A New Life
by HarryPotterBlack7
Summary: Set after DH. Harry is transported to an alternate universe, where he grows up as James' brother. But when he gets tangled in a web of family, romance and the First War, what will Harry do? HPSB has started!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**Summary: Set after Deathly Hallows. Harry Potter's life changed dramatically ever since he defeated Voldemort. Loads is expected from him even though he just wants to be himself. And he wants the one thing he cannot get: his family. But when he gets a second chance, and be a part of everything he has always wanted, will he take it? And will he be able to deal with the consequences? **

Prologue

The morning light streamed into the bedroom, effectively waking the eighteen year old. He turned around in his bed and shut his eyes tightly. He had been having a good dream, and he didn't want it to end yet. The boy had raven black hair that stood up at all angels, a porcelain-white skin and a slender body. And, even though one could not see it now, the most beautiful emerald eyes that almost seemed enchanted themselves. This boy's, no man's, name was Harry Potter. Harry drew the bedcovers over his face, determined to keep the light out. Unfortunately it got difficult to ignore after a while.

With a sigh he threw the covers away from him, got up, and went into the bathroom. He undressed himself and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over his back, letting it calm him.

So much had happened these last few months. So much it almost seemed it _couldn't_ have been a few months. He, Ron and Hermione had done as Dumbledore wanted; they had destroyed the Horcruxes. Harry fulfilled his destiny; he had defeated Voldemort. The Wizarding World was safe again, and people did not have to live in fear anymore. Harry was praised a hero, and things were expected from him that he couldn't fulfill, rumors circulating around him which were the farthest thing from the truth, and girls throwing themselves at him just to see what kissing The-Boy-Who-Lived was like, maybe even sleep with him. And it all annoyed Harry to no end, and so he spent most of his time wishing he were someone else, that he could be just another face in the crowd.

He absentmindedly grabbed the shampoo and put some in his hair, massaging his head so the shampoo would start to foam.

There were very few people who liked him because of him, and not because he was the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Ron and Hermione for example, but even though he knew they loved him, they were too busy with each other, now that they had gotten together, to be the friends they had been. A few of the Order also liked him for him, but he wasn't as close to them. And he got sick of Mrs. Weasley coddling him; he wasn't a baby! And then Ginny. They had dated in his sixth year, and he had felt as though he really loved her. But something had changed after he defeated Voldemort, he didn't know exactly what but it just wasn't the same anymore. So he broke it off with her.

No, the only four people who loved him for him and unconditionally, were dead. His parents, Sirius and Remus, and it were them that his heart ached to be with. His true family, the one that couldn't be replaced.

He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, letting it glide down his body and into the drain.

He had been dreaming about them. It was his eleventh birthday and he rode his broom across the Quidditch pitch that the Potters had in their back yard, his father not far behind him, cheering him on. They raced, and James let Harry win, though not making it obvious so Harry would feel extra proud of himself. Then, when they reached the ground, James would ruffle Harry's hair (making it even messier than before), and say it wouldn't surprise him if Harry got on the Quidditch team in his first year. Once inside, his mother would kiss him on the check and try to flatten his hair a bit and complain about it in a funny way. Then James would pout, and Lily would kiss him as well (with Harry making gagging noises).

After James and Harry had cleaned up, they joined the table for breakfast, at which time Sirius and Remus would arrive. Both looked younger, healthier and more handsome by far. They'd kiss Harry as well (and, in Sirius' case, give him such a big hug it almost squeezed him to death) and joined breakfast. Then Harry would see an owl in the distance, coming strait towards him. He would squeal in delight and anticipation and then… He woke up.

If Harry hadn't been as strong as he was, he would have cried while thinking about it. But, he thought, was that a good or a bad thing? With another sigh he turned off the shower and started to dry himself off. Once he was all finished he walked out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and into the Head Common Room. Yes, he was Head Boy now, though it didn't make him any happier. Only more reason for others to treat him more differently. Seeing the clock, he saw he still had half an hour before breakfast started. He walked out of his room and up to the seventh floor, where he paced three times beside the wall opposite of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. _I need a place to think, somewhere I can be alone…_ And sure enough, a door appeared in the wall, and Harry quickly went inside. He saw it was almost an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room, though somehow it seemed more restful. Harry let himself sink into the couch, and put his head in his hands. His thoughts drifted back to his dream.

_I wish I could be with them… Se them alive and happy and carefree… If only there was a way…_

Suddenly a bright white light surrounded him. Harry's head snapped up and he reached for his wand, but it was too late. He felt like he was falling, falling through a black, never-ending well. Suddenly he hit what he thought was the bottom, and he lost all consciousness.

&

**Well, what do you think? Please let me know Review!!**

**Xx**


	2. The New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter One:

The new World

Harry had the feeling he was in a whirlpool, the way he was being shaken and twirled. Then he saw images flashing around him, memories, as if he was in Dumbledore's pensieve once again. Only this time they were only flashes of scenes, without words, instead of a real memory that played something. He gasped as he saw a small boy, no older than four, who looked just like him! He had the same face, the same messy black hair that stuck up at all angels, and, to Harry's astonishment, the same emerald depths and glasses. For a moment Harry thought he was looking at himself, but he quickly noticed none of the surroundings were familiar to him. Suddenly, instead of flashes, the memories seemed to last longer and he heard words being spoken. Taking a good look at the boy, he noticed some slight differences. The boy's cheekbones were slightly higher than his own, he had fuller lips, which were pinker than his, he was slightly paler, and, most noticeable, the boy had no lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The scene changed again and Harry saw the same boy running into what he guessed was the living room with a piece of paper which he eagerly showed the woman who was sitting in a chair beside the fireplace reading a book. She looked young, in her early twenties and Harry thought she was beautiful. She had long black hair and a kind face, but which also looked a bit aristocratic. It was obvious this was the boy's mother. She looked over the paper the boy had handed her, while said boy stood eagerly beside her. Eventually she put it down and Harry saw a proud smile on her face. She was about to say something when the scene changed again.

There were many scenes that featured mother and son, where she would read him a bedtime story, or walk him home from school while the child was talking enthusiastically about his day, or where they went shopping for clothes, and the boy complained about how long it took and how boring it was which made Harry grin. At school the boy seemed to get on with everyone, but didn't have any particular close friends. Harry was quite astounded that a boy so young would stand up to a bully who was picking on a four-year-old, and managed to stand his ground until a teacher appeared. It was obvious everyone liked him. But through al of these scenes, Harry couldn't help but notice there was never a father. He became very curious as to who these two people were. He noticed they were both magical, for the woman often used magic for house cleaning and other things, and the boy had done some accidental magic as well. Once he heard the mother talking about her job, however, Harry couldn't help the feeling that there _wasn't_ a father. Maybe he was a Muggle and had left when he found out his wife/girlfriend was a witch?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the next scene begin.

"Mum, can you tell me more about Hogwarts?" The boy asked sleepily. Harry looked up to see the boy curled on his mother's lap with his head against her chest and a blanket around both of them. Looking at the clock on the wall, Harry saw it was almost nine, so the now seven-year-old must be tired. From one of the scenes Harry had learned he was born in 1962, and the memories seemed to go in order with the child growing up. With the way the kid looked, Harry was sure they were related, but he never heard of any other Potter around that time besides his father, his father's parents and his father's dead aunt. Yet he was determined to find out who the kid was.

The woman smiled lovingly at the boy and ran a hand through his hair. Harry felt a tug at his chest as he was forcefully reminded of what he had never had.

"Hogwarts is a school where you learn magic. You'll get a letter in the summer of '73, when you turn eleven." The child snuggled closer to his mother, and Harry had a feeling it wasn't the first time he heard this. "It'll be written on parchment, in emerald ink and in Dumbledore's loopy handwriting. I always love his writing; it's so elegant. But knowing you" fondly she looked down on her son's head "you'd rather hear about the castle hm?" A nod. "Well, Hogwarts is a huge castle, and I promise you you'll get lost the first few times, but you'll get the hang of it. The Great Hall…" Harry listened to what she said, everything so familiar to him. Suddenly he heard a weird noise from outside. His war-trained mind immediately came to alert, and then he saw it: a dark figure moving outside. He suddenly got a bad feeling and looked over to the two people still sitting in the armchair, neither having noticed anything. Suddenly there was a _crack_ and this time both noticed. The woman stood up and placed the child in the chair, but all sleep had vanished from his face, he sat up and there was curiosity on his face. The woman took out a wand and carefully looked out the window.

And Harry knew she had seen it too, the dark figures making their way towards the house. A look of pure terror made her beautiful face and she paled drastically. She turned around, grabbed the child and fled the living room, Harry on her heels. Once she was in the laundry room she set the child down on his feet and grabbed his arms.

"Mum, what's wrong?" he asked, a scared look on his face.

"Harry" Harry got a shocked look on his face at the usage of his own name "remember the scary men I told you about?" The trembling child nodded. "They're here. Remember the secret passage I showed you? Out of the house?" There was a crash that signaled the house had been broken into. The boy, Harry, gave a scared jerk of the head towards the door, but his mother grabbed his chin and forced him to look back at her. " I want you to go through it, and run, run as far away from here as you can! Do you understand me?! She said slightly hysterically. He boy gave another frightened nod and the woman pushed him towards another door, but she herself went back to where they came from. This made the boy hesitate.

"Mum?"

"Just go Harry, now! Everything will be all right, I promise! GO!" and the child went through the door, which apparently led to the garage. He pulled aside a carpet and opened the trap door underneath it. He was about to go in when suddenly there was a pain filled scream from inside the house. The boy gave another frightened jerk with his head. He looked towards the door from which he came and then to the trap door. Apparently making up his mind he slipped back through the door, through the laundry room and made his way to the door that led to the living room. Harry followed. The door hadn't been completely closed, and the child peeked through the gap. He let out a small gasp. Not wanting to see, but still curious Harry peeked through too, and almost let out a gasp of his own. She lay on her side on the floor; blood coming from her body though Harry couldn't see where it came from. There were five Death Eaters standing around her and Harry could hear a few snickering. It made him sick. Voldemort stood near her head and he had obviously been the one torturing her. But he didn't look at all like the snake-like man (if you could call him that) he was used to. In fact, he still looked a lot like Tom Riddle, albeit paler, and with red eyes. Had he already begun making Horcruxes? And then he spoke:

"Perhaps this will show you, Potter. No one can hide from me." He had whispered the last part, but it seemed to vibrate through the entire room. Harry barely had time to think about this new revelation, the fact that the mother and son were both Potters, before the woman spoke back.

"You will never rule, Voldemort. There will always be those who oppose you!"

"_Crucio!_" And the woman's screams filled the room again. When the curse was lifted she looked up slightly and caught her son's eye, who, Harry noticed, stood there, petrified but trembling, with his mouth slightly open. There was one very clear message in the woman's eyes: _RUN_.

The boy turned around and headed back to the garage, through the secret passage, and Harry followed, his heart aching when he heard the sniffs and sobs. The boy came out near a hill, and he ran towards it, over it, and he kept running until the village was out of site. Harry knew the boy couldn't look back, because if he did he wouldn't be able to continue. But Harry couldn't keep his curiosity at bay and stole a glance back. He had a good view of it up on the hill. It was a rather large village, but it had a very peaceful air about it. Already he couldn't make out from which house they had come. Suddenly the breath was knocked out of him at the same time realization hit him: his father's dead aunt had died in 1969. James had never known his aunt for she disappeared when he was little over a year old, and she was only found after she was attacked and killed in 1969. And it was 1969 now, in this memory, and Voldemort had called her Potter. This had to be that aunt then.

But there was no record that she ever had a child.

Colors swirled around him, and he lost consciousness.

--

Pain. Pain as he had never felt it before. It seemed to be everywhere. He groaned, but even using his voice hurt. He could hear voices, but he couldn't understand what they where saying. It sounded like background mumbling, and there was no pause in between the words. He opened his eyes slightly and he was met with blinding white light. He quickly closed them again. The voices seemed to get louder now, and suddenly he felt someone pull back an eyelid and he jerked his head away. The person let go and Harry heard footsteps and whispering. Unable to resist, he opened his eyes again. Everything was still white around him, but it didn't seem as bright as before. Everything looked fuzzy because he didn't have his glasses on, but he saw people in lime green robes bustling around him. Then, someone was leaning over him, looking into his eyes. His heart started beating faster, and he wanted to get away from all these strangers. He closed his eyes again, and fell back into unconsciousness.

--

And suddenly he found himself beside the boy again. Lots of thoughts whirled through Harry's head, all centering about the mystery that was the little boy who shared his name; Harry Potter. Or was he, Harry, named after him? How come Harry had never heard of the boy? 'Well, maybe I'll find out.'

He really felt for the boy, as he continued to watch what he had now concluded where the boy's memories of important moments/events. The boy had been found by the police and brought to an orphanage. He wouldn't talk for days, and all the matrons were worried about him. They even brought him to a hospital to find out if anything was seriously wrong, but there was nothing. After a few weeks the boy came out of his shell a bit and started talking to the other kids in the orphanage. He still seemed very on his own though. The matrons thought he was all right now and they send him back to school. But the outgoing, happy and over-active boy Harry had seen in the other memories was gone. He became quiet and shy, and usually only talked when someone talked to him.

Harry thought this must be even tougher for him because now he had no mother to help him. The boy was used to all his mother's attention being centered on him, but now that he lived at the orphanage, and he was better again, most of the matrons' attention was centered on the younger kids. Harry watched as the boy grew up further, and, somehow, he had developed a sweet innocence around him, and it made him positively cute. The kid seemed to go back to his former self more as he defended one of the kids at school from another bully, and stopped children arguing at the orphanage. Again, he got along with everyone, but he didn't have any close friends.

Harry wondered what was going to happen now, the boy was ten and, according to the memory of the attack, he would turn eleven in the summer, which was quickly approaching. But when he saw a sign with the name of the village on it, he had the uneasy feeling he knew what would happen.

And unfortunately he was right. At the end of June, there was a major massacre in the village. Voldemort wanted to show the wizarding world just how much of a threat he really was, and had sent his followers to destroy the Muggle town of Hearthden, where the boy lived. As Harry remembered, having read about the first war with Voldemort, not one inhabitant of the village had survived it. Harry watched with a pain filled heart as the kids in the orphanage where subjected to horrible curses, the worst part being that they couldn't even defend themselves. He watched as Harry, the boy, was subjected to the Cruciates Curse, and the Death Eater torturing him just _laughed_. When the curse was lifted he could see the pain, and the fear, and the hatred in the boy's eyes as he looked at the robed man. The Death Eater tortured the boy some more and Harry heard incantations he hadn't heard before, and he was sure it was Dark Magic. He balled his fists and he was shaking with rage. How could anyone do that to a child? An innocent child who had done nothing wrong, and had no way to defend himself? Harry saw the Death Eater opening his mouth and he knew what was coming next, he was about to look away when suddenly… the boy disappeared. Harry was taken along with the boy, and he was bewildered when he suddenly found himself in a forest. The memory around him was getting hazy, and Harry suddenly realized the boy was about to fall unconscious. Then everything turned black.

--

Harry woke up. The first thing his mind registered was that he wasn't feeling any pain anymore. In fact, he felt quit comfortable on and under the linen blankets. All the memories came back to him, about the other boy named Harry Potter. He never knew he had another relative… Or had no one ever known of his existence? But still, it seemed too much of a coincidence that an unknown relative had the exact same name as him, didn't it? And while it was all very interesting, why had Harry seen all of it? How did he have access to all these memories of a complete stranger, without lifting a finger? And he was sure he didn't have a link with this person like he had had with Voldemort. And why didn't this other Harry Potter ever come to meet him? Or had he not known they were related? No, that was ridiculous; his photograph had been in the Daily Prophet more times than he cared to count. Or _had_ he known, but just didn't want to associate with his cousin once removed? He felt a pang in his chest as that thought crossed his mind.

He slowly opened his eyes; well aware of what happened the last time he did so. It wasn't bright white anymore; in fact, it was quite dark in the room. Looking outside it seemed like it was early morning. With a sigh Harry took in his surroundings and concluded he was in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Great.

The last thing he remembered before he saw all those weird memories was… he thought hard… going to the Room of Requirement to get some peace and to think and to grieve once again over the loss of his parents and Sirius and Remus. What the hell happened after that, to make him end up in St. Mungo's?

He shifted his body slightly, but something was different. He looked down to find… he was shorter. A _lot_ shorter than he had been in the Room of Requirement! In fact, he was about the same length as when he had been eleven. 'What the hell??' He sat up and looked at his hands, which were smaller too. He felt his face… but his cheekbones seemed to be higher than before… he quickly felt his forehead only to find… there was no scar…

He started to panic. He would have thought that his shrinking was the reason he was in St Mungo's, but his right leg was bandaged up and so was his head. Bruises were littered all over his body. Now he really panicked. He had no memory of this! He looked at the bedside table, but there was no wand. There was no anything! He looked around the room and spotted a mirror hanging on the left wall. With an uncertain glance at his right leg, he got out of bed and limped his way over to the mirror. His mouth dropped when he stared into it. Looking back it him was the boy from the memories, the other Harry Potter.

Suddenly the door opened and Harry jumped. He winced as he landed on both feet and a sharp pain shot up his right leg. He looked up and saw a young woman standing in the doorway looking stunned. Apparently she hadn't expected Harry to be out of bed. Immediately she started fussing over him.

"What are you doing!? Get back in bed! That leg isn't fully healed yet and if you pressure it it while only take longer to heal!" Harry was forcefully reminded of Madam Pomfrey, and she all but dragged him back to his bed.

"Here, drink this." She said, in a much kinder voice. At Harry's questioning look, she answered. "It's a potion for your leg, so it heals quicker. It has been subjected to Dark Magic, so we couldn't heal it in one go." Harry obediently gulped down the potion. It didn't taste as bad as he'd expected.

"What's your name?" he heard her ask hesitantly. "For your file." She quickly added, but Harry could sense she was curious as well. Harry bit his lip. What should he answer?

"Harry Potter." He said, watching closely for her reaction. She raised her eyebrows slightly, but she didn't show any sigh of recognition… how odd…

"What's your name then?" he asked. She smiled at him and answered.

"Amy Reginald. But you can call me Amy. Everyone does." She said with a smile. "I've been taking care of you for the past few days. Changing your sheets, cleaning you up, making you drink those vile potions." She added with a grin, and Harry grinned back.

"How long have I been here then?"

"A couple of days." Harry noticed she avoided mentioning exactly how long. Amy, noticing he noticed, elaborated. "I'm not the one who should answer your questions. That should be your Healer: Benjamin Zeller. I'll tell him you've woken, he'll probably come round somewhere in the afternoon. Now, as for this potion" She picked up another one "it's a dreamless sleep potion. You need to rest, that way you heal faster." He gulped it down and soon he felt himself fast asleep.

--

It was early in the afternoon, and the sleep potion had worn off. Harry pondered the recent happenings.

He'd never heard of any Amy Reginald or Benjamin Zeller. After the whole Battle of Hogwarts, he'd gone to St. Mungo's so they could patch him up a bit. Everyone who worked there had come up to his room to congratulate and to thank him. But there had never been any Amy Reginald or Benjamin Zeller. And the fact that she hadn't recognized his name was also weird. He thought hard on what happened in the Room of Requirement because he had the feeling that was the reason for all of this. And then it hit him: he'd wished he could be with his parents again! See them, and Sirius and Remus again! So that would mean… he had traveled back in time.

But, that didn't fit either, he thought. If he'd gone back in time he would have looked the exact same as he had in his time, after all, he hadn't changed appearance when he went back in time with Hermione's Time Turner had he? And he didn't think people usually shrunk when going to the past. And if he'd just gone into the past, where did all these injuries come from?

No, something much more sinister was going on. He had the feeling he hadn't changed appearance, more like he had changed _person_. He looked exactly like the other Harry Potter didn't he? He had viewed all this Harry Potter's memories. So, what, had he become someone else entirely?

But had that other person even existed? Harry still had trouble believing no one ever knew Caroline Potter had had a son. For the woman in the memories must have been Caroline Potter, only now had he recognized her from a photograph he had once seen. She was James' dead aunt; her brother, Charlus Potter, was James' father.

There must have been some clue, like the child's bedroom, that pointed in the direction of another Potter. There had to have been _something_… Yes, Harry was sure there had never been any other Harry Potter in this universe.

Wait a second…

No. Oh _hell_ no. He had waved it off when Luna had talked about it, thinking it was just another one of her crazy imaginary things. But now… What if there _were_ alternate universes? What if… That _would_ explain it. That in this universe, as opposed to his old one, Caroline Potter had a son. And Harry, whishing he could see his family again, was sent here, to this universe to replace the other Harry Potter, so he could meet them? But then, what happened to the Harry Potter in this universe? Caroline's Harry Potter?

So, if his theory was correct, he had gone to an alternate universe, and had gone back in time. Or was this universe just behind in time, and he had just traveled to an alternate universe? Deciding that wasn't important, Harry concentrated on other things. Alternate universes, according to Luna, were mostly the same but with a few small changes. 'Like Caroline Potter having a son or not' he thought. But couldn't small changes lead to big differences? Wasn't that what he'd learned with the Time Turner? He'd just have to keep quiet about the Wizarding World's history, which shouldn't be too hard, because if he now really was Caroline's Harry Potter, and the memories were correct, he didn't know anything about it in the first place. The only thing he knew would definitely be the same was Voldemort.

The only thing he'd have to worry about was what had happened to the other Harry Potter who, he guessed, used to inhabit this body. That thought gave him the creeps.

The door to his room opened and Harry saw a middle-aged man enter. He gave Harry a smile and closed the door. The man was of average height; he had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Harry noticed he was holding Harry's file and a quill. The man was obviously here to get information.

He gave Harry another smile. "Good afternoon, Harry" The man extended his hand and Harry shook it, doing so in a shyly matter. Hey, if he was replacing the other Harry Potter, he should act as the other Harry had done.

"My name is Benjamin Zeller. I've been your Healer for the past four days."

"Nice to meet you sir. And thanks for helping me." He said politely. He pretended to hesitate about the next question. "Sir. I spoke to Amy err… Reginald?" a nod "this morning, and she said I had to ask you my questions. Can I?" Harry finished sweetly. The man nodded with a smile on his face.

"Erm… Well, what happened?"

" First of all Harry, do you know anything about magic?"

"Yes sir. I lived with my mother who was a witch sir, and she said I'm a wizard and she told me all about Hogwarts." He said cutely. The man smiled again.

"Well, that makes my job of explaining a lot easier. You're in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Magic Detectors at the Ministry of Magic had gone off, that someone under the age of eleven had used an unusual amount of magic. People from the Ministry went to investigate and they found you in a forest, badly injured and on the brink of death. They immediately brought you here, and we did everything we could, but there was a moment… a moment where you were dead, I think. Your heart stopped for a short while, and then just began pounding again! I have never heard of anything like it! After that we got you stable, and you've been asleep ever since. Partly because of sleeping potions, but not always. You see, you heal faster when you're asleep." The man finished, and nodded importantly.

But Harry was in a world of his own. So he had been momentarily 'dead' had he? Or… had the other Harry Potter died, and Harry had just taken his place in this body? Choosing to think about this later, because it wasn't the most pleasant subject, he turned back to Healer Zeller, who had started on what potions he had given Harry.

"… and, of course, the Dreamless Sleep potion." Zeller looked contemplative for a while, finally opened his mouth and asked the question Harry had dreaded. Even though it hadn't happened to him personally, it didn't make it much easier to talk about.

"Harry, I need know how you came by these injuries. I need to see if there is any additional Healing that must be done, and I need to know for your file. I'll also have to know some common things, like your name and birth date and things."

"Can we start with those last things then, please?" Harry asked, putting up an irresistible childish façade.

"Well, err… OK, I guess." He opened his file and dipped his quill in a conjured inkbottle.

"What's your full name?"

Harry started. Should he use Harry James, or make up another one? Harry Charlus? Or perhaps Harry, with Caroline's father's name? But what was his name again? Noticing the suspicious stare, he answered what felt right.

"Harry James Potter." Zeller too raised his eyebrows, just like Amy had done. Well, he supposed it _was_ weird, having this total stranger turning up looking just like the Potters, claiming to be one, and having the Potter heir's name as a middle name.

"Aha." He wrote it down in the file. "Can you tell me your parents' names?"

"My mother was Caroline Potter. I-I don't know who my father is." Harry said, lowering his head. It was true. Never once had he seen a potential father in the memories and he never heard a name.

Zeller leaned forward. "Caroline Potter died several years ago." He said in a soft voice.

Harry flinched. He hated how pathetic he acted, but he had to come over convincingly. "I know." he said in a small voice.

"Mister Potter, I was honest with you when I told you what has happened since we found you. Could you be honest with me and tell me more about yourself?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I love mum, and she loved me" he started, not sure where to begin. "We didn't talk about my dad. We were happy with just the two of us, so it didn't really matter. I was always curious though, but mum didn't like talking about him, so I stopped asking about him. When I was seven, scary men in black robes attacked us. Mum told me to go, and run as far away from there as I could. And, I did." Harry didn't notice he was crying and shaking, and he also didn't notice Zeller hanging on every word he said, his face showing nothing but compassion and he swallowed thickly. Everyone knew Caroline Potter had been tortured to death, though no one knew why. Thankfully it only lasted one night and she wasn't taken hostage or something. But to hear a child speak about it, it was just so… sad.

"Then I lived at an orphanage, and it was really hard at first, but. I got used to it. And, almost four years after mum died, those men in black robes returned. The whole village where I lived was being burned, and the men hurt people… they hurt my friends in the orphanage, and I saw them killing them. One of them was hurting me. I don't know, I just… I was so angry and scared, and then I got this feeling as if I was being choked… and then everything was gone. I couldn't hear anyone screaming or pleading, and my eyes weren't watering because of the smoke anymore. I heard a bird chirping though and then… I don't remember anymore." He finished, looking up at Zeller.

He noticed his cheeks were wet and he blushed as he realized he'd been crying. He discreetly dried his face with the blankets. He heard Zeller doing the same. He looked up and saw him waving his wand; everything Harry had said was now in that file.

"That choked feeling you got… you probably Disapparated, meaning you traveled from one place to another within a second. Your fear must have caused that. It is unusual for a child your age to do that kind of accidental magic, and I assume that was what set the Magic Detectors off. You Disapparated to a forest, where you heard the birds, and where we found you."

"May I ask, what village you lived in that was attacked?"

"Hearthden, sir." Zeller obviously started at this. After all, the attack on Hearthden was probably one of the worst attacks Voldemort had ever done, and to have such a young child witness it and live to tell the tale…

"Uhm… I am obligated to ask a few more questions… What is you date of birth?"

Harry hesitated before answering that one too. He decided to go with as much truth as possible. "31 of July, 1962 sir."

He asked a few more questions, but Harry could tell he wasn't really into it anymore. What had happened with his mum and at the orphanage must have shook him. Eventually he got up, took Harry's hand again, gave him another Dreamless Sleep potion and left the room. Harry didn't hesitate to take it in. Seconds later he was peacefully sleeping in his bed, blissfully unaware of the plans that were being made revolving around him.

--

**Thank you guys, for waiting so long :D:D. I know this part took really long, but I was sort of out of it, but now I'm back! I've already got a part of the next chapter, so if all goes as planned, that one will be up within two weeks as well (at the most. But I don't want to promise something, and then have something come up meaning I can't fulfill that promise).**

**I also want to say that this story was inspired by another story here on , which I read a really long time ago. I don't know where I found it or what it was called anymore, so unfortunately I can't tell you. I think we've got about the same basics: Harry going back in time (though in my story, it's an alternate universe), he becomes younger and … OK I almost wrote something that you'll find out in the next chapter, so I quickly backspaced it. I don't really know what else the author wrote in their own story, because I stopped at the Sorting (no offense, but I was really rooting for Harry to go into another House, whose name I shall not name because that will give away where I will be putting Harry. For those of you who do know this other story, and know what I mean, please don't say anything!). So, I'm sorry if the beginning is rather alike, but I have a whole lot of plans for this story that I think (and hope!) the author of the other story doesn't have.**

**Also, I want to especially thank the website ****/****, because I found loads of information on it (like the names of James' parents and the year James was born- you'll find out in the next chapter!), and I'd like to recommend it to everyone who writes about Harry Potter, because this is SUCH a useful site! I've even found a map of Hogwarts' grounds on it!**

**I do have one question for my lovely readers: I've read loads of stories where Sirius is the Gryffindor Beater, but is that really true? Or is that just made-up?**

**Thank you! And… have I mentioned my love for reviews??**


	3. The Potters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: This IS going to be a HPSB slash (but MUCH later on) so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Potters**

Charlus Potter opened the door to the kitchen. Looking to his right, he saw his son and his friends sitting at the kitchen table, with a piece of parchment in front of them and guilty expressions on their faces, which quickly turned to looks of innocence. He snorted and made his way over to the fridge.

"That expression won't convince your mother, James. She's still furious about the last letter we received about you and how you'd earned another week of detention." He said, while opening a cabinet looking for Cauldron Cakes. He really was addicted to them.

"But dad! That wasn't our fault! We just played couple of harmless jokes a couple of times, and now all the teachers are out to get us! We _always_ get blamed for pranks! Even when we're innocent!" James exclaimed, and his friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter all nodded in agreement and said 'Yeah!'.

He snorted again. "I doubt whether _you_ have ever been innocent, James, when it comes to pranks." His friends snickered and he couldn't contain a grin of his own. James too was fighting hard to keep from grinning. Suddenly the kitchen door opened again and in walked his wife. Immediately the boys snatched the parchment from the table and tried, but failed, to look innocent again. Dorea gave them a suspicious glance, but decided not to ask and instead turned to her husband.

"Honey, there's someone for you in the fire. They said the Minister wants to speak to you, and it was urgent."

"_Now_!? But, but…" With the attack on Hearthden five days ago, he, as head of the Auror Department had been busy non-stop for the last four days and nights. After all, a whole village completely destroyed. The Muggles were dumbfounded. No one had survived the attack. It was all very tragic, and the Ministry had been working non-stop to help. And now he finally had a day off, and yet he was still called in!

Annoyed and disgruntled, he walked over to the fireplace in the living room and crouched down.

"Hey Charlus. Sorry to disturb you on your day off, but the Minister wants to speak to you."

"Why? I thought all the plans for restoration were made already, and now they've just got to be carried out?"

"I don't know what it is she wants to see you about, Charlus, I'm just the messenger. She did say it directly involved you though." He said.

Charlus didn't understand what that could be about. "Hang on, I'm coming through." The face in the fire disappeared. He grabbed some green powder from a flowerpot on the mantelpiece, threw it into the fire, stepped into it and said Ministry of Magic, Minister's Secretary's office and disappeared.

He stepped out of the fireplace and brushed the soot off his robes. "Ah, Charlus, right through here." The secretary led him to the minister's door. "Thanks Robert, have a nice day." "You too, Charlus," and the man left.

Millicent Bagnold, the Minister for Magic, looked up. Charlus thought she looked slightly nervous seeing him, but a second later the expression had disappeared, and he thought he'd imagined it.

"Ah, Charlus please sit down" she said, indicating to the chair that sat on the other side of her desk. He took a seat. "Would you like some tea?" He nodded, she waved her wand and two teacups and a teapot appeared on her desk. After another wave, he picked up his cup, now full of tea, and took a sip. She did the same.

"Robert said you wanted to speak to me about something? Something that directly involved me?" He said, getting strait to the point.

She grinned. "Don't worry, Charlus, I need to tell you something and then you can be off to home again. I promise I won't keep you long." He shifted in his seat. Was it really that obvious that he didn't like it that he was called in?

Millicent took another sip of her tea and set her cup down. Folding her arms, she said "Charlus, have you seen the article in the Daily Prophet, the one about a boy found in a forest? He was hurt badly."

He licked his lips. "Yes. Hadn't they found traces of Dark Magic on him? But what's that got to do with me?"

Millicent nodded. She waved her wand and, what he suspected was the boy's file, appeared in her hand. "Well… I don't think I should tell you. Rather, I think I should show you." She got up, walked around her desk and handed him the file.

Extremely curious, he opened it. He felt his mouth drop at the first line:

_Name: Harry James Potter_

Getting over the initial shock, he continued

_Mother: Caroline Potter (deceased)_

_Father: Unknown_

_Date of birth: 31 July 1962_

_Place of birth: Newcorn_

_Physical Description (Filled in by Healer): Looks like a Potter; same black hair and facial features. Emerald green eyes and glasses. Height: 4 feet and 10 inches._

_Description of Injuries: Subjected to Cruciates Curse, a variety of Bone-Breaking Curses and Dark Magic. (For more detailed description view Medical Record). Injuries received during attack in Hearthden, Harry Potter is the only known survivor of the attack._

_Subject's Description: "I love mum, and she loved me. We didn't talk about my dad. We were happy with just the two of us, so it didn't really matter. I was always curious though, but mum didn't like talking about him, so I stopped asking about him. When I was seven, scary men in black robes attacked us. Mum told me to go, and run as far away from there as I could. And, I did."_

"_Then I lived at an orphanage, and it was really hard at first, but. I got used to it. And, almost four years after mum died, those men in black robes returned. The whole village where I lived was being burned, and the men hurt people… they hurt my friends in the orphanage, and I saw them killing them. One of them was hurting me. I don't know, I just… I was so angry and scared, and then I got this feeling as if I was being choked… and then everything was gone. I couldn't hear anyone screaming or pleading, and my eyes weren't watering because of the smoke anymore. I heard a bird chirping though and then… I don't remember anymore."_

_Interviewer's opinion: Harry seems like a sweet boy. He's very polite and a bit shy, but clearly affected by what has happened to him. _

_Interviewer: Benjamin Zeller, Healer_

_Date of questioning: 6__July 1973_

_Turn page to view the interview_

He couldn't believe it. How come he had never known any of this? He had never known he had a nephew. Was that the reason his sister had left? James was born in 1960, Harry in 1962, and Caroline had left in between those years. He'd never heard she had a boyfriend, did that mean she got knocked up, and being too ashamed to tell him, she had packed her bags and left? But he had always told her she could come to him for anything. For brother and sister, they had been exceptionally close.

He reread the quoted part of what Harry had said. It sounded so childlike and innocent, yet the boy had gone through so much… But he'd put a stop to that. He'd make sure Harry would be happy from now on.

"Charlus?" He looked up, startled to find he wasn't alone in the room. Sheepishly he grinned at the Minister. Hesitantly she smiled back. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so. I've already got an idea, but I'll have to discuss it with Dorea and James first. Can I make a copy of this?" he asked, holding up the file.

Millicent nodded. "But be careful with it, it's confidential. And, well, knowing your son…" She grinned apologetically at him, and he grinned back. For an outsider it might be strange that they acted so personal with each other, but they'd been at Hogwarts together and Millicent was a friend of the Potter family.

"I will." He made a copy and thanked her. He was about to throw the Floo Powder in, when a question came to him. He turned around and faced her, and asked, "Why are you the one to tell me this? I thought it was the Head Healer that usually informed family of cases like these?"

She smiled at him. "Usually it _is_ the Head Healer's job. But because Harry was an exceptional case, since he is the only one who survived the attack, St. Mungo's saw it fit to inform me. After I read his file, I thought it would be better if I told you, as a friend, instead of a Healer you had never before met."

"Thanks, you were certainly right." And with another smile, he left.

xxxx

There was a silence in the study room. Charlus had just told his wife, Dorea, everything about Harry Potter, and she was now reading his file. At the end of his story she had already had tears in her yes, and now they were flowing over her cheeks. She was a really compassionate person, and hearing that such evil acts had been done to an innocent child was really moving, especially for her. Let alone the fact that said child was family.

"Oh, that poor thing. I can't imagine what he must be going through right now." Charlus looked up and saw his wife looking at him with so much emotion in her eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Dorea, honey" he started, not sure how to phrase what he wanted to say. "I'm really curious about him… and I vowed myself I'd make sure he'd be happy from now on… What would you say, if I suggested he come and live with us?"

To his relief, his wife smiled broadly "I'd say I totally agree. We're the only family he's got, and we've got to stick together, especially in these times. And it'd be wonderful to have another child around in house, and Harry sounds really sweet. James would love it too; you know he's always wanted a brother. And I will personally make sure the boy is well taken care of." She finished with a motherly smile on her face and Charlus was sure the boy was going to be spoiled rotten. He grinned, as he thought he would definitely participate in the spoiling.

"So" he said, grinning at her "let's talk to James about it."

xxxx

James Potter was _not_ amused. The thirteen-year-old had invited his three best friends to stay with him at Potter Manor for a week. This way they'd have loads of time to come up with new pranks, play Quidditch, and, of course, come up with new insults for Snivellus. Three days they'd been there, and as predicted they had had loads of fun. His parents might think differently about it, but hey, they had aloud his friends to come, so they shouldn't be complaining!

It had all started this morning. Being the hungry, growing boys they were, they'd snuck down to the kitchen and got some food and parchment, because for some reason, they always came up with the best pranks while eating. First his father had come in. Well, that hadn't been bad, but then his mother had come in. After his dad had left the kitchen for his never-ending job (at least, James assumed that was what the call had been about) his mother had rounded on them and demanded to see the piece of parchment. After she'd read it she had gone ballistic, and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had been subjected to the one of the infamous Potter women's wraths. She'd burned the parchment (there had been _such_ good pranks on there!!) and sent them to their room. Bit tactless really, they'd just continue up there.

But on their way upstairs, they couldn't help but eavesdrop on his father. They'd only heard one sentence though: 'I don't know what it is she wants to see you about, Charlus, I'm just the messenger. She did say it directly involved you though.' Well, that had been more than enough to get the Marauders curious, so instead of thinking up pranks, they spent their time contemplating what it could be that directly involved his dad.

When his father had come back home he had immediately taken his mother by the arm and as good as dragged her to the study room. Of course, the Marauders had tried to eavesdrop again, but with no luck. Someone had put a silencing charm on the room so they couldn't overhear. When the door opened again, (the Marauders where in the living room, which was next to the study room, and they had been 'innocently' reading) his parents had announced that something had come up and that Sirius, Remus and Peter had to leave immediately. James was enraged at this. They were his friends and they were aloud to stay for a whole week! Now suddenly something had come up, and they just had to leave? It was so unfair! And that wasn't enough for his parents, no! They'd said that it was likely his friends couldn't stay over during the rest of the summer either! What the hell was so important that his friends couldn't come over anymore?! Arrangements were made that they (Sirius, Remus and Peter) would stay at Remus' for the rest of the summer. Or at least Sirius, because his family didn't want to see his face anymore for the rest of the summer.

So now James sat in the study, facing his parents who were seated opposite him, rage still boiling inside of him.

"James, I know you're angry at us for shoeing your friends out of the house, but we have some pretty big news we have to tell you. It has to do with the family and it's really personal and rather… big. So I'm sorry, but we had to." His mother said. Despite his somewhat lessened anger, he became curious.

"James, do you remember aunt Carrie?" His dad asked. Even though her name had been Caroline, nearly everyone called her Carrie. James nodded. "Well, it appears she had a son." He said bluntly. Charlus noticed the disapproving glance his wife gave him at his bluntness, but men weren't good at being all emotional and breaking the news gently. He noticed his son sat quite rigid.

"I-I have a cousin? Really? Where is he? What's his name? How old is he?" he asked enthusiastically, all previous anger forgotten. He didn't have any cousins or siblings, at least until now, something he had always disliked. His parents had had him very late in age, and partly because James was such a handful, they had decided not to have more children. He'd wished for a little brother as long as he could remember, someone to play with before he'd gone to Hogwarts, to race on a broom and discuss pranks with. He had been home schooled, so he hadn't met many kids his age before he went to Hogwarts. He quickly listened to his father as he went and explained about his mysterious cousin.

"Well, I didn't know about him either. His name is Harry, Harry Potter. He was found in a forest not long ago, injured, so he was taken to St. Mungo's. He's still there now. He lived with Carrie until she was murdered, he somehow managed to escape then, and he's lived in an orphanage until he was found."

James frowned. Something was wrong here. "Why is his last name Potter? Why didn't he take his dad's name?"

"Carrie never married his dad. Harry doesn't know who his father is. No one knows, I think." He finished heavily. He wasn't sure how much to tell his thirteen-year-old son, and he didn't know how much Harry wanted him to know.

James was astonished. The kid didn't know who his dad was? That wouldn't be very nice… On the other hand, what was going to happen now? He voiced his thoughts, and to his amazement his parents smiled broadly.

"Well," his mother said with a grin and a glance at his father, who was grinning too. "We thought maybe he could come live with us. We are his family after all, and-"

But the rest of his mother's words were drowned out as James jumped from his seat with his hands in the air, yelling, "YES!!" The two parents needed no more confirmation than that and got up to hug their son, though with difficulty because he was jumping up and down.

"When can I see him? When's he coming here?" he really couldn't stop asking questions, he wanted to know everything!

His dad laughed and answered "Really soon James, really soon you can see him. But I want to see him first, and alone might be better, for the first meeting. I'll ask him then if he wants to live with us, since I haven't asked him yet. So nothing is definite." He couldn't help but grin as his son's face fell slightly. But really, he thought it would be best not to overwhelm the boy, and the three of them, or even just him and James would probably do so. His son could be quite overwhelming, especially to a boy who had been through what Harry had been through. James argued with him, of course (he hadn't expected differently) but eventually gave in. Not that he had much choice, mind you.

At least now James understood why his friends couldn't sleep over during the rest of the summer, and frankly, it didn't seem so bad anymore now that he was going to get a little brother. He grinned at the thought of telling Harry all about Hogwarts (according to his dad Harry would get his first letter this summer), and make him all nervous about the Sorting, and tease him about maybe being in Slytherin (although the kid really had no reason to worry about being in Slytherin, after all, all the Potters had always been in Gryffindor). He'd have to teach his cousin how to play Quidditch as well, and he wondered if Harry was as much into pranks as he was. The only downside was that he wasn't allowed to tell his friends about this exciting new revelation until Harry was well settled in. Something about Harry's privacy and the fact that he (Harry) needed to adjust before everyone new about it, 'it' being the fact that Harry was moving in with them.

xxxx

Harry sat up in bed with his head against the headboard, thinking for a change. His head was already better and the bandages had been taken off this morning. Only his leg still had to heal, and to his dismay he still had those foul potions shoved down his throat. The bruises, which had previously been blue, had now turned yellow, so he thought he looked a bit like a Dalmatian; only except for black spots he had yellow ones. His fingers were fumbling with the edge of the covers, and Harry was biting his lower lip.

The interview had been three days ago, and with each passing hour his nerves grew, for he hadn't heard anything about it or what was going to happen to him. He was sure Charlus Potter would be informed of him, how could he not be? He, Dorea and James were the only living relatives Harry had! So when he gave the interview he had played it a bit, hoping that the Potters would take him in. But the longer he had to wait, the more unsure he became. He started doubting himself, and now he thought it was obvious the Potters would have second thoughts about taking him in; look at all the trouble he caused! The Potters were a happy, normal family, why would they want such a problem child as himself? Harry bit his lip still harder. Was it even a good idea to live with them? He'd probably only get them killed… _again_…

Harry was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the door open, a figure walking in, and the door closing again. The person cleared his throat and Harry jumped and looked up. His mouth opened slightly. A man in his fifty's stood there. His hair was black, like Harry's, though his was already slightly graying. He face looked a lot like Harry's, but there were differences as well. He was thin, wore the infamous Potter glasses, and had blue eyes. Harry swallowed. He had a pretty good idea who _that_ was…

xxxx

"Good luck honey." Dorea said, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. He gave her a confidant smile, but she saw the nervousness in it, as well as in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered yesterday. Charlus hadn't been sure how to tell Harry that they were his family, and how to ask Harry to come and live with them, so he had asked her help (damaging his male pride, no doubt) on how to break it to Harry in a way that wouldn't offend the boy. Apparently, her glare at him when he had so bluntly told James he had a cousin, had had more of an effect than she thought. "You'll do fine, I have complete faith in you." She said, giving him another winning smile. He looked slightly cheered up. Honestly, the man was Head of the Auror Department, could duel two Death Eaters at the same time and win (something he was very proud of and usually mentioned when they had guests over), but give him a long lost cousin, and he had no clue how to act! She silently laughed as she thought of what all the Aurors who looked up to him would think when they saw him now.

He threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace, said "St. Mungo's Hospital!" and vanished. Dorea turned around and sighed. Suddenly she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. It hadn't crossed her mind before, but now that Charlus was gone… where was James? She had certainly expected him to argue about coming along once more… like he had done all of yesterday, except for when she and Charlus locked themselves in the study room to practice what he could say to Harry. That meant he had to be doing something he could only do when she was preoccupied and couldn't catch him red-handed… which meant it had to be something she didn't approve of. Suspicious, she made her way through the house to try and find her son.

xxxx

Charlus stepped out of the fireplace and took his time to brush off all the soot on his robes. He had intended to wear more fancy ones, but his wife insisted on these, claiming that the fancy ones might intimidate the boy. And they wanted him to feel comfortable with him.

He walked up to the front desk where the WelcomeWitch sat, who was as usual not very welcoming, and instead barked to everyone who asked, where they were supposed to go. He went to stand in the line, behind a witch who had bat wings on her ears that wouldn't stop flapping, so she had quite some trouble staying on the ground. He failed to contain a smile when he heard someone in the front saying they had a nosebleed that wouldn't stop bleeding, only instead of blood coming out, it was snot. The WelcomeWitch looked rather disgusted when the man left, and Charlus couldn't blame her; it would probably have made a very disgusting sight.

Finally it was his turn. "Hello, I'm here for my nephew, Harry Potter, only I don't know what ward he is in." he said. She ran a finger down a list and said, "Ah, yes. He's on the Fourth Floor, in the Adis Adossonin Ward."

"Thank you." He said and left. He vaguely heard a shrill "Next!" behind him. He found a staircase and slowly walked up. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take all the time in the world to walk up the staircase, or rush up to the Fourth Floor to meet his nephew. He reached the Fourth Floor and looked around, finally finding the Adis Adossonin Ward. When he stood before it, he saw a sort of a square arch that led to a short corridor that had four doors, two on either side. He looked at the name signs and saw the door on his left had a sign hanging next to it, saying 'Harry Potter'.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, walked in and closed it again. The boy had not yet noticed his entrance, so that gave him the perfect opportunity to look at him (more like stare) without being rude. Harry was propped up by two pillows, and had his back against the headboard. He was looking at the covers with which his fingers were playing, and seemed to be deep in thought.

He seemed small for his age, and thin. He had the same messy black hair as James, but like James' it was messier than his. He had a pail skin, but instead of it making him look sickly, it only seemed to make the contrast between hair and skin stronger, which had a beautiful effect. He couldn't see much of the boy's face because he was looking down, but he definitely saw the infamous Potter glasses.

He cleared his throat.

xxxx

Harry looked into the eyes of his grandfather, and was at lost of what to say. He looked a lot like his grandfather, but it wasn't the freaky carbon copy look he shared with his father. All previous negative thoughts had evaporated on the spot at seeing his grandfather, and seeing Charlus was not going to talk any time soon, he decided to start the conversation.

"Err… Hi." And what a start it was, he thought sarcastically. It did seem to have the desired effect though; Charlus was snapped out of whatever thoughts had occupied his mind. He smiled warmly.

"Hello. You must be Harry," Charlus walked over to his nephew and held out his hand, but mentally cringed at his words. He was relieved when his hand was taken and shaken by Harry. He conjured a comfortable chair and sat down.

Harry pretended to look impressed by the conjuring, but he was forcefully reminded of his old universe, when Dumbledore had conjured a chair at his hearing. He looked back into the man's face, but it suddenly looked unsure.

"My name is Charlus," Charlus hesitated slightly before continuing. "Charlus Potter."

Harry let his eyes widen, and his heart jumped. He didn't know why, but he thought it was because of the confirmation that this was indeed his grandfather. "Potter? I… Are you- we, related?" he asked. Charlus nodded.

"I'm your mother's brother, your uncle." The room was quiet for a moment.

"I-I thought so. I mean, mum used to tell me about you, and my cousin, James. But, I'd forgotten… your name. It was a really long time ago!" Harry said, trying to defend himself. "I only really remembered James, because I'm named after him: Harry James Potter." He said. Charlus looked surprised at all of this; he obviously hadn't expected Harry to know he had living relatives. There was another moment of silence in the room, the Charlus smiled.

"Well, you knowing about us makes my job lots easier," he grinned at the child. "I spent loads of time yesterday thinking of what I could say to make you believe me, but if none of that is needed…well, all the better." He conveniently forgot to mention he had practiced other lines as well.

"Oh I'm sorry! You didn't have to-!" Harry started protesting, but his grandfather waved him off.

"Don't feel bad about it kid, I did it with joy and I could hardly wait until today, when I could finally meet you." He smiled at the boy. His file was definitely right, Harry was really polite and sweet, but he was quite shy. He wondered if something had happened to him, that his first reaction to what he had said was 'I'm sorry'. But it was probably being attacked by Death Eaters twice that caused it.

"So how is your healing going?" Charlus asked, and Harry told him about his head and his leg, and about the bruises. Charlus laughed when Harry told him he thought he looked like a Dalmatian, and it gave Harry a good feeling to make his grandfather laugh. Harry asked Charlus about himself, and wasn't surprised to find out that he was Head of the Auror Department. Charlus also told him about his wife, Dorea, and James. The way he described Dorea reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley, and how she had yelled at Fred and George about the joke-shop. "But Dorea really shouldn't complain about James' mischief, after all he got it from her." This caught Harry off guard.

"What?" he asked. Charlus grinned.

"Yeah, I know. But in her day she quite liked mischief too, and she's also got a bit of a detention record. Not nearly as bad as James though. But now that it's her son who's doing all the pranks, she's a bit worried. Someday he might go too far, and he might be expelled. But James doesn't know Dorea was into pranks, and don't tell him, it'd ruin her whole strict-mother reputation." Charlus grinned. He knew his wife was amused by most of the stuff her son and his friends came up with; after all, she'd been into pranks as well. It had stopped in her OWL year, then she had become more serious, but she could always appreciate a good joke. Once James had started taking after her though, she changed a bit into a mother-type. But she could still appreciate a good joke or a prank.

Charlus then told Harry about James, and how he was such a troublemaker. He also told him basic stuff, like James being in Gryffindor. He didn't say much more though, despite Harry's pleading gaze; he was sure his son would want to tell his cousin himself. Soon though, over an hour had passed and it was time to ask Harry what he had come to ask.

"Harry… Dorea, James and I are your only living relatives, and we would be… honored, and you would make us extremely happy, if you would agree to… come and live with us." He held his breath. This wasn't what he had practiced but oh well, who said improvising was a bad thing? He only backed up on that thought when he saw Harry's features turn to hesitant ones.

"Are you sure? Won't I be a burden? Three days can't be enough to decide something like that, you can't just take in another child, and I'm going to Hogwarts, I'll cost loads of money and I don't want to be a burden-" His rambling was cut short by his grandfather, who suddenly seemed to have a fire in eyes.

"Harry, whatever you are, you are _not_ a burden. You're an uncommonly sweet and polite child, and I have enjoyed every second in your presence. I have discussed it with Dorea and James, and both their first reactions were 'yes'. James has always wanted a brother, or a relative of his age. And you are, his age; he's only two years older than you. And as for money," he smiled "I have a top-job, we have vault full of galleons, if I stopped working now, it would be enough to live of for the rest of my life, and probably a big part of James' too. All of us would love to have you live with us; you're our family! And judging by how eager you were to hear about us, you aren't all that adverse to us, either. So now the decision lies with you, would you like to live with us, your family, or would you rather we find you a different home? We'd love to have you live with us, but it's your decision. Don't feel bad towards us if you decide not to, though I can't say I wouldn't be disappointed."

He was quite proud of this speech, and it wasn't rehearsed. He looked over the boy's face, so much like his son's. He had been shocked at first, how much they looked alike, but now that he was closer he could see the differences: Harry had higher cheekbones, slightly hollow cheeks, but not overly so, and emerald green eyes. He also held himself differently; a bit shy and insecure, but there was something that told you he stood firm and that he wasn't someone you could easily mess with, while James held himself with a confident, outgoing and slightly arrogant air. Harry was looking at him, his eyes traveling from eye to eye to see if he was lying.

Finally, in a small and slightly nervous voice, he said, "I'd really like to live with you." Charlus grinned and Harry smiled back. Though he was very happy and relieved Harry had accepted, he also felt that, especially with James, Harry wouldn't know what hit him.

**Okay, that's this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it . I was a bit disappointed though that over 400 of you read the last chapter and only three thought it would be nice to leave a review… You've got to understand it's rather disappointing for an author to work hard an a chapter and only get three reviews…**

**As for the site I recommended, I've put the link on my profile… **


	4. Settling in

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Four:**

**Settling in**

It seemed ages before the day that Charlus would pick Harry up finally came. At least, at first. As the week went by, that particular day came dangerously close, and Harry couldn't deny being nervous… but just a little bit, of course. But now the day was finally here, in fact, he only had an fifteen minutes left! Charlus would be here to pick him up at two o'clock. Harry still wondered how life with the Potters would be. James had obviously been very happy to get a cousin, but once he wasn't the only child in the house anymore, how would he feel then? Thoughts like these had kept his mind preoccupied the last few days.

After a few moments he shook his head to clear his thoughts, and got out of bed. He still had his few belongings to pack. Dorea had went to get some clothes for him so he wouldn't have to walk around in his hospital gown all the time, but he had the sneaking suspicion she'd take him on a shopping outing soon to get him some 'proper' clothes. He quickly changed into his new robes and flung his stuff into a backpack.

He looked around the room once more, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He spotted the mirror hanging by the door and walked over to it. He looked really fancy in these robes, even though the robes weren't made of a special kind of material or something. A sudden knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts, and when he looked at the clock, he was amazed to see it was already two o'clock. He yelled a quick "Come in!" and he saw a grinning Charlus Potter walking in. Harry half expected a maniacal James to walk in after Charlus, but he was disappointed. Grinning, Harry remembered his first encounter with the infamous James Potter…

_XXXXX_

_The day started out boring, as usual. Over the last few days Harry had noticed that if he just slept as much as he could, the day would go by quicker. It also helped his healing: his leg was almost better now. Unfortunately the sunlight was streaming through the window, which made it harder to sleep. Then the door to his room opened. He just ignored it. It was probably Amy anyway, checking to see is everything was still all right._

"_Ah dad, he's asleep!" a child's voice suddenly echoed through the room. Harry, now confused, opened his eyes and looked up. As he did so, he looked right into a pair of hazel brown eyes, just inches away from his face. Completely startled, Harry jumped back (as much as one can jump while lying down), and accidently fell off of the bed. _

"_Oh look dad, he's awake now!" The same voice said. Harry was already getting back up, Charlus rushing to his side to help him, all the while telling James off for scaring him. Harry, slightly ashamed of his reaction, quietly crawled back into bed in a sitting position and pulled the covers over him. The good part was, this gave him some time to look at his dad for the first time… 'My cousin, he's my cousin now', he reminded himself. He really did look extraordinarily like him. James looked just like Harry had done when he was thirteen, except that he had a slightly more built body, hazel colored eyes and of course, no scar. Currently he was looking bored and unfazed, while Charlus was lecturing him about being more subtle and considerate. James snuck a glance at Harry, and, noticing Harry was looking at him, grinned mischievously._

"_James, are you even listening?" His father asked, exasperated. James looked at him, and with a slightly sheepish smile, answered, "Honestly dad? Not really". Charlus sighed, and apparently let it slide. Or maybe he just gave up, because James had already walked away and was currently crawling onto Harry's bed._

"_You OK, not sitting on anything am I? Wouldn't want to get told off for that as well." James grinned at him. Harry smiled back. "No, you're fine." Harry said softly, unsure of what else to say. He'd imagined so many things he would say on the day he met James, but now that that day was here, he was lost for words. He noticed James was studying Harry just as much as Harry had studied him before. _

"_You know, you look just like me!" James suddenly said. Harry raised his eyebrows, "Nu-uh, _you_ look just like _me!_" James laughed. "No, I'm older so therefore you look just like me!". Harry crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine." James laughed again._

"_This is going to be so cool. I can't wait for you to come home, we'll have so much fun! I can teach you to play Quidditch, do you know what that is Harry? And what about pranks, do you like pranks?"_

"_Yea, I like pranks. I used to have these twins at school, and they were really good at them. But I don't really do them myself though, I usually get involved in… other stuff." Harry answered._

"_Oh, ok…" James said, looking a bit disappointed. Harry immediately regretted what he'd said, but James recovered almost immediately. "Well I can tell you, me and my friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter, we love pranks! And I bet we're better than those twins, cause we're just the best! I can't wait till you meet them, it'll be so cool! And you can help us if you want."_

"_Sure, I'd like that." Harry said kind of shyly. James really had a gift for making an awkward situation not-so-awkward. The kid just kept talking and talking! James launched into the full story of their best prank yet, when one evening during dinner at Hogwarts, they had made rats pop up out of the Slytherin's food. Though the general gist of it was funny and Harry was impressed with the Marauders' transfiguration level (although he suspected most of it was probably James and Sirius, since they were so talented), Harry didn't agree with the 'picking on the Slytherins' part. At least, not anymore. After the war, some of the Slyhterins confessed what they did, and turned out not to like it all anymore than people on the light side did. They were just under a certain pressure to live up to their reputation or ancestry. Especially after finding out the truth about Regulus Black, it had all created a certain compassion in Harry, and he learned even better not to judge a book by its cover._

_James kept going on about pranks and told Harry more about the Marauders. Harry eagerly took it all in. After all, he hadn't ever found out _that_ much about them from Sirius and Remus._

_All too soon they had to leave again, and James made a spectacular exit by tripping off of the bed and taking all of the sheets with him. Harry almost laughed his head off, and James just ducked up from the ground with a lopsided grin on his face…_

_XXXXX_

"So, are you ready to go to your new home?" Charlus' question startled Harry out of the memory. He grinned

"Definitely! I've got everything packed already, I don't think I've left anything- "

"You packed already? Harry! You shouldn't be doing something like that when you've just gotten out of the hospital!" Charlus wasn't mad, more worried about Harry's condition. Harry seemed to regret his actions only slightly. "It really wasn't much stuff, I think I did it within 10 minutes." Harry replied, looking slightly guilty.

Charlus' features softened. He didn't want the boy to think he was mad at him. He strode over to Harry and gave him a hug. Harry hesitantly hugged him back. 'It's probably something he still has to get used to. Oh well, once Dorea gets started he'll be used to it before he knows it.'

XXXXXXX

"MUM! I swear I did not put a dungbomb in Harry's room!"

"James Charlus Potter! I hope for your sake that you didn't! This is not time for your childish pranks. Harry is coming here, his new home, for the first time. I want him to feel comfortable, the poor dear, I can't imagine what he must be feeling now! He must be so nervous, and anxious, and probably a bit sad too, even though-"

"MUM! Harry isn't a six year old, you don't give him enough credit. And for the pranks, well, we're aloud to be childish! They're funny and-"

"Very well James, the next time you want something from your father and I, I'll remember that you are very childish. Now, your father and Harry will arrive at any moment now, so let's get into the front room." James, who had just been rolling his eyes before, now looked mortified. "Mum, I didn't mean…" He gave a big sigh, slouched his shoulders, and walked into the front room looking defeated. On purpose, of course.

Right at that moment, the fire in the front room turned green, and Charlus Potter, along with Harry, tumbled out. Charlus managed to get out all right, and thanks to Charlus' fast reaction Harry was saved the embarrassment of falling. James immediately exchanged his pouting look for a grinning one and straightened his shoulders.

"Harryyy! Welcome to your new home! So what do you want to see first? Your room, or mine, or the kitchen or- or" James looked really excited now "the Quidditch pitch! We got one about four years ago, it's bloody great! So?" James looked expectantly at Harry who stood there unsure of what to say. Luckily Dorea came to his rescue. She gave him a warm hug and proceeded to tell James to give Harry the 'grand tour' and to just show him everything.

So there he was, walking through the tall hallways of Potter Manor together with the man who would become his father. Harry felt a bit nervous as they walked by themselves, wondering what he should talk about. How come he could think of plenty of topics in any situation, but once he started _thinking_ about what to say, there was nothing?

Luckily James, as always, had the gift of making people feel comfortable in an uncomfortable situation. He started explaining about Potter Manor and how it wasn't as large as the word "manor" implied, but more like a nice, spacey house with high ceilings. Harry decided he loved them; they gave off a very impressive feeling of grandeur and style. Apparently the second floor was divided into two parts, one of them the sleeping area (with so much as five bedrooms and three bathrooms), and the other being a relaxation area. The relaxation area had a library, drawing room, a room with portraits of the Potters' ancestors, and another room that was very cozy with its red armchairs, wall-hangings and the fireplace. It all reminded Harry very much of the Gryffindor Common room. The Manor also had an attic, where old things stood that weren't used anymore, there were a couple of boxes with keep-sake things, and some more.

When James showed Harry his new room, his mouth dropped. It looked like a prince's room! Across from the door there was a king sized bed with velvety red covers, two large fluffy pillows, and at each corner a pole stood that was lifting a sort of roof over the bed. Along the sides red and gold colored curtains fell to the ground. On either side of the bed were two windows which went from the floor to the ceiling and they too had curtains surrounding them. On the floor was a rich-feeling carpet that, without shoes on, Harry was sure would feel like heaven. To his left were two doors, one with the word "Bathroom" on it and the other, James showed him, was a walk-in closet. Harry was sure that even with all his belongings put together (of his previous world and this one), he could still only fill half of the closet. On the other side of the room was a desk and a cupboard to store other things. There wasn't yet much on the walls or other personal decoration, but Harry had the feeling that would be changing soon. James room was also close by; diagonally across from Harry's.

James led Harry downstairs (via the Grand Staircase that reminded Harry of a ballroom entrance staircase, albeit a bit smaller) and they came into the hallway. On one side of the hallway, opposite of the chimney through which Harry had arrived, was a room that looked like an official-looking living room, and Harry found out that it was the room in which guests were welcomed and entertained. It was very logical to have such a room opposite of the Floo network. Next to said Floo network, a bit ways away, there was a set of double doors which led the study room. Although there was a library upstairs, this room was more for actual working and to maybe even hold a small meeting. At the end of the hallway another set of double doors led the real living room, which was less official looking than the guest-entertaining room, but also not as cozy as the one upstairs. The living room also led to a family-sized dining room and kitchen, although James told him that attached to the guest-entertaining room there was a large dining room, and Potter Manor also had a basement which Charlus used sometimes as a dueling room.

Harry took it all in with a feeling as if he was finally coming home. How come he hadn't known of the place in his old universe? Had it been destroyed? Well he sure as heck wouldn't let anything happen to it this time; the Manor was very beautiful and it was his family's house. He and James were now waling outside towards the Quidditch pitch, with James blabbering on about all his amazing acts during the Quidditch matches at Hogwarts. The Pitch wasn't next door to the house, that might be a bit dangerous, but it couldn't be more than a ten minute walk either, and they were still visible from the house. In between the house and the Pitch there was a large lawn of grass, and surrounding it was a beautiful garden and he could even see a forest behind it. He suddenly wondered where they were, could they possibly be near a city, or did they live in the middle of nowhere?

"So do you wanna try?" James' voice startled Harry out of his musings.

"Ehrm, try what, again?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Well, I completely understand if you don't want to, after all, it's no small thing going up against James Potter on a broomstick. You'll probably lose anyway." His father answered him with that arrogant smirk of his. Harry's eyes flashed ad he readily accepted the challenge. He'd show James who was the best flyer here, after all, everyone always said he flew better than his father even did. "Good, the broom shack is right over here. We keep all the Quidditch stuff here instead of at the house." Seeing Harry's questioning gaze, James elaborated. "Well, you see, I once tried a racing broom inside the house, only to test how quickly it could maneuver!", he hurriedly added, "But I broke some ancient ornament from mum's family, and, well, let's say sometimes I'm still surprised I got out of that unscathed." James was shaking his head, as if unable to believe someone could go as far as to ban brooms inside after such a trivial incident.

They had only just mounted their broom when a house elf by the name of Tickey came and told them that dinner was ready at the Manor. With an exclamation of "Food!" James hurriedly put the brooms back into the shed. "Hey Harry, since we don't get to race on brooms, how 'bout running for it?" James grinned.

"Alright, you're on!"

And so he and Harry raced back to the house. James, being far better nutritioned than Harry, naturally won the race. Harry pointed this out to him and James just waved it away, resulting in both boys entering the dining room arguing.

"You had an unfair advantage, that's cheating James!"

"But you agreed to the terms, so you can't complain if you lost!"

"What terms! You were already half-way to the Manor once I got started! There, another unfair advantage, cheater!" Harry stuck his tongue out to James, only realizing after he had done so that Charlus and Dorea were watching them half-amused, half-unsure. He blushed at his childish antic and quickly took his seat at the table.

Harry soon discovered that Potter Manor's house elves could give Hogwarts' a run for their money; for their food was delicious. After dinner Harry was sure his waist size grew by two sizes. He was happy to find that the treacle tart, which they had for desert, was also James' favorite. When Harry mentioned this, James answered, "Yea, just stick with me and you'll pick up all the habits needed to become amazing, Harry."

"Whatever, I already loved this desert before I ever met you."

James shrugged, "Guess you just inherited the Potter-genes, which also happen to be a recipe for awesomeness."

"You ARE the most over-confident person I have ever met."

"I'll take it as a compliment then, thank you very much." James once again grinned his infamous grin, one which Harry was getting quite accustomed to and now immediately linked with his cousin. It was worrisome, though, that James didn't even realize just how conceited he was acting.

After dinner Charlus, Dorea and James introduced Harry to Exploding Snap, which, really, he already knew how to play. However he wasn't supposed to know, so he enjoyed asking questions, teasing his brother by asking one every time it was James' turn. By the look in James' eye he knew exactly what Harry was doing, which made Harry enjoy it even more, especially as Dorea would patiently give him a detailed answer every time. Charlus also seemed to be on to him, if his secretive smile was anything to go by, and he amusedly glanced from his son to Harry. All too soon Harry felt an overwhelming desire to go to bed and sleep, and surprisingly not even 15 minutes later Dorea shooed them off to bed, saying they'd had enough excitement for one day.

James challenged Harry to another running match, but this time it was Charlus who put a stop to it. "By Merlin, one of you will end up clunking down the stairs, and personally I like my two boys whole and alive here at home." Harry felt a rush of warmth, appreciation and a feeling of belonging running through him at that statement, and he still had that same smile on his face when he fell asleep, dreaming about that Quidditch race he and his father were sure to have tomorrow.

XXXXXX

Unfortunately it seemed Harry and James would have to wait a bit longer for their Quidditch race, because at breakfast Dorea announced that they would be going to Diagon Alley today. Although both boys were disappointed that they'd have to wait with their match, an hour later the family stood in front of the chimney. Dorea was clutching a pouch that Harry knew contained Floo powder. He wished they wouldn't travel with it; he wasn't yet ready to make a fool of himself by falling out of the chimney.

"See dear, you throw in a pinch of Floo powder, and then the flames turn green. Don't worry, they won't burn you. Here, Charlus why don't you go first? That way Harry can see how it's done." Dorea gave a reassuring smile and Charlus stepped in, said 'Diagon Alley!', and, spinning, he disappeared.

"Don't worry Har, the spinning isn't as bad as it looks. It never made me queasy before." James shrugged and hooped into the flames as well. He was about to say his destination, before turning to Harry and, smirking, he said "And otherwise, it'll be a spectacular entrance into the wizarding world to fly out of the chimney with a bunch of vomit following you." Before his mother could get a hold of him (she was already advancing on him with a face like thunder), he quickly said 'Diagon Alley' and disappeared.

"Oh that boy! One of these days that smart mouth is going to get him into big trouble!" Dorea was still half fuming when Harry went into the chimney. He didn't want to remember just what kind of trouble James' behavior would get him into in the future, or at least Harry's past. He made sure to say his destination loud and clear, he didn't get dizzy or inhale any soot, and just when he thought he might have nailed Floo traveling the spinning stopped and Harry fell forward flat on his face. 'You've got to be kidding me', he thought, as he heard James' triumphant laughter, 'After seven years in the wizarding world, you'd have thought I could stop myself tripping'. Charlus helped him up and Harry glared at James, who still had the nerve to laugh. Moments later Dorea made a perfectly graceful entrance and immediately James' laughter ceased. She looked at James suspiciously causing James to acquire an I'm-so-innocent-and-cute-but-meanwhile-very-guilty look. Luckily, Charlus saved the day by leading the small family outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry, having 'never been to Diagon Alley' before, let his mouth drop at the sight of it. He could feel James' eyes on him, him grinning, at the sight of his cousin's reaction to seeing Diagon Alley for the first time. He felt Dorea place an arm around him and she started steering them forward.

"Can we go to the Quidditch store first mum? I reaaaally want to show Harry the new Nimbus 1500! It's the fastest model yet and everyone says it's unbeatable!"

"We'll certainly go there darling, but I was thinking perhaps Madam Malkin's is best to be the first stop. Harry needs a whole new wardrobe and you also need some new robes James, you've grown so much last year." She said, fondly running a hand through his hair. To Harry's surprise James let her do this without fuss.

"Look Harry, there's the apothecary, where you buy your potion ingredients, and over there is Eeylops Owl Emporium, it has everything you need for your owls. We send mail via owls, did you know that Harry? And, and - ", James looked exceptionally excited now, "there's the Quidditch store! C'mon, we'll have a quick look before mum and dad catch up!" And so James dragged Harry off to the show window where he excitedly pointed out the broomstick to him. It did look really nice, at least, compared to the other broomsticks he could see. However, compared to his old Nimbus 2000, it wasn't much of a show. He wondered how well brooms flew in this time?

James already had his nose pressed up against the window and was still trying to get closer. He gave a moan in longing. "I've been begging mum and dad for _ages_ if I can have one, and if I'm to try out for the team this year I seriously need a good broom. I mean, not that my Cleansweep 160 is all that bad, but it's not new either." He let out a sigh.

Meanwhile Charlus and Dorea had caught up and managed to drag them away, and all too soon Harry was up on the stool with a way-too enthusiastic Madam Malking taking his sizes. He winced as he felt another prod in his waist. Next to him, an equally unamused James stood being prodded as well, Harry could see him in the mirror they shared. The boys shared a look of uttermost boredom and annoyance in the mirror. Harry even thought he heard James grumble "I should get that broom just for enduring this torture." Behind them, by the counter, Harry could see Charlus and Dorea whispering and pointing excitedly in the catalogue, picking out robes for them. Well, more like, Dorea was pointing excitedly, and Charlus seemed to be dealing with his own form of torture. Harry smirked. He realized that he quite loved this new family life.

"Here, James how do you like this one?" Dorea asked, pointing out robes in the catalogue that Harry couldn't see. James made a funny little sound in the back of his throat that didn't sound too appreciative.

"Mum, I don't get it, I'll be wearing my Hogwarts robes at school, why do I even need new robes?"

"Well then how about during the Hogsmeade trips? Or on free days? You don't want to parade around in the school uniform constantly do you." The question was rhetorical, and James seemed to give up the fight. He ended up with three new robes and two expensive looking cloaks. By the time he had received these, Harry was only half-way through his fitting. He was very relieved to be done with it, and exited the shop with no less than five new robes and three cloaks. He really wondered when he'd find the time to wear all these, and sometimes he was more comfortable in Muggle clothes anyway.

Next stop was Flourish and Blotts, for Dorea wanted a new book and Charlus needed new parchment and quills. Harry went around to look for himself, wandering through the different aisles, his eyes brushing over the covers. His eyes fell on an all too familiar book and he smiled sadly at the sight of it.

Hogwarts: A History

Ah, all the quarrels Ron and he had had with Hermione that involved that book. He took it off the shelf and stared at it mesmerized. Ron and Hermione… he was pained to say he hadn't thought an awful lot about them since his arrival and he wondered how they were doing. What was going on in his world? How had they taken the disappearance of the Chosen One? He snorted. Not good most likely. He opened the book to look at the table of contents and read through them. Mm, some things actually sounded interesting. One thing in particular caught his interest and he flipped through the book to find the right page…

"Something caught your interest Harry?"

Harry spun on the spot, a guilty look upon his face as he looked into his uncle's eyes. "Uhm- uh, no, nothing. Just, just the title sort of sprung out." Charlus held out his hand, wordlessly demanding for the book. Harry gave it to him. Once Charlus saw the title, he smiled.

"Would you like to have this Harry?" Harry hesitated. "James got something as well, although I expect this book will be more educational than his'." Charlus winked.

"Yes sir, I'd like to have it very much." Harry found himself saying. He was slightly surprised at his answer, but pleased none the less. Now he had something to remind him of his old home. Maybe he'd even read it; Hermione would be so proud.

They left the bookstore with exclamations from James that it was now Quidditch time, and he and Harry ran over to said store. Even though Harry knew full-well all the supplies the store had, he still let James drag him from isle to isle, form show-case to show-case. He even spotted Charlus looking interestedly at a mini model of a Quidditch pitch, complete with miniature players which followed the instructions the owner gave. This way captains could play out their strategies to show their team, or to improve them. Harry saw Dorea waiting patiently outside. All too soon Harry and James found themselves, once again, drooling over the Nimbus 1500, when Charlus and Dorea came for them.

"Let's go buds, we can get some ice-cream before we head back to the house. I still have some reports to finish for work."

James moaned, but whether it was in disappointment or longing, Harry didn't know. Then, suddenly, James got a mischievious spark in his eyes and a grin (one that reminded Harry of a cartoon's 'evil grin'), both of which disappeared a moment later.

"You know Harry, we were thinking about playing Quidditch, but I don't think we'll be able to, come to think of it." He said, as they headed to Florean Fortescue's.

"Mm, why's that?" Harry asked, knowing full well his aunt and uncle were listening.

"Well, I know I've got my broom, and there are two others. But they aren't very good you know, one is like the first Comet ever produced and it belonged to _dad_ when he was at Hogwarts. The other is an old Shooting Star, my friend Sirius was on it last summer and suddenly it started acting so weird, it just threw him off completely! Luckily he was near the ground so nothing happened, but it could have ended up really bad. You shouldn't go on those brooms, it's dangerous. That means we'll have to wait with our race till we get to Hogwarts!"

Playing along, Harry said "Nooo! That's like a month and a half away! But we could take the risk though right? Maybe the Comet isn't so bad!" Harry said hopefully. Both gave up their order for the ice cream and the quartet sat down at a table.

"Harry, you don't know how tempered a half-broken broomstick is, and trust me, they're not enjoyable. Besides, you're my cousin! We can't let anything happen to you!" Although Dorea and Charlus had having a quiet conversation of their own, this statement caught their attention.

"I know, but who says something bad will happen? I mean, I am a Potter! We're brilliant on brooms, you said so yourself. I bet-"

"Absolutely not!"

Both James and Harry, very winded up in their conversation, turned their surprised heads to Dorea, whom they hadn't realized had been listening in *cough cough*.

"Now I am not a fool, I know very well that you're trying to get us to buy that darn broomstick, but I will _not_ have _either_ of you flying the other two brooms. Charlus, I know we'll fall right for their hoax, but I do have to agree with James on this one. Those brooms should have been replaced years ago, Sirius was lucky that he hadn't broken any bones!"

""Well," Charlus began, fighting to keep a smile off of his face, "you know I'll never stand against acquiring a new and improved broomstick."

"Oh, you're as bad as they are!"

"And you know you are too." Charlus and Dorea smiled lovingly at each other, and Harry almost felt as if he should turn his head away from this private moment. James, ever so romantic, butted in with "So we're getting it then!" accompanied with a large grin. "While we're at it, can we get two of them? One for Harry and one for me? It can be your welcome present for Harry, and how happy we are to have him in the family."

Dorea smiled, "We'll see. But first we'll have to go into Gringotts to get some more money. Let's go kids!" And Harry couldn't help but notice she got up rather enthusiastically also. "BUT" Dorea said, as she rounded on the boys with a mischievious smile of her own, she continued (completely overriding James exclamation of 'No, not the but!'), "Charlus and I get to ride them first".

"Yes, dear, I quite like that idea also." Harry's uncle said with a smile.

"And then they wonder where I get it from! You know, you guys should really ground yourselves the next time you want to ground me, cause it´s your fault I get into trouble!"

"I fail to see the logic there, son" Charlus said. All the way to Gringotts father and son continued the argument that was really a playful one. Harry once again let himself be awed by the majesty of the wizarding bank and got into a cart with his family. They rode off to a very familiar looking vault where Charlus and Dorea got out to get some money. James stayed behind obediently and Harry followed his example.

"Hey Harry, you see that vault over there?" Harry followed James' pointed finger and nodded.

"Vault 684? Yea I see it. What about it?"

"They say it's haunted!" At Harry ridiculing gaze, James continued, determined to convince him. "They say it belonged to this really old family, called the Cavereins, but they died out decades ago. They say that their treasure was so large and unique, and they didn't even have an heir to pass it on to! And because of that, they cursed their vault so no one could ever enter it again!" James was breathless by the end of the story, obviously thrilled by such a tale.

"So?"

"So? _So?_ I say we go and check it out! Oh don't look at me like that again. Mum and dad have to get money first, it'll take some time to collect all the gold for those brooms. No one will notice if we slip out for a sec! Come _on!_"

James was already climbing out of the cart, towards the opposite side of the Potter Vault. He knew he shouldn't follow him, knew it would lead to trouble, but still Harry couldn't resist temptation… that, and he didn't want to disappoint his father already. Both Harry and James stood in front of the vault. James comically touched it with one finger and drew back. Nothing happened.

"Well. That was dramatic. Shall we get back into the cart then James?"

"Hold on, let me just try this." James slid away the stone blocking the keyhole and prodded the hole with his finger.

"Mm."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey look! There's something here at the bottom, way below the keyhole! Some sort of… something. Maybe, if I push it or something, the vault will open." Harry frowned. "James, I really don't think you should-".

But it was too late. James had already been toying with it and suddenly Harry felt as if he was transported by a portkey; there was the same tug behind the navel and the same rush of the wind. He was suddenly surrounded by darkness, although he could hear someone else's breathing.

"James?"

"Juh-huh?"

"Uhm… what happened?" he let an obvious bite shine through in his tone of voice.

"I dunno! I wish I had my wand, then we could get some light! Ouch!" Apparently James had knocked something over and it clattered to the floor. It made a lot of noise and Harry wondered if it was an armor. Whatever it was, it sounded like a very expensive metal.

"You know, I think we're inside the vault!" James said enthusiastically.

"No way, you're kidding!" He felt more than saw James look up at his sarcastic tone. "You know, I never took you to be the sarcastic type. I always thought- "

But James was silent immediately, and Harry was sure he'd heard it too. A rush of wind that really shouldn't be inside a closed off space, and something else clattered to the ground. James moved towards Harry, suddenly not feeling so cocky anymore. "Yea, I really appreciate your ghost story now James!"

Slowly Harry's eyes began to adjust to the darkness, but he couldn't make out much yet. Only large shadows which told him this vault was indeed filled with lots of treasure. Having the first part of James' tale confirmed did nothing to ease his apprehension about the situation. Then he heard it again. The rushing sound seemed closer than before…

"What d'you think it is?"

"I dunno… but I do know I'm never following you into anything ever again!"

Suddenly both boys shut up, for the sound was back again, coming closer, closer… right towards them!

""

Both boys yelled at the top of their lungs, and this sound seemed to have the desired affect because behind them light appeared and they both ran for it, right through the door and they bumped into other people.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!"

Both boys froze at the spot and slowly turned around to face Dorea. Even James looked scared, and Harry understood why… He vowed that he himself would _never _make his aunt so angry…

Looking back at their Diagon Alley trip, Harry was very surprised James and he came out unscathed. Sure, Dorea had thrown a fit about them getting sucked into a vault and why they couldn't stay out of trouble for five minutes without supervision, etcetera etcetera. In the end Harry was most surprised that they'd still gotten the brooms, although they weren't allowed to ride them for an undecided amount of time. James and he had been sent to their rooms without dinner.

Not that he'd ever doubted it, but he was sure that life with James Potter would never be dull.

XXXXXX

"Really?"

"Yes, they're already acting as if they have been childhood brothers all their life. You should have seen the look on their face once Dorea told them off! Identical!" Charlus chuckled at the memory. Of course, he strongly disapproved of the boys' actions but their desperate and bewildered faces once they came out of that vault were priceless. He had just recounted the whole story to Millicent Bagnold, who had come to visit and see how things were going.

"That's wonderful! I'm glad they're doing so well together, I'll admit that that I had my insecurities about this arrangement."

"Don't we all have them about our decisions?" Charlus said as he took a sip of wine. Dorea was away at a meeting for one of the organizations she was part of. He was glad she got to get outside the house and be around, ehm… some 'grown up' people. He knew what was bothering his wife. It wasn't that they disapproved of their sons' curiosity or his spirit of adventure, it was more the fear of what trouble it could get him into. James didn't realize that there were certain boundaries that just shouldn't be crossed, or that certain actions were accompanied with responsibility.

"I just hope he doesn't influence Harry too much, he's just a boy looking for approval."

"Charlus I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Harry yet, so I can't judge as well as you. But I _have_ read his medical and Auror report, and what they show me is a boy who is wise beyond his years, who has a fierce determination to stand up for what he believes in, and is an uncommonly loyal person who would sacrifice his own needs if it meant keeping others happy."

Millicent smiled, and Charlus looked her into the eyes, curious.

"You might be in for a surprise Charlus. I think Harry might influence James more than James Harry."

**Tadaaa! Here's the new chapter… That only took like, what, three years? I'm very sorry to those who had to wait so long for it. I have some stories I wish would be updated as well but aren't, so I know how you feel. However, lately I've gotten a new drive to finish this story, so I'm working hard on making progress! I really want to share my story with you, and I know I will see this through. It's just a matter of how much time I have to work on it, because since school has started things have gotten pretty busy again.**

**Hope you're all doing well, and enjoy this start of the weekend! :D**


	5. Meeting the Marauders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Five:**

**Meeting the Marauders**

The month of July had almost passed, and Harry couldn't believe how fast the time was going. Most of the time was spent at Potter Manor (Dorea had her doubts if the boys were mature enough to be let off the grounds), but sometimes James and Harry snuck out to discover the forest and the nearby town. It was a small and cozy village that reminded Harry of Godric's Hallow, and he had a hunch that this town had played a part when James and Lily chose where to settle down. One particular time they had been rather daring by openly stepping into a small pub to get something to drink. After all, if Dorea had heard from the locals that they had been there, well… that wouldn't have been pretty. Other times they snuck around the house trying to find secret passageways or secret rooms, James being convinced that they were there and Harry having serious doubts.

Meanwhile, Charlus had been called back to work. He had taken some time off because Harry was coming and it had flown by. James had been disappointed that his father had to go to work again, and he and Harry decided they'd be down for breakfast the next day to say goodbye. This, however, proved more challenging than Harry thought. He had managed to drag James out of bed (apparently he was not a morning person), but he still had a sleepy look when they entered the dining room.

Charlus spluttered when he saw them, "What are you boys doing up so early?"

Harry answered him with a bright smile. "We wanted to see you off to work uncle! It was James' idea, wasn't it James?"

James grumbled something as rubbed his eyes and Charlus gave him an amused smile. "Well nothing can spoil my day anymore after seeing my two favorite kids. Not even that two-foot high pile of paperwork I'll have to go through at the office."

"What do you do at the ministry, uncle?" Harry was surprised that he hadn't thought of asking the question before.

"I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror." At Harry questioning gaze, he elaborated. "Well I have been told that Aurors are something like Muggle police men? We track and catch Dark Wizards, we convict them for their crimes, and usually we have to send them to the Wizard Prison Azkaban."

James seemed to have woken up by now, and put in his own word. "But dad's the best, he's even Head of the Department!"

"Not Head of the Department James, I am only Head of the Auror Division." Charlus' eyes were twinkling.

"Well whatever, you're just the best. I'm surprised actually that you got off this long dad, with Voldemort and the disappearances and everything."

"Yes, well, being Head does have its perks. But you're right, it's high time that I got back. There are even some things about the Hearthden attack not cleared up yet, and Voldemort won't stall his schemes just to give us a breather." Charlus frowned.

Harry however was surprised. "You mean you were involved there?"

Charlus sighed. "Yes, well, it was Voldemorts worst attack ever. Actually, in general, including all the Dark Lords that ever existed, it was the worst attack ever. A whole village completely wiped out." Charlus shook his head, lost in thought. "And it's not just cleaning up the mess, it's mostly the remaining Muggles. They don't know of Magic, they don't know how this happened, and it's a never ending task to cover up the whole mess with either a believable story, or by wiping all their memories. There's always some relation out there that we don't know of and can't reach, so we can't ever tie all the loose ends. That, and we try to figure out who the Death Eaters were that did this. There are certain magical signatures that people and/or their wands leave behind; we investigate them and try to track the persons with the incriminating signatures."

Harry played with his food a bit, mulling over Charlus' words. He realized that he never quite realized what a complicated job it was to cover up Wizarding things for the Muggles.

"But this attack wasn't solely about wreaking havoc, it was mainly Voldemort announcing his presence – and the true threat he poses – to the Wizarding World. Sure, there have been disappearances and mysterious killings for the past few years, and we suspected it was organized, but only 'bout a year ago did we find out we were dealing with a Dark Lord. And then Hearthden happened, and now it is out for everyone to know." Charlus sighed. "I doubt our Department has been such a favorite for the headlines since Grindelwald's reign. Another reason I have to get back. Come to think of it," he said, checking his watch, "I really should be off now."

"Now, you boys be good today alright? I mean it, the better you behave, the sooner you get to try those Nimbus 1500s." He smiled, and Harry and James chorused "Yes sir". Charlus gave them both a hug before he went off the chimney.

James and Harry looked at each other. It was slightly awkward, Harry half suspected James wanted to question him what the attack on Hearthden had been like. James however seemed to be wanting no such thing. He looked troubled by the information they had been told and fidgeted some with his chair.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Harry was caught off guard by the question, as well as by the hesitation in James' eyes.

"Do you think there'll be a war?"

"Uhm, well…"

"I mean, he _is_ a Dark Lord and the fact that he hasn't been caught yet isn't promising." James sighed. "Look, you didn't grow up knowing Wizarding History, but Grindelwald was a Dark Lord during the 40's. He was powerful when dad and mum grew up, and though they haven't told me much, I know they didn't have the carefree lives people their age should have."

Harry looked at James with curiosity; this was a whole different side of James than he had seen up till now. This wasn't the carefree prankster who's biggest worry was where he could find his next adventure; this was the one who put his friends and family first, and who's loyalty was unquestionable. This was also the side that didn't reject Remus for what he was, but instead came up with something that would help him bear his burden. Harry got a newfound respect for his dad, and how grown up he already really was. Even if he did his best to hide it from everyone else.

"Well, if it comes to that, we'll just have to fight it won't we?" James looked surprised at his answer. "Someone once told me that what will come will come, and we'll meet it when it does. Whatever happens, it's no use worrying about it now. Maybe, now that everyone's aware of Voldemort, we'll be on the lookout and he'll be caught soon. Maybe he's a great wizard and we'll be dealing with him for a few more years to come. But we can't start worrying about it now James, cause we can't change anything about it now."

James frowned, but then he nodded and looked away. He turned back, half relieved-looking, half smirking. "I thought I was the older one here? When did you get so wise?"

Harry smiled back. "You wouldn't believe how fast you grow up in an orphanage James. Not everyone is as lucky as you to have two such wonderful and loving parents." He kept steady eye-contact with him. It was essential that James understood this, Merlin it would change so many things for the better if he just realized how blessed he was, and that not everyone had this. James also kept eye-contact, and a moment later a question spilled from his lips. "How bad was it at the orphanage?"

Harry closed his eyes and his lips tightened. It was as if, after all this time, his father was finally asking what he'd been through at the Dursleys. He wanted so badly to spill everything, and to get a hug like so many he'd gotten from Mrs. Weasley, to hear those so-desired comforting words.

But this was not his right anymore; this wasn't the situation anymore. He wasn't Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, tragic hero, Saviour of the Wizarding World anymore. No, he was Harry Potter, the eleven year old cousin of James Potter. Unknown, except for a few ministry records. Perhaps still a tragic hero, but one whose story no-one knew. He was loved and had a family. A future. And James Potter was sitting here now, in front of him, sympathizing with him about a past he had not experienced, though a past he could relate to. He opened his eyes.

"I shared a room with five other boys, but there was only one shower and sink for us. I was lucky I even got to go to school, we were very poor and it showed in everything. The building. The bed sheets. Our clothes. The food. We didn't have many caretakers either, so they were all busy with the little kids who needed attention. That left the rest of us to do whatever we please, which didn't lead to good things. If we had chores some people ditched them in favor of terrorizing the streets; there was no motivation to achieve something, no affection for others, no feeling of responsibility. Do you want to hear more?"

James looked like he was having trouble picturing such a situation, as if surreal that such living conditions actually existed. He looked down for a moment, unsure again of what to say. But then he looked up again and now it was his turn to stare Harry intently in the eye.

"I'm really glad you're here."

There was nothing but truth in James face, and his eyes spoke volumes. Harry's heart lifted, and an ancient old burden was removed from him. He knew now. He knew that James really wanted him as his cousin, just like, years ago, he had wanted Harry as a son. It felt as though, after so long a search, he had finally come home. And although it wasn't what teenage boys did, and he knew that if anyone else had present he wouldn't have done it, be he leaned forward and hugged his father. James hugged him back equally fierce, and Harry couldn't help the prickling feeling at the back of his eyes.

He could finally let go. He could finally let his past go.

XXXXXXX

Harry had been sleeping quite peacefully. No nightmares, no thrashing around, but sleeping how every normal person slept. He ignored the sunlight that was streaming through his bed curtains, favoring instead to pull up his covers over his head. He didn't know what time it was and frankly he didn't care: he was relaxed where he was and if he was concerned, it could go on forever. He also ignored it when he heard his door open and close again. It was probably Dorea anyway, and she'd never wake her nephew up from his sleep. She was too fond of him.

Snuggling closer into the bed, his thoughts grew foggy again as sleep began to take over once more.

**James' POV**

As quietly as he could, he opened the door to Harry's room. Seeing as his cousin was still asleep, he closed it and silently treaded towards the bed. His cousin's head was hidden under the covers and James suppressed a grin. _What_ a familiar sight. And he knew this sight well enough to also know that Harry was very awake.

He had enjoyed every moment since Harry had come to live with them. Everything he had imagined and planned had come true (with the unfortunate exception of Quidditch) and he loved his cousin, whom he almost considered a brother already. At first it had been fun and games with Harry, getting to know him and help him get settled in the house. Well, perhaps not so much the last part, more like just letting Harry get to know him and his 'darker' side, aka pranks and mischief. But until a few days ago, that was all there was to their relationship.

However, the talk they'd had after his father's departure for work changed his views about his cousin. Harry had shown such a different side of himself when he gave him advice; it was so grown up and wise. He had been unable to say anything, something the Potter heir wasn't used to. And hearing what Harry had been through at the orphanage, Merlin he had never thought about people living in such conditions. He guessed that's how most people were, they didn't think about certain stuff until it got close to you. Until it happened to someone you love.

But the orphanage was hardly the worst chapter in Harry's life, after all, his mother had also been killed (_how_ had Harry dealt with that on his own?) and he had witnessed, had even been a victim of, the attack on Hearthden. James remembered his cousin while he was still in the hospital, and felt a rush of hatred for Voldemort, for everything that had to do with him. The Death Eaters, the Dark Arts, everything. He looked down at his cousin and he knew one thing for sure. He would never let anything happen to him ever again. He realized he himself was a child and couldn't protect him like his parents could, but there were things he _could_ do to make sure Harry wouldn't again be hurt by the likes of Voldemort.

He vowed to himself, right then and there that he'd always be there for Harry, that he would do whatever he could to protect his little cousin.

All that was left to do now, was to wake him. Well, James thought with a grin, perhaps he wouldn't be able to protect Harry from himself.

**Harry's POV**

He had just been lying there, innocently and quietly, when he got half a heart attack.

"HARRYYYYYY!"

The yelling was right next to his ear, and Harry shot up so fast his head knocked into something else and he heard a yelp of pain and surprise that rivaled his own. Blinking, he saw James sitting on the bed nursing his forehead, apparently the thing Harry had bumped into.

"Was that really necessary James?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed. James smiled at him before he started grinning. "Guess what day it is!" he answered in a sing-song voice.

"Definitely not a day for sleeping in, if you've got anything to say about it." Harry grumbled, massaging his temples.

James pointedly ignored that. "You can't seriously tell me you don't know what day it is… Well, just come downstairs with me, I'll show you!"

Harry wasn't sure if that would be a good idea or not, considering who exactly he was dealing with. Nevertheless, he obeyed and followed James downstairs. When he opened the door to the dining room he almost got another heart attack, because –

"SURPRISE!" Charlus and Dorea were both grinning at him, but the reason he winced was because James was yelling rather enthusiastically just a few inches from his ear. He looked over at the table, where a very elaborate breakfast was already prepared, next to it a big birthday cake, and on the other side several presents. Harry blushed slightly, realizing he had forgotten his own birthday!

Dorea gave him a warm hug and led him to the table, and Charlus gave him a big smile as well. James came jumping around the table begging his parents to let Harry open the presents, in such an enthusiastic way you'd think he was receiving them himself. Harry was just as curious and his puppy-dog face crumbled the last of Dorea's resolve.

He started opening the first present, which was from Charlus and Dorea. It was heavy and Harry felt the familiar feeling of a book. He had no reason to be disappointed however, because the title read _Quidditch teams of Britain and Ireland_.

"You'll have some studying to do there, Harry, because we won't be able to go to a professional Quidditch match until you find out your favorite team." Charlus smirked, and then Harry understood his real present: even though they didn't have them yet, it was tickets to a professional Quidditch game. He grinned and thanked them profusely. He also received his very own set of chess pieces so that he could play at Hogwarts, as well as a large bag of candy filled with all sorts and kinds to try out. From James, how surprising, he also received a large box, but this one filled with pranking stuff. At the look Dorea was giving her son, James immediately jumped to protest.

"Mum, Harry doesn't know anything about magical pranks, he is seriously lacking in common knowledge." Here Harry raised his eyebrows "I'm just being a good cousin by educating him before he is left to ruthlessness of Hogwarts." James finished, nodding importantly.

"And maybe you'd like to add that it's _you_ and your friends who are responsible for the ruthlessness?"

James grinned guiltily and almost shyly.

"Now, there's one more surprise we've got for you, hold on a moment." Charlus disappeared through the door. A moment later he returned, this time holding two long, thin packages. Harry had a pretty good idea what that was, and James let out a cry of "YES!", which was enough for Harry to give a full-blown smile. Both boys jumped up and each took a package, Harry opening it just a tad more gently than James, and sure enough, soon there were two brand new, shiny, sparkling Nimbus 1500's on the table.

"Harry now we'll finally get to fly! Oh we really have to try these out, can we go to the pitch now mum?"

"Finish your breakfast first boys, and get ready, and then you can fly."

Both Harry and James groaned at this, but did as they were told.

Conversations turned towards Quidditch once more, "Remember Harry, there are always seven players and three kinds of balls…" When another little surprise came. The four Potters had been seated comfortably enjoying the birthday breakfast when suddenly there was a tap on the window. Four heads turned, and Harry saw two handsome looking-tawnies sitting there.

"Oh, it's our Hogwarts letters!"

James stood up and passed Harry's to him before retrieving his own. Harry opened his to find the familiar emerald handwriting and text.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

"Hey, mine said the exact same two years ago, now that's what I call freaky." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations Harry! I can't believe how fast time goes, honestly… May I see the booklist dear?" Harry passed the list onto his aunt, having already seen it was quite similar to the one he received when he was eleven before.

"Mm" Charlus said, looking over his wife's shoulder, "I think this requires another trip to Diagon Alley soon, what do you think?"

"I agree, we'd better take out day for it, we've got twice as much shopping than usual…"

"Mum, dad?" James looked a bit unsure as he asked for his parent's attention. They smiled at him, "Yes, darling?"

"Can we meet up with Sirius, Remus and Peter? I'd like Harry to meet them before we go to Hogwarts, and we'd have so much fun together!"

Dorea looked a bit unsure. Even Harry felt a bit unsure, and slightly nervous, but honestly! He wasn't made of glass, only to be kept on a shelf in case he would break.

"What would you like, Harry?" Charlus' question startled him, but he didn't have to think about it for a moment.

"I'd love to meet James' friends."

He looked at his cousin to find him smiling broadly at him, and Harry smiled back. He felt a pleasant tingle in his stomach at meeting the younger versions of his Godfather and uncle.

"Well then that's settled. James why don't you write to them about meeting up, around, say… halfway through august? I think that sounds like a nice time to do the shopping."

James wrote a quick letter before getting ready, after all, they had a long-awaited Quidditch match to play…

XXXX

Not long after, three figures marched their way up to the Quidditch pitch, chatting excitedly. All three had a broom slung over their backs, two of them being shiny and very new, and the third being relatively new but obviously used. Charlus, James and Harry had almost reached the pitch, each dressed in comfortable robes that were ideal for Quidditch playing. Harry was really excited to play with his father; he'd finally get to see the legendary James Potter first-hand. James and Charlus were, meanwhile, boring him with how to ride his broomstick. Even once they were standing on the grass in the middle of the Pitch, they kept giving him last-minute tips.

"Just stay relaxed, the broom can feel if you're scared Harry," "And don't lean back too much, it messes up the coordination of the broom" "Talking about coordination, even a small movement from you can change your course nicely- " "So you shouldn't make too abrupt jerks, just handle it carefully. "

"I get it! Can we just fly now please?" Harry was slightly annoyed. He hadn't ridden a broom in ages, or so he felt, and now that he finally could he was treated like a baby who couldn't do anything on his own.

James grinned and mounted his broom. "OK, let's see how you do then, against the unbeatable James Potter." And he flew away.

Harry smirked, he had just gotten such a Slytherin idea…

"If you're so awesome, then why didn't you make the team in first year!" He yelled after his cousin, knowing full well he would set it up so that he _would_ make the team in first year. Charlus eyes also twinkled as Harry mounted his broom, and then he was off.

He felt the wind sweeping through his hair, he robes fluttering at his sides, the familiar fresh air in his face. Oh, how much he had missed this! He hadn't even realized it until he was back in the air. He started with a nice lap around the pitch, trying a small dive and coming back up (so that it looked more like a wave instead of a dive), it would be suspicious if he could already fly as experienced as when he had been in seventh year. James was already off doing more experienced stuff, and Harry stilled for a moment to watch him.

He flew fast, but very controlled. It was like he and the Nimbus were one, he barely had to move to make the perfect course. He dived, and although it wasn't quite as deep as Harry could, it was still impressive. He came up with speed and a gleeful, happy look of his face. He continued by racing circles around the pitch. Harry smirked. He'd show James Potter not to underestimate him.

He sped up to him, and kept up with his racing. James only then noticed him, and was surprised for a moment that Harry kept up to well. Harry gave a victorious grin, which made his cousin smirk. Then he sped up, flying more dangerously close to the stands, the maneuvering stepping up to a higher level. Harry kept up nicely, showing some of his own flying skill. James looked slightly annoyed. Then Harry decided to come all out, and he dove for the ground. He heard a worried cry of "Harry!" from behind, but he knew perfectly well what he was doing. Just feet from the ground, he suddenly came out of his dive and sped through the air, turning over and with a spectacular, unexpected turn he stood still in mid-air, facing James. James looked a bit shocked which had Harry smirking, until he heard clapping from his right. Looking, he saw his uncle with a proud look on his face.

"Well," he said, as he flew closer, "if there was any doubt before if you're a Potter, there sure isn't now. We Potters are as good as born on brooms. Natural skill." He winked, and Harry grinned.

"Thank you."

"That was bloody brilliant! Where did you learn to do that!" James looked breathless with excitement as he, too, flew over.

"Never mind, c'mon! Let's play Quidditch! Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"Well, we can practice for my team try-outs. I'm going for Chaser, remember we have to score, so if you could play Keeper for me, I could train."

Harry made a face, not liking having to wait around for James to shoot balls at him. Knowing his cousin, they would be right-on target.

"Fine, but only for a little bit. I want some more action than just being Keeper."

James and Harry got started, and Charlus flew around some more for himself, not having flown for a long time. As it turned out, Harry wasn't complete pants at being Keeper, because, although he only managed to stop a few of James' throws, his maneuvering was impressive. One time he almost got the Quaffle but he didn't get it in time, and it hit his arms really hard. Harry gritted his teeth, pitying the Keepers from Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Charlus, who just _happened _to see that particular catch, gave James an ear-full about not going all-out on his cousin. Harry and James had to quite their training, and instead threw the Quaffle back and forth, eventually ending (on Harry's request) with a couple races for the Snitch.

Harry caught if four out of five times, which was a nice record considering who his opponent was. He even made another spectacular dive, which he pulled out of admirably, with the snitch clutched in his hand. Charlus and James whooped, cheering him on, and Harry felt elated. When the trio made their way to the ground, and the house, Charlus and James couldn't stop praising him.

"Amazing! I've never seen a Seeker move like you do, not even at Hogwarts!"

"That was simply astounding Harry, very impressive. I couldn't be prouder of you."

"I bet you'll make a professional someday Har, you just wait! We can be in the same team!"

"How you are ever going to survive at Hogwarts, with first-years not allowed a broom…"

"Yea, they should just scrap that rule, and then Harry can be the Gryffindor Seeker, our current one isn't even that good. I mean, with two Potters on the team, we'll be unbeatable!"

They continued to praise him, and Harry was beginning to feel a bit embarrassed. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny he did feel a spark of satisfaction, to hear these words from his real family. He also made sure to remember their comment on how the current Gryffindor Seeker wasn't performing as well as hoped…

XXXX

Harry was nervous. No, scratch that, he was bloody freaking out! He was just moments away from meeting Sirius and Remus, and being together with all the people he loved. Sweet Merlin, he had wished for this for as long as he could remember, and it was finally coming true. Very surreal. Those things usually just didn't happen to Harry Potter. What if they didn't like him? What if he wasn't into pranks enough? What if they viewed him like the little kid they could just ignore?

Harry bit his lip. Seriously, these thoughts weren't going to help him at all. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. For some reason, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. What was that one Muggle saying he always appreciated? O yes… Man suffers most from the suffering he fears… Although rather dramatic for this situation, it did help him calm down and look over at his cousin, who was currently whining to his mother about the uselessness of having to re-take his sizes every time he set foot into Madam Malkins. They had already picked up all the other things required for Hogwarts: the books, the telescope, and all his potions equipment. After this there was just his wand left, and then he and James would go to meet the rest of the Marauders.

Harry had wondered endlessly about his wand; would he get his trusted holly one, or another since he was no longer the Boy-Who-Lived? He hoped he could get is beloved holly with phoenix feather wand back, but something also told him he wouldn't. He sighed. If there would be a prophecy in the future, and a Chosen One, that person would need the wand to stand a chance against Voldemort. It definitely got him curious about what wand he would receive though.

James finally seemed done and didn't take long at all to change back into his clothes and make his way over to the door, very clearly waiting for his mother to come. Harry made his way over to him.

"I hate robe shopping. It's just too much work and so _boring_." He continued,

"Now's the best part of the shopping though, we're going to get your wand!" James grinned. "I still remember when I got my wand," he put his hand in his pocket, where Harry knew his wand was, and a fond look crossed his face. "Ollivander, he sells them, he's a bit weird but I liked trying out all the different wands."

Harry remembered his own first encounter with the wand-maker; he hadn't enjoyed trying out round 20 wands. Trust James to be amused by something like that.

"You two boys ready? C'mon, just one last stop before we're done." The three made their way over to Ollivander's. Charlus hadn't been able to accompany them due to his Auror work, Harry had been a bit disappointed but they were fine with the three of them. As they stepped into the shop Harry over-played his reaction of amazement (after all, he had never been inside there in his entire life!) and walked over to the counter. Just like when Harry had first stepped into the shop, it seemed like there was no-one there. Perhaps Ollivander preferred dramatic entrances?

"Hello?" he said

Immediately someone came from around the corner. It slightly startled Harry; it was as if he had been waiting there the whole time for someone to call out.

"Ah! Mrs. Potter, how delightful to see you once again! And young James, how are you doing? The wand still working well for you?"

James smiled, "Yes sir, really well."

Ollivander now turned to Harry. "And who is this?"

"Harry Potter, sir" Harry shook hand with the strange wand-maker, looking into his eyes, which shone like moons. Not for the first time, he wondered if there was more to the man than he let on.

"Harry is Charlus' nephew, he recently came to live with us." She smiled fondly and even Ollivander looked pleased.

"Another Potter! Well then, let's get straight to business, shall we? But first, which is your wand-arm?"

"Err, well, I am right-handed."

And so started the process of measuring the weirdest part of his body, and trying out several wands. He had already tried several wands with dragon heartstring and some with unicorn hair, when Harry started doubting his own conclusion. Maybe he was wrong and would end up with his holly wand after all?

"Mm, tricky customer, eh. Ah, this one should be a better match. Mahogany, eleven inches, with phoenix feather." Even before Harry took the wand, he already knew this was the one. Very alike to his previous wand, yet not the same because Harry was not the Chosen One here. And sure enough, he felt a tingle go through his fingers, and red and gold sparks shot from his wand, falling gracefully to the floor as if it were a waterfall.

Dorea and James whooped, and Harry felt himself grinning also. Dorea paid Ollivander the eight galleons and the trio left the store, Harry thanking Ollivander as they did so.

"What will you do in the mean time, mum?"

"Oh, I still have some shopping of my own to do, dear. Now," Dorea said, getting a more serious look on her face. "We'll meet back in the Leaky Cauldron at five o'clock to return home. I trust you will be there on time?" James was already nodding, but Dorea couldn't help but add, "Please make sure you both are there Harry, once those children get started, it's easy to lose track of time."

"I'll do that, don't worry." Harry smiled, and Dorea gave both of them a hug. Although Harry accepted it easily, James all but dodged it, and with a fleeting look at the Leaky Cauldron, said "Mum! Not here, someone might see!" Harry, personally, couldn't help but remembering James easily accepting the loving gesture on their previous shopping trip. He smirked, apparently it was just when his friends were around. He'd certainly have to remember that for future reference…

James and Harry set off to the Leaky Cauldron, and with every step they took Harry could feel his nerves returning. The old question reformed in his head, what if they didn't like him? Didn't want to accept him? He and James entered, and when they couldn't find the others immediately Harry actually felt relieved. They got a table near the wall with a perfect view at the entrance and the Floo network. James was very relaxed, looking around with a natural and curious air about him. Harry looked down and started fidgeting with his fingers.

"Don't worry about them, Harry. I'm sure they'll like you." Surprised, Harry looked up, only to find James with a confident and sympathetic smile on his face. "Just be yourself, after all, I liked you right from the start." This did comfort him somewhat. He guessed the worst part wasn't actually meeting James' friends, but meeting them and really already knowing them. Knowing what would happen in their future. He wondered if he would be able to change things now…

Suddenly, he felt James shift and turn to the entrance and he knew the moment of truth had come. James stood up and Harry followed him, staying in the shadows a bit. To his surprise, but nevertheless delight, it was just Sirius and Remus, no Peter! The boys smiled broadly at the sight of one another and James gave both a brotherly hug. They immediately slipped into conversation as if they had been together the whole day already. It made Harry smile. Then realization crossed James' face and he looked towards Harry. He grinned and beckoned him over.

As Harry walked over, Remus caught sight of him and his face became quite comical; his eyes widened and his mouth even dropped a bit. This caught Sirius' attention and he, too, looked very surprised. James just looked amused by their reaction and slipped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Guys, meet my cousin, Harry Potter. That's why you guys had to leave before, cause we had Harry moving in." James said. Remus and Sirius were still staring at him in surprise, and Harry felt himself blush slightly as he started to feel uncomfortable with their staring. It was Remus who recovered first, and he stretched out his hand, which Harry took, and introduced himself.

"Hello Harry, my name is Remus Lupin. It's really nice meeting you, I had no idea James had a cousin." He gave James a slightly questioning gaze, and Harry quickly answered, "It's really good meeting you too Remus, James doesn't stop talking about you guys." Remus gave him a tentative smile which Harry happily returned. Although Remus looked the same, he was also completely different. Young and relatively carefree, he stood relaxed in between Sirius and James. He had brown hair, a kind, open face, and was about as tall as James.

"Well if you think it's so great meeting James and Remus, then meeting the awesome and super handsome Sirius Black will knock you off your feet!" Sirius was looking at him with an amused and almost superior smirk, which Harry felt himself copying. Honestly, just the guy's presence seemed to lighten a room.

"Sorry, I won't have _quite_ such a dramatic reaction, but it's very obvious where _James_ got his, err… overconfidence from?"

Remus let out a very Sirius-like bark-like laugh, and said, "Oh, we'll get along _just_ fine Harry!". Remus still sniggering, Harry took a glance at Sirius, who looked torn between being amused and indignant. He settled for grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Just like his cousin, ungrateful, denying, smart-tongued brat."

Harry laughed, and now it was James' turn to be indignant, "How did you manage to drag _me_ into insulting Harry? And you dare say that _I'm_ ungrateful?" James huffed and pretended to look very insulted, which had the other three laughing even harder. James mock-glared at them, but at the sight of his cousin enjoying himself so, he cracked a smile. Harry snuck another glance at Sirius, curious about his pre-Azkaban Godfather. Sirius was a couple of inches taller than James and Remus, but already had all the handsome features Harry had seen in Snape's memory. The casual elegance, the wavy black hair that fell till his shoulders, the confident aura. While these years marked the awkward years for most teenagers, it didn't seem to affect Sirius as he was as handsome as ever.

All in all it had been a very amusing afternoon, and just what Harry had needed, he concluded. They had gone to the pranking shop first (no surprise there), where James and Sirius took it upon themselves to introduce Harry to an overwhelming amount of joke-items. He was delighted hearing about Sirius' first prank at Hogwarts, which had been, surprisingly, on James. Sirius had stuck a miniature dungbomb to the underside of James' seat in Transfiguration class. The difference with the miniature one was that it farted, and then spread the most disgusting smell. So once it had gone off, everyone thought James had been the offending person. Apparently it had been very embarrassing for James until professor McGonagall found the remains of the prank, and so Sirius _and_ James had already gotten detention in their second week of school.

Remus also joined them and recounted their funniest prank yet, when they decorated the entire potions classroom in Gryffindor red and gold. It was a temporary untouchable spell that they used, meaning that during the two hours they had potions, there was nothing the professor could do to get rid of the offending colors. Only once the two hours were up, and class was over, was he able to banish the drapings and decorations. It had been highly amusing to see the Slytherins uncomfortable and glaring daggers at the colors, as well as the Marauders. Needless to say, the Gryffindors had never performed better during a potions class, and the Slytherins never worse. They had gotten two week's worth of detentions for that particular stunt.

"Come to think of it, where's Peter? I thought he would come as well?" James asked.

"Well Peter stayed with us for about a week, but when the Prophet made the official announcement about Voldemort his mother wanted him back at their house." Remus answered. "I think they even went to visit family in Ireland, just to get away from here for a bit. I bet they're still there." Remus said thoughtfully. Harry took this in with interest. He hadn't ever known anything about the rat's past, and for some reason he wanted to find out more. Just so he could hate him more. He was careful to hide his dislike from the others.

"Huh, I didn't think his mum would go to such lengths to avoid Voldemort. I mean, it's not even that serious yet is it?" James said.

"Well you'll know that better than us Jamie, you're dad's the Auror here." Sirius answered. Harry took note of Sirius' nickname for his cousin.

"Yea but he doesn't tell us anything," James said resentfully, "does he, Harry? But he's at the ministry a lot these days, we don't get to see him too often. We played Quidditch together though, all three of us!" James got excited as the topic once again turned to his favorite sport, and relayed the match detail by detail to his friends, and was exceptionally generous with his praise about Harry's skills.

"So I guess we've got another Quidditch star in our house then." Remus said amused.

"Well, the brooms we used were very good too." Harry said modestly "They certainly helped."

"I almost forgot!" James exclaimed, making all of them jump slightly.

"You'll _never_ guess what happened right before we bought the brooms! Here, let's go for some ice cream and we'll tell you all about it! It was _amazing_!"

Once they were seated with their ice cream, James immediately plunged into the story. "OK, so when Harry and I finally convinced mum and dad to buy the brooms (which wasn't too hard, mind you) we had to go to Gringotts to get the money. And you know that vault, number 684? It's supposed to be haunted." Sirius nodded, looking excited, but Remus leaned back and grabbed his hair, groaning, "_Please_ tell me you _didn't_ -"

"We did! While mum and dad were in their vault, Harry and I checked it out. It was so cool, we actually got sucked into the vault. And there was this weird wind inside, really spooky and everything, but we weren't scared." Harry raised his eyebrows, "So we were like, OK, we don't want to leave, but it might be a better idea to still get out of there. But it was really dark, we could barely see anything, and this wind thing was coming closer. Eventually though, the doors opened and we could get out like _right_ before the wind got us! It was really exciting." James finished, proudly. Harry, though, couldn't help but notice how he'd left out their screaming and Dorea's lecture.

"So let me get this straight, you finally got into that vault, but lost your nerve because of a breeze?" Sirius smirkingly chuckled, and James looked indignant again.

"Hey, I resent that!"

"James is probably right, though, Sirius. Who knows what the wind could have done… It might have blown so hard it could have toppled them off their feet…" Remus and Sirius laughed hard, and Harry found himself grinning as well. He'd never known Remus to be the sarcastic type, but this was a welcome change to the old Remus. James tried his best to look like he didn't care for their joke, but ended up smiling as well. Harry decided to put his two knuts in.

"That's not fair you guys, the wind wasn't even that scary compared to Dorea… James looked about ready to pee in his pants when we got out of there…" Sirius and Remus now cackled with laughter as James tried to hush up his cousin.

"Shh Harry! You shouldn't give out details like that to these sadistic gits! Way to ruin my reputation, they're never going to forget this!" James added the dramatic touch by covering his face with his hands looking distraught. Harry laughed at his cousin's antics. Really, these guys just matched each other so well. Where one stopped, the other began and they filled each other on what the other was lacking, and were always there to support one another. He smiled, and couldn't help but feel honored that they had, apparently, accepted him. For who he was, without him already being their best friends' son or famous. Harry felt touched, and, as he looked at the trio sharing his table, he felt happier than he ever had in his life.

Unfortunately, time doesn't take emotions into consideration, and all too soon it was time to go home. They met Dorea back at the Leaky Cauldron, where she greeted the boys warmly. Remus' mother was there too, to take the boys home. She seemed like a kind woman, but with many burdens on her shoulders. The boys said goodbye and they parted ways, agreeing to meet up again during the summer.

"So, how did you like them Harry?"

It was evening now, both of them were in their pajamas and laying on Harry's bed, talking about the days' events. Harry stared at the starry sky, which was portrayed on the roof over his bed. Were there even words to describe what he thought of them? He chose his words carefully, and spoke slowly.

"I think they are the best friends someone could have. You guys catch on to each other so well, it almost feels like you're not whole without them."

James beamed at him. "I feel exactly the same way."

Both turned their heads to stare at the stars again, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

XXXXXX

August 31st marked the last day at Potter manor, and in Harry's opinion, it had arrived way too soon. The two weeks in between their shopping trip and leaving for Hogwarts was filled up with Quidditch, mischief, jokes, sleepovers, and other summery stuff. Just like how all normal boys spent their holidays. Sirius and Remus had come over a couple of times and Harry had as much fun with them as before, and secretly he almost felt as if he'd taken Peter's place as the fourth Marauder. Not that he felt guilty over that whatsoever. It seemed that he'd be meeting Peter tomorrow, September 1st, on the train. He felt that he could quite do without the little idiot on his first, very exciting, train ride to Hogwarts. But, alas, you couldn't have everything in life. He guessed he should already be happy that he got to spend so much time with just James, Sirius and Remus.

The day was mostly spent in chaos, with James and he running around the house trying to scramble all their stuff together. Now that Harry had all his belongings together on one bed, he noticed that he owned a bit more than that he'd thought when everything was still scattered around the house. As neatly as possible, he put in all his clothes and his cauldron in the corner, filling it up with some more random stuff. He added his birthday presents and the rest of his school things, as well as James' box of pranks. Unfortunately, no broom stick, as first years weren't aloud. It just felt so _wrong_ to have a trunk without it though. He decided he was definitely going to pull another stunt like in his first year, and make the Quidditch team. He smirked. Oh he was very interested in James' reaction if that happened.

Apparently, the house elves had gone all out for dinner, and the Potter family was enjoying all the different kinds of food while comfortably sitting outside. James and Harry shared the bench, and Charlus and Dorea were seated opposite them. In the air were like small fireflies, lighting the area up just enough for them to see clearly, and there was a warm summer breeze going through the air.

"When will we leave tomorrow mum?"

"Well, the train leaves at eleven o'clock, which means we'll have to be there between ten-thirty and ten forty-five. So let's be ready in the hallway by ten-thirty, is that doable for you boys?" Both of them nodded.

"I'll have to leave round ten-thirty as well, so if you boys are down a bit earlier, we'll be able to say goodbye." Charlus said. Harry was about to protest, but James beat him to it.

"What d'you mean dad, you won't come to King's Cross with us?" James sounded disappointed, and Harry mirrored his feelings.

"Unfortunately not. Auror duty calls. Again, I was lucky not to have to show up at seven tomorrow. I've been getting a lot of free time from them lately, I'll have to find a way to make it up to them." He said thoughtfully.

"Now, are you boys almost done packing?"

Where Harry said "yes", James surprised him with a "no".

"I couldn't find my sneakoscope and some other stuff I've been working on, and I haven't gotten all my clean clothes yet from Tickey."

"I'll make sure that's arranged then, why don't you guys go back up and finish packing. It's almost ten anyway, you'll have to go to bed soon! Wouldn't want you to be too tired tomorrow, now would we." Dorea smiled and James and Harry bid them both good night.

Once upstairs in James' room, Harry sat on the bed as he watched his cousin finish packing just a tad bit more stuff than he'd told Dorea.

"You sure you got everything this time?" he said dryly.

James looked at him and shrugged. "Mum will only get mad if she hears I've saved so much work for later. Might as well spare her the annoyance by telling her I'm almost done. Packing doesn't take too long anyway." True to his word, it only took James another ten minutes to gather all his stuff in his trunk, and frankly, Harry was impressed. With a big sigh James dropped himself onto the bed next to Harry and laid down.

"You know, I'm gonna miss this." Harry said

"Miss what?"

"This, it being just us, and sometimes Sirius and Remus. At Hogwarts it will be crowded and I'll probably barely see you." Harry confessed.

"Nah, that won't happen. We'll share a common room, and I'll see you during meals. You're more than welcome to sit with us." James wriggled his eyebrows, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"And have food flying into my face? No thanks."

James shrugged again. "Quite honestly, you don't have to sit next to us for us to be able to do that." James burst out laughing as Harry spun to look at him.

"But don't worry, you're my cousin, you'll be safe from us. Feel honored though, you'll be the only able to say that."

"Wow, I cannot believe this, I'm only just managing to stop myself from hero-worshipping you." Harry said dryly again, while not moving an inch. James laughed again.

"No, but I'll miss this too. Especially our sleepovers, they were fun. And the Quidditch of course." Harry thought back to their first sleepover, when James and he had slept together in Harry's room. Quite frankly, Harry had only gotten three hours of sleep that night. Did he even need to explain why?

"Well, I better get ready for bed. Dorea is right, wouldn't want to be half-asleep tomorrow at Hogwarts. Don't forget to set your alarm this time James, I don't want to miss my train because of you!"

James looked very innocent as he said, "Yes, mum."

Harry threw a pillow at his face.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Also, for future chapters, do you prefer long ones or shorter ones? I personally like reading longer chapters, which is why mine are so long, but if they're too long or something let me know! For most chapter I stick around 6.600 words, although this chapter is an exception with 8.700 words *angel face*. I must say that I enjoyed writing this chapter; the scene with the Marauder almost seemed to appear magically on paper, and as for me wanting to nail their characters I actually feel like I didn't do too bad. What do you think of the James/Harry bonding?**


	6. Going to Hogwarts

**Chapter Six:**

**Going to Hogwarts**

Charlus Potter was a very happy man. He had also always seen himself as a blessed man: he had a beautiful and loving wife, a spirited son that any parent would be proud of, he loved his job and he got a lot of recognition from colleagues, and he knew his family was financially secure. He hadn't thought life could get much better than this, but he was proven wrong. About a month and a half ago, his family had gotten a surprise, coming in the shape of one Harry Potter.

There had been no question, Harry would come to live with them, he was part of their family. When he had first come to St. Mungo's he had been shocked at how alike, but also how _different_ James and Harry were. In looks, well, they could almost pass as twins. In behavior however, they were opposites. Where James could be loud, demanding and overwhelming, Harry was soft, polite and considerate. He had taken an immediate liking to the boy, but often the question of how his childhood horrors affected him came to mind. And was there anything he could do to help the boy he already viewed as a second son?

Dorea was also immediately taken with him, showering him with love and attention as soon as his foot had stepped out of the chimney. He had been slightly worried that maybe James would get jealous, but his son had not disappointed him, instead seeming to enjoy whenever Harry got attention. Probably he was just happy his mother wasn't fussing over him anymore. Harry also seemed to enjoy the attention, and Charlus felt a pang in his heart, knowing he probably hadn't experienced a real mother figure since the death of his own. But the biggest change in Harry, was when he was with James. It suddenly seemed as though Harry was another child, behaving as dynamic as his cousin. However, where James would cross the line, Harry always kept within certain boundaries, and Charlus thought back to the conversation he had had with Millicent about James and Harry. It seemed she was right, and no matter what, Harry kept to certain values and expectations of him, not crossing them no matter how much James was tempting him to (with exception of the Gringotts incident, but Charlus couldn't see Harry repeating that). The boy had a strong will, that much was now obvious to Charlus, and he felt very proud of his nephew.

But still… The way James and Harry interacted it looked as if they had know each other for years, as if they had grown up together. He could already see it in his son's eyes that he cared for his cousin greatly, already considering him like a brother, like a best friend. And the feeling was mirrored in Harry's eyes, the way they lit up during a playful argument, or when he they were just having fun together. Harry already looked up to James.

Charlus smiled. And he had thought life couldn't have gotten any better… well, for once, he was very glad to be proven wrong, he thought, as he watched his two boys touch the portkey outside, with Dorea, taking them to King's Cross. He turned around and made his way over to the Floo, still smiling.

XXXXXX

After having said goodbye to Charlus, Dorea, James and Harry took the Portkey to King's Cross. Harry, who again played his part of never having been on Platform 9¾ before, looked awed at the sight of the familiar Hogwarts Express, steam surrounding it and swarmed all through the platform. There were many families already, some with carriages holding trunks and owls, and others who were just loading their things onto the train. Harry smiled reminiscently. He was going to Hogwarts again.

James was already looking around, searching for his friends.

"They said they'd be here. Wish there was less steam, then I could see better." All three kept looking around until Dorea said, "There they are dear! Right by the sixth carriage!" The trio made their way over to them, and, Sirius catching sight of them, grinned his dog-like grin. He came over almost immediately, just as Remus and his mother saw them as well.

"What's up Jamie? You guys got here alright? Hey, Harry." Sirius actually had the nerve to ruffle his hair and Harry backed away from him indignantly. Remus was much nicer, he decided, as he greeted him in a normal way.

The guys were talking and their mothers had also stricken up a conversation, when Harry saw a familiar shape through the mist. At first he didn't recognize it, but something told him he knew this person, and as the mist became thinner, Harry recognized him indeed… Wormtail, with his mother…

Wormtail hadn't seen him yet, so Harry quickly turned around and faced the Marauders, hoping Peter would not see them and pass right by. Luck was not on his side, however, as he soon heard the soft, slightly wheezy voice saying, "Hey guys, how's it going?"

At first the Marauders seemed surprised that someone had cut across their conversation, but their annoyed faces turned to surprise and welcome when they saw who it was. Harry was disappointed; he would have liked to spend some more time with just the four of them.

"Peter! How are you? Seems like ages since I last saw you." James grinned his James-grin and Harry almost felt angry that that grin, which was usually directed at him, was now directed at Peter.

"I've been OK, we went to Ireland for the summer. Too bad though, I would rather have spent it with you guys." Peter smiled.

"That's OK mate, we'll do plenty of catching up at Hogwarts." Sirius said, having a mischievous spark in his eyes. Peter looked nervous, but also excited.

"Oh I almost forgot! Peter, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Harry Potter. He moved in with us this summer, that's why you guys had to leave." Peter looked at him with surprise, but easily extended his hand, which Harry apprehensively took. Well, he could always play the shy first-year to hide his apprehensiveness about Peter.

Suddenly the train's whistle blew, signaling it's soon departure. People bustled around, parents wanting a last goodbye and children getting ready to board the train. Even the Marauders did not escape their mothers, and because Sirius didn't have his mother there he even got three goodbye kisses (one from James', Remus', and Peter's mother), which he didn't seem to appreciate very much. Harry, though, happily accepted Dorea's hug, which had James rolling his eyes. He thought he even heard him mumble "momma's boy", but he didn't care. This was the first goodbye hug he received from family, he wasn't going to let James' comment ruin it.

The fivesome quickly boarded the train and Harry hung out the window as it drove away, waving until he couldn't make out Dorea from the crowd anymore, and left only because James was pulling him away. Well who could blame him? He finally had family who was seeing him off! The Marauders easily found a compartment for themselves and Harry sat by the window next to Remus, with Peter on Remus' other side, and James and Sirius across from them.

The guys plunged into a conversation almost immediately, mostly concerning Hogsmeade, which they would get to visit this year. Harry wondered if they already knew of the secret passage which led to Honeydukes cellar, but he guessed not, seeing as they weren't animagi yet. Harry stared out the window, suddenly feeling an overwhelming feeling of connection with his previous universe, where he had sat in this very train also. He wasn't missing his old home yet, he felt too content here, with the Marauders, to look back to his old life with longing. No, he felt that he was finally where he belonged. But then why did he suddenly feel that overwhelming sense of connection?

"Hellooo, earth to Harry!" Harry suddenly started, seeing James waving his hand in front of him.

"Sorry, got lost in thought for a moment." He gave his cousin an apologetic smile.

"Oh really? We hadn't noticed." Harry saw Sirius and Remus smirking at him and he grew hot in embarrassment. "And is there a particular reason you interrupted my thoughts? They were rather interesting you know, so it had better be good."

"Fine. We were just wondering what house you want to end up in?"

Harry considered saying Slytherin for a moment, just because their reaction would be amusing, but decided it might not go over too well. Instead, he settled for, "Do I even have a choice?", saying it dully.

James smirked, "Do you even _want_ to have a choice? You'd think it'd be Gryffindor no matter what. After all, it's where your _favorite_ cousin is." James said smiling.

"To sound very cliché, it's where my _only_ cousin is."

"Should be all the more reason!"

"You know," Sirius started, "I'll bet he ends up in Slytherin. That mouth of his could end up getting him in trouble some day." Sirius tisked, as if he was always one to follow the rules.

"You're one to talk," Harry shot back, "I will most definitely end up in Gryffindor!" he stated defiantly.

"I think you have a point Sirius, he'll probably end up in Slytherin."

"I won't!"

"You never know, it could always just _happen_."

"Maybe, but not to me! There's no other house I want to go to than Gryffindor!" Harry crossed his arms. James and Sirius were obviously having fun, getting Harry worked up about the Sorting.

"See, now that wasn't too hard to admit, right?"

Harry fumed.

"I wonder what the Sorting task this year will be." Remus said thoughtfully, and Harry looked at him with a betrayed look. "Fine, jump onto the bandwagon, why don't you."

Remus smirked. "Well, last year they had to fight one of Hagrid's creatures, and afterwards there were even a few students who had to go to the hospital wing."

"Whatever, I'm not believing anything you say!"

"If you use a different tone and be a good kiddie, Harry, we might just consider helping you prepare for the Sorting, so that at least you won't make a fool of yourself in front of the entire school." Sirius had that superior looking smirk on his face again, but Harry kept tight-lipped to show that he wasn't going to fall for their prank. What did James say again about Harry being safe from their pranks? James just seemed to remember this too, for he quickly said, "Nah, Harry, it won't be that bad. You won't get embarrassed before the whole school and you don't have to do anything for the Sorting."

Sirius looked aghast at James, "What! Why'd you tell him!" And Peter, too, looked like he didn't agree with James' decision.

"Harry's family Sirius, there will be plenty of other first-years you can make believe idiotic stuff."

Sirius looked away with a contemplative look on his face, and Harry saw that Peter looked annoyed that they weren't going to make Harry believe some crazy things. When Harry looked at Remus though, he was surprised to see a pleased smile on his face. Apparently, Remus was happy that James decided not to torture his cousin, that he had soothed him with the truth, as if wanting to protect him from the nerves. Harry sighed. Remus… He could always see through everything.

"Not just first-years though, I bet we can make Snivellus believe something stupid… Like if you dare to dive into the lake the Gaint Squid will kiss you… Should work, bet Snape's never had any action before." James snorted and Sirius smirked. Harry decided to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Who's Snivellus?"

"He's in our year, and in Slytherin, His name is Severus Snape, although James and Sirius prefer the name… Snivellus." Remus answered.

"Remus, play fair will you?" Sirius started, "Snape's up to his yellow eyeballs in the Dark Arts, he's oily and greasy and a slimy git. He always tries to hex us when we're not looking," "Because you guys never do that to him," Remus interjected. Sirius continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "He knows more Dark Arts than most the seventh years, and he's just jumping to join the Death Eaters. Why Dumbledore even lets prats like him in, I don't know."

Harry's eyebrows had gone up during Sirius' speech. He knew that later on, in fifth year, they would be prejudiced against Slytherins, but to have such strong opinions already? At thirteen?

"Yea, well, the Dark Arts are disgusting. I swear I'll jinx any Slytherin who boasts about them." James looked so determined Harry was taken aback for a moment. James was a boy who grew up sheltered; what had the Dark Arts ever done to him to make him hate them so?

While James and Sirius discussed pranks, with Peter putting in a useless idea every now and then, and Remus taking notes and adding his own scribbles, Harry stared out the window, lost in thought. He was going to have one hell of a job to keep James from becoming the person in Snape's worst memory, especially so since Sirius and James only strengthened each other's negative feelings. Peter would be useless, from what Harry'd seen today he was way too eager for the two Marauders to act superior over others, he thought disgustedly. Remus might be his only hope, but seeing as this Marauder was afraid of being rejected due to his condition, he wasn't sure if he could lean too heavily on him. The Remus he knew would stand up the James and Sirius in an instant, telling them they were out of line. This Remus, however, was still a teenager and didn't yet have the wisdom and experience the old Remus possessed.

Harry sighed. It seemed it would be up to him. He thought back to the memories he had witnessed of the previous Harry, who had grown up with Caroline. When he was at the orphanage he always stood up to bullies, no matter the consequence for himself. Everyone there looked up to him and his daring, and he had intervened simply because he thought bullying was wrong. Maybe the one person James would listen to was his cousin? Or would he blind himself with dislike for the Dark Arts and just ignore the little boy who shared his blood? Harry sure didn't want to cause a rift between James and he… But he also had to live up to the old Harry's actions… Plus he, too, believed it was wrong to humiliate people…

As the train drew nearer to Hogwarts, the weather became worse. Harry mentally groaned when he realized he would have to go by boat in the soaking rain. They changed in the compartment and Harry enjoyed his last water-free moments. As they exited the train, James grabbed him by the arm and already started steering him towards Hagrid, who was calling the familiar "Firs' years, O'er here please!", and away from his friends.

"Hagrid will take you up to Hogwarts Harry, just stay right by him, he's a nice guy. And Harry… make sure you get into Gryffindor." James smiled a nervous smile which Harry found compassionate. He smiled as well, said a quick "I will", and watched as James jogged to catch up with his friends.

It was raining harder now, and Harry was pretty sure he would be completely soaked before the boats had even left the haven. He quickly got into one and was joined by a boy and two girls. He didn't take much notice of them, but the girls already seemed to know each other since they were chatting away. As they crossed the water Harry felt slightly awkward, since the other boy and he still hadn't spoken a word. Having decided, he suddenly turned around and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Harry."

With a start Harry realized it was Regulus Black, and he looked slightly startled as well by the unexpected introduction.

"Hi, I'm Regulus."

XXXXXX

As Harry was making his way through the lake in the terrible rain, the Marauders had just seated themselves at the Gryffindor table, relieved to be inside the cozy warmth.

"Hope they'll hurry up with the Sorting, if I don't eat soon, I think I might die." Sirius said, being very serious.

"Sure would save us a lot of headaches." Remus said dryly as he, too, stared at his plate with longing.

"Nice to know I'm so appreciated. I'll have you know that, right before my dear sweet mum kicked me out of the house, I managed to sneak a nice book out of there for our little 'project'. But, since, you know, I cause so many headaches, I'll just leave you and Jamesie-boy to figure it out." Sirius shot back. It was never a good idea to tease Sirius Black when he was hungry.

"Will you two cut it out?"

"Ooh, tad bit nervous are we, Jamesie?"

"If you don't stop calling me that, I _will_ strangle you!"

"Sorry, but you'll have to get in line. My whole family already threatened me should I put one more toe out of line." Sirius said the last part in an high pitched, half-strangled voice in an attempt to sound like his mother. James looked grim at this.

Peter apparently decided it was time to take part in the conversation. "Why are you nervous James? It's the Slytherins that should be nervous!" He said, in an attempt to sound cool.

"Duh, Peter, that's obvious. Sweet ickle Harry is getting sorted!" Sirius grinned, sneaking a glance at James.

"You know he'll be in Gryffindor, James. He's a Potter, and frankly, I don't see him in any other house." Remus said in an attempt to sooth his friend.

"Yea, me neither. But, you know, you never know." James looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey James, can I ask you something about Harry?"

"Sure."

"Well," Remus, too, looked slightly uncomfortable, "you never told us you had a cousin, he turned up as if from the blue. I didn't even know you had and aunt or an uncle. And how come he suddenly started living with you guys?"

"It's kinda a long story… I guess, well… I did have an aunt, only she disappeared when I was one year old. We never knew why, but I guess now it's because she was pregnant. The next thing we heard about her was that Voldemort murdered her, 'bout eight years later, when I was nine. We never knew about Harry, we found out this summer. Remember the Hearthden attack? Harry lived there when it happened, but he survived it. He ended up in St. Mungo's and that's when we were told of his existence."

"He _survived_ that attack? But I thought no one did, how did Harry?" Remus asked, incredulously.

James looked uncomfortable. "I'm not sure, we haven't talked about it exactly. But in St. Mungo's he was hurt bad, so it's not like he came out unscathed."

The four boys were silent, amazed that someone, younger than them, had experienced horrors none of them had.

"But I don't get it." Sirius started. "Did you say they only found your aunt's body? What about her husband? Harry's father? That doesn't make sense. And how come he uses Potter as a last name?" James looked into his friends' eye, and saw that he already knew the answer. He just wanted to be sure he had the story straight. James sighed.

"I don't think aunt Caroline had a husband. I don't think Harry ever got his dad's name. He was always called Potter. You know, I asked my dad the exact same question, and he said, that Harry doesn't even know who his dad is. That probably no-one knows." Remus and Peter looked at him wide-eyed, and even Sirius was a bit shocked at the last part.

"Wow," Sirius breathed, "You don't hear that kind of stuff often in the Wizarding World. I wonder who his father is?" Along with him, the three other boys were wondering the exact same thing.

Suddenly the doors opened and in walked McGonagall, followed by a queue of soaking first-years. Despite the serious talk the Marauders just had, they all smirked at the sight. James quickly spotted Harry, also soaked, but he noticed that some of his cousin's hair was already sticking up at the back of his head. He grinned at the familiar sight.

"There's Regulus," Sirius whispered into his ear, "Right next to Harry. Hope he gets into Ravenclaw or something, anything but Slytherin. He'll turn into a right little Death Eater if he ends up there." James easily spotted Regulus, who looked very much like his brother, though smaller, slighter, and a bit less handsome.

The Sorting Hat sang its usual song, compromised of a description of the four houses, as well as a warning to get along better. "Get along with those slimy bastards? Fat chance of that." Sirius whispered to general public. Lily Evans, who was sitting a couple of seats away, gave him a heated glare, which Sirius answered with a flirtatious wink. For some reason, James felt slightly annoyed by this.

They watched as "Ackerley, Conner" was sorted into Gryffindor, as well as "Bell, Evangelin". Next came Regulus, and as he took his seat, James felt Sirius tense up next to him. His Sorting took a bit longer than the previous', which gave both boys hope, but in the end it called "Slytherin!". Sirius groaned next to him, and leaned back.

"Branstone, Jasper" became a Huffelpuff, "Goldstein, Vincent" became a Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor gained another student with "Madley, Mark". James was feeling slightly bored and his eyes turned back to his cousin, who was patiently waiting for his turn. Right after "McTavish, Tarquin" was sorted into Slytherin, his cousin's name was called.

"Potter, Harry!" As Harry calmly walked up to the stool, James had to admire him. Many whispers had broken out, for James was the only known Potter heir, and everyone could see they were obviously related (Harry had just turned around to sit down, so everyone could see his face). Many glances were also cast his way, people wanting to see his reaction, but James remained calm. Just like with Regulus, Harry also took a bit longer than they expected. James was beginning to worry. Not because he took their jokes on the train seriously, but because of his insecurities about Harry's father: what if Caroline had been too ashamed to tell her family of Harry's dad? That had to mean he had been in Slytherin right? And not the kindest person. What if Harry ended up in Slytherin? He could feel the palms of his hands beginning to sweat, as he begged for his cousin to get into Gryffindor. At long last…

"Gryffindor!"

As Harry happily made his way over to the Gryffindor table, everyone was clapping loudly. The whole of Gryffindor was fond of the Marauders; getting another Potter could only make them proud. James actually made a show of it, and even stood up as Harry approached the table. Sirius and Remus followed him, and even Peter, after nervously looking around to see if he really dared to do it. Harry blushed slightly at James' antics and looked away, towards his fellow Gryffindor first-years. He sat down and, after a small glare that was meant for James only, (and James took a leaf out of Sirius' book, he gave Harry a wink back) he turned his head to watch the rest of the Sorting.

Personally James couldn't stop grinning now, he didn't even care if the rest of the first-years all got Slytherin. His cousin got Gryffindor. They were in the same house. He smiled. 'Let the fun begin.'

XXXXX

During the first week of classes Harry realized that being a first-year might not be so easy to pull off. Although he was pleased to find out most of his teachers were the same here as during his previous Hogwarts years, he also found out that first-year level was a joke compared to his own level. So during Harry's first class, Charms, when they practiced a particularly easy spell, Harry got it right the first time on and Flitwick awarded him ten points for Gryffindor. It was the same during Transfiguration: they were to turn a match into a needle, and he got it right the first time. McGonagall gave him a rare smile, and commented that he must have the same natural skill as his cousin in the subject. Harry had felt a bit embarrassed, but a bit pleased as well. He'd never been top of the class, and now it seemed he would be so. But on the other hand, he had to be careful, because it would be suspicious if he could do everything perfectly already.

History of Magic still had Professor Binns, and was as boring as ever. Harry was half contemplating if he should pay attention this time around, just because it was the only subject he couldn't do perfectly yet. Astronomy was also not his strong point, but he resolved to do better to keep up with his good streak in the other subjects. They did have a different teacher this time around, his name was Professor Augustine and he looked to be in his mid-fifties. The only other subjects that had a different teacher were, obviously, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. For Defense (at which Harry also excelled during the first class) they had Professor Averdus and for Potions Professor Slughorn.

Potions had been a pleasurable experience. He had chosen a seat next to Regulus Black, surprising both his fellow Gryffindors and the Slytherins (including Regulus). It was one thing to get along as nervous, pre-sorted first-years, but to continue being civil after having been sorted into rivalry houses? Slughorn put them into pairs and they had to whip up a simple potion that cured boils. Harry and Regulus made an excellent team, because, although Harry wasn't the best in Potions, he still knew pretty well how to make this, and Regulus had that nack for it that just made the potion look exactly as described in the book, every time after having added an ingredient. It came as no surprise that Slughorn praised them in front of the whole class, and they won the little contest he had set up earning them both a flask with one, long unicorn hair rolled up inside. "Used only in the most extra-ordinary of Potions, you want to take good care of it boys, might be very useful someday." Slughorn had said with a wink. As the boys packed up their things they grinned at each other (Regulus very discreetly of course; it wouldn't do if other Slytherins saw it) and from that moment Harry knew they'd be friends, regardless of their houses. Well, not that it was completely unexpected, seeing as how well they got along before…

_Professor McGonagall had just held her usual welcome speech to the first years and gave them a few moments to get ready. Harry en Regulus remained side by side, casually glancing around at the other first-years._

"_You know, you look a lot like Potter." Regulus said, trying and failing to make it sound like a careless comment._

"_I know; I'm his cousin." _

"_I didn't know Potter had a cousin." Regulus turned his full attention to him now. Harry smirked, "Well, neither did he, we only met this summer. What house are you hoping to be in?" he asked, trying to be conversational. Of course he already knew the answer._

"_Slytherin," the boy answered promptly._

"_Because you want to, or your family does?" For a moment Harry thought he'd said too much, but Regulus turned to him with an amused smile, telling him he already knew where Harry would get such an idea._

"_Met Sirius already, have you? Doesn't matter… But to answer your question, isn't it all one and the same? What house are you hoping to be in then?"_

"_Gryffindor." Harry too, answered almost immediately. Regulus smirked._

"_Because you want to, or your family does?"_

_Harry gave him a playful smirk, appreciating the boy's sarcasm and quick wit. At least there would be one Slytherin he'd get along with. He was about to answer when McGonagall opened the doors to lead them inside._

The class that Harry was most excited for though, was their flying lesson on Friday. They had a different teacher for that subject as well, called Professor Twink. Harry had never heard of him but he guessed that, if planned good enough, he could definitely secure himself a spot on the Quidditch team. He smirked at the thought. Oh, he was _so_ eager to see James' face.

Currently he was sitting in Herbology with two of his fellow Gryffindors Janus Harkiss and Evangelin Bell, working on getting a plant to release a juice they needed. They had tried feeding it, tickling it and pinching it as well, but nothing seemed to work yet.

"This thing is the most annoying, rotten, stubborn plant I have ever come across." Janus said, "I wonder if it will release the juice if we smash it to the ground?"

Evangelin giggled. "Who knows. Could be worth a try."

Harry restrained himself from rolling his eyes. They took a few more turns until Harry decided to take pity on the other two and reveal how the juice was acquired. Under the pretence of trying out just another thing, he stroked the plant and suddenly, as if it was a faucet, juice came pouring out of its head, but only for a second or two. Janus and Evangelin looked happy and relieved to be done with the plant and so was Harry.

Soon the Gryffindors were making their way back up to the castle when they bumped into some of the Slytherin first years. Harry couldn't see Regulus among them.

"Watch where you're going Ackerley!" One of the Slytherins, McTavish, Harry thought his last name was, said with a glare in their general direction. Conner didn't let McTavish walk all over him though, he replied "Watch out yourself, McTavish. You guys don't own the place." Harry admired Conner that he kept cool, but he still made his way towards the front of the group, sensing trouble.

Another wizard, whose name Harry didn't know, sneered. "You're right Ackerley, we don't. If we did we wouldn't let the likes of _her_ in." The boy glanced over to Harry's right, and Harry saw that one of his fellow Gryffindors, Mia Dobbs, was standing there. "Filthy Mudblood."

_BANG_

The unknown Slytherin boy flew a couple of yards away and fell on the ground.

"How dare you call her that vile name! Do you think you're any better? Blood makes no difference to your magical power! You've got no right to treat someone inferior just because they are different. You are who you are, I don't care if someone is a Muggleborn or not, or if someone is a Slytherin or not. We're all the same in the end."

As he finished his little speech, he became quite aware of all the people staring at him. Some of the Gryffindors looked wide-eyed but admiring none the less, but what surprised Harry was that even some of the Slytherins looked at him in cold admiration and acceptance. Apparently, his speech was just what some Slytherins wanted: to be accepted even though they were different. Which was understandable, after all, Gryffindors always reprimanded Slytherins for disliking Muggleborns for no reason other than that they're Muggleborns, but they did the same: Gryffindors disliked Slytherins for no other reason than that they were Slytherins.

Feeling hot, Harry quickly made his way to the castle. One of his other fellow Gryffindors, Noah Fawcett, followed him up.

"That was really cool Harry, you sure showed him. He'll be thinking twice now before opening his mouth when you're around." Noah grinned at him and Harry gave a grim smile back.

"Thanks, but it was stupid. I was so angry about his insult that I got a bit carried away."

"I still think it's cool. You're serious that you don't care if someone's a Slytherin?"

Harry looked uncomfortable "Well, unless they are like that guy just now… but if they act civil I have no problem with them. What was that guys' name I cursed anyway?"

Noah looked amused, "Jugson it was, I think Danus Jugson." Harry stared. 'Jugson?' He thought, 'But Jugson was a Death Eater!' Thinking on this new information, Noah and he entered the Great Hall. It was almost empty, they still had half an hour till dinner and some others were still in classes. Deciding to drop off their stuff in the common room first, they made their way up to Gryffindor tower.

"Sure hope we find it in one go, I don't fancy getting lost and missing dinner." As if wanting to voice it's agreement, Noah's stomach growled. Harry laughed and Noah looked a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry, we will. My cousin is James Potter remember? He must've told me the way at least a dozen times already." Of course, this wasn't true, but he had to come up with some explanation as to how he knew Hogwarts so well already. The boys chatted some more and Harry found he got along quite well with Noah. Apparently he was a Halfblood, with one Muggle grandparent. He had grown up knowing about magic and he'd been wanting to go to Hogwarts since forever. Harry relayed some of his own history, that he only grew up with his mother and when she passed away he came to live with the Potters. Luckily Noah didn't ask him any awkward questions about his father, or how his mother had died, or even how long he'd been living with the Potters (he didn't feel like explaining Hearthden as well). Once they had dumped their bags into their dormitories and cleaned up a bit (Herbology could be gross), they set out to the Great Hall once more.

Once there there still weren't many people, but as it was about five minutes till dinner time, both boys took a seat. They were well into their meal when they were suddenly joined by the Marauders. James slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, and said,

"I just heard the _most_ amusing story Har… Tell me, is it true you've already been hexing Slytherins in your first week here?"

Harry gaped for a moment, "How did you know?" he demanded.

James retrieved his arm and shrugged. "Heard about it on our way to dinner, one of your classmates was relaying the story to a Huffelpuff. Tell you one thing mate, news travels fast at Hogwarts." Harry looked around and indeed, there were people at other tables whispering and glancing at him every so often. He felt himself grow hot, _again_. He didn't want to look at the Slytherin table and see Regulus' face.

"They _do_ grow up so fast, don't they Jamesie?" Sirius said with an overdone squeal, "all too soon we'll be having another Marauder on our hands! Better watch out, if he's anything like you…" James swatted Sirius and Remus snorted. Peter looked amused, but unsure what to say.

"It was really cool," Noah added, "Harry sent Jugson flying through the air a couple of yards, and when he fell on the ground Harry started yelling at him not to be so prejudiced."

"And where did you learn a spell already to do that?" Remus asked

"Library," Harry grunted. Food had just appeared and Harry was _starving_.

"Elm abee not kwite wikeu yams, ivie wikesde ribawry." Sirius added, his mouth full of food. Harry and Remus had identical looks of repulsion, but James said, "Say what?"

Sirius had the decency to swallow, "I said, well maybe not quite like you James, if he likes the library." Noah snorted and Harry rolled his eyes.

All the boys started eating and Harry snuck a glance at the Slytherin table. It seemed there were interesting discussions going on; most people had looks of interest and a frowned brow, Harry sought out Regulus and even he followed the conversation with rapt attention. He wondered what that was about… Suddenly his eyes fell on Snape, who looked like he was restraining himself from cutting into a conversation, his face showing one of disagreement. Suddenly his eyes turned to Harry, and Harry, who was raising a fork to his mouth, stopped in mid-action. The eye-contact was short, for Snape looked away quickly, but intense. He had seen many emotions on Snape's part, most of all hatred, disgust, but also curiosity and something like un-understanding. Huh, interesting. Now he _really_ wanted to know what was going on there… but he also had the sinking feeling that he was the topic of their immersed conversations…

Harry looked back at his plate, suddenly not so hungry anymore. Only Remus seemed to notice his sudden change, but Harry offered him a smile which he returned, and kept eating. He'd rather not draw attention to himself. Ha, what a laugh, considering he was the topic of almost everyone's conversations right now. At least this week was almost over, he sighed. Tomorrow was Friday. 'Hold on,' he thought, 'there was something important tomorrow, something I needed to do… Of course!' He almost smacked his forehead in realization. 'Flying lessons!' Harry got an evil grin as he thought about making the Quidditch team… Why, James' reaction would be priceless…

**So how do you ladies and gents like this chapter? Feedback and ideas are always appreciated! ****And did the argument between Harry, James and Sirius concerning his sorting sound familiar :D? I couldn't help but take some inspiration from a certain scene in J.K.'s series. Hope I've laid a bit of a foundation for how other students will view Harry, and what do you think about the twist of Harry and Regulus becoming friends?**

**So Read and Review!**


	7. First Year, Part One

**Chapter Seven:**

**First Year, Part One**

Friday morning was a good morning for Harry. He was already grinning while having breakfast, gave a wave at James as he told him to do some serious showing off, and soon the Gryffindors set off towards the grounds. All four houses had the flying lessons together, and when they arrived Harry saw Regulus standing with a group of Slytherins. He was disappointed to see Jugson and McTavish among them. However, when Professor Twink told them to get into position, Regulus sent him a quick grin which Harry returned. Another Slytherin girl, who Harry only remembered because her last name was familiar (Pucey), smiled at him too. He returned the smile before turning his attention back to the professor. 'Huh, that's weird,' he thought, 'Why would Slytherins smile at me? If anything they should hate me after what happened with Jugson.' As he thought this, he looked over to said boy, and he indeed noticed Jugson was glaring at him. Harry didn't even try to impress him with his glare, instead turning to his broom and calling "up!" as instructed. As expected, the broom jumped into his hand, and he as one of the few who managed to do it in one time. Jugson hadn't managed it the first time, and his glare at Harry intensified.

"How'd you do that so easily Harry?" Mark Madley asked him. It occurred to Harry that he had never heard the last name before; he was probably a Muggleborn.

"The trick's to say it with confidence: you control the broom, not it you. Don't hesitate." Mark took Harry's advice in, and then turned, determined, to his broom, and said with a clear voice: "up!". The broom obeyed, although with a bit of hesitation that Harry's hadn't had, and Harry congratulated him.

After a bit more coaching they were allowed up in the air, and Harry lifted off the ground with ease. The rush of the wind through his hair and his billowing robes caused a rush of excitement and he felt completely in his element. He kept an eye on the entrance of Hogwarts, and suddenly came who he was hoping to see… McGonagall. Apparently the little disturbance he had set up outside had had its desired effect, and McGonagall was going there to check it out and assign detention. He grinned. Now all that was left was to make that spectacular dive…

He discreetly got his wand from under his left sleeve and spelled the ball in Noah's pocket to fall out. They had thought it would be fun to throw it at each other once they were up in the air, but he had to time his dive so so that it would be when McGonagall could see it, and a game of throw-and-catch was too unreliable for that.

"Noah, the ball!" He yelled, so as to get the attention of people around him. He raced towards the ground where it would fall, timing it so perfectly that he caught it when he was a foot away from the ground. He heard gasps and even some screams around him, but he pulled up, back into the air, with the ball in his hand and a grin on his face. People were cheering and yelling things like "Good job!" and "Nice one, Harry!". But then came the sound he was most longing to hear…

"HARRY POTTER!" He turned and saw McGonagall on the ground, looking as if ready to blow apart. He landed a few feet in front of her.

"_Never_ in my life! How dare you, you could have broken your neck!" Harry had the sense to look slightly guilty as she considered him for a moment. Then, "Follow me Potter," and she turned around and made her way toward the castle. Under his façade of guilt and nervousness, he felt nothing but triumph.

About an hour later…

"_What!_"

Harry'd just told Noah of McGonagall's decision. "But, but… first-years _never_ make the team! Hold on though, we're not allowed broomsticks, what's going on with that?" Harry answered that he would be allowed one. Noah looked envious.

"Wish _I_ could make the team…"

"Me too. Just don't tell anyone I did yet, okay? I have to keep it quiet for now so _other _first years don't complain about unfairness."

Noah took on a scowl. "Others like _Jugson_, he'll probably – Hey! Jugson! Can you imagine the look on his face once this gets out!"

Both boys exchanged gleeful looks as they made their way to the table. They sat down and were joined by Mark Madley and Nellie Turpin, both of whom were also Gryffindors. He spotted the Marauders a couple of seats away. James caught his eye and held up his thumbs, a questioning look on his face. Harry grinned and held up his own thumbs, signaling the flying lesson had gone well. James grinned back before turning around and chatting with Remus, Sirius and Peter.

"So Harry, what happened after McGonagall took you away? McTavish kept going on about how you'd be expelled or something equally stupid." Nellie said off-handedly.

"Erm, well, no she didn't expel me," Harry said uncomfortably. "She just went on about being responsible and to know your limits, stuff like that." He shrugged.

"Ha, yes, McGonagall _would_ be one to lecture about responsibility." Noah's eye caught Harry's and he quickly looked away, hiding his smirk. McGonagall wanted to win the Quidditch Cup so bad, she just changed the rules to increase their chances… responsibility indeed.

Just before dinner he'd met the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, named Andrew Hooper, who wanted to see some of Harry's flying skills and told him some stuff about the team. The Seeker that James had commented was so bad had actually graduated last year (something which relieved Harry, he'd felt kind of bad that a first year was stealing the guys' position), and that they were going to have try-outs for a new Chaser, Beater and Keeper. The other team members that remained from the previous team were Amy Sanders, who was a Chaser, and Kenneth Towler, who was a Beater. Harry had never heard of them, but he trusted Andrew to make sure they had the best players available. Well Andy, it was, as he preferred to be called.

After dinner the fourthsome made their way up to the Gryffindor common room, when suddenly,

"Congratulations Harry!" Harry looked at the guy who had spoken, having no clue who he was or why he was congratulating him. The guy must have sensed this, because he added, "I'm Kenneth Towler, Beater." He grinned, "Hooper told us about your amazing flying skills, he was so excited I'm surprised he hasn't yelled it out yet." Towler said, shaking his head. Harry became uncomfortable as he noticed more people around them following the conversation with interest. Among them some of the Slytherin first years, as well as the Marauders.

"Anyway, just wanted to congratulate you on making Seeker." Harry stiffened as the secret came out, the small crowds around them suddenly filled with whispers, and he heard the words "Seeker", "first years", and "no brooms" most often. Kenneth gave another smile and turned around, and Harry quickly followed his lead to get up to the Gryffindor Common Room, but the Marauders wouldn't have it. James as good as dragged him to a corner, personally Harry thought it wouldn't have mattered if he had kicked, screamed and bitten his cousin, he'd be dragged all the same.

"What _was_ that about?" James asked him.

"Uhm, well… you see, I uhh… made Seeker."

James rolled his eyes. "Yea, I managed to figure that out for myself, amazingly enough." But James didn't look angry, instead, he looked ecstatic. "What happened?" So Harry told them the same story he had told Noah, and his small audience hung on every word he said. Most of them looked completely dumbfounded when he told him it was McGonagall who recommended him, and decided to brake the first-years-no-brooms rule.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed, "Minnie seriously broke it! And she did it only after we good and well left first year! How is that fair?" Harry shrugged, with a slightly guilty look upon his face.

"Amazing! We'll be playing together Harry, just like at home! I knew you'd make it, although I didn't think it would be till next year at least. This is going to be so cool!"

XXXXXX

As the days went by Harry found out his popularity had increased significantly. Everywhere he went, it seemed people knew his name, his position as Seeker, his brilliance at his studies, and of course, the fact that he was friends with everyone. He had become known as a model student – not just among teachers, who were very impressed by his achievements (he'd received Outstandings in every subject, and was usually the first to get something right in class), politeness, and humility, but also by students, who thought every move he made should be defined as cool. The fact that he had made the Quidditch team, that he was friends with most of the first years no matter their house, that he was kind, fair, not afraid to stand up to someone, and not to mention that Harry had that roguish Potter look (but not cocky like James), all added to his popularity. It seemed that, no matter what universe or time he was in, he would always be denied a chance at normalcy. At least there was one good thing about it: Caroline's Harry Potter would be proud that Harry was continuing his legacy, when it came to standing up to bullies.

It was as if the Potters could do no wrong at Hogwarts, for James had made the Quidditch team as Chaser after an excellent try-out performance. There really wasn't any doubt in Harry's mind that James would make it, but Harry's insides still squirmed pleasurably at the thought of playing for Gryffindor together with his former father. A surprise for Harry was that Sirius tried out as Beater for the team, and also made it very successfully. He'd never known Sirius played Beater, or even that he was going to try out!

"Well," James answered when Harry voiced this, on their way to the Owlery to send word to Charlus and Dorea of the good news, and to ask them to send Harry's broomstick, "He only decided to go for it two days ago. You know Sirius, he's pretty hyper, but this will be a perfect outlet for all his spare energy."

Harry sniggered, "Knowing Sirius, he really needs _ten_ outlets." James smirked at him and both boys burst out laughing as they as they entered the Owlery.

Monday morning found Harry sitting with the Marauders for breakfast with Noah joining them shortly later. He had taken a liking to the Marauders as well and enjoyed their sense of humor and endless bantering. Harry was quietly eating his breakfast while listening to another of James' and Sirius' word duels. The owls flew in and Harry hopefully searched for an owl with a long, thin, package but there wasn't one. Moodily he turned back to breakfast; probably Charlus and Dorea hadn't received his letter yet. Remus was paying the owl who delivered him his Daily Prophet, when he opened it and let out a small gasp.

"There's been another attack!"

This shut Sirius and James up, and as Harry looked up as well he saw they were looking uncommonly serious. "What's happened?"

"The Death Eaters attacked a Muggle family somewhere in the east of England. They were found this morning by neighbors, or at least, what was left of them." Remus answered grimly. Sirius' face didn't show any emotion, but his eyes spoke volumes enough. James looked repulsed, and Peter followed his example. Harry bent over to see the newspaper. There was a large picture of a house which actually looked fine, if it weren't for the Dark Mark flying over it.

"What's that skull above the house Remus? Do they say anything about that?" he asked. The others huddled around too to get a closer look. Remus read on.

"'For the second time in two months we have seen the disturbing image of a green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, hanging over a place that Death Eaters have attacked. Certain top-ranking ministry employees are convinced that this is the Dark Lord's mark, and will be cast into the air after every attack…' They just keep going on about different things it could be. I personally agree with the first, I think it's Voldemort's Mark." Remus said.

Peter gasped. "Remus, you shouldn't say the name! Lots of wizards are too afraid to say it since Hearthden, he's a really powerful wizard!" he said, and Remus looked troubled. Even James, Sirius and Noah looked unsure.

Harry was about to open his mouth and go right against Peter's statement, but it was time for classes so Noah dragged him up from the benches. Before he left, he heard James say, "Time for some revenge guys, we'll show those Slytherins exactly who it is they're going up against." Harry got a bad feeling, but was unable to say anything as Noah continued walking towards the doors. As they approached them, Harry snuck a glance at the Slytherin table, where he could see some faces looking gleeful at the newspaper, and some people were talking with a victorious smirk on their faces, as if nothing could spoil their day anymore. He winced, and followed Noah to their Charms class.

XXXXXX

Harry entered his Potions class and, if possible, Jugson and McTavish were glaring at him more fiercely than ever. He looked and saw the seat next to Regulus was still empty and, though slightly hesitant, he took it. Although Regulus hadn't seemed too sore about Harry's run-in with Jugson, he didn't know if he'd appreciate Harry sitting next to him. Slughorn quickly assigned them to make a Potion and with all the fumes and sounds of cutting, boiling, and whispering Harry could finally ask the question he had been longing to ask.

"What did Jugson do last Thursday, after I hexed him?"

Regulus shrugged, "Threw a fit. He said that you're arrogant and disrespectful and had no idea what you were talking about." Harry was slightly comforted that Regulus didn't seem to be taking Jugson very seriously. Harry decided to let slip something else that was bothering him.

"Well you guys seemed so wrapped up in conversation, at the Slytherin table. I wondered if he was stirring up all the Slytherins." He said with a dry tone to his voice. Regulus smirked at him.

"You Gryffindors are really something huh. Always jumping to conclusions instead of using your brains." Harry didn't take it as an insult; he knew it was true.

"So what were you guys talking about then?" he asked, as he dropped three toads' toes into his potion.

"You."

"Well, duh, I kinda figured that out already."

"Another typical Gryffindor flaw; you don't formulate questions so there can only be one explicit answer."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, your Slytherinness. What was the general gist and the conclusion of the conversation that took place at the Slytherin table, of which I was the topic? Last Thursday evening?" He added, as a teasing afterthought. Regulus looked at him with amusement but also some kind of acknowledgement in his eyes. He turned away and added powdered leaves of the Midanian bush to his potion. It took a moment before he answered,

"We were discussing your little speech after you had blasted Jugson away. Is it true you said you don't care if someone's a Slytherin? Just like you don't care if someone's a Mudblood?" Harry looked disapproving at Regulus for using the word, and to his surprise, Regulus shrugged in a sort of apologetic way.

"Yes, I did say that. And I meant it."

"You know, there aren't a lot of people who think that. Especially Gryffindors."

"I know." Harry said quietly. His cousin being prominent among them.

"It's nice to know there's someone out there who's like that. We don't encounter it a lot, it's why Slytherins take care of their own." As if feeling he had said too much, he hastily continued, "We were just impressed by it, is all. You're different Harry, and the majority of the Slytherins believe you are sort of an ally to our house."

Harry smiled. 'Leave it to the Slytherins to call a friend an 'ally',' he thought.

"I bet not everyone agreed with that, huh?"

"Nope, some were very against it, like Jugson and McTavish. But they're first years, we don't get that much of a say in it. Then there were quite a bit of third years who disagreed, because of your cousin." Regulus continued, as he stirred his potion. Harry mirrored his movements. "And a few upper classmen as well, but in the end majority ruled in favor of you."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "You make Slytherin house sound like a government."

"We're purebloods Harry, and we act accordingly. I wouldn't expect you to understand, you've grown up with Gryffindors." It wasn't meant as an insult, it was just a statement, one that Harry could understand as well. Intrigued, Harry turned to focus on his potion, and the boys lapsed into a comfortable silence. He'd never understood how the Slytherin's warped minds worked, but this gave an interesting insight. Of course, only those true to their pure blood would bother to know about the old codes on behavior and formalities, and only they would live according to it. Light Purebloods, like the Potters and the Weasleys, didn't consider themselves as such and therefore didn't bother with them.

"You're actually pretty popular, you know." Regulus started again. "Congratulations on making the Quidditch team by the way."

"Thanks."

"What, no comment on the popular thing?" Regulus smirked while looking down to his bubbling cauldron.

"Mm. I don't need everyone to know my name to feel like I am someone. I'd be fine if I was just another first year." Harry said truthfully. Regulus frowned.

"Are you and Potter complete opposites or something? Where Potter is a prejudiced git, you're not. Where he does anything for attention, you'd rather stay in the shadows. Where he hexes Slytherins because of what they are, you hex them because they judge _others_ for what they are."

"I know. But please don't call James a git in front of me. He's still my cousin." Harry said firmly.

XXXXXX

The Gryffindor Quidditch team had just had its first practice, and Andy was jumping with joy how good it had gone. James worked perfectly together with him and Amy, it was like they were naturally attuned to each other. Sirius and the other beater, Kenneth, were still getting the hang of each other and how could make themselves a duo to be reckoned with. They'd have to get the feeling of each other's skills and who would go after which Bludger. When it came to the actual Beating, however, Sirius was a natural as well. He had a very good aim as he had hit every target Andy had set up with impressive accuracy, and he was quick to get to the Bludger he had to hit as well. Harry was sure he would feel perfectly at ease on the Pitch with Sirius protecting them. The new Keeper, Patricia Stimpson, stopped eight out of ten goals, and Harry had caught all five Snitches, each by a nice time, his record being within four minutes. It seemed they would be unbeatable this year, but, as Andy also pointed out, this was no reason to become laid back and to not do their best.

Not changing their robes, the team marched into the Great Hall, and Harry followed James and Sirius over to Remus and Peter. James and Sirius looked exceptionally pleased with themselves, even more so than on the Quidditch Pitch. All three quickly put some food on their plates and joined Remus and Peter in eating.

"Everything ready, Remus?" James asked. Remus nodded, and Harry wondered what was going on. 'Probably homework or something.'

As they ate supper Harry noticed that James and Sirius kept glancing into the Great Hall, which they were facing. Harry followed their line of vision, and saw it led to the Slytherin table. He suddenly got a bad feeling.

Suddenly, as they were eating desert, the was a BANG coming from the Slytherin table. Harry's head whipped up to face them while Sirius and James looked up eagerly, Remus and Peter also turned around, just like everyone else in the Great Hall, and faced the Slytherin table. The tablecloth covering the Slytherin table had turned red and gold, but it wasn't the only thing. The Slytherin's robes had also changed; one side was red and the other gold, and all of them had a hat on in the shape of a lion's head. Above the table, in red and gold sparks, formed the words 'WE LOVE GRYFFINDOR' and, as if wanting to voice their agreement, all the Slytherins actually _roared_ like a lion. It wasn't the lion's hat that roared, no, it was the Slytherins themselves!

Harry stared with half an open mouth while the Marauders roared with laughter, accompanied by all the Gryffindors and after about a second the other houses as well. Although funny, and impressive magically-wise, Harry didn't laugh. It was the idea behind the prank that prevented him from doing so, and he remembered the conversation he'd had with Regulus a few days ago. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red haired girl whip around and glare at the Marauders, apparently not amused either. With a start, Harry realized it was Lily…

"POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW!"

McGonagall was making her way down from the Head table, and she looked about ready to breath fire. She approached them quickly, but Sirius only made matters worse by saying, "Aww Minnie, how nice of you to join! So what will it be this time? Cleaning the toilets with a toothbrush? Or something simple like, hunting baby Clabberts in the forbidden forest?" Sirius' tone of voice suggested that this was anything but simple. Harry snorted quietly, but remained ignored. He could see the Slytherins, who had meanwhile turned back to their normal selves (although red in the face and very embarrassed looking) were all glaring at the four Marauders.

Very tight-lipped, McGonagall said, "Follow me, boys." She continued on her quick pace and the Marauders had to scramble to keep up with her. Well, Remus and Peter doing the scrambling, whereas James and Sirius followed in a relaxed stride, triumphant smirks still on their faces. Harry quickly finished his dinner by himself, and left for the Common Room a few minutes later to wait for the Marauders to return.

He was angry with James about what he'd done, didn't he realize that this kind of attitude made people turn Death Eater? Just look at Snape. Perhaps if he hadn't been teased so frequently by the Marauders he wouldn't have seriously joined Voldemort. Who knew how many other cases there were like that? How come James just didn't understand that?

But on the other hand, he didn't know if he even wanted to bring up the subject. He and James had only known each other for, what, three months now? That was hardly going to hold if James thought Harry wanted to dictate his actions. And he knew why the guys had pulled this prank, with the Slytherins as specific target. He remembered the newspaper article about the Death Eater attack, and James' comment about getting revenge. So maybe the next time the boys pulled a prank, it wouldn't target the Slytherins so specifically? Harry sighed. Even if they didn't target them out, it didn't mean they didn't hold anything against them anymore.

Harry put his head in his hands 'Why does this have to be so hard?' he thought miserably. 'Maybe it's not a good idea at all to face them tonight. Maybe I better do my homework and just head up to bed. Yea, that sounds good, maybe I'll wake up and miraculously enough know what to do.' Grimly, Harry made his way to a secluded corner that was easily overlooked and started his homework. He didn't even glance up as the Marauders made their way inside and some people congratulated them on their achievement.

XXXXXX

The grudge between Slytherin and Gryffindor only intensified in the following weeks, for their Quidditch match was also quickly approaching. Having enough experience with such grudges, Harry wasn't affected by the jokes and insults that always preceded a Quidditch match. News of his cousin and Sirius getting into a fight with Slytherins did not surprise Harry at all, and for once he couldn't even blame them. Some of the insults were very tempting to react to.

However, Harry kept his cool and didn't let the House rivalry stand in the way of his friendships. That's why, on a rainy October evening, Harry found himself in the library with Regulus. Harry was working on a History of Magic essay (the only subject which actually caused him some time to do) and Regulus was putting up a fight with his Herbology homework. As awesome as Regulus was with spells and potions, he was as bad tending to living things. Having watched Regulus struggle with the question of what setting the Tendesius plant preferred for growth, Harry couldn't help but say,

"You know, I don't think you should take Care of Magical Creatures in third year."

Regulus glared at him before focusing back on his book. "I'll kill myself before I enroll for that."

Harry sniggered. They lapsed into silence again, something Harry didn't agree with. He couldn't concentrate, he needed some distraction and unfortunately for Regulus, he was the only one around who could provide some.

"Are you going to go home for Christmas?" He asked.

Regulus grunted, "Dunno"

Harry frowned. "You don't want to go home?" Regulus shrugged.

"Guess I do, I just don't want to face my mother's wrath about Sirius."

"But Sirius isn't going home is he? How come she'd be angry?"

"You don't get it. My mother doesn't forget things easily. And that prank Sirius and his friends pulled certainly didn't go over very well."

"Oh she heard about that?" Harry said sympathetically.

"'Course she did, they probably let all the parents of those four know. Although, from what I gathered from her, uhm, lecturing last summer, this isn't the first time Sirius has pulled something that reflects badly upon the family."

"No, I wouldn't think it is." Half amused at Regulus' choice of the word 'lecturing', he couldn't help but remember that charming portrait of Mrs. Black that would hang in the hallway of Grimmauld Place in the future.

"Ah, Black, there you are. Are you done with that book yet?" Both boys turned to face the newcomer and Harry's mouth dropped slightly at the sight of one Severus Snape. As soon as Snape saw him, a scowl was firmly placed on his face and he even turned a light shade of red.

"Almost Snape. Just need to look up something more." Regulus picked up the book he'd been uselessly flicking through and took on an occupied look. That left a rather awkward air between Harry and Snape.

"Well hurry, because Rosier wants it back." Snape said through motionless lips. Snape got no answer, for Regulus was quickly making some notes from what he'd read. Getting curious, Harry couldn't help but ask, "What book is that?"

Regulus only held it up to Harry could read the title, _How to make houseplants house-able_, and snorted. Rosier, future Death Eater, had a spare book on how to help houseplants survive at home? He snorted again, earning annoyed looks from Regulus and Snape.

There was another silence that was only broken by Regulus making some more scribbles, when Harry decided to act his part.

He turned to Snape and outstretched his hand, "Sorry, I don't think we've met yet, I'm Harry Potter."

Snape looked at him with great dislike. Without shaking his hand, Snape answered, "Severus Snape," before looking away again.

"What year are you in?"

"Third," Snape said, not looking at Harry at all.

"Oh! So you're in James' year then?"

The glare he received was answer enough. "Unfortunately."

Wanting to stick up for his cousin, he said, "He's not that bad once you get to know him, he's a good person. He just doesn't like Slytherins so much." He said, wondering yet again what could be the root of James' deep dislike for anything Slytherin.

Snape sneered. "I would never have guessed." After he said it turned away his head, having said it more so that he could have the final word in the conversation, than as a real response.

Harry was getting fed up with Snape's behavior. He forced himself to think of what Snape had done for him before, spying and his bravery and everything, in order to keep himself from returning Snape's feelings of dislike.

"Well you don't have to take it out on me either. I haven't done anything to you and I'm not of the same opinion as James."

He turned back to his essay, his mind on everything _but_ the stupid thing. He could feel Regulus' and Snape's eyes boring into him as he kept his head bowed, and felt some satisfaction at having finally caught their interest. He could take quite a lot, but if someone was going to accuse him of something he hadn't done, or take out their frustration on him he was going to put a stop to it. Especially Snape, he wasn't going to let the guy treat him badly again just because he had a grudge against James.

The silence was getting awkward, but luckily Regulus broke it with the sound of closing his book. As Harry looked up he saw Regulus pass the book to Snape, who then turned around to face him. He had a calculating look in his eyes, as if he was unable to agree with his own thoughts. Harry just stared back, daring him to have another go at him. Snape just turned around and walked out of the library.

"Don't worry about him. He's just got such a grudge against the Marauders he can't believe anything that's related to them can be good." Regulus said grimly. "And that's including me. I was surprised he asked for the book in a civil manner, usually he just glares at me."

"Well I can't blame him either, when I hear James and Sirius talking about him, well… If I had people talking about me like that, I'd hate them too." Harry said guiltily.

"Yea, from what I've heard, they've been at each other's throats for ages. I was actually surprised he didn't make another snide comment before he left. I guess you said the right thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"That you're not of the same opinion as James. That you have different views. Snape's just got a hard time believing a Potter would be able to think like that, but you proved him wrong, he's heard it out of your own mouth now." To Harry's surprise. Regulus grinned. "He can't get around the fact now that you might not be completely evil."

"That's funny, a Slytherin telling a Gryffindor they're evil." Harry smirked.

"Yea, well, to us you lot are the undoing of the Wizarding World as it should be."

"And to us, you guys will be the undoing of the Wizarding World as we know it."

"But, of course," Harry quickly added, "That's just old-fashioned prejudice between Gryffindor and Slytherin. We're far above that kind of rubbish aren't we Regulus?"

Regulus just smiled, "Yea, I guess we are. Oh, and Harry,"

"Yes?"

"Call me Reg."

The boys exchanged smiles of mutual understanding. Harry couldn't believe that his best friend so far was a Slytherin. 'Are all Slytherins like this? Once you get to know them they're actually quite friendly?' He couldn't help but wonder. Either way, he was very happy to have found such a good friend in Regulus. Or, really, Reg.

XXXXXX

It was half-way through November, and the day of the first Quidditch match had arrived. Harry couldn't believe how fast the time had gone, between classes and homework and Quidditch practice, hanging out with Regulus, Noah and the Marauders, it was only a few weeks away till Christmas break. McGonagall had already listed all the students who would be staying at Hogwarts, and Harry was thrilled to say – he wouldn't. He was going home to the Potters' for Christmas, together with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. It was going to be the best Christmas ever, and he'd be spending it with everyone he loved (minus Peter then, Harry didn't feel an ounce of affection for him). He was still the model student, and he was embarrassed to note that most of the first-years looked up to him. The older years knew who he was and respected him for it as well, with the exception of a few Slytherins. He had made known that he wouldn't reject a Slytherin just because they were a Slytherin, and he was glad that it loosened up some Slytherins around him, but he also knew that there were a few older years' students who couldn't care less. They acted like they owned the place and treated others inferiorly. These were mostly Slytherins who Harry knew would become Death Eaters. They were people like Rabastan Lestrange, Walden Macnair and Tristan Selwyn. All of Sirius' cousins had already left Hogwarts, as well as their future spouses. Harry had been surprised that Rabastan was even still at Hogwarts; apparently the age gap between Rodolphus and Rabastan was larger than he had thought.

Currently Andy was giving his Quidditch speech, which was very like Oliver Wood's and Harry felt himself more bored by it than inspired. He was sitting next to James, who looked confident and excited, just like Sirius, who was sitting on James' other side.

"Ok troops, it's now or never. Let's win this thing!" There was a cheer inside the locker room and the team made their way onto the pitch to loud cheers. There were several banners on the Gryffindor side and Harry felt his spirits lift at the side of them.

"Mount your brooms please," Professor Twink said. Fourteen players did so at the same time and, as Twink blew the whistle, they rose up into the air. Harry rose out above the game, flying around looking for a sign of the Snitch. The Slytherin Seeker was Hyperion Vaisey, and Harry recognized the last name from one of his previous Quidditch matches, but he didn't remember which one.

"Hooper's got the Quaffle, evaded Baddok nicely there, passes to Potter, who's new for the team, but – as we can see – is a huge asset for Gryffindor." Harry looked to see James have excellent reflexes, for he evaded the Slytherins exceptionally well for the speed he was going at, made an excellent feint to confuse the Slytherin Keeper, and-

"Potter scores! The first score for Gryffindor, of this Quidditch season, is scored by James Potter. The Quaffle goes to McDoughel, who passes it to Baddock, ooh – that's a close one! Baddock almost gets thrown off his broom by a Bludger hit by Sirius Black, also a new addition to the team. Very nice aim that was. Baddock dropped the Quaffle, but it was caught by Fervus as he passes by. Fervus makes his way towards the Gryffindor goal posts, where Patricia Stimpson's guarding, he shoots and – Stimpson catches it!"

Harry continued to listen (and watch when James got the Quaffle), and indeed he was indeed an excellent player. Sirius was a real asset too, seeing as he actually enjoyed sending Bludgers to various Quidditch players so much Harry was amazed that Slytherins had still managed to score points. After a while the score was sixty-eighty for Gryffindor, and Harry doubled his efforts to find the Snitch. He kept an eye on Vaisey as well; he didn't fancy losing this match at all. It would be the second in his life, but he was head-bent on getting the Snitch because he didn't want to be the reason Gryffindor lost.

Suddenly, he saw it – a glint of gold by the stands, close to the Ravenclaws. But the problem was that Vaisey was much closer, if Harry pulled into a dive now, so would Vaisey, and then he'd reach it first. He kept a discreet eye on Vaisey – the guy hadn't seen it yet, for he was quickly passing it. As soon as Harry thought he was far away, he pulled into a dive. It was tricky, as he needed to cross the Pitch in order to reach it, and there were other players still. He vaguely heard the commentator yell out that Harry had seen the Snitch, and soon a Bludger passed right over his back. He could see Vaisey making speed as well, wanting to reach it before Harry. Then, the Snitch changed course- it was moving right, towards Vaisey!

Harry changed course as well as the Snitch moved in the direction Harry did _not_ want it to go. It moved up and so Harry and Vaisey flew up as well, and then – this was the weirdest Snitch Harry had ever seen – it made a dive of its down towards the ground. Harry and Vaisey changed a 90 degrees course, accelerating so that they were diving at full speed. Vaisey stomped Harry into his sides and Harry could hear the angry cries from the audience, but he didn't give up. Dives were his specialty, after all. He urged his broom to go just a little quicker and they were quickly approaching the ground. A few yards from the ground Vaisey pulled out of the dive, determined not to kill himself, and Harry knew he would be getting the snitch. He held out his hand and enclosed it around the struggling ball, and a foot from the ground, he pulled out of the dive and flew back up, his arm outstretched and in his fist was captured the tiny golden ball.

The crowd went wild, and soon Harry was surrounded by his team members. The girls gave him a kiss on the check and Andy almost deafened Harry with his enthusiastic shouts. Sirius hugged him and so did James, and the winning team made their way to the ground. James still had his arm around Harry's shoulders as he basked in all the cheering from the crowd. Slowly the team made their way into the locker room, where Andy looked about ready to burst with excitement. They had won from Slytherin for the first time in three years, and by 230-80 no less. Once they returned to the Gryffindor Common Room there was a big party thrown in their honor, that's how happy Gryffindor was to finally win from the Slytherins.

XXXXXX

**There, another chappie to enjoy!**

**I must say I LOVE your reviews! Keep it up, I love reading your feedback and ideas! ****I got some questions when HPSB will start, and though I'm excited that you're excited for it, it will be in the future cause right now as we can/will see Sirius is too immature for Harry :)**

**Also, I particularly enjoyed one review about who Harry's father could be. Any ideas? Speculation? I already know, but I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! –Evil Laugh – **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	8. First Year, Part Two

**Chapter Eight:**

**First Year, Part Two**

"Have a good holiday, and don't let your mum get to you."

Regulus tried not to let the comment's effect show on his face, "She doesn't get to me, I'd just prefer to keep my hearing the way it is." He said. Harry laughed.

"Well, you should have told me sooner, then I would've gotten you a pair of ear muffs for Christmas!" Harry laughed and Regulus gave him a small shove in the arm. Regulus had gotten more comfortable around the Gryffindor and the barrier-like feelings caused by their house animosity had all but fallen away.

"And now I know what I should have gotten you, a nice box that once you open it an irreversible silencing spell hits you. Now _that_ would make life peaceful around here." This time it was Harry's turn to give the other boy a slap on the arm. They were getting ready to board the train, but Reg was going to sit with the Slytherins and as it wouldn't be prudent to say goodbye on Platform 9¾ they were doing it now.

"Well, anyway, I hope you have a good break."

"Yea, you too, Harry. Hope to get you back in one piece, considering who you'll be spending it with." Reg said, casting a glance at the Marauders. The boys shook hands and parted ways. Harry spent the train ride with Noah, Conner Ackerley and Mia Dobbs. The closest friend he had in Gryffindor was Noah, and he got along well with Conner and Mia, but he didn't hang around them all the time like he did with Ron and Hermione. He had decided there was no-one who could replace them, so he wouldn't even try. He was basically friends with almost all the first years, and he spent the rest of his time with either Regulus, Noah or the Marauders.

The train ride back was uneventful but it wasn't boring either. Once back at the platform Harry got his trunk and went looking for James. Honestly he wasn't very hard to find, you just had to keep an ear out where most of the noise was coming from, and you'd easily find the Marauders. Once he found them they looked around for Charlus and Dorea.

"James! Harry! Over here!" The boys looked around from where the sound came from, but they didn't see the familiar faces they were looking for.

"Do you see them Harry?" James asked.

"No I don't. Sirius, you're tall, don't you see them?" Harry asked, but Sirius shook his head.

"Boys! Over here!"

"There they are!" Said Peter's shrill voice. Harry looked to the direction his finger was pointing at and indeed, he saw his aunt and uncle. They made their way over and Dorea gave all the boys a hug, and Charlus kept his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"How was term, kids?"

"Awesome mum! We absolutely flattened Slytherin in our match, you should have seen it!" James said enthusiastically.

"Your mother asked how term was James, not the match." Charlus said, chuckling.

Suddenly, Sirius jumped right behind Harry, "Quick! Hide me! My mum's over there, I don't want her screeching at me yet!" Harry looked over to his right and indeed, a far bit away, Mrs. Black was welcoming Regulus with an expressionless face. He suddenly felt bad for his friend. His mother had made him come home, to try and make amends for Sirius' disgracing the family with his prank. If Regulus was at home and acted like the perfect Pureblood in front of his family, then it would reflect good on his parents and, in perspective, make his brother's actions slightly less bad. Harry followed the group out of the station and took hold of the Portkey Charlus had managed to get from the ministry. Within seconds, Harry was once again back at Potter Manor.

"Now, I have conjured three extra beds in James' room for you boys, although, if you'd rather have one of the guestrooms you're more than welcome to. We'll be having dinner in about, oh, let's say half an hour or so? I'll see you guys down then." Charlus smiled, but James interrupted him,

"Dad, what about Harry though? You said you'd only conjured three beds?"

Charlus started, "Oh, well, if Harry would like to sleep in your room too then it's not trouble to conjure another bed – Harry?"

His question surprised Harry slightly, and he reacted with the first thing that came to mind, "Oh no, it's fine, I wouldn't want to bother – I mean, I guess they'd want some time for themselves- "

"Nonsense Harry!" James interrupted him, looking as if Harry had sprouted another head, "You're my cousin! Of course you'll be sleeping with us. What, you think we'd shun you all vacation long?" James said impatiently.

And so another bed was conjured in James' room for Harry. James had made it very clear that Harry would be one of the Marauders this Christmas and Harry was delighted by it. And indeed, the following two weeks when they played games, thought up pranks, looked through Quidditch magazines, and had snowball fights, Harry felt completely included. So much, that he'd even felt as though he was more included than Peter, almost as if he'd taken the boy's place. Harry made sure to help around the house where he could, although Tickey the house elf usually didn't permit him to even lift a finger.

"That is Tickey's job, not mister Harry's! Mister Harry should rest, oh yes, Hogwarts is not taking good enough care of mister!" Harry had been amused by how fretful she could be when it came to him, and he'd only been polite and helpful and already she was like this.

The night before Christmas all five boys had stayed up till past midnight chatting and telling funny or scary stories. They had moved some mattresses and their blankets onto the floor in a circle, so that they lay facing each other. It was hilarious to hear about some of the most trivial incidents played out by yours truly, but they were sometimes even funnier than their large-scale pranks. Eventually Peter had fallen asleep, and so had Remus, when Harry started feeling rather tired as well. He continued listening to James and Sirius teasing each other until he, too, fell asleep.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry yelled as he was awoken from his peaceful slumber.

"NOOOOO! S-STOP! AAAAHHHHH" His screaming was paralleled with laughter as the person sitting on top of him continued tickling him.

"Sirius, I have the feeling Harry's awake now."

"REMUS! AHHH HAHA HELP MEEE!" Harry pleaded with the werewolf.

"Nope Harrikins, there's no one here to save you now." Harry could just feel Sirius' evil grin as the marauder continued tickling him. He _also_ heard laughter on the background from his _dear_ cousin and friends. He decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. Gathering all his strength for a surprise attack (which was surprisingly complicated considering his current position), he overturned Sirius so that now he was on top of him and he pinned him down, ensuring Sirius' incapability to continue tickling.

Sirius, taken by surprise, blinked owlishly for a moment before he burst into laughter.

"Ooooh, kinky Harry. Didn't take you as the type." Harry drew his hands back immediately, and he heard another burst of laughter from the background, and also a yell of "Oi! That's my cousin you're talking to Black!"

Calling it a truce, Harry stood back up when James suddenly yanked at his arm with such force Harry thought he was being attacked again, only to find he was being dragged out of the room and downstairs. Confused for a moment, Harry suddenly remembered it was Christmas morning. There'd be loads of presents and four extremely hyper Marauders to open them with.

"You'll want to watch out on Christmas morning Har, it's our tradition to prank the last one awake, which was you, although be glad we aren't at Hogwarts, cause then we could still have used magic, while here, we had to resort to physical means to get you awake." James stringed his sentences together in his eagerness to reach the presents. Once they finally reached the bottom of the stairs a blue blur sped by them, which was Sirius. Peter following, laughing in a wheezy way, and Remus walked beside James and Harry. Well, if it could be called 'walking' what they were doing…

"And you didn't inform me of this rule last night, because…?"

James shrugged, "Slipped my mind."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't we need to wake Charlus and Dorea?"

"I think you're screaming already did that."

"What time is it anyway?"

They had just entered the living room, and this time it was Remus who answered, checking his watch before he did so. "It's six-fifteen."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room looked up.

"You mean to tell me you lot woke up at six-fifteen, wondering why I wasn't up yet!"

"Yea pretty much." James answered, doing his best to give his innocent puppy-dog look. Needless to say, it worked and Harry sat down in between Sirius and James, fuming silently.

Unwrapping presents with the Marauders was an experience in itself. Whenever James and Sirius got to open a present, all civility was thrown out the window and they scratched, tore and ripped the paper in a way that would put Moony to shame. Peter did a flimsy imitation of them in a failed attempt to be as cool, and Remus and Harry opened their presents the normal, civilized way. One time Remus opened his present so painstakingly slow that Sirius, who was sitting next to him, was literally itching to steal the present away and open it 'properly', his eyes so focused on the present Harry wouldn't have been surprised if it had gone up in flame.

In the end Harry had gotten a large box of different kinds of magical candy from the Marauders, and also a brass compass for his broomstick from James, and he'd gotten something from Regulus that was similar to the moleskin pouch Hagrid had once given him. He could put stuff into it (also larger items than the pouch itself), and only he could open it, although this pouch looked way fancier than Hagrid's. From Noah he got a book called 'Legendary Seekers in the League'. From Charlus and Dorea he had received a Quidditch playing outfit from Puddlemere United. It was James' favorite team, and he had gotten Harry hooked when they were looking through the book Charlus and Dorea had given him for his birthday. The outfit was very expensive and Harry couldn't stop goggling at it, and feeling the expensive material. James had gotten one too and as good as took it for granted; Harry was once again reminded about how spoiled James really was. Charlus also promised to take them to a game in the summer, because he still owed Harry this birthday present.

He also announced that the Quidditch World Cup would be held in Ireland this summer, something which came as a complete surprise to Harry. He hadn't expected it, but James obviously had, and he did a sort of victory dance when Charlus told them they'd be going this summer. Remus' and Peter's parents had also gotten them tickets, and Charlus would take all of them. Sirius' parents had refused to pay, so Charlus had gotten his ticket. Sirius had turned red, saying he didn't want charity, but Charlus had silenced him saying it wouldn't be right for him not to come, and he didn't have to pay much for them anyway since he was Head of the Aurors and he could get them cheap.

The rest of the afternoon was spent outside in the snow. James, Sirius and Peter had been most enthusiastic for a snowball fight, and Harry remembered fondly how it had all played out…

"OK! So, for teams, it will be Jamesie and I, and Remmy, Peter and Harry can have their own team." Judging from Sirius' mischievous grin, Harry didn't think it was a coincidence that James and Sirius were together on one team. Behind Sirius, James was already preparing a small army of snowballs.

"I think I might sit this one out," said Remus, who Harry noticed looked quite tired.

"SO!" Sirius started, completely ignoring his friend, "I hereby declare the fight has STARTED!"

Again, Remus tried, "I have no intention to-" but Sirius had already gotten a snowball and hit him square in the face. Remus couldn't take it lying down, so he and Harry started to furiously make a bunch of snowballs, try to avoid James' and Sirius', and keep them from making theirs all at the same time. Peter threw some at the two Marauders as well, but mostly missed. One time he hit Sirius in the back of his head, and Sirius sent him such an evil look Peter actually _squeaked_ and scampered off, too afraid to aim at the two teens anymore.

The remaining four were running amok, so much that they confused each other where the other team member was and who they should hit. One time, in an attempt to get Harry, Sirius stuffed a snowball in James' face. And no, he didn't just throw it, he actually rubbed it into his face so that James made chocking noises and his glasses went all askew. Sirius soon realized it was _not_ Harry whom he'd targeted, while Harry and Remus burst out laughing.

"Oh, Merlin, sorry James! I thought you were Harry!" Sirius yelped, in an attempt to clear his guilt.

James only glared at him, "Oh you're on now, Sirius!" and immediately bent down before stuffing a large pile of snow, not only in Sirius' face, but also down his robes. Sirius yelped loudly at the coldness and immediately retaliated.

Remus and Harry looked at each other, shrugged, before sitting down comfortably and watching the amusing display. Both boys got into a heated fight that was very amusing. Once Sirius hit James so hard with a snowball, he actually toppled over backwards into the snow. James got up and gave a loud yell; it sounded like a war cry that vikings or something would utter. James tackled Sirius to the ground and both boys were now rolling in the snow. Sirius managed to throw James off before actually jumping him with a war cry of his own, and the rolling continued again. Harry and Remus watched, unsure if they should be amused or concerned. Eventually James stood and got a hold of Sirius' feet, dragging him through the snow.

"Noooo! You won't take me alive!" Sirius yelled and Harry burst out laughing.

"Ahum" Five heads turned to the newcomer, which was Charlus, with a very amused glint in his eyes. "Dorea sent me to tell you lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

Completely soaked, the boys trudged back up to the house, where Dorea dried them within seconds with her wand. The rest of the holiday went by much the same way, with the Marauders (mostly James and Sirius) acting ridiculous and funny and childish. Harry got to know Remus better and found he got along really well with him. He hadn't been able to talk a whole lot with the old Remus, something he regretted, but he was happy with the chance to get to know him better now. Peter had been pretty quiet during their stay, and Harry almost felt sorry that he was left out of the group so much.

The last few days flew by and before he knew it, he was back onto the familiar platform, giving his aunt and uncle a hug goodbye.

"Now, you boys behave. You're too bright to be messing around like five year-olds." Dorea said, with watery eyes, and trying to flatten James' hair, and straighten Sirius' cloak. As the time came to board the train, Dorea gave Harry one more hug.

"You too Harry, you're doing wonderfully in school. Dumbledore told us, we're so proud of you." Dorea gave him a tearful smile while Charlus gently prodded her away from him. "Darling, Harry has to catch the train or he won't be able to keep up his brilliant streak." He smiled, and Dorea let go. Harry followed the Marauders onto the train and into their compartment, which was near where Charlus and Dorea stood. All the boys waved at them as the train left, and Harry leant back, content.

XXXXXX

When he had first come to Hogwarts in this universe, Harry had been curious what a school year would be like without the usual Voldemort-related adventures. Harry, Ron and Hermione had done all of their homework (or in Harry and Ron's case, most) and with their extra-curricular activities (a.k.a. all Voldemort-related business) had been pretty busy. With the latter falling away, Harry had wondered what a simple and normal school year was like. Since he had always wanted a normal life, above all else, he had thrown himself into all the normal things teenagers did. Classes and homework, but mostly Quidditch and hanging out. It was the latter activity that Harry realized he had missed out on. At least, socializing with a lot of different people, because with Ron and Hermione he had had plenty of fun times. It wasn't odd to see him in the library with a couple of Ravenclaw first years, or conversing with some Slytherins during Potions, or just sitting in the Great Hall and having a laugh with the Huffelpuffs.

Despite everything he did, he was still at the top of his class in every subject (except History and Potions; in History some Huffelpuff girl was top and in Potions Regulus was); he was the first to perform a spell right in class (often on the first try too), and he got the O's on every piece of homework he handed in. Of course, it was child's play for Harry, this first year business, but it still gave a good feeling to be every teacher's favorite pupil. He had found a new sort of understanding for Hermione. He had even done the unthinkable; he had started reading _Hogwarts: A History_. He was surprised he actually quite enjoyed reading about his beloved castle.

Speaking of the book, he was currently stomping all through his dorm looking for it. He'd overturned his whole trunk, his cabinet and even searched under his bed. With a huff, he was forced to conclude it wasn't there. But then where had he left it? He thought back to when he last had it… He was reading it in History of Magic, then it had been in his bag during dinner, and he'd pulled it out again in the common room, before going to bed. "Let's try the common room then." Harry mumbled.

Trying to remember where he sat that night Harry began looking around. Suddenly it was as if he'd had a light bulb moment, and he made for one of the tables surrounded by to comfy large chairs. Before he got there though, he froze. Sitting in one on those grand chairs, was his mother. Lily Evans. Contemplating for a moment, he went over to her.

"Uhm, excuse me?" He said hesitantly.

Lily looked up, but she had barely just glanced at him before a scowl got upon her pretty features. "Go away Potter, I don't want to talk to you."

Harry had a million thoughts running through his mind, so only after a few moments did he realize he was gaping at her like an idiot. As soon as he realized this, she seemed to realize he wasn't James.

"Oh! You're Potter's cousin aren't you?" Lily went red, probably embarrassed for her behavior. "Sorry, uhm, we just don't get along very well." After a moment of silence, she asked, "What was it you wanted?"

"Oh, erm…" Only then did his book come back to mind, "I just wondered if you'd found my _Hogwarts: A History_ book here? I think I left it here the other night…"

To his surprise, she smiled. "Oh, it's yours? I was going to hand it in to McGonagall, but here." She smiled again as she handed over the book.

"Thank you." Harry grinned at her. He wanted to say something more, to talk with her, but really, the conversation was over. He already turned around to go back upstairs, when,

"You're actually reading that book?"

Harry turned back to Lily, who was looking at him with a curious expression on her face.

"Yea, I thought it would be good to know more about Hogwarts. I intended to read it before coming here, but that didn't work out." He grinned, and Lily smiled back.

"I thought I was the only one who read it, well, along with all the other Muggleborns. Everyone with wizarding families already knows all about Hogwarts."

"Yea, well, I only moved in with the Potters this summer, so I didn't really grow up with magic like others with magical families."

Lily looked surprised at this, before her face got a bit of a grim expression, "Ah, that'll explain it then, if you didn't grow up with James Potter."

Getting curious, he closed the distance between he and the table where Lily sat, "What d'you mean, explain what?"

"Well," Lily seemed to debate with herself how to continue, "I spent the last three years with Potter in a classroom, so I know what he's like. But then I hear all these things about you, and you seem the complete opposite."

Harry gave a humorless smirk as he plopped down into the chair opposite of her. "Yea, I've heard. I get that more times than you'd think, honestly. But James isn't all that bad once you get to know him."

"So I've heard." Lily and Harry smirked at each other as she copied his words.

"I also heard you get along well with Slytherins." She said curiously.

"I do. I don't think you should dislike someone just because they're a Slytherin, after all, it's just like the prejudice about not liking a Muggleborn just because they're Muggleborn. And they're actually not that bad once you get to know them, too. Although," Harry frowned, "some cases can't be helped." He was thinking about some who were doing all but literally proclaiming to be Death Eaters.

Lily nodded her agreement, "I think so too, my best friend is in Slytherin and Potter and Black bully him all the time for no good reason, other than his house."

"Who's your best friend?"

"Severus Snape. I doubt you'll know him, -"

"Him!" Harry exclaimed, pretending to be full of surprise, "I met him before in the library, but he was very rude."

Lily tried to contain a smile. "It's cause you're Potters cousin. He hat- I mean, dislikes Potter, so he dislikes you. And everyone knows who you are, Potter talks about you a lot."

"Oh really?" Harry asked, full of surprise. He hadn't expected that, sure he knew James was excited to have family his age, but to be talking about Harry so often in class? "But, back to Snape, how did you two ever become friends?"

Lily looked at him curiously. "You're not curious about Potter talking about you so much?"

Harry clenched his teeth. "I have enough people talking about me already, I don't have to hear about James doing so. Honestly, it's annoying that everyone knows my name." he thought back to his previous life, and though in comparison there was much less talk about him here, he would still have preferred to be unknown. Lily seemed to be studying him, before smiling and giving him an appraising look.

"Severus and I live near each other. He's the one who told me I'm a witch."

XXXXXX

Talking with his former mother had been like a breath of fresh air, and Hogwarts seemed all the more exciting because of it, as if it had now acquired a new dimension of some sorts. Lily and Harry had gotten along just fine, something which pleased the raven-haired boy to no end. She had taken to him the moment she saw that Harry was indeed different from James. They had talked some about her background, some more about Harry and how he thought of things, and she had even wished him good luck on the next Quidditch match. It had lit a fire in him that was unprecedented: he would win this match to make her proud, if it was the last thing he'd do. Unfortunately, that last match of the season was still a few weeks away, so for now he resolved to train hard. Gryffindor had a good chance of winning the cup this year; if they won by 170 points they'd have it, if they won by a 100 points they'd get second place, and if they lost by 200 points they would end bottom. The different amounts of points were relatively close together, which meant that a lot came down to Harry and his timing on getting the Snitch, so Andy focused lots on Harry's training.

The Marauders did nothing to ease the hectic weeks, for they played another prank. The ground floor hallway, the one used the most in all of the castle, had been turned into a huge ice slide. No one could walk over it; they immediately fell on their butt, and when some tried to slide over it to the Great Hall for their meals the spell prevented them from getting very far. The teachers had no choice but to cancel classes that day until they worked out how to annihilate the spell. The Marauders were cheered for by the whole school (minus the Slytherins), and a party commenced in the Gryffindor Common Room. Every house had been sent back to their respective common room and their food would be sent up by House-elves the rest of the day. The Marauders received two weeks' worth of detentions. Where Harry had previously thought only James and Sirius were the ones who got detention, it seemed that whenever a prank was played all four got detention. If James and Sirius would hex someone, like in the corridors, then it was only the two that got detention.

The day of the match approached quickly, and Harry found himself in the changing rooms with the rest of his team.

"Ok guys, after all the trainings we've done – winning the other matches – our day is finally here. If we get this, we'll have the cup. We've been working for it all year, let's give make sure we give it a blast of an end!" The team cheered, and Andy went over to Harry to give him the usual last minute pointers. As the team flew onto the pitch, Harry saw many banners on the Gryffindor side, and his spirits lifted. There was even one who read "Two Potters – Twice the chance to win!", which had Harry grinning even more.

Captains shook hands, and then – he was off. Harry stayed above the match, looking for the Snitch but also watching the match. Andy had given very specific instructions: stay out of the game. Since this was a match where every outcome could happen, the Ravenclaws would probably target the Seeker most. Sirius and Kenneth had been instructed to keep a good eye on him and to send a Bludger to anyone who gave the slightest indication of wanting to harm him – apparently, Andy was very protective of his new glorious Seeker. Harry kept looking for the Snitch as the Ravenclaw Seeker winded through the game, intent on combing every angle for a sign of the Snitch. Harry only took this as an insecurity weakness on his part, so he spent more time on looking for the Snitch than keeping an eye on his opponent.

James had scored almost half of Gryffindor's goals, and Sirius had hit a Bludger at one of the Chasers forcing them to drop the ball in self defense, which Andy caught neatly. Patricia too, was doing an amazing job of Keeping, although the Ravenclaw Chasers had a very good aim too. All in all Ravenclaw was a very worthy opponent for the Gryffindors, and despite all their efforts, the score was 80-70 for Ravenclaw. Gryffindor really had to step it up now; they had to have at least a twenty-point lead before Harry caught the Snitch if they wanted that Cup. Andy seemed to realize this too, as he resorted to drastic tactics.

Flying became more maneuvered and risky, making it more confusing for the Ravenclaws, and it paid off: within a few minutes Gryffindor had scored again. Harry started looking furiously for the Snitch, feeling the moment of capture building up inside of him. The moment they had a lead of twenty points he had to catch the Snitch and finish the game. Another goal for Gryffindor… but also another one for Ravenclaw… The crowd was going wild now, it was 90-90. Suddenly Harry had an idea… He dove down towards the ground, his face taking on one of concentration and he vaguely heard the commentator say he must have seen the Snitch. The Ravenclaw Seeker followed him, and when Harry was just barely from the ground he pulled up his broom and sped back into the air. He didn't look back to see if the Ravenclaw Seeker had crashed, but judging from the commentator's comment about it being a close one, he guessed not. However, his distraction had had the desired effect: in all the confusion, Gryffindor had scored again.

"Come _on_ Gryffindor!" Harry muttered, "Just one more goal!"

Harry flew another lap around the pitch, keeping his eyes peeled, and then the redemptive comment was made… Gryffindor had a lead of twenty points. Feeling the pressure on him increase a tenfold, Harry desperately continued searching. The match was raging on, with Ravenclaws trying their hardest to score again and Gryffindor doing everything to prevent them from doing so. Then Harry heard something that made his heart stop…

"Has Lewis spotted the Snitch!"

Harry's head whipped around, and indeed, Lewis was flying from his left to right, a triumphant look on his face, and Harry spotted it too: the Golden Snitch. With every fiber in his being he urged his broom to speed up, he was catching up to Lewis, and he, too, spotted his target. It was a neck-to-neck race, and Harry realized every eye on the pitch was focused on them. Lewis was stretching out his hand, and Harry bent down even further towards his broom to increase speed. Finally, he caught up… Lewis' hand was only inches away from the Snitch… Harry threw himself forward, both hands leaving his broom and his move startled Lewis ever so slightly, and the split second hesitation was all Harry needed. Both his hands enclosed around the Snitch, and as he got hold of his broomstick again he halted to a stop in mid-air, his grin threatening to split his face into two.

The crowd exploded; the team rushed over to him and he saw Andy was even crying. It amazed Harry they managed to get to the ground, but once they did, he was overrun by Gryffindors who all wanted to hug him, pat him, and some girls even gave him a kiss on the cheek. The noise and all the bodies pressing in on him were maddening and it was a miracle they even made it to the stands, Dumbledore handed Andy the Cup, who held it up in victory. When he passed it to Harry he, too, lifted it up and if possible, the crowd's cheers grew even louder. And it weren't just the Gryffindors, it were the Huffelpuffs who were cheering for them as well, Ravenclaws who were congratulating them, and even some Slytherins gave Harry a smile.

But it wasn't over as they left the pitch; there was a full party going on in the Gryffindor Common Room. The Marauders had taken care of the extra food and drinks (everyone admired them for their bravery of daring to steal from the kitchens, and Harry had to hide a grin at the familiarity of the situation) and provided some entertainment as well. James and Harry were praised a lot; it seemed the Potters were popular at the school. Harry chatted with Noah and some of his fellow first years, he spotted Lily and grinned at her. She walked over to him and congratulated him, and Harry felt his stomach jolt; what he wouldn't have given for this moment in his old universe… However, they weren't anything more than friends here, so Harry bade his thanks and left in search of one of the Marauders. He found James easily, who gave Harry his infamous grin. He was talking with Remus who seemed tired, but also very happy, perhaps it was almost full moon again? Harry looked around for Sirius, wanting to talk to him too, but as he spotted the Black he was caught by surprise. Sirius was in a corner snogging a girl with long blonde hair Harry didn't recognize. From the looks of it they seemed pretty, err, caught up in their current actions, and Harry, feeling uncomfortable seeing his former godfather in such a position, blushed slightly.

"Disgusting, isn't he?" James whispered into his ear. Harry turned, even more embarrassed at being caught staring.

He shrugged, unsure what to say. But James' attention had already wavered away, and when Harry followed his gaze, he was surprised to find it fixed on Lily, who was currently talking to another boy.

"Err, James?" Harry waved his hand in front of his cousin's face. James snapped out of it.

"Do you know who that is, Harry?"

"Yea, isn't it Lily?"

"No, I mean the guy she's talking with."

Harry glanced again at the couple, focusing on the other guy's face, but he didn't recognize him. "Nope, I don't know him. Why?" He asked curiously, surely James hadn't been fancying Lily since their third year?

"No reason," James growled, and promptly left, leaving Harry by himself. Remus had meanwhile left to get another drink, and Harry now saw him chatting with Peter. Harry blinked. Then he shrugged, and went off to find someone else to talk with.

XXXXXX

The euphoria that Gryffindor felt over winning the Quidditch Cup lasted for over a week. Harry kept receiving much praise for his excellent performance from fellow students, and he couldn't help but notice Sirius and James were basking in the attention. They grinned cockily every time someone mentioned it to them, and Harry would just shake his head. Unfortunately school didn't leave much free time for its students anymore, since the exams were coming up. Suddenly it wasn't odd anymore to see students mingling around the library, discussing material with others in the Common Room, or to see a book propped up against the pumpkin juice can during dinner.

One such an evening found Harry in the library as well, browsing the shelves for material that would give him an in depth understanding of the first year material. The spells were nothing new, but he suddenly felt he wanted to know more about them: how could a few spoken words cause magic? Were the words said related to the type of magic, or was it all random? Did he have to study Latin to get answers to these questions?

He got out an interesting looking book, _Through the spell's colors: What does the incantation mean?_, and went in search for a table. As he walked through the aisle he saw half of a table, with Lily sitting there. Smiling, he approached the red head. Only once he exited the aisle did he see with whom she was sitting.

Obsidian eyes caught his own emerald ones, and a sneer made its way across the pale features which he had known for the last seven years.

Snape's reaction caused Lily to look around, and she smiled in welcome.

"Harry! How are you doing?"

"I'm great, how have you been? Exam stress catching up yet?" He said conversationally as he set his book down on the table.

"A bit, but it'll be fine. The material was pretty good to get through; it's just a lot of revising right now." Her face took a bit a grim look and she stared back at her book. Harry took a seat at the table and glanced at Snape.

"How are you doing, Severus?"

Snape seemed torn between looking surprised that Harry remembered him and asked him this polite question, or disdained at Harry joining them.

"Fine." Snape said curtly before turning back to his book.

For some reason, Lily seemed to find this amusing. "I never congratulated you properly on winning the Cup Harry." She smirked at him. Harry was confused, she congratulated him right after the match, how could she forget- oh!

"Thanks Lily, but really I had the easy part. I only had to finish it once the team had scored enough points, so they should really get the credit." He answered her as he opened his book to look at the index. He felt Snape's eyes boring into him and he had to hide his smirk; who would have thought Lily could be so Slytherinish? Obviously Snape wasn't going to believe easily that Harry was different from James, so she asked him a question to which he could give a humble response (complete opposite from what James would have done), and prove that he was different. Harry frowned. Why did he feel such a strong need to prove that, in this area, he was so different from James?

"Well you flew really well, in the end where you caught up to Lewis – that was impressive! Don't you think so Severus?" Lily was so sneaky! Sev- Snape apparently shared his thoughts, if the glowering look he gave her was anything to go by. To Harry's surprise, Snape turned to him and said, "Yes, your flying was impressive," and unable to refrain from adding, "for a first year."

"Thank you." Harry gave him a small smile and Snape gave him a nod in return.

"What's that you're reading Harry? It's not a study book is it?" Lily asked interestedly.

"No, I wanted to do some extra research. I can do all the spells and stuff, but I wanted to know more about where they came from and how they're made."

"Really? Why is everyone so interested in that all of the sudden- Sev was telling me about it just a few weeks ago too!"

"Really?" Harry turned an interested glance in Snape's direction. "Did you find something interesting Severus? Any books you can recommend me?" He smiled at the last bit, but Snape didn't return the gesture. Although he had dropped the hostile look, so Harry guessed they were making progress.

"Well, they incantations are always in Latin, so a good place to start would be there," Snape said, acquiring some sort of frown at answering Harry, "If you translate the spells to English, you find that the translation often overlapse with what the spells actually do. So if you want to invent new spells, you'd have to find the exact description of what you want it to do in English, translate it into Latin, and practice it." As Snape – Severus? – explained more he also grew more comfortable. Harry, though, was reminded of his old Potions book in which a certain Prince had scribbled his own inventions.

"The trick, however," Severus continued, "is to define exactly what you want it to do in one word. Often you need more words to describe one simple action."

"And what about practicing it? How do you know if an incantation is done, and ready to be used?" Harry asked interestedly. Severus and he plunged into an in-depth conversation on inventing new spells and Harry was astounded at how much the Slytherin already knew, was he already experimenting with spells like _Levicorpus_ and _Mufflatio_? As Harry seemed interested Severus also grew more relaxed and for the first time in his life, Harry saw who Severus Snape really was. They suddenly talked as if Snape hadn't been Harry's most horrible teacher, and Harry wasn't a Potter, but almost like old friends. This particular shared interest brought forth an interesting basis for a future friendship, and Harry was determined to prove Severus wrong that Potters were all idiotic good-for-nothing fools.

Time didn't seem to want to slow down for their conversation's sake, and when the library closed Snape actually bade both Lily _and_ Harry a goodnight, and a 'see you tomorrow'. Lily and Harry talked some more on their way to the Common Room, but once they entered Lily went over to her friends and Harry retreated up to his dormitory to look through some more books in peace. He couldn't concentrate much though; his thoughts still with the interesting turn of events concerning a certain Slytherin.

Exams were up now and, as was tradition, the weather suddenly became beautiful. Harry indulged himself by studying by the lake, but mostly confined himself to the Common Room. A lot of first years asked for his help in these last stressing moments and Harry did his best to help them, after all, he knew all the material already so he might as well do something useful for his fellows. Though most first years were worked up about their first Hogwarts exams experience, Harry remained calm and he found his exams to be a piece of cake.

After the exams Harry spent his free time with Noah, Regulus and the Marauders, all of whom suddenly seemed so carefree, without the weight of homework on their shoulders. He didn't know if he'd be seeing Noah over the holidays, Regulus he was sure he wouldn't at all, and the Marauders he'd see plenty. He couldn't help but be around them a lot too though, after all, they were so amusing and made Harry feel so included. It was a pity that he didn't get another chance to chat with Lily and Severus, but he was thinking about sending a letter over the holidays. During those last few days their grades trickled in, and Harry was pleased to note (although not unsurprised), that he achieved an _Outstanding_ on all his exams; and he'd finished at the top of all his classes. All too soon Harry found himself by the Hogwarts express once more.

"Who knows, we might see each other at the Quidditch World Cup final."

"Yea, I hope, summer will be so long if we don't talk at all."

Regulus smirked. "Worried about those Marauders driving you crazy too?"

Harry smirked too, "Not as worried as you should be about living in one house with your mother and Sirius." Reg's smirk was wiped off his face and Harry grinned. "Tell me again who you're going with though? To the cup?"

"Mulciber's family, they're taking a couple of pureblood friends of the family. My parents wouldn't be caught dead sleeping in a tent, no matter how expensive it was." Regulus stuck up his nose and Harry laughed.

"Well, see you then, hopefully. And expect a letter from me soon." The boys shook hands and boarded the train. Harry went to find Noah, who was sitting with some other Gryffindor first years. Harry joined them and was entertained by their conversations, their discussions about the World Cup, the excitement of not being first years anymore next year, among other things. Once the train reached King's Cross Harry and James found Charlus and Dorea. James said goodbye to his friends (Harry felt very sorry for Sirius, seeing the look on his mother's face) and promised to see them for the Cup. Harry smiled, thinking this summer would be a memorable one, just like every other moment he spent with James, the Marauders, and Lily. Together, the family of four left King's Cross.

**Oooh what's this? Sirius the third year already starting serious relationships? Mmmm… And will Lily and Harry become friends? Will Severus ever accept Harry as a human being instead of a cursed Potter? And what will the Quidditch World Cup be like with the Marauders and Charlus?**

**I wanted to let you know I IMMENSELY enjoyed you're reviews! You guys are awesome at making a sucky day alright again! I particularly enjoyed the long juicy ones with theories and feedback, and I noted the latter down so I can work with it in the coming chapters . I agree with the person who wrote Sirius seems a bit one-dimensional and if I can write something to give insight into his character. Unfortunately I couldn't work it into this chapter, but it will come! Also, in answer to the question if I have a fixed time in updating, I do try to do so every two weeks, but school life has gotten very busy all of the sudden so don't kill me if I am a few days overtime!**

**If you're interested in the stats: 82 reactions to the previous chapter, with 18 reviews and the rest are 'story alerts' or 'added to favorite stories'. This time let's try and reach the 100 reactions and 25 reviews AT LEAST, shall we?**

**Wishing you a great week!**

**HarryPotterBlack7**


	9. Summer and the Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter Nine:**

**Summer and the Quidditch World Cup**

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he took the last unanswered letter from the pile, casting a tired look at the rather large pile of letters he had already answered. All of them were from concerned parents, some wanting to know extra measure that were being taken due to the war, others nagging at what he should change because of the war. There was even one parent who wanted a practical fighting class to become mandatory. Although he wasn't altogether against such a class, he was unsure how it would affect the already tense atmosphere at school. Nevertheless, he thought it to be the polite thing to do to send a reply that he would consider it.

After he finished the letter he leaned back in his throne-like chair and took a lemon drop as he thought back to the previous year. And what an interesting year it had been. One student who stood prominent in his memories as one Harry Potter. Exceptional in many different areas, he had caught the interest of just about every teacher. Intelligent when it came to studies, highly intelligent even if he kept this up, he was both gifted in the theory as well as the practical aspects of classes, something not everyone was blessed with. This intelligence was paired with an uncommon amount of kindness, purity and even innocence. The boy wouldn't hurt anyone if he could help it and stood up strongly for what he believed in. Nearly everyone who met Harry seemed drawn to his sincerity and justness.

Not even the Slytherins had been immune to this peculiar gift, as showed in the boy's immediate friendship with Regulus Black and his getting along with the majority of Slytherin house. Albus sometimes found that Harry reminded him of himself when it came to believing in the good in people, and giving everyone a chance. Harry Potter was certainly an interesting person, and despite his young age, Albus saw the boy would one day make a difference for many people. He was a leader, but one who could carry that responsibility selflessly. And interestingly enough, he was a person that many different kinds of people could follow.

This was in large contrast with his cousin James Potter. The differences between the two just piled up and it was amazing to see that such different people could grow so close. Because one would have to be blind to not see the affection and caring James had for his younger cousin and how Harry enjoyed James' company and looked up to him. Not that James Potter was a bad person, quite the opposite, Albus believed, but the boy was currently caught up in his own popularity. But he had full confidence that once James Potter grew out of it he, too, would grow into a wonderfully compassionate, brave and selfless person.

Yes, those two Potters were very promising and he was going to enjoy watching their development. He had always had good contacts with Charlus from back when he had taught him. Charlus' year had been one of the first classes he had taught and as Charlus had had a special interest in Transfiguration the two had had many discussions concerning the topic, and after Hogwarts they had remained in contact. Yes, he was very interested to see those boys unfold into admirable adults.

XXXXXX

Summer vacation at the Potter Manor was much like vacations spent at the Burrow. The homey feeling, the delicious food, parents bundling around the place trying to keep everything organized. There was lots of Quidditch and racing for James and Harry, and they did other in- and outdoor games. Harry also made sure to finish all his homework in the first week so that he could enjoy the rest of the vacation all the more.

"You're just like Remus. Complete bookworm," James had said, shaking his head at his cousin's foolishness.

The last time Harry had experienced the Quidditch World Cup he had missed most of it because he was at the Dursleys, but now he was into it full-scale, and during the quarter- and half finals James and he were sitting on the floor before the radio, almost glued to it. They were hanging on to every word the commentator said, and when the team they were rooting for scored, they whooped, and when the other scored they booed. Both were counting the days until the Quidditch Final, which they would be attending with Sirius, Remus and Peter. Remus and Peter would be arriving a day before the match, and Sirius probably a bit earlier. They had gotten a letter from him just this morning, saying that his mother had sentenced him to a week or staying in his bedroom, after he dared to promote Gryffindor House at his family's social event. Sirius had asked (almost begged) if he could come earlier to the Potters' and James had immediately replied that they wouldn't have it any other way. Harry felt bad for Sirius, and it reminded him of his treatment at the Dursleys. He almost felt guilty that he was living with such a good family now, when Sirius was living in such horrible conditions. He was also torn between feeling bad or amused for Regulus, thinking how the Slytherin would be complaining about his brother again during Potions.

"James, Harry! Come here please for a sec!" Both boys were startled out of their chess game which they were momentarily playing outside.

"Urgh, what now? Can't we just have a moment of peace?" James said whiningly.

"Ah, there you are!" Dorea said, as they entered the kitchen, "I was just thinking about making a cake, but we don't have any flower anymore. Would you boys be so nice and run down to town and get some for me?"

"Why are you making one mum? Why can't Tickey do it?"

"Oh but it's so nice to make one yourself every now and then! Now then, I'll give you some of our reserve Muggle money… Merlin knows how much you need though…" She frowned, as she looked at the foreign money.

"Well, just take this boys, I think it should be enough." Harry's mouth dropped as she handed them a twenty pound note.

"Aunt Dorea, this is too much, we'd only need a few coins."

"Well why don't you boys get something to drink down town, it'll be nice to be out of the house for a bit. Do make sure you're careful though, with everything going on…" She trailed off, and before she could change her mind, James and Harry thanked her and sped off.

"Isn't this awesome? We've never been to town with just the two of us!" James exclaimed.

"Yea we have," Harry contradicted, "we went plenty last year, when we sneaked out." James waved it off.

"But now it's actually legal what we're doing, so it's different." Harry sniggered.

"Do you know where to get this flower stuff though?" James asked.

"Course, at the supermarket. We'll have to go there first. Do you know any place we could get a drink?"

"No idea, I don't know the town very well. I'm trusting you and your extensive Muggle knowledge to get us safely through this." Harry mock saluted him and James smirked.

They made to town with fairly little trouble, but once they got to the supermarket trouble began. James, who had never been there before, was in the non-food part of the store, his eyes bulging at all the weird Muggle contraptions while Harry quickly looked for the flower. Once he found James, he was holding a Muggle kitchen appliance.

"Hey Harry, what's this?"

Harry cast a vague look at it, eager to get out of the store. James was already attracting some attention with his nonsense questions.

"It's a potato shredder James, to peel off the outer layer."

James' eyes grew round, "Really?" He asked interestedly. "And what about this thing?" He was pointing at a thin, long box.

"It's got plastic in it, to cover food with so it stays good."

"Wicked. Muggles really think of all kinds of weird stuff huh?"

Harry had to literally drag James away, but at the check-out James grew even more embarrassing.

"Why does that thing bleep all the time? It's bloody annoying."

Harry sighed. "It bleeps because it's scanning a product. See here, it shows up on this screen, it's got the whole list of stuff the person's bought."

"Huh?" James seemed very confused, "But how does that whatchamacallit know what product is being bleeped?" Harry blushed at all the inquisitive and annoyed glances they received.

"Stop asking me questions, I'm not that technical!"

"What's teknickel mean?"

Harry glared at is cousin, who seemed to get the hint and dropped his annoying attitude. Once it was their turn the cassière scanned the flower and as Harry gave her the twenty pound note, James craned his neck to look into the money drawer. The cassière seemed very offended by this and closed the lid with a snap, just as Harry pulled James back. Coolly, the cassière gave the change and James watched on interestedly, at all the foreign money. Once she started with the next customer, James apparently couldn't contain himself anymore.

"But Harry, that thing with the shopping list on it, it just turned white when we were done! How does it do that?" Earning them annoyed and uncomprehending glances from the other customers as well as the cassière. Harry, having been embarrassed enough, grabbed James by the arm and fled the store.

"Whatever did I do to receive this punishment?" Harry grumbled as he looked around for a café.

"We should come back when Sirius gets here, that would be so funny! All these weird Muggle things, I bet he'd want to see them too."

Harry inwardly froze at the thought of not one, but two Marauders asking weird and unanswerable questions, embarrassing him two-fold.

"Or how about after the Quidditch World Cup? Then Remus and Peter can come too!" James exclaimed, oblivious to Harry's distress. Harry decided not to answer and instead lead his cousin to a nearby terrace. Once they got their menu's to look for a drink, Harry realized he couldn't sit back and relax just yet. Of course, he knew perfectly well what all the things on the menu were, but…

"What's Coca Cola Harry?"

Harry threw his head back and groaned. 'Why me?' he thought miserably. Harry explained all the drinks as best as he could to James, who couldn't understand why someone would want to turn a perfectly good cup of warm tea cold, by adding ice cubes to it, or why someone would want to add bubbles to an orange juice. Eventually they both took a coke, and Harry was quite ready to get back to the house.

When the waiter brought out their drinks and the change, James quickly accepted the money and then proceeded to comment about the weird shape and pictures on the coins, while the waiter was still placing their drinks on the table. Harry was very thankful he didn't question them or gave James a funny look, although when he got back inside the café, Harry saw him immediately gossiping with a friend and sending them not-very-discreet looks. James eyed his glass warily as the bubbles rose to the surface, before actually smelling the drink, and hesitantly tasting it.

"This tastes weird, the bubbling reminds me of Potions."

"It's probably just something you need to get used to," Harry said warily.

They finished their drinks ("You know, this is actually pretty good!"), walked around town some more (on James' insistence), and finally made their way back to the house. It was already almost evening and Harry was starting to get hungry. Dinner was an interesting affair, as James relayed the days' events to his parents with such enthusiasm you'd think he'd fought a giant instead. Both parents were amused and interested, and to Harry's horror, they too seemed interested how a screen could know what product was being bleeped.

When Harry finally plopped down onto his bed he was exhausted. He lay there for about five minutes before moving again. Honestly, although the Potters didn't have the obsessive infatuation with anything Muggle like Mr. Weasley, they too were interesting how things worked in the Muggle world. He suddenly remembered his resolve on writing letters and went to sit at his desk. He got out a leaf of parchment and wrote the first letter this summer, to Regulus. He tried to explain what a horror it had been to take James to a Muggle supermarket, but how all the Quidditch made up for it too. He hoped this letter found his friend well, but was slightly comforted by the fact that soon Regulus wouldn't have to deal with his mother's and Sirius' fights anymore. Wishing him luck, Harry sealed the letter and put it aside, starting on one for Noah. He discussed pretty much the same, but was also interested in how Noah's holiday was (he would be going with his parents to Thailand, and Asian wizards were very different from European ones). Lastly, he started on one for Lily. He hadn't been able to say goodbye to her, so he was eager to write her and find out how her holiday was going. Before he sealed the envelope, he hesitated. Was he out of line, doing this? It wasn't like they were good friends or anything, heck, they were two years apart!

Eventually he decided to send it. After all, it wasn't just for her, he also wished Severus a good holiday in it. He quickly sent the letters with the Potter family owl, Apollo. He watched as the owl soared off, before slipping into bed. As soon as his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep.

Sirius arrived a few days after the disastrous shopping trip, and with him came more mischief and trouble. Harry had already been the target of some of their jokes, and though he wasn't sore about it, he was wary about the rest of his summer being like this. There were also some times that James and Sirius retreated to James' room because they had to discuss 'business'. Soon after Sirius' arrival, Harry's birthday came up. He had been treated to a delicious breakfast, got his presents, and he spent the day having fun with James and Sirius. Harry had received a Golden Snitch replica of the real one, but it listened to his touch only and it couldn't be lost when playing with it, he'd gotten a luxury eagle-feather quill (to make his already impressive homework untoppable), a large box of chocolate frogs, some more candy, and a lot of birthday cards. With all this post also came their Hogwarts letters with their new booklist.

Although the two Marauders were eager to go to Diagon Alley, Dorea would get their stuff while everyone was at the Quidditch match, which was suddenly only a couple of days away. Charlus was working long days at the ministry because of Voldemort, but also to help with the security for the Cup. He put a couple of Aurors at the disposal of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, to ensure the safety of the World Cup. As the days passed James, Sirius and Harry only played more and more Quidditch in their enthusiasm for the World Cup. Once Remus and Peter arrived they joined in too. Peter was often stuck with the position of Keeper, but he was very bad because even Remus scored eight out of ten goals on him. When they played James and Remus played Chasers, Sirius did the beating on his own, and Harry played Seeker. Other times they all played Chaser, or they did a three-on-two game.

On the morning of the Quidditch World Cup the five boys were woken up Dorea at eight o'clock. They wolfed down their breakfast and left an hour later with Charlus. Being Head of the Aurors sure had its perks, because not only did Charlus assure them top places, but they had the luxury of having a later Portkey and a wonderful spot on the campsite.

Everywhere Harry looked, once they arrived, were witches and wizards, most of them foreigners. It all reminded him so much of the previous World Cup he'd been at, and he looked around, greedily taking everything in, just like the Marauders.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Sirius exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Dad where's our tent?" James asked greedily.

"Just over the hill here boys, close by the Pitch." It was a very nice location indeed, along the side of the mass of tents and close to the Quidditch Pitch, but not so that they would be bothered by all the wizards thundering up to and down from the Pitch once it was game time.

"Well here we are kids," Charlus said as they reached one of the few tents that didn't seem inhabited yet. It was like the tent Mr. Weasley had borrowed from Perkins; small on the outside, but large, comfortable and colorful on the inside. It had two rooms, a small one for Charlus, and a larger one for the Harry and the Marauders, with three bunks.

"So when does the match start again?" Peter asked

"Are you thick Pete?" Sirius asked impatiently, "everyone knows it starts at six. But we should go up there earlier, I want to get some souvenirs."

"Which team will you support Sirius?" Harry asked interestedly.

"Austria against Brazil, I dunno yet. I mean, Austria has got a really good team, but those Brazilian Beaters are a duo to be reckoned with…"

"Have you ever thought about playing professional Quidditch?"

"Mm no, it's not really what I want to do."

"What!" James yelped in disbelief, "Who _wouldn't_ want to play professional Quidditch! Can you imagine, playing Quidditch every day, and getting paid for it?" He said dreamily.

"Yes, and then retiring when you're thirty-five with what's left of your limbs? No thanks." Remus muttered.

"Hey, I disagree with that!" James said.

Harry smirked as Charlus put James and Sirius to work in the small kitchen, the Muggle way.

"Why do we have to cut this stupid cucumber?" Sirius said miserably, "Can't you use magic for it Mr. Potter?"

"Sorry kids, the Ministry forbade any use of magic on the campsite. It's Muggle, after all." Charlus said, amusement clearly showing on his face.

"But no one would see inside the tent!"

"Less talk and more work boys, the sooner you'll be done." Harry, Remus and Peter snickered at their friends' unfortunate situation. Luckily they were soon done and the fivesome roamed over the field, looking at all the other tents and families with their weird habits. They also saw some schoolmates, many of which the Marauders recognized but Harry didn't know, because they were in upper years. Harry also spotted Regulus with some Slytherin friends, some of which, he noted, were upper classmen. A little displeased, he also noted they were people like Rosier, Mulciber and Lestrange: future Death Eaters. Sirius apparently spotted them as well, as he made sure to steer the group into another direction.

Harry also saw some people from his own year, like fellow Gryffindor Janus Harkiss, and Vincent Goldstein and Elijah Jenkins.

Once they returned to the tent their lunch was ready and they decided to eat it outside. Sitting there they were met by a lot of ministry people, and all of them seemed to know Charlus. Harry met the Head of the Goblin Liaison, some Wizengamot members, plenty of obliviators and also the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

"Hello there, Charlus!" Harry looked over to the next visitor, getting tired of all these people.

"Why hello Millicent, how are you?" Charlus asked politely.

"Very good, very good. I was just showing the Austrian Minister for Magic around. Rudolf Scheewel, this is Charlus Potter, Head of our Auror Department." Charlus and Scheewel shook hands and Harry took another look at this 'Millicent' as Charlus had called her. Was she the Minister for Magic now, since she was showing around the Austrian Minister? Milicent seemed to catch his gaze, as she said,

"You must be Harry, Charlus has told me so much about you." She smiled.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Harry. How are you enjoying Hogwarts?"

"It's wonderful! I've made a lot of friends and the subjects are very interesting."

"That's good to hear," Minister Bagnold smiled, "And James, how have you been?"

"Excellent Minister, very excited for the match." James grinned.

"Me too, it's going to be a good one. Well we better get on now, I'll see you all later." She waved goodbye and went on with the Austrian Minister.

"Is she our Minister for Magic uncle Charlus?"

"Yep, Millicent Bagnold. She's an old friend of our family; went to Hogwarts with Dorea and I." Harry nodded and continued on his food. After they were done they made their way up to the Pitch, not making much progress because of all the stands selling props. Charlus, Harry and Remus supported Austria, and James, Sirius and Peter Brazil. They all got their cossets, and Charlus bought all of them the familiar Omnioculars.

After much hustle and bustle they made their way to the Top Box, where Harry sat in between James and, much to his annoyance, Peter. Charlus was already dragged into a conversation by some other important ministry official, and the five boys were discussing what might happen during the match. And then, finally…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. MAY I HAVE THE HONOR OF INTRODUCING… THE BRAZILIAN NATIONAL TEAM!" Harry was deafened as the public, seemingly as one, erupted with shouts. He winced as James threatened to permanently damage his hearing.

"AND NOW… THE AUSTRIAN NATIONAL TEAM!" Harry cheered along with Charlus and Remus as they flew into the arena-like Pitch.

The match started fairly enough; the teams seemed evenly matched and they both scored and saved points. The Brazilians started flying more risky but the Austrians seemed down-to-earth cool. Harry and the Marauders had all gotten out of their seats in the excitement and were leaning against the railing, trying to take in every move every player made as they followed the game. Harry watched as the Brazilian Seeker did a Wronski Feint, and very impressive at that. At the last moment, a nano-second away from crashing, the Austrian Seeker realized it was faked and pulled out of the dive, scratching only his feet on the ground.

"Almost as good as your Feint!" James yelled at him.

"I'd say better, that was amazing!"

"Nah, you're better." James complimented him in a throw-away way, as if it was a normal occurrence for Harry to be compared to international Quidditch players. Or, really, them being compared to him.

The score was 120-90 for Brazil. Sirius hadn't been kidding when he said the Brazilian Beaters were awesome; Harry was strongly reminded by the Weasley twins' stroke of natural Beating talent as he watched the duo. They knew exactly where the other was, pulled off the most impressive stunts as if it came as easily as breathing, and more than a few times hit their target dead-on. Remus and Sirius were avidly watching through their Omnioculars, while James constantly had his arms up, if not up in the air. Peter was watching with a sort of giddy, entranced expression and also cheered whenever the Brazilians scored. Charlus was watching it in a bit more sophisticated way, but he too was being passionate about the game.

"WAIT- HAS BAUER SEEN THE SNITCH?" Harry's head swiveled back to the game only to see both Bauer and Vitela, the Brazilian Seeker, pelting towards the ground.

"They're going to crash!" Remus exclaimed.

"They're not!" James bellowed.

"Vitela is!" Harry added. And he was right, Bauer just managed to snag the Snitch from under both their noses, and in the moment of lost concentration, Vitela crashed into the ground. A horde of Medi-Wizards came onto the field to heal his broken arm and stop his bleeding nose. Harry yelled along with the rest of the crowd, as the Austrians won. Both teams filed into the Top Box where they were seated, and Harry got a look at all of them up close. He looked to his left and saw James was slightly star-struck, as they all clapped themselves numb. The Quidditch Cup was just as Harry remembered it: thick, golden, and really heavy-looking. It was handed over to the Austrian team and the crowd exploded once more, as Bauer lifted it into the air.

Filing out of the stands was a bit easier than last time. They reached their tent in a nice thirty minutes, which was really good time considering the crowds. Unable to go to sleep, five hyper boys paraded around the tent, still completely consumed by the Quidditch madness. Sirius and James, who were celebrating just as much as Remus and Harry, were, surprisingly, gallant losers…

"I'm surprised you're not moping in the corner about Brazil losing." Harry teased.

Sirius shrugged. "Like I said, they have excellent Beaters, so of course I support the team where my own position comes out the best. Doesn't mean I favored them for winning." Sirius grinned evilly and Harry rolled his eyes. Sure, now that Brazil had lost, Sirius quickly switched his alliance so that he wouldn't lose face by having supported the losing team.

"Yea, and I just liked their colors better." James said airily, and Harry snorted loudly. "So that leaves Peter. Of course _he_ would choose the losing team." James smirked. Harry frowned.

"Boys, it's time to go to bed now. It's already two in the morning, and we'll be leaving early."

"Aww dad, no! Please let us stay up longer!" James begged. It didn't help much, and ten minutes later they were laying in bed.

The Marauders chatted some more but Harry suddenly felt tired. He rolled over and closed his eyes, blocking out the noise. However, Harry didn't know if he ever really fell asleep because what seemed like moments later, he was roughly shaken, and a voice urgently saying, "Harry, get up, now. James – No Remus, leave that."

"Whosa matta?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Just come, outside now. Leave your stuff." He added.

Vaguely Harry realized something was different; there were still shouts outside, but this time out of fright, not victory. He saw weird light flashes through the tent canvas, and he made to follow Sirius out of the tent. As they exited the tent Harry suddenly grew wide awake, seeing a very familiar sight: fire, jeering, screaming, people running for their lives as they yelled for loved-ones to follow. How many times hadn't he been in such a situation, and- ah yes, there they were. A small group of black cloaked figures, with hood drawn low, though not low enough to completely hide their masks. He heard James gasp beside him. It was probably the first time he was seeing Death Eaters.

"Boys, listen to me- I've got to take care of the Death Eaters. You must run, over the hill and across the field, by the bushes. I'll come for you when this is over. James, you take care of Harry, and _stay together_!" It was clear to Harry that Charlus was in Auror mode; most people wouldn't be able to keep calm as they gave their children instructions to flee for their lives, they themselves going to fight the threat. But Charlus' instruction were calm and collected, and suddenly he was gone, off to fight the Death Eaters.

Harry felt a pull on his sleeve and numbly followed James as the others ran through the winding road, surrounded by tents, over to the hill. It was complete mayhem, Harry bumped into so many people he was sure his glasses were crooked. James didn't seem to care for it though, as he held a firm grip on Harry and dragged him through the crowd and the screaming.

Suddenly, a stream of people bumped into him and came in between Harry and James, and James couldn't hold on to Harry anymore. They got separated and Harry could see his cousin's panicked face turn back, frantically searching for him.

"James!" He yelled, as the crowd seemed to pulling him further away. "James!"

But it was no use, there was also a crowd going the opposite direction, taking the Marauders further away from him. Harry turned around and followed the crowd that had taken him away, knowing that they, too, were trying to escape from here. As long as he followed a crowd, he'd be going to safety. But in the mass of people someone's leg got hooked with Harry's foot, and he tripped. He tried to get back up but doing so was hard with all the people. Then, someone's foot hit the back of his head, and everything went black.

XXXXXX

"We've got to go back!" James yelled.

"No- James, it's too dangerous! Your dad said-"

"To hell with what he said, Harry's back there with the Death Eaters, we've got to get him!"

"The Death Eaters are being rounded up by the Aurors, there's nothing we can do!"

"Are you crazy Remus! Harry could die!" James exclaimed, close to being hysterical. All three Marauders looked helplessly at him. James knew they would go with him if he went, even Sirius looked ready to go back. But Remus was being the voice of reason again, overriding his Gryffindor recklessness. James suddenly turned around and went for the campsite.

"Ack! No! Guys, let me go, NOW!" He bellowed as both Sirius and Remus held him back.

"James don't be an idiot, Har-" But Sirius didn't finish his sentence, as right at that moment, a flash of green light as sent into the air, and there: the Dark Mark. They had only seen it in the newspapers until now, and the four boys gaped at the sight of it.

"No… No… Harry…" James stammered.

"Does that mean someone's been killed?" Peter asked slowly.

"I think so, Peter…" Remus answered.

More people passed them as they fled the campsite, but the Marauders stood still, stunned by the appearance of the Mark. It was as if the sound had suddenly been turned down by the volume button and nothing seemed to matter but them.

"They're gone, they've disapparated!" One of the passing people yelled. More and more people who passed them claimed this, but the Marauders seemed unable to move. Firstly, they couldn't follow the crowd, for if they even moved an inch in that direction James might throw another tantrum, but they also couldn't move back because of the obvious danger.

"James! What the- What are you doing here!" Four head swiveled to their right as they saw Charlus pushing people aside in order to get to them.

"Dad!" James said in a strangled, but relieved tone "Dad, we-"

"Where's Harry?" Charlus said sharply, his eyes scanning where the Marauders stood.

"Dad we lost him! By the tents, at the edge, the crowd-"

Charlus exploded, "What! You lost him James!"

"Dad it was an accident! People dragged us apart, I couldn't find him, he was gone!"

"Have you any idea of the danger! What he's already been through - _what this could do to him_!"

James opened his mouth to plead with his father, his face hysterical and worried, but he didn't get the chance.

"You insolent boy!" Charlus hissed, before he turned back the burning tents.

For once in his life, James was lost for words, as his mind raced of horrific scenes of which his cousin could be victim. He barely felt it as Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder, instead his father's last words repeating in his mind. _You insolent boy… You insolent boy… You insolent boy…_

XXXXXX

Charlus raced through the winding roads, or what was left of them, along the half-burned tents. He kicked pieces of wood aside, and looked fervently for any sign of Harry. Now that tents had been burned and the campsite was deserted, he could finally see just how far the grounds stretched; which was very far. What if Harry was badly hurt? What if the Death Eaters had found him and kidnapped him? Or what if he was safe, but herded somewhere by the sea of unknown people, and he was desperate right now to find his way back to him?

As Charlus went further along he got closer to the Dark Mark, the skull and snake giving him goose bumps. Surely…? Harry wouldn't be killed, right? At that thought Charlus doubled his efforts to look for his nephew.

As he passed through another side road he saw a large log lying in a parallel road. A log? Wood, yes, but such a large log? Deciding to investigate, he climbed through two tents to get to the road and saw it was actually a body. A body of a young boy with – his heart stopped – very messy, black hair. He rushed over to Harry, whose glasses had fallen off and were laying a bit ways away.

"No, Harry, please, please don't be dead." He turned the boy around and held his hand to his throat, to feel a pulse… He breathed a sigh he didn't realize he'd been holding, and waves of relief crashed over him. Checking him over real quick for any injuries, he was happy to find none.

"Rennervate"

Groggy, emerald eyes slowly opened as they looked around him, confused. Then they widened and Harry shot up. Charlus immediately put an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Shh, it's alright Harry, you're safe now."

"Uncle," Harry stammered and Charlus drew the boy into a hug, so relieved to hold him in his arms. Harry threw his arms around his shoulders and Charlus' worry ebbed away. When they broke apart Charlus helped Harry to stand up.

"How are you? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked concernedly

"I'm fine, I was tripped and got knocked out," Harry explained, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he put his arm around Harry's shoulders, "It wasn't your fault. I should have gone with you, and once you boys were safe have left."

"It was the crowd, they got in between James and me and they pulled me further away," Harry said apologetically.

"I know, I know… C'mon Harry, let's get back to the others." He kept his hand on Harry's shoulders, as they went back through the winding road.

XXXXXX

Once they returned James almost jumped Harry in relief that he was alright. He refused to let go of him until they arrived back home, and Harry noticed James was obviously distressed and worried, which made him feel guilty but also oddly pleased at his cousins' caring for him. Once they arrived back at the house Dorea enveloped James and Harry in a hug, as well as Sirius, Remus, Peter and Charlus. The Daily Prophet had already reported on the attack and the terror it caused, reminding Harry very much (yet again) of his previous experience at the World Cup.

"Can I see the paper?" Charlus asked, and Dorea handed it to him. He quickly scanned it.

"Great… _Neglected Security_… _Death Eaters free to roam_… _Lasting impression on international community_… I'm going into office, the ministry will be in an uproar. Don't wait up for me, I don't know when I'll be back." And then Charlus had already gone into the hall, and seconds later Harry heard the him Flooing away.

Tickey made them some breakfast and Sirius and Remus told Dorea what had happened. James was surprisingly quiet, he had his head propped up on his elbow and was playing with his food. After breakfast they were shooed into bed, seeing as they had barely slept all night. Harry climbed into his own bed and gave in to sweet bliss.

XXXXXX

"Psst… Hey, Harry…" Harry felt himself shaken awake. Slightly disorientated, he fumbled around for his glasses and put them on. James was standing next to him, looking just as tired as before, though Harry saw a couple of hours had passed since they went to bed.

"James? What are you doing here?" he asked

"I needed to talk to you," Harry stared uncomprehendingly. Surely, whatever James wanted to talk about, could wait until later? Nevertheless Harry scooted to the right so that James could sit on the side of his bed.

"What's wrong then?" Harry asked.

"I, I just wanted to say… I'm sorry Harry." Harry stared again. What on earth would he be sorry about. He took a good look at his cousin, but James seemed tormented by guilt and worry as he looked at Harry.

"W-What for? You didn't do anything!"

"Yes I did! I let you go, and you could have been hurt! It was all my fault that you got lost." James said miserably.

Harry stayed quiet. Surely James didn't really believe that?

"James, that's not true. It was that crowd that got between us, they pulled me away from you and I couldn't find you anymore either."

"I should have gone after you." James replied stubbornly.

"Of course you shouldn't have! You guys had to get to safety too, what if you'd lost the rest of them?"

"But I shouldn't have left you there!" James exclaimed, and Harry realized what James was so upset about. He felt responsible for losing Harry, for leaving him, and not even going after him.

"James," Harry said as firmly as possible, "That scene was complete chaos. Everyone was pushing and fighting to get away from there. That crowd separated us and pulled us further apart, and there was no one who cared about it. I was fine, I followed the people who had pulled me away because I knew I'd at least get to safety. It was no one's fault, just the circumstances that caused this, and no matter what you'd done, I doubt you could have changed it."

James looked doubtful and wrung his hands.

"Were you hurt? After we got separated?"

"No. I got tripped by someone and fell, and I lost consciousness." He thought it smart not to add he'd gotten hit in the head and that it still hurt. "Charlus found me and I wasn't hurt at all."

Harry contemplated his cousin for a moment. "You shouldn't worry so much James, I can take care of myself."

James' head shot up at this, "Not worry! You're my little brother Harry, I'm _supposed_ to protect you! You shouldn't _have_ to take care of yourself!"

Harry stared at James, touched by his statement.

"You think of me as your brother?"

James looked away, suddenly embarrassed. "Yes. You're not just my cousin anymore Harry, you're like the little brother I'd always wished for but never got." He said, fumbling with the edge of Harry's sheets. Harry looked over his cousin's face, so much like his own. James had a kind of vulnerable expression on his face that Harry was pretty sure even the Marauders had rarely – if ever - seen. He felt touched, and, now that he thought about it, he considered James as more than a cousin too. He voiced this and, although James still wasn't looking at him, he did start smiling slightly. Then he turned around and enveloped Harry into a hug, which Harry gladly returned.

After a while, James said, "You know what Harry? I've been thinking, maybe it would be cool if mum and dad… adopted you? Then we'd really be brothers."

Harry felt a bit shocked. "But they're already my guardians right? And I live with you guys and everything."

"Well, you don't have to," James hurriedly added, "I just thought, you know, maybe it would be cool. We'd all really be a family then."

But Harry wasn't sure. On one side, he would love it if he were officially adopted, and James and he would really be brothers. He had long ago let go of James as his father and now only considered him his cousin – brother? – and friend. But something was holding him back, and he just couldn't understand what.

"Would Charlus and Dorea want to though?" He voiced his trail of thought.

"I can't imagine why not, I mean, they already treat you like a son." James said logically.

He really couldn't understand where the hesitation to be adopted came from. Perhaps he was just afraid to make the decision and say yes; to have it all become official? Well, if that was really his worst fear, then he wouldn't let it stop him.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

Harry smiled. "I said yes, I'd love to become a real part of the family." James grinned and almost attacked him in his haste to envelope Harry.

"Let's tell mum and dad as soon as dad gets home!"

It turned out the first time that Charlus was home, and they actually had two minutes to ask him and Dorea for a private talk (Sirius, Remus and Peter were still there), was three days later. James did most of the talking since Harry felt it was rather bold to ask to be adopted. As James told his parents what they'd discussed and asked if Harry could really be adopted, Dorea became emotional and Charlus looked very, very pleased, his eyes twinkling. Of course they agreed, and both hugged the two boys. Charlus said he'd get the paper work sorted, although it might take a bit longer because of the war now, and there'd be more checking up and stuff. Harry suddenly wondered if he should start calling Charlus and Dorea mum and dad, if it would be rude not to do so, after all the trouble they went/would go through for him.

The Marauders were also pleased to hear about the news, Sirius grinning happily for his friend, Remus looking very approving, and only Peter didn't seem too thrilled with the event. He looked a bit doubting, as if troubled, but Harry paid him no heed as he was congratulated by the other two.

The rest of August passed in much the same fashion July had done. Harry was very happy to receive a letter back from Lily, who had been pleasantly surprised by his thoughtfulness. She asked how the World Cup had been, having already heard about the disastrous attack, and she said Severus also wished him a good holiday. To Harry, Snape wishing him a good holiday was as mind boggling as Snape wearing a tutu and singing the National Anthem, opera-style, in full conviction. He didn't tell the Marauders about his correspondence with the two, knowing Lily and Severus probably wouldn't appreciate it very much.

It turned out Charlus had been right about the adoption paper work taking a longer time; on the last summer day he rounded up James and Harry and told them they would have to wait till Christmas to make it all official. The morning of September first was a solemn one indeed, for none of the boys wanted the vacation to end. The only good part, as James reminded everyone, was that they could get back to pranking the Slytherins again.

"Need I even bother to tell you boys to be good this term?" Dorea sighed affectionately as they waited on Platform 9¾.

There was a chorus of "No mum!" and "No Mrs. Potter!"

Charus shook all the boys' hands while Dorea gave them all one last hug, hugging Harry last. "Keep up your good work Harry, we're so proud of you. The adoption will be settled when you're home for Christmas, it'll come before you know it." She kissed his cheek and Harry followed James onto the train. As the train sped away, the waving Charlus and Dorea falling out of sight, Harry felt for the first time in his life, that he truly belonged.

**Phew, that was a long chapter! 7.336 words in total!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, the morning after I had updated I couldn't resist checking my mailbox before school… I was telling myself that it had only been a few hours and there couldn't possibly be many reactions, but quite the contrary: around 30 reactions including a nice bunch of reviews! My classmates must have thought I'm crazy when I came into class grinning like a maniac!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chappie, there was some nice James-Harry bonding and a very important foundation has been laid for their relationship in future years… but I guess you'll have to wait and see what that is if you can't guess it! Although, again, I'd LOVE to hear your theories about it in your reviews! My apologies if you found this chapter similar to JK's version of the Quidditch World Cup, but it's one of my favorite movie scenes so I couldn't resist…**

**Again, if you're interested in the stats: 87 reactions and 27 of those are reviews! I'd say we nicely reached the goal of 25 reviews, what do you think? **

**A little question of something I need YOUR OPINION on: do you guys want second year to be in one chapter or two? If you say one it's going to be a big one (like 10.000 words), and if you say two it'll be smaller than the previous chapters, but you can read about the whole year in one go. Lemme know!**

**See you,**

**HarryPotterBlack7**


	10. Second Year, Part One

**Chapter Ten:**

**Second Year, Part One**

Getting into the usual Hogwarts routine was very easy concerning classes, Quidditch, homework and relaxing. The first time he saw Regulus again was during their first Potions class and Harry was eager to catch up with his friend, for they hadn't had contact at all that summer.

"I wondered if maybe my letter had gotten lost or something." Harry said once they had started on their potion.

"No, I got it," Reg said almost sulkily, "But in coincided right with Sirius leaving, and if mum caught me writing you I'd be thrown out right along with him."

"Oh," Harry said. "Well you know you're always welcome at our place right?"

"I figured, but I don't want to let it get that far. Mum might just have a stroke if both of us 'befouled the family name'."

Harry smirked. "Somehow I doubt Sirius would mind. Sometimes when I hear him speak of her…" he trailed off, not knowing if he was crossing some invisible line in saying this.

"Yea, well, but Sirius doesn't have a whole lot of respect either. He could at least _try_ not to provoke mother, and keep a bit of peace, but you'll never guess what he did this summer."

"What?"

"He hung great dirty Gryffindor banners all over his room."

"Dirty Gryffindor banners? Thanks a lot." Harry smirked.

"Hey, I wouldn't care if it was just one, but he covered about _every_ inch with red and gold, it looks disgusting. He goes out of his way to annoy mother, almost as if he _wants_ to be disowned." Regulus sighed, "If I turn out insane someday, I'm blaming him."

Harry sniggered. When had his old Sirius said he'd moved in with the Potters? At sixteen? So then probably before his sixth year, which was two years from now. Mmm…

"Sirius said he'd been punished this summer for promoting Gryffindor house at your social, what did he do there?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well," Reg looked a bit uncomfortable, "One of my cousins said something about disgusting Gryffindors, what with your so-called chivalry and the lot, and Sirius said anyone half-way decent would choose Gryffindor over 'slimy Slytherin' any day. That at least Gryffindors had a twentieth-century way of thinking, instead of still living in the Middle-Ages like all the stuck-up Purebloods."

Harry gave a low whistle. "Bet your mum loved that."

"I think she was about ready to tear his eyes out, I've never seen her like that." Regulus said, still looking uncomfortable. "She sentenced him to a week in his room, which, I expect, he didn't even mind. He could be surrounded by his precious Gryffindor banners, and he didn't have to face her sneering face every day. The day his week of confinement was over, he left early in the morning without saying good bye, leaving just a note with one sentence that he was staying at your place."

"How'd you mum take that?" Harry asked, remembering Kreacher's story of how Sirius had broken his mother's heart.

Regulus shrugged, "I dunno Harry. Pureblood families work differently than what you're used to. People don't show their emotions easily when in the company of people who aren't immediate family, and parents don't even show all their emotions around their kids. Not those deemed as weaknesses, anyway."

"But how do you _think_ she took it?"

"I don't know! How'd you take it if you're in her place, and your own son's a Blood Traitor?" Regulus answered testily. Harry didn't press him further, choosing instead to measure out his armadillo scales to impossible perfection. They both remained quiet as they worked on a complicated part of their potion, until Harry remembered the news he had been bursting to tell his friend.

"I completely forgot! Guess what happened during summer Reg?" Harry said enthusiastically.

"You dropped a bag of owl dung on Potter's head? Now that would make my day, it would."

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, but you're close. It definitely has something to do with James."

"Just tell me Harry, I'm not going to guess it anyway."

"The Potters are officially adopting me!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Why? Aren't you as good as their son already anyway?" Regulus drawled.

Harry huffed, "Yea, but they'll be like real parents now, and James and I will be brothers!"

"Now _that's_ something to look forward to, really."

"Can you just drop the sarcastic attitude already and be happy for your friend?"

"Oh, but you know you love it. It amuses you just as much as it does me." Regulus smirked.

"I'll have you know that I agree with Sirius right now about you stuck-up Slytherins!"

This only seemed to increase Regulus' smirk, and Harry couldn't help it. He grinned too.

Quidditch practices were held three times a week, and Harry thanked Merlin that the weather was still good. They still had the same team as last year, which meant they could improve their coordination so they could rely on each other's skills even better. It was interesting to see the team grow and become just that: a team. Personally Harry thought they had the best team in Hogwarts and James agreed with him without hesitation.

He'd also had time to catch up with Noah, whom he realized, he hadn't had much contact with lately. Noah didn't seem resentful about it, and he happily chatted with Harry as they swapped summer stories. Thailand, which Noah had visited this summer, sounded very interesting and Harry vowed to go there too someday. Apparently the ancient warlocks of Asia had their own temples where they worshipped legendary Sorcerers and different types of magic. If they needed a particular skill, they'd spend more time studying the sorcerer or sorceress that was strongly connected with that area. They used magic differently, had different incantations and also a different relation with their magic. Harry filed it away for further review; this was a very interesting piece of information for his research concerning the relation between incantations and the actual magic, and, he thought now, people and their magic as well.

He still had plenty of time to do this extra-curricular study, because he was still the top student in the year. In order to prevent people from becoming too suspicious about him already being able to do everything, he made sure to study ahead in his books, which also helped him further with his homework, because he knew what material was coming up and was able to refer to that as well. He planned to have it done for every subject by Christmas, so that he could start on the third-year books next term. That's how he spent part of his free time, another part was dedicated to his extra-curricular research on spells, and the rest was spent with friends.

The Marauders, it seemed, wanted to open the school year with a bang. Affectionately thinking back to the first week; he remembered their start-of-the-year prank which, this time, was on the staff. As one, all the teachers had stood up, smiling impossibly wide, and started singing the school song. The fun, or embarrassing, part was that, although brilliant at magic, it became blatantly obvious why the teacher's hadn't entered the music-industry. They couldn't sing if their life depended on it. A very red-headed McGonagall had swooped down to the Gryffindor table, where most people had the decency to muffle their laughter, and almost breathed fire at the Marauders. They tried claiming innocence, but McGonagall didn't buy it. Nor did anyone else in the Great Hall. When Harry snuck a glance at Dumbledore, the man's eyes were twinkling madly as he sat, rather relaxed, in his throne-like chair.

XXXXXX

September passed and October arrived, and with it, the impending Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match. Although still a good three weeks away, Andy had them all working harder than ever. After having lost to Gryffindor last year, he said, Slytherin'd be doing anything to win this year. And Gryffindor wouldn't let them. After all the practice they'd gotten during the summer, James, Sirius and Harry were, if possible, flying even better. Not to mention they'd gotten well attuned to their brooms and each other, something that contributed to the teams' increased coordination as well. In Harry's opinion Slytherin would need another years' practice before they would be able to beat Gryffindor by more than ten points.

As the match approached Harry was jeered at and insulted more and more by certain Slytherins. He got along fine with those in his year (with the exception of Jugson and McTavish), had some sort of a silent truce with most of the older years, and majority of sixth and seventh years didn't care about him enough to try and bate him around every corner. It was mostly the Slytherins that James had as enemies, which were the future Death Eaters. Lestrange, Avery and Selwyn were some upper years, but also Rosier and Mulciber (who were in James' year) never hesitated to have a go at Harry. Jugson and McTavish also never left an opportunity untaken to sneer at Harry and try to get his nerves for the match up. Harry was surprised that once when he, Noah, Conner and Mia bumped into some fourth year Slytherins, among whom also Snape, that the greasy-haired Slytherin remained noticeably quiet while the others jeered at him. Harry felt his spirits lift as if he'd really achieved something, and vowed to thank him the next time he saw him. He was also looking forward to continue their conversation on spells that they'd started up last year, and to ask Severus' opinion on the his research on the relation between incantations and the magic it invoked.

The day of the Quidditch match arrived and after a small breakfast, Harry slung his Numbus 1500 over his shoulder and followed Andy out of the Great Hall.

"Nervous there, Harry?" James asked him as he slung an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Course not, we're gonna flatten Slytherin."

James grinned, "That's the spirit!"

Suddenly Sirius appeared at Harry's other side and also slung an arm around his shoulders, with a very mischievious twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey Harry, guess what?"

"Erm, should I go back on my word about not being nervous?" He asked, feeling very self-conscious as he was flanked by the two troublesome Marauders.

"Nah, I just thought you'd be interested in my new goal for the rest of my Hogwarts career." Sirius answered.

"Really? What is it?" Harry asked naïvely.

"To Beat as many Slytherins into the hospital wing as I can."

Harry gave him a disbelieving look. "You're not serious about that are you?"

"Harry, Harry, _Harry_. Haven't you heard? Sirius is my name!" He smiled and Harry groaned at the joke. It had been used way too many times.

"Not funny, Sirius." The Marauder seemed to have a retort ready, but at that moment they entered the locker rooms and he was unable to reply. The team changed quickly and after a motivation speech from Andy, entered the Pitch.

Harry could already see the Slytherin Seeker, Vaisey, glaring at him and Harry glared back, not having forgotten how the guy had punched him in the side last time to prevent him from getting the Snitch.

As the Quaffle was thrown into the air the match started. Harry flew a few laps around the pitch, keeping his eyes peeled and getting into the flying. Immediately he realized Andy was right about Slytherin changing their tactics; they were playing dirty! Amy was starting out with the Quaffle and Baddock, one of the Slytherin chasers, pelted right at her as if he was going to attack, causing her to elicit a scream and drop the Quaffle. It was caught easily by McDoughel who then sped toward the Gryffindor posts. In the confusement and unexpected events Slytherin quickly scored their first point. Realizing what they were up against Gryffindor played on sharp and skill. It was good that they'd practiced in the team-building style, because they sure needed it with all the weaving they were doing. Sirius and Kenneth smashed as many Bludgers as they could over to the Slytherins, aiming at the Beaters a lot, for if they were knocked out Slytherin would have no one to protect them from the Bludgers.

"Hooper passes to Potter, who passes to Sanders, back to Potter, and - he scores! 20-10 for Slytherin! Fervus takes possession, passes to McDoughel, who scores- he feints! He only pretended! Baddock now in possession, back to McDoughel – holy Horntails, Fervus comes out of nowhere, he scores!"

Harry had had enough, if this kept up they might even lose! He fervently looked for the Snitch and – Merlin yes! There, by the Huffelpuff stands, he saw it. He pelted towards it and the game momentarily stopped around him as people turned to look at him: just ten minutes into the game and he'd already be ending it. Vaisey couldn't catch up, the Snitch was all his, and he was already smiling.

BAM!

Out of nowhere Baddock was suddenly in front of him and Harry swerved to the left, but his right shoulder still collided heavily with Baddock's. He looked up, but the Snitch was gone. Seething, he turned back to Baddock, but Twink the referee was already on his way. Harry suddenly became aware of the crowd around him yelling fouls at the Slytherin Chaser, although the Slytherin team seemed quite pleased with the turn of events.

"Foul on Slytherin! Gryffindor gets a penalty!"

James shot it, and made it. 30-20 for Slytherin. Harry again started looking for the Snitch, determined to end it fast just to get back at the Slytherins. He searched furiously but without luck, something that Vaisey also seemed to be experiencing.

"Gryffindor in possession, Potter takes the lead but passes to Hooper, he evades Fervus, passes to Sanders, who-ah! Harper saves the goal, and Slytherin in possession. McDoughel takes it across the Pitch, over to Baddock, and – Merlin's pants!" Harry swiveled to look at what had caused not only that exclamation, but also the crowd's sudden reaction – there was outrage, laughter, cheering – and Harry saw it: Baddock had gotten a Bludger to the head and was falling to the ground. He wasn't moving and Twink gave a time-out and checked him over. The Gryffindor team landed on the ground just as Twink announced Baddock had been knocked out and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing immediately. It seemed Slytherin would be one player short, and since Baddock was the most vicious Chaser, that meant a major advantage for Gryffindor. Harry cast a glance at Sirius, who was smirking. He caught him and James exchanging a look; it was one of triumph and arrogance. Harry looked away.

As they got back into the air, Harry was gnawing his teeth and looking for the Snitch once again.

"Slytherin now one player short, after Baddock being knocked out by a Bludger from Black, they take possession once again…" Harry tuned out the voice. He kept a close look on Vaisey as well: how ironic it would be if, one player short, Slytherin still managed to beat Gryffindor. Harry would never live it down. He scanned the field and saw a glint of gold – but a moment later he realized it was the broom name tag from one of the Gryffindors. He looked away but, getting a funny feeling, he looked back. His eyes widened and, once again, he sped off. The Snitch was _right there,_ in the middle of the Pitch, close to the ground. Harry made his infamous dive and in the corner of his eye he saw Vaisey doing the same, coming down from an opposite direction. More determined than ever Harry stretched out his arm – just a few yards left – he got closer, he enclosed his finger around the struggling ball, and - he pulled out of his dive, grinning madly. He saw six red blurs coming towards him, saw Vaisey with an expression reminiscent of Ron's when he was belching up slugs, saw Harper, the Slytherin Captain, ready to break something if only he was given it.

"Party in the Common Room!" Sirius yelled and the crowd cheered. Together, the team made their way off the Quidditch Pitch.

Not even an hour later Harry found himself showered and dressed in fresh clothes, slouching in a corner of the Common Room, sipping a butterbeer. He glanced at all the celebrating people, happy, cheerful, and he looked at James, who was ruffling his hair while talking to a pair of girls, who looked slightly star-struck as they stared at him. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to the table to get himself some punch. Coincidentally, Sirius arrived the same moment he did.

"Do you believe me now, Har?" he asked, grinning.

"Huh?"

"I _told_ you I was being Sirius when I said I'd Beat a Slytherin into the Hospital Wing!"

"Mhmm" Harry hummed, not able to forget the look James and Sirius had shared. It was a look he'd expect Slytherins to share if a Gryffindor was hurt, but not Gryffindors; they were more honorable than that.

"Sirius! There you are!" Harry turned at the unfamiliar voice, only to find a girl with long, blonde hair, who Harry recognized as the girl Sirius had been snogging when they'd won the Quidditch Cup last year.

"Ahh, Hanna, I was just thinking about you." Harry could tell Sirius was lying (after all, he'd just been thinking about knocking Slytherins unconscious), but his handsome, elegant and roguish look had the girl, Hanna, swooning anyway. She was already standing with them, when she first noticed Harry.

"Oh, Harry Potter, nice to meet you, I'm Hanna. You did a really good job on that Snitch."

"Aww and what about me with that slimy Slytherin?" Sirius asked disarmingly. Hanna giggled and blushed slightly.

"Well, I was just looking for you so I could congratulate you properly." She said slyly.

"Erm, I'm, err, going." Harry said awkwardly. Sirius waved at him without looking, preferring to stare at Hanna as he bent down to kiss her. Deciding he could do fine without that mental image, thank you very much, he turned around. He was almost immediately met by Lily, who stood beaming at him.

"Harry! Congratulations, that was an amazing catch."

"Thanks Lily! I had to get it, I couldn't stand the idea of Slytherin winning after their foul play."

"Yes, they didn't play very clean… Although, Black wasn't playing foul-free either, I thought." Lily bit her lip.

"He was doing his job, he's supposed to hit the Bludgers at them…" Harry tried to soothe her, standing up for his friend.

"That would be perfectly believable, if he hadn't been so smug afterwards."

Harry winced, "Yea, I noticed."

"So how is your term going?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh- pretty good! I still find the study material very doable, so I'm reading up on the material for the rest of the year. And some extra stuff of course."

"Good on you, then. This extra stuff, it wouldn't happen to be what you and Sev talked about last year?" She said curiously, taking a sip of her own butterbeer.

"Yep it is. I was hoping to get together with him and do some research on it, he seemed very knowledgeable."

"Oh he is, I'll make sure to mention it to him. He does most of his research alone, but he would probably like someone to discuss his theories with. I try to do that with him, but he's so in-depth about it, it's not quite my thing anymore."

"Yea, if you could mention it, it would be great. I never manage to find him, when I do have some time to spare." Harry smiled, and Lily was already opening her mouth to say something else, before closing it and glaring at something behind Harry. He turned around, and, stunned, he saw James. But James didn't seem himself; he was nervous and he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more.

"Hey, Lily, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked, but Lily folded her arms and didn't move an inch. Harry caught James' eye and took the hint. He walked away.

He took a seat in an empty armchair, but after five seconds flat he saw Lily stomping up to the girls' dormitories. One second later, a miserable looking James took an armchair next to him.

"She said no." He said.

"Uhm… no to what exactly?" Harry said, an idea already forming in his mind. James' slight blushing confirmed it.

"I asked her out to Hogsmeade… and she said no. No! She didn't even consider it, as if she knew I'd ask and prepared it!" James said, unable to understand what had gone wrong.

"Maybe she didn't hear you correctly?" Harry tried meekly.

"No, she heard me fine. She said _no_. Why would she say no? Everyone likes me, why not her!" He whined.

"Well… she just doesn't know you like I do. If she knew the real you, I bet she'd be willing to go out with you." Harry soothed. He'd been doing that a lot this evening.

"And how would I do _that_? Let her know the real me? I wasn't even aware I had more than one me!"

"Well I know she thinks that… uhm… you think a bit… highly of yourself?" Harry said half-heartedly.

"I do not think highly of myself!"

Harry sighed. "Maybe if you just showed her you like her, give her reasons to go out with you…" Harry trailed off. James seemed lost in thought. Then, suddenly, his eyes gleamed.

"You're right Harry! I've just got to show her how good I am, at everything, show her why she should go out with me… Show her I'm worthy of her, or whatever." James grinned broadly. "Thanks Harry! I'll do just that! You're the best!" James jumped up and left Harry staring at the seat he'd just vacated.

He did _not_ have a good feeling about this…

XXXXXX

In the next few weeks Harry had another activity added to his already busy schedule. Lily had acted as an intermediate and gotten Harry and Severus together, which had been immensely enjoyable. After a first few awkward moments, Harry and Severus quickly came to the topic of both their interest. After that time had simply flown by. While Severus' main interest lay with how spells came to be, Harry's was the relation between incantation and the actual magic. These topics overlapped each other, for to get the required magical effect you needed just the right incantation, which satisfied Severus's thirst for invention, and Harry's interest for the connection spell-magic.

The thing that made their study sessions difficult though, was that, not only were there very few times that they both had time, but also that they wanted to keep their studying secret. Severus didn't want the whole school to know he was working with a Potter (especially the Marauders), and Harry quite agreed with him. He didn't want to think of the trouble it might cause if James found out his arch-nemesis was meeting his 'little brother' in secret. Not that their study sessions were freakishly frequent, but meeting every two-weeks sounded reasonable.

"You're going to the library _again_?" Noah asked Harry, as they made their way to the Transfiguration classroom

"Yea, I just want to read up on some spells mentioned in our DADA book."

Noah looked confused, "We haven't done any spells yet, though."

"I know, but we will next term. I'm reading ahead a bit."

Noah looked at him in disbelief and was opening his mouth for another retort, when suddenly there was a commotion ahead of them in the corridor. A circle was forming, and students quickly ran over to see what was going on. To Harry it just looked like a fight, but followed Noah anyway as the other boy ran ahead as well. What he saw made him freeze.

In the middle of the circle were James and Sirius, both their wands out, and they had just disarmed a Slytherin Harry didn't recognize. They were making fun of the boy, saying he couldn't even keep track of his wand properly, before James stunned him and the boy fell right over. Most people in the crowd laughed, but some looked doubtful at the Marauders' actions, and among them, was Harry.

Professor McGonagall, who was able to smell trouble better than a dog his bone, came not even two seconds later.

"POTTER! BLACK! You'd think you'd have been in school long enough to know that magic is not allowed in the corridors!" She said, her lips forming a very thin line.

"Hey! And what if we were just defending ourselves?" Sirius asked.

McGonagall didn't seem to find it very amusing though, as she sad, "Twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention with Mr. Filch. I shall inform you at dinner what it will be. Now," she barked, glaring at the onlookers, "I believe you all have classes to attend?"

Knowing a threat when hearing one, the students scrambled off into different directions, and Harry and Noah quickly went to their classroom. One minute later, McGonagall came in, her lips still thin. It was going to be a long lesson…

Later, Harry tried to talk to James about the 'incident' but James just waved it away, saying it wasn't that big a deal. They'd gotten into an argument, James had disarmed him, and McGonagall was overreacting. He clearly couldn't see what was wrong with his actions. At the end of their conversation, Harry bet that his lips were as tight as McGonagall's. He decided to let it rest, after all, it was almost Christmas and with the adoption coming up, he didn't fancy fighting with his almost brother.

To Harry's surprise, Sirius and Remus decided to stay at school for the break, while James and Harry went home. Peter would be staying at his mother's place. He had caught the terms 'project' and 'research' while overhearing one of the Marauders' conversations, and concluded it must be another prank for next term. Certainly pranks were better than taking their spare energy out on the Slytherins.

Those last few December weeks of term passed quickly, and Harry hadn't even been able to meet up with Severus one last time before break. Regulus would be staying at Hogwarts too ("I don't need another two weeks of mother's subtle hints that I have to be the perfect Black heir!"). It seemed to be a popular year to stay at Hogwarts, because Lily, Severus and Noah were all staying too. Lily said she'd rather have a peaceful Christmas than having her sister breathing down her neck that 'freaks' shouldn't be allowed to spend Christmas with 'normal' people, and Severus said he preferred Hogwarts over his home. Harry could easily relate to them both, and felt almost guilty that he now had such a wonderful home to return to. Nevertheless, as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Hogsmeade, Harry sharing a compartment with James and Peter, he gave a wistful sigh, feeling excited to return to the place he could call 'home'.

XXXXXX

Even though it was Christmas break and a time for relaxation, the Potter family was very busy. Charlus was working overtime at the ministry as it was becoming clear that Voldemort wasn't someone to be taken lightly. He was quickly building up his support base and with the frequent disappearances he inspired fear in many people. Although it wasn't the constant fear Harry had experienced during his sixth year, where you couldn't even go somewhere without being hyper aware of everyone around you; it was as if people still had that 'Oh, but that will never happen to me' thought. Still, between covering up the attacks from Muggles, taking care of the wounded and extracting information about attacks, the ministry was working overtime. They were so busy with it, they weren't even doing the important stuff like trying to prevent attacks, or comprehending Death Eaters, they were just cleaning up after them. Harry saw it aggravated his uncle to no end that they weren't getting anywhere, although he did say Voldemort was exceptionally good at not getting caught in the act, and making sure things weren't traceable back to the offending Death Eaters.

Dorea was also very busy, for she held a seat on the Wizengamot who were currently in heated debates on new laws for tracking, cursing (on the Aurors' part), civilian defenses, and punishments. She was also on several committees and had to attend meetings regularly. All in all both Potters were very busy, and it wasn't weird for James and Harry to be alone at the house. The adoption was almost rounded up as well, the only thing left seemed to be the signing of papers, although Charlus and Dorea had been rather vague about it.

Christmas morning arrived, and with it the usual over-active James Potter. Harry was woken up at an unearthly hour _again_, albeit in a bit more charming way than last year. While Harry was climbing out of bed uncoordinatedly, James had already run off to wake his parents. A few minutes after James and Harry made it downstairs, Charlus and Dorea came too, both their eyes still very small from the abrupt awakening. James started distributing the presents to their rightful owners and Harry watched, amused, at his enthusiasm.

"I can't wait to see what you think of my gift, James," Harry smirked at him. James gave him a calculating look, which was rather ruined by his smirk. Harry watched excitedly as James dove for the gift and started unwrapping it. James was going to go crazy once he saw it…

And, indeed, "Merlin and Agrippa Harry, where did you get these?" James almost squealed. Inside the wrapping paper were two shiny, flat, square mirrors.

"What is it, James?" Charlus asked curiously.

"Two-way mirrors! They came out last summer, Sirius and I have been wanting them ever since, but every time we looked they were sold out!"

"Oh, are those the mirrors where you say the name of the person who has the other one, and you can talk with them?"

James nodded excitedly, "Yes, they are. This should liven up our detentions." He muttered.

"You shouldn't be having detentions in the first place, young man!" Dorea retorted, "I got a letter from Minerva saying you'd hexed someone in class, and he had to stay overnight in the hospital wing before he was alright again!"

"But mum, he called a classmate 'Mudblood', what else was I supposed to do?" James asked indignantly.

"You could have left it to Minerva, she's a capable teacher who can easily deal with this."

James was about to retort when Charlus broke up their cheery conversation by reminding them of the presents. James immediately got back to his, and Harry started opening his own as well.

"Save this one for last, Harry." Charlus said with a wink, as he pointed to a scroll with a neat, red ribbon around it. Confused, Harry nodded and went ahead with his others. After a few more enthusiastic exclamations and whoops, Harry could finally open the scroll. Having to wait only made Harry long to open it more. Feeling three pairs of eyes on him, Harry carefully untied the ribbon and placed it next to him, before unrolling the scroll slowly. His eyes widened when he read it.

_Certificate of Adoption_

_The British Ministry of Magic hereby announce _

_**Harry James Potter**_

_To be officially adopted by_

_Charlus Edvard Potter and Dorea Helena Potter_

At the bottom were the signatures of both Charlus and Dorea, as well as Minister Bagnold's. Harry smiled and he felt a prickling at the back of his eyes. Feeling very emotional, he got up and sped into Charlus and Dorea's – his parents'?- arms and hugged them fiercely, pouring his gratitude, happiness and love into the hug. Moments later James, who up till then had no idea what was going on, joined them. "We're brothers now Har, you're officially my little brother!"

Harry grinned and didn't even bother correcting him when he felt slightly indignant at being called 'little'. Dorea told the boys they'd be taking a new family picture in the next week (the last official family picture taken was when James was six, and it was still hanging proudly in the living room), and would celebrate it with going out for dinner. Charlus had, luckily, managed to get some time off from work and Dorea too had handed in her absence form to the Wizengamot.

Later that evening Harry knocked on the door to his uncle's study room. He heard a soft "come in" and slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Charlus was sitting at a large, antique looking mahogany desk with several pieces of parchment, a tired look on his face. Once he saw Harry he smiled and beckoned him over.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of my youngest son visiting me so late?"

Harry smiled at the reference and walked over to Charlus.

"Unc- err, I mean, Charlus?" Harry asked hesitantly as he looked at his former uncle, now father. He hadn't given this dilemma much thought, but now that he was put into the situation… what should he call Charlus? Dad didn't seem right, yet, but uncle was surely inappropriate as well?

Charlus gave a sympathetic smile. "It's alright, Harry. I understand it takes some time to get used to, I don't want you to force yourself to call me something you don't feel comfortable with yet."

"Thank you Charlus," Harry smiled thankfully. Harry glanced at the parchments on the desk and noticed the Ministry Seal.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting you? I can come back tomorrow-"

"Nonsense, Harry," Charlus laughed, "Family is always the most important. Remember that, it's an important lesson in life. Most people thrust themselves in their work and forget the things that really matter, and only when they're old and wrinkly do they discover that they've missed out on life's most beautiful moments." Charlus put an arm around Harry's waist, who was now standing next to him.

"Now, what was on your mind that made you come to me at this hour?"

Harry smiled gratefully at his uncle before looking down, unsure how to phrase his thoughts.

"Well, I was thinking about the adoption." He mentally cringed at how it came out; now Charlus would think he was regretting it! "Not that I'm having second thoughts or anything! I'm really happy about it, that we're truly one family now."

"That's good to hear," Charlus said, looking amusedly at him.

"It's just, I was wondering about the process of the adoption. Uhm, I'm not sure how to say what I mean."

"That's alright, just try."

"I wondered if maybe, during the paperwork process, you found out anything about my real father? Did you have to get permission from him, or anyone, to adopt me?" Harry asked, looking into his uncle's swirling blue eyes. His mouth turned grim.

"I wondered as well if we would find something out about your father," Charlus started, "but there was nothing. Your magical birth certificate, which is documented in the Ministry, doesn't state a name and we even dug up your Muggle certificate, but that didn't get us any wiser either. I'm sorry Harry, but I don't think Caroline documented anywhere who your father is."

Harry looked down, unsure why he felt so disappointed. He felt Charlus rubbing his back in slow, comforting motions. He mumbled a quiet thanks, smiling at his uncle in assurance that he was alright, before fleeing the room.

When Harry climbed into bed that night he still felt somewhat down at Charlus' answer. Why was there nothing to be found about his biological father? Was a coincidence or had Caroline covered it up? But why would she? And why was this affecting him so; what did he care for who his real father was, as long as he got to be with the Potters? He still couldn't believe everything that was happening. James Potter was now really his _brother_. He thought back to his old universe, all the hurt, disappointment, and confusion he'd felt there. Merlin, he hadn't thought about it for so long... It was as if he had become a new person, starting a completely different life, starting from scratch.

At first he'd been afraid he might call James 'dad' someday, but he had gotten used to this new situation so quickly. He thought about Ron and Hermione, and wondered how they were doing… Teddy, his godson, the rest of the Weasleys, Neville, Luna… The Order, the D.A... For the second time today he felt the prickling sensation at his eyes, and furiously rubbed them. Sure, he wished he knew how they were faring, but he also realized he had let go of them. He had a different life now, he was happier than ever before, he felt as though he was a completely different person. He didn't need to remember the past anymore, because he was now someone else, and he could put his past behind him and fully put himself into this new life. Yes, that was what this was: a new life. And though these three words were so simple and easy, they also had such a complicated meaning. Harry's last thought before he fell asleep, was wonderment about what else this new life would bring him.

To Harry's dismay, James and he spent the next day at Peter's place. After all, James still considered him his friend, and of course wanted to see him during the holidays. When the boys arrived James immediately seemed at home, but Harry paused before greeting Mrs. Pettigrew, struck by the… dodgyness… of their home. In a way it reminded him of the Weasleys', except it had none of the welcoming, homey air. Everything was old, worn, and not taken care of well. Peter's dad had apparently died from the Dragonpox when Peter was around eight, and his mother never had a job. The place had a gloomy feeling that made Harry shiver, and he understood Pettigrew's insecurities, resentfulness and disloyalty a bit better, if this was his background. Nevertheless this was no excuse for his actions, and Harry went out of his way to have to talk to Peter as little as possible, preferring to just tag along. Peter seemed to prefer this to Harry's usual behavior, where he was always included and very present, and so Peter was much more talkative than normal. Or maybe it was because he had James all too himself. Either way, Harry was very happy when dinnertime came and he and James left the place.

A couple of days later the Potters went to have their family picture taken, something Harry actually found a very enjoyable experience, and when they were done went out for dinner in a famous wizarding restaurant in London. It was Harry's first time having an official dinner, and dining in such a formal way. Charlus, Dorea and James, being Purebloods, were well trained and had no trouble when six pieces of cutlery encircled their plate. Harry, however, was completely bewildered over which fork and knife to use. James had laughed heartedly when Harry had closed his eyes and randomly picked a fork to eat his appetizer with, Dorea laughing along, and Charlus, grinning, explained to Harry the basic rule: from outside to inside, start with the outer cutlery and end with the cutlery on the inside. Embarrassed, Harry had quickly dug into his food.

**I'M SORRY! I was going to put the whole of second year in one chapter, really, but I added another scene and the document was almost 11000 words and I thought that would really be too much to take in at one time. So therefore I decided to still cut it in two. THE GOOD NEWS: you'll be getting part II much sooner than the normal chapter!**

**Sooo… We've heard a different side of Sirius' notorious home-life; Harry has unwittingly inspired James on how exactly he should impress Lily (which, we all know, won't impress her); the stage has been set for the Marauders as we know them from J.K.'s books – what will Harry do?; and the mystery of Harry's father has reoccurred…. Oooohh excitiiiing!**

**I wish you all a happy & safe New Year, and I will see you in 2012!**

**HarryPotterBlack7**


	11. Second Year, Part Two

**Happy New Year! As an extra good start of 2012, I decided to treat you all on Part Two of the previous chapter!**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Second Year, Part Two**

"Sirius! Remus!" James yelled as they approached Hogwarts, and his two best friend came into sight. They too grinned happily at seeing their friend and Harry followed James and Peter up the stairs.

"James! How've you been mate?" Sirius asked.

"Really good! Christmas was brilliant, did you guys have a good time?"

Sirius shrugged, "Yea, it was pretty good. Remus insisted celebrating Christmas in the library though, cause otherwise the books might feel neglected."

Remus turned indignant, "As I remember, Sirius wanted to spend time in there for some uninterrupted research. Apparently, no one thinks of going into the library on Christmas, so we could work in peace and quiet. Well, we could have, if Sirius hadn't been Sirius." Remus drawled.

"What'd he'd do?" James asked interestedly.

"Hey! I just made sure no one would enter the library and interrupt us!"

"Yes, but Sirius," Remus said, sounding like a parent explaining something to a little child, "Hexing the books to attack the heads of anyone to cross the threshold into the library might not be the smartest way to achieve that."

James, Harry and Peter roared with laughter and Sirius grinned as well, and Harry saw Remus' mouth twitching too.

"I still say Madam Pince overreacted. Honestly, the only book that got damaged was _An Encyclopedia of Goblin Wars_, and I doubt anyone feels that _that's_ a loss." Sirius said and James laughed even harder.

The five boys started making their way towards the Great Hall, as Peter asked, "What did she do then?"

"She banned us from the library for the rest of the break." Remus sighed. "So we didn't get to do any extra research."

"What is it you're researching then?" Harry asked curiously. Suddenly, all four Marauders seemed tense and none of them willing to answer him.

"Well," James started, throwing an unsure glance at his friends, "We just wanted to know some extra… transfiguration stuff, for another prank." As James said this, Harry suddenly had a light-bulb moment, and realized that the Marauders must be researching Animagi… Of course! Remus had told him they'd achieved it in their fifth year, they must be studying heavily right now. Mmm, interesting. If Harry could get James to tell him the truth, he'd beg him if he could join them.

The boys entered the Great Hall and Harry could see Severus sitting at the Slytherin table with some Housemates, and as they turned to the Gryffindor table, he spotted Lily too. He looked around but he didn't see Noah, so he went and sat with the Marauders. Once they were seated more people started pouring in, eager for the feast.

"So what's up with you and Hanna Sirius?" James asked.

"Oh, are you two dating?" Harry asked interestedly.

Sirius' eye twitched, and Remus snorted. "What?" James asked.

"Well let's just say she's gotten very fond of our dear old friend." Remus smirked at Sirius, who looked annoyed.

"Fond my arse, try obsessed. She could rival my mother's obsession of making my life miserable."

"How come?"

"She's _always_ around, during all the meals and she always wants to _cuddle_ in the evenings, right in the middle of the common room. And wherever I go she wants to hold my hand and she's so giggly, gossiping and plain annoying." Sirius complained, looked around discreetly to make sure she wasn't around.

"I mean, the snogging is good, but the rest…" Sirius made a noise in the back of his throat to voice his disgust. Harry tried to hide his smile.

"O great, here she comes." Sirius said moodily, but it was quickly replaced by a happy and welcoming look as Hanna approached them. Sirius hadn't been kidding; she immediately took the free spot next to him and looped her arm through his, giving him a rather long kiss on the cheek, and sighing "I've missed you honey". Harry had to turn his head to his plate to hide his laughter, and he felt James doing the same next to him. Remus, who had apparently gotten used to this during the holiday, was calmly serving himself some mashed potatoes.

Dinner was interesting affair that night. It was amusing to see Hanna trying to eat properly and holding on to Sirius at the same time, or to see Sirius' face every time he tried to eat his beloved food, but couldn't do it 'properly' (he was even worse than Ron when it came to table manners) because Hanna required his attention. Although the high light of the evening was when Hanna, doing something very girlfriendish, picked some food off of Sirius' plate and ate it herself, giving Sirius a flirtatious look. Sirius looked at her in complete disbelief and mortification, and from then on did his best to shield his plate from her. The rest of the Marauders and Harry had trouble eating too, although that was because of their laughter.

After dinner the Marauders quickly retreated to their dorm, a desperate Sirius in the lead. Harry sniggered again, shaking his head, and started on one of the books he'd received for Christmas.

Harry quickly fell back into his school pattern, and as his free Thursday evening came, he went to the library. When he and Severus met up it was usually on Thursday evenings so, even though they hadn't agreed to meet up tonight, he still hoped to find Severus there. He wound his way to the back of the library, where, in a corner, a table stood which was rarely used. He turned the corner and smiled. Sitting, hunched over a long piece of parchment and his greasy black hair falling like curtains around his face, was Severus. As if sensing his presence, the Slytherin looked up and allowed a small smile on his face, giving Harry a nod. Harry smiled in return and quickly joined him.

"Hi Severus. How was your Christmas?"

"It was well, I enjoyed spending it at Hogwarts. And yours?"

"It was fun, though really busy too. The Potters officially adopted me, it was great." Harry said happily.

"I could say something nice about it, but we both know I wouldn´t mean it."

Harry sent him a playful glare.

"On second thought, I don´t think I could even say something nice about it."

"O be quiet!" Harry snapped playfully, while Severus sent him an amused look.

"Did you do any more research during break?" Harry asked.

"Only on the psychological side needed to string spell and magic together, it was a very interesting read. You need to have full concentration on precisely that that you want the spell to achieve, and say the words. They say it takes a long time to achieve, but once it does work, words are bonded to the magic and then anyone can use the spell."

"Mm, that does sound interesting," Harry said thoughtfully, "You know, inventing a new spell sounds easy, but once you find out all the work behind it… phew. But then what is it that really binds the words to the magic? Surely not the psychological state of mind?"

Severus gave him a shrewd look. "What?" Harry asked.

"I´ve just never met a second year interested un such advanced stuff, or already knowing so much about it." Severus said, leaving the question hanging in the air.

Harry shrugged, "I just don´t take magic for granted. Most people who grew up with it do, you know. And I am not just _any_ second year, I´m top of every class!" Harry said proudly, while Severus rolled his eyes.

"I told you it wasn´t a good thing to become Potter´s brother. You´re starting to act as arrogant as he is."

Harry gasped dramatically, "I do not! Take that back!"

"Mmm, no. I don´t think I will." Severus teased.

Harry gave him a shove in the arm and Severus reacted with an ´Ouch!´ and rubbed his arm. Harry gave him a smirk at which Severus rolled his eyes, and both boys lapsed into a compatible silence, each studying their own book they had brought along.

The next day a gloomy air hung around Hogwarts. The Daily Prophet had reported that a Muggle family of five had been tortured and killed in their home, for no reason other than the amusement of Death Eaters. Harry felt disgusted, and many students shared his feeling. He saw some accusatory glances being thrown at the Slytherins, and he was loathed to admit that he, too, felt a bit contemptuous towards their House. As he entered his Potions class and took up his usual seat next to Regulus, both were quiet during most of the class. This irked Harry even more; he considered the Black his best friend, surely this war wouldn´t come between that? As class finished and Regulus made his way out of the room, Harry stopped him. Regulus gave him a surprised look, but didn´t say anything.

"Look, Regulus…" Great, he had wanted to talk to his friend, but hadn´t thought of what to say, "I think we should meet up again, we haven´t talked since before the holidays." He looked up expectantly at Regulus, who looked surprised again, before becoming a bit hesitant.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought… you know, with the attack… I didn´t know if you´d still want to be friends."

Harry looked at his friend in disbelief, "It´s going to take a heck of a lot more than that to make me stop being friends with you! If there´s even anything that can cause that." Harry said truthfully. In the back of his mind, he appreciated the fact that Regulus so easily and openly told him what was wrong. That was a definite sign of trust and friendship. Regulus gave another surprised, but also pleased, smile and they decided to meet up that same evening.

Unfrotunately, not everyone was so forgiving to the Slytherins. A few days later at dinner, Harry heard that James and Sirius had hexed Rosier in a similar way as Harry´s Aunt Marge incident: he was swollen to the size of a baby elephant and had had to _waggle_ all the way to the hospital wing, his arms outstretched, unable to move them, and his feet like balloons so he had been very uncoordinated. Harry had been in class at the time and hadn´t witnessed it, but in the Common Room the two boys had relayed the incident with pride, bragging that McGonagall had only given them three days of detention. Harry noticed James had shot a steaming Lily a discreet-but-not-so-discreet look, clearly wanting to know how she reacted to his `superior dueling skills´. The worst part, though, was that in the aftermath of the attack most of the school didn´t even think their actions were bad, quite the opposite, that the Slytherins deserved to be punished. How could his fellow schoolmates be so condoning?

XXXXXX

The weeks passed and soon spring was upon them. Meanwhile, Sirius had broken up with Hanna, saying he was done with her clinginess. Harry had tried and failed to contain a smile at all the memories of Sirius and Hanna´s disastrous relationship, at which Sirius had huffed and gave a ´just wait till you start dating´ retort. Apart from Sirius´ reinstated status as a celibate, it wasn´t the only new thing concerning the Marauders. The Common Room was more often freakishly quiet in the evenings, and all because the Marauders seemed to be spending more time in their dormitory. Linking this strange occurrence to their Animagi aspiration, Harry couldn´t help but wonder how they were faring, and had half the mind to ´accidentally´ stumble into the room and catch them in the act.

When Harry questioned James about their confinement, he only gave Harry a secretive smile and said, "Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies. Sorry Harry, Marauders´ Honor." Slightly put out, Harry definitely knew one thing for sure now: this had to do with the Animagi business.

He didn´t have much time to think on it though, for their final Quidditch match was approaching. However, the Gryffindors needn´t have worried. They had trained so hard; their moves and maneuvers focusing on the Ravenclaws´ way of playing, that they stood a way better chance than last year. Instead of the marginal win, they won with about 200 points. And as Harry lifted the Quidditch Cup into the air, together with James, he felt a sense of pride and elation that only Quidditch could provide.

The second years were also equipped with another task: picking their extra subjects for the next three years. Harry decided to take it a bit more seriously than last time, instead of not informing himself and picking whatever his friend was picking.

"It´s difficult though, I mean, you won´t really know what you need until you know what career you want, and that´s not till fifth year." Noah commented as he, Mia and Harry were lounging in the Common Room, looking over the leaflets of the different subjects.

"But it _all_ looks useful, in a way. D´you think we could take all the subjects if we wanted too?" Mia asked curiously.

"Probably, but I don´t want to think of how exhausting that would be." Harry said, remembering Hermione. If she couldn´t pull it off, Harry doubted anyone else could.

"Well, if anyone can do it, it´s you. You´re brilliant at studies, Harry." Mia said, looking at him admiringly.

Harry blushed slightly at the praise. Yea, it was true, he still got Outstanding in everything, and was the first in class to perform whatever they were learning perfectly. This mixed with his polite, humble yet confident, and helpful attitude and he was a favorite of all the teachers. Sometimes people called him a teacher´s pet, but he didn´t care. It wasn´t like they would ever beat him in class or on the battle field.

"What subjects are you leaning towards picking then, Mia?" he asked.

"Well Mugglestudies is definitely out, I already know all about them. Divination sounds useless, yet also funny. Care of Magical Creatures sounds good too, though I don´t know if I want to handle dangerous ones… And Ancient Runes and Arithmancy sound hard." She sighed.

"How ´bout you, Noah?" Harry asked interestedly.

"Mmm… I´m thinking one hard one and one easy one… Something like Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. And yourself, Harry?"

Harry didn´t answer immediately, choosing to gaze at a leaflet about Ancient Runes. Surely, there wasn´t much of a choice anyway. He´d already had Divination and Care of Magical Creatures; it´d be stupid to pick one of them again right? And Mugglestudies would be pointless as well, after all, he already knew all about Muggles. His mind made up, he said,

"I´m going to do Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

Noah sat up, "You mean you´ve decided? You´re going to do them for sure?" At Harry´s nod, Noah looked heartened.

"Good, now I can make my decision without feeling I´m rushing into it. I´m going to do Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy!"

"Oh thanks guys, now _I_ feel like I´m slow!" Mia complained, and Harry and Noah laughed.

James, too, had been curious about Harry´s choice, and scrunched up his nose when Harry told him so.

"Sometimes, I think you´re Remus´ brother instead of mine!" He had complained, and proceeded to tell Harry that it were those subjects that Remus had chosen as well. James actually had the same as Noah: Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. When Harry asked what Sirius and Peter had picked, his brother told him Sirius had Arithmancy with him, and Mugglestudies (chosen specifically to annoy the life out of his parents), and Peter had Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, two subjects deemed as 'easy´, and therefore he had picked them. Harry felt disgruntles that he had had the same subjects as that rat, and his resolve not to choose them grew stronger.

As the exams drew closer Harry started studying in the library more often. His study sessions with Severus were put on hold, although whenever he saw the Slytherin in the library he gave a polite nod, which Severus always returned. There were several people who joined him in the library, switching from Regulus, Noah, Mia and Conner, to Remus and even Lily. Harry was surprised to find out that Remus and Lily actually got along pretty well as long as James and Sirius weren´t present. The other two Marauders were still goofing off regularly in the Common Room, despite the exams, which drew annoyed looks from Lily.

One such an evening, when Harry was walking from the library with Remus and Lily, they heard disturbances in a crossing corridorand went to check it out. Harry's insides froze as he caught sight of his brother and Sirius, jeering at a defenseless Snape. They had already disarmed him and were now making fun of his greasy hair. Then the three boys suddenly caught sight of their visitors.

James grinned. "Remus, Harry! Come and join, we were just teaching dear old Snivelly a lesson." He said cockily.

Remus and Harry hesitated, but Lily immediately jumped to Severus´ defense.

"What do you think you´re doing Potter! Give him back his wand this instant!"

"Aww Evans, what´s got your wand in a knot? Surely you don´t feel compassion for this piece of slime." Sirius cast a disgusted, hateful glance at Severus.

"I do, cause thank Merlin I´m not you, Black."

"Oh, forgive me, I forgot you actually _like_ this greasy git." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. As if wanting to vent off his anger, he sent a _Tarantallegra_ spell and laughing heartedly as Severus´ dancing legs made him look ridiculous. James laughed too, Lily looked furious and Remus looked torn between telling his friends off or staying neutral to escape their disappointment in him. Harry felt the exact same; every fiber in his being was telling him that this was wrong and he should put a stop to it, but another part didn´t want to fight with his brother and face his betrayed look as Harry chose his enemy´s side. He was frozen to the spot, and oh so thankful when Lily waved her wand and lifted the curse.

"You´re so arrogant Potter, thinking you have the right to go around hexing everyone!" Lily said. Harry pressed his lips together, as James looked at Lily, unsure on how to proceed, before acquiring an over/confident smirk.

"I can´t help it if I´m just so good, Evans. Doesn´t that make you want to go out with me?" Harry froze as he recognized James´ approach, after all, it had been Harry who insinuated the idea to show Lily why she should go out with him. Dang, his bad feelings had come true. Lily looked furious.

"I told you last time Potter, I do _not_ want to go out with you!"

Using this turn of events to his advantage, Harry waved his wand, disarming both his brother and Sirius and having three wands zooming into his hand (one of them being Severus´). Everyone present looked at him in surprise.

"C´mon James, let´s just go back to the Common Room, it´s almost past curfew anyway," he said nervously.

Remus quickly caught on to what he was doing, "Yea, we´d better get back. I dunno about you guys, but I´d like to turn in at a decent time for a change." Harry quickly handed Severus´ wand to Lily, trusting her to return it to its rightful owner. He started making his way back to the Common Room, before noticing James and Sirius weren´t following.

"Are you guys coming or not?" He said with a slight edge to his voice. James and Sirius shared a look before James started following. Along with Remus, he led the other two Marauders back the Common Room. There was a very awkward silence in the air. When they reached the portrait, James called them to a halt.

"You guys go ahead, I want a word with my brother real quick." He said, not looking at Harry.

When the portrait way closed after Sirius and Remus, James turned to look at him. There was disappointment, confusion, hurt, but also anger in his eyes.

"What was that about Harry?" There was no condemnation in his voice, but Harry couldn´t quite place the tone he did hear. Harry lowered his eyes.

"I couldn´t stand watching you do that to Se-Snape. I know you don´t like him, but you shouldn´t bully him because of it." Harry said honestly.

"You don´t even know him, Harry! He´s aspiring to be a Death Eater, just like the rest of his lot. He´s a bigoted stuck-up idiot, he deserves what he´s getting." James said convinced, and Harry winced.

"I don´t care about what he´s doing James, I care about what _you´re_ doing." Harry said, raising his eyes to meet his brother´s. "I can´t stand you humiliating people in front of others. You´ve got no idea what that feels like!" Harry let some emotion slip into his voice and was pleased to see a moment of shock cross James´ eyes.

"Well I do! I´ve been there James, I´ve had people make fun of me, had a bunch of them laughing at me because I had no dad. When my mum was still alive, and I only had her, my classmates were teasing me that I didn´t have a dad. That he had left because he didn´t _like_ me, that it was a miracle my mother hadn´t left me yet either. Do you know what that feels like James?" Harry finished, not breaking eye contact. He was pleased to find emotions of compassion, doubt and shame in James´ eyes.

"It feels horrible. It´s as if no one likes you, but they do like to see you humiliated. I don´t care what the Slytherins might, or might not, do, it hurts to see my brother do something that caused me so much pain when I was little." With a final look, he turned his shoulder to James and made for the portrait hole, but James´ hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Harry, I didn't know… I´m sorry, for what you had to go through… I didn´t mean to remind you of something that hurt you so much."

Harry looked at him, and in a slight desperate tone, he said, "Promise me, then, that you won´t hex the Slytherins again." He kept a steady eye contact with his brother, who didn´t seem too pleased at this. His mouth formed a grim line and he looked over Harry´s face. Harry knew he would give in; James cared too much about him and was too much of a big brother type to deny Harry anything.

"Why are you so adamant about sticking up for people. Especially evil ones," With a sigh and a slumping of his shoulders, James agreed. Harry grinned, feeling a huge weight lift from his shoulders. He hugged James and James hugged him back, but the brothers quickly separated at the sound of footsteps in the distance. They quickly went into the Common Room, and as Harry slipped into bed, he fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

**I must say I was a bit disappointed with the amount of reviews for last chapter, only eight of them which I didn't consider a lot. I really appreciated the content of those who did review, I enjoy reading the things you're wondering about! There were some comments that I really wanted to respond on, one of them being why Harry doesn't turn Peter for the better like he does with Regulus and Severus. I can imagine that there's too much old hate and betrayal there, and it can be said that Regulus and Severus saw the error of their ways when following Voldemort and did what they could to make amends, while Peter, though he regretted (I think) joining Voldemort, never risked anything to redeem himself.**

**As for Harry's father… I can't say a lot about him, but I promise it is someone you don't expect. Cheesy clue, huh? Harry's going to be busy with the mystery of his father for a bit longer as he is not that easy to identify. And will Harry be able to restrain the Marauders? Mmm… Somehow those four don't strike me as the type to take crap from anyone, although James' promise certainly makes things interesting… Will he be able to keep it, or will he fall for temptation?**

**See REVIEWING does PAY OFF, you get some answers to your questions!**

**As an EXTRA treat I've posted a few LINKS on my PROFILE so you can see how I picture Sirius, James and Remus looking… Still haven't found a nice portrayal of Lily or Harry, I'm so picky…**

**Sooooo… before you leave this page, please leave a REVIEW as it also fuels my writing inspiration!**


	12. The Ministry Ball

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Ministry Ball**

Harry Potter had paid several visits to Madam Malkin's during his Hogwarts years. Most vividly he could remember his visits before his two first years, because it was then that all his measurements had to be taken from scratch. In the following years, only slight changes had to be made to the robes; lengthening or broadening. There hadn't been much fuss anymore, and he quite liked it.

Therefore, it was absolute torture to be standing in the shop, next to his brother, looking for _dressrobes_. No more pre-decided fabric and color, but an overwhelming amount of choice, and the fact that money wasn't an issue for the Potters made the choice even harder.

Now, why would two young boys be needing dressrobes when Hogwarts didn't hold any balls? Well that was easy… wanting to lift the spirits of its employees, it was the _ministry_ who had chosen to hold the ball. For all the Heads of Departments, outstanding, and influential people. And Charlus was even an honored guest because, not only was he a Head, but he was Head of the Aurors, one of the Ministry's most important departments now that it was war-time. The whole family was invited, and Dorea wanted everyone to look their absolute best considering all the attention the Aurors would be getting.

Since Charlus would be wearing his official red Auror robes, Dorea, James and Harry's robes had to match it. James gave his father a jealous look as the man was sitting quite comfortably, reading an outdated issue of 'Transfiguration Today' while Dorea was bustling around, trying to find the right colors.

"Oh Harry, this would look just lovely with your eyes," she said admiringly as she held an emerald green fabric to him. Harry looked in the mirror and quite agreed with her.

"Harry shouldn't wear Slytherin colors, he's better than that." James commented as he turned before the mirror, looking over his own navy blue robes.

"I like it too, Dorea," Harry said softly, pretending he hadn't heard his brother's comment. "Have you decided on a color yet?"

"Mmm, well, I like these silver robes, they look very classy." Indeed they did, they were very simple-looking but were made of an expensive, flowing material that enhanced the whole aura of the robe.

"It looks beautiful, I bet everyone will be watching you if you wear this." Harry said truthfully.

Beaming, Dorea said, "You're so sweet Harry." Harry blushed and James gave a quiet snort.

"Have you decided on your robes yet, James?" Harry asked.

Giving a dramatic sigh, he turned, "Just sod it, these robes will do fine." He said, pointing at the navy robes he was still wearing.

"Are you sure dear? Maybe a tad lighter blue would make you shine a bit more…"

"Mum, these will do just fine, really!" James hurriedly said, desperate to escape his mother's precision when to came to dressrobes.

"Alright alright! It's good that we've gotten the colors sorted now, though, cause we'll have to start on what color thread the trimming will be…"

James and Harry shared horrified looks.

About an hour later, the four left the store with three new dress robes, an excited Dorea, a rather neutral Charlus, a heavily disgruntled James, and an exhausted Harry. Dorea had stayed with her silver robed and silver trimming on the cuffs, hem and neck line. James had his navy blue robes and had chosen gold trimming, which he shared with Harry who had taken the emerald green robes.

Harry still had trouble with what to call Charlus and Dorea. They had assured him, when he had confessed his dilemma, that they didn't mind what Harry called them as long as he was comfortable with it. Harry didn't have a big problem calling Charlus 'dad', but calling Dorea 'mum' felt like he was betraying Caroline, and he felt he couldn't call Charlus 'dad' and still refer to Dorea by 'Dorea'. He guessed that in time he would learn to call her 'mum', and if he didn't, it wasn't that big a deal either.

Harry looked up as he heard James make a funny noise, something sounding like laughter but without actually opening his mouth. They were sitting in the living room and James was reading a letter with a smirk on his face, and Harry wondered who it was from. He voiced his question.

"From Sirius."

"Aha," Harry said, wondering why he'd even bothered to ask.

"Remember when we won the House Cup last year?" James asked. Really, how could Harry forget? Partially thanks to all the points he'd won for Gryffindor in classes, they'd won the cup for the first time again since five years. They would have won it the year before too, if it hadn't been for James and Sirius' talent for losing points. They'd still lost a lot last year too, but luckily not enough to lose Gryffindor the House Cup. The House had gone wild, celebrating well into the night.

"Well, Sirius made out with this Ravenclaw girl, and he says they're dating. But he makes it a point to mention she is no way near as clingy as Hanna. I bet that's why he chose to date someone from another house too; it increases his chances at being able to eat dinner normally." James finished, smirking, and Harry joined him.

"It _was _very amusing to see them together."

James scrunched up his nose, "But not when we won something, then they were just disgusting." He said and Harry agreed. He never liked having his own relationships on display like that, but Sirius liked attention so he shouldn't even be surprised.

"Are they coming over again this summer?" Harry asked.

"We haven't talked about it yet, but we'll definitely meet up." He said vaguely.

Charlus was still working full days at the ministry and Dorea kept pretty busy with her organizations as well. James and Harry managed to amuse themselves just fine, and soon the Harry's birthday and the ball arrived. Both were on July 31st, and Harry groaned at the thought of not only having to attend it (he wasn't particularly fond of balls), but that of all days, it had to be on his birthday!

Dorea had went up to get ready about three hours before departure time, and the three men an hour prior. In the bathroom James and Harry shared they took showers in turns and threw on their robes, both tried what they could with their hair, but with unsuccessful results. They went down and played a game of exploding snap while waiting for Charlus and Dorea. When they came down James and Harry goggled at them.

"Mum… you look so, feminine!" James exclaimed, wide eyed.

Harry was a bit more graceful in his compliment, "Wow Dorea, I don't think I've ever seen you looking prettier." Dorea, who had been looking concernedly at her son, smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you darlings, that's so sweet." She smiled at them.

"You look very nice too, dad," James said, and Harry nodded his agreement.

"Thank you boys," Charlus said in his deep, assuring voice, "and don't you two look handsome."

Where James puffed out his chest in pride, Harry dipped his head and gave an embarrassed smile.

"Now let's get going shall we? We'll be travelling by Portkey, and when we arrive we'll enter the ballroom and our names will be announced. I expect you both to be on your best behavior," here he looked sternly at James, "this is not a time to be fooling around."

"Don't worry dad, I want to be an Auror too, I won't ruin my chances. I'll simply dazzle them with my awesomeness." He said confidently, and Harry hid his sniggers behind his hand. He wasn't able to hide them well enough, though, as James huffed and pretended to be all offended as he stomped out of the house.

The Portkey took them to a fancy looking room that seemed surrounded by drapings, and at the far end two of them separated to form a sort of exit. A man was standing there in official looking robes, though he looked almost bored. Harry and James followed Charlus and Dorea as they headed in the man's direction.

"Have you ever been to something like this?" Harry whispered to James, his own nerves kicking in. He'd attended balls in his previous universe, but he was the Chosen One there, whatever manners he had (or lacked) it didn't matter, he could do no wrong in the eyes of the Wizarding World. Here, though, he would be heavily embarrassing Charlus, _Head _of the_ Aurors_, if he did something wrong.

"Yea, but I was like six or seven. It's no big deal, just follow my lead." James reassured him and Harry walked slightly closer to his brother.

Charlus whispered something to the man standing by the exit, who nodded, and then turned towards the exit, where – Harry only now noticed, to his horror – was a large marble staircase leading a grand, fancy ballroom, where several beautiful and aristocratic people were already mingling around.

"I give you Head Auror Charlus Potter, his wife, Dorea, and his sons, James and Harry."

Harry blushed as many heads swiveled up to look at them. Charlus and Dorea walked in and Harry went to walk next to Charlus, but James held him back discreetly, and after a second started walking with Harry, so that they were a slight ways behind Charlus and Dorea. Harry realized this showed their respect towards their parents and was the formal way of entrance. He kept his head down and minded his feet and the rest of the staircase. Bloody nice it would be if he tripped and rolled down the stairs; he could already imagine it.

He breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the last step and finally dared to look up. Many wizards and witches were looking at them and whispering, and Harry remembered the Auror department's increased popularity during the war. To his horror though, some people were also pointing at him and talking with confused looks on their faces. He quickly turned his head away and followed his family over to their table, which they actually shared with the Minister.

Millicent Bagnold gave a welcoming smile as they approached, and got up to greet Charlus and Dorea. James, his own Pureblood training kicking in, bent down slightly and kissed her hand in a very gentleman-like way. Harry made to follow the example. Millicent looked amused at them.

"It's good to see you boys again. My, you've certainly grown since last year." Eyeing them both, she gave them a smile which Harry returned, while James grinned familiarly.

"A year certainly is too long, Minister. Why, you're beauty grows with each day, I might not even recognize you after another twelve months!" He said charmingly. Millicent laughed heartedly (though in a dignified way), Charlus chuckling as well, Dorea shooting her son a warning glance, and Harry looked at his brother in disbelief at his comment. Surely, that did not qualify as proper ball etiquette.

He quickly took his seat next to James, and their table was joined by the Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and their families. As Harry predicted, it was mostly boring. They had a five-course dinner which took a good three hours, and in the meantime the only occupation was political talk and dancing. Since Harry couldn't dance to save his life, and he wasn't knowledgeable about politics (nor was it expected of him at thirteen years old), it was rather boring for him. He took to looking around and started studying other people.

Merlin, there sure were a lot of future Death Eaters present. These were some of the influential people in the Wizarding World so that's why they were invited. Harry saw the Lestranges, including Rodolphus and Bellatrix (were they married already?), he could see the Malfoys, Notts, and… the Blacks… Harry saw Sirius with a blank Pureblood expression on his face, but his whole body language screamed disgust. Regulus looked quite at home as he was chatting formally with someone Harry didn't recognize. Harry looked on further.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed back to someone whose face he'd skimmed over. He squinted his eyes, wondering who the man was, when suddenly it hit him: Crouch! Blinking owlishly, he realized he was staring at a younger version of Crouch. He look to Crouch's right and saw his wife, and to her right was seated a little boy, who looked bored but arrogant. Harry blinked again. Crouch Jr. But he seemed familiar, as if he'd seen the kid's face before.

"Hey James," he said quietly.

"Yea?"

"That kid, over there at the table under the left chandelier, doesn't he go to Hogwarts? I think I've seen him before…"

James squinted like Harry had done. "Oh him, yea he'll be going into second year now. That's Bartemius Crouch Junior, his dad's a quick rising star in the Ministry."

Harry peeked another glance at the boy, trying not to stare because he didn't want to draw any attention to himself. So the kid was a year younger than him, and he'd be going to Azkaban in a few years. The thought made him look back at Sirius, who still looked disgruntled. He didn't want his friend going to Azkaban in this universe. He'd never wanted Sirius to go there; but now he had a chance to prevent it. He looked down at his plate, suddenly having lost his appetite. He would have to find a way to prevent Sirius being chucked in there.

The party dragged on, and Harry had long lost count of the amount of people coming up to Charlus to talk Auror strategies with him. He was proud of his uncle that, despite the flattery, he didn't give away any sensitive information. Harry started as he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I thought I'd never get to see you." Sirius said, plopping down in an empty chair next to James.

"Sirius!" he said, surprised, "I thought the same, didn't think your family would let you."

"They wouldn't; I slipped away. I'll probably be locked up in my room tonight as punishment, though why they think it will discipline is beyond me. Drive me crazy, perhaps, but develop obedience?" Sirius snorted.

"How have you been?"

"Do I even need to tell you?" Sirius said grumpily.

"No, you're right. Were you guys here long before we came? I saw you sitting when we entered."

"Yea, we got here 'bout half an hour before you did. You should have seen my family's faces when they announced Harry as Charlus' son, they immediately bent their heads together to discuss everything they knew about Harry's ancestry and the adoption." Sirius grinned at Harry. "And happy birthday to you, Harry. Well, as happy as it can be seeing the circumstances." Sirius grinned, waving his hand around.

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry beamed.

"It was the best part of the evening though, I'd say, you guys' entrance. Seeing my family confronted with a surprise. Better than the rest of the conversations anyway."

"What were they about?" Harry asked.

"Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix's engagement. She's my cousin, and the family is bragging to everyone who will listen, or simply can't escape, what a lovely respectable marriage it is."

Harry involuntarily turned his head towards the Lestranges, remembering their fate in his own world. He studied Bellatrix's face, one which he despised, and Rodolphus', whom he actually didn't know very well. He was vaguely aware of James and Sirius continuing the conversation. His eyes fell on the third Lestrange, Rabastan, and he started, realizing Lestrange had been staring at him too. They held eye contact for a moment, Harry frozen, and Lestrange looking interested. He suddenly got a glint in his eyes Harry couldn't identify, and a smirk slowly formed on his face. Feeling nervous and, for some reason, nauseated, Harry quickly turned back to his brother and Sirius' conversation, unable to get the twisted face of Rabastan Lestrange off of his mind.

XXXXXX

"Just admit it James, I won fair and square!" Harry said triumphantly, as the boys made their way back to the Manor.

"You didn't, you just don't want to admit your winning streak has been broken by your own brother."

"That's rubbish, everyone knows which Potter is best when it comes to the Snitch."

"Only because no one has ever seen _me_ catch the Snitch! And I won't show them either, because then they'll be begging me to be Seeker and you'll be thrown off the team." James said cockily.

They had just been playing another Quidditch match, this time both of them competing to find the Snitch. Needless to say, both were convinced that they had won; they had grabbed hold of it at the same time and yanked so hard that the wing Harry had been holding split with the rest of the Snitch and both boys had ended up with part of it. Because James had the larger part he was convinced he had won; and Harry was convinced that he had grabbed hold of it just a tad earlier and James had taken it from him by force.

"Whatever, I could beat you without having my glasses on."

They entered the living room and Dorea looked up. "Who's won this time, boys?"

"Me!" Both James and Harry yelled, before giving each other playful glares. Dorea sighed, but smiled.

"What with you two on the team, I doubt Gryffindor will lose a match till you both graduate!" She said proudly. This seemed to enlarge James' already inflated ego as he got a cocky stance.

Dorea sighed again, wistfully. "I can't believe you're going back to Hogwarts next week already! Where does the time go?"

"Aww mum, you know we miss you. No-one matches your self-made cookie-dough pudding, not even Hogwarts' Houselves." James said charmingly. Dorea smiled affectionately and Harry grinned, fully agreeing with his brother.

"I can't believe Remus though, the traitor." James said once they had cleaned up a bit from their game. "A _prefect_, I mean, honestly. Have we taught him nothing at all?" He said, shaking his head.

Harry smirked. "Well _one_ of you four had to become prefect. I agree with Dumbledore; Remus was the best choice."

"You wouldn't even pick you own brother?" James said, faking a hurt look. Harry threw him an exasperated look.

"Really? You'd just use it as an excuse to take points off of other Houses and hex people cause they don't refer to you right."

James looked contemplative. "You're right. But you say it like it's a bad thing!"

Harry simply rolled his eyes and threw a pillow into James' face.

One week later found Dorea, James and Harry on Platform 9¾. They'd already put their trunks aboard the Hogwarts express and were now looking around for their friends. Harry spotted the Blacks: Mr. Black and Mrs. Black were accompanying their sons. Harry had never seen Mr. Black before, he looked strict and uninvolved as he walked boredly beside his wife. He had a walking cane like Lucius Malfoy, but instead of the serpent's head on top of it, there was a dog's head. It looked very vicious; a bulldog in the middle of a crazy threatening bark. Mrs. Black's face was neutral, but even she couldn't hide her disgust as she looked disapprovingly at her eldest son. Regulus walked calmly, but Harry knew better; he was walking on eggshells around his mother and Sirius. Harry wondered if Sirius ever even realized how much his behavior and only thinking of himself had affected Regulus' childhood too. He certainly didn't give his Slytherin brother enough credit, for Regulus did look up to his brother in a twisted way (which he would never admit, but Harry could still see), and forgave him every time Sirius did something stupid.

Sirius spotted them quickly, said a quick and cold 'goodbye' to his parents, and without waiting for a reply, made his way over to the Potters. Harry saw Regulus give Sirius a grim look, but when he looked at Harry, he gave a small smile, which Harry discreetly returned. As soon as Sirius got to them he started complaining about his family, and that's when Harry tuned him out. He spotted Noah and gave a wave, which his fellow Gryffindor excitedly returned. He looked over the platform and saw more familiar faces; Conner and Mia, some Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws from his year, and some upper years he recognized. The smile was wiped off his face, however, as he caught sight of Rabastan Lestrange, looking haughty and proud. Was he still in school? Harry had thought he'd have left last year. But he was definitely in seventh year now; there was a gleaming Head Boy badge on his robes. Harry quickly turned away before the Slytherin could catch his eye again.

The train's whistle blew, signaling it's departure and Harry jumped on after giving Dorea a quick hug, followed by James and Sirius. They quickly went into their compartment and waved from behind the window as the Hogwarts Express pulled up.

Moments later they were joined by Peter, who was wheezing about not being able to find them and was dramatically hysteric at the prospect of spending the ride alone. Harry had to refrain from rolling his eyes and snapping at the rat.

"Don't tell me you're scared of those slimy Slytherins, Peter." Sirius said, mirroring Harry's desire to roll his eyes, though for a totally different reason.

"No, of course not! They're nothing but slimy, good-for-nothing-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, Peter," Harry growled, "In case you've forgotten, I have friends in that House."

The air in the compartment suddenly became uncomfortable, but Harry wasn't going to sit and pretend he was fine with their insults, and he especially wasn't going to take crap from Peter. He'd turn for the Slytherins' help quicker than a swish of a wand if it were beneficial to him.

"So, did you manage to survive at your place, Sirius?" James asked, obviously eager for a switch of subject.

"I just ignore my mother, once she gets started… And they call _that_ a respectable Pureblood." Sirius snorted. "I'm moving out as soon as I come of age, I'm already counting off the time. Just one more summer to go."

"Well if you ever need anything, you know you're always welcome at our place." James said loyally and Sirius grinned.

"Thanks mate. So what were you up to this last week?"

Harry decided to butt in there, "James was getting a lesson in deflating his ego. After all, we all know who the better Seeker is here."

"I resent that! It was clear that I won the match, you're just too stubborn to admit it."

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked, "Look who's talking," he teased. James grinned too.

"No, you're wrong. I'm what people call headstrong, while you're just plain stubborn."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "And I think most people would say that's the same thing." Sirius sniggered.

"It is not. Headstrong is when you know you're right and you stick to what you're saying, while stubborn means that you're actually wrong but refuse to give in, and keep arguing."

Sirius and Peter roared with laughter and Harry felt his lips twitch, while James gave him an amused, cocky grin.

"You're impossible!" Harry said dramatically and he threw his hands up into the air, which caused Sirius to laugh even louder.

Remus chose that exact moment to enter, but remained still at the sight of James and Sirius laughing hysterically, the latter almost falling from his seat, Peter laughing in a breathy way, and Harry trying and failing to look stern and insulted.

"Don't tell me Harry; you were practicing Cheering Charms on the fearsome trio?" Remus drawled.

"No," Harry huffed, "they're just making fun of me." Remus' lips twitched and he took a seat next to Harry, for which he was thankful since it put something between Peter and him.

"Why are you so late Remus?" Peter said, the remains of laughing still sounding in his voice.

"Prefect meeting; we got to meet the other prefects and were assigned our duties." He answered, while James and Sirius made 'Duh-uh' sounds.

"Who are the other prefects Remus?" Harry asked.

"Well Lily is the other one for Gryffindor," (here James gave a look of trepidation), "Davy Gudgeon and Annalie Stebbins for Huffelpuff, Reg Cattermole and Teresa Bellum for Ravenclaw, and… Evan Rosier and Elena Max for Slytherin."

"Rosier!" Sirius exclaimed, "That foul git's gonna be taking points off for no reason!"

"We were told we always need a legitimate reason-"

"Like the Slytherins will keep to that, they'll worm their way out around it and still be able to take off points." James scoffed.

"What kind of duties will you have, Remus?" Harry asked.

Remus shrugged, "Just the boring stuff; patrolling and making sure the first years get around ok." Here he gave a pointed look at Sirius and James, who were suddenly very angel-like looking.

"Aww Remy, we would never dream about it! Those poor innocent firsties; why, I bet they're peeing in their pants already and we haven't even laid a finger on them." Sirius grinned evilly.

"But we better watch out Sirius, I mean, with Remus hot on our tails…"

"Yea, I knew his love for books and rules was going to get us into trouble some day." Sirius conspired along.

"I do not have a love for rules!" Remus spluttered.

"Yea, he's right Sirius, we've already knocked that out of him. One down, just the books to go."

"He's too studious for his own good."

Harry had to hide his laughter at Remus' feeble attempts to justify his studiousness.

It was already dark as the train pulled into Hogsmeade, and the five boys changed into their robes. Harry took the carriage with Noah, Conner and Mia, and when they entered the Great Hall the four breathed a sigh of relief. It was very windy outside so they were relieved to get into the warm castle. When they made their way to the table, Harry caught a fleeting glance of Sirius who was kissing with a brown haired Ravenclaw, and Harry remembered James telling him about Sirius' new girlfriend. Harry smirked as he remembered poor Sirius' previous one.

Since Harry had worked through a lot of the third year material during last year, classes were a breeze for him. Still, whenever he was awarded points for Gryffindor because of his on-the-spot knowledge, he couldn't help but smile. It certainly did give a good feeling. During Potions class he got a surprise though…

He was just leaving the class with Regulus, talking animatedly about an article in _Potion Pioneers_, which described a new potion in theory, which makes you fly, when Slughorn called him back.

"Harry, could you stay back for a moment? I'd like a word my boy." Shrugging, Harry waved goodbye to Regulus and went back into class.

"Sure professor, what is it?"

Slughorn seemed to contemplate him for a moment. "My dear boy, I hear your doing exceptionally well in classes. Why, I can't go through a week without hearing your name being mentioned at least once!" His mustache quivered as he smiled in what Harry guessed he thought was a fatherly way.

"Thank you sir, that's very kind." He said politely, wondering where this was going.

"And humble too! No wonder, no wonder… I spoke to Millicent recently, you know, the Minister, and she says Charlus has gotten very fond of you. It is not hard to figure out why!" Harry could only smile, feeling embarrassed by all the fuss.

"As you undoubtedly know, I have little get-togethers with some promising students every now and then, to get to know each other better. I trust your brother will have told you about these? He's been attending for some time as well now."

"Sorry sir, he hasn't mentioned them as far as I remember."

"Oh, well, it must be overwhelming for someone so young, meeting all kinds of famous people, he wouldn't know how to deal with it!"

Harry thought this was a bit far-fetched, considering they were talking about James Potter, but he smiled and nodded anyway.

"I was planning on holding another one soon, and such a model student like yourself certainly shouldn't miss out on it! Would you be interested in coming Harry?"

No, he wouldn't. But he felt there was no answer to give other than, "It would be my pleasure sir, I am honored you think highly enough of me to invite me."

Slughorn's mustache quivered again, "My, my, such manners! You will make it far Harry, trust me on that, with my help you will come very far." With a wink, he added, "I haven't been wrong about a student yet."

The hairs on Harry's neck stood up at the familiar sentence; he remembered Slughorn saying that same sentence to a certain Slytherin years before.

That same night the Gryffindor Quidditch team trudged back to Hogwarts, feeling pleased with their efforts for training. Though muddy, cold and completely windswept, the seven teens felt confident for the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin. Since it was Andy's last year at Hogwarts, he was adamant about winning the Quidditch Cup for a third year in a row, something the rest of the team heartedly agreed with. The match was only weeks away, and with Slytherin just as determined to win it (to regain their honor over Gryffindor), tempers between the two houses were rising high. Harry admired his brother, who had so far been able to keep his promise about not hexing Slytherins. However, he had heard it did cause James some strain, for just the other day someone had insulted Gryffindor and after a harsh internal debate (at least, that's what it looked like to everyone else) James had walked away.

XXXXXX

As the first few weeks passed, Harry soon found himself in the back of the library again, in the company of one Severus Snape.

"You're serious? You really think you almost got it?" Harry's eyes were wide and round as he looked at Severus, whose eyes were glittering. He seemed to enjoy Harry's disbelief and admiration.

"Yes, just a little more practice, and I think I'll have got it. It's like you almost feel it click inside of you; it's maddening to be so close and not have reached it yet." He said.

"So what does it feel like?" Harry said excitedly, "Connecting the word _Muffliato_ to the actual magic that makes people hear the buzzing sounds?"

Severus hesitated, "It's like a lock and key concept. Except the lock is very small and has an even smaller keyhole, and every time you push the key forth you miss the lock by a miniscule amount. It's a constant try and fail, and it's extremely frustrating to attempt to point the key just right so that it enters the lock. However, once it will enter the lock and lock and key become one, I'm convinced you'll get a feeling that it's impossible to separate the two again. Merlin, I am so looking forward to that feeling." He finished wistfully.

Harry sat thinking about what his friend had said. He now wanted to experience that feeling too. "The next time we find a good match for word and magic, I want to try to connect it." He said firmly. Severus looked at him in amusement.

"You're only a third year; you'll probably not be strong enough." He said with an almost gently touch to his voice.

"You were thirteen when you started researching and experimenting too! Just watch me, I'll do it. Even if it takes me all year." He said decidedly. His eyes locked with Severus' obsidian ones, and there was something there… some sort of cold appraisal? Or as if he was just seeing Harry for the first time?

Severus seemed to contemplate him once more. "Then we'd best get to researching a new spell we can invent." He said quietly.

Harry looked at him in surprise. Coming from the Slytherin, that meant something akin to 'I believe you can do this, you are capable of it'. As Severus turned back to his Latin dictionary, a small smile creeped onto Harry's face while he studied the other boy. Really, who would have ever thought Snape could be a pleasant person? If anyone had told him before that he could be good friends with him, Harry would have laughed in their faces and asked if they'd had too much to drink. But getting to know the teen Snape had changed every opinion Harry had ever had of the man.

Sure, he was less bitter and downtrodden towards others, but Harry had also gotten to know a whole new side of Severus. He also experienced the same thing he'd done with Regulus: at first sight Slytherins are mean, uncaring, and arrogant; but once you get to know then they can act just like Gryffindors. They are just more selective of whom they show this personal side.

Harry felt he had obviously gained Severus' friendship and was showed this side, who had ever thought Snape and a Potter could get along? Sometimes Severus still complained about James, and there wasn't much Harry could do in his brother's defense, knowing Severus was generally right. However, it wasn't like he was betraying James either, because if he felt Severus got too mouthy he jumped to his brother's defense. Though Severus didn't mention it, Harry suspected he did admire this loyalty about Harry.

Their meetings were still very enjoyable, as they were now actually working on inventing spells. _Muffliato_ was the first, and Harry was trying his best to remember others the 'Half-Blood Prince' had invented besides Levicorpus, Liberacorpus, and Sectumsempra. He didn't remember a lot, except the langlock jinx (which glues to person's tongue to their mouth palate), which also seemed like an innocent enough hex to start out with.

They stayed in the library till a quarter to nine, for it would close at nine o'clock. Harry left first, and a good couple of minutes later Severus would leave. It was an extra precaution they took to make sure people didn't find out about their ambitious study sessions. Harry was still juggling these once-a-week meetings together with his homework and Quidditch, and he was very happy to have worked ahead last year so that he could still get Outstanding grades without too much effort. He did his best to stay ahead and look at some fourth year material, but since he kept going up a year the study material wasn't as much of a breeze anymore (though not a challenge yet either).

Meanwhile they were already into October, and the Quidditch match was approaching. The Marauders hadn't vent off their energy in any pranks or hexing of others, and quite frankly Harry was getting worried. From experience he knew the foursome (well, mostly James and Sirius) needed mischief to keep them from becoming bored and start bullying people.

"Well, we've just sort of grown out of pranks" Said James, when Harry voiced his thoughts to him on their way to the match.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"It's not that bad, we're still really funny and everything. But we've decided to put our creativity to, ah… other uses." James said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"And is that good, or bad?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Harry you wound me!" Sirius butted in. "Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ the Marauders get up to can be classified as bad. That's what Slytherins are for," he said with a wrinkled nose.

"But then what is it you guys are doing, if not pranking or hexing?" He said, generally curious.

"We've just got a couple of projects running that need to be top priority right now." James winked. Harry raised his eyebrows, perfectly aware what they were talking about but not letting it show.

"Which is what?"

"Now Harry, you should know the Marauders better than that," Sirius teased, "Ask us no questions, and we shall tell you no lies." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows and Harry had to stop himself from giving Sirius a very pointed glare.

"You mean you won't even tell your own brother?" He said in a hurt voice, and he clung to James' arm, staring up at him with wide eyes. To his satisfaction, James looked uncomfortable. Sirius gasped dramatically.

"Why you evil little bugger! Manipulating a fellow Gryffindor like that. Tut, tut." He shook his head, and this time Harry didn't stop himself from glaring, and for good measure stuck out his tongue too. Sirius looked momentarily stunned, before letting out a bark-like laugh and thumping Harry on his back.

"Way to go kiddo, that's the spirit." Sirius kept laughing and Harry huffed. Really, sometimes he thought Sirius saw him as a five-year old, what with his 'Harrykins' and 'kiddo' nicknames. Sometimes he wondered if Sirius even took him seriously.

"So where's Adelaide, Sirius? I thought she said she'd come wish you luck before the match?" Momentarily, Harry wondered who 'Adelaide' was, until he remembered Sirius' Ravenclaw girlfriend.

Sirius looked slightly uncomfortable at being confronted with this question. "I broke up with her yesterday night."

James, surprised, raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"I dunno, I was just done with her. It's like, after a few weeks it's all just the same things you're doing and it gets boring. Maybe I just need someone else; someone a bit more exciting. Ravenclaws _are_ kind of bookish, after all."

James snorted. "Well, whenever you two went to the library, I doubted it was studying you were doing there."

"Mm, I don't know. I guess there are many different things that can be, err… studied."

James sniggered, but the way Sirius said it and with that look on his face made Harry blush, and he vehemently tried to block out the mental image. Suddenly James gave a dramatic gasp, like Sirius had done minutes before, and covered Harry's ears. It was an awkward position, as he had to get his other arm around Harry to clamp both his ears shut, while Harry resisted and with a yell of "James!" tried to get his brother off him.

"OI! You lot, we have a match starting soon you know!" Andy looked ready to burst as James, Sirius and Harry were laughing and fooling around. Apparently, he preferred it when everyone was dead nervous and too afraid to speak. James and Sirius immediately took a saluting stance, leaving Harry in the middle of a position of resistance, looking very foolish. He scowled, but followed his brother and friend into the locker rooms.

Half an hour later found Harry up in the air, once again looking for the Snitch. Slytherin had certainly kept to what they had bragged about in the hallway: they really had gotten better.

Harry flew around, keeping out of the game as much as possible, looking for the Snitch. Every now and then he heard the commentator mention a score; a lot was courtesy to James.

"And Potter scores again! 50-40 with Gryffindor in the lead. Fervus takes possession, passes to McDoughel – nice evasion there, and he continues towards Gryffindor goalposts, passes to Baddock, who passes back- he shoots, and, ah! Stimpson stops the Quaffel, excellent move she made there. Potter's quickly caught the Quaffel, and is now flying back to Slytherin's side, skillfully evading his opponents…"

Harry tuned him out as his eyes darted around the stands. He kept a close eye on Vaisey, who seemed more determined than ever to beat Harry. His face was scrunched up in such concentration it seemed to pain him. Harry decided to have a bit of fun and started tailing him. His annoyed look as he noticed Harry caused him to search even harder and Harry to smirk. Slytherins were so easy, and sometimes so fun, to piss off.

Harry got bored with the current situation and he left Vaisey's tail in favor darting through the game unexpectedly. He was so unexpected, that as he passed right before McDoughel, the boy gave a yelp in surprise and actually dropped the Quaffel, which Andy caught, grinning appreciatively at Harry.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on Sirius, who also had a look of deep concentration on his face. He made a move to hit the Bludger, and Harry followed the direction in which he was sending it before-

_BAM_

"Merlin! An excellent aim from Black knocked Slytherin Beater Cameron right off his broom! Ouch, this doesn't look too good folks. Cameron is being levitated onto a stretcher and taken from the field; it seems Slytherin will be a Beater short this match." The Slytherin captain, Harper, looked murderously at Sirius, who looked smug, but very handsomely so. Harry continued looking for the Snitch, but he couldn't even get into it properly before another _BAM_ caused the game to be put on halt.

Sirius had taken another aim, and had now knocked Fervus off his broom: Slytherin was now a Beater and Chaser short! James and Sirius didn't look sorry at all, instead looking pleased and unconcerned as a second player, within a span of five minutes, was taken up to the hospital wing. Many Slytherins in the audience were yelling abuse at Sirius; Harry even saw some people making threatening gestures and some had taken out their wands, using all their willpower to stop themselves from hexing the Marauder. Gritting his teeth, Harry decided to end it quickly. As soon as they were allowed back into the air, Harry fervently began his search. His eyes darted from side to side and he kept an ear out for the commentator, who would surely say something if Vaisey saw the Snitch… He was cricling the Slytherin side of the Pitch, Vaisey being near the Gryffindors, when his hear suddenly felt up in his throat – there, by the sidelines near the Gryffindor goalpoasts, was that glint of gold he was so longing to see. But if he moved too quickly, Vaisey would catch him and it there was no question on who would reach it first then.

Slowly, as if just doing his round of seeking, he made his way to the side of the Pitch. Then his heart dropped. Vaisey had spotted it as well and was now diving for it. Harry left out all caution as he sped into the same direction.

"C'mon, c'mon," Vaisey had a head start already and Harry urged his broom to go faster. Vaisey had his arm stretched out, and Harry kept hurtling towards the ground at full speed. He was almost there- but then, just feet away from his prize, he saw Vaisey's fingers close around the Snitch, the triumphant smirk crossing his features, and every fibre in Harry's being screamed '_No!_'. Being so caught up with the Snitch, he noticed the ground too late and crashed head-first.

**Wow… Just, wow, that's all I can say. You guys are simply AMAZING! Last chapter got 52 wonderful reviews, I actually squealed very girlish while reading some of them. All I can say is, Keep It Up! I'm in love with your reviews as you are with the story, and it's great hearing from so many people that they love it! As a special treat, I made this chapter extra long (more than 7200 words) and lots of Harry-James and Harry-Marauders, which I'm sure you all like to read!**

**As another treat, there were some questions asked that I really wanted to answer:**

**- When will HPSB start? It will start before Sirius is out of Hogwarts. Right now Sirius is too immature and he needs to grow up first, and really I find them too young for a serious (no pun intended) relationship right now anyway. But I'm just as eager to get there as you are, so don't worry, I'll do my best to get there soon! **

**- Is Harry merging with the other Harry? Yes, in a way. Although I am want to stick to canon Harry's values and spirit as much as possible, there are a few things I've changed – he's a bit more humble and soft in his behavior, less judgmental, more studious, and very neutral which makes everyone like him. In the last part in chapter 11, where Harry mentioned himself being bullied when he was young, this was taken from the other Harry's memories, which are merging with his own. However, Harry can relate to the bullying himself as well, seeing as he grew up with the Dursleys . **

**- Harry's father is also in canon, so he is a "real" person. He's not a time-traveler or anything weird like Harry, he's a normal character. And yes, Harry WILL find out who he is, though like I said, it might take some time. You'll be getting some clues along the way – I refer to next chapter. **

**- James' conceitedness. Yes, James is a rather arrogant person who takes a lot of things for granted and does see himself as better than some – certain – people. But we can also see that he's a very caring person, who will do anything to keep those he cares about safe and happy. Just like with canon James, I think the conceitedness is, to a certain extent, just a phase, and the caring and protective James Harry knows is the **_**real**_** and future James. And yes, James **_**is**_** very protective of Harry, which will surely influence more plotlines in this story… More reason's for James' dislike of Slytherins and Snape will be given later on in the story… **

**- Harry will officially find out about Remus soon**

**- If I know similar stories as this one which are good? Mmm, I must confess I don't read a lot of stories like mine, which makes some of my plotlines unique (not trying to brag here, or anything), but I got the main idea for this story from "ripples in time" by padfootsrevenger, which I can really advise reading - although it hasn't been updated recently.**

**- ****Last, BUT NOT LEAST, I wanted to clarify that just because Harry has study sessions in the library with Severus, does NOT mean he is turning into a Hermione! Yes, he's a bit more studious due to the merging, but the library was the only place I could think of where a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could secretly have study sessions for which, obviously, they need BOOKS. Of course they take measures to ensure no one sees them together, which until now no-one has done (which is why the Marauders don't know about it). This is where YOUR INPUT is greatly appreciated, because a change in study place would be more interesting and exciting. Any suggestions? Just no Room of Requirement please, I don't really see Harry actually showing that room to a Slytherin he is only just beginning to trust…**

**Next chapter… Will James be able to keep his promise? How will Harry react? And most nail-biting of all… Will James find out about Harry and Severus' study sessions?**

**Until then, I'd LOVE to hear from you in the REVIEWS! What did you think of the pictures I put up on my profile? And are my Author's Notes too long?**


	13. Third Year, Part One

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Third Year, Part One**

It hadn't taken long for Harry's arm to be healed; just a swish with Madam Pomphrey's wand and it was as good as new. For the first time in three years Gryffindor was dealing with being defeated by Slytherin, who left no opportunity untaken to rub it in. The day after the match a Slytherin a year above Harry, called Wilkes, had openly insulted him and his friends had laughed along. A few other Slytherins took their victory out on him as well, and fellow third year Slytherin rivals Jugson and McTavish were jeering at him more openly. This gave Harry the bad feeling that they now had a much bigger support base in their house. He mentioned his observations to Regulus, who didn't seem at all surprised.

"Slytherin House is changing," He murmured so as not to be overheard, "there's sort of a two split going on; one group who idolizes and follows the Dark Lord and the other who is neutral. It was already happening during first year, but now it's shining through in everyday behavior. They're getting more open about following You-Know-Who."

"Let me guess; everyone who's insulting me is in favor of Voldemort?"

Though Regulus didn't wince, he looked disapprovingly at Harry for using the name. "Yes. Though some also do it cause you're Potter's brother, and the Slytherins despise him."

Harry thought for a moment. "What about that decision during first year that I was a sort of ally of Slytherin House?"

"Like I said, there's a two-split. The people who follow the Dark Lord don't keep to such decisions we made with the House; they go by their own, even if they clash with each other. They're trying to gain the upper hand, to get the control in our House. It's all about surviving in there, so there are people who tag along with the Dark Lord's supporters just so they don't become a target themselves."

"And these people who follow Voldemort, are they Death Eaters too?" Harry wondered.

Regulus hesitated. "I don't know. Some of them, perhaps. But I guess most just want to be the high and mighty around here."

"And where do your loyalties lie?" Harry asked, wondering if he was going to get a truthful answer. Regulus gave him a dirty look.

"Considering we're having this conversation, I'd have thought you'd know the answer."

"I'm sorry," he said, and he meant it. Questioning Regulus like that made him feel ashamed.

"No it's fine. It's what everyone else thinks anyway." He said bitterly.

"Well it's wrong what they think. When people think of Slytherin, they only think about the ones supporting Voldemort because they stand out the most, and therefore think that all Slytherins are like that. But they don't realize it's a minority who are truly with Voldemort."

"Will you stop being such a Gryffindor and just say You-Know-Who, or one of his other names?" Regulus gritted his teeth.

"But dear Reggie, I _am _a Gryffindor." Harry grinned cheekily and Regulus rolled his eyes.

"If you ever call me that again, I swear I wouldn't speak to you even if my life depended on it."

"Yes sir," Harry mocked him. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Yea, but it doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Do you agree with what Voldemort wants to achieve?"

"… Yes… kind of… and not really."

Though this answer certainly made Harry curious about where Regulus stood, he felt this wasn't the time to press him. He couldn't help but remember Regulus' room at Grimmauld Place, with newspaper clippings about Voldemort adorning his walls. He wondered if, and how much, his friendship with Harry had changed that?

Later that day Harry was walking down the hallway from Defense to Charms alongside Noah, but something felt off. He looked around for James, who also passed through the hallway at this time; was his brother up to something?

"Locomotor Mortis!"

Harry gasped as his legs got glued together; he couldn't hold his balance and he fell face-forward to the ground. He quickly got out his wand and rolled around, ready to defend himself. But the sight he met wasn't one of dueling; a gang of Slytherins, including Selwyn, Rosier and Mulciber were laughing and pointing at him. Around them people were mingling to see what had happened and Harry realized they had gotten the attention of everyone in the hallway. Feeling hot, he undid the spell and jumped up, wand still ready in his hand.

"Tarantallegra!"

A flash of light came from Harry's right straight at Mulciber, and Harry whipped around and saw – _James_. But Harry had never seen him so angry before; as he made his way into the circle, Sirius in tow, he looked about ready to tear Mulciber limb from limb. Meanwhile, people were laughing as Mulciber now looked ridiculous, dancing around the place, doing his best to control his uncontrollable legs. Selwyn and Rosier tried _finite incantatem_ but Mulciber just danced out of their reach, until he fell to the ground.

"Impedimenta!" James yelled, and Mulciber was unable to get up; the force of the spell weighing him down.

"Now, while you're just lying there on your useless slimy arse, you might as well listen to what _I _have to say." James said. "If you _ever_ attack my brother again, you'll be sorry… this is nothing compared to what I can and _will_ do to you." James said with a menacing face. Harry looked at him in shock and surprise; why was he being so protective of Harry? He could take care of himself just fine!

Half-fuming and still half-shocked, he finally saw some familiar faces in the crowd, besides the first years – Remus, Peter, Lily, Severus, and even (here Harry's stomach twisted unpleasantly) Rabastan Lestrange. The creep was looking at him again, with a calculating look in his eyes. Harry pretended he hadn't noticed him.

"Magic in the corridors! Magic in the corridors!" Filch wheezed as he too came into the circle. "That's detention again, Mr. Potter." As Mulciber was still on the floor, and Selwyn and Rosier had put their wands away as soon as Filch approached, James looked like the only guilty one. James gave Filch a careless look that showed just how important the man was to him, before giving one last, but very intensive, glare at the Slytherins and went back to Remus and Peter. The circle slowly dissolved, but Harry went to catch up with his brother. He was already late for classes anyway, and he knew he would get an O even if he missed it completely.

"Why did you hex him? You promised you wouldn't hex the Slytherins!"

James looked at him in disbelief. "Did you not notice him hexing you?"

"Of course I did. But you didn't have to hex him back, I could have taken care of it myself."

"Mulciber is in my year! He knows more curses than you, I wasn't going to stand and watch him use them on you!"

"But it's not your place to interfere in my business!" Harry glared, and he saw Sirius and Remus look uncomfortable and slightly alarmed. He'd never raised his voice to James before in their presence.

"It is if someone is jinxing my little brother!"

Harry stomped his foot down, "I-am-not-little! I can take care of myself, I don't need you being all protective! And besides, you _promised_ you wouldn't hex any Slytherins. What about that deal you made with your _little brother_?"

"That-that's different. We were talking about it like doing it for fun, but if I've got a valid reason I will ruddy well jinx them!" James defended himself. Harry couldn't believe his ears; James was just looking for a way out of his promise without making it seem so. And what were the limits of a 'valid' reason to hex Slytherins anyway? Soon he'd be saying that just being a Slytherin was good enough reason to be jinxed!

Harry gave him a look of disappointment, which he saw caught James off-guard, before turning around and heading to his class. He heard James call him back, but he ignored it, and kept looking straight ahead.

Harry chose not to speak to James until he (Harry) had cooled off, thinking it would be unwise to confront his brother when he was still upset over his actions. The story of Mulciber jinxing Harry and then getting hexed by James spread through the school like a wild-fire, and everyone thought it was _brave_ and _sweet_, James standing up for him like that. Even his own classmates were talking admirably about James, while Harry just sulked in the corner. The Slytherins' grudge against his brother had increased, and since Harry had been involved like he had some Slytherins blamed him for it too. Though it wasn't the majority who held animosity for him; it sure made Harry feel like it was.

He guessed he was lucky the school didn't know about his confrontation with James, though he had heard whispers questioning why the two weren't seen together as much as usual. Regulus had asked him about it too and Harry had told him the whole story. He trusted the Slytherin wouldn't go blabbing about it; Reg was a better friend than that. Of course his fellow Gryffindors and some of James' classmates had witnessed it all as well, but Harry hadn't spoken to Lily or Severus since then.

One evening he sat curled up in an armchair in the farthest corner of the Common Room, alone, and was studying his Runes. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were a welcome challenge next to all his easy classes. The only complication was that now that he had such a marvelous achievements streak, he didn't want to do poorly in his other two classes, which resulted in a lot of studying that cut into his free time. Luckily the subjects were actually pretty interesting, otherwise he didn't think he would be able to keep it up.

Suddenly a shadow fell over his book, and Harry turned around, ready to snap at the person behind him to move, but the words died in his mouth as he saw James standing there. His brother looked tired, with bags under his eyes and a slightly hunched stance. It reminded Harry of Remus, after a full moon.

James sat down next to him, "We need to talk."

Harry marked the page he was on and closed his book, giving James his attention.

"Before we start though, I want to know something. Why do you like Slytherins so much?"

Harry chose his words carefully. "It's not a matter of like or dislike; it's about giving someone a chance to prove themselves without immediately getting labeled."

"You just don't get it," James sighed, "Gryffindor and Slytherin have been at each other's throats since the beginning of Hogwarts; it's just supposed to be that way. You can't change something like that just by being _nice_ to them. Besides, this isn't a normal situation to begin with, we're at war. All the Slytherins will join up with Voldemort and it worries me that you're so… forgiving of them. You being friends with them gives Voldemort access to you." James confessed.

"But just because I get along with some of them, doesn't mean I trust them blindly." Harry gently reminded his brother.

"But still… it gives me the creeps to think you're in danger."

The words made Harry remember the Quidditch World Cup, and James' reaction to Harry potentially getting hurt. Was that where his over-protectiveness came from?

"And what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked

"This deal we made last year." James said firmly. "Look, I don't remember the exact wording of the promise. But what I meant, and I thought that would be clear given the conversation's context, was that I wouldn't hex them in a way that reminds you of when you were little. I never meant that I would never again hex a Slytherin. If they deserve it, like Mulciber did, I will jinx them."

"But don't you think you're acting fiercer because Mulciber is a Slytherin? If it were a Huffelpuff you would have cut them some slack." Harry pointed out.

"First off, no one gets away with hexing you in front of me. Secondly, you're probably right, but then again it isn't Huffelpuff house that's known for the Dark Arts, is it?"

Harry looked sadly over his brother's face, realizing this prejudice was so deep there was no one who could convince his brother he was wrong. If he ever changed of opinion, it would only happen because James himself realized he was wrong. Harry looked away and bit his lip. This was probably the best he'd get out of him, a promise not to hex the Slytherins in a bullying way. Besides, it would be alright if they had some differences in opinion, right? They didn't have to agree on everything…

"OK. Fine, you get your way. But James, I'm serious, if you ever hex a Slytherin, or anyone else for that matter, without a good reason I won't stand for it." He said firmly, and James' face cleared up, making him look slightly less tired. He gripped Harry's shoulder and smiled.

"Glad we're OK again. I couldn't stand not talking to you."

"Me neither. I don't ever want to fight again." Harry said relieved, meaning every word.

"I have to go back up now though. To the dormitory," he said in answer to Harry's confused face. "We're working on nicknames, Moony's already got his but the rest of us are a little more difficult to think of." He smiled. Harry's jaw dropped.

"N-Nicknames? What? Who-who's Moony?" He asked for good measure. They'd managed the Animagus transformation? What? James had been able to keep it from him? He took a closer look to his brother's tired, but suddenly very pleased face.

"Remus is Moony. Yea, we decided it'd be cool to have some. We were working on them just now but I couldn't concentrate." James smiled almost embarrassedly as he ruffled his hair, "and then Remus forced me to come down and talk to you. Guess he was right, I do feel better." He shrugged. Harry still looked at his brother in awe at having achieved something so difficult. James was looking at him weirdly when Harry realized James hadn't actually told him something awe-inspiring, it's just that Harry knew the truth behind the nicknames… he quickly schooled his face to look normal and waved James goodbye as he went back up the stairs. Harry retrieved his Runes book and opened it on the marked page, but he couldn't get his brother, the now Animagus, out of his mind.

XXXXXX

November had almost passed when Harry had his first dreaded Slug Club experience. He went with James, Sirius and Remus who were also in it, and sat with them during the dinner. The majority was Slytherins, including Severus and Rosier from James' year, Selwyn who was three years older than Harry, and Avery and Lestrange who were both four years above him. There were only a few Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs, Harry, the Marauders, and Lily. Harry mostly kept quiet as Slughorn thicked it up with some other people, and was startled when Slughorn suddenly turned to him.

"Dear me! I almost forgot to introduce our newest member!" Slughorn said with a fond look towards Harry. "Although I should hardly think you need introducing Harry; from what I hear you've got friends in all places in the school!"

Harry felt uncomfortable as everyone was staring at him and he tried to fight the blush that was threatening to overtake him. "Erm, yes sir."

"And top in every class! You'd almost think you know it all already, what with how well you perform."

The Slytherins were staring at him with a mask of boredom, but Harry could tell they were listening with rapt attention. Lestrange was looking at him again in that same way as during the ministry ball. Harry only started feeling more uncomfortable as Slughorn told everyone about his academic achievements. Beside him, he felt James give him a proud look that he somehow managed to make smug as well.

"That's very kind sir, I try to practice whenever I can."

"So modest, so humble, just like when we talked before during classes. So you do practice a lot outside classes? Do you work ahead as well?"

"I try to." He kept his answer short, hoping to hint to Slughorn he was done with the interview. He didn't need certain Slytherins knowing he was already done with the third year material and a good ways away with fourth.

"Good boy, I like a student who shows such enthusiasm for his studies. Why, the last student I taught who was so ambitious in learning, was… well, he has done a lot of grand things, too." Slughorn finished lamely. Harry frowned. Why was Slughorn comparing him with Voldemort? And surely Harry's short answers didn't make him comparable to Tom Riddle's sucking up?

"And you now live with the Potters, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Harry answered, knowing full well that Slughorn already knew this and he was using the question to get at something else.

"Yea, we officially adopted Harry last year, so we're brothers now." James grinned and Harry smiled. Slughorn nodded enthusiastically.

"I heard, I heard, congratulations, boys, it must be wonderful to truly be one family. Though you are cousins by blood, am I correct?"

Both James and Harry nodded, Harry feeling hesitant about where this was going.

"But you grew up with Caroline, did you not Harry? I taught her myself, bright girl she was, with a brilliant future ahead of her. Shame what happened to her…"

Harry tightened his lips as Slughorn continued. "But I always wondered what happened to your father." Though Slughorn didn't voice it like a question, he looked expectantly at Harry, wanting him to come with the information himself. Harry felt James stiffen next to him and saw him give Slughorn a reproachful look. Harry's heritage wasn't something they generally discussed, and Slughorn asking about it so openly in front of so many people (coughSlytherinscough) obviously didn't win James' approval.

"I don't know sir. I never knew him." Harry answered truthfully. Why did this unknown father business have to keep cropping up? He saw Selwyn whisper something to Avery and both of them sniggered, looking at Harry. James and Sirius glared at them.

"Oh forgive me, my boy, I didn't realize! Such a bright young man though, it's obvious you come of good stock. Don't let it bother you, it happens to the best of us." Slughorn said with a wink, and Harry seriously doubted his claim. He glared at Selwyn, who gave him a superior smirk in return. Great, just what he needed, having sadistic Slytherins know about his unknown father.

Later that evening, after the supper, Harry stood in front of the mirror in the third years' bathroom, studying his features. At first glance he looked just like James, but after a closer look you noticed some glaring differences. His eyes, obviously, were still the emerald green they'd always been, and there was a lack of scar that sometimes Harry still had to get used to. But his cheekbones were more protruding and aristocratic looking than James', and this caused his cheeks to be slightly hallowed in. His nose was shorter than his brother's as well. His hair was still messy, though not as bad as Harry was used to, it was slightly more workable.

Where his body had been thin and knobly the last time he had been thirteen years old, he was now better toned and built (though, admittedly, he did train harder for Quidditch now than before). But for the rest the biggest difference from James was how he held himself: where James was confident, cocky, and looking for attention Harry seemed more open, graceful and kind. But of course, this didn't help solve the mystery of his father.

Who had he been? Was he magical or Muggle? Surely if he was magical, and still alive, he would have heard about Harry by now and come to seek him? Or was there a reason he wasn't involved in Harry's life? Was he dead? Or, worse yet, was he on the Dark side? Harry's curiosity about his father was peaked, he just didn't have any idea how to find out about him. What did he know of Caroline's life before she had him? Absolutely nothing.

Harry sighed, before turning around and heading into the sleeping chamber. He crawled into bed, wishing he could find out who his father was.

The next morning Harry joined the Marauders. He hadn't had breakfast with them for a while because of his not talking with James, he'd spent it mostly with Noah instead. Now though, he grinned as he walked up to them. Remus caught sight of him first and gave him a broad and welcome smile, which attracted the attention of the other three, who looked just as pleased to have him join them. Feeling elated, Harry took a seat next to Remus and across from James.

"So how'd you like the Slug Club Harry?" Sirius asked.

"It was, aah… There aren't really words to describe it, I guess."

"Oh, I can think of some," James commented, "boring, useless, pompous,"

"Don't forget nauseating, having to eat facing the Slytherins." Sirius said.

"I wish _I_ could go, I don't understand why Slughorn doesn't invite me." Peter complained. Harry decided not to point out the obvious.

"Don't worry about it Peter, it's really not that fun anyway. Trust me." Remus said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"What about that Christmas party though? I heard that's always fun." Peter looked solemn.

"Yea you're right Wormtail, that one's not too bad. As long as you get a hot date, you're fine," Sirius winked with a ravishing smile.

"Wormtail?" Harry questioned. Here the Marauders got looks of glee on their faces.

"Yea Har, remember when I told you we were working on nicknames?" James said excitedly, "Well Remus is Moony, I already told you that, and Peter is Wormtail, Sirius is Padfoot and I'm Prongs." He nodded importantly.

Harry frowned. "Those are weird names, how did you come up with them?" he enjoyed the fleeting looks they gave each other, and could almost see the wheels working in their heads for a cover-up story.

"Erm, we just thought of them… based on certain qualities we have. Yea, our personality and such." James said. "But let's back up a bit, you mean to say you've already got someone to go to Slughorn's party, Sirius?"

"Course I do, I'm the best-looking guy in school! I can have anyone I want." He said with a lopsided smile, and Harry made a face.

"Funny though, cause if someone was securing a date a month before a party which is, according to you, boring, pompous and nauseating, I'd conclude it's because he's more desperate than… good-looking." Remus drawled, and Harry laughed. Sirius looked offended.

"Newsflash, I _am_ the hottest guys in school, I have girls falling at my feet. And I have a date already not because I'm _desperate_, as you so kindly put it Moony, but because it's rather logical to go to a party with your girlfriend!"

"You have another girlfriend? _Again_?" Remus exclaimed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"And who is it this time?" James asked dryly.

"Dani, she's a year bellow us in Huffelpuf."

"What is she? Like your tenth or something?"

"For the record, she's my fifth. And don't act so uptight Prongs, just because you haven't gotten a good snog in ages doesn't mean I have to stay abstinent for the rest of my life."

James spluttered, "Well, at least I'm not snogging half of Hogwarts' female population! What, you want to have shagged every girl in the vicinity by the time you graduate?"

"We've all got our goals in life Prongs, we've all got our goals," Sirius sighed wistfully, "At least mine is achievable, I didn't fall in love with a girl who yells at me every time I'm within five feet of her."

"That's not true! Remember last week in Charms, we were paired together? She didn't yell at me all the time, she just glared… and ignored me…" Harry caught Remus' eye, but they immediately had to look away to prevent from bursting out in laughter. Poor James, he really had it bad…

"Take some advice from an experienced old dog, like myself," Sirius said importantly, and James' lips twitched ad the reference.

"Forget her. Just take someone else to Slughorn's party, I bet there are plenty of girls wanting to date you… once they find out we're friends, anyway."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Like they don't already know that," he muttered under his breath.

"See? Even Moony backs me up! And he's the only sensible one of us, as he constantly reminds us. If they already know we're friends, there are plenty of girls wanting to hook up with you!"

"But…" James started as he cast a longing look at Lily, who was several seats away chatting with her friends.

"Trust me mate, you need to get out and take a breath of fresh air."

It was a few days after that memorable conversation with the Marauders, and James had indeed taken Sirius' advice and started talking with other girls. Harry thought it was amusing how every girl blushed, giggled, and became slightly star-struck whenever James showed the slightest friendly interest in them. Sirius was worse though, Harry noted, because even though he had a girlfriend he was still winking and flirting all over the place.

Harry had never spent a thought on what the Marauders were like when it came to girls, mostly because one Marauder was his dad, another his Godfather, the third his surrogate uncle, and the last a disgusting traitorous rat. A teenager simply _didn't_ think of their elders that way. James was rather Lily-obsessed and had eyes only for her (though it was also kind of romantic), Sirius went through girls faster than ideas for mischief, Remus wasn't too outspoken about it so Harry didn't really know for sure (although, with his 'furry little problem' Harry wouldn't put it past him if he refrained from relationships in general), and Peter, well maybe a hag would date him, and even then she'd have to be pretty dim.

Harry had been slightly shell-shocked when one of his classmates came up to him and asked if he could please introduce her to James and Sirius, since they were so hot she was sure one of them would be her future boyfriend. He had quickly evaded her, mumbling about something he just remembered he needed to do. Obviously the Marauders weren't just popular for their humor, outgoingness, and being cool in general, it was also for their looks. Harry shivered as the girls reminded him of the ones in his seventh year, when everyone had been dying to go out with _him_.

It was almost dinner time when Harry made his way into the Entrance Hall from his Herbology class, freezing his arse off because of all the snow. He spotted the Marauders hanging out by the wall and walked towards them. Before he could reach them their eyes had been drawn to something across the room, and when Harry looked he saw Severus. He got a foreboding feeling and it didn't help when James and Sirius smirked at each other.

"Hey, Snivellus!" James called out as he started walking towards him. Severus whipped around, his wand ready in his hand, but didn't curse James.

"Easy there, Snivelly, I wasn't going to hex you. I just wanted to talk a bit."

Severus didn't say anything, but kept an alert stance, his wand still ready for jinxing. A haughty looking Sirius joined James in the middle of the Entrance Hall, and Peter was slowly coming forward as well, trying to get a better view of the show. James had caught other people's attention as well, as students all around them turned around to see what was going on. Remus frowned and looked away, his lips thinning, as if he could block out the whole ordeal by ignoring it. Harry remained where he was, feeling disappointed as he watched the scene unfold.

"We were just wondering, my friends and I," James shared a look with Sirius, "if you are _ever_ going to do something about your dreadful appearance."

Severus sent a _Patrificus Totalus_ at James, but he easily deflected it.

"Whoops! You want to be careful there, that almost hit us." People laughed at James mock-concerned tone, "We just have your welfare at heart, surely you'll never get a date looking like tha- _Protego!_"

Severus had attacked James again, but James had deflected Severus' jinx easily. True to his word, James didn't hex him back, but Sirius, who had never made such a promise to Harry, Disarmed Severus with ease. The Marauders laughed as Severus' wand zoomed into their hands.

"Now _really_ Snivellus!" James said with a crazy, arrogant grin on his face. "You'd think you didn't like me, hexing me like that!" The on-looking crowd laughed along with James and Sirius. Peter's shrilly laugh was easily definable from the rest, and Harry saw mirth in his eyes at Severus' humiliation. He bit his lips and looked around. Where was Lily? But there was no sign of her.

"It's not like anyone can contradict us," James said tauntingly, eyeing Severus as though he was his prey, "A good washing of your hair, some decent robes, they can do wonders…. On second thought, don't even bother, I know a hopeless case when I see one! " Sirius, who still had his wand pointed at Severus, snorted loudly and laughed along with James, and so did Peter and a lot of other people in the crowd. Without realizing what he was doing, he made his way to the front of the crowd.

"Stop it, James." Harry felt surprise at himself as the words escaped his lips. James whipped around at his voice, surprise coming over him.

"Hey Harry, enjoying yourself?" he said with a grin.

"No, more like I lost my appetite." He said firmly.

James sighed. "I know what you mean, slimy gits can do that to you, unfortunately." He glared at Severus, who looked from James to Harry and back, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Actually, I lost it because of you." He felt the crowd look at him in surprise and curiosity, Severus' head whipped back to look at him, he saw Peter glare at him, Sirius frowning, and James looked unsure how to go about the situation.

"Why do you insult him for no reason? Whatever gave you the right!"

"It's more the fact that he's a Slytherin, that gives us the right to do that." Harry heard some people snort in amusement and James was looking quite high and mighty with his neat little retort, but Harry wouldn't have any of it.

"That's crap and you know it. Just because someone is in a different House doesn't give you the right to hex them or insult them."

"Aww Harry, you're ruining the fun. You shouldn't take it all so seriously!"

"If _this_ is your idea of fun, James, then it's not me you should be worrying about!" Harry glared at James, before turning his back on him and walking away. The people around him seemed uncomfortable, as if they knew darn well that what James was doing was wrong, but looked up to him too much to criticize him. Harry gritted his teeth at their cowardice.

A few days after the incident Harry still hadn't spoken to James. He was absolutely furious with his brother. James had come to him later on, saying Harry shouldn't be so upset because he didn't break his promise. Technically that was true, James hadn't hexed Severus. But he had still insulted him for the exact reason that Harry had made him promise not to hex people: just because they were who they were.

He hated this. He hated fighting with his brother, and right before Christmas! They were both staying at Hogwarts this year and Harry did _not_ look forward to giving James the silent treatment all vacation long, as well as receiving one. He was sitting in a quite deserted Common Room, sulking on the couch, when a fuming Lily entered.

"Will you _please_ tell your brother to leave me alone!" She yelled at him. Harry had been drifting off in his own thoughts, and took a second to gain his composure. As soon as he did though, Lily seemed to regret her yelling.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you; it's just that Potter is acting so infuriating." Lily glared away.

"What did he do now?" Harry asked dully.

Sighing, Lily plopped down next to him. "He isn't really _doing_ anything, but… Well, he is!"

Harry raised his eyebrows and Lily blushed.

"It's just, you know how he keeps asking me out?"

"Course, who doesn't?"

"You're not helping, Harry!"

"Sorry."

"Well, now whenever he's flirting with other girls (thank Merlin he is, so he doesn't harass me as much), he keeps looking in my direction to see if I'm watching. As if he's hoping I'll be jealous! Ha!"

Harry stayed quiet for a moment. Lily's conclusion was probably dead accurate, there was nothing he could do in his brother's defense. "And what do you want me to do? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not speaking with James either."

Lily frowned at him. "Yes, I did notice." She bit her lip, "Is it because he insulted Sev like that?"

"Yes. He promised me he wouldn't hex someone just because of who they are!" Harry exclaimed, suddenly unable to hold back the flood of thoughts and emotions that had been plaguing him the last few days, "And now I find out he, though not hexing them, is still insulting them for the exact reason he promised not to hex them! And then he goes and says it's not his fault, because he didn't _promise_ he wouldn't insult them, but-ahk! He doesn't get that it's not the hexing that bothers me, it's the reason for which he does it! And he still gives in, still lets that reason rule his emotions!"

"Harry…" Lily trailed off.

"There's nothing I can do Lily… he doesn't even listen to _me_."

"Harry… He may have stopped hexing the Slytherins in public like that, but ever since then he's been insulting them more in class, or taking out his frustration for them in other ways." Lily looked at him hesitantly as he froze. His mind had gone completely blank, except for one thought.

He'd never stopped James tormenting the Slytherins.

All this time, he thought he was doing something right, that his brother must have understood what he meant and that he'd really changed him; that he'd almost cancelled out the bully in him. But that wasn't true. James was still the same one as he'd seen in Snape's Pensieve ages ago; he just showed it differently.

Lily seemed to notice the change in his demeanor for she put an arm around his shoulders. Harry leaned in to her touch for only moments, before he got up and went to his dormitory. Lily called him, but he didn't listen. There was a strange buzzing in his ears and he couldn't focus on anything other than James, and the rock-bottom hit he was feeling.

XXXXXX

Christmas was an uneventful affair. Both Potters were staying at Hogwarts and boy, did Gryffindor feel it. James was in a foul mood most of the time and Harry avoided him like the plague. Though not openly fighting, the tension between the two was definitely noticeable. Noah was staying at Hogwarts too and Harry was thankful to have him around, he provided a nice distraction from his frustration concerning his brother. Regulus and Lily had gone home, and Severus was still at school.

Quite frankly, Christmas had never been so boring. He would have loved to play Quidditch, fly till late in the night, have snowball fights, etc., but since James also loved these things and Harry was making it a point to avoid him, it kept Harry from doing all these activities too. He confined himself to the library and the Room of Requirement mostly, where he studied ahead in his subjects once again. Lately he hadn't had much time for it; so it was a relief to catch up with it now. He would have a nice head start with Arithmancy and Ancient Runes next term, and he was already long done with the third year stuff. He was now focusing on the last part of fourth year material and had taken to practicing the spells to perfection out of boredom. Spending his holiday studying had to be one of the most boring things ever; only Hermione could enjoy this. Even Slughorn's Christmas party didn't weigh up to the days of studying. Though there was a fun and relaxed air, Harry had still avoided James and therefore it hadn't been very relaxing for him. Apart from a small conversation with Remus, Harry hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Marauders.

A welcome break to his feverous studying was meeting Severus again for their 'projects', and some Potions tutoring on Severus' part. Though a model student, Potions remained one of his pitfalls, despite Slughorn's enthusiastic encouragement. The Slytherin had kindly agreed to give him some assistance, and Harry was surprised to find that without the mutual hatred from his previous universe, Severus was actually a very good teacher. And if Severus thought Harry blamed him for fighting with his brother he was completely wrong; Harry held James and James only accountable for his actions against Severus.

"That's good. It would be a pity to stop these studies because of Potter." Severus answered when Harry told him this.

"So you're not angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you?"

"I just don't get it. I'm James' brother, and everyone says I'm just like him, never mind that I _look_ just like him. How can you stand me if you hate him?" Harry asked. He had been curious about this for some time. Severus gave him a look that had Harry involuntarily smiling; Regulus had given it so often when Harry was being completely blunt about something.

"You're different than him." Harry raised his eyebrows. "You two are like night and day; it's amazing you are even related to that stuck-up idiot. It would do well if more people were like you, namely the Gryffindors. I admire that you don't let common prejudices stand in your way of judging someone; a person will have had to do something badly wrong should you dislike them."

Harry felt a small smile slip onto his face; Severus admired him? "You make me sound like someone everyone should take an example to, Severus."

"Well, maybe people should do that," he said defensively. Harry couldn't help but smile at his friend, something which seemed to make Severus uncomfortable as he looked away.

"Now, back to this spell. Raising someone's body into the air, you'll definitely need the word 'corpus', which means body. Then you have to figure out – are you listening to me, Harry?"

Harry, still smiling, turned to the parchment where Severus had drawn several pictures of levitated people, explaining that Harry would need a Latin word, or synonym, for lifting, raising, or flying.

Though Harry already knew what the spell would become, he still went over all the possibilities of words to put before 'corpus'. Christmas came and went and when Harry found the word, 'levi', he concentrated on linking spell to magic, like Severus had explained to him before. Sometimes he did it by himself in his dorm, and other times he did it while Severus was sitting across from him, studying whatever it was he was studying this time. He sat very quietly, with his eyes closed, almost as if he was meditating. The only sound was made by Severus' quill as he made some notes.

It was just as complicated as Severus had told him. He concentrated, retreating back inside his mind and let thoughts of what the spell would look like, when used, fill his vision. He tried to feel out in his body what it would be like if the spell would be used on him, he concentrated so deeply he could predict every aspect of usage of the spell; both for caster and target. Once he was so filled up by the spell, he started a mantra over and over in his head, while playing over the effects of the spell over and over.

'Levicorpus, Levicorpus, Levicorpus.'

He pinpointed the spell, like with a lock and key concept, to fit the effects Harry wanted it to have. Several time it was like he missed the keyhole by an inch, but after an hour of work he certainly felt that he had come closer to his goal. Feeling it was enough for the night, he opened his eyes and lounged back into his chair, studying Severus, who was still absorbed in his parchment.

Christmas holiday was almost over, and Harry felt both disheartened and relieved. Disheartened because it would limit the amount for time he could spend with Severus and their studies, and relieved because it would be easier to avoid James. Harry bit his lip. He could count the amount of times he'd seen his brother this vacation on one hand, and the thought caused a pang through his chest. Why was bullying Slytherins so important to James? Why did he have to be so stubborn and not listen to Harry?

"Are you finished?" Harry started out his thoughts as Severus spoke to him.

"Yea, I definitely got closer, but it's enough for one night. You're right though, it's harder than it sounds."

Severus nodded, "Yes, it takes a lot of patience to invent a new spell. But you're doing really well for a third year." Severus smirked, "And that is not meant as an insult."

"Thanks Sev, that's really nice." Harry smiled. Severus looked momentarily stumped before shaking himself out of it. Only Lily called Severus 'Sev', this was the first time Harry had.

"I don't recall giving you permission to call me that." Severus said, though he didn't look upset at all.

"No, you're right, I took the liberty of giving myself permission." Harry teased. "I mean, we're friends right? And partners in this research project."

"Well, being _partners_, this had better be worth it."

Harry laughed and Severus smiled as well. Their fun was ruined, however, when-

"Harry!" a very familiar voice cried out incredulously. Harry snapped up as a gaping, disbelieving James was staring from him to Severus, a glaring Sirius, an anxious looking Remus, and a triumphant Peter beside him.

**Don't kill me! I'm a bit late (I can hear everyone thinking indignantly 'a bit!') with this update, but I suppose I've been having something of a writer's block. That, and the fact that school and travelling has gotten a lot lately, meaning less time for writing.**

**Let me know what YOU think of this chappie? I wasn't sure about it, it's not as good as I had in my mind. Opinions, feedback and comments are most welcome! REVIEWS have a magic of their own, because they tend to boost writing- motivation and inspiration!**

**So... We've gotten a better look into Reg's character, some more info on Harry's heritage (on that note, all I can say is not everything is as simpel as it seems...),and apparently Harry and Severus are now inventing the HBP spells together... **

**Curious? REVIEWWWWW!**


	14. Third year, Part Two

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Third Year, Part Two**

"James, let go of me!"

Harry was being dragged in a very undignified manner to the Gryffindor Common Room, with Sirius, Remus and Peter in tow.

"You're hurting me! Let me go!"

James' grip on his arm was very rough, but his brother didn't heed his pleas. They attracted glances from people in the hallway and the Common Room once they entered it. Harry half expected to be thrown into one of the chairs, and he was surprised when James took him up the dormitories. The fifth years' dormitory, to be exact. Despite the current situation, when they entered it Harry couldn't stop himself from looking around interestedly: he'd never been in the Marauders' dorm before.

James let go of him and his hand immediately flew to the place where James had gripped him so tight. His brother went to stand in front of him, his arms crossed. Harry saw the other three Marauders in leaning against their respective beds, unsure if they were allowed to be there or not, but James had eyes only for him.

"Let me get this straight," James said furiously, "I just saw you and Snivellus together in the library, like _friends_. I wasn't confunded, right?"

"No, you saw correctly," Harry said, barely moving his lips.

"Do you want to explain _why_ you were there with _him_?"

"No, I don't see what business of yours it is."

James glared at him with such ferocity Harry had never seen directed at him before. "Why do you keep meeting Slytherins all over this castle! What were you doing with him!"

"We were just studying."

"You were _studying._" James said slowly. "Why the heck would you study with him, you're two years apart! If you needed help with your studies, why didn't you come to me?" Harry noted the slight hurt in James' voice as he said this.

"It's not… I don't need help, I'm doing fine with them… We, well, we're studying something else."

"You're studying something else." James repeated. "Like what? What would two total strangers, I should hope, who are complete opposites in everything plus two years apart have in common to study about? How the heck did you even meet him!"

"Well…" Harry hesitated. He didn't think James would take it well if he found out Harry knew Lily better than he should, too.

"_Well?_"

"Because of Lily," Harry blurted out, and as expected, James got a look of shock. "Lily and I talked once, and I came across them in the library one time, and she introduced us… Severus and I happened to have a shared interest, and we started studying it together."

"OK, hold on, backup here," James rubbed his temples, "First off, Lily meeting Snape is dangerous too, but she doesn't want to realize it, so you shouldn't take it as an example. Second of all, what is this 'shared interest'," He said with a bite to his tone, "of yours, and third of all, you call him _Severus_!"

Harry froze. If James thought Severus and Harry were on very good terms, which was true, but something James didn't need to know, it would increase his angry reaction ten-fold.

"I-It, I…" Harry stuttered.

"_What_ is it that you're studying together?"

"Spells," Harry blurted out, for the second time this night, "Both of us are interested in how new spells are invented." Harry looked hesitantly at his brother, who seemed lost for words. It was one of those very rare times in life that James didn't know how to react.

"You're inventing new spells with him?"

"Yes." Harry said defiantly.

There was a moment of heavy silence, when - "Out of all the people in this entire castle, you had to pick my worst enemy! Snivellus is nothing but an evil, slimy, greasy, Dark Arts obsessed piece of crap who'd betray you the instant it is suggested to him!"

"You're just being prejudiced against him! You've labeled him ever since you met, you didn't even give him a chance!"

"He told you that, did he?" James gritted his teeth, "Wonder what else he's been saying about me? But I bet it never crossed your mind he could be turning you against me!"

"No, the only one doing that is you! When you act like this." He hurriedly added. James' eyes flashed with hurt and Harry felt guilty for saying it. He looked down, shame burning up in him. He didn't agree with James on some points, but his brother cared for and loved him; why did he have to go and say that?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He took a breath, "It's driving me crazy how you try to decide who I speak to and not. You can't stop me from seeing friends, even if they are Slytherins." With that, he turned on his heel and fled the dorm. He didn't look back at any of the Marauders, not wanting to see their faces. He went into his own dorm and dove into bed, wishing this whole day had never happened.

XXXXXX

The next day Harry didn't leave his room. Noah asked him what had happened and Harry said he didn't want to talk about it. Later, Noah came back and said James had received a week's detention for hexing Severus, and damaging several library books in the process. Harry already knew what James had done of course; his brother has cursed Severus to fly backwards into the bookshelf, knocking him unconscious, and then dragged a protesting Harry away. The whole school now knew that James had hexed Severus and that Harry had been involved somehow, but thankfully no-one knew just how, which led to the rumors that Harry had stood up to his brother again about him jinxing Slytherins.

Harry was fine with it; the last thing he wanted on top of all this drama, was for the whole school to know he and Sev had been meeting secretly. He didn't want to imagine the torment the Slytherin would go through with his own House.

It was almost time for dinner when Harry first felt hungry. There would be a great feast downstairs and all the Christmas home-go'ers would return. Surely, they'd be informed of this steaming hot gossip within five minutes after being seated. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to be present for it, but he couldn't ignore his food-deprived stomach forever could he?

Reluctantly he put on his robes (he'd been in pajamas all day), and went downstairs. He found Noah had already gone down to the feast, which left him quite alone on his journey to the Great Hall. Upon entering he saw that the people who had gone home were only just starting to trickle in, and he walked discreetly with a group of Gryffindors to their table so as to avoid being seen. His eye quickly fell on the Marauders, who looked subdued and James looked as though he was completely cut off from the world as he played with his food. Even when Lily passed in front of him, he didn't react.

Harry quickly took a spot next to Noah, who looked surprised, but didn't comment. A conversation picked up around Harry and he participated eagerly, acting as though he hadn't just spent the entire day sulking in his room. To his displeasure, however, his fears were realized. It didn't take long for the hairs on his neck to stand up as he felt several inquiring glances being thrown his way. He started to feel really uncomfortable being the subject of everyone's conversation, and Noah tried to cheer him up by giving an encouraging smile. Harry didn't dare look at the Marauders.

Harry quickly finished his dinner (Noah following his example), before heading back to the Common Room with his friend. Only a handful of people were already there, and even they were looking at Harry curiously. Avoiding eye-contact, Harry fled back up to his dorm.

"You know, you can't go on like this," Noah announced as he walked into the dorm. Harry didn't answer him and instead buried himself into one of the books he had been reading this afternoon.

"And you dare say that James is stubborn." Harry could feel Noah rolling his eyes. The other Gryffindor was trying to get a rise out of him, but Harry wouldn't give in.

"What are you going to do Harry? You'll avoid him until he grows out of this? Do you know how long _that_ will take, if ever? Are you really going to ruin your sibling relationship over this stupid argument?"

Harry threw down his book. "This is _not_ some silly argument! James doesn't have the right to treat Slytherins the way he does, you can't tell me you agree with it?"

"No, not really."

"What do you mean, not really?" Harry asked angrily.

"Look, this is not a matter of right or wrong, or black or white, Harry. You will never hear me say that all Slytherins are evil and future Death Eaters, that's just biased. But you can't claim that they're all innocent fluffy pigmy puffs either, which seems more like what you're doing. Some of them really are Dark and dangerous, and they're not afraid to show it."

"But that doesn't give James the right to act as he does."

"Jeez, you do remember what stubborn means, right? You sure you want to deny being it again?"

"I prefer the term headstrong," Harry smirked, remembering James, on the train ride to Hogwarts, claiming the difference between being stubborn and headstrong. Suddenly the smirk was wiped off his face and he looked down at his hands. James…

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. Look, Harry… Don't you remember how happy you were to be close to James? To have a brother? And then you got adopted and it became official. You don't really want to throw that all away, just because of this, do you?"

Harry kept looking down. No, he didn't, but what else could he do? He certainly couldn't go on and pretend everything was perfectly lovely when James was cursing people left and right…

"I just don't know how to handle him…" Harry trailed off.

"Neither do I, I won't even pretend like I do. But, don't you think, you will get what you want quicker if you two are on good terms, instead of bad ones?"

"Yes…"

"Well then you've got your solution." Noah said triumphantly.

"But what about the next time he hexes someone, I'll do the same and stand up to him."

Noah waved it off, "You'll cross that Quidditch Pitch once you reach it."

Harry sat down in silence.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Noah asked.

"Huh?"

"Go up to your idiot brother and make up! Or did you want to wait until they've invented self-answering exam quills?"

Harry laughed, "Fine, but if his head gets even more inflated, I'm blaming you…" Harry said, and Noah stuck out his tongue.

"Oh and Noah?" He asked when he reached the door, and turned around

"Yea?"

"Thanks," Harry said, grinning his million-galleon grin.

The next day was much more relaxed for Harry. The previous evening he had shyly shuffled into the Marauders' dorm and asked if he could talk to James. Considering there were four pairs of eyes boring into him, his anxiety hadn't been eased one bit. The pair had left the dorm, even the Common Room, and James had led him, surprisingly, towards one of the secret passages. It was the only place they could be sure they wouldn't be overheard. Harry had been surprised his brother had revealed one of his secrets to him when they were on such tense terms, but nevertheless had felt honored and elated. It had gotten even better, as the passage they went to was the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor, which had caved in before Harry had known of its existence, and therefore had never seen it intact.

Sirius had been right, back in his fifth year when his godfather had suggested using it for the D.A. because it was so spacey. James had conjured two crooked looking chairs, looking a bit sheepish.

"It always looks more impressive when Dumbledore does it. He conjures the best."

Harry could very well remember the comfy, colorful armchairs that Dumbledore always conjured. "And how would you know he does that?" Harry asked softly.

"Detention. Been up to his office more times than I can remember." He had said gruffly.

Though it had been awkward at first, the two brothers talked about where they disagreed. Harry had confessed he didn't want them to go on like this, with which James wholeheartedly agreed, but that he couldn't stand James' actions against the Slytherins either, with which James wholeheartedly disagreed.

On his part, James confessed only what Harry already knew: the Slytherins would turn their back on him someday, hurt him, and they were in league with Voldemort who would probably just love to torture him. It was dangerous, irresponsible, and James was only looking out for his well-being, and someday when Harry was old and wise like Dumbledore, he would finally understand that. And yes, those were his brother's words exactly.

In the end, they were able to make a small agreement. James wouldn't interfere in Harry's friendships or try to dictate who he could see, and Harry wouldn't interfere with how James treated Sytherins. Neither was satisfied with the agreement, because they couldn't stop the other doing what they thought was wrong. They could only continue doing what they themselves were doing in peace. Neither brother knew though, that the other secretly added 'too much' to their promise: James would dictate, _too much_, and Harry wouldn't interfere, _too much_.

Harry still got the curious, inquiring glances thrown his way, but as he and James were back to normal (at least, as normal as this could be called) he couldn't care less. He relayed a short account to Regulus, who had stormed up to him, well, as much as a respected Pureblood could storm, and demanded to know what had happened. He had been miffed to find that Severus and Harry had been working so well together, saying it had to be the eighth Magical Wonder in this world. Even afterwards, he sometimes threw Harry a shrewd glance, as if he had to rethink all his opinions of him.

His confrontation with Lily was interesting too, though her reaction was more predictable and less amusing than Reg's. She had been ready to give James and earful when she heard what he had done to Severus, and then she turned on an impressive furious façade as Harry told her what had happened between him and his brother. He even told her they had made up, and of their twisted agreement, which she answered with a doubting facial expression of 'you really think he'll stick to that?'. It hurt Harry slightly that she thought so lowly of James, though he was pleased she could understand his need to have a good relationship, or even one at all, with his brother.

The next time Harry spoke to Severus was tense, though interesting. The Slytherin had had to go into the hospital wing after James attacked him, but thankfully not for long. Severus seemed pleased when Harry told him of his fight with his brother, but the smile was wiped off his face when Harry told him they made up. Severus just couldn't understand why Harry would come to such a ridiculous agreement, and though Harry was inclined to agree with him, he still defended it. Harry pleaded to meet up again this week, and Severus raised one black eyebrow at him, before agreeing reluctantly. However, they decided it might be a better idea to avoid the library for a while, and they decided to meet in the clock tower. Though Sev tried to fight it, Harry could see he was happy they were still meeting up, even more so when Harry told him of the progress he'd made with his spell.

It took Harry two more weeks until he could perform _Levicorpus_ completely, but when he did so he did a small victory dance and reveled in Severus' proud smile.

"I did it Sev! We actually did it!" Harry cried enthusiastically before launching himself at the Slytherin. They'd never had much physical contact and he could feel Sev's surprise, but it didn't stop him from hugging the older boy. Reluctantly Severus hugged him back, but when Harry broke apart he suddenly seemed reluctant to let go.

Harry was still grinning, and he couldn't stop doing so for the rest of the evening. It came as no surprise, therefore, that James approached him with a smile of his own.

"I told you your grin was contagious. You've got pretty much the whole Common Room into a good mood." James smile affectionately. Harry beamed at him.

"Thanks."

"So what's got your spirits so high?"

"Oh, we - I mean, err, I… Well, I invented a spell." Harry said, becoming wary. James suddenly wasn't smiling anymore, as he figured out exactly who Harry had spent his time with.

"Oh? What kind of spell?" The Marauder was obviously doing his best to keep his temper, and despite the still obvious hostility, Harry appreciated the gesture.

"A levitation spell, it's really cool. It hoists someone up into the air, upside down."

"Really? Care to try it on me?" The mischievous smile his brother was sporting to cover up his annoyance made Harry even more wary, but nevertheless he shrugged and led James upstairs. He didn't fancy the whole Common Room witnessing his own new spell.

"Hey Moony, mind if we join you?" James asked casually as they entered the fifth years' dorm.

"Not at all, Prongs. Oh, hi Harry." Remus gave them a weak smile as he lay on his bed. He looked pale and tired, and Harry guessed it would be full moon soon.

"Are you feeling OK Remus? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine Harry, just a bit ill I guess. Not too surprising, with this weather. What's brought you two up here?"

"You three, I take it you meant Moony?" Sirius butted in as he entered the dorm.

Remus groaned.

"Maybe I'll go back on my word, with you _and_ Prongs in here, I doubt I'll get the rest I was aiming for when I retreated up here in the first place."

"I'm sorry Remus, we'll be gone in a second," Harry said apologetically, "James just wanted to see the spell I invented." The other two Marauders perked up at this.

"You succeeded with it? Congratulations Harry." Remus smiled warmly.

"The thing you and Snivellus were working on? We should see if it's legal first, I wouldn't put it past that greasy git to teach you something illegal to get you carted off to Azkaban just for being Prongs' brother." Sirius commented, crossing his arms and leaning against the bed post looking very handsome.

James frowned, as if he was seriously considering Sirius' wild claim, and Harry decided to take the control back in hands.

"So did you want to see it or not?"

"Yes. Try it on me."

Harry took a breath and pointed his wand at his brother. "_Levicorpus!_"

Immediately, as if some invisible hand gripped James by the ankle, he was pulled upside down into the air. He gave a small yelp of surprise and his hands went to his legs to keep his robes in place. Sirius burst out in laughter and Remus, though too weak for such an outgoing reaction, still laughed as well. Harry grinned, unused to seeing his brother not in control. After a second or two James started laughing along with them.

"_Liberacorpus!_" And James fell down onto the floor in a heap of robes and limbs, causing Sirius to give a familiar bark-like laugh as he wrapped his arms around his middle to keep himself steady.

"Oh you think that's funny, do you Padfoot? We'll see – _Levicorpus!_"

With a yelp of his own Sirius was hoisted into the air, and it was James' turn to laugh uncontrollably. Contrary to James, Sirius didn't make much of an effort to keep his robes from falling down, favoring to laugh at his predicament along with the rest of them. Embarrassed, Harry looked away. He didn't need to see his former godfather in his boxers, no matter how handsome Sirius might look without his robes. The Marauder took great pride in his appearance, as not only his hair, but also his tan and toned body were proof of. James seemed to agree with Harry's feelings, for he quickly let his friend down.

"Sometimes, Padfoot, I wonder about you." James said, shaking his head.

"Aww Prongsie, no need to feel all envious of all my dashing assets. I'm sure you'll acquire them as well… someday…" Sirius was answered with a pillow thrown into his face. "How rude of you! You could have wounded me with that!"

"Naturally." James said dryly.

Sirius huffed. "Yes, and then where would I be? My beautiful face being damaged by your fit of jealousy, can you imagine the horror?"

Harry snorted but quickly wiped the smile off his face when the two arguing Marauders turned to look at him. Sirius grinned evilly.

"You're not convinced of my gorgeousness yet, Har? I can think of other ways to convince you, I assure you I've gotten no complaints so far from all the lovely ladies…"

Harry blushed at what Sirius was implying and looked away. James immediately stepped in with a loud 'OI' and a scolding that under no circumstances was he going to let Sirius use his little brother for his twisted fantasies, and along with other things his brother said Harry was sure he was still blushing.

"Could you two maybe move this elsewhere? Preferably the other side of the castle, so I can get some rest?" Remus said half weak and half annoyed as James ranted on to a Sirius who was obviously not listening anymore.

"Sorry Moony," The two of them chorused, truly looking guilty.

"I'm going as well. Goodnight Remus, I hope you feel better tomorrow." He smiled at the werewolf, who smiled back, and he bade James and Sirius goodnight as well. Exhausted, but still immensely pleased with himself, Harry drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXX

His euphoria at finally managing the spell didn't die down for the rest of the week. Suddenly feeling invincible, he put a 110% into Quidditch practice (Andy was exceptionally over the moon at his performance) and resolved to study the art of spells even further. Regulus, of course, couldn't fail to notice something was up and Harry happily told him the whole story in a dark corner while the rest of the student body was off for dinner.

"You must be the youngest person ever to have invented a spell!" Regulus said, looking impressed.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that," Harry said, feeling pleased but also slightly embarrassed, "I bet you could do it too, you've got the sort of talent for it."

"Maybe someday, but right now it's not what I'm busy with. Besides, I don't see myself working with Snape."

"Why not? He's a Slytherin as well," Harry frowned.

"Yea, but he's always disliked me anyway because I'm Sirius' brother, and the people he hangs out with aren't exactly my type either."

"You mean Mulciber and their gang?"

"Yes. That group has been hanging out together more often lately."

"Mm," Harry hummed, biting his lip.

"Actually, I've also been wanting to talk with you about this."

"About what?"

Regulus dragged a hand through his neatly groomed hair, and Harry was amused that the gesture reminded him of James.

"I never thought I'd agree with Potter, but are you sure it's safe to be meeting with Snape so often? Him being an aspiring Death Eater and all?"

"I appreciate your concern, Reg, I do," Harry smiled, "But it's not needed. Sev and I barely talk about the war. We discuss other stuff. He's never told me something which makes me believe he wants to join Voldemort. Besides, he and Lily are still friends as well, if he really wants to become a Death Eater, he wouldn't want to be seen with her either, would he?"

"I don't think it's that simple Harry."

"Reg, I've already been through this with James. I trust my gut enough to tell me when it gets dangerous, all you have to do is trust me.

"Regulus shook his head, "You know I trust you. But honestly, sometimes, you're just like Dumbledore. I heard he's all about trusting people and giving them endless chances. Just be careful, alright?"

"I will. I _promise_."

"Good. Then we can go to the Great Hall and have our supper?"

Harry happily agreed, before remembering the bookbag that still hung over his shoulder. He told Regulus to go on ahead of him while he ran back to the dormitory to drop off his books. He was in a hurry to get back to the Great Hall as it was well into dinner time, and therefore didn't pay enough attention and he bumped into another student.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood!" The tall dark-haired boy said. He turned around, glaring, though he faltered when he saw it was Harry who had bumped into him.

"Why, Potter, what a surprise," smirking darkly, Rabastan Lestrange took a step forward.

"Sorry for bumping into you, then. Now if you'll excuse me, I was on my way to the Great Hall," Harry said neutrally, trying to get around the Slytherin. Lestrange blocked him.

"Funny, isn't it, how you can encounter one another several times a month and then not for a number of weeks?"

Harry didn't answer. Lestrange was one of the few Slytherins whom he had mistrusted on sight. The man just gave off a scheming, arrogant and evil vibe. He did his best to look bored as Lestrange's eyes seemed to sparkle in triumph.

"I noticed you weren't at Slughorn's last supper. I assure you the view wasn't half as pleasing as before."

_What?_ On the outside Harry did his best to maintain his bored and confident posture, but on the inside his thoughts were racing.

"Come on Potter, we both know you're not a mute."

Lestrange took a threatening step forward and Harry took a big one back, noticing as he did so, he was very close to the wall. This didn't ease his feeling of foreboding either. The Slytherin only seemed more amused by Harry's predicament.

"There's something about you, _Harry_. Something that just _draws_ people to you. Everyone's noticed it. I can't blame your idiot brother for wanting to protect you."

"I can protect myself just fine," Harry stated, pleased that he had done so without a quiver to his voice.

"Well, then," Lestrange said. He moved quickly, closing the distance between them and taking a fistful of Harry's robes, pushing him into the wall. Lestrange was blocking him, there was no way to get out. Harry was even further unnerved when Lestrange looked down from his eyes to his lips.

"Why don't we put that statement to the test?"

Lestrange was distracted by wanting to kiss him, and before he took any further action Harry used his distraction to his advantage – he bucked his knee and hit Lestrange right in the stomach, causing the Slytherin to cry out in surprise and bend over. Harry whipped out his wand and used the Full Body Bind curse on him.

Harry stood over Lestrange, wand in his hand, still unnerved by what had transpired. Had Lestrange honestly just tried to _kiss_ him? What the heck? He'd never liked this particular Slytherin, but he'd expected a Crucio before this! Had Lestrange been planning to do this? Had Harry caught his interest before, and he was only now taking action? But Lestrange was a seventh year, and Harry only a third year! Eww…

He looked around to see the corridor was still deserted; probably most people were still at dinner. He straightened his robes and decided to head down too, all the while wondering if this would mean he'd have to seriously watch his back now.

XXXXXX

The match against Huffelpuff approached, and so Harry's schedule was put on a tight spot once more. Andy increased the amount of practices and often caught up with Harry during the day to tell him a quick pointer or so (something that was increasingly annoying him, as if he didn't know them all already!) and made them train more intensely as well. This resulted in Severus sniggering unashamedly during their meeting, when Harry was practically unable to move due to muscle aches. He winced when he sat down, could barely reach for his book, and he could only get up from his chair by turning to the left, pushing himself upwards from the table, and carefully putting weight on his legs.

The match against Huffelpuff took longer than last year, when Harry had caught the Snitch in a matter of minutes. They had a new Seeker and Harry took his time figuring out the girl's strengths and weaknesses. However, in the end he still caught the Snitch and Gryffindor won by 230-100 points. Gryffindor was now second in the running for the Cup, Slytherin being first because of their excellent match against Ravenclaw. The whole team was immensely motivated to beat Ravenclaw, because of course they couldn't let Slytherin win.

One afternoon, when Harry was coming down from the Owlery after sending Charlus and Dorea a lengthy letter, he was greeted by a furious looking Severus. The Slytherin looked very ruffled. He opened his mouth to ask Sev what was wrong, but the Slytherin beat him to it.

"You just had to tell him didn't you! You couldn't keep your trap shut, thought he'd adore you even more if you told him! You're no better than your arrogant brother, Potter!" Severus spat. Harry just stared wide-eyed; what was he talking about? Tell who what? And why did Severus call him Potter?

"Sev-"

"Leave my brother alone, Snivellus." James came up from behind them, pointing his wand at Severus.

"It's not his fault you're a greasy slimeball who's inadequate at everything." Behind James, Sirius and Peter followed, looking just like they did in Snape's memory of their post Defense OWL actions. Sirius had his wand in his hand, though pointed at the floor, looking carelessly handsome and ravishing, ready for action. Peter shuffled towards them, eager, his watery eyes darting from James to Severus. Remus was nowhere to be seen.

"But you will not blame it on Harry. It was mighty lenient of me to even let you near him, but if you're just going to insult him, I'll make sure that never happens again."

"I know it's hard to keep your nose out of other people's business, Potter, but it might be good to try so. Especially when you've no idea what they're talking about." Severus sneered, and Harry looked at him disapprovingly for talking to his brother this way.

"I know everything I need to know, Snivellus!"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Sirius said, but Severus quickly blocked it with a protego. James shot a non-verbal curse at Severus which the Slytherin also blocked, but when Sirius shot another hex Severus wasn't fast enough. He began dancing comically, and the Marauders laughed, before James cried, "_Levicorpus!_"

Harry gasped as he realized what Severus had been so angry about, what he said Harry had told James… How could he have been so stupid! He had known James would use it on Sev; he'd seen so in the Pensieve! And now James knew the jinx, the jinx he and Sev had created, and was using it on one of its creators…

"James, stop!" Harry yelled. James and Sirius were still laughing in a way that clearly showed they were enjoying Severus' humiliation, but James managed to take a breath and pretended to wipe away tears he had gotten from laughing.

"As you wish, Har." With a flick of his wand Severus was lowered, though he landed on the ground in a jumble of robes and limbs. Harry went to help up his friend, but, insulted and frustrated, Severus batted away his hand and glared at him. A flash of hurt shot across Harry's face, and he knew Severus saw it too because for a moment he looked regretful.

"Now scarper off, Snivellus, before I change my mind and hex you again. I could do with another laugh." James said coldly as he watched their exchange. He clearly didn't appreciate the way Severus was treating him and Harry knew this would only serve as another argument to why Harry shouldn't meet the Slytherin anymore. Severus glared at them all one last time, before turning on his heel and wandering off quickly.

James looked at Harry and Harry looked back. They were back where they started.

**After a couple pleading reviews I read today, I just **_**had**_** to finish this and get it out to you!**

**I think I should do a cliffy more often, last chapter got 62 reviews! That's got to be the most for one chapter yet! You guys are awesome :D. **

**As for why Peter was 'triumphant' at the end of last chapter. Peter isn't very fond of Harry, because James, Sirius and Remus get along with him so well. As we saw in earlier scenes, when Harry is around, Peter tends to be less included, causing Peter to view Harry as someone who is stealing his position within the Marauders. Anything that could discredit Harry is James' eyes makes Peter happy. **

**And yes there is little Voldemort action right now, but trust me the things that happen now have a lot of influence on what happens later on, which DOES have a lot to do with Voldemort! Besides, during the Marauders' Hogwarts years the war is only just starting to brew, (at least how I picture it) so it's not as serious yet as in Harry's sixth or seventh year in Canon. However, it is also an author's wish to satisfy their readers, so I will try to add something to do Voldemort/Death Eaters!**

**And YES, James WILL mature into the wonderful guy we all picture him to be when he sacrifices himself for his wife and child!**

**Don't forget to make this author's day and REVIEWWW!**

**See ya**

**HarryPotterBlack7**


	15. Third Year, Part Three

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Third Year, Part Three**

The following days Harry did his best to _tolerate_ his brother. He hadn't bothered to get into another fight with him because that wouldn't achieve anything, James was blinded by his own opinion and not even Harry could change that. He walked by himself back to the Common Room, not even sure what he was feeling, and went up to his dorm without another word. The next few days James acted as though nothing was wrong, and Harry had the suspicion he actually believed that. After all, he was just doing his 'brotherly duties' and successfully protected Harry from the 'big, bad Slytherin' who was clearly intent on torturing and murdering him on the spot. All Harry's attempts at making conversation with Severus went unacknowledged, and other students were even beginning to give Harry weird looks as he once again attempted to strike a conversation. Every time he failed Regulus gave him an encouraging smile, and Noah would go on about how Harry had plenty of other friends, and that he didn't need Severus.

But that wasn't true. As a couple of weeks passed where Harry had no contact with Severus, he really began missing his friend. The in-depth conversations they had and highly fascinating theory-exchanges did not go unmissed by him. James didn't help matters at all, instead he seemed really pleased that he had come in-between Sev and Harry's friendship and ruined it for them. He was so pleased, he even started using _Levicorpus_ regularly in the hallway. This only served to annoy Harry further, as his brother got even more attention for making this new spell so popular in Hogwarts' hallways. More people started using it on each other and for a week there wasn't a day that went by without hearing at least three stories of people who got hung into the air. Harry remembered, in his sixth year, when Remus had told him during Christmas that there was a time in his fifth year that you couldn't move without being hexed by the jinx. Harry was pretty sure that this was that time, and it only served to make Harry even more angry with himself. What on _earth_ had possessed him when he showed James the hex?

Wherever he went, it was James Potter this, Sirius Black that, and _Oh Merlin the Marauders are soooo awesome!_ If he didn't know any better he'd say all the girls had heart-shaped eyes when talking about the Marauders. Well, not all of them, for Lily Evans was as critical about them as always. She was of the same opinion as Harry, what with how forceful James had come in between him and Severus and how he was even gleeful about his 'noble accomplishment'. Lily still couldn't stand his brother, who was still asking her out at least twice a week. But Harry had to admit; with the way James was acting right now, he wouldn't like him much either. Lily only cheered him up slightly saying that it was clear to her that Severus missed him just as much as Harry missed Severus, and that they should just get over this and make up. Harry was all for it, but whenever he approached him, Severus turned the cold shoulder and blatantly ignored him. Obviously he was still blaming Harry for James' behavior. How in Merlin's name could he change the way his brother was acting towards Slytherins? That is why, on an evening in March, he found himself in the Marauders' dorm with one Remus Lupin.

"I just don't get why he won't change. I feel like there's absolutely nothing I can do to make him see my views and leave me alone. Why does he keep interfering the way he does?"

"He's protective of you." Remus answered softly. Harry gave him a look.

"I _know_ that, but dang it, I can't even decide who my own friends are."

"Actually, I don't think you get his protectiveness as much as you think, Harry." At Harry's questioning gaze, the werewolf elaborated. "He took you under his wing from the moment you two met, and he's become so fond of you it's like you've always been brothers, and the best of them. You've never heard him speak about you the way I've heard." Remus smiled, before looking serious again.

"And neither did you see him after the Quidditch World Cup, when you went missing. I've never seen James so out of control, chaotic, and worried. When he found out you weren't with us anymore, he freaked out and wanted to go back immediately. He would have, if it weren't for Sirius, Peter and I, we stopped him, for obvious reasons of danger. But he flat out refused to take another step towards safety if you were still in danger; I think if we hadn't been there he would have gone back and fought the Death Eaters just to rescue you. He blamed himself that you were missing."

Harry looked down to his hands. Remus and he were sitting across from each other, Indian style, on Remus' bed. He'd never heard about this, James losing control and all rational thought when he went missing. Sure, Harry had gathered that the Marauder blamed himself for Harry getting lost, but he thought they'd settled that it wasn't James' fault when they talked the next morning.

"I knew that he blamed himself for me getting lost. We spoke about it the next day, but I convinced him that it was because of the circumstances, and not James being irresponsible or something. Do you think that's the reason he's so over protective?"

Remus shrugged. "I honestly don't know Harry, but I think it plays a role. He just doesn't trust Slytherins-"

"But that's just it! _Why_ doesn't he trust them? They've never done anything to specifically hurt James, and Charlus and Dorea aren't so prejudiced against them so James couldn't have learned it from them!"

"I think it's also because of Snape," Remus said warily, "he was the first Slytherin his age James met, I think, and he is the epitome of the evil Dark Arts obsessed wizard who enjoys feeling more important than others. Sorry, nothing personal against him. But James immediately disliked him, and he probably identified all the Slytherins with Snape, and so he dislikes all the Slytherins too."

"Sev really isn't that bad though," Harry started, "Once you get to know a Slytherin, they actually act just like everyone else. They just choose not to show it to everyone."

"I've heard. But I think there are more reasons James dislikes Snape." Remus said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh?"

"Why, that you haven't figured it out yet, Harry! Because of Lily of course!"

"Oh!" Harry's eyes turned to ones of realization.

"James can't stand their friendship, he's jealous that they're so close. That they see each other over the holidays, and that Lily refuses to listen to him about how Snape is a Slytherin and therefore evil. He says Snape must have brainwashed Lily or something." Remus chuckled, "But what bothers him most is that he thinks Snape has a crush on Lily."

"You really think that's true?"

"I don't know. But the way he looks at her, among other things, I wouldn't be surprised if it's true. And then, of course, James feels the need to show Lily he's much more worthy of her than Snape, and who better to prove it on than on than on said Slytherin? So that's why James is so intent on hexing Snape in particular. And then, he found out his own brother is good friends with him. Can you even imagine how that must have felt for him?"

"No… I guess, I would feel betrayed. And hurt, and angry. I'd… I'd be convinced that Severus did it to hurt me, well, hurt James." Harry sighed. He could understand what his brother must have felt, just slightly…

"Exactly. He's afraid that Snape is turning you against him for revenge, and the fighting you two have been doing hasn't helped matters at all. Then, mixed with his protectiveness, he thinks he should take it out on Snape even more than before. Both you and Lily mean a lot to him, he won't stand for Snape stealing either of you away from him."

They sat in silence for a moment, Harry contemplating what Remus had pointed out. He'd known most of it already, but he'd always brushed his brother's feelings away as paranoid and over-protective. However, looking at it from James' point of view, he could much better understand why his brother did what he did. He still didn't condone his actions, but he felt slightly warmed as he thought that everything James did, was because he couldn't stand the thought of losing Harry, his brother, because he cared so much about him.

"But what do I do Remus? I can't condone his actions, I'll never be ok with it… But I don't want to fight with James, either. But I have to choose one, my conscience or my brother, cause those two don't go together."

Remus hesitated. "What makes you think you have to choose, Harry? Just because you don't agree with James' actions some of the time, why fight with him all of the time? You guys can have a fine sibling relationship, and you can still stop him if he jinxes Slytherins again. I'm sure he'll grow out of it someday." Remus soothed. Harry smiled.

"Remus… Have you ever thought about becoming a therapist?"

"A what?"

"Ah, never mind… Muggle profession, you see."

Remus chuckled and Harry sniggered. The atmosphere was relaxed and calm, and Harry enjoyed it immensely. He hadn't talked to the werewolf one-on-one for a long time, and it was nice to catch up. Come to think of it…

"Remus, can I ask you something?"

"Of course?"

Harry fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve, feeling nervous. "Well, I ah… I noticed you've been sick a lot," He saw Remus suddenly stop smiling his face losing some of its color, "Look, I don't care if you are, but I was wondering… Remus, are you a werewolf?"

"Yes." He breathed, looking unsure and slightly scared, his eyes darting between Harry's eyes, looking for a reaction. Harry just smiled warmly.

"Remus, I expected better from you. You know I don't judge someone just because of what they are. I don't care if you're a werewolf, I wouldn't even care if you were part troll, you're still my friend."

With that, Remus suddenly smiled, his whole posture changing from stiff to relaxed as he slumped forwards slightly. Harry just stretched out his arm and pulled the werewolf into a hug, which he happily returned, and he felt lighter than he had done since Christmas.

XXXXXX

"This is so useless! I mean, by now, either you know it, or you don't. If you need to start understanding the material _now_, I can tell you, you won't pass the exams!" Sirius exclaimed in disgust as he closed the book with a slam. Some faces turned around to glare at him, but Sirius paid them no heed.

"It's still good to review, Sirius, you might know it but there are always details you forgot," Remus answered, not even looking up from the book he was immersed in. Sirius scrunched up his nose.

"Nah, I know it all. I won't fail even if I don't study at all," the Marauder replied haughtily. "Although, come to think of it, I might fail on purpose just to degrade the Black family name. Maybe my mother would die of a heart attack." He said hopefully. James looked at him in amusement, and both Harry and Remus were caught in between amusement and disapproving. Peter sniggered.

The Marauders were, perhaps for the first time in their lives, situated in the library to study. Harry had joined them when he spotted them while searching for references for his Arithmancy essay. The fifth years were currently three weeks away from their OWLs, tempers were slowly rising around the school, and it wasn't uncommon to hear of nervous breakdowns and the like during dinner. Although most students had already started studying a few weeks ago, James and Sirius had only just started. They were convinced that they already knew it all, could perform the spells just fine, and didn't need to start studying early. The worst part, in Harry's opinion, was that they were right.

"Do you have to do that in the library Prongs?" Remus asked annoyed. Harry looked and saw James taking a familiar Snitch out of his pocket, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Why not, Moony? It's not like Pince will find out."

"And how that? If you ask me, that Snitch is quite visible from all angles in this library."

Harry sniggered.

"Shut up, Harry. I told you before that I'm the better Seeker."

Harry stilled for a moment. "Huh?"

"Last summer, when we played that match that I caught the Snitch and you yanked off its wing?"

"Oh! You mean the match where we _both_ caught it but you pulled it so hard out of my hand, that it broke?"

"Yes, that's the one, but your version is incorrect," James said arrogantly, "And I said no-one knows how good a Seeker I am because I've just never shown them. Well, tadaa!"

Harry got a look of comprehension on his face, "So _that's_ why you're playing with it all the time! To prove to people that you're not rubbish at catching the Snitch!"

Where James had had a look of delight during the first sentence, it quickly turned to annoyance at Harry's second statement.

"I am not rubbish at catching the Snitch! There's nothing that I'm rubbish at!"

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked. They fivesome lapsed into silence as amusement at his brother's behavior washed over Harry. Of course, how like James to take up Harry's unconscious dare that James wasn't the best Potter at Seeking. James couldn't stand not being the best in something to do with Quidditch, so he was showing off his skills around the school. Those skills, admittedly, were very good, but for some reason James still felt the need to prove himself.

After some minutes, when James and Sirius had started chatting again, Harry asked softly so as not to catch the others' attention, "Will you be OK till the OWLs, Remus?"

Remus gave him a fond smile as Harry showed his concern for the rather studious Marauder.

"Actually, I transform again a week before OWLs start… But it should be fine if I study well now. It's not like the full moon will make me forget what I studied," the Marauder said frowning, never one to like discussing his condition too much. Harry smiled brightly.

"I'm sure you'll pass with brilliant results Remus."

"Hey, what about me?" James asked indignantly, wanting some praise from his brother as well, "Aren't you going to tell me I'll get the best results too?"

Harry rolled his eyes, grinning. "Yes, James, I'm sure you'll get top of the class." James' posture changed into smug, while Sirius suddenly had the most peculiar coughing fit.

"You were saying, Padfoot?" But James didn't even wait for a reply, suddenly getting up and walking towards a bookcase, four confused pairs of eyes following him.

"Hey Evans!"

"Go away, Potter."

Sirius snorted and Remus looked amused, while Harry just groaned and banged his head against the table.

"Why does he always act ridiculous when Evans is around?" Sirius whispered to Remus, who shrugged.

"Aw Evans, I know you're tense cause of the OWLs and all, but you don't have to vent it off on me!"

"Potter, if you don't go away right now, I'll give you some venting off!"

Harry sniggered as Sirius looked over his shoulder warily, before scooting closer to Remus to make sure he was out of Lily's line of fire. Obviously, everyone sensed the danger James was in but said Marauder himself.

"Don't worry Evans, I can help you relax. How about a nice stroll around the grounds, just the two of us, and have a nice break from all the studying?"

"No, Potter! I won't go out with you! Just get it through that thick head of yours!"

Harry didn't dare look in their direction, but a moment later a blaze of robes and red hair passed him, signaling Lily's leave. A dejected James returned.

"Why won't she go out with me? Everyone likes me, why not her? I don't get it!" He whined.

"Just give her some time, I'm sure she'll come round," Remus said, but as he caught Harry's eye they both quickly looked away. It'd be more likely _she_ would purposefully fail her OWLs before she went out with James.

"I bet it's Snivellus, he's always belittling us, I bet he's brainwashed her." Sirius said while checking out his nails in a very haughty fashion. James' eyes turned fierce as he glared at the table.

"But what about Sandy? Didn't you like her? I remember she wasn't all bad when I dated her," Sirius continued, waggling his eyebrows. Before James could answer, Harry blurted,

"You have a girlfriend James? You don't tell me anything!"

His brother looked uncomfortable as he answered, "I dated her for like three weeks in the beginning of the semester… She was OK, but, well…" Harry understood why he hadn't known, James had been together with her while they'd been fighting.

"But well what? What was wrong with her?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"She… well, I mean, she was fine and everything… But she wasn't Lily." His brother answered, staring intently at a specific spot on the table. Sirius frowned incomprehensively at James, but refrained from commenting. Harry felt himself smiling at his brother and next to him he felt Remus do the same. He didn't look for Peter's reaction, but he didn't care anyway. Merlin, James was really serious about her… Until now, he'd thought it was more a game for his brother, getting the one girl who he couldn't have. But this, this changed it all.

"Well, if it's meant to be James, I'm sure you'll end up together," Harry said, and his brother gave him a genuine smile.

"But how can you like just one girl? Sometimes, I just don't get you at all, Prongs." Sirius interrupted again.

"At least I'm not a womanizer! Another few months and you'll be through all possible girls!"

"I can't help it that they get boring. It's good in the beginning, and after a few weeks, you've done all the interesting stuff, and they're clingy and annoying."

"Maybe if you just go through your relationship slower, Sirius, they wouldn't get boring as soon?" Remus suggested.

Sirius gaped at him, "And do what, talk with them? I can only just survive as it is! Besides, if a relationship lasts longer not only is that worse than suicide, but girls will think I want to get serious, which I don't."

Harry stared incomprehensively at Sirius. Across from him James looked bored, as though they'd had this discussion before.

"Well, if that's what you think Sirius, then just go ahead with what you're doing now, I guess." Remus answered, before turning back to his book.

"I will, thanks." Sirius said, pushing his book aside, favoring to stare over at another table with giggling girls, probably looking for his next conquest.

Three weeks passed since that interesting conversation in the library, and Harry noticed that even the Marauders seemed to take their work seriously. Harry had sometimes joined them with studying, but he was so stumped at their work attitude that he himself couldn't concentrate much. Therefore he had gotten together with Regulus some times, whom he hadn't seen in what felt like forever, but made sure to spend time with Noah and some of his other dorm mates as well. Soon enough schedules for the exams were passed out to the fifth and seventh years.

"Aww this bloody sucks," James said, staring at the piece of parchment. Harry looked over his brother's shoulder.

"I've got the majority of the exams in the first week!"

Indeed, he did. Harry studied the schedule.

Week 1

Monday: Charms

Tuesday: Potions

Wednesday: Astronomy, Arithmancy

Thursday: Herbology

Friday: Care of Magical Creatures, Mugglestudies

Week 2

Monday: History of Magic

Tuesday: Ancient Runes

Wednesday: Defense against the Dark Arts

Thursday: Transfiguration

Friday: Divination

"Well with only History of Magic, DADA and Transfiguration, it means you'll be less busy in the end, which is good," Harry commented. James gave him a look.

"Only you could be positive about something like exams."

"Exactly," Remus said dryly, "Better to let him walm in self-pity for a few moments, Harry. You should know that by now." Harry and Remus shared a conspiratory smirk while James spluttered indignantly and Sirius and Peter sniggered.

"Well, at least I'll be off while you still have your own exams to look forward to!" James stuck out his tongue.

Harry laughed, "Somehow I think that's more consoling for you than offensive to me!"

After that James blatantly ignored Harry, instead turning back to Remus.

"Moony old friend, I wondered if you could do me a favor?"

"That depends," Remus said, clearly weary and suspicious.

"Well, I was thinking," his brother continued pleasantly oblivious, "since you do your prefect rounds with Lily, if you could put in a few good words for me? Then I'll ask her out after the exams; once all the stress is gone I'm sure she'll be so delighted she'll accept."

Harry and Sirius shared a look of amusement, while Remus looked very doubting.

"Uhm… I must say I rather value my limbs remaining intact."

"Aww but Moony! You're the only one of us she'll talk to, if anyone can do this it's you!"

"I don't know Prongs…"

"Please? Then I'll make sure that mutt doesn't jump at you again next round, cause he thinks he's so funny." James glanced at Sirius, whose turn it was now to be offended. Harry faked a look of cluelessness at his brother's retort, his mind already picturing the full moon scene James described.

"…Alright. I'll try," Remus sighed.

For the rest of breakfast James looked exceptionally gleeful, and Remus exceptionally doomed.

The weekend passed and suddenly it was OWL time. When Harry walked in for breakfast that morning he saw James and Sirius comfortably chatting away as though they didn't have a care in the world, Remus was buried in his charms book which he had propped up against the milk jug, his mouth open and the fork with a piece of bacon on it halfway to his mouth, and Peter was sweating nervously, flipping pages through his own book and eyes darting into every direction. Further down the table he saw Lily in a similar position as Remus, albeit more graceful. Containing a grin he decided to join them. James and Sirius warmly welcomed him and he thought he heard a vague hum from Remus. Peter didn't greet him at all.

Once breakfast drew to an end even James couldn't hide the twinge of nervousness, and as Harry got up along with the rest of the third years, he sent James a winning smile that he saw cheered his brother up slightly. He wished the rest good luck as well before walking to his class.

However, he needn't have worried. Three fourths of the Marauders were confident about how the exam went, and Sirius couldn't even contain himself when he said that if all the exams would be this easy, he'd get 'Outstanding' on all his OWLs. Only Peter didn't seem very happy with how things went, but didn't dare mention it in front of the victorious Marauders.

While the Marauders remained happy (or in James and Sirius' case, cocky) about how they did, Harry meanwhile started focusing on his own exams. He was determined to keep up his record of constantly earning 'outstanding', and he put his extra studying on hold. He had meanwhile finished the better part of fourth year material, and though still not challenging, he did notice he went through it less quickly than the previous study years. Apart from his studying he only had his spell-studying, since the Quidditch season was also over. For the third time in a row, Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup, a lot of the credit going to James and Harry.

Meanwhile, the memory of the Marauders' post- DADA OWL actions haunted Harry's mind. It wasn't uncommon to hear about the Marauders hexing someone, especially Severus, but this memory in particularly stung Harry. He didn't know why, maybe because it caused such a dramatic change in how he'd always pictured his parents. He thought about interfering, about doing something to prevent it happening. But on the other hand, this particular scene caused a chain of event that, at least in his universe, it affected the course of his parents' lives and also the war. No matter how hard it was to do nothing, maybe it was still a better idea to keep out of it? Aside from Harry's doubts on what he should do, he had classes at the time that the DADA OWL ended, so that pretty much decided it.

On that dreaded Wednesday afternoon Harry was subdued, causing Noah to give him quizzical glances every time he didn't get a reaction out of him. He remained this way the whole day, didn't react to Jugson and McTavish' taunts, didn't answer any questions in class, and once the classes were over he went up to the Common Room. He didn't want to be around the aftermath of James' and Sirius' actions, and instead he was fully intent to study his Arithmancy material. However, the scene he had witnessed in Snape's memory kept resurfacing, and if he thought he had felt bad back in fifth year, it was nothing compared to now. In fifth year he hadn't even liked Snape, and he hadn't really known his father and didn't have to look him into the eye. Now things were completely different. He considered Severus his friend, and James was his brother, with whom he was closer than anyone. Only he, the famous Harry Potter, would be able to work himself into such a weird position.

Due to everything going on with the Marauders Harry hadn't even given the Lestrange incident much thought. He'd only encountered the Slytherin once since that evening, and it was in a busy hallway. He'd looked at Harry coldly, but with calculation in his eyes, and Harry had decided to keep his distance whenever the Slytherin was near. He hadn't told anyone what had transpired between them, and given the current situation he was in with Severus and the Marauders he didn't feel like bringing it up either. Luckily in a few months Lestrange would be graduating, and Harry would hopefully never have to see him again.

Harry sighed. He heaved himself up from his armchair went downstairs for dinner, with a feeling of having lead in his stomach. On first glance it seemed like just another dinner, but when he glanced at Severus he saw the Slytherin sitting with his group of fellow Death Eaters, though not participating in their jeering conversation. He was quite as subdued as Harry was, glancing over to the Gryffindor table every now and then. Following his line of vision, Harry saw Lily. He couldn't quite see what she was feeling, for she was trying to cover it up by acting normal. However, he could see her friends talking to her in what looked like whispered voices, comforting her. She, too, was looking at the table, and as Harry got closer he saw her eyes were rather bright as she glanced first at the Slytherin table, and then glared at the Marauders.

Harry took his seat next to Noah and studied his brother and his friends. He half expected them to look gleeful, especially James, now that he had come in between Sev and Lily as well. But even the Marauders were rather quiet. Remus and Sirius were talking none too loudly (which, concerning the Marauders, in itself was pretty rare), Peter was eating as if he didn't have a care in the world, and James was lost deep in thought as he played with his food. He had his elbow on the table and his head resting in his hand, looking quite dejected and didn't even bother to participate in the conversation.

"It'd be nice if you at least say hello back, you know, just to check if you're still alive."

Harry blinked. He turned his head to find an annoyed Noah looking boredly at him.

"Sorry."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Where have you been all afternoon? Couldn't find you anywhere in the castle."

"I was up in the Common Room."

An uncomfortable silence fell and Conner and Mia, who were sitting with Noah, started talking quietly with each other.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Harry asked, the knot in his stomach tightening.

Noah looked uncomfortable. "Nothing much… Just your brother got into another fight with Snape."

"Oh." Harry answered. "Was it bad?"

"Yeah, kind of… They cursed Snape a couple of times until Lily Evans tried to stop them again. She helped, but Snape called her… you know… the bad word for Muggleborns. And now they're fighting."

Harry turned back to his dinner, and started eating. His eyes wandered to Severus again, who was staring at Lily now. He felt bad for Sev, he was so crazy about her and now he'd blown it all.

"But they'll probably make up again won't they? They were pretty close, after all." Mia said in a small voice.

"I don't know about that," Noah piped, "she looked pretty unforgiving after he called her that."

"So you three saw it all?" Harry asked dejectedly. Three guilty faces started back at him.

"Well," Mia started again, "it was such a lovely day today we thought we'd sit in the sun after classes, and we didn't have Ancient Runes like you. Apparently, they had similar ideas."

"So what happened after Sev called Lily that?" Harry wondered.

"Evans kind of insulted him as well. James used _Levicorpus_ again," here Harry and Noah tensed, both knowing whose spell it really was, " and Snape had these dirty underpants on, so she insulted him by saying he should wash them. Then she walked away, and James, who was annoyed because Evans turned his date-offer down _again_, turned back and cursed him again."

"How long did this continue?"

"Uhm, well, James hexed Snape again and tried to take off his underpants. They just started coming off when Flitwick came in and stopped them. So, luckily, Snape was spared that humiliation… Or, rather we were spared being disturbed for life, whichever you prefer." Conner finished with half a smile, trying to cheer up the mood. Harry smiled back, appreciating the effort, but still feeling miserable.

Later in the Common Room he sat with Noah and helped his friend with his Arithmancy homework. Every now and then he cast a glance at the Marauders, where James and Sirius were goofing around, transfiguring everything around them as practice for their exam the next day. They acted as though nothing had happened. Lily had already retreated up to bed, but Harry's interest was piqued when he saw one of Lily's friends, Mary McDonald, hurrying into the Common Room and up to the dormitory. A few moments later Lily came out, who was already in her dressing gown, looking indifferent as she marched downstairs and out of the Common Room. Harry wasn't the only one whose attention she'd caught, for James was looking at the portrait hole with interest, as were several others in the Common Room. About five minutes later Lily came back in, eyes downcast but determined, and walked back up to her dormitory.

Harry sighed and leaned back into his armchair, knowing exactly what had just transpired on the other side of the portrait. He had witnessed part of it in Snape's memory just before he went into the forest to challenge Voldemort. He wondered if he should talk to Lily, to try and have her make up with Severus. He resolved to talk with her the next day.

"Look, Lily," he started, after having found her hidden behind a large book in the Common Room and quickly took the vacated seat opposite her, "I heard what happened yesterday. I'm really sorry about it."

"Sorry," she said in a strong voice, but Harry couldn't help but notice she wasn't looking at him, "why should you be sorry? You didn't have anything to do with it. It was Severus who called me Mudblood."

"But I'm sure it was just a spur of the moment thing, he doesn't-"

"And that makes it okay to say it?" Lily turned her eyes to him, and Harry's feelings sunk at the brightness in them.

"Harry, I appreciate what you're trying to do, really I do. But I've thought about this so much yesterday, and the fact that it slipped out like that means that somewhere, deep inside, he does consider me as such. How can I be true friends with someone who thinks that of me, albeit unconsciously?"

"But no matter what, he does care for you. Why would he risk being friends with you for so long if he really thought that lowly of you?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter either. The bottom line stays the same: he considers me a Mudblood."

"Will you stop saying that?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed, "One day you're going to believe it yourself."

Lily smiled sadly. "Harry, that's the point. Muggleborn, Mudblood, it's the same, just one has a nicer ring to it. But in the end, I am a Mudblood, and proud of it! No-one can make me ashamed of who I am, so what do I care how they call me?"

"When did you start getting so wise?" Harry grumbled, shaking his head. Lily laughed.

"Since I haven't spoken to you for ages, apparently! It's been what, three months?"

"Yea, something like that," Harry said absentmindedly. "Lily, don't you think that if you give it some time, you can be friends with Sev again? We both know that he is a good person, just one who's interested in the Dark Arts." Harry fumbled with the hem of his sleeves.

"I know, Harry… But I've pretended for so long, and he hangs around with all those creep Slytherins so much. Sometimes I wonder if, two years from now, I can even recognize him as my friend or if he'll have changed too much then. If we keep being friends, it'll only be rougher between us, and what about after Hogwarts? What about the war? Every time we've discussed it, he's never denied wanting to join Voldemort. We can't stay friends forever, so why would I give it another try if I already know the outcome?"

Harry sighed, "Is there really nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Lily smiled sadly, "Sorry, but once I make a decision I stick to it."

"Well, I guess that's a good trait. Too bad it applies in this situation." He smiled and Lily laughed, for what was probably the first time since yesterday.

"How'd your Transfiguration go by the way?"

"Oh it went fine, the written part went pretty good and the practical was very nice. But Merlin, am I glad it's over!" She gave a big sigh and leaned back into her armchair, arms spread wide. Harry laughed.

XXXXXX

Just as the fifth years' exams finished, Harry's began. It was a hectic week, but all in all he felt confident on how he had done. Only Ancient Runes he was unsure if he had managed to score an O, but hopefully with some luck he would receive a piece of parchment with straight O's on it. The Marauders were loud again, necessitating McGonagall to give them a detention even in their last week at Hogwarts, but James and Sirius didn't seem to mind. Sirius had, however, found a new love.

"Just look, Harry! The curvy flows, the beautiful sounds, and the way she thrives! I bet only a broomstick could keep up with her!" Sirius let out a wistful sigh while Harry muffled his laughter.

"Yes, Sirius, I've never seen such a beautiful… motorbike."

"I know! And look at this picture, it's a black one, but she still looks sexy eh?"

"Sure Sirius." Harry shook his head. Ever since they had covered transportation devices in Mugglestudies, Sirius had been hyper about getting his own motorbike.

"Dear sweet professor Trevia gave me several posters of motorbikes, I can't wait to hang them up on my wall! Should liven up the place."

"But I thought you only had to spend one more summer at home anyway?"

"Yea, but might as well still try for a heart attack as long as I'm shut up there, right?" Sirius said haughtily. Harry frowned, already feeling sorry for Regulus and what he'd have to go through this summer.

As it was now the final week grades started trickling in, and Harry was very pleased to receive O's for all his subjects. He also took some time to read up on some last-minute things he wanted to know for his spell-studying; he wouldn't get to do that much this summer, after all. On one such an evening, he took a book to the familiar table in the back of the library, fully intent on getting some time and space for himself. To his surprise though, the table was already taken – by Severus.

Harry froze, out of shock and surprise. He hadn't been confronted with the Slytherin since before the post-DADA OWL happenings. Part of him wanted to turn on his heel and flee, but another part desperately wanted to tell his old friend it would be all right. Sev didn't look too good, although to an outsider he looked as if he was immersed in his book, Harry knew well enough that his mind was elsewhere. He looked paler than normal, and rather as if he hadn't been eating well. But most noticeable, he looked lonely, as if he was trying to shelter himself from the outside world.

After a moment Severus, sensing his presence, suddenly looked up, having a deathly glare ready to scare the crap out of the intruder. But the moment Sev saw him, he, too, stiffened.

"Hey," Harry said softly.

"Hey."

That small word was more than Harry had gotten out of him in all that time, and suddenly, all grudges against the Slytherin seemed to fall away.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked, slowly walking toward him. He took it as an encouraging thought that he hadn't been sent another death glare.

"Fine," Severus sneered.

But it didn't affect Harry. He was standing next to Severus, the Slytherin looking up at him as though wanting to hide his emotions, but unable to. At least, unable to hide them from Harry. He lay a comforting hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Actually, I don't think you are. Not at all."

Severus looked away. "What are you doing here? I thought I'd made myself clear about our friendship."

"Yes, you made it very clear. But I can't help but wonder if it's really what you want."

Severus turned to glare at him, but not yet a death glare. Harry took a seat next to him.

"And who are you to judge that?"

"It's just my opinion, I didn't say it was universal truth."

"Brat. You hang around Slytherins too much."

This made Harry smile. "Sev, I'm not here to tell you how sorry I am, or whatever you want to hear from me. But you should know that whenever James uses that spell, I regret telling him. Especially if he uses it on you. But even with magic, I can't change the past. Only what I will do in the future. I learned from this, and I intend not to repeat it." Harry held steady eye contact, willing Severus to understand and forgive him. He saw a _click_ in those onyx orbs, and knew, he knew Severus understood now and was willing to forgive him.

"And even if I did forgive you, what difference would it make? I fail to see how we can resume our friendship so long as Potter is around." Severus had a particular disgusted sneer now that he said Potter.

"We'll find a way to that later," Harry said firmly, "but right now I can't stand seeing you like this. I hate what happened between you and Lily, and I tried talking to her, but…"

"You tried to convince her to remain friends, even after how I treated you?"

Harry caught Severus' surprised and calculating eyes. "Yes."

Severus looked away.

"I didn't want to call her Mudblood you know. I think she's better than that."

"I know," Harry said softly. "Why did you?"

"It just… slipped out. Sounds stupid, but it did. If _Potter_ hadn't provoked me so…" He said Potter with a dangerously low growl.

"Well," Harry hesitated, "I agree James played his part, but in the end it's you and you alone who called her that. And she realizes this, she thinks that the reason that you called her that must be because somewhere inside, you do view her as such. Even if you might be unaware of it."

"I might view others as such, but some Muggleborns really are dim-witted. However, Lily is different." Severus looked away again and Harry didn't ask him to elaborate on that comment. He knew what Sev felt for her.

"I'm sorry this happened, Sev. I know it doesn't help, but I still am. Couldn't you try to make up with her during the summer? You two live near each other."

"She told me before she was planning on staying with a friend as much as possible, so as to avoid that horrid sister of hers. She won't be at home much."

"Oh."

"Which leaves me bored and alone at my cherished old house."

"Is that sarcastic?"

"Very."

"How come?" Harry asked.

Severus frowned as he chose his words carefully. "My father isn't too fond of magic. He's Muggle."

Harry smiled bitterly. "Know what you mean. At the orphanage, where I lived before I moved in with the Potters, people weren't too keen on my magical accidents either."

"How did they react?" Severus looked at him with a shrewd interest, and Harry took inspiration from his Dursley years.

"Well, sometimes something happened at school, and they would make me go without dinner, or spend a day locked up in my room. They yelled at me a lot, called me freak and such. But it doesn't matter anymore now." Harry shrugged.

"They didn't abuse you, did they?" Sev asked with an angry look on his face, that had Harry taken aback.

"They never physically hurt me… Sometimes I wonder if I was verbally abused, but they didn't hit me. Why? Does your dad lay his hands on you?"

Severus looked uncomfortable, and Harry gasped, "Sev, you should tell someone! Maybe the ministry can do something, or you can move in with another family-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I said no. He's never beat me or anything, and the occasional slap I don't care about. Either way, I won't leave my mother alone with that bastard. Once I'm of age I'll do something back to him, and my revenge will be as sweet as Drooble's Best Blowing Gum."

"But Sev, what if it gets worse this summer? What if something really bad happens?"

"I'll live through it. I always do."

With that statement Harry looked down. Merlin, Severus had it bad. And on top of his home situation, James and Sirius were treating him the way they were… Harry fisted his hands in anger.

"Just promise me something."

"Depends."

"Write me this summer. About how you're coping, what you're doing, and especially if things get worse at your place. I'd welcome you to our house, but… well, for obvious reasons I can't." Harry finished. Severus looked weirdly at him.

"You're really over everything I did to you these past weeks?"

"I don't hold childish grudges."

Severus seemed to think over it a moment. "Very well. In that case, I want to… apologize, Harry. I've behaved ashamedly and I certainly wouldn't have taken me back. I really appreciate what you're doing."

Severus looked at him and, for the first time in weeks, Harry smiled a true smile.

**7.469 words… Hope that's satisfying to you all! **

**You wouldn't believe how many angry comments I got about James' behavior… Poor James haha! I'd never thought I'd be so convincing in writing a bully, quite the opposite; it was the part of this story I was most worried about writing.**

**As to answer some of your comments… I didn't specifically mention it, but the Marauders are aware that Regulus and Harry are friends, though they don't know how close they really are. They haven't tried to stop Harry being friends with him because, somewhere, Sirius does have a soft spot for his brother (this will be elaborated on later), which is also why the Marauders don't hex Regulus even though he's a Slytherin.**

**I was also interested to read that a couple of you spotted a future plot line that I hinted at last chapter… Good job you guys!**

**Also, here's your chance to see YOUR**** IDEA**** in this story! Let me know how you picture Sirius' arrival at the Potters after he ran away from home, cause I desperately need some inspiration for this scene :D.**

**Also another ****question**** for you; I'm increasingly becoming a fan of BBC's Merlin series, and I've been searching for fanfics which are a Merlin/Harry Potter crossover, with a Merlin/Harry romance. I don't have much luck finding them though; do you know any good ones? It's so frustrating I've even thought about writing one myself!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**

**Over and out,**

**HarryPotterBlack7**


	16. Summer Vacation in France

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Summer Vacation Abroad**

It was a summer like no other.

And perhaps it was the best he'd ever had, he concluded, as he lay spread out with his arms behind his head and enjoying the sun. Next to him, James was lying on a blanket as well, reading _Quidditch Enquiries_ and ruffling his hair absentmindedly every now and then. A warm sun was shining into their faces, the soft sound of waves filled his ears, and around him he could hear cries from playing children.

"I've decided that I love the beach," Harry sighed absentmindedly.

The moment James and Harry had stepped foot into the house Charlus and Dorea had announced they had planned a family vacation to Fréjus in the south of France. Both boys had been very excited; James hadn't been abroad since he was twelve and Harry - well, he had never even been abroad. They were spending two weeks there and it was pure heaven, filled with sun, relaxation, sports, and good food. Harry had even had the privilege of introducing James to soccer, who just couldn't understand the fun of kicking a black and white ball around on the ground. However, when they started playing, it turned out James couldn't continue his cocky behavior because Harry was beating him big-time. Not that Harry was such a star at the sport, but at least he had _some_ experience in it, whereas James had none. It had been particularly amusing to see James kicking his leg high into the air, intent on giving the ball flying towards him a well-aimed kick, and instead missing, losing his balance in his enthusiasm, and falling onto the ground. Harry had been laughing for a good five minutes: James Potter, resident Quidditch star at Hogwarts, tried kicking a ball and instead fell flat onto his arse. James indignantly claimed there was something wrong with the sport, and not him.

"We should ask mum and dad to do this again next year," James said.

"Yea we should, and I think it's good for Charlus to be away from the ministry for a bit too. They're working him overtime."

"No complaints there. He's not the youngest, yet they keep sending him out as if he's some young fit twenty-somethinger."

"But he's not _old_ either," Harry thought for a moment, "is he?", and James laughed.

"I mean- well, you know, er…" Harry spluttered, which did nothing to stop James' laughter. Feeling uncomfortable, he went into sitting position, James following his lead.

"No, Harry, he's not old… But he isn't as young as you'd estimate him to be either."

"Oh," Harry said embarrassedly.

He looked to his right and saw James observing at a group of teenagers in the distance. They were Muggles by the looks of it; the guys were playing volleyball and several cheering girls surrounded them, and some others sitting down enjoying the sun.

"Is that another weird Muggle sport they're playing Harry?"

"Yes, it's called volleyball. I'm surprised you recognized it as different from soccer," Harry teased.

"Well, they're using a different colored ball."

Harry looked at James.

"Are you serious? You only recognize it as different because of the ball's color?" Harry said incredulously.

"Yea. I told you, Muggle sports are just weird."

Groaning with disbelief and amusement, Harry threw himself back down on his blanket. James grinned cockily at him.

"Hey Harry, that girl's looking at you."

Harry opened his eyes and looked towards where James nodded his head. One of the volleyball girls looking at him quickly looked away and started chatting busily with her friend. James turned his back to the girl, facing Harry, to hide his laughter.

"Glad to amuse you so, my dear brother." Harry said dryly.

"Do you think she's hot?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted uncomfortably, wishing James would just leave it alone.

"Why don't we go over there? I'm sure she'd like to play voulybal-"

"Oh, look at the time!" Harry jumped up, "Dorea wanted us home by now, we should really go, _Jamesie_."

"Oi!" James cried, jumping up as well. "I knew Sirius would be a bad influence on you!" Harry noticed some surrounding people were looking at them, the volleyball gang included.

"Yea yea yea, now let's go." Harry waved his brother's tantrum away.

"I should drag you over there just for pay-back." He heard James mutter under his breath. Harry picked up his blanket and waved the sand out of it, James doing the same. Then he quickly led his brother to the small path going from the beach to the campsite, back to their cabin.

The family of four went out for dinner in another nearby-town, and Harry had long decided French food was one-of-a-kind. It was cooked deliciously, a real feast for the taste buds, but after their first dinner Harry decided it to be wise not to ask what he was actually eating. James, on the other hand, enjoyed wracking his brother's nerves by asking the waiter questions about every meal on the menu, proceeded by him choosing the most 'exotic' dish, to put it nicely.

The next few days they explored some of the local wizarding history and did some sightseeing. Harry thoroughly enjoyed handling the Muggle-related things such as paying for tickets, getting the right bus, and finding the way with a non-magical map. Apparently most maps in the wizarding world shouted out directions to its holder, so Charlus and Dorea were quite lost having to follow a plain piece of paper.

Family vacations were the best, he decided. It was the same kind of experience as his first summer at the Burrow, except that this was his own family he was spending it with. Thanks to all their quality time together he and James had also patched up some of the roughness in their relationship, courtesy of the previous school year. They were now back to normal and Harry enjoyed that they were getting a more grown-up relationship. When they first met James had been thirteen and Harry eleven, and they had mostly joked and had fun together (with the occasional serious moments), but now James was sixteen and Harry almost fourteen, and they were acquiring a more adult relationship.

"Hey Har, there's that girl again." James said, smirking

'Well, maybe not quite as mature as I'd thought,' Harry sighed and looked over to where his brother was pointing. Indeed, the girl who's attention he'd caught at the beach was standing with a group of friends a few yards away. The Potters would be leaving the day after tomorrow, and so James and Harry had seized their chance when the weekly Friday night disco was being held to celebrate the end of their vacation.

"You could snog her, there'd be no strings attached since we leave on Sunday." Harry raised his eyebrows and James visibly paused in his sentence. "OK, scratch that, that was a very Sirius thing to say."

Harry laughed. "I was gonna say, that's not quite my style." With Harry still sniggering, James laughed along, sipping some of his drink.

"Have you had a girlfriend yet, Harry?" James asked.

"No, not yet. Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just curious. Because there was that time during spring when, you know, we didn't get on too well, I thought maybe I'd missed something. After all, you didn't know anything about my relationship with Sandy until later."

"Yea, that's true. Has she been your only girlfriend up till now?"

"Yea, kind of…I snogged one other girl, but we were never involved… It's just always been…"

"Lily." Harry finished for him.

"Yes." James agreed. "You probably think I'm stupid; Sirius doesn't understand it either."

"I don't think you're stupid," Harry smiled, "I actually think it's romantic of you. And I personally wouldn't go to Sirius for love advice, sometimes I doubt he even understands what a real relationship is."

James laughed, "You've got a point there, little brother."

Harry pouted, "I am not little, if I ever was I certainly am not anymore."

This caused James to grin even wider, "You'll always be my little brother to me; deal with it. It won't ever change."

Harry pretended to heave a big sigh. James made to punch Harry in the arm, but as he moved his own arm his elbow he hit a girl just passing by, causing her drink to spill all over her. The surprised and embarrassed look that crossed his brother's face made Harry smirk.

"Oh! I'm sorry, here, let me help you." James quickly bent over to pick up her cup from the ground.

"It's ok, you didn't do it on purpose," the girl mumbled.

James was looking at the girl, and Harry could see his internal struggle: it was so easy to just get out his wand and dry her shirt (never mind the underage restriction). Suddenly James grinned his roguish grin, making the girl blush upon seeing it.

"I beg you to accept my sincerest apologies, m'lady, and plead that you let me buy you another beverage." James made an abundant bow that had the girl giggling, and Harry rolled his eyes as he saw she had immediately fallen for James' charm.

"Be right back," James whispered and Harry shook his head in amusement. He leaned on a bar table standing next to him and watched as James chatted with the Muggle girl at the bar, ruffling his hair every now and then. The girl could hardly look away. Harry almost felt sorry for her, knowing James only liked the attention and she didn't even stand a chance because of Lily.

"Hello."

Harry jumped slightly in surprise, looking to his right and seeing the volleyball girl from before.

"Err, hi," He answered, mentally kicking himself for his stupid greeting.

"Weren't you at the beach earlier?" She asked a bit shyly.

"Yea, yea I was there, well; we, I was with my brother. You were with the people playing volleyball right?"

The girl smiled, "Yes! Do you play?"

"I know the sport, but I haven't played it often."

"And your brother?"

"Uhm, he's a special case, I suppose. He hadn't heard of the sport before."

A surprised look crossed her face and Harry couldn't blame her, to a Muggle it must sound ridiculous that a boy of sixteen had never heard of volleyball.

"So he's never played before?"

"Nope, he hasn't."

"Would you like to play a game with us?"

Harry was slightly startled at the question. Harry had already opened his mouth with a retort, but the unexpected question threw him off.

"Sure we'd like to!" Another voice exclaimed. Harry saw James had returned from the bar, the girl still next to him. The girl Harry had been talking to looked pleasantly surprised.

"Only thing is, we'd have to do it tomorrow, cause we're leaving on Sunday."

"Oh," She looked momentarily disappointed, before brightening up again. "I'm sure that's fine. Tomorrow around one o'clock then? I'm Emily, by the way," she said, shyly shaking Harry's hand and then James', while both introduced themselves. The girl James had been talking to introduced herself as Chloë, and apparently she was part of the volleyball group as well. Soon both girls departed back to their group, Emily looking back over her shoulder and giving Harry a smile.

"Well, that was fun," James commented.

Harry looked at him.

"What?" He asked indignantly.

"I sure hope your volleyball skills will be better than you soccer ones."

XXXXX

The next morning Harry was giving James a small briefing on the sport, not that James was an easy pupil, mind you.

"I don't get it, why would you punch a ball into the air with your arms? That's so illogical, in Quidditch it's considered tactless because it hurts and it's harder to steer the ball."

Harry rolled his eyes, but remained patient.

"It's not particularly about steering the ball, but keeping it up in the air. As a Chaser, that's something you should understand."

James grumbled something, and Harry had the feeling he shouldn't mind that he hadn't been able to hear it.

"And you really dive for the ground, as long as you can keep the ball in the air?"

"Yes, another thing that you, our resident Quidditch star, should understand easily."

"I think that's more your area of expertise; I don't care to count how often you've given me a near heart attack with your dives to catch the Snitch."

At this statement, Harry felt oddly touched.

"So: three passes per team, before you have to smash it to the ground on the other teams' side?" James summed up.

"Yes."

"I have a feeling I'm gonna enjoy the smashing part!"

Harry laughed and the two brothers made their way to the beach. They easily spotted the group from before, with several people already playing. When they approached Emily immediately spotted them and introduced them to the group, who were all very welcoming. James, of course, easily fit in with his easy going personality, and Harry took to following his lead. Oddly enough, James seemed to get on with Muggles quite easily, and Harry only needed to stomp on his foot once when he was about to ask what the heck Scrabble was.

When it was game-time Harry took off his shirt so he was only in his swimming trunks and took a position on the court. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Emily checking him out and he felt slightly uncomfortable. Not that he looked bad; quite the contrary, compared to how he looked when he was fourteen before, he had made major improvements. He was better nourished, taller, more filled out muscle-wise due to his continuous Quidditch practice during summer, and thanks to this vacation he was nicely tanned as well. But, jeez, all the guys here were shirtless, there should be plenty for the girl to look at!

Volleyball, Harry concluded, was a very fun sport. He enjoyed serving, smashing, and even keeping the ball up with his arms wasn't so bad. He dove for the ball a few times and even though the sand scratched at his skin, the pride he felt at keeping the ball from hitting the ground more than made up for it. They switched teams several times and mixed boys and girls alike. James also seemed to enjoy the sport, and Harry was thankful he wasn't making a fool of himself like he had with soccer. He was actually pretty good at it, most likely because of his experience as Chaser.

As evening drew near both Potters were invited for the barbeque, but politely declined, since Charlus and Dorea had found a nice chic restaurant to go to to finish off the vacation. During dinner James was busy telling his parents all about the weird Muggle sport volleyball, but, of course, that he had mastered it immediately and scored many points with his smashes.

On Sunday morning the Potter heirs, both sufficiently tanned and high spirited thanks to the vacation, side along apparated with their parents back to England.

XXXXXX

_Harry,_

_It's good to hear you enjoyed your stay in France. The part about local wizarding history you described, concerning why staffs were switched for wands, sounds particularly interesting. We could look into it further during our studies. Despite not being able to practice magic, I have been working on some more ideas for spells – I am sure we will discuss it further at Hogwarts._

_Summer here has been less than pleasant, considering the lack of my usual company. However, a pen pal is a nice change to the monotone chain of events here. I appreciate your concern in your previous letter, but I assure you, everything at my house is as it has always been._

_S._

Harry sighed. He had been pleasantly surprised this morning when the family owl, Hector, had reappeared with a letter from Severus. True to his word, Harry had written him about how he was doing, and asking questions how Severus' summer was going. All the usual things friends write, in his opinion. Trust Severus to reply with such a short note, only commenting on what Harry had written, assuring him everything was fine at his house when it obviously was not, and not asking any questions in return on how Harry was doing.

It was evening and Harry was sitting at his expensive looking mahogany desk in front of a window. It was late at night and he was already wearing his pajama's and ready for bed. Even though he'd gotten the letter this morning, he decided to wait until night to open his letter in case James came bursting into his room. Harry folded the letter and put it in his night cabinet before grabbing a new piece of parchment. He bit on the back of his quill, thinking what he could write Sev in return. He wanted to get the other boy to open up more, which, Sev being a Slytherin, was proving to be quite a chore.

As Harry wondered what write Sev, he suddenly grinned - his OWLs! Almost a week ago James had received his OWL results, and as expected he had done very well. James, whose ambition it was to become an Auror like his father, had received all O's in the needed subjects: DADA, Transfiguration (no surprise there), Charms, Potions and Herbology. He'd also received an O in one of his extra subjects, Arithmancy, and the rest (Astronomy, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures), he's received an E. Charlus and Dorea had been extremely pleased, and James had gotten a whole new set of Quidditch gear, his own magical camera, and Charlus even took him with him to the Auror office for a day so James could see what it was really like. Harry was interested to observe that upon return James seemed more determined than ever to pursue this particular career.

Suddenly Harry was interrupted from his writing by a commotion downstairs. Curious, Harry got up and looked around the corner of his door, James coming out of his own room at the same time.

"Do you think something's going on downstairs?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we find out?" His brother answered. Just as the Potter brothers reached the end of the grand staircase Dorea entered the hallway breathlessly, looking surprised at their appearance.

"What are you two doing out of bed? Never mind, come along, it seems like we're having a guest."

James and Harry shared an intrigued look, and upon entering the sitting room Harry got another light-bulb moment while James cried, "Sirius!"

"Hey mate," Sirius said, a crooked smile on his tired face. He looked worn and rather exhausted, as if he'd just been through an ordeal.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yea I'm fine, thanks Har."

Meanwhile James walked up to him and gave him a brotherly hug, which Sirius tiredly accepted. Harry went and did the same, noting how cold Sirius felt, which didn't ease his worries for his friend.

"What are you doing here? I had no idea you were coming over!"

"Well," Sirius' smile fell slightly, "It was unexpected, I had some more ah, issues, with my family. I decided to take you up on your offer to come here," Sirius smiled.

"Great! It's good seeing you, I was slightly worried when you didn't answer my letters…"

"My dear sweet Mum forbade me any contact with you guys, so it was already a great start of the summer."

"Ah," James said, wincing.

"Sirius dear, why don't you go and take a warm shower upstairs, it will do you good," Dorea said, patting away an imagined wrinkle in Sirius' robes, "I'll get you some of James' old pajama's, and we should have a spare toothbrush-"

"Oh that's alright, I've got my stuff right here," Sirius said, smiling for the first time as he retrieved a small box out of his robes, such a size that it fit comfortably in the palm of his hand. Harry took a closer looked and saw what looked like a miniature of Sirius' trunk.

"But- Oh Sirius, you shouldn't have used magic, you're not allowed to use it outside of school yet! You should have called on us dear, we would have been happy to collect you _and_ your things."

"Aw that's very kind, Mrs. P," Sirius said charmingly, "But they say you're allowed to use magic in life threatening situations, so I deemed it necessary."

At this statement Dorea looked worried, but Sirius' airy expression caused her not to question him further.

Charlus proceeded to order the House Elves to prepare the bedroom next to James' and in the mean time Sirius took a shower. Harry took a spot on James' bed, a king-sized bed big enough for two people to sleep more than comfortably. James joined him and the two quietly talked about Sirius' sudden arrival and what could have driven him to come at this hour. Twenty minutes later a much more relaxed Sirius arrived to join them, his hair still damp from the shower. It didn't take them long to get into the story of what triggered Sirius' arrival.

"My Mum, of course. That old hag gets more unbearable every summer."

"What did she do?" Harry asked quietly.

"What didn't she do? It already started at the beginning of summer, she forbade me any contact with you guys which already ticked me off. I snuck a letter to Moony anyway but she found out and I tell you, the paintings were almost falling off the wall with her screeching."

James chuckled, "How eloquent, Padfoot."

Sirius grinned, and Harry could already see the change in Sirius now that he was back in this familiar setting again.

"What other stunts did she pull?"

Sirius snorted, "Just the typical, nagging that I'm not a proper Pureblood and certainly not worthy to be the Head of the Black family. She thought I needed better educating in the Dark Arts, and didn't fail to mention during every breakfast how Voldemort has the proper idea about things. It was nauseating how she would praise his newest propaganda on Muggleborns or how the Wizarding society should be run."

"Was she trying to convert you?" Harry asked, frowning.

"She didn't say it literally, but it was clear she wanted me to get 'my act together' and step up to be a proper heir. The worst part, whenever she talked about how Voldemort was a blessing to the Wizarding World, Regulus was actually hanging on her every word as if it was true! Taking everything she said as universal truth and something worth fighting for."

Despite not letting it on, Harry could see how his little brother's actions troubled Sirius nevertheless.

"The only thing I regret about running away is that I'm not there anymore to stand up to my mother's ridiculous opinions. Now Regulus is left to the mercy of her far-fetched ranting. I hope he will use that head on his shoulders and not fall for what she says, otherwise he'll be a Death Eater in no time," Sirius said bitterly.

"Regulus is fair and he's not judgmental," Harry said loyally, "He won't be converted from one day to the next."

Sirius looked at him, "I hope you're right, Harry."

Harry smiled, realizing that Sirius cared more for his Regulus than he'd let on – somewhere, he felt a loyalty to the little brother that was so different from him. Perhaps a protective feeling similar to James'? However, Sirius had never spoken about Regulus or shown any affection for him like James had done for Harry, so Harry had never suspected Sirius cared very deeply for Regulus. However, is his own twisted way, he still tried to keep his brother from harm's way. By rebelling against his parents and sticking up to their opinions, he showed Regulus two different sides of the same situation and thereby preventing him from seeing things only from the Pureblood perspective. It was a high price to pay, considering the constant tense atmosphere at home, but if it prevented Regulus from becoming a mindless Death Eater Harry would forever be thankful to Sirius nevertheless.

"Doesn't your father do anything? Or does he agree with your mother?" Harry asked. Sirius made a face.

"My father. He's a bloody coward. He pretty much lets my mother do as she pleases when it comes to ranting and insulting. He keeps busy with the family affairs, considering he is the Head of the House of Black. Political stuff, you see, ensuring the continued respect for the Black name. But he's a sadistic bastard as well, I remember when I was a kid he'd be in charge of physical punishment – nothing too bad," he added hastily, seeing James and Harry's horrid faces, "Just discipline you know? But he's uptight, always has a severe facial expression, either cold, disapproving or angry looking. I've never seen him smile or even laugh, come to think of it," Sirius added thoughtfully.

"Doesn't he sound like a ray of sunshine," James muttered.

Sirius smiled wryly, "Pureblood," he stated, as if the word explained everything.

"Of course though, my OWL results didn't really improve matters either," Sirius said smirking.

"How that?" James asked eagerly.

"I got an O in Mugglestudies, they seriously went ballistic because of that. It's a big stain in the Black family history that I received an Outstanding in the subject. They've been spitting fire at me ever since, and down talk Muggles all the time."

James whistled.

"But no worries, I got my revenge."

For the first time, Harry could recognize the shadow of the Marauder crossing Sirius' face.

"Oh?" James asked eagerly.

"I snuck into Muggle London and bought some, ahh… Interesting Muggle decoration."

"Elaboration requested, Padfoot."

"Well, I decided I still needed some more posters of motorcycles… and while I was in this shop, they had some pretty posters of Muggle bikini girls, so I couldn't resist temptation. My parents will hate it." Sirius grinned proudly. "Those Muggle pictures are weird, because they don't move, but now my room is covered in Gryffindor banners and Muggle posters of Muggles and motorbikes. The best part is, I used a Sticking Charm on everything, they'll never get it off the wall! I can't wait till they discover it!"

James, Harry and Sirius laughed heartedly. Harry was envisioning how he remembered Sirius' room, and he could already imagine Sirius' parents' reaction… This only made him snigger harder.

"But then this morning my mum started another rant on Muggleborns and their rightful place in society, and how Blood Traitors should be wiped off of the face of the earth. She named you guys too, and I just, I don't know. It _clicked_ and I knew I'd had enough. What was the point of staying? Why prolong the suffering when I always knew I'd never follow in their footsteps anyway?"

"So you ran away?" Harry finished for him.

"Yes. I've permanently left their house. My father even intervened and said I'd be disowned if I left," Sirius answered, avoiding their eyes, "And I said I'd rather living on the street, eating out of garbage cans, than having to represent the Black family. They didn't take it too well," Sirius grinned guiltily.

"So I got disowned; no inheritance, no political power or whatever. Nothing to go on."

"It's good that you came here, Sirius," James emphasized. He never said 'Sirius' unless it was serious, he usually said 'Padfoot'. "You can stay with us until you decide otherwise, you don't even have to ask if you can."

James and Sirius smiled at each other, and Harry could see the connection between the two, the silent communication and the silent thankfulness. How could anyone have ever suspected Sirius of betraying the Potters?

"I second that," Harry added.

Sirius bestowed him with a similar looked of gratefulness, though also amusement.

"I wouldn't have expected differently from our sweet, darling Harry."

Harry huffed and James was amused. Somehow, in Sirius' eyes he was always James' little brother, with an emphasis on 'little'. He didn't see him as an own person, but as an extension of James. Sure, they were friends, and Sirius felt comfortable telling Harry personal stuff like his domestic situation, but if Harry hadn't been James' brother he wondered if Sirius would have looked at him twice.

XXXXXX

Steam waved all around the small group of seven as they entered platform 9¾, with two of their number managing quite a riot upon entrance that drew the attention of several people present.

"James, Sirius," Dorea said in exasperation, "You'd think, as NEWT students, you'd behave more mature than this." She said as she looked on at the laughing duo, who were too caught up in their mirth to take in her words.

"Harry dear, _do_ keep an eye on them. I'm counting on you to decrease the amount of school owls usually flocking our house."

"Yes mum, I will," Harry said honorably.

"Can't believe this is our second to last year at Hogwarts," Sirius said affectionately.

"I agree, it seems only last week that _we_ were starting our fourth year," Remus commented, glancing at Harry.

Halfway through August Remus had come over to spend the rest of his holidays with the Potters, to Harry's delight. However, to his dismay, so had Peter. James had been over excited to tell his friends the good news – he'd been made Quidditch captain. Andy had graduated last year, so a new captain had been needed, and who better than the Quidditch obsessed James Potter? Surprisingly, he was taking his new job very seriously, and Harry had already caught him brainstorming on who would fill which positions and on new strategies.

All too soon the train whistle blew, and the Marauders plus Harry said their goodbyes to Charlus and Dorea (Harry particularly enjoying a motherly hug and a fatherly arm over his shoulders) and boarded the train. They quickly snatched a compartment for themselves, Remus leaving again almost immediately for his prefect duties. James and Sirius plunged into a heated conversation on who would best be able to fill the now open Quidditch positions: two Chasers and one Beater. When Remus returned he opened the door with a tired smile, but once he figured out the conversation had once again turned to Quidditch, he groaned.

"What?" James asked with a knowing grin, "If you want to talk academics again, I think Harry's your man more than we!"

Harry smiled as James turned back to Sirius again and they picked up where they had left off as if there hadn't been any interruption. Harry decided to take James up on his statement.

"What NEWT subjects are you planning on taking Remus?"

"I was considering keeping four of the core subjects: DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions, and I was thinking of continuing in Ancient Runes as well." Remus answered him as he took a seat.

"Really, Ancient Runes? What career are you planning on, then?"

"I, ah – Well, due to my 'monthly issue', I'm not planning on anything yet. Not many people will want to hire me," He said gently, smiling at Harry's indignant face.

"That's stupid, you're one of the most capable people in your year!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, well," Remus said smiling sadly, "That's why I want to continue educating myself on a wide range of subjects. It may always come in handy."

"That's means we'll at least be having four classes together Moony!" James jumped in, "Aren't you looking forward to it already?"

Remus groaned.

"Hey! I thought you didn't want to talk academics?" Said Harry indignantly.

James shrugged. "Couldn't help myself with this comment. So, Moony, looking forward to it?"

"So long as there's no repeat of Potions class last year."

"Why, what happened?" Harry asked. Remus looked solemn and James and Sirius laughed, while Peter snickered along.

"Well, let's just keep it at that we _accidentally_, of course, made a potion explode that was going to go off at the Slytherins. Unfortunately, Moony here, was just walking by and it hit him square in the face," Sirius said, smirking.

"That treatment in the hospital wing still haunts me."

"Sorry mate, next time we'll warn you to stay out of the way and take a better aim at the Slytherins." James said, grinning mischievously.

"There shouldn't even _be_ a next time," Harry muttered.

"So you will be taking the five core subjects required for an Auror, I assume?" Remus said, steering the conversation away from dangerous territory.

"Yep, DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Herbology," James ticked off.

"And you, Sirius?"

"The same, I assume. Not sure yet what I want to do, maybe I'll be an Auror as well," Sirius shrugged, as if it was an easy goal, "then at least I can curse my relatives without ending up in Azkaban for it."

The Marauders laughed and Harry smiled a grimace, for obvious reasons. He was about to ask what other careers Sirius was considering, when James asked Peter what subjects he planned on taking. Harry blinked, having completely forgotten about the rat's presence. Until now he had been relatively able to ignore the rodent, often just forgetting about him, but somehow he was always _there_, tagging along. He didn't let James and Sirius out of his sight, and it disgusted Harry sometimes. Peter didn't seem as fond of him as Sirius and Remus were either, if his glare whenever the other three Marauders talked with him was anything to go by.

"Well, I thought," came the ever annoying wheezy voice, "to do DADA, Charms, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Why not Transfiguration as well, Wormtail?" Remus asked. Peter blushed and looked down.

"I, uhh, I got an Acceptable, so McGonagall won't let me in."

"Are you kidding, Wormtail?" Sirius exclaimed, "After what we've done, you only got an A in Transfiguration?"

Remus looked disapproving at Sirius' choice of words, but Sirius, never one for subtlety, didn't notice him.

Peter shuffled his feet childishly and said, "Yea, I uhh, guess so. The exam wasn't what I thought it would be. But McGonagall will be happy, she doesn't have to deal with four Marauders anymore!" Peter said in an attempt to sound cool, and snickered at his own joke. Harry looked at him. 'Suuuure,' he thought, 'Because you certainly are the most troublesome of the lot, and now she only has to deal with three meek Marauders,' Harry thought sarcastically.

"Oh." Sirius said, and rather thoughtlessly he added, "Well I thought that exam was a breeze."

Harry had to fight a triumphant smirk at Sirius' comment, while James was nodding along thoughtfully and Remus frowning slightly at him. Peter blushed and didn't reply. Harry decided to break the tradition of sitting with the Marauders on the Hogwarts Express, and went to find Noah and sit with him the rest of the ride. Either way, as much as he enjoyed their company, after two weeks of Peter Pettigrew he definitely needed a change in scenery!

After a very enjoyable ride, Harry and Noah entered the warm and cozy Great Hall. The weather outside was windy and rainy, and Harry sympathized with the first years, remembering how soaked he had been during his Sorting. Upon entering Harry sneaked a quick look at the Slytherin table where he saw Severus and Regulus. The former caught his eye, gave him a tight smile, and looked away again. Turning towards his own table, Harry grinned. They'd corresponded quite a bit over the summer and Sev had become less formal during the letters, something Harry took pride in. None of the Marauders had found out about it (for which Harry was endlessly thankful), and he didn't plan on letting them know either.

He took his seat and when the first years entered he watched them being Sorted. There weren't as many as usual, and Harry wondered if it was due to the war. Although they were safe at Hogwarts, news about the war came in more frequently. At the end of the previous year, he'd heard that a Ravenclaw's uncle had disappeared, and plenty of evidence had been found to conclude it had been the Death Eaters who were behind it. Harry shivered. He really didn't _want_ to know what evidence they had found. But it was getting more and more obvious that this conflict wouldn't be resolved anytime soon. Harry could see it in people's attitudes, their pessimism, their increasing prejudices against Slytherins, and also (this one actually amused Harry) that the amount of students choosing to do a NEWT DADA had increased significantly.

After dinner Harry hung out with Noah, Conner and Mia, who all relayed their summer adventures enthusiastically. The Marauders left no time wasted to show the first years how completely awesome they were, which in turn left Lily to rightfully fulfill her duties as a prefect and try to shut them up. Harry kept his eyes on James, who was showing off his new position as Quidditch captain to Lily (who remained unfazed), and then how he sulked when she insulted him and left. Harry sighed. He'd have to help James acquire a new attitude towards her, after all, if he hadn't suggested that James should show Lily why she should go out with him, he wouldn't have started this ridiculous showing off. He bit his lip. A lot of things would have to change this year, if James was going to be made Head Boy next year. With these thoughts running through his head, Harry changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

The next day found Harry in Ancient Runes class, where he took a seat next to Regulus, who also followed this class. They had both their extra subjects together: Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. When they had picked out their subjects in second year the choice had been relatively easy for Regulus as well: Mugglestudies was out of the question, he wasn't good at taking care of plants and animals, and Divination was mucky and too much guesswork. Both boys turned out pretty good in Ancient Runes, though when Harry had studied ahead last year he noticed he might be getting a more difficult time in the class this year. Since Regulus was talented when it came to Runes, Harry resolved to study together more often with his Slytherin friend.

"It's good seeing you again Reg, how was your summer?" Harry started asked as he took a seat, since the teacher had already begun his lecture.

"It's good seeing you too," the Slytheirn answered, "but do you even _need_ to ask about my summer?"

"Yes, a good friend is always interested in his friends."

"All right class, eyes up here if you will."

Regulus and Harry turned their attention to the teacher, but only for a few seconds.

"Well as you know, Sirius left, and mother threw a fit like I've never seen before. She disowned him and even blasted him off the family tapestry."

"I'll bet she was angry. Have you seen Sirius' room yet?"

Regulus looked at him, "He already told you, didn't he?"

Harry suppressed a smile, "Yes, he did. Personally if the situation wasn't so dire, I could laugh."

Regulus smirked.

"Perhaps I could too. A little. But mother was not pleased at all, she must have yelled and cursed Sirius' name all week."

"You don't like her much either though, do you?"

"I – what?"

"Your mother, whenever you talk about her you don't speak as highly of her as I would expect a Pureblood to do."

"Potter, Black, pay attention. Your OWLs are coming up next year, it would do you well not to romp around."

Reg and Harry took the stance of perfect students that Hermione would be proud of, before,

"We weren't _romping_. Purebloods don't _romp._" Regulus whispered indignantly.

"You're right, we weren't romping. Now, back to my point," Harry said impatiently.

"Yea, yea. Well, it's not that I don't respect her, because I do, every respected Pureblood respects their parents. I just don't always appreciate her fondness of dramatics and her quick judgments."

"How was she after Sirius left?"

"She was in a mood all summer, and when she saw him on the platform she looked as if she had swallowed a lemon. And she's also taken to, err, encouraging me to be a proper heir."

"What did she do?"

Regulus shrugged uncomfortably, "Nothing much, just talking about how I should bring back the pride to the name of Black."

"Well if you want my opinion," Harry said, "I don't think you have to do anything special to bring pride to your family. If you just continue being the Regulus I know, that will happen regardless."

Regulus smiled softly at him.

"As much as I appreciate your vote of confidence, Harry, this is where you and my mother don't see eye to eye."

"Potter! Black! This is your last warning, or you will be serving detention!"

**Awww, I couldn't help myself by including some James-Harry time. What did you think? And was the scene with Sirius' arrival satisfying enough? I rewrote it completely after reading some of the reviews, you guys had some good suggestions there!**

**On another note, I wanted to tell you I wrote the scene with Sirius and Harry's first kiss. It kept going through my head and I needed to get it on paper. In my opinion, it turned out pretty good, I can't wait to see what you guys think! Don't get too excited though; you still have to wait a bit for it. But believe me, when the romance comes it will definitely have been worth the wait :D.**

**Please ****Review****! Feedback, comments and ideas are always welcome; I enjoy reading the rambling!**

**ALSO IMPORTANT: what post-Hogwarts job do you see Lily doing? I need some ideas!**

**Happy holidays! (If you celebrate them, otherwise have a good weekend ;p)**

**HarryPotterBlack7**


	17. Fourth Year:An unexpected turn of events

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Fourth Year: An unexpected turn of events**

"Sweet Merlin and Agrippa!" James exclaimed as he dropped himself into the fluffy armchair, "I thought we'd never see the end of that!"

Harry, equally tired, seated himself a bit more gracefully onto the couch next to Sirius.

"I don't envy you, mate. At least I didn't have to yell myself hoarse as well."

James scoffed, "All you did was just sit there and let me do the hard work."

"Well you _are_ captain."

"Exactly, so I could easily have you training twice as hard if I want to."

Harry groaned loudly at their arguing and it ceased. They'd just had the Quidditch try-outs and, in short, it had been dead annoying. Harry was reminded most vividly of the try-outs he'd held during sixth year, when so many incapable people turned up just because of his own popularity. Today had been a rather similar experience, with three positions that had to be filled: two Chasers and one Beater.

Out of all the people Harry definitely thought his brother had picked out the best ones. From now on he would star on the field with fellow Chasers Michael and Heather, and Sirius would be a lethal force to be reckoned with together with Matt. Patricia, the Keeper, was currently in her seventh year, so James would have her replacement to look forward to next year – Harry was sure, after today's experience, his brother would be looking forward to it. NOT.

"What's our training schedule going to look like, James?" Harry asked.

"Definitely three times a week, I'm thinking Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays."

"That sounds pretty right," Harry commented. "Where are Remus and Peter?"

"Library, probably," Sirius answered, still not having moved since he first flung himself on the couch.

"I think I'll go and see them," Harry said, feeling more awake still than both of the Marauders.

Harry hummed as he walked through the halls towards the library, greeting various people he knew as he went.

Upon entering the library he went to the section he knew where Remus enjoyed studying, but as he approached the table he saw it was empty. Frowning, he looked around but there was no sign of the other two Marauders. Maybe they had just left?

Shrugging, he made his way back to the entrance, thinking about going back to the Common Room and talking with Noah when a head of long, sleek black hair caught his eye. Doubling back, he grinned and approached the hunched person.

"Well well well, if I didn't know any better I'd say you'd be more at home in Ravenclaw."

Annoyed obsidian eyes snapped to look at him.

"Just because you Gryffindors are too busy wreaking havoc, doesn't mean that all people less prone to obnoxiousness belong in that over-studious house."

Harry grinned, "Whatever, Sev. How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"I've come to expect no less an answer from you. I think you need a change in routine Sev, you're becoming predictable," Harry teased.

"Brat. I am not predictable."

"Fine," Harry mocked, "then tell me that right now you're thinking something other than 'he's becoming more like James every time I see him', mm?"

The glare Harry received had him laughing out loud.

"Have you honestly come here, ten minutes before closing time, just to annoy the life out of me?" Severus asked, but Harry could see he wasn't really annoyed.

"I was actually looking for Remus and Peter, but I think they've left already."

"Yes they did, I saw them. That bumbling idiot was being more insufferable than I've seen him before, why those _Marauders_ keep him around I will never understand."

"Mm, I second that."

"Really?" Severus asked him, surprised.

"Yea, he always seems annoyed when I'm around, like he doesn't like me."

"That wouldn't surprise me, you're closer to Potter, Black and Lupin than Pettigrew is, or at least it seems like that sometimes. He's just being a jealous, over-bearing pig who can't do anything right but loves watching others getting tormented."

"Mmhm," Harry hummed, looking around the library. It wasn't like they were in a secluded area and if someone saw them and the Marauders found out, then Harry and James would be right back where they started.

"How are things in Slytherin?" Harry asked suddenly.

"How do you mean?"

"Well last year I heard that some aspiring Death Eaters were trying to take over the House."

"You have a talent for dramatics, Harry," Sev said ironically.

"I'm just summing up what I heard in one very short, to-the-point, sentence there, Sev."

Severus smirked as he closed his book and turned towards Harry and looked him over.

"Slytherin House is doing fine. Yes, there are some changes, but we know where our loyalties lie and they won't waver from there."

"You mean loyalties to Voldemort?" Harry said unsurely. Severus looked disapproving.

"First of all, you shouldn't use that name. Second of all, no, not necessarily to the Dark Lord. More like to their families, their blood and what is expected from them."

"But if you're true to those things," Harry said slowly, "don't you basically agree with Voldemort? And no, I'm not going to not use that name just because you don't like it."

Severus pursed his lips, "Yes, that is so. But there's a difference between agreeing and actively participating."

"That's true." Harry said, biting his lip. He was tempted to ask which way Severus wanted to take, but he didn't want to hear that Severus wanted to actively participate. As if sensing his dilemma, Severus stood up, signaling his wanting to depart.

"I think I will turn in for the night. See, I am no Ravenclaw, for they would go back to their Common Room only to continue studying well into the night."

Harry laughed and stood up as well and together they exited the library.

"Do you, err, want me to walk you back?" Severus averted his eyes, looking uncomfortable. Harry turned at the unexpected question.

"Why would I want that?" Harry laughed, "Surely you don't think me to be as fragile as James does, do you?" He joked.

The embarrassed and slightly vulnerable expression from his question was replaced instantly by a neutral Slytherin mask, and for a moment Harry wondered why Severus had seemed flustered at all, but he quickly stored the thought away.

"There I go, try and be nice and I get your usual ungrateful answer in return."

"Well I'm sorry Sev, next time I'll be sure to watch my words and accept your chivalrous offer," Harry snickered. Severus was caught between returning embarrassment and sneering at being called chivalrous.

Amused, Harry bade his Slytherin friend good night and walked back to the Common Room, wondering why on earth Severus would think he wanted someone to walk him back.

XXXXXX

Harry contained a yawn and re-positioned himself on the wooden bench. The freaking thing was so frozen, his arse would soon be stuck to it and _that_ wouldn't do for the first Quidditch match of the season. He listened with one ear as James summarized once again the core points of their strategy against Slytherin. His brother wanted to make sure they won this match as it was his first match as captain. On the outside James looked confident and experienced with matters like these, but Harry couldn't help but notice that every time he smiled it didn't quite reach his eyes, or how his eyes would dart rather quickly from person to person, and most obviously that he ruffled his hair almost twice a minute. This proved that, apparently, James was more nervous than it seemed.

It was only during his motivation speech that Harry saw the Quidditch-obsessed, optimistic and enthusiastic James Potter return, and he felt as if a fire had once again been light that drove him to want to win this match. Once they were announced the team flew outside and gathered around the center of the pitch, where James and the Slytherin captain dismounted and shook hands. Harry amusedly watched as it took James all his self-control to not to grip the Slytherin's hand to death (like the Slytherin was doing to him), and to force himself to give a tight, thin smile. Twink blew the whistle and everyone got into their position.

Harry's opponent in Seeking was still Vaisey, though he was in his seventh year and therefore this would be his last year. 'He's probably extra motivated to get the Snitch now,' Harry thought, 'I should keep a close eye on him'. As Harry looked for the Snitch, he half listened to the commentator, who announced that within the first two minutes James had already scored a goal for Gryffindor. No surprise there.

After a few laps across the Pitch he passed by Sirius, who gave him a mischievous grin before speeding off with his Beater's Bat ready. Turning around to watch, Harry saw as Sirius got the Bludger dead-on, aiming it towards the Slytherin Keeper.

"Ouch! That perfect aim of Black's has hit Harper right out of his position!"

And indeed, the Bludger had hit him right in the stomach, causing him to double over in more pain that Harry would like to imagine, and fall off his broom and onto the ground. Luckily it was in the sand on not on the hard ground. The game was put to a halt as Twink examined him, before concluding that he was too hurt to play.

Sirius was standing a bit away with a small smirk playing on his lips, the expression on his face reminding Harry of how he himself had looked whenever he had been amused at Ron and Hermione's arguing over the same subject – once again. He saw some girls looking admiringly at the roguish Marauder, and Harry rolled his eyes. Honestly, they only cared about his looks and how cool he was, how could they fancy someone so shallowly?

Once they were allowed back into the air Harry immediately noticed a change in the Slytherin team – they were playing a much more heated game, working fervently to get as many points as possible and finish it. They started playing dirty as well, and when one of new Chasers, Heather, had the ball – actually flew creepily close next to her before sticking his arm out right in front of her face, causing her to give a scream and drop the ball. Afterwards the poor girl looked furious with herself and Harry could see her resolve not to be tricked like that again. James immediately gave her a smile, signaling everything was alright. Harry could admire this not-so-widely-known compassionate side of his brother.

The Gryffindor team held out very well against the newly found fervor of the Slytherins, but they were getting annoyed by their almost-but-not-quite foul play, meaning they could do it and not get whistled out for it. James caught Harry's eye and nodded, signaling Harry should get the Snitch at the first opportunity he got. Harry began to search for it with a new found determination.

He concentrated like he never had before; going as far as not only to look for the Snitch, but to try and sense it. He'd always trusted his gut, and right now – as stupid as it may sound – his gut was telling him the Snitch was near the Gryffindor goalposts. He flew towards them, keeping an eye on Vaisey as he did so. Suddenly, Harry saw it: a glint of gold near the ground by the left goalpost. His heart skipped a beat and he raced towards it. He couldn't hear anything of the crowd or what the rest was doing on the Pitch; only him and the Snitch mattered now, there was no one else there but him… But that illusion was quickly shattered, because,

_BAM _

Harry cried out as a Bludger hit his outstretched arm, feeling the bones inside it splintering. _No. No, I can't lose this, I won't…_

Biting down hard on his tongue, he flew forward towards where he'd last seen the Snitch, ignoring his body which screamed for mercy. He stretched out his other arm, zooming towards the ground, Vaisey hot on his tail. Vaisey was gaining on him, was right next to him… _was freaking passing him! _Throwing himself off his broom (the Snitch was close to the ground, and the bones in his arm were already broken anyway) he threw himself onto the Snitch, caught it, and fell on the ground. He hissed as he fell right onto his broken arm, but the fluttering feeling of the Snitch in his hand made him feel triumph. The last thing he saw before blacking out, was James landing and rushing over to him with a very concerned look on his face.

XXXXXX

Harry opened his eyes, meeting a blurry sight . He saw a lot of white, but a couple of different-sized black shapes surrounding him. He scrunched his eyes shut and opened them again, meeting roughly the same sight. Finally, someone came to their sense and put his glasses on, and Harry was met with the grinning face of his brother. He couldn't help but smile as well.

"Brilliant Harry, absolutely brilliant!" He said,

"You shouldn't encourage your brother to break the bones in his body just to catch that ball for you," Harry heard another person saying disapprovingly. He turned his head and saw it was Remus. Said Marauder seemed to sense his eyes on him for he turned to Harry and smiled.

"Glad you're alright Harry, you gave us quite a scare when you jumped off your broom, especially after you had already splinted your arm."

Harry blinked as the memories returned to him. Suddenly he shot up, ignoring the dull pain in his body, and asked, "Did we win?"

Seeing James, Sirius and Noah grinning enthusiastically Harry felt himself grinning as well. Remus tried to look disapproving once again, but Harry saw that he too was pleased by their victory. Peter smiled a squinty smile that strongly reminded Harry of a rat.

"Mr. Potter!" Both James and Harry jumped and, as one, turned around in fear of the medi-witch.

"What are you doing sitting up! You should be lying down! How am I supposed to check if your injuries have healed if you don't stick to the prescribed treatment?"

Immediately Harry lay back down. "But Madam Pompfrey, in my defense, I wasn't awake to hear your instructions so how was I supposed to know I should lay down?" he asked innocently.

"Details, details," she mumbled, and Harry contained a grin, seeing the others around him doing the same.

"Are my bones back to normal again?" He asked carelessly.

"Mm," she said, waving her wand, "it would seem so. It was just a simple spell to Heal them again – but nevertheless! That was a reckless thing you did there, Mr. Potter, jumping off your broom!"

"But I was only a few feet from the ground, otherwise I wouldn't have done it," he said innocently.

"I don't care how close to the ground you were, it was reckless all the same."

Harry sighed, feeling he wouldn't even try to convince her.

Once Harry was finally released he walked with his five companions back to Gryffindor Tower, James and Sirius relaying the rest of the match to him as they went.

"I saw Selwyn was going to aim at you and I tried to stop him, but before I got to the other Bludger to hit it at him he'd already hit his at you," Sirius said.

"It looked horrible," Remus added, "Everyone saw it hit your arm dead centre, I couldn't believe you were still going after the Snitch."

"I didn't want to lose the match, especially after that. And of course, I couldn't let James lose his first match as captain," Harry grinned sideways at his brother.

"Although I really appreciate that Har, you _are_ more important to me than a game of Quidditch," James said patronizingly.

Harry gaped.

"Besides, with our awesome team, we could have lost this match and still easily win the Cup." James suddenly turned with a cocky grin on his face. Harry sighed as the adult-like moment was lost.

Together with the Marauders and Noah he walked back, and upon entrance in the Common Room they were met with loud cheer and an already raging party. Harry talked a bit with everyone and embarrassedly escaped a group of girls who had been a bit too admiring of him. He watched interestedly as James kept glancing over at Lily, looking like he longed to go over to her and talk to her. But for some reason he didn't, he seemed to stop himself just in time every time. Harry frowned, this wasn't like James. He was a person who did something as soon as it came up into their mind, often without giving it a second thought, how come he was acting so out of character now?

October quickly passed into November and everything was relatively normal at Hogwarts. Harry started meeting up again with Severus and made sure the Marauders got no wind of it. Instead of meeting at the library, the decided the clock tower would now be a better place. The only person who knew they were meeting up again was Regulus, and Harry was sure the Marauders wouldn't be hearing anything from him. After all, the Slytherin knew how important those study sessions were to Harry and he was confident Reg wouldn't go blabbing about it.

The only thing wrong was that their study sessions contained much less studying. Having gotten to know each other better personally, Severus and Harry found themselves talking about non-study related topics, and Harry found that even then the Slytherin was an interesting conversational partner who knew many things. As far as Voldemort and Death Eaters were concerned Harry tried to keep that topic to a minimum. He knew, from Snape's memories that he'd witnessed during the Final Battle, that probably Severus was already wanting to join Voldemort. And if Sev confessed to wanting to do this, Harry wouldn't be able to convince him not to, and he didn't know if he could still remain friends with him then. Therefore, not wanting to risk his friendship, Harry avoided the topic all together. It was cowardly of him, but he enjoyed his time with Sev too much to give it up – yet.

Harry also continued hanging out with Regulus. Here he really wondered what influence he had; would Regulus perhaps not end up joining Voldemort in this universe due to his friendship with Harry? He certainly hoped so, he couldn't imagine fighting against Reg and it would be wonderful if they could work together to end this war. Because boy, this war was far from over.

It was seen almost everywhere. The amount of first years was less than the years before, there had already been three disappearances and two killings in just over two months, and the Slytherins were shunned more than before. Although, Harry admitted, some of them really only had themselves to blame for it. James as well as Sirius were getting more determined to actively participate in the war and thus were extra motivated to become Aurors.

However, Harry did his best not to be judgmental of the Slytherins. He kept being nice to them (with the exception of fellow year mates Jugson and McTavish, and some upper classmen who he knew were going to be evil Death Eaters) and including them in what was going on. There were only a handful of people who he didn't get along with at school and who felt the same way about him.

Despite the increasing threat hanging over their heads, Harry noted that it was growing less steadily than during the second war. Then Voldemort had risen and taken over the Wizarding World within two years, as opposed to here, where people had only taken him seriously five years or so ago and he still hadn't taken over anything. Harry felt proud of his uncle, who, as Head of the Aurors, was working tirelessly against Voldemort and he could see it paid off. At least Charlus wasn't one of those bureaucratic Ministry workers who only sat in their office and worked things out on paper, he went and did the field work as well, and Harry saw that made all the difference. Therefore, Charlus and his efforts had done quite a good job of holding off Voldemort.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop Voldemort's support base from growing, as there were still many people who agreed with his opinions.

Coincidentally, Harry found himself discussing the very topic a week later with his brother. Both had the evening off after dinner and decided it would be a good time to do some catching up.

"Dad's been in the Auror department for a very long time, he knows every nook and cranny and he's brilliant with strategies. If I can be half as good as he is someday, I'll be happy." James said, getting a Snitch out of his pocket and letting it fly around. They were sitting in the room of requirement (which, surprisingly, the Marauders hadn't known of and Harry ended up showing James – his reaction had been priceless) and it looked similar to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was cozy and warm, and they were sitting on a fluffy couch in front of the fire.

"But I worry that he's over working himself; he can't fight this war all alone."

"I know, I worry about it too," James admitted, "He's putting so much effort into this, I don't know how long he can keep it up."

"And you said he wasn't exactly, well… young, either." Harry said.

James laughed, "No, he's at an age where most wizards have already retired. Mum and dad are relatively old to have a son my age, but they got me late in life, so" James shrugged.

"But mum was barely twenty when she had me," Harry frowned, "I never knew there was such a large age-gap between Charlus and mum."

"You didn't?" James looked at him, surprised "That's why dad was so upset with her disappearance and murder, he always considered her his little sister, he was-" But James was cut off as Harry started laughing.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"So _that's_ where you get it from, James!" Harry said, still laughing.

"Get what from?"

"Seeing me as your little brother, and being so protective!"

James spluttered, "I am not! And even if I am, I have good reason, what with your irresponsibility!"

"So what is it, yes or no?" Harry sniggered.

James looked away and chose not to answer.

"Let's not discuss this again, and just agree to disagree."

"Very wise James, I accept."

His brother rolled his eyes, before looking uncomfortable.

"Hey Har, can I ask you a personal question?"

Curious, he said, "Sure."

"Well," James bit his lip, "I was wondering… Do you remember Caroline well, Harry?"

"I have some memories of her," Harry admitted truthfully, "but not a lot."

"Does it still bother you, what happened to her?"

Harry looked away. "It's not something I'll forget, but it's not like I think about it all the time," he said softly.

"You were seven right? When she was killed?"

"Yes."

"Do you still remember it?"

Finally, they had gotten at what James really wanted to know. Harry looked at his brother's face, which was curious but also compassionate, and Harry knew that if he didn't want to talk about it, James would understand and not push him. But a part of Harry didn't mind telling him, actually _wanted_ to tell him. It suddenly occurred to him that he had never shared the night of his mother's death with anyone.

"Yes. I remember it all perfectly," Harry said, thinking back to that memory he had witnessed over four years ago.

"It was in the evening. Mum was telling me about Hogwarts before I'd go to bed, I always loved hearing her stories," Harry recounted, James listening attentively as he spoke, "Then we heard something outside and mum went to look out of the window. I'll never forget the looked she had on her face when she did so, she was terrified. She all but dragged me to the laundry room by the garage, which had a secret tunnel that led away from the house. She told me to take it."

Harry took a breath.

"But she didn't go with me. Instead, she went back to the living room where the Death Eaters broke into. She told me to go without her, but I couldn't. I followed her back and I saw… I saw her lying on the ground, with Voldemort and the Death Eaters standing over her, jeering. They cast the Cruciatus Curse on her. When it passed, she caught my eye and she had a look in her eyes that said 'run'. I couldn't do anything other than follow her order, I was in some sort of shock, I think. I wasn't thinking while I opened and closed the tunnel entrance, or when I ran through it, or when I was outside and kept running. I didn't look back either, if I did, I don't think I could have continued. I couldn't understand why she didn't come with me, but now, I think it was her way of protecting me. She served as a distraction so I could get away. "

James was silent for a moment, and despite the topic of their conversation Harry still felt comfortable talking about it with his brother. He was pleasantly surprised by this feeling, and took it as an affirmation of how close they had become.

"And then you came to the orphanage?"

"Yea. I had a difficult time there in the beginning, but it eased up as time passed. I had no idea what had happened to mum, but I was too afraid to find out."

"It's a good thing you didn't find out back then, I suppose. She… well, she was tortured badly," James looked unsure if Harry already knew this or not, and if he should say it.

"Dad went into shock himself when he heard of the attack, he never expected that once he heard of his sister, it would be because she was tortured to death. The Death Eaters set the house on fire, a lot of it was burnt down when Aurors retrieved her body. Back then people thought it was some maniac who went around killing people, they weren't thinking of a Dark Lord. As more people got attacked or kidnapped the Auror department found out who Voldemort really was, and after the attack on Hearthden it was out for everyone to know."

"Seems like Voldemort's major plots always have something to do with me," Harry attempted to joke, "First mum, then Hearthden."

"And then you go and get upset that I'm supposedly over-protective," James joked as well.

"But that's different!" Harry exclaimed, "You're interfering with my friends."

"But why do you want Slytherins as friends? It's not like they'll go and defy Voldemort for you. Quite the opposite. You _do_ realize, when we graduate, it will be our former Slytherin classmates we fight, right?"

"But we might not _have_ to," Harry pointed out, "Have you ever thought that maybe so many Slytherins join Voldemort because they have no choice? Maybe our behavior towards them is pushing them in the very direction we condemn them for?"

"I see your point," at Harry's unbelieving glance he continued, "I really do Harry, and I admire that you stand so firm in what you believe. And I suppose there is some truth in that. But you're acting as if they're all innocent victims that need to be coddled and given a thousand chances for redemption, and that might blind you into trusting the wrong person someday. And that can have dire consequences, consequences which I want to prevent from happening. Like I said before, you're my little brother, it's my job to protect you."

Harry turned his head away and looked into the fire. "Can I ask you something too, James?"

"Of course."

"Where does your hatred for Slytherins come from? And I don't mean the standard 'they do Dark Arts and easily betray you' crap, I mean that deep seated loathing that you have for them. After all, you didn't grow up surrounded by them, so how could you have such strong feelings towards them so early on?"

"Because of you."

"Me?" Harry asked surprised, immediately thinking that his own liking of Slytherins only fuelled a greater dislike for them on James' part.

"Yes, you," James repeated with a smile.

"How come? Was it because of what happened at the World Cup?" he asked, remembering his conversation with Remus last year.

"Even before that. It was right after you came to live with us, on your birthday actually if I remember correctly, that I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to you if I could help it. After all the pain Voldemort caused you, and how you looked lying injured in the hospital bed, I just felt such an intense hatred for the Dark Arts and everything to do with them. I vowed to never again let something like that happen to you. I guess, looking back now, I _might _have gone a bit overboard with that," James grinned sheepishly while Harry was dumbfounded.

When had James grown up so much? He was so mature in his comments, and he was _actually_ admitting he might have been wrong in his actions? Harry stared at his brother while said brother caught he Snitch which was hovering nearby before letting it go again.

"Not that you made it easy on me, mind you. You sure know how to cause a caring brother a lot of trouble." James smirked, and Harry smirked back.

"Ah, but where's the fun if I abided by all the rules?"

"Touché."

The two brothers sat in a compatible silence for a moment, staring at the flames in front of them.

"I noticed you didn't ask Lily out after the Quidditch match."

James didn't answer immediately, instead he caught the Snitch again and let it go.

"No, I didn't. Doesn't matter what I do or how I ask, she always says no." James' voice wasn't whiny, instead it sounded deep and sad.

"She just doesn't like me. Sirius said she might think I'm a tad on the conceited side, but I don't know why she thinks that."

"And where did Sirius get that idea?" Harry asked, miffed at how oblivious his brother was to the situation.

"It was after our DADA OWL last year, she insulted me for all kinds of stuff, you know, the usual crap she gives me. And Sirius said that, reading between the lines, she thinks I might be a bit conceited."

Harry pressed his lips together, picturing the moment in front of his eyes.

"I actually wanted to talk about this with you," he started, "Remember when I told you to show her the real you, and give her reasons to go out with you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I didn't quite expect you to go about it this way."

"How do you mean?"

"Look," Harry re-positioned himself on the couch to prevent his butt from getting sore, "I know Lily, she doesn't need a high and mighty person to take care of her. She's the type who wants someone who cares about others, who she can talk to about things and who isn't ashamed to be himself. He doesn't need to prove his strengths to her or be better than everyone else in order to be like this."

"You _are_ these things, James. I'm sure that if you behave with her how you behave now, with me, she'll fall head over heels for you. But until now you've tried showing how great you are by taking others down, by belittling them, and that doesn't impress her. Nor does your attitude at asking her out all the time, after all, we both know she's not one of those girls who jumps at being asked out and then lets themselves be set aside a week later."

"But I don't want to set her aside. Once I have her, I'll keep her."

"I know," Harry said softly.

"What can I do then, Harry? How can I convince her to go out with me?"

"By being yourself, and leaving her alone."

When James looked weirdly at him, Harry elaborated.

"Don't bother her to go out with you all the time. Show her your loyal, compassionate, and witty side and if you respect her, she'll notice. I promise."

"So, basically, don't hex people, no name-calling, and pretend to pay attention in class?"

"That's a start, I suppose."

"So, start acting more mature?"

"Yes, I think so. If you want to be an Auror in a year and a half, you're going to have to start practicing it anyway." Harry grinned, and James grinned as well, giving a big and over-dramatic sigh.

This was great, Harry thought. They hadn't talked like this since the summer, and Harry found he quite enjoyed these brother bonding moments. Not to mention how much they'd talked tonight, and how much was settled. They finally understood each other and their positions concerning Slytherins, Harry had finally found out why James hated them so deeply, and James had a new lead on how to win Lily's heart.

Yep, life was good.

XXXXXX

"OI! I'll have you know I disagree with that!"

"I expected no less from you," James answered cheerfully as he dragged his trunk.

"I do _not_ use two different shampoos _or_ three conditioners every day!"

"Sure, Padfoot," James smirked, "and you have no fleas."

"I don't have fleas!"

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" James said casually as he, too, dragged his trunk off of the train.

"Why you, you, you stuck-up stag!"

"What's with all the animal metaphors today?" Harry asked casually as he leaned on his trunk, having gotten his own off of the Hogwarts Express long before James and Sirius started up their enticing conversation.

"Don't you think a stuck-up stag suits him though, Har?"

"Of course he won't, Harry is _my_ brother and therefore he will pick _my_ side, isn't that right, Har?"

Harry took as his time as he looked back and forth between the two, ignoring the hinting glances James gave him.

"Somehow, I have the feeling I'll regret it, whomever I choose."

"Stop being so nice to everyone and just say I'm right," James said stubbornly.

Harry grinned, "No, I don't think I will."

James heaved a dramatic sigh, "And after everything I've done for you, all the brotherly duties I've fulfilled, this is how you repay me?"

"Don't worry, it's good for you," Harry winked and his brother pursed his lips to stop himself from smiling, giving Harry an exasperated look.

"Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Potter, what an honor to meet your acquaintances once more!"

Sirius' dramatic exclamation drew both their attention to a few feet away where Sirius was walking with his cool yet graceful swagger over to Charlus and Dorea, who looked amused and in the latter's case, affectionate, as Sirius approached them.

Harry amusedly shook his head. Sirius was still as dramatically spirited as he had been when Harry first met him, and sometimes he worried about it. Where James put in effort to be more himself in public (which Harry gave him credit for, considering how hard something like that was), Sirius remained the irresponsible and immature ladies' man he had been when Harry first met him. He sometimes wondered if Sirius wasn't running away from growing up.

Both James and Harry followed Sirius over to the Potters and received a warm welcome. Sirius, James and Harry had already said goodbye to Remus and Peter (and in Harry's case, Noah as well) on the train before leaving to go home with their respective families. Sirius would be spending the Christmas holiday with them and Harry was looking forward to having some time off from school life and enjoying being around his family again.

Naturally, Christmas with the Marauders, or even just James and Sirius, was anything but dull. The duo still fooled around but more for their own amusement, than making themselves look better compared to other people. It seemed like they had found their boundaries and learned that they didn't need to cross them every day. Interestingly enough, one time when he entered the room James and Sirius had their heads bowed together and Harry thought he caught the word 'map' and 'Hogwarts'. However, their becoming less childish made their joking more amusing and Harry didn't have to cast wary glances at them as much as he used to. He especially noticed a change in James, who now read over the Daily Prophet every morning once Charlus and Dorea were done with it (earning not only surprised glances from Sirius, but also his parents) and asked Charlus some serious questions about the war and being an Auror.

Charlus looked pleased at his son's growing maturity and as he patiently answered James' questions, Harry couldn't help but notice he (Charlus) had an air of wisdom around him as if he had always known this day would come.

During their vacation Harry found he also grew closer to Sirius. Before, they hadn't been exceptionally close, something Harry sometimes regretted. But thanks to James' talks with his dad they'd spent some time together which gave Harry a new view of the womanizing Marauder. He'd always regarded him as irresponsible and not very considerate except for those he cared about, but now he had the feeling as if that was only a façade. Sirius seemed more mature in his thoughts and feelings than he let on, and he was very aware of things going on around him. Harry felt as though he recognized the Sirius from his own world more, and due to this he also felt closer to Sirius.

However, despite the James' and Sirius' seemingly impending maturity, it seemed it was all thrown out the window on Christmas morning as Harry was woken by the pair of them jumping on his bed. Groggily and without protest (he knew what effect that had by now, namely – none) he followed them downstairs where they opened presents with Charlus and Dorea. The gift that awed and overwhelmed him with an enormous sense of irony, was the present he received from his adoptive parents. They had gotten him a beautiful white, snowy owl for Christmas who strongly reminded him of Hedwig. With a pang in his chest (she had been his closest companion, after all) he decided to pay this small tribute to his former pet, by naming his new owl Hedwig as well.

With a sigh, Harry petted Hedwig that night as he sat on the window sill in his room. Despite sometimes still missing his old friends and loved-ones, despite living in war once again, and despite knowing what might happen in the future… He was happier than he'd been in a long time.

**This one was probably quicker than expected, huh? :P**

**Just for the record – if you're looking for some quick action, a cool, jumpy Harry who will go and just show everyone exactly how they should act, then this is not your story. There's a deeper plot going on here, which takes some more time, and every chapter hints at future events. We've already seen that when Harry actively tries to change James, he is too stubborn and goes ahead with what he's doing. So Harry takes a different, wiser approach – let James, and the Marauders, find out for themselves what they're doing wrong (within boundaries of course) by showing them the mirror effect. I don't believe you can change people, you can only influence them. Yes, that means less action, but hello, Harry's still in Hogwarts and he's not the boy-who-lived anymore, so Voldemort doesn't follow him around anymore. I realize that this makes the Hogwarts years a bit more 'boring', and I'm sorry if you feel that way, but Harry ****will**** be fighting in the war and doing what he can to change things, without changing the entire course of events. Unconsciously, Harry is already changing things – think about his relations with the Slytherins. Heck, James and Sirius will be Aurors, and I doubt that if the Marauders and Lily are in the Order, Harry won't be! Just a hint, there. I don't want to discourage anyone to continue reading, or anything, but I wanted to give you a fair warning as well. There is action in this story, just not yet ****.**

**To answer some questions: Yes, Harry, and the rest, will know Harry likes guys before Harry and Sirius get together. Harry will have been in another relationship before he and Sirius date, I don't think I'll be able to send Harry, with no relationship experience at all, into a relationship with Sirius Black (poor Harry if I did!). But I'll make sure to keep the writing about his other relationship to a minimum, because though it sounds weird, it just feels wrong to write Harry with anyone other than Sirius (at least in this fic).**

**Keep the ideas for Lily's job coming! I'm already giving the Healer position to another character, so I don't think it will be that one ;).**

**Review please!**


	18. Fourth Year: The complications begin

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Fourth Year: The complications begin**

"They were jumping on your _bed_ to wake you up?" Noah asked full disbelief.

Harry grinned, "Yep, on Christmas morning I was woken rather unceremoniously, at six-thirty, I might add."

Noah snorted, "And you said they acted mature."

"Well I _have _noticed some improvement." Harry cast a wary glance a few seats down the table, where he caught James and Sirius competing who could stuff the most cherries into their mouth.

"Or maybe not."

Noah laughed. They continued eating their dinner and Harry looked around the Great Hall. Christmas break had been an enjoyable event, as he had gotten to spend much time with both Sirius and James and he'd seen many different people over the holidays. Charlus and Dorea had received many friends from the ministry and therefore James, Sirius and Harry had had to act their absolute best. A most astonishing event occurred, and Harry was almost literally blown away when he saw the two troublesome Marauders acting very gentleman-like, courteous, and especially charming. Both having the ambition to become Aurors, they had wasted no time in networking (something Harry thought was due to their Pureblood heritage) and everyone had seemed impressed by them.

"Hey Harry."

"What?"

"Snape keeps looking at you," Noah whispered.

Waiting a moment, Harry turned around in his seat (he and Noah were sitting oppositely with Noah facing the Great Hall) and saw Sev looking away the moment their eyes caught.

"That's weird, why does he keep looking at you? Surely he still hates you, after what happened last year." Noah commented.

Harry wasn't surprised Noah still thought this. After all, only Reg knew of their meetings, the rest of the school was under the impression they disliked each other. But Harry felt bad for lying to his friend, should he tell Noah the truth?

"Yea…"

"He does though, doesn't he?"

"Uhm… No, not really anymore."

At Noah's baffled look, Harry elaborated.

"We happened to see each other at the end of last year, and we sort of made up," Harry aid awkwardly as he shoveled some more food into his mouth.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, we're meeting up again now."

"Have you seriously learned nothing from last year?" Noah whispered irritated, "Or is that fickle friendship really worth your relationship with your brother?"

"Noah…" Harry said urgently, glancing around them to see if anyone was listening.

"Of course it's not worth more; but I enjoy those study sessions and I won't let James stop me just because of a childish grudge. One day he'll understand. As a matter of fact, Sev and I are meeting up tonight."

"The first night back, and you're off to see him?"

"Yea, why not?"

Noah gave him an awkward but curious look, as if he was unsure how to proceed, "That's pretty… well, as if you're really close, right?"

"Severus is my best friend in Slytherin, after Regulus," Harry answered, not really understanding what Noah was getting at. The other Gryffindor opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and continued his dinner.

An hour later, Harry found himself with Severus in in a chamber in the clock tower. For discreteness sake, they'd decided to relocate their meetings to a less popular destination. He was playing with his quill as Sev made some notes on a yellowish piece of parchment.

"Do you ever worry about what will happen if your house finds out you're meeting up with me?" Harry asked, his thoughts still half on the conversation with Noah.

"I think about it, but I don't worry."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"Naturally they won't take it well, I'll probably be considered an outcast in Slytherin for hanging around with a Gryffindor, not to mention a Potter."

"I thought Slytherin had accepted me?"

"They have, but we're in a kind of identity crisis. Those who admire the Dark Lord are slowly gaining the upper hand in the running of our house, and the majority of us fear them enough to abide by their wills. One of the things is that they dislike anything Gryffindor, including you. Although they barely have any support-base for carrying that particular opinion out, students do fear them enough to avoid contact with you, even though they personally are not against you."

Harry looked away. "But Regulus and I still hang out all the time and he hasn't mentioned anything about having a rough time."

"That doesn't mean he isn't having one. Neither did I say that the Dark Lord's admirers have the full upper hand, just that they are well on their way of getting it. There are still those who oppose them, although they are mostly NEWT students and will leave Hogwarts soon. Once they do, it will be a whole different story for Slytherin."

Severus said it with a glint in his eyes that Harry wasn't sure was worry, or pride that someday soon Slytherin house would 'change for the better'. He shuddered, and quickly asked his next question.

"Why do you risk meeting up with me then?"

For some reason Severus looked uncomfortable and avoided looking Harry into the eye.

"I enjoy discussions with you, that's all."

Harry looked critically at his friend, he had the feeling as if that wasn't _all_, like Sev said.

"Well I enjoy discussions with you too, but I wouldn't take it lightly continuing them if I were in your position."

Severus sighed, "I think you have a unique and interesting point of view in things and much potential, you're not arrogant like your idiot brother and you're… sincere, in what you do. You're naïve in some things, but in a likeable way. You're a worthy project partner, and it's difficult to find such a person."

"Why Sev, how flattering of you," Harry teased, grinning at his friend. He was amused to see Sev firmly looking away from him a light color appearing on his cheeks. He inwardly grinned even more at catching Sev in, what he thought, was embarrassment.

"What was it like when you and Lily were friends? Surely Slytherin didn't approve of that either."

"No, they didn't. I made sure not to flaunt our friendship but naturally, they still knew. In a twisted way they accepted it, but I knew it wouldn't hold for long."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes… Though not as bad as I expected. I've found other occupations for my time."

Harry laughed and he caught Severus staring at him with a smile, enjoying the sight of him laughing. He grinned at his Slytherin friend, and said, "Come one then, let's get started on that occupation or else we'll still have done nothing by the time the library closes."

Diligently, and in close companionship, Severus and Harry set to work.

XXXXXX

The next few weeks often found Harry on the Quidditch Pitch training. James could be a very passionate captain, to word it nicely, and so the team was training hard to win the Cup for the fourth year in a row. They had won their match against Huffelpuff by a relatively small margin, so the whole team was determined to win the match against Ravenclaw with an admirable difference. The catch, however, was that Ravenclaw was a worthy opponent.

Time passed by fast and soon enough February was already turning into march. During this time Harry also had another chat with Lily (far away from the Marauders of course), who told him that she noticed James wasn't paying as much interest in her as usual. Harry, feigning surprise, secretly did a victory dance that his brother was _finally_ following his advice. Lily seemed doubtful about herself as she wondered aloud what could have caused this sudden change in James.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm relieved Potter isn't shadowing me all the time in his obsession, but it does make me curious why it changed," she said, before adding, "Good thing I never went out with him, this just proves that as soon as he had gotten his date, he would have left me faster than he leaves the History of Magic classroom!"

Harry had just smiled secretively as she said this, knowing that James was still as crazy about her as he had been the last three years. His brother knew exactly what he wanted in a girl, which was why his attempts at dating someone else had never worked, because they weren't Lily. Only Lily took this as a confirmation that James was too irresponsible for a real relationship, which was part of the reason she never agreed to date him. Harry could only hope that James' growing maturity could make her see things differently.

Although, he got the feeling she didn't need help to see things very differently. After hearing her wonder why James wasn't interested anymore, he couldn't help but wonder if the red-head secretly didn't admire James as well. It would be the 'Lily' thing to do, determined and not-giving-in as she was.

But naturally, James wasn't the only Marauder whose love-life was of much discussion in the Hogwarts corridors. Sirius had also become a hot-topic with his new boyfriend. Yes, Harry thought amusedly, apparently he was already through the majority of girls and he now had his mind set on the guys. Although, at first Harry had been surprised how well this was being taken in Hogwarts.

"Well," James said patiently as Harry explained his observation, "It's really a Muggle thing to be prejudiced against man-man relationships so it doesn't surprise me that you find it a bit strange, being Muggle raised and all. I don't get why Muggles are so narrow-minded about it, but I've heard it's because their relationships are much more limited than here."

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard it's because they can't reproduce, while here in the Wizarding World that's possible."

"Really? I've never heard about that!" Harry said, amazed. James laughed.

"Yes, with the help of a potion or charm one can become pregnant and two males can have a child." His brother said, obviously enjoying Harry's amazement.

"So it's not uncommon to see two men together?"

"Nope, not at all. It's widely accepted, even by the Pureblood families, because, like I said, it's possible to reproduce. Male relationships have all the same possibilities that male-female relationships have, which makes the difference between them non-existent."

"That's certainly different from what I'm used to in the Muggle World," Harry said thoughtfully. "Has Sirius always known he liked guys too?"

"He said he found out beginning of term, and Sirius, being Sirius, immediately decided to test it out."

"He's been through all the girls, eh?"

"Pretty much," James laughed, "I've never met such a womanizer before. For him it's long if a relationship lasts a month! He's just not mature yet, in that aspect."

"That's funny, you calling Sirius immature."

"Yea, you're a bad influence on me," James grinned at him.

"Just you wait, in one year, I'll bet you be thanking me on bended knee!"

Oh, how very true that statement was…

XXXXX

Harry shivered. He put his hands deeper into his robe pockets and buried his chin into his scarf. The crunching of frozen leaves and sticks sounded on the ground and Regulus and he walked by the lake.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to go outside in this frozen hole?" Regulus muttered into his own scarf, as a fresh cold breeze hit their faces.

"I thought it'd be nice to get some fresh air," Harry said, his voice muffled by his scarf. "But if you're too cold you can go back, I don't mind."

Regulus pulled his scarf from over his mouth, "It's fine. A little cold won't kill us."

The pair walked in compatible silence until they reached a wooden bench where they decided to sit down.

"Hogwarts looks really beautiful from here," Harry commented. They were looking at Hogwarts from the side, which looked majestic surrounded by the bare trees and frozen grounds.

"Yea it does," Regulus answered.

"Can I ask you something, Reg?"

"Fire away."

"Do you remember that one Potions lessen this year, when we talked about Voldemort?"

"You mean when we talked about _You-Know-Who_?"

"Yes, that one. You said you kind of agreed with him. Why do you?"

Regulus was silent for a moment as he contemplated his answer.

"Well, I think _someone_ should stand up for Wizarding ideals."

"_Wizarding_ ideals? Don't you mean Pureblood ideals?" Harry asked sceptically.

"No Harry, Wizarding ideals. But to understand it you need to know history the way Purebloods learn it."

"I'm all ears."

Regulus groaned, "You're too persistent for your own good."

"But that's a Slytherin quality, you should be pleased," Harry grinned.

Regulus looked amusedly at him, "Fine. I think the Dark Lord is right, to a certain extent, that he wants to reinstate the Wizarding World back to its former glory. Let me ask you this; on this day, what is it that sets us apart from the Muggle world?"

"Er, we use magic?" Harry said blankly.

"Nothing else?"

"Well, witches and wizards are dressed rather old-fashionedly."

"I'm refraining from rolling my eyes," here Harry grinned, "but I agree, there's not much anymore that sets us apart from Muggles, except Magic itself. That used to be different; we had much more free reign in our world. Less laws and regulations, more possibility to be who you are and what you're born with, but because of all the Muggleborns' influence that became less. I guess they didn't feel comfortable or felt worth less than people from wizarding families. Take Dark Magic for example. Most people believe it's evil, period. But that's not true, it can be used for 'light' purposes also, but the catch is that not everyone can perform it."

Harry frowned, "Why that?"

"It takes a greater amount of power and strength to cast, traits generally possessed by witches and wizards who come from magical families. Most Muggleborns simply don't have the magical background for these spells. This made them feel second-class and in the seventeen hundreds they got Dark Magic labeled as evil and therefore banned. Unfortunately, there _have _been those who felt like they were better than everyone else because they were able to cast this type of magic, and started using it for bad things, so it's not odd that Dark Magic is considered evil. But in essence it is not evil, only the caster can have evil intentions. There are several examples like this, which bound our world to narrow-minded rules. The Dark Lord knows this and strives to change it. I admire that he fights to let the Wizarding World retain its unique qualities."

"But what do you think about how he goes about it? The attacks and everything?"

Reg shrugged, "I don't agree with killing innocent people, but I imagine it's only for the start of the war. You know, to catch everyone's attention and make them aware of the Dark Lord. I doubt he'll do this forever."

Harry was very sceptical about that, and Regulus must have noticed for he added, "Otherwise he'd give the Dark Arts an even worse name, I doubt he wants that."

"Mm," Harry said.

"So what do you think about my little story?"

Harry bit his lip, "I can imagine there's more to the Dark Arts than the common prejudice, you know I don't immediately judge. Or at least, I try not to," Harry grinned, "but if Voldemort wants to change that, then he's really going about it wrong. But then again, I'm of the opinion he just wants power, and doesn't care for much else."

Regulus shrugged, "I don't know."

Harry had the idea that Regulus wasn't as opposed to Voldemort as Harry would have liked to see. But at least his Slytherin friend had an opinion of his own, and didn't let himself get caught up in the Death Eater mania by his friends. Regulus was objective in his opinion, and he didn't let himself be blinded by the possible power of following Voldemort – he only wanted the Wizarding World to retain its unique identity. They sat in silence once more, for a few moments, before Regulus said,

"You know, I really appreciate this quality of yours."

"What quality?" Harry asked curiously.

"That you can look at things from different point of views. That you're open to another way of thinking and take it into account when forming your opinion, and not immediately discarding the thought."

"Thanks, Reg," Harry smiled softly.

Later that week, Harry was sitting in the common room reading over his just-finished Ancient Runes essay. He had his knees drawn up to his chest in the large comfy armchair, his essay lying on the table next to him, drying. It was rather quiet in the Common Room as dinner was almost starting, and Harry had remained behind to write down the last few sentences. He still found the homework relatively easy, despite not having any experience in this particular class he still found he was pretty capable of mastering the subject. Probably, it was due to his studying ahead. The past three years the study material was so easy for him, he resolved to study ahead to keep himself challenged (as much as was possible) and to keep his streak of gaining high grades. Currently he was half-way through fifth year with the study material, except for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy which took a bit more time.

His thoughts went back to his meeting with Sev the other night, where the Slytherin had asked him very seriously if he knew where the Marauders went every full moon. It had taken all of Harry's shabby Occlumency skills to convince Sev that he didn't know. However, he was worried about Severus' curiosity about the Marauders' adventures, remembering Sirius' and Remus' story of the Whomping Willow incident. They said it had happened in their sixth year, which was now.

Although the animosity between Severus and the Marauders was still there, Harry continued to notice the change in James' behavior. True to his word, he didn't hex people in the corridors as much and what Harry understood from Remus, was acting more mature in class. He also refrained from asking Lily out twice a week, which caused a stir among the female population at Hogwarts, who suddenly seemed to think they stood a chance. However, James didn't react to them aside from the friendly conversation. Although there was a change in his behavior, he could still goof off with Sirius and joke immaturely.

While James was starting behaving more maturely, Sirius seemed pleased with continuing to behave as he was currently doing. He enjoyed being popular and being a (wo)manizer too much. Since his first boyfriend at the beginning of term he'd already had another. Either Sirius just got bored being with one person too long, or he was looking for something that he just couldn't find in any of his partners. Frankly, Harry was amazed that people still wanted to go out with him, as they'd be dumped within three weeks anyway. He guessed it was due to said Marauder's popularity and extremely good looks.

But Harry knew that there was more to Sirius than just what he showed everyone; he was an exceptionally loyal person who put his friends before anything, and Harry was sure that once Sirius got out of his teenage attitude, he would lose the sharp edges of his behavior which could make even Sirius Black a considerate person who was less eager to prove himself. Hopefully.

Tomorrow would be their final Quidditch match, against Ravenclaw. He wasn't nervous per sé, but he wanted to catch the Snitch badly to make James proud of him. Then they will have won the Cup for a fourth year in a row, and with James' passionate training, they might end up with the highest score in the last thirteen years. Harry sighed as he rolled up his now-dried essay, put it away, and went downstairs for dinner.

The next morning was an early one for the Gryffindor team. They did a few rounds on the Pitch to get a taste of the temperature and the winds. Soon enough, James, his hair ruffled and a silly grin on his face, gave his motivational speech.

"Alright troops! We've come this far; one more match and we'll have the Cup in our bag AGAIN!"

Here some cheering took place, namely Sirius giving an enthusiastic howl, which had the girls Patricia and Heather laughing and giving both Sirius and James admiring glances.

"We need to get the Snitch with a lag-behind of 20 points max and a head-off of 40 points min. With our brilliant Seeker over here that should be no prob, eh Har?"

"No sir!" Harry mock saluted him and Sirius gave a bark-like laugh.

"Patricia, you gonna stop every Ravenclaw's ball?"

"Always do!" She said happily.

"Sirius, Matt, you guys got those bats splik and spleen?"

"Course, you know my goal Prongs! Knock 'em into the hospital wing!"

"I thought you'd reserved that honor especially for the Slytherins?"

"Oh yeah!" Sirius looked as if he'd only just remembered this significant detail, "well, knock 'em off their brooms will do as well, I suppose."

The whole team laughed.

"Well, ladies, that leaves us to do the Chasing." James grinned as Michael spluttered.

"Watch who you're calling a lady, Potter!"

"Well, if you fly like you did during the last training Pritchard, I'll reconsider that."

James grinned and Harry felt the whole team's spirit had lifted. As the time came to enter the field Harry was still smiling amusedly, as did the rest of the team. James sure had a gift for making people feel at ease.

The Gryffindor made a spectacular start by scoring 30-0 during the first ten minutes. This put Ravenclaw on their guard and afterwards goals were much less frequent. Ravenclaw even scored on them before Gryffindor turned the tables and scored again. It went back and forth for a while while Harry kept his eyes on his opposing Seeker, a girl by the name of Lanes and one year below him. She wasn't bad, but this was her first year as Seeker and had taken to tailing Harry most of the time. Once when Harry tried the Wronski feint she caught up to what he was doing fairly quickly, and avoided hitting the ground in what would have been a painful crash.

After forty-five minutes without much change in the game (a few goals on both side, but no larger difference) with the only interesting event being a Chaser from Ravenclaw narrowly avoiding being hit by a Bludger straight into the shoulder (courtesy of Sirius), Harry decided he was in for a boring game. He caught James' eye who gave a quick shake of the head, meaning he didn't want it to end yet. He wanted to win by a margin of 40 points minimally to break the record of the last thirteen years.

James took the ball and flew skillfully to the other side of the Pitch. Harry was sure it was going to be a goal, but the Ravenclaw Keeper caught it with his finger tips, earning him a murderous glare from James. Rarely ever had a goal from his brother been saved. Even the crowd boo'd on Gryffindor's side but cheered on the Ravenclaw's.

However, James got his revenge already five minutes later, scoring and making it a forty-point difference. He flew a victorious round over the Pitch, acing the cheering crowd, before giving Harry a wink signaling he could search for the Snitch once more. Harry did just that.

Due to his impressive Seeker skills he located the Snitch fairly quickly, spotting it flying above them in the air. Casting a quick look at Lanes, he sped up to grab the Snitch. He heard the game around him fall silent as the commentator mentioned his name. Lanes had already spotted his advancement before it had been announced and sped into the same direction. However, Harry had a head-start and a better broom, so he reached the Snitch before her. He enclosed his fingers around the fluttering ball and held up his hand victoriously. A black blur, which he identified as his brother, wasted no time speeding towards him and enveloping him in a hug.

The whole team hugged him (Sirius even kissed him hard on the cheek) before making their way to the ground, where a sea of red and gold was waiting for them. Harry couldn't tell who was who and he just accepted all the praise. Slowly but surely, the team made their way to the stand where Dumbledore was waiting with the Cup. James accepted it before, very generously, he had them all holding it at the same time and raising it into the air. As James and Harry took a photo of raising the Cup together, just the two of them, Harry felt more proud than he had done in a long time.

XXXX

"I can't believe it's only a month till the exams! And then we'll be going into fifth year already; OWL year!" Regulus exclaimed, albeit in a dignified manner, as the two boys lounged in a window seat in one of the corridors.

"I know; it's all going by so fast," Harry murmured as he read over Regulus' Herbology homework. It was his best friend's worst subject so Harry had kindly offered his assistance.

"We're actually over half-way into our Hogwarts career, and-what?" He said annoyed as Harry swatted him with his rolled-up essay.

"You're sounding like an old man looking back on his life," Harry said amusedly, "but maybe you'd like to focus more on the _now_. More importantly, your Herbology essay, which states that the Bouncing Bulb needs to stay in the same pot of dirt all its life, when it's common knowledge they need to be re-potted every week."

"Whatever," Regulus grumbled as he noted it down. "Can't we do this tonight? I really don't feel like doing this now."

"I've already got something planned tonight," Harry said, evading his friend's eyes.

"What?"

"I've got a meeting with Sev." Harry said

Regulus frowned, as if not quite comprehending what Harry meant, "What?"

"I'm just surprised he wants to meet you after what happened with Potter."

"What is it _this_ time?" Harry sighed.

"Well, I heard that Potter saved him from whatever is at the Shrieking Shack, so – hey!" Regulus said indignantly as Harry jumped up and all the parchment fell on the floor.

"When did this happen?" Harry asked urgently.

"I don't know, last night? What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, just- I need to go okay? I'll see you later!"

"Hey! What about my essay? It's due tomorrow!" Regulus yelled after him, but Harry paid him no heed.

Harry sprinted to the Common Room but upon entrance he already knew the Marauders were not there. It was always extremely noticeable if they were present. Harry groaned and had already turned back to the portrait hole when he turned around yet again, thinking he might as well check their dormitory while he was here.

He went up the stairs taking two steps at a time, halting when he reached the door with the fifth years' sign. He was about to knock when he registered angry voices from inside. He definitely identified one as James', but he'd never heard his brother raise his voice like this. He was even more stumped when he heard another angry voice, which he identified as Sirius', was arguing back. James and Sirius… fighting? This was extremely unusual for them.

He knocked and didn't wait for an 'enter' but invited himself in. As he opened the door he did a double take of the scene before him. James and Sirius were standing opposite each other, standing by their respective beds, and looking hostile. Remus, tired-looking and pale, sat on his own bed and Peter was doing his best to make himself unnoticeable as he leaned against the wall by his bed.

"Harry, go away," James snapped.

"I heard yelling," Harry said defiantly, "What's going on?"

"That's none of your business, now go."

"Remus, you don't look too good. Are you alright?" Harry asked tentatively. Remus looked angry, hurt, and worried, but at Harry's concern he did his best to pull off a smile.

"He's fine _now_, not thanks to Sirius!" James snapped, glaring at his best friend, who glared back.

"I'm telling you, Snivellus was asking for it, I wasn't even thinking about putting Remus in a predicament-"

"That's right, you weren't bloody thinking! Now that slimy git knows that Remus is – is," James said, failing to finish the sentence as he sent a wary glance towards Harry.

"Harry knows I'm a Werewolf," Remus spoke up, his voice sounding slightly raspy.

"What? When did that happen?" James asked, momentarily distracted. Remus shrugged, obviously not in the mood to explain.

"So Se-Snape now knows that Remus is a Werewolf?" Harry asked unwisely.

"Yes," James said, gritting his teeth and glaring daggers at Sirius once more.

"Harry, maybe it's better if you come by later," Remus spoke up. Harry opened his mouth to retort, but faltered at Remus' serious look. Sighing, Harry cast one last look around the dormitory, and left.

XXXXXX

Later that evening Harry was waiting in the library for Severus to appear. He had wolfed down his dinner and helped Reg finish his essay at Firebolt-speed so he would be in time to meet Sev.

Just when he was thinking he was waiting in vain, a thin figure came bustling from behind the bookcase. At first Harry didn't recognize the figure as Severus, for he didn't have the composure he normally had.

"Severus!" Harry said in surprise and welcome.

The Slytherin looked slightly disgruntled as he took a seat next to Harry.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." He said.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming; I heard about what happened with the Whomping Willow."

Severus looked sour as Harry brought up the topic.

"Potter told you huh? Had to gloat about supposedly _saving_ me?" Sev almost choked on the word 'saving', that's how disgusting he found it.

"Actually he didn't tell me anything," Harry said slightly resentful, "He only told me to go away."

"Hmpf."

They were silent for a moment as Harry allowed Sev some time to sulk.

"What were you doing in that tunnel anyway?"

Stupid everlasting curiosity of his. Sev was trying to stop himself from glaring.

"Your lovely Gryffindor _Black_ told me to go down there."

"Why did he do that?"

"To get me killed, obviously."

"Very funny," Harry replied "Were you trying to follow them again?"

When Severus looked at him in surprise and something akin to cold appraisal, Harry couldn't help but feel triumphed.

"I might have been attempting to observe their nightly misdeeds,"

"To get them expelled?"

"Of course not!" Severus exclaimed, but his eyes told a different story. After all the time they'd spent together Harry was able to read the Slytherin quite well.

"Who are you trying to fool Sev?" Harry asked impatiently, "Look, I'm not going to lecture you or anything – although, I do _not_ appreciate you trying to get my brother and friends expelled – and I'm not going to sugarcoat Sirius' actions, but even I must admit that it's at least understandable that he was tired of you snooping around. You should have known not to trust what Sirius was saying."

Severus grumbled something before saying, "That vile excuse for a wizard should be expelled immediately, and then he has the nerve to say that I'm Dark!"

"Well but nothing happened in the end, James saved you-"

"He was only saving his own neck! If I'd met that _beast_" Harry flinched "in the shrieking shack I could have been killed, then Potter and Black would really be expelled!"

"Jee, I'm almost thinking you regret not getting killed, only because then James and Sirius would have been expelled," Harry said sarcastically. Severus sent him a look that clearly said he wasn't enjoying the humor.

"Look, I'm only being neutral here. I think Sirius' actions were wrong and I admire James that he saved someone he doesn't like. However, even though you're the victim in this, you're not entirely innocent Sev. If you hadn't been so persistent in following them around this wouldn't have happened. But if you're just going to shout at me I think I'll just leave."

Harry was already gathering his stuff and made to get up, but Severus grabbed his wrist.

"No, don't. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I didn't want this to turn into a fight… Your brother just winds me up. Somehow, no matter what he does, it always works out positively for him, and not so for me."

Harry's glare melted and his posture relaxed.

"I'm sorry for what happened Sev. But don't think everything is good and right for James, he and Sirius are fighting because of this."

"But let's not talk about him now," Severus said, as he slowly dragged Harry wrist down, gently forcing him to sit back down in his chair. Harry obeyed, not noticing the small, affectionate smile on Sev's face.

"We've still got some studying to do. And I for one, would like to know your opinion on the Dark Arts."

Harry was thoroughly confused by this, but Sev slowly entwined him into a conversation about said topic that showed the Dark Arts weren't all they were made out to be.

The next day Harry went to the Common Room after his Ancient Runes class. It was a sunny day outside and Harry was going to dump his school stuff in his dorm and head outside to sit by the lake with his fellow Gryffindor year mates. When he entered the Common Room he sprinted up the stairs, much like he had doe nth day before, dumped his stuff on his bed, and sprinted back down. Only as he entered the Common Room from the backside now, did he notice one of the few figures still present, to be one Sirius Black.

"Hey Sirius," Harry said, once he had approached the notorious Marauder.

Sirius looked up, slightly surprised, "Oh, hey Harry. What's up?"

"I was just going outside to enjoy the sun. Why are you still up here? Don't you want to go outside too?"

Sirius gave his signature bark-like laugh.

"I'd love to, but I don't fancy having a run-in with James or Remus."

"They're not still angry with you are they?" Harry frowned.

"Probably. But I don't want to fight over it again, it's not like I did something terrible like use Dark Magic or anything."

Harry gaped as Sirius said this. Surely, he realized the extensiveness of what he had done? Harry was quiet for a moment before taking a seat next to Sirius. The Marauder's need of him was greater than his own for the sun.

"You mean, you don't regret what you did?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I dunno. I get that it wasn't a great thing to do, but I don't regret it. Why, do you think it was stupid as well?" Sirius said, a slight condemning tone to his voice.

"Well, I won't use the word stupid… but I don't agree with what you did."

They were both silent as Sirius folded a piece of parchment.

"What made you send Severus down the Whomping Willow anyway?" Harry immediately bit his tongue, having not intended to say Sev's first name, as that might arouse suspicion to the friendly term. Luckily, Sirius was too occupied to notice.

Sirius snorted, "Snivellus was so annoying, creeping around all the time, trying to get us expelled. I wanted to teach him a lesson so I told him how he could get to the Shrieking Shack, you know, where Remus… But I didn't tell him what he would find."

"And then James saved him?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yea… I met James moments later and told him what happened. Then he went white and called me an idiot, before heading off to the Shrieking Shack. I thought he was over-reacting, but looking back now, he probably did the right thing by puling Snape back. Don't get me wrong," Sirius said, scrunching up his nose, "that greasy git deserves something like this, but it could have meant serious trouble for us too. James went after Snape and pulled him back from Remus, but Snivellus had already seen him."

"So Snape knows about Remus?"

"Yep"

"What did James and Remus say?"

Sirius was quiet for a moment before he confessed, "James says that, in a way, I betrayed Remus, and Remus is disappointed that I didn't consider how this prank would affect him. But you don't know how Remus gets when he acts disappointed in you; he stares at you with these sad eyes and doesn't look away, making you feel guilty and then you ask yourself why you're even feeling that way."

"So you feel as if Remus is overreacting?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I dunno. A bit, maybe, it's not like I really betrayed him, Dumbledore made Snivellus swear not to tell anyone the truth."

"I wonder how this feels for Remus though," Harry mused, "having someone who loathes him know his deepest secret… You know how Remus is, how ashamed he is of his condition, how insecure. I can't imagine what it must be like for him to have someone like Snape knowing the truth."

Harry cast a sideways glance at Sirius, who suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable.

"And as for James, his friends mean everything to him. If you've got a quarrel with one of them, you've got one with him. I actually don't find it surprising he's reacting this toughly, even if it's against you. After all, it is because of your prank that Snape now knows the truth-"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty as well?" Sirius asked sharply.

"No. I'm just trying to muse on different points of view," Harry responded, ever the peace-maker, "I don't agree with Snape snooping around either, but I think your reaction was a bit over-the-top and inconsiderate towards Remus, who is one of your best friends."

"I didn't think Snape would actually find out," Sirius confessed, "Or that he'd really go down there. Who'd be that stupid? If I had known he would I wouldn't have told him how to get into the passageway. But he really was being insufferable, and he wouldn't shut up."

"So you lost your temper," Harry finished quietly.

"Yea, I guess I did."

The pair sat in silence as Harry left Sirius to work out this new view for himself.

"I lose my temper quickly. You could say it's a family trait," Sirius chuckled humorlessly.

"Well as long as you know about it, you can control it and use it to your advantage." Harry said inspiringly.

Suddenly Sirius looked at him, "You sure you're only a fourth year, Harry?"

"Yep, sure am." Harry said, smiling to cover up his flaring feeling of trepidation.

"Huh, could have fooled me. Although, I suppose you'll always be James' little brother, our little Harrykins," Sirius smirked his devilishly handsome smirk as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"Go annoy the other Marauders, and leave me alone," Harry groaned as he swatted the hand away.

Sirius laughed and held out his hand to help Harry up from his sitting position. Rolling his eyes, Harry smiled and accepted the gesture. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself; he'd helped Sirius 'see the light' and they were going to make up with the Marauders right now.

XXXXXX

As Harry waited on the platform for the Hogwarts Express, he felt satisfied at how the year had gone. He'd talked with James about him saving Sev, and was pleased when his brother told him he had saved Severus partially because of the changes Harry had caused in him. He was starting to realize that a person was not necessarily evil just because they were in Slytherin. Although Severus would always be a special case for the Marauders, the improvement in James' attitude was very noticeable. Although, Harry was also pretty sure that if it came to it, James would have saved Severus regardless of Harry, just like Harry himself had saved Malfoy in the burning Room of Requirement.

The Marauders were the tight group of friends everyone knew them as once more, and they had already made plan for the foursome to spend some time at Potter Manor this summer. Remus had forgiven Sirius after he had seemed truly remorseful, courtesy to Harry showing him how this must feel for Remus, which in turn eased James up as well. Now that Remus had forgiven him, James didn't have anything to hold against his best friend and he embraced Sirius like a brother.

Harry also thought about his and Sev's previous discussion on the Dark Arts. What Sev tried to make clear to him was similar to what Regulus had told him before. The Dark Arts weren't per sé evil, they could be used for good too. The reason they got their bad name was that people thought that, just because they were powerful enough to perform the magic, that they were entitled to treating others badly. They used the Dark Arts for this and therefore people didn't like them. Harry still wasn't sure what to think. He believed that, just like with all prejudices, it probably wasn't as simple as black and white, but he couldn't suddenly approve of the Dark Arts either.

He heard the steam engine of the train in the distance and was startled out of his thoughts as people started to group by the tracks. He caught James' eye, who was grinning at him, and Harry smiled.

**Je suis très désolé pour l'update plus tard! ****( I am very sorry for the late update) I originally planned to update about a week ago, but I wasn't fully satisfied about the part with Sirius. I spent the past week on a study trip in France, busy busy busy, so no chance to update there! I'm actually still not completely satisfied, but I wanted to post a new chapter for you guys so I went ahead and did so :). Let me know what you think of it!**

**Thanks for the reviews, they were awesome! I still grin like an idiot every time I read them!**

**Next chapter is the start of the Marauders' famous seventh year, ooohh… Let's put some love into the story, and not just for James and Lily…**

**Please review!**

**HarryPotterBlack7**


	19. The Last Summer

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**The Last Summer**

"You wound me, Harry. Really, it's almost as if you're ashamed of me!"

"Whatever, you are _so_ dramatic, James."

"So I've been told," James shrugged unimportantly, before turning his trademark grin on Harry, and suddenly he had an apprehensive feeling.

"Wait, I know! So _that's_ the real reason you got rid of your glasses," James smirked amusedly, "You just want to impress the girls, huh, Har?"

Harry blushed. He hadn't even considered it.

For his birthday Harry had had few wishes considering he already had everything he could want, namely a family. The only thing he really wanted was to get rid of his wire glasses, not just because he fancied walking around without them, but also so there would be _some_ differences between him and his brother. Just at the end of last year, someone had come up to him thinking he was James. Although the two of them looked very similar at first glance, if you took a closer look there were several noticeable differences. They had the same hair (though Harry's was less messy) and general face structure, but aside from the different eye-colors Harry's complexion was slightly paler, where James was more tanned, his nose was slightly shorter than his brother's and he had higher cheekbones and more hollowed cheeks. All in all, though they looked the same, Harry had a bit more of a graceful and aristocratic look about him.

These differences were only noticed by those who knew the Potter brothers better, most people thought they looked exactly the same, period. Partially due to this Harry had wanted to get rid of his glasses, but he also didn't find them very convenient anymore. So, along with Charlus, Dorea and James, Harry had gone to the magical eye specialist of Magical Britain. Harry had expected him to have a shop in Diagon Alley, but apparently that was too simply thought. He had a private workshop on the west coast, only affordable for the elite in the Wizarding World. It was at times like these that Harry had to think twice before remembering how wealthy the Potters really were, and that it wasn't really surprising that James turned out the way he did. After a session of about an hour, where Harry had gotten several potions shoved down his throat (both preventive and constructive), a few spells that would limit the actual spell's effect to his eyes only, and then the actual spell which would correct his eye sight, he was able to see without glasses.

It was still odd, when in the morning Harry would open his eyes and be able to see perfectly. Surprisingly, James hadn't desired letting his eyes corrected. He'd just shrugged and stated that his glasses were part of his 'trademark'. Currently, said brother was baiting him about his lack of glasses. More prominently, how 'offended' he was that Harry didn't want to look exactly like him.

"You're blushing! Aww, my little brother is blushing!"

"Shut up, James," Harry gritted his teeth, "That's so not the reason, I hadn't even thought about it."

"Sure you hadn't." James grinned teasingly, "You just made my job a heck of a lot harder, thanks."

"What job?"

James sighed dramatically, "I bet everyone will be swooning even more over you now. You've just saddled your brother with the impossible task of rescuing you from all the hormonal youth at Hogwarts that wish to abuse wonderfully kind and sweet and naïve people like you."

Harry blinked.

"Huh?"

"I said,-" James opened his mouth, ready to repeat himself.

"I heard what you said!" Harry replied, "But you're overreacting."

"You mean you haven't noticed that people stare at you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry said truthfully. Somehow James had a talent for turning a little issue into a big problem.

"Oh, Harry, how truly innocent you are," James smiled and put an arm around Harry's shoulders, "People have been staring at you, checking you out, whispering about you… You've gotten quite popular at school, my little brother, many people fancy you. Guys and girls alike. Though no less could be expected, considering who your older brother is," James grinned cheekily. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes.

"As your brother it is my duty to protect you from those who only want to use you."

"Nooo, not more so-called protection!" Harry exclaimed dramatically, remembering James' 'protection' from the Slytherins.

"Have you ever heard of the term 'over-protective'?" Harry wondered.

"Heard of it, thought about it, and then discarded it." James replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so quick to discard it, then," Harry grumbled under his breath.

"Say what?"

"Nothing."

He wondered if he'd ever have a normal life with an over-protective brother at his side.

It didn't help matters that Sirius was also residing at Potter Manor. As he'd left his home and didn't have a place of his own yet, he would spend the summer with the Potters. He hadn't paid Harry's lack of glasses as much attention as James had, though whenever his older brother teased him Sirius would easily join in, ensuring a non-peaceful vacation for one Harry Potter. Therefore, when the other two Marauders arrived two weeks later, Harry literally fell to his knees in front of Remus and begged for help. There were only a few weeks left until they the end of the summer holidays, and Harry didn't know if he should be relieved to be out of the direct vicinity of James Potter and Sirius Black, or if he should feel sad because this was their last vacation together. It was the Marauder's final year, after all, and after this they wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts. This led to some particularly reminiscing Marauders.

"Our last year! What the heck happened to the previous six?" Sirius asked aloud one evening when the Marauders and Harry were sitting by the fire.

"This is going to be our last chance to do everything we've always wanted to do at Hogwarts," James sighed, "If I remember properly, Moony still has a stack of parchment in his trunk with unexecuted pranks."

"Remus?" Harry wondered, thinking it more likely that Sirius or James would be the keeper of their pranking diary.

Sirius winked, "Extra precaution. Should McGonagall ever decide to examine our trunks, she'll most likely research Prongs' or mine, never perfect rule-abiding Moony."

"I resent that, I say you guys have corrupted my good nature adequately enough these past _six_ years."

"So it's your final year, and as a demonstration of your being ready to leave school, you're going to… prank it?" Harry asked amusedly.

"Merlin, no," James grinned, "Why would we ever do something so foolish to demonstrate our maturity? Could you imagine the disgrace? Padfoot, what say you?"

"I must say I am inclined to agree with you, Mr. Prongs. Surely there must exist a finer method of providing proof, such as, ahh… Rubbing in the Slytherins noses that we'll win the Quidditch Cup for the fifth year in a row?"

"Deal, Padfoot!" James exclaimed and they high-fived.

Remus and Harry caught each others' eye and grinned.

"And hexing the Slytherins of course," Peter wheezed, looking around the group for some kind of confirmation that his comment was appreciated.

"Nah, I don't want to do that anymore," James said, to general surprise.

"What!" Both Sirius and Remus exclaimed, though with very different tones. Where Remus seemed pleasantly surprised in his exclamation, Sirius' was filled with disbelief.

"Well," James said, now slightly uncomfortable under their scrutinizing looks, "it's just, this is my last chance to win Lily over, I've got to do everything I can."

Remus nodded approvingly and Sirius looked doubtful. Peter didn't look too happy either.

"That's great James," Harry smiled, and his brother looked encouraged by this.

"Besides, I've got other things on my mind now instead of hexing Slytherins. We'll get to do that plenty in a year, once we start training as Aurors."

"That's true," Sirius admitted, "But really, Snivellus? He won't leave a chance untaken to hex _us_."

"Well," James said slowly, "I suppose he'll always remain a special case."

"Maybe if we leave him alone, he'll ignore us as well," Remus tried.

"Whatever Moony, he wants us expelled, he'll do anything to achieve that. On another note, have you heard about his supposedly secret girlfriend?" Sirius grinned evilly.

"No!" Remus and Peter exclaimed. James snorted and Harry frowned. Sev hadn't told him anything about having a relationship.

"I heard he keeps disappearing," Sirius said, "in the evenings, like he's having secret meetings or something."

Harry felt warm as he realized that Sev didn't have a girlfriend at all; those were just their regular study meetings. Harry tried to hide his discomfort, but Sirius wasn't finished,

"And apparently he's all happy when he returns, has his head in the clouds or something."

James snorted, "Snivellus, in love?"

"Can you imagine him shagging?"

Several cries were heard as James covered his ears, Remus slapped his forehead at Sirius' bluntness and Peter was half gagging on the floor.

"When did you hear that, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"I ahh, knew the Head Boy pretty well last year, you could say. He said he caught Snivellus wandering around a few minutes before curfew, looking suspiciously pleased."

"You know," James said, suddenly laughing, "As long as he stops lusting after Lily, I don't give a damn."

"Ooh, fearing a bit of competition there, Prongs?" Remus grinned, unusually sadistically.

James retaliated by throwing a pillow at him. "How about not. As if there's any competition between that greasy haired slimy bat and _me_."

"No, just between you and the Giant Squid," Sirius said innocently, not bothering to cover up his huge grin.

As James didn't have any pillows left to throw, he flung himself at Sirius and the two ended up rolling on the floor in a mock fight, causing Harry, Remus and Peter to laugh uncontrollably.

XXXXX

A few days later their Hogwarts letters arrived, and, as James and Sirius dramatically exclaimed, their last. They fell into each others' arms and pretended to burst into tears, conjuring water to form a pool around them which were supposedly tears. Several minutes later the five of them were tearing open their letters.

Harry read the familiar letter and the booklist, when he felt something unfamiliar in the envelope. Frowning, he turned it upside down and in the palm of his hand fell a shining, red and gold badge with a P on it. He gasped as he realized it was a prefect's badge. He had barely spared it a thought this summer, but of course, considering his position as role model student in school, he shouldn't be surprised.

"What's that Harry?" Dorea asked him, noticing his being mesmerized.

"Look, I've been made a Prefect!" Harry said happily.

Dorea grinned, "Wonderful, Harry! Good job!" She hugged him and Charlus patted him on the shoulder.

"Just like Caroline, she was a Prefect as well," He said proudly. Harry's chest swelled as he heard this.

"Congratulations Harry," Remus added, looking pleased.

"James, look! Dumbledore made me a prefect!" Harry said lively. But as he approached his brother James seemed transfixed on a piece of parchment, holding something in his hand as well.

"James?"

James turned to him, looking slightly breathless and delighted.

"They, ahh… Dumbledore made me Head Boy."

Several cries of 'what!' were heard around the table, however, in contrast to before, everyone was united utter disbelief. This only seemed to fuel James' glee.

"Yea, Dumbledore wrote that I proved myself last year, that I can 'carry this worthy responsibility'."

"Congratulations!" Harry cried and threw his arms around his brother, who happily accepted the hug. James was congratulated by everyone, though Sirius couldn't help but say, 'Guess me and Wormtail are the only true Marauders left, now you and Moony have joined the side of the rule-abiding gits', followed by a big sigh.

"The best part," James added, "is that Lily is Head Girl! It says so in the letter!"

"_Now_ I get why you're so enthusiastic!" Sirius replied, casting a quick look at Charlus and Dorea who only seemed amused by his exclamation.

"Well, it's not the _only_ reason…" James said, following Sirius' line of vision.

Charlus apparently couldn't stand the temptation of butting in, "I look forward to meeting this young lady with Christmas then."

James looked embarrassed while everyone else laughed.

The rest of the vacation James remained immensely pleased with himself.

XXXXXX

The morning of September first seemed even busier than normal. This was partially due to James' nerves, which lead him to check his reflection at least four times in the mirror, wanting to make a perfect impression on Lily. She'd know as well that James was Head Boy as it would be mentioned in her letter, and Harry had to stop himself from laughing when he saw James getting his hopes up, fearing Lily's reaction wouldn't be as enthusiastic as his.

Upon arrival James immediately scanned the platform for a certain red-head, and Sirius and Harry exchanged amused smiles.

"I think that's Lily, over there," Remus said. James twirled around and visibly had to do something to stop himself from reacting to her presence. Out of curiosity, Harry saw Charlus and Dorea looking a well.

"The young lady by the pillar there? She looks lovely, her hair is a beautiful shade of auburn," Dorea commented.

"Yea," James breathed, still transfixed.

"Oh bloody hell, here we go again," Sirius whispered, slapping his forehead. Peter snorted.

"The train will be leaving in two minutes, you lot better get on board," Charlus said. Harry and the Marauders quickly said goodbye to Charlus and Dorea and boarded the train. James split up from Harry, Sirius, Remus and Peter to go to the prefect's carriage and prepare to give instructions to the new prefects. The latter four couldn't contain their smiles, wishing they could be there to see their Head Boy and Girl's first encounter.

Once they had found one Remus and Harry soon left to the prefect's carriage as well so they could receive their instructions. They were one of the first, unsurprisingly, and when they came in James gave them a strained smile and Lily looked moody.

"Congratulations on making Head Girl, Lily," Harry said, sticking out his hand to congratulate her. Lily gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Harry, and you on making prefect. Did you get rid of your glasses?"

Harry grinned, appreciating that she immediately noticed it, "Sure did, I wanted to, uhm, try something different."

"Well you look good without them, did you get them magically corrected?"

"Yes I did. Did you have a good summer?" Harry asked conversationally.

"It was alright," she grimaced slightly, "my sister has a boyfriend, he's rather… different. Or, normal, really."

"Really, what's he like?" Remus asked. James followed the conversation with rapt attention, but not daring to interrupt in case Lily would slip back into her mood.

"He talks about his job all the time, which sounds very boring, and he's narrow-minded. All in all I found him rather repellant, though my sister absolutely adores him."

James snorted and Harry and Remus laughed. Lily gave a small smile, though when a couple of other people entered she looked a bit nervous.

There was an awkward silence as more people entered. More precisely, Lily looking rather nervous, James simply looking totally at ease as he looked around who the prefects were, and the fifth-year prefects (bar Harry) looking rather out of place. As the Slytherins entered, Harry saw, with delight, that Regulus was among them.

"Alright," Lily started, her voice higher than normal, and looking slightly nervous again, "First off, I-I'd like to welcome you all and congratulations on making prefect. My name is Lily Evans, err, I'm in Gryffindor and I'm the Head Girl this year, and this is-"

"James Potter, Gryffindor, and your new Head Boy."

James gave Lily a fleeting look, as if wanting to see her reaction to him cutting her off, and with a jolt Harry realized – James hadn't interrupted her out of arrogance, but because he caught up on Lily's nervousness and wanted to ease her uncomfortableness by taking over.

One of the Slytherins snorted as if disgusted by James being Head Boy, but James ignored him.

"We're here to give you instructions on how to perform your duties," James continued, "The sixth years will already know this, so bear with me, but fifth years pay attention. Being a Prefect comes with responsibility, which for you will mostly be keeping the younger years in line, but responsibility nevertheless. This means you can't abuse it-"

"Like you, Potter?" One of the Slytherins sneered. Harry turned, half glaring at the offending Slytherin for interrupting his brother and making him look bad, and saw it was Wilkes, a sixth year. And future Death Eater. Harry glanced at Regulus, who was determinedly staring ahead, a blank expression on his face.

"No Wilkes, I won't," James answered even-voiced, "I became Head Boy for a reason."

After he said this James looked at Lily, who immediately looked away.

"I think my lovely fellow-Head over here wishes to say something about your duties and rights as a prefect," James finished, thus successfully engaging Lily in their presentation, so he wouldn't be the only one talking. Harry admired it and he saw Lily cast James a doubtful look as well, as if not believing this was really James Potter.

They explained that the prefects would be able to take House Points, but only by two's and they could assign a detention. They had to have a valid reason for doing so, ensuring against abuse of authority, and they had to document it. Harry would have to do rounds twice a week at nine o'clock, which was curfew.

Once everyone filed out (Harry glanced at Regulus, but the Slytherin didn't look his way) there were only James, Lily, Remus and Harry left.

"Well, that went well, what do you think Moony?"

Remus nodded, "You guys did really well, certainly more interesting than last year,"

"True," Lily added.

"I'm impressed James," Harry added, "you didn't react to that Slytherin's comment."

"Oh," James answered, slightly embarrassed, "It wouldn't have made things better, and honestly, what kind of an example would it set?"

Harry grinned and Remus snorted, Lily glanced at him once more.

"Shall we head back then? Bet Padfoot and Wormtail are worried… Sirius will think the deep dark pit that is the prefect's carriage will have swallowed me up as payback for all the times I broke the rules…" Harry and Remus grinned and turned to leave, but James hung back for a moment.

"You already got a compartment Evans? Or would you like to sit with us?"

Lily blinked, before forming a scowl, though not as severe as normal.

"No thanks Potter, I'd prefer to keep my sanity a bit longer."

"Can't blame you," James said, to general surprise, "I'll see you at Hogwarts then, Evans."

Even Remus' eyebrows rose at this statement. Either James was a really good actor, or his becoming Head Boy had unfolded a seed in him no one knew he possessed.

XXXXX

Once they arrived at Hogwarts McGonagall, Lily already by her side, pulled James aside for a moment. When he returned, Harry having saved him a seat next to him, he was grinning madly.

"What's got you grinning like an idiot?" Sirius asked.

"I completely forgot about this part," James whispered, casting a wary glance in Lily's direction, who didn't look quite as pleased, "But as Heads Lily and I will be sharing the Head dorms!"

"Well," Sirius said in a low voice, "That's that. It was nice knowing you Prongs."

"Oh shut up, Padfoot. I can't believe we'll be sharing a Common Room with just the two of us, she can't avoid me anymore now!"

Remus leaned back, sticking his hands behind his head in a relaxing pose, "This is going to be interesting to watch unfold."

"Lily and I are gonna check it out after dinner, do you guys want to drop by later tonight?"

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed, and the others agreed.

Later that evening Harry trudged up to the portrait of Ecxenus the Eccentric along with the other three Marauders.

"Err, do you guys know the password?" Sirius asked as they stood in front of the portrait.

"No, I don't think James mentioned it." Remus answered.

"Maybe is we ask the person in the painting?" Peter suggested.

"Yea, good idea. Hey, Excenus!" Sirius said. A sleepy, ruffled looking wizard appeared in the portrait. "Can you ask James Potter to come out? We said we'd visit him."

Excenus mumbled something before disappearing and Sirius turned around, grinning, "Like that old chap already."

Harry smiled and Remus and Peter looked amused. It didn't take long for James to come out, who looked excited.

"Finally! I've only been waiting for half an hour for you guys to get here!"

"Sorry brother, we wanted to give you enough time to unpack and stuff." Harry said, slipping around James into the Head Dorms. They looked really good; they were decorated in Gryffindor colors (both Heads were Gryffindors after all) and it contained a comfy couch and two armchairs, complete with rug and coffee table, surrounding a fireplace. On the opposite side of the room there was a round mahogany table in the front corner and a desk in the back corner. On the wall behind the tables were two doors; one reading Head Girl and the other Head Boy. Apparently, they had their own bathrooms.

"Where's Lily?" Harry found himself asking.

James shrugged, "She had some friends coming over and retreated to her room."

"Nice," Sirius exclaimed, "so we have the Common Room to ourselves!"

Sirius immediately made himself at home by flopping onto the couch and, imitating Remus' pose from earlier, put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"You know Prongs, I think I'll be spending my time in here from now on."

"Oh no you won't!" James jumped, "How will I ever convince Lily to go out with me with _you_ around?"

"What?" Sirius yelped, wide awake and with a hand covering his heart. Harry snickered as he, Remus and Peter took a seat as well.

"You wound me, Prongs! I might have to reconsider your position as my best friend."

James grumbled something they couldn't hear, and Remus changed the subject by asking what the password was, which was belladonna, set by Lily herself. Apparently she still wasn't thrilled about James being Head Boy, but they weren't fighting yet either. James was doing his best to show her that he's changed, but Lily remained stubborn. A half an hour before curfew Lily and her friends came out, Lily wishing them a good night and when she saw the Marauders and Harry she quickly went back into her room. All too soon Harry and the three Marauders had to leave as well. They bade James a good night and walked back to Gryffindor tower.

Up until now Harry had been relatively lucky when it came to avoiding Slughorn and his suppers and parties. He wasn't much into all the networking and the fake smiles and interest in order to get into people's good books. Since Slughorn was fond of Harry, or his talents and potential anyway, he was very much into introducing Harry to several influential wizards, despite Harry's young age. The only good part was that James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Severus and since a short time, Regulus, were there as well. To Harry's dismay, however, so were several aspiring Death Eaters like Rosier, Mulciber, Jugson and McTavish. Because of this Harry rarely ever got to talk to Severus and Regulus, because even the latter seemed not to seek too much contact with Harry with all the older Slytherins around.

Harry stood and chatted with a fellow prefect, a girl from Huffelpuff called Alicia. He remembered talking to her a few times in his early years at Hogwarts. She was a very pretty girl with curly blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, though a bit shy. When they parted ways Harry looked around for Lily, quickly spotting her thanks to her red hair, and made his way over.

"Hey Lily," he said, "How are you?"

She turned around, surprised, "Harry! I'm good, how are you?" In a whisper she added, "Not bored yet?"

Harry was surprised, "I thought you liked these things Slughorn organizes?"

Lily smiled, "I like Slughorn, and his enthusiasm for his students. But I'm not into the whole connection making; I think it's a bit fake to only be nice to people because they might benefit you later on."

"Same here," Harry grinned, "And you've got it worse I bet, being Head Girl and all."

Lily's smile dropped slightly, "Yea, lots of people who want to say hello, but it's not too bad," she said honorably.

"So how's living with James?" Harry asked, looking at her intently.

Lily frowned. "Horribly annoying. It's tiring to have him acting as though he's all mature and stuff, when he'll probably go back to his old self in two weeks, once all the Heads duties start boring him. Although, this supposedly grown up Potter is more pleasant than the old one, but I doubt it will last long. I wonder what on earth possessed Dumbledore to make him Head Boy."

"Oh I don't know," Harry said slowly, "James has been different since the beginning of last term; I think he's earned this."

"Just because he saved Severus from the Whomping Willow?"

"That too, not just because of that. Look, I spent more time with him last year, and I saw he was really changing. He's growing out of his bullying attitude Lily, and I think Dumbledore saw this as well. Him saving Severus was just one example of his growing up."

"I don't know, it's hard to believe he's changed."

"Well, that took quite some effort on my part, I'll have you know," Harry grinned, and Lily smiled. "But for real, Lily. If you can't trust him; trust me. James has changed. You should give him a chance. Let him prove himself; he's earned the chance and he wants to take it."

"Well," Lily said, sneaking a glance at James, "I don't know. Let's see if he lasts, and maybe then… We'll see."

Harry smiled, secretly congratulating himself. From the look on Lily's face she was pretty much convinced, the only thing stopping her being her own doubts about James. Which was logical, after all, his brother hadn't done that much to prove he was capable of being, and remaining, a responsible person. But if he continued showing who he really was, Harry was sure James and Lily would be together before Christmas.

After some more talking with Lily Harry went to get himself some punch and was, surprisingly, joined by Sirius.

"Were my eyes deceiving me, Harrykins, or were you just chatting with dear sweet Lily over there?" Sirius asked, leaning forward, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Perhaps," Harry said mysteriously, "Why, what's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing, not to me. I couldn't care less," Sirius said, acting the part, "But Prongsie over there might have to strangle you out of jealousy." Sirius said in a throw-away manner, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards an approaching James.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"And to what, pray tell, do I owe the honor of my dear brother's presence?" he said, as James joined them. He looked suspicious, looking from Sirius to Harry, as if internally debating whether they were plotting against him or not.

"Were you just talking to Lily, Har?"

"Yea,"

"What did she want?"

"To catch up with a friend. So don't worry, I put in a good word for you," Harry smiled, and James grinned widely.

"Really? Awesome! You're the best little brother ever!" He said, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulder.

Harry pouted, "I'm not little."

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh, and James said, "Sure you're not."

Truthfully, he wasn't. He was three inches shorter than James and about half a head shorter than Sirius, so for his age he was doing pretty good. James had had his growth spurt during his sixth year, just like Harry in his old universe, so he was confident he wasn't as 'little' as James implied.

"You sure are popular tonight, Harry," James said.

"Why?"

"Apparently people keep looking at you," Sirius said boredly, "It's making James' protective brother instincts kick in."

"Ahh it's not that bad, Padfoot."

"Like heck," he replied, looking interestedly at a girl a couple of feet away, "You didn't see yourself when you caught dear old Snivelly sneaking glances at Harry."

"What?" Harry asked distractedly.

James growled, "At first I thought Snivellus was stalking Lily again-"

"Cause you never did that," Harry chimed in.

"But then it turned out he was looking at you. If you ask me, your popularity has even reached the Slytherins. But if Snivellus thinks I'll ever let him near you again, let alone go out with you, why – he is sorely mistaken!"

"Snape does _not_ fancy me, James," Harry said, rolling his eyes. Honestly, his brother could be so dramatic. Sirius had a bad influence on him.

"And I doubt I'm quite as popular as you think, James," Harry added amusedly.

Sirius laughed and ruffled his hair, Harry backing away annoyed, "Really Har? You won't believe some of the stuff I've heard from the rumor mill – yes, I sometimes hear something as well, big surprise – and let's just say you're a well-discussed topic among all the ladies. Some of the guys too. I acknowledge you a worthy competitor. Although, are you even dating right now?"

Harry had been blushing during Sirius' little speech, but when he asked the question he straightened his shoulders and said, "No, I'm not. Haven't given it much thought yet."

"There must be something wrong with this generation of Potters," Sirius muttered, but loudly enough for James and Harry to hear, "One is anti-dating and the other sentenced himself to a lifetime of loneliness."

"Whatever," James said, punching Sirius in the arm, who retaliated with an "ouch" and a grumpy look, "at least I'm not a womanizer!"

Sirius grinned wickedly, "Not just women, mate,"

James threw up his hands, "You're insufferable!"

XXXXXX

"Potter scores! 50-60 for Slytherin!"

Harry gritted his teeth as the commentator announced Slytherin to still be in the lead. James looked exceptionally annoyed. Slytherin had acquired two new players and they were proving to be very good, but since Gryffindor hadn't known much about their skills it had been difficult to attune their strategy. Harry was fervently looking for the Snitch, going up against the new Seeker, Hector Bellum.

Harry was circling the Gryffindor goalposts when suddenly, a bludger cam out of nowhere. He was already prepared to duck when Sirius appeared and Beat it to the Slytherin side of the field.

"Get that Snitch quick, Harry," Sirius said furiously, his eye already on the next Bludger.

"I'm working on it," Harry said through clenched teeth, but Sirius was already flying away. He knew it would be sore for James and Sirius if they were to lose their last match against Slytherin.

"Will you look at that! After a spectacular maneuver from Potter Gryffindor scores, equaling Slytherin with 60-60."

The score kept fluctuating, differentiating from Slytherin being in the lead, to Gryffindor, to them being equal. Harry was flying over the game when, suddenly, he saw the Snitch. It was fluttering in the middle of the field, with all the players right around it doing their own thing. Harry looked at Bellum, who was searching around the Gryffindor goalposts. Making his decision, Harry sped right into the game.

Eva Daniels, Gryffindor Chaser, screamed in surprise when Harry flew right past her, earning him the attention of everyone else on the field. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bellum racing to get there in time, but he had no chance, really. He evaded a Slytherin Chaser who tried to get in his way, and as he enclosed his fingers around the Snitch, his face exploded into a huge grin. Not two moments later he felt strong arms encircling his neck, as James pulled him into his chest.

"YOU DID IT! You did it Harry, we've WON!"

Together they descended to the ground where the rest of the team enveloped them into a hug as well, and later the rest of Gryffindor. They couldn't get enough of their victory; the fifth time in a row!

That evening was a major party in the Common Room. The Marauders decided to make their last victory over Slytherin a memorable event, and had decorated the Gryffindor Common Room extensively. They had big, moving posters, loud music, had put all the furniture to the side so there was plenty of space in the center, they had snuck out to Hogsmeade to get the largest supply of butterbeer and Honeydukes candy, etc.

It was one big party and Harry was currently happily chatting with Noah, who was impressed by his flying skills as he had avoided all the players to get the Snitch.

"It was like, zoof, and there you were! And everyone was watching, but somehow, within two seconds it seemed, you already had the Snitch!"

"Yea, it went pretty quick," Harry smiled.

"Did you see Bellum's face? He was furious! I think he thought he would be winning this match. Too bad for him, eh?"

"Yea, he should have known better," Harry smiled softly, "I've only lost one match so far, and I intend for it to be the only one."

Noah grinned, "I don't doubt that. By this rate, there'll be professional Quidditch scouts wanting to recruit you by the time you graduate!"

"James said that too, but I don't think I'd want to play professional Quidditch all my life."

"What!" Noah exclaimed, "Are you kidding, if you'd play for England we'd finally win the World Cup!"

Harry blushed, "But I wouldn't be playing for England any time soon, I'd have to be playing professional for quite some time already."

Suddenly Harry's attention was caught by the opening portrait hole. He was surprised, wasn't everyone already in the Common Room? He was even more surprised when he saw who had entered – James.

"S'cuse me," Harry mumbled, and made his way over to his brother, who looked pleased. James was walking over to Sirius, Remus and Peter, who were standing close to Lily and her friends.

When they caught sight of James Sirius grinned flung his arm around James' shoulders, who suddenly couldn't stop grinning anymore, and Sirius asked him something. Joining the group, Harry noticed they'd caught Lily's attention as well.

"What's going on?" Harry wondered, "James, were you away?"

"Yea," James breathed, "I had, err, a meeting, sort of," he said, as if still unable to believe it himself.

"Really," Harry asked surprised, "What for?"

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Lily listening as well, though not being obvious about it. James leaned forward.

"Well, McGonagall pulled me aside for a moment… Apparently, there was someone from the Wimbourne Wasps wanting to speak with me."

Harry gasped as the other Marauders listened closely as well. Judging from their reaction they already knew this.

"What did they say?"

James ran an excited hand through his hair.

"They want to take me on as a reserve Chaser."

"_What!_" was the general reaction, even from Lily who joined them. James looked surprised at her.

"Uhm," James said, who seemed to have lost his train of thought with Lily's arrival, "yea, they offered me a really good contract and everything, even though they only saw one game."

"What did you say?" Remus asked.

James smiled embarrassedly, "I declined."

"What?" Lily said, "Why did you do that?"

"Yea, you always said professional Quidditch would be the best ever," Harry added.

"I like Quidditch, I really do, but, I don't know. I want to do something more worthwhile, something to help improve the Wizarding World. I don't want to ride a broom all day when people are dying, I want to help fight this war however I can."

"So, Auror it is then!" Sirius said, thumping James on the shoulder.

"But of course, Padfoot old chap, what did you think?"

"I wasn't so sure, Quidditch is tempting."

"But it wasn't even my best performance today," James said, unable to contain himself, "Michael and Eva were great, and if it hadn't been for them I couldn't have scored half as much."

Lily looked at James, and Harry saw something in her eyes that he couldn't quite describe. She was _really_ looking at him, and for the first time in her life, really understanding him. Harry saw Remus noticed this too and then looked away, hiding a smirk. James, Sirius and Peter were oblivious. As Lily realized what she was doing her cheeks colored slightly and she looked away, before looking back and appearing neutral.

"Well, Potter, I didn't expect you to say that. But I think it's really good of you." Lily smiled slightly, suddenly looking a bit shy as she and James got eye contact. James looked disbelieving, before grinning happily.

"Thank you, Evans. You know, since we're working together so closely anyway… Call me James."

Lily looked surprised, and smiled softly, "I'd like that. But only if you call me Lily."

James grinned, "Deal," Holding up his hand for a high-five. Again Lily looked surprised, but happy and high fived.

XXXXX

October had almost passed and the students were getting in the mood for Halloween. The few days before the feast Lily, and therefore James as well, had asked the prefects to patrol the halls extra carefully, as many students thought it to be the perfect opportunity for some late night excursions. The bad part, one of those evenings was his normal patrol evening. The good part, he had nice company.

"So by the time my dad and I got out of that Muggle contraption, he looked sickly green and I was begging him for another go!"

Harry laughed, "I can't believe you would put your dad through that, I never estimated you to be the evil type!" He teased.

"Hey!" Alicia swatted his arm playfully, "For you information Mr., I was seven years old!"

"So?" Harry asked, looking innocent.

She glared at him. Unfortunately, the smile tugging at her lips ruined the desired effect.

"Then let's talk about what you've gotten up to. Surely, with that brother of yours, you must have caused your parents quite some headaches as well."

"With James? Oh heck yea." Harry said.

"Sounds like you're envisioning a pretty good story there."

Harry grinned and told her of the time, before his first year, when James and he got sucked into a Gringotts vault. Alicia couldn't stop laughing, even after a few minutes of silence she would burst out into a fit of new giggles, causing Harry to smile as well.

The pair of them had already finished most of their patrolling, though with their evident chatter he supposed any late-night dwellers would be informed of their presence early enough to get away. He found that he didn't mind though, he was thoroughly enjoying talking with Alicia. He'd always gotten along well with her, though it wasn't until they both became prefects that he got to know her better. Contrary to most of the girls, she had a good head on her shoulders and didn't appear awe-struck or giggly whenever he was around, but really liked him as a person. He'd caught himself staring at her before, and once or twice he even wondered if he felt more for her than friendship.

"You know, I'm really enjoying this," She stated.

"Me too," Harry said.

"Too bad we're almost done, just this floor and it's back to the Common Rooms for us," she said, sounding genuinly disappointed.

"Well – we don't have to rush it," Harry said, grinning, and for the first time he saw he affected her in the form of her blushing. He felt a triumphant flitter in his stomach. Unfortunately for them, the floor was quickly checked, and Harry played the part of a gentleman admirably by walking her back to her Common Room.

"This was fun, we should patrol together again sometime," she said, looking at him.

"Agreed, I don't think I can go back to those boring lonely patrols again," he smiled and Alicia returned the gesture. After she had disappeared into her Common Room, Harry couldn't help but grin and, feeling lighter than he'd done in months, made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He'd already reached the seventh floor, when he heard footsteps.

Harry turned around. The footsteps were slow, and the person didn't seem to want to muffle them because they were quite noticeable. Harry got out his wand, before halting. He _knew_ the sound of those footsteps.

"James?" Harry asked, lighting his wand. Indeed it was his brother, but he didn't look like James – he was slightly pale, looked troubled, and caught off guard. James Potter was _never_ caught off guard.

"James?" Harry asked again, walking towards his brother, "are you alright?"

James didn't answer immediately. "I'm fine."

"What's wrong? What are you doing out here, looking like a zombie?"

"I- I just returned from the Headmaster's office. He wanted to speak with Lily."

"Is she alright?" Harry asked, worried.

"I- No, she…"

"James, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

James looked him into the eye.

"Her parents are dead."

**Dun Dun Duuuun! Aren't cliffy's the best?**

**You guys are in for a busy fifth year for Harry! Lots of things which need to be worked into this particualr year, so expect some long chapters... I bet this love interest of Harry's put quit a spin on what you expected, after all those Severus/Harry reviews. **

**I wonder how Sev will react to this development? Will he let it happen, or fight for Harry? or will he have a wholy different reaction than we expect? And also coming up, a lot of Lily and James/Harry/Marauders bonding!**

**I already have the outline for the next few chapters, and I am pleased to say you can expect the Sirius/Harry to start soon!**

**I wish you all a good start of the summer break (unfortunately, I still have exams to get through), and ask to please REVIEW! They are food for my literary inspiration.**


	20. Fifth Year: Of Coming and Going

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Fifth Year, Part One**

The day after James told Harry about Lily's parents, Lily wasn't at school. He looked for her during meals, and asked if she was in classes, but she was nowhere to be seen. That same evening Harry went to the Heads Common Room, where she wasn't either, though his brother was.

James was unexpectedly upset by her parents' deaths, and in an emotional upheaval told Harry what had happened the night before. He hadn't meant to overhear, but after he had walked her up to Dumbledore's office, and the door closed, he couldn't help but listen. He'd heard what he wanted to know within two minutes, Dumbeldore not being one to beat around the bush with something like this, and had been shocked. He'd left immediately and stayed in the Common Room, waiting for her to return.

Once she did she did her best to keep her own emotions in check, but failed and ended up crying on the couch with James comforting her. She told him everything, and he confessed that he had heard the first part – that her parents were dead. James described Lily leaning on his shoulder, crying, and him with his arms around her. James wasn't even bragging about being this close with her while telling Harry this, signalling he was too caught up in Lily's grief.

"How did her parents die? It doesn't have anything to do with Voldemort, right?"

"Well," James said, hesitating, "He wasn't out to kill them, if that's what you mean."

"But?" Harry asked.

"They were shopping somewhere, and the district got attacked. They were murdered by Death Eaters, but thankfully not tortured."

Both brothers were silent.

"Is she at home now, with her sister?"

"Yea, she was allowed to leave for a couple of days. I wish I could be with her though, she needs someone to comfort her and we all know her sister won't do it."

"Maybe this will bring them together."

"I don't know. Lily didn't seem to think so this morning, when she left. Her sister hates magic, and now that wizards have killed their parents, she'll hate them even more."

"You guys really spent a lot of time together, didn't you?"

James shrugged, "She needed someone Har, and I wanted to be there for her."

"Yes, but I'm surprised she allowed you to be."

"We've been spending some more time together, doing rounds and stuff, and I think she's starting to open up. But this isn't a good time to get together, what with her parents and everything."

"Hmm," was all Harry could say.

As the days went by the news of Lily's parents trickled into the school, and much gossip issued. Much the same way as it did whenever someone else's relatives were kidnapped or murdered by Voldemort which, unfortunately, seemed to be happening more and more. The war was slowly becoming more intensive, and when Harry read in a letter from Dorea that Charlus was sick, it didn't decrease his worries for his adoptive father.

When Lily returned people knew well-enough not to bother her with questions. She was quiet, though James told him she said she was thankful for his support and enjoyed his company. James had been over the moon. When they had walked in for breakfast the next day, together, a silence had fallen over most of the Great Hall – that was how surprised everyone was that James Potter and Lily Evans had ceased their personal war. But Harry knew better, not only were they not fighting anymore, but they were also growing closer. James was an immense support for Lily in a time when she didn't have anyone else.

In the evening Harry visited the Head Common Room once again, this time to be of support for Lily as well. He said the password and when the portrait opened he saw James and Lily, sitting closely together of the couch, with some of Lily's friends and Remus. Everyone looked up when he entered.

"Hey," Harry said softly.

"Hey Harry," Lily smiled slightly. Harry walked over to her.

"I wanted to let you know that if there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to let me know. I understand what you're going through…"

"Thank you, Harry. That's really sweet," she smiled, "do you want to sit down?"

"Yea, thanks," Harry took a seat next to Mary, one of Lily's friends, and looked around. There were six people in total, being James, Lily, Remus, Mary, Marisa and Harry.

"So what were you saying about Petunia?" Mary asked.

"Well, she actually wasn't as bad as I expected her to be," Lily confessed, "She didn't blame me, only the Wizarding World, so that helped."

"So she didn't ignore you or anything, like she usually does?" Marisa asked.

"She didn't _ignore_ me, but we weren't all sister-sissy like. She mostly clung to Vernon, which looked preposterous. Petunia is as thin as a ruler, while Vernon mostly resembles a whale. He said he's going to grow a mustache; that'll be a laugh," Lily smiled.

"Does he know you're a witch?" Remus asked.

Lily's smile faded slightly, "I don't think so. Petunia's probably frightened it will scare him off. She's ashamed to have me in the family." Lily cast her eyes down, and James carefully put an arm around her waist. She looked up and smiled at him, and he smiled back softly. Harry saw Marisa and Remus exchanging startled glances.

"The worst part is," Lily continued, "now we don't have a reason to stay in contact anymore. Mum and dad was what kept us together at Christmas and birthdays, but we were always arguing. Now there won't be any reason to see her anymore."

"Yes there will," James said, his voice sounding deep, "If you want to see your sister, then that's reason enough to do so. Just because it won't be your parents organizing get-togethers anymore doesn't mean your relationship is exiled. It's up to you now to keep it going."

Lily gave him a soft smile that James returned confidently, before he turned his attention to the group. As the conversation stroke up again, James grabbed Lily's hand and laced his fingers through hers. And Lily let him.

The group talked some more before four of them left to head back to Gryffindor tower. The quartet couldn't help but wonder what their Head Boy and Girl were doing right at that moment.

The hype about the news of Lily's parents' deaths ebbed away and things were turning back to normal. He was particularly happy to hear that insults from the Slytherins, about Lily's (the Mudblood's) parents dying were diminishing quickly, courtesy to James, who immediately stood up to anyone doing this. It was clear to everyone that in those few days Lily and James had established a friendly relationship that wasn't to be meddled with.

Therefore, it came as no surprise, when three days later the couple walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Holding hands.

There was a silence and even James seemed embarrassed, but it quickly turned into a wide grin and he escorted an uncomfortable Lily to the Gryffindor table.

Harry grinned widely as well.

The Marauders and Lily's friends sat together and he couldn't help but excuse himself to his friends and walk over to his brother.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" he said, announcing his presence.

James and Lily turned around in their seats and his brother's smile turned into a full-blown grin as he saw Harry.

"Or maybe not, since it's been coming for about a week now."

"A week? Try four years, that's how long _we've_ been waiting for it," Sirius commented.

"That's me included," James said, grinning at Lily. But it wasn't his usual happy-go-lucky grin, it was a loving grin and every fiber of James' posture directed caring and affection, as if Lily was the single most important thing in his life and he would do anything for her.

Lily looked slightly awkward as James confirmed Sirius' statement, but nevertheless smiled affectionately at James. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Woah, let's keep it down shall we? There's little kids around," Sirius said, stretching out his arms and shielding the view with his hands. James swiped them away.

"Shut up, Padfoot," though James was still smiling.

"Anyway, I just came to congratulate you guys. I'm glad you're finally together."

Lily smiled and James grinned, "Do you want to join us, Har? Here, there's a plate for you,"

"That's OK James, I already have a seat over there. But, I'll see you guys later." Harry smiled and waved goodbye.

XXXXX

The rest of the week "Lily and James" were the hot topic at Hogwarts. Especially some of the female populations was devastated, now that James had finally gotten the girl he'd been after for so long, and he was off the market. And as for Lily, she looked happier than she had done in days. She looked genuinely happy to be with James, something which Harry still had to get used to sometimes. He hadn't expected her attitude towards James, which had always been hostile, to change so abruptly. Although, he _had_ had the suspicion that her dislike of him wasn't always as great as she showed, but that there had been a certain admiration on her part as well. Still, in those two months she had gone from not liking him to being in a relationship with him. It was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts. But then again, had there ever been a dull year?

Currently Harry was making his way to the floor under the clock tower, where he and Sev would be meeting again. Harry sneaked a look over his shoulder to see if no-one was following before opening the door and sprinting up the stairs in the tower. Upon arrival he dumped his things onto the floor and walked over to the open part of the tower, looking over the Hogwarts grounds and the lake. He leaned onto the railing separating him from the edge of the floor, preventing anyone from falling. Unexpectedly, the door creaked open and Harry turned around, startled, only to see it was Severus.

"Sorry, you startled me," Harry said when Sev raised his eyebrows, "How are you?"

Severus didn't answer immediately, instead turning towards the door and closing it with a snap.

"Fine. Just like I always answer when you ask me so." He said in a deep voice, still not looking at Harry.

"That's good," Harry said, not entirely convinced. He took a seat on the floor and grinned when Severus scrunched up his nose at having to sit on the floor.

"Oh it's not that bad Sev, the floor won't kill you!" he laughed.

"Just cause me a back ache which will lead to a bad sleep and result in an unproductive day in classes tomorrow."

"Oh Sev, live a little," Harry said, still grinning. "If you're in pain in an hour, then I promise I'll let you conjure a chair."

"Promise?"

"Only if you conjure a really luxurious and comfortable chair for me too."

Sev tried to stop himself from smiling; "Deal."

"Great! Let's get to work, then. This Potions essay is horrible, so I need some help from my favorite Potioneer."

During the hour, which contained more talking than real studying, Harry noticed Severus wasn't his witty self, but the Slytherin refused to come out himself and talk with Harry about it. After an hour, he was fed up.

"Merlin Sev, what's with you tonight?" Harry sighed.

"There's nothing wrong," he said defensively.

"Honestly, we're friends Severus, I like to think that I know you better than that."

"I don't wish to discuss it. It's not important, not anymore, anyway."

Harry was silent before it hit him, "It's Lily isn't it? Her and James?" he asked sympathetically, suddenly remembering Severus must still have feelings for her. Severus looked surprised at Harry, and none too pleased with Harry knowing.

"N-No! Why would I care what her and Potter get up to?"

"I thought you had feelings for her," Harry said honestly.

Sev gave him another shrewd glance, seemingly suspicion about how Harry knew, and dissatisfaction that Harry thought Severus had feelings for her.

"Perhaps… I did, a long time ago."

'Liar,' Harry thought, 'You still care for her'. Severus must have seen this, for he hastily added,

"I don't have feelings for her anymore, that's in the past. She remains a weakness, but that is due to our old friendship. I _don't_ have feelings for her anymore."

Severus gave him a meaningful glance, which Harry thought he ought to understand what it meant, but he didn't. It just didn't fit, of _course_ Severus still loved her; it was the whole reason he'd turn to the Light side in the future. Severus was probably just in denial, because it lessened the pain. Harry shivered.

"Cold?" Severus asked, smirking in triumph.

"Maybe a little."

"That chair not sounding so bad now?"

Harry smiled, "Perhaps not."

Harry got up and gave Sev some room to conjure the chairs. Harry could have done so as well, obviously, but he let Severus have the honor. He walked towards the railing at the side of the room and looked over the grounds once more. There was a special charm on the open wall that keep the outside temperature from getting into the room, which Harry was endlessly thankful for, considering fall was upon them. He felt Severus moving next to him.

"It sure is beautiful, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yea, it is…" Severus seemed to hesitate, as if wanting to add something, but it never came.

"Don't worry Sev, I'm sure it will be fine. You'll find someone you love and want to spend your life with; Lily isn't the only girl on earth."

"I know I will," Severus said confidently and Harry smiled at his optimism.

"Perhaps I already have," Severus teased and Harry grinned at him, laughing when he saw Severus' uncharacteristically mischievous smirk.

"Well good for you, I hope it works out," Harry smiled, and the two stood in a compatible silence.

"Have you thought some more about our discussion at the end of last year?" Sev asked.

"Which one?" Harry teased, "I'm remembering a lot of discussions. Debates too, that one-"

"I mean when we discussed the Dark Arts."

"Oh," Harry said, momentarily thrown off, "Yea, sure I do. Why?"

"I was just curious what has become of your opinion," Severus said slowly, his eyes focused on the lake. But Harry knew Sev's ears were all focused on him.

"Well, I don't condemn them nor do I approve." Harry answered, looking at the lake as well. At the end of last term Sev and he had talked about the Dark Arts, and Severus had claimed mostly what Regulus had already told him; the Dark Arts themselves weren't necessarily evil, but the person who wielded them could have evil intentions. Certainly there was something to that claim; there was nothing that was completely good or bad (except perhaps Voldemort). But Harry also wondered if this was just an excuse to justify people's interest in them. He didn't think Regulus would use them to intentionally hurt other people, like the Death Eaters did. With Severus he still had some doubts; should his would-be victim be James or Sirius, he wouldn't be held responsible for his claim.

"That's a very neutral answer."

"Yet very true." Harry answered evenly. "You're rather interested in the Dark Arts, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Severus visibly paused, "I think, in the right hands, they are a weapon that can lead to much greatness."

"So does Voldemort, but I don't like his definition of 'greatness'."

"The Dark Lord uses them to gain power, as every Dark Lord does in this stage of their campaign."

"And what would he do once he has his desired power? Stop using them?" Harry said sarcastically.

"_No_," Severus said, a slight frowning in his eyebrows, "But he won't need them to make a statement anymore."

Harry looked away, fuming silently. People called him naïve, but the Slytherins definitely were, when it came to Voldemort.

"So you agree with Voldemort's goal?"

"I admire his ambitions," Severus said slowly, "And I wouldn't mind if certain processes and ideals in the Wizarding World would be changed."

"Hmm," Harry said, "So do I, but I loathe the method he uses to change it."

"At least he's doing _something_ instead of lobbying at the ministry, which has proven about as successful as teaching owls to speak!"

"You can't honestly think Voldemort is doing things well; the man has no conscience and doesn't care for any being around him. He treats his followers as he treats his enemies, sometimes even worse."

"I'm not sure that's true," Severus said testily, "And what would you know about it? It's not like you're involved or anything."

"So, what, you are? And for your information, my father is Head of the Aurors, I hear things." Harry bluffed. Of course, he only knew things due to his previous life, but he couldn't very well tell Severus that.

"So you wouldn't even consider sacrificing a _little _of your ideals, for an immense improvement of the Wizarding World?" Severus asked, looking at Harry.

"No," Harry said strongly, "I didn't compromise my opinion about Slytherins to remain in James' good books, did I? I thought that was a quality you admired, Severus."

Severus looked uncomfortable, "It was, and still is. But it won't be as simple as that once we leave Hogwarts."

"It is if I make it so."

"But still," Severus sighed, "You could become great, and you could have much influence on the shaping of the new Wizarding World. You'd be closer to the Dark Lord, your input will be considered, and perhaps put into action."

"Voldemort killed my mother," Harry said coldly, "I will never join him. Please don't tell me you will, Severus."

Severus looked away guiltily.

"You can't be serious," Harry said, astounded, "I thought your motivation for that was decreasing ever since your fall-out with Lily?"

"Excuse me! I did not say that I will join the Dark Lord!"

"Of course you wouldn't say it," Harry answered, "That's not a Slytherin thing to do. But the rest of what you said is indication enough."

There was a slightly awkward silence between them as they both leaned against the railing.

"And, hypothetically speaking, what would you do… If I did decide to join him?"

Harry stared into the distance, far away. What _would_ he do? He'd pushed that question far away to the back of his mind ever since he became good friends with Slytherins. He hadn't wanted to acknowledge it, hadn't wanted to consider being confronted with the unavoidable possibility. And now, at a time when his answer was expected, he didn't have one.

"I have to go," Harry said softly, biting his lip. He abruptly turned on his heel and packed his stuff.

"Harry."

He didn't listen, he didn't want to acknowledge the voice.

"Harry."

He got his stuff and hastily walked towards the door.

"_Harry._"

A hand on his arm stopped him from leaving the room and, still biting his lip, he turned to face the obsidian eyes staring intently at him.

"Let's just… Pretend this conversation didn't happen, alright? Shall we meet again next week?"

Harry looked at the floor.

"I don't know, Sev…"

Severus' eyes hardened before turning masked, and Harry couldn't deduce another emotion.

"Very well. But this was not our last meeting Harry, please, don't let it be so."

Harry's eyes flitted away from Sev's face, "I don't know. We'll have to see, I suppose." Harry gave a wry smiled before fleeing the clock tower.

XXXX

A couple of weeks later found Harry sitting in the Heads dorm with James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter. It was good to spend some time with them again; it seemed this year was just prone to flying by. It was already well into November, the fall was slowly turning into winter and people were starting to buys their Christmas presents in Hogsmeade already.

"So I asked James, could you please remove that horrible spider from my room-"

"You _asked_? How about, you screamed the lungs out of you and almost flew into the Common Room, freaking the living daylight out of me in the process-"

"And I _kindly_ asked," Lily said, glaring at a grinning James, but amusement was evident in her face, "if you could smash the darn thing. And when I walked back into my room, naively assuming it was now _safe_,"

"Oh Lily," Remus interrupted this time, smiling, "You're living with a Marauder, how could you?"

"I know Remus, I've asked myself the exact same thing. Anyway, I walked in and James hexed it to zoom right into my face!"

Everyone laughed and Lily tried to stop herself from laughing as well, but failed.

"Oh, Lily!" Harry said, still laughing.

"But I didn't know you were going to walk in at that moment," James replied, ruffling his hair embarrassedly, "I was in the middle of disposing of it when you came barging in."

"Disposing of it, ha! You weren't getting rid of it, you were playing around with it!"

"It was all part of the Master Plan of smashing it," James said cheekily. Lily sighed dramatically while Sirius and Harry laughed.

"On another note though," James said, "Mum and Dad have invited everyone to come stay at Potter Manor for Christmas. That includes you too, Lily," James said, turning his head, "And I'd really like it if you could come."

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, surprised, "I, err, are you sure that's OK? I've never even met your parents…"

"All the more reason," Harry added, "Don't worry, you'll love it. If nothing else, at least you can help me deal with these immature prats," he added, waving his hand in their general direction. There were a few exclamations of "Oi!" and "Hey!" and Lily giggled.

"Alright, specially for you Harry, I will doom my Christmas by being shut up with this lot."

"Hey! I resent that!" James exclaimed, but grinning nevertheless. Lily was going to be spending two full weeks with just them, after all.

"Mum also said that if you have a 'special someone', I quote, you were welcome to invite them as well Harry."

Harry blushed as five pairs of eyes turned to look at him in interest.

"Well, uh, unfortunately I don't, so you can tell her that."

Sirius snorted amusedly, "I don't think Dorea actually said that, I bet this is just another attempt of Prongsie here to make sure no-one's taking advantage of his little brother."

"Oi! What, is this pick on James day? And if you ever call me _Prongsie_ again, mate, I'm sticking to Paddy!"

Sirius gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"Did Dorea really ask that, or are you just being over-protective again?" Harry asked skeptically.

"No, Mum really asked that," James said, "But that doesn't mean I wasn't curious either. So there's no-one you set your eyes on Har?"

"Erm, no, not yet. No-one's caught my interest yet," Harry said, not willing to share his feelings for Alicia with his brother just yet.

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus looked surprised.

"What?"

"Well," Remus spluttered, "it's just, ah, very noticeable that people are interested in you. So it's surprising you're not dating anyone yet."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I doubt it's _that_ noticeable, you're just blowing this out of proportion."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Har," Sirius said, slinging an arm around his shoulders, "Cause we, aka I, happen to be an expert on these matters. Why, there's a whole underground circuit of gossip going on mate, of which you happen to be a hot topic."

Harry groaned. Could he never escape this?

"And not everyone is as nice a boyfriend as I am," James said with a self-taken grin while stretching, "why, the prime example is sitting right next to you."

"Oi! I'm the most wonderful boyfriend ever! Haven't had any complaints yet!"

"Probably because your relationships are too short for your partners to properly complain," Remus stated, "Or nonexistent, which is also often the case."

"Exactly, so who would complain about me as boyfriend when we don't even get to the stage of me being a proper one?" Sirius said cheekily.

"Very quaint Padfoot, very quaint," James said, smiling.

"But I can't help but notice," Sirius continued, "That very _often_ Harry disappears in the evening, without anyone knowing where he's hanging around."

"Yes, I've noticed also," James added, conspiring along, "You sure there's no-one special for you, Harry?"

"That's something different," Harry said stubbornly, "And you don't have to know _everything_ I get up to."

"Maybe he's just lying, he's probably got a horde of secret girlfriends he's seeing," Sirius said, "And he's always so pleased upon return – like he just had a good snog."

Harry blushed. Truthfully, those escapades were the evenings he spent with Severus on discussions and debates. The Slytherin quite enjoyed having a partner to discuss current topics with and he saw Harry as a sort of equal, who could put things into perspective and brought out a realistic and argumentative point of view. These debates also affected Harry's train of thought and he always felt pleased after another evening, which was probably what Sirius was talking about.

James looked suspicious but Lily smiled, obviously knowing Sirius' claim to be folly, "I'm sure whatever Harry gets up to is different than your evening activities, Sirius."

"Thank you, Lily." Harry said, nodding dutifully. Luckily Harry's love-life, or lack-thereof, wasn't brought up again that evening.

Halfway through December the steam blew from the Hogwarts express engine and suitcases were heaved onto the train. Harry had already grabbed a compartment together with the Marauders and Lily. He sat by the window, chatting excitedly with the others about their plans for Christmas. It would be their last Hogwarts Christmas being all together in this way, for it was the Marauders and Lily's last year at Hogwarts. This thought caused a heavy feeling in Harry's stomach and he looked out the window.

He wasn't prepared to see Severus standing there, about to enter the Express, looking at him as well. They held eye-contact for only a moment, before Severus proceeded to board the train. Harry turned back, his thoughts being on anything but the current conversation. He wasn't sure how to feel about Severus and his decision to join Voldemort. He didn't want to accept that it might, probably would, happen. He felt like sticking his head into the ground and ignoring his surroundings; he just wanted to continue his friendship as if nothing was wrong. During their meeting after the dramatic one, Severus had seemed blind to other points of view, determined to believe he was right about Voldemort. Harry sighed.

Severus meant much to him; he'd never thought that he could relate so well to his former Potions professor (and he to Harry), but they had. And now Harry valued his friendship too much to just let him go. Gaining a determinacy glint in his eyes, Harry pressed his lips and decided – he'd continue this friendship as long as possible, and he'd meet the bridge of Sev becoming a Death Eater when the time came.

The whistle blew and the Hogwarts express slowly chimed its way out of Hogsmeade station, heading back to London.

XXXX

"Lily, I'm sure your hair is fine. You must have brushed it at least three times already," James said amused, as Lily went to get her brush out of her trunk once more.

"I know, I know," she said, still proceeding to find her brush.

"I would like to say that Mr. and Mrs. Potter really go for the first impression, and if not every strand of hair is perfect you'll have blown your chances, but somehow I don't have the heart to – ouch!" Sirius exclaimed, Lily's brush hitting him hard on the shoulder with her wooden brush.

"Lily!" He whined, "I'm only trying to help, I said I _didn't_ have the heart to joke around!"

"Why I even put up with you, Black, is beyond me," she said poutingly, folding her arms, and went to sit next to James who smiled and put his arm around his shoulders. Sirius scowled.

"Sure Prongs, go and take her side. If you ask me, when a guy picks his girlfriend over his brother something is seriously wrong."

"But dear Sirius," Harry said, grinning, "he didn't pick her over me. He only picked her over _you_. There's a difference."

"Oi! This would be a nice time to pick my side, you know!"

"Oh, look, we're pulling into King's Cross," Remus said dryly. Five heads turned to look out the window as he said this, which caused him to smile amusedly.

The six of them gathered their stuff and eagerly awaited the train standing still. Once it did they got off, which was quite the hassle with the six of them with trunks, and looked around for. Charlus and Dorea. James and Sirius were already standing of their trunks to get a better view.

"Honestly," Harry huffed, "why do we put ourselves through this every year? Why don't we just agree to a certain meeting point or something?"

"Aww but where's the fun in that, Harrykins," Sirius said, grinning his charming grin.

"There they are!" James said, his finger pointing to their left. The two Marauders hopped off and proceeded to lead the group to the Potters.

"Don't fret Lily, I'm sure they'll absolutely love you," Harry said softly when he noticed she looked slightly nervous again. She smiled.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I just like making a good impression."

"You will," Harry said confidently.

When they reached Mr. and Mrs. Potter he was enveloped in a hug, as were the rest of them. Well, by Dorea, anyway.

"Oh, you must be Lily! It's wonderful to finally meet you dear, I've heard so much about you," she said, winking to Sirius. James glared at his best friend, who suddenly looked smug.

"Tattle-tale," James whispered.

"It's really nice to meet you too," Lily said, smiling, and Dorea hugged her as well. Charlus shook her hand, smiling, "It's truly a pleasure, Lily."

"Well, let's get going, you lot must be tired from the trip. Charlus has arranged a Portkey, here, everyone hold on."

After a few seconds, the eight of them disappeared from Platform 9¾.

And, appeared, in front of Potter Manor.

Lily gaped slightly, "Good Merlin, you never told me you had such a beautiful house!"

"Yea, uhh," James said, grinning embarrassedly as he ruffled his hair, "I don't really like bragging about money or wealth or anything. Not quite my style."

"No, just Quidditch, looks, hexing, need I go on?" Lily mumbled and the Marauders and Harry grinned.

"Welcome to Potter Manor, Lily. I've had our House Elf prepare you a room, I'm sure the boys will show you around." Charlus said, smiling what seemed more like a grimace. "I have to dive back into the study real quick to finish an Auror report."

"What?" James cried unhappily, "You mean we won't see you tonight?"

"I'll be round for dinner, James, but this report is important."

With that, Charlus left for the house. James and Harry glanced at each other, unsure. This ambitious working on the eve of their arrival was nothing like Charlus. Dorea seemed to pick up on their doubts.

"The Ministry has been unprecedentedly hectic. Your father has rarely gotten proper rest the last weeks, and a nights' sleep of less than five hours."

"That's not good," Harry said, alarmed.

"I know. But your father feels it's his responsibility, and he is a Potter. He won't back down."

With that, the Marauders, Lily and Harry left for the house as well. They showed Lily her room, who was awed by the house's interior. Harry was reminded of the first time he set foot in this house, and James, instead of airily showing her around like he had done with Harry, seemed embarrassed by her reactions. In Harry's opinion, James was nervous about Lily realizing just how wealthy the Potters were – and was hoping this wouldn't change anything between them. He was happy that Lily liked him for him, and not because of their fortune. Not that Lily was the type to date someone just because of their money, quite the opposite in fact.

When it was dinner time everyone went down. Charlus was on time, smiling tiredly at the teenagers, but he didn't look too good. Now that Harry got a closer look, he noticed large bags under his adoptive father's eyes and his skin didn't look healthy, as it had almost a yellowish tinge to it. Furthermore his eyes were bloodshot and as he ate, he grimaced sometimes as he had to move in an unfavorable way for his body. Harry looked across the table to Dorea, who suddenly looked rigid and had a similar unhealthy skin tone, her eyes bloodshot as well. Apart from this, both parents acted jovially and happy that they were back home. However, Harry couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going on at home, something which Charlus and Dorea seemed reluctant to notify them of.

In the following days the six friends spent much time together, ranging from playing Quidditch (Lily wasn't too fond of brooms and James had quickly had her riding his with him), playing chess and Exploding Snap, even to Lily and Harry teaching the Marauders soccer. Of course James had to put in his "expert" knowledge, having played it once before, but Harry quickly put his brother in his place by reminding him what happened the first time he tried to kick the ball – namely that he fell flat on his butt. James sent him a mock glare as Lily giggled, Sirius and Remus outright laughed, and Peter wheezed.

Luckily for them, snow fell two days before Christmas. Naturally, with the Marauders, this meant a full blown snowball war where being of age made no difference. Lily and Harry teamed up and it was amusing to see her having no qualms about aiming right at James' face. James, on the other hand, had initially been hesitant about throwing snow balls at his girlfriend and long-time crush, but with Lily's provoking he couldn't hold fire forever. Lily shrieked as he tackled her to the ground and tickled her, her laughter and shrieks echoing over the grounds as she pleaded him to stop. Needless to say, Dorea had been exceptionally fussy when the six of them returned home, with a wet dripping James and Lily.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily's scream was heard all throughout the house the next morning, "How DARE you wake me at this UNGODLY hour! It's SIX IN THE MORNING!"

"But Lily, it's Christmas!" James relied, grinning, obviously unaware of the danger facing him.

"And that explains _what_ exactly?"

Both their heads turned to the doorway when Harry arrived with Remus and Peter. Just as Peter made his way through the door opening Sirius burst in, pushing him aside.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked anxiously, "I thought I heard the house breaking down!"

James burst out in laughter and Lily looked murderous.

"BLACK!"

"Jeez, not a morning person are you? Better remember that, Prongs, that after a night of nice hot-"

"Sirius!" was the general exclamation.

"Okay, Okay, I know when I'm not appreciated," Sirius huffed.

"Good," Lily said dryly, "Then you'll also know that if your life means anything to you you'll go away and let me SLEEP for another two hours!"

"That's a mission impossible, Lily," Harry grinned.

"Exactly," Remus agreed, "If there's one time a year when a Marauder is allowed to act as a five year old, it's Christmas."

"Oi! I disagree with that!" Sirius said, glaring daggers.

"Christmas, _and_ the first of April!"

"And don't forget our birthdays," James added, "They'd be no fun otherwise."

"And the feasts like Halloween or Valentine's day, when people are just _begging_ to be pranked," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"And during the summer!" James jumped, "The only time of the year when we're free to do as we please completely!"

"Doesn't seem like school has ever stopped you from doing _that,_" Lily grumbled, pulling the covers further over herself.

"I must extend my most sincere congratulations and admiration to you, Lily," Remus said, smiling mischievously. The rest turned to him as one, and even Lily peeked from under her covers.

"I don't think anything in previous years has delayed them this long from opening their presents."

Lily opened her mouth to retort, but a surprised shriek came out instead as James gasped and dragged her out of bed. She squealed for him to let her go _or else…_ but he didn't and instead, Sirius grabbed her struggling feet and together the two Marauders hoisted her down the stairs. Upon entrance in the family room Dorea looked up with heavy eyes, completely surprised by the scene before her.

"Morning Mum," James said happily, "Where's Dad?"

Dorea's smile fell slightly, "He's not feeling too well, he wanted to get some more sleep."

"Oh," James' face fell.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked, frowning. The rest of the group took a place on the floor as well.

"Yes, he's fine, he said we all should go ahead and start on the presents."

"Are you sure Mum? We can wait a bit, it's no problem," James continued. Lily's eyes were almost breathing fire as she looked at him. James gave an apologetic smile and shrugged his shoulders.

Dorea waved it away, "It's fine dear, we can go ahead and start."

"Alrighty then!" Sirius said enthusiastically, and promptly started handing out the gifts.

Charlus came down later in the morning, and everyone remained as he opened his last few presents. After that the eight of them had a rather elaborate brunch and the afternoon was spent continuing their snowball fight. However, Harry retired early so he could talk with his uncle, alone. He hesitantly knocked on the door to the study and a weary "come in" resounded from the other side. Charlus smiled slightly upon seeing him.

"Harry, what a surprise."

"Am I disturbing something important?" Harry asked hesitantly.

His adoptive father glanced at the report in front of him before plastering a fake smile on his face, "Of course not, why don't you come and have a seat."

Harry did as he was told and Charlus snapped the report folder shut.

"Got tired of the cold so soon?"

"A bit, I prefer the fireplace much more compared with the snow."

"I as well, especially now." Charlus chuckled.

"You're not feeling too well, are you?" Harry asked, his eyes focusing on his uncle. He looked slightly uncomfortable under Harry's intense gaze, but eventually relented.

"You're very observant, Harry. You're right, I haven't been feeling very well lately – Dorea says I'm overworking myself – but I'm sure it will pass soon. All this stress because of the war, Voldemort isn't an easy wizard to fight, though I am loathed to admit it," Charlus frowned.

"Maybe you should see a Healer?" Harry suggested, "Just to be sure."

Charlus waved it away, "Now you sound like Dorea. Trust me, I've seen worse that a little fever."

"But just in case-"

"I thank you for your concern, Harry," Charlus said in a Dumbledorish tone that meant he shouldn't press further. For the first time, Harry could see the diplomatic pureblood behind the ruffled Potter visage, "But I have neither the time nor the ambition to be checked over by Healers, there are more important things to be done."

"I find you more important than missing a day in the office fighting Voldemort. He'll be dealt with eventually anyway."

Charlus' lips curved in a smile, "How lovely optimistic you are, Harry. Unfortunately, that has been lost to our Aurors."

Harry smiled slightly in what he knew was an unsaid compliment. Charlus leaned forward and covered Harry's hands with his own.

"I promise Harry, it will be fine. This cold is just taking a bit longer to wear off due to my age. I've finally had to concede that perhaps I'm not as young as I used to be." He chuckled and Harry smiled.

"But Dorea's getting sick as well, right?"

Charlus looked suspicious, "Just what exactly have you been up to, young man? Knowing these things?"

Harry blushed and grinned shyly, "Like you said, I suppose I'm just observant."

Charlus laughed, "I guess I did, didn't I? You're right again, Harry. Dorea has been a bit under the weather; I probably infected her with the cold. But she's already recovering, she's much more fit than I am."

Harry refrained from saying that it was most likely due to Charlus' work ethos, rather than his fitness.

The two talked about other things, how Harry was doing at school, about James and Lily, about the Slytherins. Frankly, Charlus agreed with Harry's stand, though he didn't waste a moment to support James and say that Harry should be careful as well. Harry thoroughly enjoyed talking with his adoptive father on such relaxed terms again. When dinner came round Charlus and Harry got the shock of their lives when a soaked, dripping and half frozen Sirius entered the house saying he'd tripped and fallen into the pond. Everyone tried to contain their laughter, but Sirius didn't even notice as shivered so hard his frozen clothes could be heard rattling.

XXXX

After the Christmas holidays one of the first things Harry did was seeking out Alicia for when they could do their prefect rounds together. She was pleasantly surprised when he asked her, and she kept twirling a lock of hair around her finger as they made their way to the Great Hall together. Upon entrance Harry saw they had caught some interest – particularly from the female population. Harry and Alicia quickly said their goodbyes and joined their respective tables, Harry doing his best to ignore the whispers. Honestly, ever since the Marauders' comments on about him being popular among the female (and even some of the male) population, Harry had started noticing it more too. Not that he liked it very much; the whispers, the stares, it was just like in his old universe. There were only a number of girls he could have a normal conversation without them trying to be flirty or giggly. Alicia was, of course, one of them.

Two evenings later Harry and Alicia did their rounds. Harry's spirits soared as he happily talked with the pretty blonde girl who he conversed so easily with. Like last time, time went by suspiciously fast, and they'd ended up doing more talking than checking the corridors. However, when he walked her back to the Huffelpuff Common Room, they were silent. They passed the painting separating them from the kitchens, until they reached a stack of barrels Harry now knew concealed the entrance to the Huffelpuff Common Room.

"Well," Alicia said, smiling slightly, "that's my cue."

"It was, err – I had a good time tonight," he said, mentally kicking himself. He nervously ruffled his hair.

"Me too," she smiled.

Harry wasn't doing it consciously, but he looked into her chocolate brown eyes and felt drawn. He bent down slowly, and kissed her.

XXXX

"Since when do you go around hooking up with people and not telling you best friend anything about it?"

Harry smirked at Regulus' statement. In the fuming and bubbling environment of the fifth years' potion classroom Regulus' reprimand couldn't be overheard, but to Harry it was as clear as crystal. Reg and he always sat together in Potions anyway.

"For your information, I don't go around _hooking up_ with people. What, are you jealous that I've got a girlfriend?"

Regulus snorted, "Oh yes, terribly. Cause I couldn't get a good snog if my life depended on it, I s'pose I'm just not a looker."

Harry laughed.

"Sure, Reg. You'll get a girlfriend as well someday, I suppose."

"Who's to say I haven't already had one?"

Harry mock gasped, "And you didn't even tell your best friend?"

"Copy cat," Regulus mumbled. Harry blinked, before sniggering. He hadn't heard that one since he'd been little. He looked at his best friend, already having a retort ready, when he saw Regulus swiftly glancing around the dungeons. Harry automatically, though inconspicuously, followed his gaze. It landed on Jugson and McTavish, two fellow Slytherins Harry had never really gotten along with. Jugson was looking At Regulus' back with an ugly look of disapproval on his face, and Harry frowned, turning back to his cauldron. He had a feeling Reg's friendship with him wasn't generally accepted anymore, and by the look of Regulus, the other boy was well aware of it.

"Uhm, I can't believe news travels this fast. Alicia and I have only been together, what, a day?" Harry quickly went back to the subject.

Regulus sighed. "Sometimes you're just too gullible, Harry. Firstly, the Hogwarts grapevine is unprecedented at its speed and accuracy of gossip. Secondly, apparently people find you interesting to gossip about – I've _no_ idea why they'd fine _you_ interesting – and thirdly, this is the first person you're officially dating. So of _course_ that news would travel fast."

"Point taken," Harry smiled mischievously, "If I ever need some advice concerning any gossip, I'll know which expert to go to."

Regulus wacked him on the arm.

"It's part of Pureblood heritage you know. Know where you stand in society."

Harry nodded importantly.

"So, back to business. Is she a good kisser?"

Regulus had been right. After Potions everyone suddenly seemed to know about his new relationship. When he walked from the Gyrffindor Common Room the Great Hall he felt an arm slipping around his shoulders immediately realized it was James, who also came to check if the gossip was true and of course to tease him and said that he'd be keeping an eye out. Also that he approved of the choice of girlfriend. Harry really couldn't care less, but he indulged his brother and pretended that his approval meant a great deal to him.

The evening he spent with Alicia, but when he went to bed he found a note waiting for him on his pillow. It had been delivered while he was gone, and he noticed the open window. He unfolded it and saw the familiar spidery handwriting, requesting a quick meeting the next day. Harry wrote his affirmative reply before turning in.

The next day after lunch he quickly went to the agreed place. Upon entrance he noticed his friend had already arrived, and was staring out of the window with his hands folded behind his back.

"Hey Sev," Harry greeted.

"Hey," came a low-toned reply. Harry frowned and walked over to Severus' side,

"Are you okay Sev? You worried me with your note, I thought something bad had happened."

Severus didn't answer, and Harry touched his arm.

"Sev? What's wrong?"

"What- what's wrong?" Severus said in a strangled voice, turning to him. "I – you- you're unbelievable!"

Harry was about to ask what Sev was talking about, when,

"You don't want – you _pretend_ to want, but at the last moment you always end up choosing the safe side, don't you? The safe things, safe persons, just like to you always end up defending that arrogant swine of a brother of yours!"

"What! How dare you call James that!" Harry exclaimed, startled and hurt by Severus' sudden explosion.

"And what the heck are you even on about, I haven't fled to _any_ safe side!"

Severus snarled, "I'm not a gossipy type Harry, but even _I_ hear what goes on in this castle! I'm not _stupid_, if that's what you think!"

"Of course I don't think that, and you know it," Harry said hotly, "and I don't care what people are saying, it's not even true anyway!"

"So you deny what people are saying?"

"Depends, what are they saying?"

Severus seemed to hesitate, as if not wanting to address it himself.

"That I just look like a carbon copy of James? That the Marauders are the only reason people take an interest in me? Or is it just the usual crap that I'm apparently good-looking, or that my love life has gotten all the more interesting now that I have a girlfriend?" Harry said disdainfully, venting off his anger at all the things he knew were circulating within the castle.

Severus' face looked blank as he said, "So it's true then? You and that Huffelpuff are together?" with a slight disdain at the word 'together'.

"Yes," Harry said, confused at the sudden turn of the conversation.

He felt the awkwardness in the air, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why it was there.

"Why? What's it to you?" He asked.

Severus sneered, "I couldn't care less what chit you decide to waste your time with."

"Why are you so mean about it? She hasn't done anything to you!"

"I'm fed up with this! I thought we were a good team, but this isn't a game anymore Harry! You should make your choice and stand by it!"

"Of course we're a great team Sev! What makes you think we aren't?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused. What choice? And what did his love life have to do with his and Sev's studying?

"Argh! You just don't get it, do you?" Severus exclaimed furiously, grabbing at his hair.

"Obviously! What, are you afraid I won't have time for you anymore now that I'm dating Alicia? I can juggle my time spending just fine!"

Severus stood and stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face that made Harry feel more and more uncomfortable. Then, his eye twitched and his whole demeanor switched to hostile.

"Fine. Fine then. I don't know why I bother with you anyway."

"What?" Harry breathed in surprise.

"You'll never change, never accept that things could be different. You'll only stick to what you know and what you think is right!"

Harry frowned, "That's unfair Sev, why-" and then realization hit him.

"This is about the Dark Arts isn't it? About me refusing to have anything to do with Voldemort?"

Severus sneered, "That's right. Why I wasted my time with you is beyond me, but now that things are once again clear I will be sure not to continue doing so!"

"What are you talking about?"

Despite Severus' believable explanation, Harry had the feeling there was more to it. When Severus confirmed Harry's suspicion about the Dark Arts being the reason, there was a shim in Sev's eye that told Harry there was more to it. But what other reason could there be for Sev's dramatic reaction? For him taking his mood out on Harry? What was it that got him into this mood in the first place?

"This is over Potter! All these immature meetings on useless things, I can think of a hundred better ways to spend my time!"

Harry stood there, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"You, you mean you don't want to meet anymore?"

Severus snorted, "That's exactly what I mean. I don't give a damn about these meetings, I don't care about this so-called friendship, and I _certainly_ don't care about _you_!"

Severus walked towards him threatingly, but Harry couldn't care. He just stood there, dumfounded, looking at Severus. Severus stood still in front of him with a merciless expression and gave a small, degrading snort that showed exactly how little he thought of Harry. While walking past him he purposely bumping into Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to lose his footing just slightly. He heard the door being opened.

"Don't ever approach me again Potter, or you'll regret it. I never want to see that horrendous face of yours ever again."

**Phew! Talk about drama… Hope this satisfies you, even my heart was beating wildly when I read over it for beta-ing! (almost 9000 words btw!)**

**I'm not sure how clear the last scene with Severus was, so I'd like to explain it a bit here. With their growing so close, Severus thought they were going into the direction of a romantic relationship (which also explains why Sev wanted Harry to accept the Dark Arts, and to grow more tolerant towards Voldemort) and thought Harry felt the same way. Harry, of course, was and is oblivious. That's why Severus felt extremely betrayed when Harry got together with Alicia and it shows in the beginning of their conversation, though Harry doesn't get it at all. Eventually Severus realizes this, and also that Harry has no romantic feelings towards him, right at the moment where Harry jumps to the conclusion that Sev's reaction is because of the Dark Arts. Severus, being fed up with trying to make Harry realize his feelings, plays along and pretends that it is because of this that he's done with meeting Harry. So he's covering up his real feelings with the Dark Arts excuse, and Harry doesn't even know it. Hope it explains it a bit!**

**It absolutely tore my heart to write Harry being paired with someone other than Sirius… Therefore don't fret, it will end soon enough! Hehe…**

**I absolutely LOVE reading your feedback, comments and ideas in your reviews! (Just a hint, there…)**

**xxx**

_Finished 11-03-2012_


	21. Fifth Year: Talking Things Over

**I know, it's a very late update! Somehow, even summer tends to be busy. I'm still glad that I got this out to you now though, since I'll be on vacation tomorrow! To make up for my lateness, I've included a tiny teaser at the end of the chapter… Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**Fifth Year: Talking things over**

The weeks that followed that disastrous conversation with Severus were some of the worst of Harry's life. Not even the times he'd fought with James quite seemed to compare. At least then he had been in control, had made the conscious decision to go against his brother. Now he was just thrust into a situation and he couldn't do anything to change it.

Severus kept giving him the cold shoulder, refused to acknowledge him, and Harry had even caught him smirking when a group of upper year Slytherins insulted Harry as he walked past them. He didn't care for the insults, but Severus choosing their side made him feel miserable inside. How could this change come so suddenly? Had he really meant that little to Severus? He would never have guessed; quite the contrary, he sometimes thought Severus was one of his closer friends.

And now the Slytherin was mostly seen with the group of Slytherins that Harry knew were future Death Eaters. How could Severus be so blind as to choose their side? How could he just cast Harry aside like he meant nothing? All these unanswerable questions kept going through Harry's head, and when he looked back onto the last month and a half, all he could remember was the confusion and the hurt he felt by Severus' betrayal. Only now, could he come to terms with what had happened and see the good side of it.

If it was Severus' destiny to become a spy, he had to become a Death Eater first. And that was what was happening now. This thought gave Harry a depressed feeling, yet also seemed to offer him more peace, because he knew that the Severus he knew would come back. Severus was, after all, still in love with Lily, and this would ensure his eventual return. Meanwhile, others had noticed Harry's mood as well. Noah and Regulus, the only two who knew of Harry and Severus' continued friendship, were also the only ones who knew what had transpired. Noah had reacted in true Gryffindoresque fashion, cursing Severus' name saying how he always knew something like this would happen. Regulus, on the other hand, had been curiously emotionless when Harry relayed the story. He sat there, drinking it in, and once Harry finished he had a thoughtful expression on his face. He didn't condemn nor defend Severus, which surprised Harry (though he didn't know what reaction he _had_ been expecting) and only did his best to be of support.

James, of course, had been worried at Harry's turn of mood. However, his brother apparently never ceased to surprise him, because James didn't endlessly ask what was going on, but instead gave Harry the space to deal with it on his own and let him, Harry, know that if he needed him James would be there.

Alicia had also offered him her support, for which he was grateful. The time he spent with her was fun, and he immensely enjoyed it. It was a good distraction from everything going on, but he had a weird feeling that he didn't feel entirely comfortable with her. It was difficult to explain, but whenever he held her hand, or put his arm around her shoulders, or kiss her, he felt like he couldn't entirely be himself. There was something nagging at the back of his mind, some feeling of hesitation, as if he was trying to keep a certain emotion from coming to the surface. It was all extremely odd, and next to his issues with Severus, and the normal worries like the war, Charlus' and Dorea's health and safety, James' maturity, Peter's future betrayal, and the Horcruxes, he realized it was becoming a bit more than he could chew.

His place in this time was becoming a constant topic on his mind. His knowledge about what was to come, and how he could stop those things from happening bothered him, and the question if he should use it was something he struggled with often. Hermione's warning stood out vividly in his mind: time was not to be meddled with. Something which happened now, even if you don't like or understand it, would influence the future, perhaps for the better. There were plenty of times Harry would have liked to step in and make the difference, most notably events where the Marauders were involved. But was it his place to interfere?

However, times when the Marauders were involved now seemed child's play considering what was keeping him busy now.

Horcruxes.

The Prophecy.

And how they would influence himself, his family, and his friends.

He knew how to stop this war. He knew Voldemort's history, his secrets, and it would be so easy to use the knowledge to his advantage and save so many people. Merlin knew he wanted to. But could he?

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. _Realistically_, he couldn't just pop up and be an expert on Voldemort. Know even more about the man than Dumbledore. He couldn't even imagine the repercussions, which undoubtedly would lead to him having to reveal his true self. And that was something he didn't desire.

No. He'd have to figure out how to use his knowledge without rousing any suspicion. He wouldn't run into this situation, hot-headed, and ruin everything. The last time he did that, it got Sirius killed. He would go about this situation more delicately, and influence the chain of events in such a way so that the final income, that horror Halloween night at Godric's Hollow, never took place. He would have to play with the strings and weave them in a different pattern, so that they would reach a different ending. He'd have to act in an inconspicuous manner. A Slytherin manner.

An uncharacteristically sly grin etched onto his face as several ideas of what he could do came to mind. And no-one would be any the wiser of where this extraordinary knowledge came from. Harry leaned back comfortably into his armchair, and closed his eyes.

"OK guys, I think this was a good training – good enough, considering we have our final game in two weeks," James, who was dripping wet due to the rain, was still grinning lopsidedly as the group gathered in the changing room.

"Next time we'll be working a bit more on Keeping and weaving tactics, Ravenclaw's biggest weakness is that they want to plan strategies too much and don't improvise during a game. We need to take advantage of that. Next training is Saturday morning, bright and early, and _no_ Sirius, not even being my best friend will save you from the repercussions should you be two hours late _again_."

The team laughed and Sirius shrugged, and amused look on his handsome face.

"Alright then! Have a good night, team!"

"Good night!" was the general reply, and only Sirius and Harry remained with James in the locker room.

"I think we have a good chance at beating Ravenclaw," Sirius commented, "And we'd get the cup fifth year in a row, that's a record, right Prongs?"

"We're too awesome, it must be, Padfoot," James grinned.

"What do you say Harry?"

"Of course we'll win it, as long as I'm Seeker."

"That's the spirit," his brother grinned at him. Sirius left to gather his things and Harry whispered, "James, can I talk to you? Alone?"

James looked at him and when he saw the seriousness in Harry's eyes, he quickly nodded. Sirius returned.

"I'm ready to get out of here, what do you say? Prongs are you still up for our, ah, Marauder meeting tonight?"

"Uhm, actually Padfoot, I'm going to spend some time with Harry."

Sirius and James held eye contact and Harry could see the silent communication between the two.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow in classes. Have fun! Don't abuse your prefect authority Harry!" Sirius teased, winking, and started walking towards the door.

"I'm not you, I don't roam the corridors in the dead of the night," Harry scoffed.

"Thanks, I feel the love, really," Sirius said, walking towards the door. When he reached it, he turned around and said, "Have a good night you two, I'll see you in the morning," before leaving the changing room.

"Shall we head up to the Head dorm Harry? Lily turned in early, she said she was tired, so we should have the Common Room to ourselves."

"Sounds good to me," Harry replied.

The two brothers made their way up to the Head's dorm in compatible silence. While walking Harry noticed how James' dynamics seemed to have changed; instead of the cocky look-at-me-I'm-so-cool strut he used to have, there was now a calm and mature individual that had a relaxed stride. James had grown, naturally, and was about half a head taller than Harry. Upon entrance into the Common Room James proved to be right; it was empty except for the fire crackling softly in the fireplace.

"Lily left on the fire,"

"That's sweet of her," Harry commented while seating himself on the poofy couch.

"Yea, she knows I don't like walking into a completely deserted room. I prefer the homey feeling."

Harry nodded and James shrugged off his winter cloak before sitting next to Harry.

"So everything is going well between you two?"

"Yea," James said, ruffling his hair, "she's the best. She's kind, compassionate, warm, funny. I could go on and on about her. She's actually more mischievous than I gave her credit for, though she doesn't show it on a large scale like we did. She's very accepting too. You know what happened the other day?"

"No, what?"

"Well, you know about Remus right?"

"His monthly issue?" Harry grinned, "Yes."

"Remus told Lily the other night, and she just smiled and said she'd suspected it. Then she hugged him and said it didn't matter. Moony was stumped, it was fun to watch."

Harry laughed before silence fell upon them.

"You know, I think I love her," James said quietly.

"Really?" Harry asked, not at all surprised.

"Yes. I can't imagine my life without her anymore, nor do I want to."

Harry smiled sheepishly, "I kind of expected that."

"You did?" A surprised James asked.

"Yes. I remember you once said that if you got her, you wouldn't let her go anymore. I believed it then. And besides, you two are so good together, now that you're not behaving childishly anymore you two form a good team."

"I never behaved childishly!" James spluttered.

Harry laughed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, James."

His brother grinned mischievously and opened his mouth to retort, but Harry, sensing what his brother was going to say, quickly covered his ears and said, "I don't even want to hear it!"

"You didn't know what I was going to say," James pouted.

"Yea, I did! That look on your face was enough! You're hanging around with Sirius too much!"

James laughed, "Alright, alright. You're right. So, enough about me. How's it going with you and Alicia?"

Harry's face fell slightly, "Oh, it's alright."

"That doesn't sound very enthusiastic."

Harry bit his lip, should he already tell his brother what he was feeling?

"It's complicated."

"Harry," James said, turning to face him and moving one leg onto the couch, "Not to be mean, but you're fifteen. Relationships shouldn't be complicated yet. What's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"It's weird, but I just don't feel comfortable." Harry confessed, wringing his hands.

James contemplated him for a few moments.

"She's your first real girlfriend Harry, it's normal to feel a bit-"

"It's not that," Harry interrupted, annoyed, "_She's_ fine, the time we spend together is great, I can be myself with her and I value that. But it's, it's…" Harry looked away, slightly embarrassed.

James looked at him, "You know you can tell me anything Harry, it can't stop me from loving you."

Harry's lips twitched as he heard this. He took a breath.

"It's more the physical part. When I put my arm around her or we kiss or whatever, it just makes me uncomfortable. As if it feels wrong or something. I don't get it, I've never had this before!" He thought back to Cho and Ginny. No, with neither girl had he felt this.

James looked pensive.

"Mm."

Harry sat, playing with his hands, knowing his brother was scrutinizing him.

"I'm going to ask you a few weird questions Har. What kind of uncomfortable feeling are you talking about? Like, do you feel as if others are watching you, or do you feel uncomfortable about what you should do?"

"Neither really, it's more her. I don't really know how to explain it."

"Do you often check out other girls?"

"What?" Harry asked, caught off guard.

"I asked, do you often check out other girls?"

"Erm, yea, I suppose so. I don't know. Not really, I think."

"So," James said with a small smirk, "what attracted you to Alicia in the first place? Obviously not her ass."

Harry laughed, "No, I didn't like her because of how she looked, though she is pretty. I liked how we got along and how I was with her."

"So there wasn't physical attraction?"

"Well there had to be a bit I suppose? Otherwise I wouldn't have dated her?"

"Don't ask me, you're the one who's dating her!"

"Fine. I don't know."

"Alright. So maybe you're dating her without there being physical attraction. Could that be an explanation for you feeling uncomfortable?"

Harry thought it over.

"Could be. It sounds logical."

"And, which girl in this school are you or have you been attracted to?"

"What?" Harry asked for the second time that night, whirling his head around at his brother in his surprise.

James only raised his eyebrows, forcing Harry to think on it.

The past few years he had been around many girls, just because he liked their company. He got along with them and he didn't treat them like some of the other guys did, who only wanted to hook up. This made them like him even more because they felt respected. But had he ever had romantic feelings towards them? Or even checked out their arse when they walked? Not really…

"As embarrassing as this sounds, I don't think there have been any."

James smiled softly, "That's not embarrassing Harry. Not if it's true. At least you aren't like Sirius, in any case."

James rolled his eyes and grinned, and Harry felt slightly better. He knew his brother was only teasing about his best friend; James would never really talk bad about a friend behind their back.

"And now, my final question," James smirked.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Fire away."

"Have you ever checked out any guys?"

"Of course not!" Was Harry's initial reaction. James just sat and looked at him neutrally.

"I haven't," Harry repeated defiantly.

James frowned slightly, "I know Muggles think it's bad, but in the Wizarding World it's normal. It's not as common as men with women, but it's not entirely unusual either. Don't be too quick to condemn it Harry."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to sound condemning," he sighed, "But, I've never thought of myself that way, and frankly I doubt it if that's the case."

"OK. I can imagine you'd feel that way. But Harry,"

"Yes?"

"Don't be too quick to say no. Just let it sink in and think about it. You don't have to block it if it's true; there's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Alright," Harry said, his throat feeling tighter than usual, "I'll think about it. And I think I'll break up with Alicia as well. I don't want to lead her on or something."

James shrugged, "That's your decision, though I'd probably do the same."

James said a random word and Harry almost jumped when a House Elf appeared with a loud _crack_. James laughed and after a moment Harry did too, and James ordered two butterbeers for them.

"Perks of being Head Boy," James shrugged.

Two seconds later the House Elf reappeared with a platter with two butterbeers. James and Harry bid their thanks and the with a fond, low bow the House Elf disappeared.

"A toast, to the grueling evening we've had," James said. There was a soft _clunk_ as the two goblets hit each other, and Harry took a large swig, not having noticed how thirsty he was until now.

"So this is what's been bothering you the last two months? Why you've been so out of character?" James asked after he had taken a few sips as well.

"I suppose it contributed, yes," Harry said, swirling the remaining liquid in his goblet.

"Only contributed? What else is bothering you?"

Harry didn't answer immediately. Obviously, he couldn't tell James what had happened with Severus.

"Don't ask, you'll just fuss over it. Trust me."

"I do _not_ fuss, I'm not a girl!" Came the indignant reply.

Harry snorted, "Somehow, where I'm concerned, you most certainly _do_ fuss."

"Well, perhaps where _you're_ concerned, yes, I _fuss_."

Harry couldn't help his grin. He threw his head back and laughed at his brother's antics.

"But haven't I matured, as I'm constantly told? I'm sure _I_ can handle it. Besides, you can tell me anything."

"So I've heard. Or is this just a trick to wheedle the information out of me?"

"Not if it works."

"Oh very cheeky."

"I know, isn't it?"

"You're a prat," Harry grinned. James smirked.

"So," he said after a while, "If you're so hesitant about my reaction, does that mean this is about the Slytherins?"

"Maybe," Harry said.

James was quiet, but when Harry peeked at him he seemed lost in thought.

"You know, I've been talking with Lily about this as well. I've always refused to see another point of view because all I could see was black and white. No gray. But because of her, and you, I've learned not to be so quick to judge. You know," James took a breath, "Looking back now, I see that I've been too quick to judge. That I labeled. I see what you've been trying to tell me all these years."

"I'm still not their biggest fan, I'll never be. But I've learned that they're human too, who have issues of their own. I can tolerate them now. Sometimes I regret some of the stuff I've done to Snape."

Harry jerked his head to face his brother, his mouth slightly open, "Really?"

"Well, not when it was in self-defense of course. The git tried plenty of times to hex our backs, and whenever we were caught fighting it was always the Marauders in the position of the culprit; we were always the ones who looked bad. We always got detention, and he always looked like the victim. But I know now that some of the stuff we did _was_ bullying. I didn't see it at the time. And I'm sorry that it reminded you of what people did to you."

James faced him as well. His face had nothing but sincerity on it.

"And I wish I hadn't been so full hardy then, so you would feel comfortable to come to me with Slytherin issues now, and not be hesitant because of my reaction."

Harry looked away. "Alright James. I'll tell you what's going on. But you won't like it."

"I'm prepared, try me."

"Remember that you came in between my friendship with Severus? Well, I decided I wasn't going to let you. I tried to become friends with him again. At first he refused, but after his friendship with Lily was broken, he agreed. He missed our studying just as much as me, though he would never have admitted it."

"So you're still friends with Snape," James' voice was calm, and he only sign of displeasure Harry could detect was a slight strain in his cheek muscles.

"Let me finish, James. Yes, we became friends again and because of our meetings we got to know each other personally-"

"_Please_ don't tell me that if you do like guys, you'll be dating him?" James groaned.

Harry looked affronted, "Of course not! He's one of my closest friends! Besides, he's perfectly straight, as far as I know."

"Good for him," James muttered. Harry ignored him.

"So we kept meeting in secret all last year. And this year too. It was great, but then…" Harry hesitated. He could tell James more than normal now, but he still didn't think it to be very wise if he told him Severus had tried to convert him to join Voldemort.

"But then?"

"Well… things got complicated due to the war. We fought, and, erm, he said some nasty stuff. Now he pretends I don't exist anymore," Harry said, feeling sad as he thought back to it. He felt more overwhelmed then when he'd told Noah or Regulus.

"What did he say?"

"Oh, just, just random things. That he'd wasted his time with me, that he didn't care for our meetings," Harry continued, lost in the memory, "He could care less about our friendships, and he didn't care about _me_ at all."

Therefore, he was startled out of it when he felt James jump to his feet next to him,

"He said WHAT? How dare that slimy arsed – you're one of the best people he'll ever meet – hell, you're one of the nicest _I've_ ever met! How dare – No one hurts my little brother like that!"

Harry didn't interrupt him, he just sat there and let him rage on. He was touched by his brother thinking so highly of him, and quite honestly, he was also comforted by the indignancy for his part.

"So that's why you've been so down all this time? Because of that backstabbing traitorous little snake?"

Harry hesitated "Yes?"

James looked about ready to explode, and Harry honestly thought he was going to march down to the dungeons and drag Snape out of bed to confront him. Harry was surprised when, instead, James threw himself onto the couch and took a deep breath. Then, contradictory to his previous behavior, he put an arm around Harry's shoulders as a comforting gesture. Harry carefully leaned his head on his brother's shoulder, letting the feeling of missing wash over him.

"I told you I understand your point of view on Slytherins now, Harry. Maybe it's time you understood mine as well. This war is really out there, and people have to choose sides. This is exactly what I was afraid of would happen – although, I'd rather have this happen than him using you for whatever purpose to help the Dark side."

"Mhmm," Harry hummed.

"_Please_ be more careful with the Slytherins Harry. This could happen again with a snap of a wand."

"I will," and Harry actually found himself meaning it. Not that he would refuse and evade Slytherins, but perhaps a little more caution would be fitting. James was right, the war was getting bigger and they _were_ going to be involved.

XXXXX

A few weeks later it was not Harry, but James acting out of character. In the mean time, Harry had broken up with Alicia, who had been upset but thankfully not dramatic. Unfortunately for Harry, this meant he was back on the market in the other girls' eyes. But he still wasn't very interested in them. He thought more about what James had said he thought he would, and sometimes he'd put the theory to the test – he'd cautiously check out a guy, but then look away, still feeling uncomfortable. But also curious. He decided it would need time.

However, James did not have any love problems (quite the opposite), but he was on edge. The final match, the last of his entire Hogwarts career, his team captain career, was quickly approaching and James Potter wanted to go out with a bang. This meant a grueling training for the rest of the team and an antsy James who was suddenly a perfectionist about every single move.

On the day of the match James was visibly nervous, something Harry had never seen before. He and Sirius exchanged the raised eyebrow look while James gave them the final instructions. The match itself wasn't easy. Ravenclaw had trained hard, and though they didn't resort to foul play like Slytherin so often did, still posed a good threat to Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup for the fifth year in a row. Sirius made a record when he hit three Ravenclaws while Beating; one straight into the stomach, another hit the stands in an attempt to duck, and the third had a broken broom and had to finish the match on a school broom which wasn't very good. James scored a total of nine goals, which wasn't his best, but still very impressive none the less. Harry captured the Snitch within the hour, and Gryffindor won with a 180 point difference.

Gryffindor went wild; Harry saw his friends and the Marauders going wild, and _James_ was hyper hysterical. The team went onto the platform to receive the Cup from Dumbledore and, with Harry, James raised the up high into the air, a cheering crowd before them.

A few day after that memorable Quidditch game Harry was in the Common Room with the Marauders and Lily.

"No, don't move it there! Moony will – yea, do that exactly," James said, while Remus' knight smashed one of Sirius' players. The two were playing Wizard's Chess, and poor Sirius was losing to a smirking Remus.

"Moony!" Sirius said whiningly, "That's the fourth time already! I haven't even gotten one of yours!"

"That's the game, Padfoot," Remus said, uncharacteristically complacent, "Winners and losers."

"Hey, who're you calling a loser? It's obvious, you must be a cheater," Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"Now now Padfoot," Remus sniggered, "Don't you start bitching again, acceptance is important."

"I do _not_ bitch!"

"Sure you don't," Remus grinned.

"Admittance is the first step towards recovery, Sirius," Lily grinned. Sirius turned with a shocked look on his face.

"Lily! That wounded me, I felt my heart break just now," he said, covering his heart with both his hands and having a wounded puppy look on his face.

"Welcome to my world, Padfoot," James replied.

"Sure, just keep gaining up on poor old Sirius, why don't you?"

"Padfoot, did you just admit you're old?" James asked quizzically.

"Come to think of it, I just spotted a shiny light-colored hair on your head, Sirius," Harry said, reaching over from the armchair near where Sirius was sitting to point it out.

"I do not have a gray hair!"

James made his way over, "Oh yes, I see it too. And look, there's another one, and there, and there,"

"You're lying!" Sirius yelped and jumped to his feet. He took out his wand and with a bang, James' raven colored locks turned light gray.

"Padfoot!" It was James' turn to yelp, while the rest of them laughed or, in Peter's case, wheezed.

"If you ask me, the color suits you Prongs," Sirius said smugly while twirling his wand.

"Good thing I didn't ask you, then!" James exclaimed, sticking out his own tongue.

"Gosh, I didn't know I was involved with someone so _old_," Lily grinned, getting up and pulling at James' hair in demonstration.

James gave her the fake wounded puppy look, at which she cooed before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Trust me Lily, you'll never have a dull moment in your life with these two," Remus said.

"Or a peaceful one," Harry muttered. Remus and Lily laughed under their breaths while Peter sent a slight glare in his direction. Neither James or Sirius seemed to have heard it though, as they smiled widely.

"That's right!" James and Sirius said proudly at the same time.

"Oh, wait," James said, getting out his own wand and changing his hair back to black, before assuming his previous pose, "I mean, that's right!"

Lily giggled before embracing him, which James happily returned, and kissing him. It caused Harry to smile, and he saw Remus and Peter doing the same.

"They're great together, aren't they?" Harry whispered to Remus, who nodded.

"Yes, they complete one another. As if they aren't whole when separated," he replied.

Harry saw Sirius, who had overheard them, wearing a thoughtful expression and a slight frown, as though confronted with something he missed.

Afterwards the six of them hung out some more, although the chess board was left where it was. Harry had just gotten up to take his leave along with Sirius, Remus and Peter when a hurried McGonagall came into the Heads Common Room, surprising all of them.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but it is urgent. James, Harry, if you two will come with me, the Headmaster wishes to see you immediately."

"What's wrong?" James asked worriedly.

"That is not for me to say," she said, looking saddened, "but if you will follow me the Headmaster will be able to explain."

James and Harry bid their goodnights and followed McGonagall outside. They exchanged worried glances, wondering what could be so important that Dumbledore wanted to speak with them at this hour.

"Ah, James, Harry, welcome," Dumbledore said when they entered, "Please, take a seat. There is something I must tell you both."

They did as they were told, and Harry noticed Dumbledore looked his age as the serious expression crossed his face.

"What is it, sir?" James asked, a bit nervous.

"I have just been informed by the Ministry, and I wanted to tell you of this dreadful news immediately. James, Harry, I'm extremely sorry, but Charlus and Dorea were found dead in their home this evening."

Harry felt the wind knocked out of him when he heard it, and he heard James gasp.

"What? But how-?"

"They're dead?" Harry asked, unable to believe it.

The following conversation was a blur to Harry, as well as the rest of the night. Dumbledore was unable to give them any details concerning their parents' death because the ministry had refused to give them out. Dumbledore could only offer them comforting words, which at this time meant little to the two Potter heirs. They spent the night in a separate room in hopes of getting a better rest, and the next morning they had to floo to the Ministry to sort some things out.

They were welcomed by the Minister for Magic herself, Millicent Bagnold, who was also an old friend of the Potter family. Harry had seen her a handful of times before, but never once had she looked so solemn. She guided James and Harry into her office, where she was immediately bombarded with the long-awaited question.

"What the hell happened?" Unsurprisingly, James was the one who voiced the question.

"Why don't you two take a seat, this whole ordeal must be tough for you."

James immediately took a seat, but judging from his tense back and the focused look in his eye, his sitting position didn't make him anymore comfortable. Harry quietly took a seat next to his brother.

"Did Voldemort murder them?" His brother asked tensely.

Millicent gave a compassionate smile, "No, thankfully he did not. Both Charlus and Dorea died of natural cause."

This surprised both James and Harry.

"Natural cause?" Harry voiced, silently asking for elaboration.

"Yes. Both of them were examined after they were found, and it seems their death resulted from the same cause. The odd thing is that it is a disease which, normally, is curable. It's called scrofungulus."

"Doesn't that come from a magical bug?" James asked.

"Very true."

"But that's stupid! Mum and Dad could have easily gone to St. Mungo's to have it cured, how could they die of it?"

"It seems they had a variant of it which is less common, and therefore less recognizable for what it really was. Apart from that, their bodies have been infected by it for a longer period of time."

Tuning her out, Harry mentally jerked at what Millicent was saying. Charlus and Dorea had been sick for longer? He thought back to Christmas break, and how Charlus had reassured him there was nothing bad going on. Harry hadn't really believed it back then, had been wary of his uncle overestimating his current position so, but he had never guessed it would result in this.

"… though it seems the bug was caused by over exhaustion. Of course, the fact that both were older in age didn't work to their advantage."

"Charlus has been overworking himself for so long, and during Christmas he already seemed exceptionally tired," Harry said wearily.

"Exactly," Millicent nodded grimly, "I've been worried about Charlus' work ethos for some time, and Dorea has been spending more time than good for her as well, with all the organizations and charities. Now it seems it has caught up with them."

All three of them were silent, and Harry couldn't help but feel like this war had taken away two of the people most dear to him, like it had taken away so many others. Charlus and Dorea had given all they had in their effort to see this war end; so much that it had cost them their health, and eventually even their lives.

"I realize that this isn't what you want to be thinking about, but there are several paper-work related issues that have to be solved as soon as possible."

"Like?" James asked. His tone was strong, but Harry could hear the confused teen behind it.

"Most of it inheritance related, for which a Goblin will have to be present. Then there are also matters like the funeral, the Seats on various Wizarding societies that the Potter family has a right to, and of course custody."

"Custody?" James asked confused, "But I am of age."

"That is correct, but Harry is not."

Harry's stomach jolted and both of them turned to face him. He stared back, not sure of what to say.

"What does that mean for me?" He asked.

"Well," Millicent said, ruffling some papers, "Charlus and Dorea did not appoint a guardian for you should anything happen to them. Neither do you have one that your mother before them appointed. Being fifteen, however, it is Wizarding law that you have someone who is legally responsible for you until you turn of age. It entails the things that a parent would do; they provide you with a home and care for you, support you financially and must sign any required forms."

Harry shook his head, "I don't know anyone -"

"I'm Harry's guardian," James' voice cut in, with a fire in his eyes that didn't go unmissed by Harry nor the Minister.

"I'm of age, I'm family, I've got enough money. I won't stand for Harry having to go live somewhere else; I'll be his guardian and be legally responsible for him until he comes of age."

Where at first Millicent had looked doubting, she now smiled slightly. She must have realized that, like Charlus, once James put his foot down he didn't back off anymore.

"That's a better solution than any one that crossed my mind," she confessed, "Harry, do you agree to this?"

"Absolutely," he said, and he meant it.

"Very well, if you both will sign here then, that's at least one form out of the way."

Both Harry and James signed, and smiled slightly at each other. Harry looked at his brother, who was now not only his sibling, but also his legal parent. 'Odd,' Harry thought, before following James and Millicent out of her office to go to his adoptive parents' bodies.

Both of them looked peaceful. That was the first thing Harry noted. No signs of pain or any kind of uncomfortableness was upon them. However, he was unprepared to pale and slightly waxy look of their bodies now that there was no more life in them. Harry looked sideways at his brother, who was biting his lip. He gently took James' hand into his, offering him the silent support. James returned the pressure, and Harry knew he was grateful.

After coming to terms with what had happened to Charlus and Dorea, the formal part began. James, now being the Head of the Potter family, had the duty of sitting through all the monologues explaining their inheritance, rights, legal positions, etc. Harry had to as well. When a ministry employee had arrived to take Harry to a separate room while James would be informed, his brother had simply refused to let him out of his sight. It was all part of the procedure; only the Head of the family was informed of the formal matters and it was generally unaccepted for underage family members to be present. James, of course, wasn't the conventional Pureblood and hadn't agreed to this.

Hence, Harry too had to endure some of the most boring monologues ever.

Most of the legal positions went to James. A seat on the Wizengamot, several positions on various organizations, and other things the Potter family had a right to naturally went to the eldest. When it came to the Potter fortune, Harry wasn't expecting to get very much. James, being the heir, would be the one to ensure the continuation of the Potter dynasty and therefore he would get the money as well. Why split up the fortune for some long-lost relative?

Therefore, Harry's jaw dropped when the goblin, who was handling Charlus' and Dorea's will, stated that Harry would get a third of the fortune.

"What?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I will read it out once more," The goblin said, slightly annoyed, "Harry James Potter, our adoptive son and nephew by blood, will receive a third of Potters' liquid fortune."

"Why so much? Shouldn't it go to James?" He asked, hesitantly looking at his brother.

However, James looked amused, "Of course not, you're as good as their son and definitely my brother. Why, what were you expecting?"

"I don't know," Harry confessed, rubbing his neck, "I think more like a tenth? Enough to get around?"

James smirked, "We don't go for the Pureblood standards Har, we're Potters! We take care of our family – the only reason they didn't make it 50-50 is, I suppose, because of old Pureblood codes about financial and therefore legal rights between siblings?" James voices questioningly at the Goblin.

"Indeed," he answered, baring his teeth.

"See, that's something they couldn't get around due to law. Splitting it up in thirds is the next best thing."

"Oh," Harry said softly, feeling touched.

Half an hour later the two Potters were finally allowed out of the oppressive room. James breathed in deeply, before releasing his breath. He'd signed all the required forms, including those for transferring the inheritance, and had even requested one where he would put Harry's money under his name already. Because Harry wasn't of age yet, James was legally in possession of the money, but for honor's sake he hadn't wanted to and signed a form that transferred the money to Harry's name, even though Harry couldn't use it yet. Apparently, it was all part of the procedure concerning a Pureblood family's money, and after the signing ceremony Harry felt exhausted because of all the bureaucracy behind it.

Next they went back to Minister Bagnold who offered them a late lunch and a listening ear. James acted mature and responsible, and if Harry hadn't known him, he wouldn't have guessed how James had been during his youth. He didn't even seem like a teenager, but instead an alert and critical adult, taking in what was being said and calmly replying while swirling the pumpkin juice in his goblet.

After that another individual entered Minister Bagnold's office, introducing himself and saying he was here to make arrangements for the funeral. James visibly swallowed at the word.

After the whole ordeal at the Ministry the two Potters were allowed to return to Hogwarts. They were unsure what their return would be like; after all everyone would have noticed their absence and neither of them felt like launching into the story. As it turned out, they needn't have worried. Dumbledore greeted them as they Flooed into his office, his face looking sorrow. He didn't ask questions, nor did they have to return to their respective dormitories, because Dumbledore offered them the same separated room they had slept in the night before. However, James chose to go back to the Head Dorm to see Lily, and Harry, not wanting to sleep in that room alone, decided to stay with his brother. Upon entrance Harry saw Lily sitting on the couch, looking grim. When she saw them she simply got up and enveloped James in a hug, James resting his head tiredly on her shoulder. It was the first time that day that his brother had displayed any kind of weakness. Lily did the same with Harry.

She didn't ask any questions, which was comforting, and just let them say what they wanted. And not say what they didn't want to mention. Shortly after their arrival, James and Harry were so emotionally and mentally exhausted that they promptly fell asleep.

XXXXXX

The Marauders were relieved when they saw the two Potters the next day. As it turned out, everyone in the school had learnt of the news of Charlus' and Dorea's death thanks to the Daily Prophet. Because Charlus was the Head of the Aurors, one of the most important positions during a war, and the Potters were a prominent family, the news of their death had been splashed across the first pages of the Daily Prophet.

Well, at least Harry didn't have to tell everyone where he had been yesterday.

Whispers followed him wherever he went, but by now he was a pro on how to deal with unwanted attention, resulting in him effectively ignoring it. He stuck with Noah, who somehow seemed to know exactly what to do, if his silent support was anything to go by. During his Ancient Runes class Harry took his normal seat next to Regulus, who seemed hesitant every time he opened his mouth.

The idea that Charlus and Dorea were gone was a difficult one to grasp. They were the first to have offered him a true and warm home, acting like the parents he had always imagined but never had. They were a constant, a presence that seemed as if it would always be there no matter what. He wondered if this was what having parents felt like. Coming to terms with the feeling that they were taken from him so suddenly was difficult.

The day of the funeral came and Harry left Hogwarts with James, the Marauders, and Lily. It was a sorrowful affair, and Harry realized that, even though he had grieved for people close to him before, it had never hit home as much as this. James had wanted it to be a closed affair and not have the whole Ministry and Pureblood society present, resulting in an attendance of round fifty people, which was still more than enough for them. Harry still met some fellow Aurors at the reception he had never met before.

He couldn't help but be impressed by James' attitude, for the Pureblood was calm, gracious and professional in his behavior, symbolizing everything a parent would want in their heir. Lily stood by his side both during the service and the reception, offering both her silent support and being the rock James could lean on in a moment of weakness. James had obviously asked Remus to keep an eye on Harry, choosing the most sensitive and empathetic Marauder to make sure Harry had someone to lean on should he need it. Much to James' displeasure, he was still the heir who needed to lead the service, and therefore couldn't keep an eye on his little brother all the time.

XXXXXX

In the week following the funeral James and Harry got many condolences letters from people in the Wizarding Community, to encourage them and thank them for their family's contribute to the war. Personally, Harry felt warmed at the thought of so many people sympathizing with them. Meanwhile Bartemious Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had appointed another Head Auror by the name of Aidalbert Moonstone to take over from Charlus.

"I don't believe this!" Lily exclaimed.

The month of May was coming to an end, and the fifth and seventh years were heavily focusing on their OWLs and NEWTs. Harry had already started some of his studying before his adoptive parents' unexpected death, and after a short period of grieving he had gone back to studying. James had done the same. After all, the exams were even more important for James than for Harry: he had to achieve top scores to qualify for an Auror.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, calmly eating his cereal.

"This has to be a nightmare, someone please pinch me!" Lily stretched out her arm and Sirius happily took the opportunity to do so.

"What's pinching got to do with a nightmare?" A clueless James asked. Harry sniggered.

"It's a Muggle thing," he answered, "if you get pinched maybe you'll wake up, and it turns out to be a nightmare and not reality."

James raised his eyebrows, "Interesting," and smiled. "So what's so bad that it has to be a nightmare, Lils?"

"My sister," Lily sighed, "I couldn't believe she contacted me. But it's only to tell me that she's engaged."

A chorus of _what?_ Resounded around the group.

"Let me see," James said, taking the letter out of her hand.

"_Tell_ you? Are you kidding me? This letter is practically dripping with _bragging_."

"That's not nice to say, James," Lily scolded, yanking the letter back.

"But you can't say that you _like_ him being you brother in law, right?" Remus asked skeptically.

"It's not up to me; my sister wants to marry him and I should respect her choice. Even though I definitely would not have made the same one," she said, making a face.

"Thankfully not," James commented, to general amusement, obviously referring to himself. "Can you imagine having dinner with him? If you go to a restaurant, I bet even a five course menu wouldn't be enough to satisfy him," James said, snorting. Sirius, Remus and people snorted as well, though Lily looked thoughtful.

"That's a great idea, James!"

"Err, what was?" He asked, looking alarmed.

"Having dinner with them! I haven't seen Petunia and Vernon since my parent's death-"

"Yea, and need I remind you that you had nothing good to say about them after that?" James demanded.

"But now that things have cooled down, maybe we can rebuild our relationship. Maybe Petunia's grown out of her being judgmental, and we can take this as a new start. What do you say, James?"

"Erm, does that mean I have a choice?" A wary James asked, "Cause if I do, I have to say the answer is-"

"Good, then I will write her back immediately! We could meet them at a nice little _Muggle_ restaurant, I'm sure Dumbledore will let us go for an evening."

James sighed and resigned himself to his fate. Harry had to put his hand in front of his mouth to muffle his laughter.

Soon the exams were upon them, and a slight nervousness gripped Harry. Oh he knew he'd pass them, he didn't worry about that. But in his whole Hogwarts career so far, he'd strived to keep his straight O's, and he wanted those achievements reflected in his OWL results. Hence, Harry was busy studying, endeavoring to get all O's on his OWL's. His brother and Sirius were in a similar position, both harboring the ambition to become an Auror, and they needed top results for that as well. Remus and Lily didn't have an ambition for which they needed certain results, but they were still studying just as hard as James and Sirius, both being the type of person to want good results and being prepared to work for them. Peter only studied in order to pass his exams; he would be lucky enough if he did, never mind getting good results.

The two weeks of exams were stressful, but Harry ended up having a relatively good feeling about them. The Arithmancy paper had been more difficult than he expected, and the History of Magic exam remained questionable of what the outcome would be. After their last exam, Ancient Runes, he rested beside the lake with Regulus where they enjoyed the sun.

**As some people have been asking, I'd like to inform you that this story will be going into Harry's post-Hogwarts years, all the way till the end of the First War (insert smiley face).**

**There have also been many questions about Harry's father, and if more clues will be given. It's a theme which will continue throughout the rest of the story, and it will be picked up again later on. So really the only clue until then is another description of Harry's physical features, though it's been mentioned before. The Parselmouth question will also be answered later on! **

**Please also NOTE: I have changed the rating of this story to T, which means "****Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes****". Later on the rating will go up again, so hereby I am letting you know. I've heard some stories are being thrown off FanFiction due to imprecise rating and I really want to prevent that happening here. I will let you know when then rating changes again, and take it as a warning, though it is up to you what you do with it.**

**TEASER****: The next chapter is called: **_**Then fate stepped in**_**… **

**Comments/Reviews/Feedback are absolutely loved by me!**


	22. Then Fate Stepped In

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**Then Fate Stepped In**

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" Harry asked while entering McGonagall's office.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Please have a seat."

Harry did as he was told.

"Would you like a biscuit?" McGonagall asked, holding out a tin basket.

"Err, no thank you," he asked, feeling a bit nervous. "Why did you want to see me?"

McGonagall surveyed him from behind her rectangle spectacles and gave him a thin smile.

"Mr. Potter, I would have thought you'd have known the answer to that."

Harry felt a smile tugging at his lips as he looked away embarrassedly. He knew he was one of her favorite pupils, McGonagall was always patient with him and gave him smiles which were so rare in class.

"I'm starting to wonder if I failed all my OWLs, if something as drastic as you calling me into your office is occurring."

McGonagall gave him a stern stare, which was ruined by the twitching of her own lips.

"I cannot see that ever happening. No, Mr. Potter, the reason I called you in here is to have a talk with you that is long overdue. It was supposed to happen two months ago, but due to the unexpected circumstances I decided it was not the right time."

Harry knew, of course, that she was talking about the unexpected death of his adoptive parents.

"What I am talking about is, of course, the career advice talk. You need to have an idea what career you wish to strive for in order to decide what NEWTs to take."

Harry blinked, "oh."

He hadn't thought about that at all.

"Have you had any thoughts about what you'd like to do after you leave Hogwarts, Mr. Potter?"

"Err," Harry's mind was bank. With everything going on, he had given very little thought to his post-Hogwarts life. On those rare occasions that he did think about it, he only thought of the danger James and Lily would be in.

"Well, being an Auror has crossed my mind…"

"That doesn't surprise me," McGonagall said, amused.

"But I'm not sure if I want to chase Dark Wizards all of my life," Harry said truthfully, "I want to contribute to this war after Hogwarts, but once it's over, I don't know if I want to keep busy with fighting the Dark Arts _all_ the time."

Harry bit on his lip as he thought. It had been coming for some time, the last time he'd graduated from Hogwarts, the only thing he'd had experience in was fighting the Dark Arts, so of course that's the career he would choose. Now though, being a war veteran and getting ready to fight in one again, he wasn't sure if this was what he wanted to do for the _rest_ of his life.

"That's very understandable," McGonagall said, looking critically at him and seeming to consider him. Harry felt slightly uncomfortable, wondering why she was looking at him like that.

"Has there been anything else that has crossed your mind?"

"Well… Perhaps something in the Department of Mysteries, or something else in the Magical Law Enforcement. But I'm not even sure if I want to work for the Ministry after Hogwarts."

The Ministry, after everything he'd been through with them in his old life, wasn't his favorite place in the world.

"There are other options besides the Ministry of course," McGonagall started, "Several organizations have paid positions, or you could choose to work for one of the ventures in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. I must say add, however, that that's not where I imagine you ending up, and I like to think that due to my vast experience with guiding students, that my judgment is rather accurate. With your skills and attitude, professions more fitting would be things like professional Quidditch, Healership, or having a seat on the Wizengamot. Though, if you prefer not to work for the Ministry, which I can wholly sympathize with,-"

"What was one the of the last things you said? Professor?" Harry quickly added, well aware that he had interrupted the stern witch during her monologue.

McGonagall looked surprised, "Quidditch? Or Healership?"

"Healership," Harry tested, saying the word.

A sort of a doctor. A memory came up of when he'd been little, and still living with Caroline, he'd had an accident in the playground. She'd rushed him to the Muggle doctors, not even knowing herself what she was supposed to do in a Muggle hospital. However, the doctor who helped them had been immensely kind, and Harry remembered being extremely impressed. He had been round four years old. For a few years after that he'd wanted to become a doctor as well, but ever since Caroline died that ambition had been shoved to the side; and once he had been introduced to the Magical World the secret ambition he harbored had been all but lost.

But now, it was coming back. He remembered the lime green robes that the Healers at St. Mungo's wore, and could already imagine himself walking through those very halls, helping victims with their recovery. He was a kind and compassionate person, he would be good with patients, and he liked to learn, and for being a Healer he probably had to learn a _lot._

"What NEWTs do I need for Healership?" Harry asked, getting enthusiastic.

McGonagall smiled, filing through a big pile of leaflets next to her, "They require a minimum of five Newts. It's a rather ambitious goal to become a Healer, similar to becoming an Auror. But I believe you are more than capable of achieving this goal."

Harry smiled.

"Ah, here it is. Yes, they require several of the main subjects, naturally Potions and Herbology, but also Charms and Arithmancy. Next to those four you would take on another subject, the option of either Transfiguration or Astronomy."

"Astronomy?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. Certain wounds have a certain cycle in Healing, which has to do with the position of the stars. However, it depends on which specialization you choose within St. Mungo's if you need Astronomy or not. Therefore, I would advise you to read through these,"

She handed him several leaflets about the different departments within St. Mungo's.

"Before making your final decision. Beware though, they require nothing below 'Exceeds Expectations' in Potions, Herbology and Arithmancy, so it's best to focus on them."

"Alright, thanks Professor!" Harry grinned, and he meant it. He quickly scanned over the top leaflet and could already feel excitement bubbling up.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Potter," she smiled, "And if there is anything you need, whether it be about this or something else, please don't hesitate to knock on my door."

Harry figured she was talking about Charlus and Dorea's death, and next year James wouldn't be at Hogwarts anymore, so things would be very different for him.

"Thanks Professor, I'll keep that in mind," Harry smiled, before getting up. He thanked her once more before taking his leave, feeling lighter than he'd done in weeks.

XXXXXX

Surprisingly enough, a week later Harry was waving at James and Lily as they left the Hogwarts grounds to go to dinner with Petunia, and her now fiancé, Vernon Dursley. James threw one last amused smirk at Harry, before holding out his arm for Lily and Disapparating. Harry turned around with a grin, wondering how this interesting affair would turn out. Knowing Vernon and Petunia, and also James, it was bound to be an interesting event that he wouldn't have minded to watch.

Lily's stories of how her sister could be close-minded and how she and Vernon, who was just as bad, deserved each other where quite famous among the Marauders. However, Lily wouldn't give up her sibling relationship easily, and over the years she had tried and tried to get back on good terms with Petunia, just like she was trying now. At first James had simply resigned himself to his fate of having to have dinner with his future in-laws, but as the days went by he had actually started to look forward to it. Apart from their summer vacation before Harry's fourth year, James hadn't gotten to know any Muggles, and now he was amusedly looking forward to meet the one Muggle that was on Lily's mind so often, and her apparently unalluring fiancé.

The next morning at breakfast, Lily was looking exceptionally discouraged and James was soothing her, looking slightly guilty.

"James, what did you do now?" Harry asked as he took a seat opposite them.

"What makes you think I did anything?" James demanded.

"You look guilty and Lily looks sad."

"I didn't do anything bad! Did I?" he asked Lily as an afterthought, who gave a weak smile.

"Well, nothing you could have helped, to be fair."

"What happened yesterday?" Harry asked, munching on his toast.

"It wasn't too bad actually. But then Vernon kept talking about what he did, James obviously couldn't follow it anymore-"

"Hey! I could too," James protested.

"James, then tell me what exactly a drill is."

James narrowed his eyes and turned towards his cereal.

"Exactly. It was almost amusing to see how Vernon kept going on about himself, Petunia hanging on his every word, and Vernon obviously thinking he was making quite an impression. Then he started patronizing James on what car he drove and if he had any money, which James cheekily replied to."

"That's no surprise," Harry mumbled.

"And then they were offended and stormed out," Lily finished.

"I said I was sorry," James muttered, obviously annoyed with himself, "I didn't want to ruin anything for you. I promise I'll make it up with them as soon as possible. We're invited to their wedding, aren't we?"

"Yes, it's in the beginning of July. I still have to buy a dress for it if I'm to be the bridesmaid, so I'll have to contact Petunia again soon," she sighed. "If only she could accept me for who I am, we used to get along so fine."

"Some jealousy can't be reasoned with," Harry said, holding her glance.

"And believe me, that girl has got a _lot_ to be jealous of," James finished with a smile, rubbing Lily's back, who blushed ever so slightly.

"Have you heard anything from the Auror office yet?" She asked James.

"No not yet, I have to wait for my NEWT results before they'll officially let me in. But they seemed interested in my application, partially because of my dad's reputation, but also because of my record at Hogwarts. If all goes well I'll start training near the end of August."

"What's the training going to be like? A normal nine to five o'clock setting?"

"No; there'll be practical and theory included. Some days are theoretical, others practical, but mostly it's both in one day. That takes four days a week, and then you're, erm, expected to be working out _a lot_ in the remaining two. Then there's one day left and that's for catching up, and if you don't need to then it's a day off."

"Sounds busy," Harry commented.

"Yea," James breathed proudly, "And with some of the other stuff I'm planning to do, it'll be even more busy. But at least I'll be able to do something about this war now."

"Really? What other things will you be doing?" Harry asked curiously. As a trainee James wouldn't be involved in the war very much yet, yet his brother seemed to think he would be. How was that?

"Erm," James hesitated, at loss of what to say. Lily was glaring at him warningly.

"What's going on?" Harry asked slowly, "What did you get caught up in now?"

"It's nothing bad! It's just something extra, some sort of course I'm following to make more of a difference in this war."

"And, Lily's in on it?" Harry observed accurately.

"Right."

"But you won't tell your brother?"

"Uhm, right? Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but trust me, you're too young to know."

Harry raised his eyebrows as if saying 'try me'. James smiled indulgingly but didn't reply, instead he asked about Harry's ideas for his post-Hogwarts career. Harry decided to humor his brother and told him of what had transpired during his careers advice. James was pleased with Harry's decision on becoming a Healer and Lily agreed that it suited him, and Harry's spirits soared at their affirmative opinions. All the while, Harry's mind was still working on the different scenario's his brother could be involved in. He could only come up with one good one: the Order of the Phoenix.

Meanwhile, the other years had finished their exams as well, and there was only one week left of school. Not surprisingly, James and Sirius snuck out to Hogsmeade at the beginning of the week, and even Lily hadn't tried to stop them. 'It's their last chance, I'm not going to ruin it for them,' she had said, smiling lovingly as she thought about James. Harry noticed it was quite a difference from the read head two years ago that would have told them off repeatedly for doing such a thing. When the duo returned it was already past midnight, yet the Common Room wasn't deserted yet. Harry narrowed his eyes as his brother looked nervous yet extremely pleased when he caught sight of Lily. He greeted her breathlessly while Sirius next to him rolled his eyes, yet couldn't contain a grin of his own.

What were they up to?

The last week was mostly spent making living arrangements. Sirius already had a flat of his own, Remus was going to be living in his parent's old house, and Peter was moving back in with his mother until he could get a flat of his own. Sirius had the luck of being able to afford his own place, because a couple of weeks ago his Uncle Alphard had left him a large sum of gold. This basically ensured that Sirius could go on on his own by affording his Auror training and his own place, including everything else he needed.

For James, Lily and Harry it had been a bit more complicated. James was now Harry's guardian, and even if he weren't, he still would have wanted Harry to live with him. Somehow, James' brotherly instincts had kicked in and he saw Harry as his charge, who was his to care for and protect. Harry's feeble attempts at offering to get a place of his own, so his brother could develop his own Life with Lily, had been all but ignored and James had insisted that Harry stayed with him. The only thing he'd been hesitant about, was if Harry was OK with Lily living with them. Harry recalled the conversation that had taken place…

"_Harry, I was also wondering about something else."_

"_Okay, shoot."_

"_Well… how would you feel if someone else came to live with us?"_

_Harry frowned. He didn't quite understand what his brother meant, "You mean Sirius? Of course I'm fine with that, but doesn't he already have his own place?"_

"_No, I didn't mean Sirius… I meant Lily."_

_Harry's eyes widened in understanding, "Oh!"_

_He was quiet for a moment, before, "Well, it's your house, and it'll be nice not to have to take care of everything by myself…"_

"_Hey!" His brother said indignantly, "I can do stuff around the house as well."_

_Harry scoffed mirthfully, "Sure, brother, I _certainly_ remember an exasperated Lily fleeing the Head Dorms because you'd tried a so-called dusting spell, and instead you ripped apart the whole-"_

"_Ok, ok I get your point," James said moodily, fighting off the smile that threatened to overtake his face._

"_But, it's more than just Lily living with us," James frowned, "We're getting more serious as well… If you're in any way uncomfortable with that, and the consequences, then we can figure out something else…"_

_James left the question hanging in the air, and Harry suddenly felt embarrassed and uncomfortable. He hadn't given his brother's love life a lot of thought, but he knew for one thing he didn't want to witness their more, ah, intimate moments. He already knew that James and Lily had started sleeping in the same bed, and he didn't need to know any more details._

"_As long as you guys use Silencing Spells, and I get a room on the other end of the hallway, I'll survive I s'pose," He muttered._

_His brother grinned, "If you're sure Harry. We can also wait till September, that way you won't have to deal with it in summer already?"_

_Harry shook his head, "No it's fine, really. You two shouldn't put your relationship on hold on my account."_

"_I appreciate that Harry, that's really selfless of you."_

"_Thanks," Harry said, grinning. "So, any thought of where we're going to live?"_

"_Well," James said slowly, "I was thinking about a wizarding village… I think Godric's Hallow sounds nice, what do you think?"_

Harry hadn't been sure if he should feel delighted or grimace, but either way he had put on a smile and said that he'd liked the idea. Lily was also pleased when James suggested itto her, and on Wednesday James announced that he'd found a house. An elderly couple was moving out of the cottage they had lived in for half a century, and were desperately looking for someone to take it over. Due to the war, the house market wasn't easy. Even though the couple had a low price for the cottage, James had doubled the amount he had to pay, because he had enough money anyway and the elderly couple would have a hard enough time ahead of them in the war.

All in all James was being very secretive, with the intention to surprise them. Neither Lily nor Harry quite knew what to expect.

The next day was less amiable. Lily contacted Petunia about her wedding, and asking what colors and patterns she wanted for the bridesmaids dresses. The news that Petunia absolutely refused to have Lily as a bridesmaid had hit the red head hard. James' eyes burned when Lily tearily relayed what her sister had told her.

"Do you still want to go, if Petunia is acting like this?" he asked softly.

Lily quieted and thought for a moment.

"Yes. Yes, I do. This isn't about me feeling insulted, it's about her big day and I want to celebrate along with her."

On Saturday morning, James announced that they were all going to go out for dinner that evening. He'd gotten special permission from Dumbledore to take the Marauders, Lily and Harry out to a restaurant to celebrate their (at least, the Marauders' and Lily's) ending Hogwarts career. He had also invited Mary and Marisa, two of Lily's closest friends. They were going to go to a special wizarding restaurant, James' favorite in all of Britain. Harry raised his eyebrows when he heard this. It wasn't common for seventh years to leave Hogwarts for a dinner, why had Dumbledore given them special permission? And why did James have that excited, yet nervous, breathless look about him again?

XXXXXX

The group of eight people were seated at a round table at a restaurant called _The United Unicorns_. Harry remembered eating here a few times with James, Charlus and Dorea, and he knew the restaurant was one of James' favorites. It was a semi-chic place, with all the luxuries of tasteful food and admirable service, but excluding the extremely formal atmosphere. Harry was sitting in between Remus and Marisa, almost across from James. After they'd ordered their food, James stood up to propose a toast. Harry was slightly annoyed at the fact that all the seventh years had a glass of champagne to toast with, while Harry was stuck with pumpkin juice.

"I'd like to propose a toast," James started, showing uncharacteristic mannerism. The rest followed his example and stood up, raising their glasses.

"To every one of you. This group contains all the people that matter most, whom I care for the most. The past seven years have been the best with you guys. Not always easy, nor did they always go the way we want," James cast a side-along glance at Lily who blushed, and grinned, "but you'd be hard-pressed to find students before us who had such memorable years at Hogwarts. I am not one to believe in the fairy-tale happy ending, but even I cannot deny – that's basically what we got. To our Hogwarts years!"

The words of "to our Hogwarts years" passed around the table, and everyone took a sip of their drink, before raising the glass into the air one more time and setting it back on the table. When everyone was seated again – it almost didn't seem like a coincidence – the appetizers were brought out.

Chatter broke out soon enough, and laughter also, as people retold stories of incidents, pranks and jokes from the previous years. Mary also came out with the revelation that, though Lily had never wanted to admit it, she had always had a secret soft spot for James. When all eyes turned to her, Lily turned bright red and mumbled, 'Alright, I admit. I've had a soft spot for James since fifth year'. James' grin threatened to split his face into two, and he kissed her passionately.

Their talking and laughter didn't even die down when the main dish was brought out and they were all eating. The volume was only turned down during desert, which surpassed all previous dishes served. Harry was talking with Sirius and Remus and as everyone finished their desert, Harry caught Sirius sneaking glances at James, who was running his hand through his hair more than normal. When his brother did that, it was usually either because he wanted to impress or because he was nervous. Harry doubted it was the former reason, but what would his brother be nervous about? Sirius' continued curiosity at what was happening between James and Lily didn't ease Harry's curiosity either.

As their plates were cleaned a finishing glass of firewhiskey was brought out (for everyone except Harry, of course, he noticed with grinding teeth), James coughed. Though it wasn't loud, it still seemed to draw everyone's attention.

"I want to thank you all for making this such a wonderful night. There's barely anything that could have made this evening better. Although, I must confess, I can think of something."

Everyone's curiosity was peaked, and when James specifically turned to Lily, Harry could see the confusion on her pretty face. James was rummaging in his pocket, and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Lily," James' voice was strong yet loving, but Harry could still detect the nervousness in his posture. His hand seemed to have found what it was looking for, and it slowly drew the object out of his pocket – it was a small, blue velvet box. Harry heard a gasp to his right, and across the table he saw Lily's eyes widen in realization. James dropped down to kneel on one leg.

"Lily, for some time now I have known, that you're my better half. I've been drawn to you since the first few days of getting to know you, and I've loved you more and more as the years passed. You make me feel whole, the pieces fall into place, and without you I feel like a part of me is missing. I love you, I love you in a way I didn't even know I could love someone, and I want to love you for the rest of my life. Lily Marie Evans, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

James opened the box as he said the last word, and inside was a thin, golden band with a medium-sized diamond on it. Nothing big or blinding, but still very eye-catching due to its beauty and simplism. James kept his breath, as did everyone else at the table.

Lily looked down at the ring and her mouth opened slightly, she almost looked as if in trance. Two seconds must have gone by, though they felt like hours. Then Lily closed her mouth and a small smile crossed her face.

"Yes," she said, slightly shakily, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Harry didn't think he'd ever seen his brother grinning so broadly as he slipped the ring onto her finger, before reverently taking her hand and bringing her to stand with him, where he put his arms around her and kissed her passionately. The rest of the table clapped, and he saw James grinning during the kiss, Lily following suit. When they broke apart Lily blushed slightly at all the attention, and Mary and Marisa immediately bent towards her to congratulate her and, most importantly, look at her ring.

Meanwhile, Sirius got up and gave James a brotherly hug, before slapping him on the back with a quick "I told you she'd say yes", to which James replied a shaky "yea". Remus and Peter gave similar congratulations, and then it was Harry's turn. James smiled affectionately as Harry approached him, and their hug lasted just slightly longer than the others.

"Congratulations, James. I can't believe you kept this from me."

James nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Only Padfoot knew. This was what we were doing when we supposedly 'snuck out to Hogsmeade'. We were getting the ring and making dinner arrangements."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "So that's the explanation for the secret looks and the secret grins."

"Yea," James replied sheepishly.

Afterwards he congratulated Lily, who pulled him into a hug as well.

"I can't imagine anyone I'd rather have as my sister-in-law, Lils," Harry mumbled into her shoulder. He could almost feel her grin.

"Nor I for a brother-in-law, Harry. Thanks," she smiled as they broke apart.

After all the congratulations were over with, James went to the front of the restaurant to pay the bill. The eight-some quickly returned to Hogwarts, where James and Lily proved to be inseparable. They had never been a clingy couple, but they seemed en route to being just that now. While having a relaxing finish in the Heads Common Room Harry started feeling drowsy, and decided to go back to Gryffindor Tower. As he said his goodnights he saw something that peaked his curiosity once more, the sleepiness vanished partially. Sirius was quiet and seemed absentminded, looking at James and Lily, or more accurately, their holding hands and Lily's glistening ring, with a deeply thoughtful and troubled expression on his face.

On such a joyous night as this, what troubling thoughts could be occupying the most handsome Marauder so?

XXXXX

The next day was their final, official day at Hogwarts. It was Sunday, and after lunch Harry met up with Regulus one last time before the summer holidays started.

"Do you have any special plans this summer, Reg?" Harry asked as he stretched out beside the lake. On Regulus' request, they went to a less popular spot so as to avoid unwanted company. Secretly, Harry had the feeling Reg just wanted that to prevent anyone –mainly Slytherins – to see them meeting up.

"Mm well, we're having some important Pureblood get togethers. Mainly with closely related family though, otherwise we might as well invite every Pureblood in Britain."

Harry snorted.

"But my parents set a lot of stock by it, and expect me to be on my best Pureblood behavior. 'Specially after what Sirius did."

"At least he can't embarrass your parents anymore though," Harry said, trying to lift his friend's spirits.

"That's true."

"Has your mother quieted down, now that Sirius has left?"

Regulus visibly paused, thinking over how to word his answer, "In a way, yes, though she now has even higher expectations of me to live up to the Black name. She doesn't allow any risk that I tarnish it."

Regulus' tone of voice held meaning as he said the words, but Harry didn't notice. He was too busy drinking in the sun light and enjoying his friend's presence. Because of the growing hostility between their houses, they didn't get to meet up as much as Harry would have liked.

"What about you? Any plans?" Regulus abruptly changed the subject.

"I'm moving in with James and Lily, so there'll be plenty of stuff to do." Harry yawned, "It'll be interesting living with them, I'm looking forward to it."

"Are you over Mr. and Mrs. Potter's death?"

Harry quieted.

"I have peace with it. I've experienced deaths before, I can deal with it. But that doesn't mean I like it, or that there aren't times when I miss them anymore."

The two sat in silence, enjoying each other's company and the occasional battering.

Near the end of the afternoon he went up to the Gryffindor Common Room, where he saw Lily laughing with her friends, her ring shining modestly in the sunlight. He smiled. When she caught sight of him she waved him over and told him the Marauders were doing some of their last marauding at Hogwarts. Harry smiled sadly at it. Hogwarts sure wouldn't be the same without his brother. He was already missing him, even though next term was still more than two months away.

At the end of the year feast, Gryffindor – as if it could have been any other house – won the House Cup. McGonagall could be a proud woman again, she had both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup on display in her office once more. James and Lily also got an applause for shouldering the Heads responsibility extremely well, and here and there Harry could hear whispers, and he knew the news of their engagement was already spreading around Hogwarts. Dumbledore even thanked the Marauders especially, for making the last seven years so _eventful_. At this, James and Sirius, followed by Remus and Peter, stood up and took a big, overdone bow, causing the Hall to burst into laughter.

The next day Harry rode on the train with the Marauders and Lily. It was the last ride he could spend with them, after all. They bid their goodbyes on platform 9¾ and, for the first time, Lily and Harry would get to see the house in Godric's Hallow. James had seen it before when he bought it, and Harry had sort of seen it before as well in his previous life, but he decided that didn't count. That ruin wouldn't be able to compare to the intact cottage he would be living in the coming time.

James seemed ready to burst when the three of them arrived at Godric's Hallow. Both James and Lily had apparated and Harry had side-along apparated with James. Both Harry and Lily's eyes were dram to the cozy, neat cottage in front of them.

Lily smiled, "Oh James, it looks beautiful."

"Nothing less than the most beautiful house, for the most beautiful woman," he replied, and she cooed at him.

"And the most beautiful brother, of course," James added, smirking in his direction.

Harry scoffed, "Please don't ever call me that again, James."

James only grinned and led them both through the gate, which was made of iron and had a nice antique, yet well kept, air. It was about a meter long, as the rest of the fence were made up of bushes that reached the waist. The lawn was well-cared for, and surrounded the whole cottage – which seemed bigger than Harry remembered - and the grass in turn was surrounded by trees. It didn't look like just one line of trees either, more as if one was looking into a forest, and Harry wondered if it was a glamour. At least they didn't have to worry about privacy.

"There isn't much decoration yet, or anything," James mumbled as he led them onto the doorstep which was in the middle of the house, with a triangle shaped roof over it.

"But I took the liberty of putting in the basics – couch, tables and stuff. I took some things from our old house," James winked at him, "but of course we can still buy new furniture if you two don't like it. I just thought it mightn't be nice to walk into an empty house."

"How much time have you spent here?" Harry asked suspiciously. He for one hadn't noticed James being long-term absent the last week.

James smiled sheepishly, "I had someone else take care of it."

Lily smiled amused and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Are you gonna let us in or not?" he asked.

"Well, if you're in such a rush…" James grinningly mumbled and he gripped the doorknob. It seemed to glow slightly under his hand before opening, and James pushed it aside and walked in, a curious Lily and Harry hot on his heels.

Harry froze.

To his left was a winding staircase leading to the next floor. Involuntarily, memories of Lily's pleads and James telling her to run for it, took over his mind. He was glad that Lily was so preoccupied with admiring the hallway, and James was occupied with watching her happiness, because he was pretty sure his face had betrayed his emotions. He fisted his hands and his nails dug into the palm of his hand, but he didn't care.

He _couldn't_ let history repeat itself.

He would do whatever he could to protect James and Lily.

Prophecy be damned.

When the monster that had risen within was subdued, and Harry continued to listen as James told them about the house. That he did for about three minutes, before tuning him out.

The hallway had two doors, one to the right and one opposite of the front door. The one on the right led to a medium-sized, rectangular shaped kitchen. The door on the far end of the Hallway led to the living room, though the living room could also be accessed via the kitchen. The living room was sort of L-shaped, but then lying on its back and flipped over. It was extremely spacey. The smaller part of the L contained the an oval-shaped dining table with six wooden chairs surrounding it, each of them having their own cushion. Even though the table was meant for six, it was so spacey it could easily seat eight or maybe even nine people. In the corner of the L were two exceptionally comfortable couches, one longer one which stood against the wall, and a smaller one which stood to its left, angled, and with a fireplace across from it. In between the two couches and the fireplace stood a familiar mahogany coffee table which had also had a place at Potter Manor, and it was seated on a snug looking rug. The long L part had yet to be decorated, but it was very light as there was a large window facing the street. Involuntarily, the image of an approaching Dark Lord entered his mind, seeing James Potter playing with his one-year old son, through that very window.

Harry shivered.

He turned back around the corner and faced the dining table again, and saw, besides the door leading to the kitchen, a large painting. It was a still-life painting which had also hung at Potter Manor. He could already imagine if Dorea had hung there; she'd constantly be nagging James about table manners.

Harry snorted.

That would be Lily's job now. Not that she hadn't been doing so the last half year.

Harry walked through the door behind the table, and into the kitchen. Again, a spacey room. Plenty of counter top, on his left wall a half-glass door which led to the garden, and across from him was the kitchen counter, with a window placed above the sink, overlooking a part of the garden. Wonderful while doing the dishes. Harry went through the door leading to the hallway – he got another set of chills – and walked upstairs.

He quickly discovered there were a total of four bedrooms and one separate bathroom. On the top of the stairway he had to turn left to follow the hallway. The first bedroom on his right was the largest, and had its own adjoining bathroom. The Master Bedroom. The hallway turned left, and in the outer corner of the L-shape was the separate bathroom, and when Harry turned the corner there were three bedrooms: two on his right and one on his left. The one on his left was slightly larger than the other two, but not immensely. The staircase next to it took up some room, after all. Harry peeked into all the rooms of the hallway, before making his way back into the direction of the Bathroom. It contained a toilet, two sinks, and a bathtub with a showerhead in it.

Harry stood still in the door opening and wondered which of the rooms had been his in his old time. The top left side of the house had been blown away, the room which, up till now, he favored most. How could he stop such a future from taking place? Harry was so lost in memory that he didn't even hear James skipping up the stairs.

"Hey little brother," he said.

"Hey," Harry replied softly, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"So you've been snooping around already?"

"'Course, I'm a Marauder's brother, aren't I?" He turned around and plastered a grin on his face.

"Too true," James said affectionately, "Seen any room you like?"

"Oh, I'm feeling rather partial to this one right here."

He pointed to the Master Bedroom.

"Come on, you and Lily can have _all_ the other rooms on this floor, I'm only asking for _one_ room."

James looked annoyed.

"You don't want to deny your brother anything, do you?"

"Stupid Slytherin loving brat," James mumbled under his breath.

Harry laughed.

"Does that mean I'm winning?"

"No!" Came the indignant reply.

"Whatever," Harry replied, amused. "I actually like the one at the end of the hallway, on the left."

"I didn't think you were _that_ serious when you said that you were OK with Lily living with us, only if you had a room at the other end of the hall."

Harry laughed.

XXXXX

The next week was filled with decorating the house – including painting, shopping, injured toes. In the end, the hallway looked very welcoming, the living room looked homey and cozy, but not overly full with things, and the kitchen didn't look like a workplace anymore. Upstairs the Master Bedroom had been decorated as well as Harry's room, and two other rooms had been turned into guest rooms. They'd also warded the house, asking Dumbledore for help. Harry, impressed, had watched his headmaster ward their home. Most wizards hadn't warded their homes this heavily, but since James was Charlus' son, former Head of the Aurors, it wouldn't be surprising if he were a target.

Meanwhile, James and Lily had also started planning their wedding. Though, honestly, Lily had started planning it with her friends and James steered clear as much as possible. 'I don't want to be stuck in a room with three giggling, dreaming girls, Har,' his brother had said. Two weeks had flown by and Lily only remembered her own sister's wedding a day before the actual event. This caused her to drag James to a Muggle shop to buy him a proper smoking. Petunia might get a heart attack if he showed up in his robes on her wedding day. Upon return James looked moody.

"I look like a bloody monkey," he's grumbled when he'd put the thing away in his closet.

"That's exactly what some people call that kind of suit," an amused Harry had replied from his leaning position against the door opening.

The next day, as Harry had the house to himself, he relaxed in the garden. He made his own dinner (having to cook for the first time since a very long time, he noted) and in the evening he, surprisingly, grabbed a book to read. It was near seven o'clock when James and Lily returned, the latter looking put down.

Apparently Vernon and Petunia had left them to fend for themselves, so to speak. Lily hadn't had any role during the ceremony, and she and James sat in the middle of the audience instead of the front row where family usually sat. That space was filled up by all of Vernon's corpulent family. During the reception most of the attention was on Vernon and Petunia, of course, but none of Vernon's family had showed even the slightest interest in Petunia's sister. Vernon had also managed to indirectly insult James, for when he was talking to his uncle he described James as some sort of 'amateur magician'. Normally James would have reacted to such an insult, but he had shown remarkable self-control and hadn't reacted.

They had only talked to some of Lily's distant family. She didn't have many cousins, only two who were much older, which was why Petunia and Lily had been so close in their childhood; they were the only relatives their age that they had. Lily's aunt came and talked to them, and had immediately taken a liken to James. She had made the mistake, however, of noticing Lily's engagement ring and had exclaimed, rather loudly, that they were engaged. This had attracted quite some attention, and Petunia looked like she had swallowed a lemon when several people went to Lily and James to congratulate them. Again, Lily had stolen away her attention and overshadowed her. After that neither she nor Vernon spared them another glance, and James and Lily decided to leave. They were barely able to say a proper goodbye due to Petunia's killing glare and stiff reply, and afterwards they all but rushed home.

The less-than-desirable ending put Lily down for the next few days. Harry overheard and emotional Lily talking with James, that with the war and everything going on, and the danger they were in, she didn't want to end her sibling relationship like this. What if these were the last words she and Petunia exchanged?

A week later they received a surprise. There were two barn owls awaiting them, and after their long time at Hogwarts the three of them easily recognized the birds as being Hogwarts owls.

"It's our NEWT results!" James exclaimed and he yanked the letter loose so hard, the bird almost dropped off the window sill. Lily was a bit more hesitant, and her fingers were shaking while taking the envelop.

"What's wrong James?" Harry asked, for his brother's enthusiasm has evaporated and he was looking at the envelop unsurely.

"If I open this… I could be the start, or the end, of my Auror career," he said.

"I'm sure it will mean the start," Harry encouraged, "you've always gotten good results."

James and Lily simultaneously opened their letters, and Harry held his breath.

"Well," he asked apprehensively.

"I can't believe it," James mumbled, a silly grin edging onto his face. That was answer enough for Harry.

"How did you do, Lils?"

"Er, fine, I think," she said with a doubting look on her face. James bent over her shoulder.

"Pff, fine, she says! Lily, you've got E's for everything, except for an O in Potions and Defense!"

Lily blushed and Harry hugged her.

"James, what did you get?" Harry asked greedily.

"I get to be an Auror!" The Marauder said proudly.

"Oh, James!" Lily exclaimed and flew into his arms, "Congratulations!"

James was grinning from ear to ear, and he proudly read off his marks from the parchment, "Everything is above E, which is required for Aurorship, and I got O's in Defense and Transfiguration. Not that I expected anything less, mind you."

Despite her smile, Lily managed to purse her lips and Harry just rolled his eyes. It wasn't one minute later when Sirius came through the Floo and stumbled into their living room, getting soot all over the rug. Lily, very different than Petunia would have done, greeted the over-enthusiastic Sirius with a hug and a congrats. It was obvious Sirius had achieved the required results for being an Auror as well.

"I think the Auror department is getting more than they bargained for, what with you two lunatics,"

"Us what?" The two Marauders asked in choir, and Lily cracked a grin.

"Nothing," Harry said, grinning as well.

It turned out Remus had passed with admirable results as well, and Peter had just scrapped by (who'd ever thought?). That could only mean one thing: a celebration at Godric's Hallow. When Harry inquired why he hadn't gotten his OWL results yet while the NEWT's were already in, Remus told him it was because the Ministry first checked the NEWTs and then the OWLs. The other three Marauders stayed for the night, and suddenly Godric's Hallow seemed to become the Marauder basis, and since Lily didn't trust the quartet to take good enough care of her kitchen while cooking, most of said cooking was left for Lily, and Harry, who had graciously offered to help her.

The next morning, official looking Hogwarts letters arrived at their kitchen window. Sirius looked apprehensive,

"You don't think we can still get detention while we've left school, do you Prongs?"

Remus and Lily rolled their eyes and started untying their letters with James, Sirius and Peter following their example.

"It's our graduation invitations!" Remus exclaimed.

And indeed they were. In little less than a week, the Hogwarts Graduation Ceremony would take place. Formal robes were required and Lily quickly took charge on making sure the Marauders would be properly dressed, in other words, another shopping trip to Diagon Alley was in order.

XXXXXX

Harry muttered under his breath as he tried to get his robes to fall the right way. It had looked so easy in the store, where they had had such a nice flow. Simple, but elegant. They were a deep emerald/bottle green, which brought out Harry's eyes, in Lily's words, beautifully. Once he got them straightened out, Harry stood up to his full length and looked at his reflection. He had to admit, he looked really good. He frowned as he realized, he looked older. His hair, slightly less messy than James', was still sticking up in some places, his high cheekbones seemed more prominent than usual, but maybe that was also due to his lack of glasses. Harry turned around and saw the robes flowed the same as they did in the store. Satisfied, he smiled, and that seemed to perfect his reflection.

"Harry!" An annoyed voice cried from downstairs

"Will you hurry up already! Even Lily's down here by now!"

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled at his brother. With one last look he turned around into the hallway and walked downstairs.

Once he turned the corner of the staircase he saw the group of five waiting for him, and as one, they looked up. James' and Sirius' eyes widened when they saw him, and Harry blushed slightly at everyone's attention. He walked down rather slowly, and when he reached the ground he looked up to see everyone was still looking at him.

"You look wonderful, Harry," Lily said, giving him an encouraging smile.

Harry tentively/shyly smiled back, "Thanks Lily."

He noticed his brother was looking at him in surprise, "What's wrong with you, James?"

James shook himself out of it, "Since when did you grow up? Where did my little brother go?" he demanded.

"Maybe if you didn't consider me as little all of the time, you would have noticed," Harry shot back. He heard Remus snort.

"Is everyone ready, then?" Lily asked rhetorically, and led the way to the Floo. Harry mentally groaned. He noticed Sirius was still staring at him, seemingly lost in thought, and Harry turned towards him. He was looking at Harry as if he was seeing him for the first time. Harry started feeling self-conscious under his gaze.

"How do I look, Sirius?" Harry mumbled questioningly, dusting some imaginary dust from his robes.

Sirius snapped out of whatever trance he'd been in, but that didn't bring back the normal Sirius. Instead, he seemed unsure what to say, something Harry had never witnessed Sirius being before.

"Er, you look, uhm, wonderful Harry. Like Lily said," he tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, and when he'd said the first sentence he'd looked at anything _but_ Harry.

"Er, thanks," Harry replied, unsure what to think of Sirius' behavior. As soon as they'd walked into the living room Sirius went to stand on the other side of the group, and was the second the Floo to Hogwarts, whereas Harry was one of the last. Slightly hurt by his behavior, Harry put it off as just being nerves for the Graduation Ceremony.

**There you go, dearies! A wonderful, extremely long, chapter to reward all your wonderful reviews! You guys are so kind, and it really helps reading them when I'm lost for inspiration. Which is also why this chapter is out so late, it's extremely annoying to have a writer's block in the middle of the summer holidays, when I have more time to work on it!**

**So, please keep it up with your reviews? – smiley face-**

**I hope you all like the inclusion of the "dinner with Petunia" scene? It's one of the extra bits of info given on the Pottermore website, originally done by J.K. herself!**

**So, we're finally on track to some HPSB lovin'… And I'm just as excited to (finally) get to it as you are!**

**Till next time,**

**HPB7**


	23. A Wedding and Life at Godric's Hallow

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**A wedding and Life at Godric's Hallow**

Harry fumbled around nervously as he stood at the altar. Sirius was standing beside him, looking quite at ease being there, but Harry could feel the tension coming from his body. Facing them was a small crowd, with on the front line Peter and Lily's best friends. James and Lily had preferred a small wedding, nothing too crowded or extravagant. However, still some 40 to 50 people had shown up, though Vernon and Petunia were not among them.

James was walking up to the front. His brother looked very neat in his stylish black robes, which fell flawlessly around his body and just barely reached the floor. He gave Harry and Sirius a quick smile before turning his back and standing in front of them. Despite his relaxed and happy exterior, James' smile had betrayed a slight nervousness as well. Harry's eyes caught Sirius', who had noticed the same and he grinned. Suddenly, Sirius' eyes flew away from Harry and towards the aisle, but no music had started yet nor had anything else that would draw his attention there, yet Sirius kept staring intently. Harry bit his lip. Sirius had been acting rather edgy and just _off_ lately. Those times when he _had_ acted normally, it was more because he was joking or in a heated conversation with the Marauders than because he himself was acting normal again.

Finally the music started playing and Lily appeared. He didn't need to see James' face to know his reaction, he was probably standing wide-eyed with a slightly open mouth, staring at Lily. And, right about now, he'd realize what he was doing and close his mouth, going back into his gallant posture, and letting a smile grace his lips. Harry sneaked a look to his right and saw that he was correct. Not that he could blame his brother; Lily looked absolutely stunning.

She had a simple, sleeveless white dress. However, contrasted with her long, auburn red hair and emerald green eyes it looked beautiful. Lily was the type of girl who could wear a potato sack as a dress and still look beautiful; some people just had that trait. She smiled when she saw James and she glowed. Remus had been assigned the honor of giving her away, as her own father was unable to do that now. Remus had been the Marauder she had gotten along with best during their Hogwarts career, and she had a weak spot for the quiet, studious, and occasionally devious werewolf.

Once they reached the altar Lily gave Remus a hug and smiled widely at James, looking at Harry and Sirius as well. Meanwhile, Remus took the empty spot next to Peter. Lily's smile caused Harry to smile involuntarily as well. The tufty, brown-haired wizard in the front welcomed them, and said some things. Then it was time for the witnesses to sign.

Harry followed Sirius to a table, where an official paper lay that both of them had to sign at the bottom. Sirius signed first. James and Lily had chosen them to be witnesses because Sirius was James' closest friend, and Sirius and Lily had gained a mutual understanding, respect and affection for each other. Harry was chosen, partially because he was James' brother and Lily's good friend, but also because he was the only one who had had the confidence in their relationship before it had even started.

After Sirius wrote his name and his signature, he handed the quill to Harry. As he did so their hands touched, and Sirius quickly withdrew his hand as if burned. Harry noticed the reaction and if every eye in the room hadn't been focused on him, he would have frowned and looked at Sirius questioningly. Once he finished he looked up at Sirius, who gave him a nervous smile, and followed him back to their places.

The tufty-haired wizard said some more words, and Lily and James gave their vows. Harry couldn't see his brother's face, but he knew he probably had the by-now-all-too-familiar, deeply loving look on his face that he had whenever he faced Lily. When the wizard in front of them pronounced them bonded, they flowed towards each other almost like water, and their movements went so easily, gracefully and perfectly that it seemed like they had done this hundreds of times before. Which, was probably true.

The reception was a comfortable affair, with only forty or so people, all of whom James and Lily knew personally. There were some friends from Hogwarts, some friends from the Potter family, some distant relatives, and Harry had even spotted Dumbledore, though the wizard had to leave again soon after the reception started. War business, apparently, was keeping the headmaster busy.

James and Lily took the first dance, after which they were joined by others. Harry danced with various people, using his extremely limited dancing skills to the best of his ability. After a few it was high-time for a break and when he leaned against the table, holding a goblet of pumpkin juice, he spotted Sirius flirting with some blond girl. The girl had her back to Harry with Sirius facing her. He didn't recognize her, but he guessed she was the daughter of one of Charlus and Dorea's family friends who had been invited. Sirius gave her a roguish smile, and Harry could already see, even with her back to him, that she had fallen prey to the handsome Marauder. However, when looking more closely at Sirius, he saw that the Marauder didn't have the usual spark is his eyes while looking at her. Instead they seemed hollow and distracted. Suddenly, those eyes glanced up and looked right at him.

Harry started, and Sirius' eyes widened in surprise when he saw Harry was staring at him too. Emotions flashed through them – doubt, insecurity, curiosity, were some Harry was able to identify. A slight frown crossed his forehead and it was clear that his attention wasn't at all on the girl anymore as he kept eye contact with Harry and seemingly dealing with an internal struggle. The blond girl put her hand on his arm, also having noticed Sirius' wavered attention, and Sirius looked back at her, a flash of annoyance crossing his eyes. Harry raised his eyebrows, partially amused, and partially wondering.

He wondered what it was that Sirius was really searching for, that obviously he hadn't found yet in any of his partners. Either way, Harry hoped Sirius would get over his acting odd soon, and he could get his friend back.

During the next few days Harry had the house to himself. James and Lily were taking a short honeymoon, nothing too extravagant due to the instability with the war, but still a few days together to spend locked up in a bedroom. That's how Sirius had put it anyway, and Harry had preferred a bit more subtlety – he didn't want any blanks that his mind would no doubt provide an image for which he didn't want to see. James asked Sirius if he could come and check up on Harry while they were gone, see if Harry was alright and if he needed anything. Harry said that wasn't necessary, but, unsurprisingly, James hadn't listened.

Therefore, it was no surprise when three days later,

"Hiya Harry!"

Harry started in his chair and jumped up, knocking over his inkbottle in the process.

"Oh, great," he muttered as the ink splashed the better half of his Transfiguration essay.

"Woops, sorry Har. Here let me help," Sirius muttered a charm and the unwanted ink slowly retreated to the upper right hand corner, eventually disappearing in all.

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry smiled and Sirius grinned handsomely at him.

"That's alright, it was my fault," the Marauder said.

"How are you? Do you want something to drink?" Harry asked, already making his way across the living room.

"Oh no, it's fine," the Marauder replied quickly, "Really. I'll be gone in a few secs anyway."

"Oh," Harry said disappointedly. He'd been hoping to talk with Sirius about his recent change of behavior, but the Marauder seemed keen on not giving Harry the chance.

"Have _you_ been alright? Prongs will kill me if he hears I haven't checked on you once," Sirius smiled uncomfortably and put his hands in his robe pockets. Even slouched, Sirius was able to look carelessly handsome.

"Well everything is great here," Harry said, "I did some of the last decorating that still needed to be done, even the guest rooms upstairs are finished," he smiled.

"Sounds good, I'll have to make use of them sometime."

"You better, otherwise I did them for nothing," Harry grumbled, "How's your apartment looking?"

Sirius smiled roguishly, "Not as spiffy as it looks here, that's for sure."

"Ah, hint taken. I won't ask anymore questions," Harry teased.

Sirius smiled and Harry grinned, and silence fell over them. Sirius looked contemplatively at Harry, with an almost disappointed tinge to his expression. Harry opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Sirius cut across him.

"I better get going, I still have some stuff to take care of."

"Oh- alright," Harry replied disappointed.

"If there's anything you need, I won't be home tonight so you should Floo Remus."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

Sirius smiled mischievously, "That's for me to know and for you to keep guessing about until you're old and wrinkly."

Harry wrinkled his nose, causing Sirius to laugh.

"I'll see you later," Sirius said, and he took a pinch of Floo powder and was off.

"Yea, see you later," Harry said absentmindedly, and went back to the table. What was up with Sirius' new mood?

XXXXXX

The next day James and Lily returned, looking breathless, happy, and tan. That same evening, they left again, without giving a clear indication where they were going. Even Harry's yell of 'Oi, there _is_ a war going on out there you know!' didn't convince them to tell him where he was going. Once they left Harry rolled his eyes, muttered 'Order', as if explaining everything, before putting on his sweat pants and went jogging in the neighborhood (with his wand on him, of course).

James and Lily returned late that night, looking worse for wear, but in answer to Harry's inquisitions they both plastered a smile on their faces, saying everything was fine.

"Harry, I never knew you could cook," James commented one morning.

"Yea, I learned it at the orphanage," Harry answered with his back to his brother, burning up some slices of bread for toast. Truthfully, he'd learned it at the Dursley's, but the orphanage was just a good an excuse.

"Harry, this is really delicious," Lily commented, "I certainly have no complaints if you want to take over!"

Harry laughed, "As I have little other things to do, that might not be such a bad idea."

When he decided the toast looked nice enough he stopped the heating spell and took his food to the table.

"Besides, I promised to cook on James' first day of work."

As the words left Harry's mouth, James' posture slumped and his mouth looked grim.

"Darling I'm sure you'll do fine with the tests," Lily soothed, "They're testing characteristics that you posses. Alastor is fair and he knows how prepared you are to work for this."

"Alastor? Alastor Moody?" Harry wondered aloud, "How do you know Alastor will be testing you?" he asked his brother.

"I, uh, ran into him last week," James answered vaguely.

Harry hummed.

"It's just," James exclaimed frustrated, slamming his fork onto the table, "If I don't pass these aptitude tests, it's exile for me! No Auror career, the end."

"Dad was an awesome Auror, and our grandfather was an amazingly accurate spell caster, as Dad said. It runs in the Potter blood, have some faith."

"But I don't want to pass because of who my Dad or Grandfather was," James said moodily. Lily and Harry caught each other's glance and rolled their eyes. It had been the same conversation for the last few days now.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Lily said, "But I for one have faith in you. And Sirius. You're meeting him at the Ministry?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," James sighed.

"I'm a bit worried about him," Lily frowned.

James looked up, "Oh? Why that?"

Lily pursed her lips, "I can't put my finger on it, but he's been behaving strangely lately. Uncomfortable, like something keeps bothering him. Sometimes he even seems awkward, but that is so not Sirius, and it makes me worry."

"I've noticed it too," Harry voiced, "When he visited I wanted to talk about it, but he didn't even give me the chance."

"I know, I've noticed it too. Though when it's just the Marauders, it evaporates and he's back to normal."

"Mm," Lily said, frowning. Harry could see the wheels working in her head.

James looked at his watch, "Time to go then. Wish me luck."

"As if you need luck, you'll do fine," Harry commented.

James only grumbled something before standing up, kissing Lily, and ruffling Harry's hair. Then he went over to the Floo and Harry heard him Flooing out.

Lily and Harry looked at each other and, as one, burst out in laughter.

During the summer the candidates for Aurorship would be tested in all kinds of things, and the ones who got through could start training right at the beginning of September. After the first day James and Sirius came home exhausted. The trainings started off 'easy', which meant the physical examination was first to see if the candidates had the proper or potential stamina. Only later would the mental and emotional tests take place. The two Marauders plopped down onto the couch, barely moving, and only got up once Lily called that dinner was ready.

Near the end of July Harry's OWL results arrived. Slightly anxious he opened the envelop, an ecstatic James and Lily with him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his results which were, with the exception of History of Magic, were all O's. The other was an E. Lily immediately hugged him and started mumbling about making Harry's favorite dinner that night, while James gave him a one-armed hug. However, his idiotic grin told Harry enough what his brother truly thought.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were invited for dinner for the celebrations. Remus gave him a one-armed hug as well and, grinning, told him he was extremely proud of Harry. Harry glowed at the compliment. Peter did his best to plaster a smile and only shook Harry's hand. Not that Harry was complaining, he didn't think he could stand too much body contact with the rat. Sirius was the last one.

"Good job Harry, though I didn't expect any less."

Harry beamed, "Thanks Sirius."

Sirius made an odd movement with his arms, which seemed like indecision between shrugging and hugging Harry. Harry reacted by moving forward and embracing Sirius, who in the beginning was tense but after a moment he accepted the hug. He hugged Harry loosely, not at all how he had hugged him before, and when they broke apart Sirius' gaze was already focused on something else and he walked away, striking up a conversation with Peter. Harry was looking after him, confused, and when looking around he saw Lily looking at Sirius, just as confused.

"Dinner's ready!" James said in a sing-song voice and bursting into the living room, lightening up all the confusion littering the air.

Lily, with some help from James, had really gone all-out. She had refused any help from Harry, saying he shouldn't cook on his own celebration. Though, he doubted James had been that much of a help, judging from what he could hear while sitting in the living while they were cooking. Apparently, James had thrown in the wrong herbs causing Lily to have to start over, cut himself with the knife while cutting up vegetables, and heated a bowl so much that it was almost too hot to put on the kitchen counter top, causing them to have to levitate it until cooled down well enough. Harry had had to keep in his laughter while listening to Lily. He half expected his brother to drop the food now that he was bringing it in. Lily seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for she quickly offered to bring in the food herself.

It was one of the nicest evenings so far this summer, and even Sirius loosened up. Albeit the Marauders _had_ drunk a few Firewhiskeys. They laughed, jokes, reminisced and talked about the upcoming challenges in the war. Ah, the optimism of youth, Harry thought as they discussed how to quickly get rid of Voldemort. It was past midnight by the time Sirius, Remus and Peter left

A couple of days later was cause for another celebration, which was Harry's sixteenth birthday. It ended up being a quiet affair, because just the day before a Wizarding family of three had been murdered. He also received his Hogwarts letter, which contained a Quidditch Captain badge. James literally exploded from enthusiasm when he heard, and immediately claimed Harry to discuss tactics, were it not for Lily coming to his rescue.

"Being a Prefect _and_ Quidditch Captain, that's quite some responsibility coming your way Harry," she voiced concernedly.

"It's alright, I'll handle it," Harry shrugged. Truthfully, he didn't know how on earth he was going to find enough time for those and his studies, as they would be getting to a higher and tougher level as well.

As the weeks passed by James and Sirius continued their tests. The latter Marauder sometimes ended up eating along with the Potters and he and James would describe in detail what they had been through that day. Several mental and emotional abilities and strengths were tested which sometimes left the two exhausted in the evening, and on Wednesday and Saturday they always went training in a special Auror Training Centre, which was situated in a separate building in London. As it turned out, the testing schedule was more difficult now that in previous years. This was because of higher standards set by Bartemious Crouch, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, in the past year.

Remus, meanwhile, had recently acquired a job as bookshop assistant in Diagon Alley. Because of his werewolf problem, the Ministry nor any other institution wished to employ him and he was left to find something else. He'd dubbed if he should find something in the Muggle world, but decided he preferred to be involved in the Wizarding World. And, as he'd said, 'you never know what you'll hear in Diagon, could be useful for the war'. Harry needed no other clue to come to the conclusion that Remus was part of the Order as well.

Peter hadn't found any employment yet, and right now was living off of his mother for the time being. From what Harry, heard, the witch wasn't doing too well herself health-wise. She'd always had a bad immune system and high stress levels, causing an extremely high fatigue level.

As for Lily, her interest in all the different things she could do rivaled Hermione's. Harry fondly remembered the stack of leaflets she had in fifth year, and her inability to decide with what job she could put her talents to the best use. Although not quite as dramatic, Lily was just as unable to decide as Hermione. She would be good at many things, but it was difficult to find out where her passion was. Eventually James suggested that if she was so unsure what to do, that she should continue to study until she had a clearer idea. Lily brightened at the prospect, always having been someone who enjoyed learning.

Between her favorite subjects, Potions and Charms, she wanted to continue in Charms.

"People always underestimate it because it's considered easy. What they don't realize is that, once you delve deep into the subject, it tends to be the most difficult out of all of them." Lily stated.

After doing a rather extensive study on what kinds of things were possible with an in-depth study of Charms, she found Warding extremely interesting. After all, she too wanted to contribute in this war, and Warding was one of the prime methods of protection.

"Just imagine," Lily said, "Developing a Ward that Voldemort cannot penetrate, and for which you aren't dependant on others."

Harry and James exchanged amused glances at Lily's new-found euphoria, and it wasn't long before she'd made arrangements with Charms Masters in Britain to receive training.

XXXXX

All in all summer was a very interesting time, and very different than usual. Harry enjoyed getting in touch with all the different careers and possibilities in the Wizarding World, and seeing his brother and friends grow. It made him unable to wait till he could start training as a Healer. Unfortunately, when time is enjoyed, it tends to go faster. September first arrived way too soon.

The steam waves floated around on Platform 9¾, leaving limited vision for its occupants. Luckily for the two black-haired men that entered, though one could still be considered a teenager, it didn't matter. By now, they knew their way around well enough.

"Well, there it is," James sighed and checked his watch, "Bout ten more minutes till it leaves."

"I'll go and put my trunk on already," Harry muttered and did just that. Once he came back, he saw James with his hands in his robe pockets, a slightly bent back and a sad expression on his face. His brother tried to smile when he saw Harry looking.

"September first came so soon," James sighed.

"I know," Harry mumbled, "Hogwarts won't be the same without you."

"Who knows, it might actually be quiet for a change."

"I doubt that," Harry grinned.

It was quiet, until, as one, James and Harry moved to hug each other. It wasn't like their normal brotherly hugs, instead they held on tightly to each other, realizing they wouldn't be seeing the other for almost four months.

"I'm going to miss you," James mumbled.

"I'm already missing you," Harry smiled despite himself into his brother's shoulder.

"You better write. A lot. Like, every day, just to keep me up on your news."

"I will," Harry smiled sadly and broke the embrace, "And I promise to look after myself. But you be careful too, what with being an Auror and all those _other_ things you do."

"I promise," James grinned, "I'll be back here to pick you up for Christmas."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Harry smiled one last time before he turned around and started walking away.

"Harry?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at his sheepish looking brother.

"I love you."

Harry's eyes widened slightly when he heard it; he realized they'd never actually said it to each other.

"I love you too, James," he said. He waved, and made his way onto the train.

XXXX

**Dumbledore's P.O.V.**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat at the front table as, slowly but surely, students started trickling in. An smile made its way onto his face as he saw their relatively careless chatter, catching up with friends and some others from other Houses. Noticeably, Slytherin had the least contact with other Houses. It was truly a pity. Almost incomprehensible, what one person could do to cause such division in a school.

Though, there was a light at the end of the tunnel, as Muggles liked to say. He got an exceptionally fond smile as he saw one particular student entering the Great Hall, laughing as one of his Gryffindor friends relayed a funny tale. He watched as Harry Potter gracefully seated himself at the table and glanced up towards the teachers' table. His eyes caught Dumbledore's and he gave a shy smile before turning back to his friends.

Ah yes. Harry Potter was like a breath of fresh air in the school, a boy (if he could still be called that) who had the charisma and the pull over people's imagination, drawing them to him. Students automatically looked up to him and wanted to be in his presence. But the natural innocence the young Potter had made it all alright; any other student might have taken advantage of these things, but Harry's genuinity and naivety made his actions his own and not tools he used to achieve something.

But the boy's aura wasn't the only exceptional thing. For six years Albus Dumbledore had kept a closer eye on him than on the other students, and he learned that the boy's academic skill was so high that it hadn't been rivaled for years. He was the best in all his classes, but what set him apart was his natural affinity to grasp magic. To turn passive into active, to learn and apply, and apply it right at the first go. Of course, the young Potter was very humble and helpful towards others, so his lack of bragging over his skill didn't make it as widely known. But the teachers knew. And what the teachers knew, Dumbledore knew.

Minerva had informed him about the boy's choice for Healership. Personally he saw a terrific match; the boy's natural affinities would express themselves the best in this job. But she'd also mentioned that the young Potter wanted to fight in this war despite not becoming an Auror. She had immediately thought about him joining the Order of the Phoenix, and had come to Albus' office that same night. However, even without dear Minerva's input, he would want Harry to join. The young man had such a great potential, and if he was as good on the battlefield as off, he would be incredibly valuable. Come to think of it, he didn't have a spy at St. Mungo's yet, and it really would be advantageous if he had one…

He sighed and put his hands together in front of his face, with only his finger tips touching. War made you think differently about people. It made them assets and liabilities, instead of human beings. He already saw it now, in what he asked some of his fellow Order member to do. They would do it, naturally, without complaint. But he wasn't sure if that made it better, or worse.

His eyes drew back to Harry, who was piling his plate for a second helping of food. Even his older brother had informed Albus that Harry was interested in fighting, in other words, that he wanted to join the Order. Surprisingly enough, James Potter hadn't been his protective self this time when it came to young Harry, he thought amusedly. Sometimes James acted like a worried parent over Harry. The man seemed to be older brother, guardian and parent all rolled into one.

Yes, young Harry had a lot of potential.

Albus would be keeping a close eye on him this year.

Harry Potter would be playing an important role on the war stage, and he wanted him to play it with the Order.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Hogwarts was different.

There were no more loud Marauders eating in the Great Hall. No Lily that he would pass by in the hallways, smiling and waving at him. No more James who he saw at least once every day. Heck, there wasn't even a certain snarky Slytherin leaning over yellowish parchment anymore.

Therefore, the first week was difficult for Harry, and he had to get into a different school pattern. He was around Noah and some other year mates the most, though he was still on very good terms with people from other Houses as well. It turned out he didn't have one tight group of friends, but he hung out with almost everyone, though the most with Noah. Aside from those fellow-students, he still had his best friend, Regulus.

And, thanks to a certain mix-up in the Prefect Rounds schedule, he found himself doing his rounds with said Slytherin.

"Odd that they overlooked this combination," Regulus mumbled, "If it were any other Slytherin and Gryffindor doing the rounds, I bet a war would've broken out."

"Ah," Harry waved it away, "I bet it wouldn't be that bad."

"Hmm, I don't know," Regulus said, his eyes scanning the hallway for any sign of life.

"You sound foreboding," Harry noted.

"The war has reached even Hogwarts, it would seem."

Harry turned his head, pretending to scan the hallway as well. Did that mean that students had taken the Mark? Like Draco Malfoy?

"True," Harry said softly, "Maybe that's why we have to patrol in pairs now, otherwise we might get jumped in the middle of the night," he teased.

Regulus hummed.

Harry inwardly slumped at Reg's lack of response. He hadn't been a very conversational partner the entire evening, instead seemingly distant both verbally and non-verbally. He bit his lip as another silence fell, wondering what was occupying the Slytherin's mind. He just wasn't himself…

"Regulus, are you alright?" Harry stopped and placed him hand on Reg's arm, forcing him to stop also.

"I'm fine," he answered, too quickly for Harry's liking.

"Are you sure?" Harry said concernedly.

Regulus straightened his shoulders and looked Harry defiantly into his eyes.

"Yes."

Harry held his glance before Regulus turned on his heel and continued the patrol. Harry quickly caught up with him and, after a few moments, asked,

"So did you have a nice summer?"

"It was eventful."

"That's nice. So was mine, what with moving, practically turning our house into the Marauder Basis, and living with Lily and James. I swear they argue like an old married couple already," Harry smiled at a particular memory.

Regulus hummed.

"You were going to visit family, how was that?"

"Enlightening."

"Regulus!" Harry sighed, frustrated, "Stop being so short with me! _What_ is going on with you?"

"Nothing that you need concern yourself with!" Regulus snapped and turned to glare at Harry, catching him off guard.

Harry clenched his teeth and let it be.

They continued in silence, though not as compatible as before.

When they reached the first floor (they were working from top to bottom) and came closer to the dungeons, Regulus seemed to grow more uncomfortable. He scanned the hallway more fervently, and often looked behind them to see if anyone was there. Harry frowned. It was almost as if Regulus thought they were being followed. That someone was watching them.

Regulus insisted on checking the dungeons by himself, and that Harry should go back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry didn't protest, nor was he paying attention to his surroundings. He couldn't get his mind off of his best friend's uneasiness, and more importantly, what could be the cause of it.

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I didn't count them, but there were a LOT! Every time I opened my mailbox there was at least one review in it, which was really pleasing. Keep it up! I love reading your thoughts, ideas and comments!**

**It's not a really long chapter, as my writer's block is still bothering me. I'm not entirely satisfied with it either, but I wanted to get it out to you as I'll be going to a week-long festival, and you've already had to wait so long! I thought it would also be nice to see some Harry-James/Lily/Marauders bonding, I especially loved the goodbye between Harry and James.**

**And what do you think about Sirius' behavior?**

**A hint; next chapter something will happen which has eagerly been awaited by many of you - smiley face-**

**Happy reading & thanks for the review I know you will leave ^^**


	24. Sixth Year: Arguments and Mistletoe

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

**Sixth Year: Arguments and Mistletoe**

Harry sighed as he let himself fall into the most comfortable arm chair in Gryffindor tower. It was only the first week back, but it was proving a tough one. In between classes, Quidditch training, Prefect duties and other things it was quite hectic. It already started the first morning back, when he discussed his classes with McGonagall.

Over the summer he had decided which departments at St. Mungo's most appealed to him, to determine which related subjects he had to take. He found that Spell Damage (most useful during the war) and also Magical Buggs interested him the most. Therefore Potions, Herbology, Charms and Arithmancy were subjects he had to take for sure. Next to those he would take Astronomy, which in certain cases of Magical Bugs was extremely useful, as well as when preparing antidotes. The minimum requirement was five NEWTs, but Harry definitely wanted to take Defense Against the Dark Arts too.

"Are you quite sure, Mr. Potter? Five NEWTs is already challenging, but six?"

"I'm sure Professor. I think Defense will be very useful, and it would be a shame not to continue studying it," Harry smiled politely, but by her amused raised eyebrows he knew the message was clear. He wouldn't change his mind.

"Very well, you will be taking six NEWTs Mr. Potter. If anyone can do it, it must be our role model student," she said, her words laced with affection. Harry felt affection of his own for his professor rising inside.

Later that day, he'd hung up the notice for Quidditch try-outs for the next Saturday. He had to find two new Chasers and a Beater. Many people had shown up, but few had proven competent. Harry had yelled himself hoarse and it had taken almost four hours until the new ones were selected. Two girls to work alongside Michael as Chasers, the new Beater Ethan to pair with Matt, Olivia who had made Keeper last year, and Harry himself as Seeker. He felt confident about this new team, though he couldn't deny missing James, and Sirius. They had been the centre of the team's spirit and Harry would miss playing with them.

Surprisingly, school-life was, for perhaps the very first time, normal. No Voldemort to fight, no Marauders to deal with, no more meetings with Severus. Harry continued to try and meet Regulus, though the Slytherin seemed less eager to take risks to meet him. And the risks had increased, for during one moment when Regulus showed a bit of his comfortable old side, he said that there were some Voldemort-supporters in Slytherin who had a lot of power. The revelation didn't sound dramatic, when worded like that, but by now Harry knew the Slytherin way of communicating so well, that it basically meant Death Eater wannabee's were terrorizing the dungeons. They were controlling the Slytherin's behavior and their activities, and if someone refused to listen to them, well, they would experience the repercussions. And no one wanted to fall out of favor with the followers of Voldemort, for it not only meant trouble now, but even more so once one left Hogwarts.

Regulus was even suffering from it, Harry could see the dark bags under the Slytherin's eyes, could feel the tension coming off him during Potions when they sat together, knowing that the other Slytherins were watching them. He saw the stony face he had when he was with other Slytherins, the perfect Pureblood mask which would keep him safe. Even worse was that the Daily Prophet devoted several pages to the war these days, making it more real to the public and also blowing it out of proportion. With all the war-news a panic was stirring up among the people, and that Voldemort had yet to be dealt with didn't ease their minds.

The war was strongly affecting those he cared about, and in turn him as well. At time like these it was _so_ tempting to go out there and track down some Horcruxes, or to convince James and Lily not to trust Peter, or anything that would prevent his loved ones getting hurt. It were trying times, and Harry breathed in deeply to recover his feelings of patience and slyness. He wouldn't blurt out what he knew would happen, instead he'd do his best to influence the time line in such a way that certain events wouldn't take place. He rubbed his temples to relax himself. He needed to stick to this plan.

He groaned as several loud second years entered the Common Room. He was going to have a _lot_ to think about the coming months, and it wouldn't be easy.

**Godric's Hallow P.O.V.**

It was nearing the end of November, when suddenly, an owl flew in and interrupted James, Lily and Sirius from their conversation. It landed on the kitchen table they were sitting at and stuck its leg out to James, who obligingly took the letter.

"It's from Harry!" he exclaimed and, grinning he opened it.

"What does he say?" Lily asked interestedly.

James' eyes roved from left to right as he read the letter at top speed.

"Quidditch training is definitely going good."

"As if there was any doubt about Harry's capability," Sirius commented grinningly, rolling his eyes.

"He's getting good grades,"

"No surprise there," Lily said.

"The Slytherin's behavior is getting worse."

"Mm," Sirius hummed.

Suddenly, James' eyes widened and he made a strangled sound.

"_What!_"

"What's wrong?" Sirius and Lily asked, leaning forward as one, equally concerned. If James hadn't been so busy with the letter, he would have noticed how unusual Sirius' abrupt reaction was.

"Harry's…Harry's…"

"Harry's what?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Harry's… _dating_."

Sirius' and Lily's reactions couldn't be more different. Lily's face burst into a smile as she asked James for details, while Sirius' whole expression and demeanor dropped. The smile was wiped off his face, his eyes losing the interested sparkle they had had mere seconds ago.

"Apparently, Harry took my advice from last year," James answered most displeased.

"What advice?"

"Well, he didn't feel comfortable with Alicia, so I advised him to, uh, broaden his horizon."

Lily gave him a blank look.

"I told him to think about guys!"

"Oh!" Lily's eyes widened, and Sirius looked up.

"You told him to look at guys?" he asked, amused.

"_Yes_."

"So who is he dating?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Some bloke called Robert, from Ravenclaw," James said annoyed. "Apparently he's in seventh year."

"I remember him!" Lily exclaimed, "He was very nice, very courteous."

"Uh huh," James replied, not looking soothed at all, still wrinkling his nose.

"I'm not even there to see the kid myself," he said stubbornly.

"Don't you trust your wife's judgment?" Lily said, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure I do, but I haven't met the bloke myself. I can't believe Harry didn't ask me beforehand!"

"I agree Prongs," Sirius stated, "You'd have to see him for yourself, who knows what he's really like."

"Can't have someone like that dating my brother," James muttered.

Lily frowned, "I'm sure Harry is a good judge of character."

"Usually, yea, but I don't even know the boy!"

Sirius nodded along, agreeing wholeheartedly with James. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Besides, he's too young to date."

"Too young?" Lily said in disbelief.

"Yes. I can't believe he'd do this behind my back!"

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sure he did it fully intent on ticking you off," she said dryly.

"He didn't even _ask_ me what I think of the boy," James complained, repeating his earlier frustration.

"Yea, I doubt he's good for Harry," Sirius added, looking like he was saying it more for himself than for James.

"Harry's a wonderful person, he needs to be with someone who is also good."

"Yes," Sirius nodded thoughtfully.

"Someone who's honest and loyal."

Sirius hummed in confirmation.

"Someone who has a sense of honor, who lives by certain values."

"Exactly," Sirius said.

"Harry has to be appreciated for the person that he is."

Sirius nodded.

"But it's not like anyone deserves to be with him, he's too wonderful," James ranted on, with a tone that meant it was final and there was no room for discussion. He was still focused on the letter.

Lily had been rolling her eyes and Sirius suddenly remained silent, looking in trance at the table. Lily frowned and looked at the Marauder, who seemed lost in thought. She looked from Sirius to James, to the letter, and back to Sirius, the wheels working in her mind. Suddenly her eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly as she looked at Sirius, to the letter, and back to Sirius again.

Finally, she knew the cause of Sirius' odd behavior the last few months.

James was oblivious, remaining focused on bad mouthing Harry's current boyfriend.

XXXXX

**James' P.O.V.**

A few weeks later announced the start of Hogwarts' Christmas break. James was already waiting for Harry on the Platform, Sirius by his side. Lily had been unable to come, and, not wanting to go alone, he'd dragged Sirius along. He didn't want to confront Harry's new boyfriend, he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself sneering at the lad. The presence of his best friend would surely help. That's what he'd thought, but he was starting to doubt himself, and Sirius was fidgeting even more than him.

Finally the express arrived, and James sighed.

Show time.

As he spotted Harry exiting the train he saw a tall, thin, admittedly rather handsome, boy following him out. He had brown hair and, courteously, dragged Harry's trunk off the train as well. James narrowed his eyes when he saw his little brother smiling affectionately at the so-called Robert.

Both of them took hold of their trunks and, having spotted James and Sirius, they made their way over to them.

James noticed Sirius was wearing a sour expression as well, probably similar to the one he had. He turned back as Harry and Robert approached them.

"Hey guys," Harry breathed before setting down his trunk and enveloping him into a hug. James hugged his little brother tightly, the weight of four months of missing him weighing on his shoulders.

"Hey Har. How are you?" He asked as they broke apart. Harry grinned and James smiled back at him.

"I'm great," Harry answered, before moving to envelop Sirius in a hug as well. The Marauder was tense, though seemingly reluctant to part once Harry pulled away.

"And you, Sirius?"

"As well as can be expected, I assume," Sirius smiled tightly.

Harry just grinned before turning to _Robert_, who was waiting patiently beside him, and taking his hand and pulling him forward ever so slightly.

"James, I'd like you to meet Robert, my boyfriend."

He tightened his lips as he measured the boy up. Now that he saw the face he remembered him, though admittedly didn't know much about the guy. He smiled handsomely and just the fact that he was _almost_ making a good impression ticked him off even more.

"It's great to finally meet you, Harry's told me so much."

Robert held out his hand.

James pursed his lips, "Well Harry's told me _very_ little about _you_."

Robert's grin faltered and in the corner of his eye he saw Harry glaring. Robert's hand fell to his side and awkwardness hung in the air. Robert seemed to recover, quicker than James would have expected.

"In that case, why don't you and your wife, and Harry, come over to my house during the holidays and we can remedy that?"

Robert smiled charmingly. If the guy hadn't been Harry's boyfriend he might have been OK. Still too much of a suck-up though.

He smiled graciously, "As wonderful as that sounds, we've got a busy Christmas schedule, and I assume you understand we'd like to spend some time with Harry as well. After all, _we_ won't get to see him the next six months."

He smiled innocently, but he knew the message had come across. He had no desire to get to know the boy better. Robert clearly understood, by his troubled look, Harry was glaring daggers at him, and Sirius looked caught between smugness and worry.

"Well I think it's time we head off, don't you?" James asked pleasantly to no specific person. He bent down and took hold of Harry trunk.

"Harry, Sirius, you ready?"

"Just a moment," Harry said through gritted teeth.

Much to James' displeasure, Harry took Robert's hand and led him a bit ways away, mumbling something to him. James narrowed his eyes, until he saw Robert smiling lightly and bending towards Harry. He quickly turned his head away, not in the mood to witness his little brother kissing the goody-two shoes. After a few moments, much too long in James' opinion, Harry returned.

"I'm ready," he said testily.

Harry didn't look at him when he grabbed his arm to side-along apparate.

**Sirius P.O.V.**

Sirius was watching the ordeal with just as much, if not more, displeasure. He had _not_ wanted to come along today to meet Harry's _boyfriend_. Ever since he'd heard the news he'd been moody, the mere idea of Harry dating someone else was enough to send him into a half-depressed mood. He hadn't even wanted to acknowledge that Harry had a boyfriend because, he thought secretly, in wasn't him. He narrowed his eyes when Harry smiled sweetly at the guy for helping him with his trunk, secretly wishing that smile would be directed at him.

He side-glanced at James, who looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

Harry came and greeted them happily, even hugging Sirius. He felt self-conscious during the hug, though Harry didn't seem to notice, and was reluctant to let Harry go when he broke apart.

It was a taste of something he could never have.

He couldn't help but glare at Robert when Harry introduced him, feeling the jealousy rise within him. It didn't diminish when Harry took Robert's hand and, shyly though eager, introduced him to James.

He shouldn't feel happy. Nor smug. And definitely not elated, when he saw Robert grow uncomfortable with James' snubs. Robert wasn't worth the time of day to James, and boy, did the Marauder show it. He glanced at Harry, but his indignation for Robert's part put a dent in his good mood.

Not that he disagreed with James… the kid was trying to make a good impression, that much was obvious, but there was only so far one should go in doing that. James didn't like suck-ups, and the fact that the boy just took James' attitude lying down didn't impress the latter much. Sirius, on the other hand, would have handled that much more assertively.

Or _would_ he? He frowned and looked at James. This was his best friend, who didn't think anyone was good enough to be with his little brother. He would want to prove himself to change James' opinion as well, to gain his approval, and one simply didn't do that with fighting. He wanted to be with Harry, for he knew now, finally, what he wanted, and Harry _was _everything he wanted in a partner. _The_ partner.

But James was his best friend, and he couldn't lose him either. But he wouldn't approve of Sirius and Harry dating. Sirius had proven enough times that he wasn't made for a serious relationship, James would never trust him with Harry. More and more it seemed to become a choice between someone, the _only _one, he could see himself with in a serious relationship, and his best friend. His brother in everything except blood.

Best friend, or the one person in his life he'd fallen for?

But he had already made the decision; he would stay loyal to James. Surely, his feelings for Harry would go away, someday… Realistically, they didn't fit, and James was right, Harry deserved someone who was perfect. Someone who was not him.

After all, if such a clean-cut kid wasn't good enough for Harry according to James' book, what chance did _he_ stand?

**Harry's P.O.V.**

"You are UN-believable!" Harry exclaimed as soon as they entered the house.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," James replied as he hung his cloak over the kitchen chair while Lily entered the living room, ready to greet them.

"The hell you do! I can't believe you said those things!"

"I didn't say anything bad!" James defended.

"What happened?" Lily asked dangerously, already looking at James.

"He completely gave Robert the cold shoulder," Harry said furiously, "You were so rude!"

"James!" Lily scolded.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Whatever. You completely dismissed him, and if that wasn't clear enough you basically said you didn't want to see him over the holidays!"

"James, how could you!" Lily said disapprovingly, "I specifically told you to be open to the boy."

"Sirius, back me up!" James turned to a startled Sirius, who was surprised and disgruntled at being dragged into the conversation.

Lily groaned, "I shouldn't have sent Sirius to keep you in line."

"Sirius, you were there," Harry said, his temper still high, "Tell her James was out of order!"

"Err," Sirius said, caught between James and Harry, "uhm. James was a bit cold, but if your boyfriend really wanted to impress he wouldn't have let it take him down," he said, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Exactly," James said indifferently, "Just shows a bit of his character, probably that's what's ticking you-"

"It is _not_ and you know it! You have no right to treat someone I care about in that way. And I'll tell you exactly why you did that, you're a jealous prat whose scared of losing his precious little brother. Not to mention you're an overprotective git!" Harry fumed. He stomped past Sirius towards the door leading to the hallway, before turning around.

"Honestly, get _over_ yourself."

With that, he left.

Back in the living room Lily was glaring at James. "I hope your behavior towards that boy was worth this fight, James. Some start of the Christmas break _you_ made." Before she went back into the kitchen.

James and Sirius looked at each other, the former shrugging.

Dinner was a silent affair. Sirius had taken his leave, Harry was still upset with James and refused to speak to him, and Lily tried to console the situation by making some small talk. James, on the other hand, still didn't want to admit he'd done anything wrong, so Lily's attempts ended up futile. After dinner, she asked Harry to do the dishes with her.

He knew perfectly well they could be done with magic. But he indulged her anyway.

"Why should I make up with him? I'm following _his_ advice, he should be pleased. Instead he's acting childish about it again."

"I didn't mean that he didn't do anything wrong," Lily said soothingly, "And I agree with you. He's being protective again."

"Try _over_protective," Harry muttered, and Lily smiled. She took one of the glasses that Harry had washed and dried it with a towel.

"I suppose he's used to always being the figure you looked up to and respected and loved, no matter what. Now that you're growing up and relationships become more important, he might lose that."

"Of course he won't lose that. He'll always be my brother."

Lily smiled, before laughing.

"What?" Harry asked, starting to smile as well. Lily's laugh was contagious.

"It was pretty funny."

"What was?"

"When James got your letter about Robert. He was all offended that you didn't ask him about Robert first, and just passed him by. Then he became really ridiculous, he even said you were too young to date."

"What?" Harry snapped his head up towards Lily, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh yes. I bet that's where this reaction came from. His indignancy that you didn't talk to him first and the fact that he doesn't want to lose you. Or, a better phrasing probably is that he doesn't want to share you. Especially now that he barely gets to see you."

Harry rolled his eyes, "He'd probably disapprove of _anyone_ I date."

Lily hesitated, "He seems to be of the opinion that you are too good for any person to deserve you."

Harry frowned, "That's ridiculous," he said softly.

"Yes, he goes a bit far. But you _are_ special, Harry. You've proven that plenty at Hogwarts, and I'm sure you'll continue to do so."

Lily smiled and rubbed his arm, and he smiled solemnly.

"Thanks, that's sweet. Dunno if I agree with it, though."

"That's understandable. So," Lily's face grew mischievous.

"So tell me about Robert."

"What do you want to know?" Harry blushed slightly.

"How did you meet him?"

Harry grimaced, "Library."

Lily laughed.

"I was studying and he asked if he could join. I let him and, one thing kind of went to the next, and I still had James' advice in mind… And then we were dating."

"And how are you liking it?"

Harry knew she wasn't talking about the dating per sé, but more about being in a relationship with another guy.

"It's nice, actually. I feel better than when I was with Alicia. It just feels really comfortable."

"I'm glad," Lily sighed, "and how are things between you and Robert?"

"They're fine," Harry paused, "He's a bit too rule abiding though."

"Oh?"

"Yea, I suppose I'm just used to living life on the line… He prefers to stay on the safe side, far away from that line."

"I didn't know you were that adventurous," Lily mused. Harry flashed her a grin.

"I suppose I do have some hidden qualities."

"So are you serious about him?"

Harry thought about it.

"I'm not sure. I enjoy my time with him, but I don't think he's, like, _the_ person for me."

Lily stared out the window, her mind thinking and a small smirk playing on her lips.

"What is it?" Harry asked, curious.

Lily snapped her head back up to him, "Oh, nothing, just lost in thought."

She smiled caringly at him and took the last wet plate. Harry emptied the basset in the sink.

"One last thing though, Harry."

"Yes?"

"I feel bad for having to ask this of you… But can you _please_ make up with James? I doubt he's willing to give in within the next few days, and I know that both of you will hate to say goodbye for half a year, and not even having had an enjoyable break together."

Harry sighed, "You're right. If this fight continues, I know I will regret it when I go back."

And thus, he did as Lily advised and seeked out James that very evening, who was lounging on the sofa reading an Auror report. However, Harry wasn't about to give in and profess how wrong his reaction had been. No, he told James that he wanted to leave this fight behind them so that they could enjoy their time together. James didn't make any comment in his defense, but smiled and said it was a good idea.

And so Christmas break could finally start. The next day the three Potters were busy decorating the Christmas tree, with which James and Lily had waited until Harry was home. They had a delicious brunch and head into Godric's Hallow to find themselves a nice tree, James meanwhile relaying an extremely funny story about him and Sirius during training that had all three of them burst out in laughter.

"How has Sirius been?" Harry asked, remembering how off Sirius had been during the summer.

James looked grim, "Usually he's his old self, but sometimes he's in this brooding mood and there's nothing to get him out of it. It's unlike him."

"I wonder what's keeping him so occupied," Lily commented, glancing to the side of the road, and Harry thought he could see the shadow of a smile on her face, before she looked back at them worriedly.

"Me too," James continued, "He goes out often during the weekends to distract himself but I don't think it's working."

"Mm," Harry hummed.

"Oh look, there's the tree park!" Lily pointed out, putting the conversation to a rest as they went to pick out their tree.

It didn't take them long to pick out a tree. James had a stroke of brilliance when taking the smallest tree with him, saying they could transfigure it at home to make it nicer and bigger. That way they wouldn't have a heavy one to carry home, yet would still have a nice one. Upon return home Harry made them some tea, and after a short break they went ahead and decorated the tree.

James told him how his Auror training was going, which Harry eagerly listened to. James was unable to tell him much about it while he was at Hogwarts, as everything had to be put in writing and letters could be intercepted. They were currently being trained in dueling, including a lot of footwork and diving away. Mostly the physical aspect, as James put it, and later certain curses and jinxes would be added to the program. Magical obstacle courses and tracking were also important elements which were currently being taught.

Lily, meanwhile, was versing herself into complex and advanced charms, in relation to Warding. She explained how wards could be woven together to make them stronger, and that how they were woven (for which different things like Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Astronomy could be used) also determined their strength. Apart from that, depending on how they were woven, they were better resistant against certain branches of magic – some protected better from Elemental Magic, others from Energetic Magic, and some from Dark Magic, to name a few examples. Harry's eyebrows raised as he heard all sorts o terms he hadn't heard before. Lily was completely in her element, explaining difficult theories as if they were a gossip article in Witch Weekly.

Harry also told them about his progress in his six NEWT courses, his personal studies in Transfiguration (even though he didn't take the subject, he still wanted to keep up with it), Quidditch, and everything else that he was doing at Hogwarts. He was enjoying his classes and he had researched Healership in the library, only liking it more and more as he read about it.

Inevitable, the topic of the war also came up. It was after dinner and the Potters were sitting by the fire. James clarified some odd things that had been in the Daily Prophet. Not watching what he said, he mentioned 'the Order' in one of his explanations, causing Lily to focus a heated glare on him and Harry to jump at the opportunity to hear first-hand from his brother that he was in it. James never admitted it, after all. James squirmed uncomfortably as Harry sent him pleading looks for more info, and Lily breathed fire at James' carelessness. In the end, they settled that for the compromise that James would go to the 'leader', and ask if he could tell Harry. Knowing Dumbledore, Harry thought secretly, he would know everything soon enough.

He was not disappointed. Dumbledore gave the green light and James carefully, with a watchful Lily next to him, told Harry about the Order and their involvement. He revealed that Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were also in it, and that they were regularly involved in some undercover work. Worried, Harry asked if it was safe. His brother smiled softly, and said that, as they were still young and relatively new to the Order, they didn't get the most dangerous missions. Dumbledore took care of his own, as much as he could. But, James stated, that didn't stop them from still wanting to participate in the more difficult missions.

The next day the other three Marauders arrived at Godric's Hallow, planning to stay over until after Christmas. Harry groaned as he realized that he could say farewell to a peaceful holiday. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were informed that Harry was aware of their involvement in the Order. Sirius grinned at him and made a thumbs up sign (Sirius would love anything that went against the rules), Remus looked amused at James' guiltiness about not being able to hide anything from his little brother, and Peter looked unhappy, making a reproachful comment about why Harry should know if he wasn't even involved. It turned out that the Order had a meeting the next evening, and the only thing Sirius was sorry about was that the awesome cover-story he'd come up with for their absence, wasn't needed anymore.

The next few days were anything but dull. Vacation with the Marauders at Potter Manor was already an experience, but put them into a small cottage with only a couple of rooms and it turned out quite explosive. Most vividly stood out the moment where James and Sirius were bantering on the hallway upstairs, which somehow got physical (just teasing, no actual fight) and Peter got in the way, becoming the target of a well-aimed blow and bumping into Harry, resulting in him falling down the stairs and landing at the bottom. Lily had yelled at two most troublesome Marauders for a good fifteen minutes, making both of them looking sufficiently ashamed. To their credit, they remained exceptionally fussy and acted on Harry's every whim for the rest of the evening. Inwardly, Harry was so amused at their behavior that the falling had been completely worth it.

Sirius was also more his normal self. Despite sometimes being lost in thought, and seeming slightly uneasy in Harry's presence, the man really made an effort to be as normal as possible. That's how Harry liked him best. Sirius wasn't the type to be broody. On one evening the Marauders had a typical 'Marauder Night' and went out for drinks, leaving Harry and Lily in peace at home. As it turned out, according to James and Remus the next day during breakfast, Sirius had (naturally) hit it off with a gorgeous guy. Harry would have expected Sirius to be pleased, even make a smug comment like he always did about his conquests, but instead he was oddly silent and looked anywhere but at Harry. Harry, on his part, felt an odd feeling stirring up at the story. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was different than the ridiculing amusement he normally felt.

Christmas came, and suddenly Godric's Hallow was the home of four little boys, with the way they were behaving. James and Harry both had a sorrowful moment in which they realized that this was their first Christmas without Charlus and Dorea. However they didn't let it consume them and got hooked by the giddy atmosphere in the living room. After opening the presents, the six of them went outside to enjoy the very few snowflakes which had fallen. They were still outside when it suddenly started to rain very hard, and they fled inside.

"I'm soaked," Lily complained and she took off her winter cloak, which was dripping wet.

"Looks like we all need a shower," James said, "Eww, Padfoot!"

Sirius was shaking his head, doggy style, and sending water flying everywhere.

"Sorry Prongs," he mumbled.

"Why don't you guys take showers first, I can wait," James said courteously.

Harry would have been happy to point out that they were wizards, and could easily dry themselves. However, everyone looked in the mood for a nice, hot shower so he held his tongue. Remus and Peter went first, Remus in James and Lily's bathroom and Peter in the other. Harry and Sirius followed them, Harry going into James and Lily's and Sirius in the other. He let the warm water run over his face and he could feel the warmth spreading through his body, all the way to his fingertips. He could have stayed under that shower forever, but he couldn't let James wait so long, he must be freezing. Regretfully, he turned the shower off. He dried himself off and put on a comfortable, homey winter robe, before exiting the bathroom. James went in after him.

Harry returned to his room and headed out a few minutes later with a few pieces of parchment. He had some letters to write. He walked down the hallway, nearing the corner of it which led to the staircase, when he bumped into an unsuspecting Sirius who was exiting his own room. Harry stumbled on his feet and the parchments scurried everywhere.

"Oh, sorry," Sirius said immediately, bending down and helping Harry retrieve the fallen parchments.

"It's ok, they're just parchment," Harry commented, also bending down.

"At least it wasn't ink this time, hu?" Sirius grinned impishly and Harry felt himself suppressing a smile.

"Apparently you have a talent of messing up my work," Harry implied.

"I suppose I have many hidden talents, don't I?"

Sirius' face was close to his and Harry's breath hitched in his throat. He'd never _really_ looked at Sirius, but now that he was aware of his own preference, he became uncomfortably aware of how handsome the man was. Realizing he was probably blushing, Harry shot up to his feet. Sirius followed him up, holding all of the parchments.

"You ok?" he asked suddenly, putting the parchments on the hallway table.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, not looking at the Marauder. Sirius looked worried as he turned around and took a step towards Harry, so that he was right in front of him. Harry looked into his face, taking in every feature that was Sirius, from the slightly damp strands of hair which surrounded his handsome face, to the perfectly sculptured eyebrows and nose, to the aristocratically shaped cheekbones, the masculine jaw-line. He was so intent on studying Sirius, that he didn't notice the Marauder was studying him just as intensely. Neither moved apart, nor did they want to. Eventually Sirius cleared his throat before opening his mouth to say something, catching Harry off guard.

"So, err… Mistletoe" Sirius said, his voice slightly hoarse and strangely nervous.

"Huh?" Harry glanced upwards, and sure enough – a branch of mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling, conveniently right above their heads. Harry blushed slightly and wondered if Sirius would really…

He looked back at Sirius' handsome face, first at his perfectly-shaped lips and then into his eyes. They were a richly colored sapphire, currently staring intently into his own emerald eyes. It felt as though he was seeing Sirius' eyes for the first time, how come he had never noticed how deep and intense they were? He thought the saying 'eyes are windows to the soul' applied perfectly. They seemed to come closer, and Harry realized Sirius was dipping his head slightly towards Harry's, he was really going to kiss him! Many thoughts ran through his head: Sirius was his brother's best _friend_, he would be cheating on Robert, and he didn't go around just kissing everyone because of some stupid plant! However, for some reason none of these thoughts seemed to stop Harry from moving towards Sirius as well. He closed his eyes and dipped his head slightly to the right, waiting for Sirius' lips to meet his.

He didn't have to wait long. Soft but also strong lips touched his and suddenly fireworks exploded. Their bodies moved closer, almost touching but not yet. It was slow, sweet, and exploring, but it was so intense that Harry had never experienced a kiss like this before. Harry kissed back with, what he hoped, was just as much gentleness and feeling.

It was Sirius that introduced the tongue into the kiss. He gently trailed it along Harry's lips and Harry opened his mouth obediently, unable to resist it. Sirius was an amazing kisser. Even before the tongues came into play Harry was sure his heartbeat had sped up and he found himself wanting it to last forever. Now with the tongues there was a new level that was passion, and it was all Harry could do to stop the moan escaping that so desperately wanted to come. Sirius ran his tongue along his and Harry found himself returning the gesture, gaining more confidence with each stroke. Merlin, it felt as if this was meant to be; if this wasn't heaven than what was?

He felt strong hands gently holding his sides, moving to encircle his waist and Harry trailed his own hands up along Sirius' chest. Because of the thick winter robes there wasn't much to feel, but he felt enough to know there was a very nicely toned body under those robes. They moved even closer together so that their bodies were touching, and Harry's hands were on Sirius' shoulders, determined to encircle his neck, and Sirius deepened the kiss even further, when –

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

Both jumping, they turned to see a murderous-looking James Potter standing by the corner of the hallway, just a couple of feet away. Apparently he had finished his shower. Harry's mind was still half into the kiss, and he noticed one of Sirius' arms was still around his waist. Sirius noticed it too, for it was quickly dropped.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?"

Sirius stuttered, obviously his mind was still with their kiss as well. He suddenly looked very nervous, and Harry couldn't blame him, seeing the look on James' face. He huffed.

"James, really, did you not see the mistletoe yet in the five minutes you've been standing there breathing fire?" Harry said "It was _just_ a kiss." But, as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. His throat constricted slightly at the lie, and he felt Sirius tense up next to him. He filed the situation away for further investigation.

James looked grim, and he turned a suspicious face to Sirius.

"Sirius, I'd like a word."

James had to be really serious if he was calling Sirius Sirius, and not Padfoot.

"James, honestly, you have no right -"

"_Now._" James glared at him, and turned his back walking around the corner and into the master bedroom. Sirius followed, and Harry admired the fact that he still had a straight back and a confident aura. He would've expected them to trade a glance before Sirius left, but suddenly he realized that he had just full-blown _kissed_ Sirius Black, his brother's best friend, whom he'd known for ages! He suddenly felt hot and embarrassed and avoided looking Sirius into the eye.

Once James and Sirius had disappeared Harry took the statch of parchment off the table and went downstairs, determined to find Lily. Honestly, no matter what had just transpired or who he'd been kissing, James' over-protectiveness was going too far. Again.

**Dun dun duuuun! Satisfied? Excited? Disappointed? Let me know! I'm always eager to read your thoughts on this!**

**And boy, did I read a lot of them… Imagine my surprise when I opened my mailbox when I got back home, and there were almost 100 e-mails in it! There's only one word for my lovely readers: awesome!**

**I'd also like to answer a few questions that popped up during the reviews,**

**First off, Regulus is not in love with Harry. I'm sorry to those who I disappoint, but Reg is just a very devoted friend who's caught between striving for his own wishes and being friends with who he wants, and being a proper heir to his family's legacy. Related to that, he hasn't taken the mark during the summer. I'm going off canon here, but for my timeline it works out better this way. What will happen to Regulus in the near and far future, well, I'm going to be mean and leave that out for speculation!**

**Yes, Sirius is in love with Harry just like Severus was before. And yes, Harry will know Sev's feelings for him, but that will only be near the end of this story, so don't get your hopes up anytime soon ;)**

**As for Harry's father, that topic will be returning pretty soon, but it remains a constant plotline with a very interesting ending. I'm pretty sure it's different than you are expecting. However, he IS in the Harry Potter books, he's not an OC. Curious?**

**There was also a very interesting comment that for being a Healer DADA IS required, something which I didn't know, so thank you to the person who found that out! However, I didn't use that in my story (you can read it at the top) because I liked this description better. It shows Harry's academic skill at taking extra classes, and the fact that he's taking DADA despite it not being required, acts as another plus as to why he should join the Order in Dumbledore's and McGonagall's eyes. Hope you can forgive me for this little deviation from canon!**

**Lastly, there was an interesting question about Harry, and if he's still Canon or somehow the "other" Harry (Caroline's). My idea, was that "other Harry" was dying when Canon Harry arrived, and inhabited Other Harry's body. Hence that Canon Harry now looks slightly different (he has Other Harry's genes, if you will). However, a part of Other Harry remained, and the two Harry's have merged. So now, we have mostly a Canon Harry, but with some new characteristics. For example, the fact that he gets along with almost everyone, is much more academic, and stands up to bullies. These were typical of Other Harry, and we can see them back in the memories Canon Harry witnessed in chapter two. I'm trying to build a Canon Harry, who has some added characteristics thanks to Other Harry, and a whole new set of experiences from his Marauder Era Hogwarts life. Hence, yes, Harry is now different than Canon Harry, but I still hope you all can find yourselves in him and enjoy his personality : )**


	25. Sixth Year: Losing My Best Friend

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**Slytherin Threats and Losing my Best Friend**

After that Christmas night the atmosphere at Godric's Hollow changed. Jams wouldn't tell Harry what he'd told Sirius, but whatever it was, it had enough effect. Sirius steered clear of him, the most contact they'd had was a quick smile as greeting and a wave when the Marauder left again. Harry gritted his teeth every time he thought about it. Somehow, the distance which was suddenly there between him and Sirius, annoyed him more than he thought it would.

James was satisfied with the new distance. Granted, he hadn't made as big an ordeal as he had with Robert (Harry cringed when he thought about him), and somehow, after that talk things between him and Sirius were normal again, though slightly more hesitant on Sirius' part. He didn't look at Harry and kept the talking to him to a minimum, and would always throw a cautious glance over his shoulder when he did. For James' part, however, he obviously thought he'd made himself clear and put the issue to rest. The only exception was when Sirius and Harry had any kind of contact, then he seemed to be keeping an eye on Sirius.

As for the kiss, Harry had mixed feelings. On one side, he was embarrassed about kissing one of his good friends, who happened to be his brother's _best_ friend. Then there was Robert. Guilt washed over him when he realized what he'd done, how horrible a person he must be, and he didn't know how to proceed with his boyfriend. Should he tell him? What made it all worse, was that he actually really enjoyed the kiss, and there was little regret about it. But, it hadn't really meant anything, right? It had just been a spur of the moment thing, only triggered by Sirius' looks and flirty nature, and Harry only recently realizing his preference. At least, that's what he told himself. But that didn't stop his thoughts from going out to that kiss almost three times a day.

It had been nothing short of perfect. From the moment their lips had touched, fireworks exploded. It had felt natural to be kissing Sirius, like something he could do forever, something he'd never get tired of. The sensuality, the sweetness, the passion, it made Harry feel lightheaded every time he remembered it. No other person he had kissed had ever made him feel that way. And the way their bodies had fit, it was perfect, as if they were made to be molded. The way Sirius' chest and shoulders hair had felt when he glided his hands over them, how the Marauder's own hands had felt on his waist, the strength of his body, which surrounded him.

Harry groaned and hit his head against the wall. He was already back at Hogwarts, though the change of environment hadn't influenced the topic his mind so often wandered to.

He wondered what Sirius felt in that kiss. Obviously, he hadn't been able to get the Marauder alone and talk with him. James wouldn't have let that happen. He didn't approve of their kiss, and even though it was dead annoying, given Sirius' history he couldn't blame his brother. Much. Probably Sirius just spotted the chance and took it, and James didn't want him taking advantage of his brother. Didn't want Harry to be just another conquest of Sirius'. That was part of the reason that Harry's thoughts kept going out to Sirius. How genuine had the kiss been for his part? For Harry, this kiss was different than any other he'd had, but was it the same for Sirius? Or was it just Harry who felt it? Was he just another person Sirius saw as a challenge to make out with?

He pressed his lips together as he leaned back against the wall. He didn't want that, he wasn't the type to do one-night stands. But was that all Sirius wanted? He sighed frustratedly and ran a hand through his hair.

Why was this kiss occupying him so?

"Oi Potter, don't you have anywhere better to be?"

Harry opened his eyes and backed away from the wall, just as a group of Slytherins approached him. Harry recognized Wilkes, a future Death Eater, leading a group of four Slytherins. Among them, cowering at the back, was Crouch Jr.

"Not at the moment, no," he said simply, knowing blasé reply would catch them off guard.

And indeed, they were momentarily thrown off by it.

"Your presence is undesired and annoying in this hallway, go back to your stinking Common Room with the other Gryffindorks." One of the Slytherins said.

"I don't think so, I'm quite fine where I am."

"Listen up Potter, I'm a seventh year prefect, you'd do well to listen to me."

Harry stood his ground as Wilkes' face came closer in threat.

"You've got no brother strutting around to protect you now, do you?"

Harry snorted, "I can take care of my own just fine, thanks for your concern." Harry said coldly, before turning his eyes away.

Harry surveyed the group, and was just about to leave, before-

"Interesting. Would you care to put that theory to the test, little Potter?" Wilkes smirked, thoroughly enjoying his upper hand position, or so he thought.

"Sure, then I can finally wipe that arrogant smirk off your face," he replied.

It came as no surprise when Wilkes lunged for him, and Harry, who had already gripped his wand inside his robe pocket whipped it out.

"Impedimenta!"

The Slytherin had no time to take out his own wand, and was head-first subjected to Harry's jinx. Wilkes lay on the floor, unable to get up, and Harry would have taken a moment to enjoy the scene if it weren't for the other Slytherins. Feeling the urge to defend their ringleader, they fired jinxes at Harry, who ducked out of the way.

"Four against one? Oh that's very _brave_," Harry taunted, before lunging out of the way of a nasty stinging hex. He gritted his teeth as his arms scraped the floor, and his skin scratched open. The curse was borderline Dark, but not enough to alarm Hogwarts' wards. However, he noticed Crouch Jr. staying clear from the fighting, obviously not wanting to tarnish his precious reputation.

"Stupefy! Tarantallegra!"

He hit one of the other Slytherins, but meanwhile his Impediment Jinx had worn out. He moved out of the way as a blasting hex nearly hit him in the shoulder…

Suddenly, his wand flew out of his hands and, his heart jumping to his throat, he turned around towards the Slytherin who had disarmed him. He was caught by full surprise, when it was not a Slytherin, but Professor Flitwick. Seeing the little man puffed out in anger, holding five wands beside his own, and the sudden change in atmosphere he caused, Harry acquired a newfound respect for his Professor.

"What is the meaning of this?" he squeaked angrily.

"A slight miscommunication Professor, nothing more," One of the other Slytherins said pleasantly, while pulling up a strap of robe which had torn during the dueling in an attempt to make the hole less noticeable.

"Then I suggest you work on your verbal and non-verball skills, Mr. Wilkes. All of you should know, by now, that magic is not allowed in the corridors, and such aggressive dueling is not tolerated here at Hogwarts. Twenty points each, shall be deducted from your house, you will receive detention, and a letter will be sent to your families. I will inform Mr. Filch that he may expect you tomorrow night after dinner. Now go back to your classes," Flitwick squeakily finished, looking all around the circle of onlookers as well as the offending duelists.

The Slytherins looked murderous as a total of a 100 points were deducted from their house and, suppressing a grin, Harry turned around and retrieved his bag which had been innocently sitting against the wall. Suddenly someone bumped into him, and Harry withheld a hiss at the pain it caused his arm on which he had fell earlier. It was no surprise, when he turned around and saw Wilkes as the offender.

"You better watch your back Potter, not everyone in this castle is a fan of yours," he said dangerously, the threat in his tone obvious.

Harry ignored him, and pretended the Slytherin was air to him. He walked down the hall and around the corner when, suddenly, he bumped into McGonagall.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed, startled at her sudden appearance.

She looked disapproving at him.

"Mr. Potter, what a surprise. Am I correctly informed that you were just dueling in the hallway?"

Boy, did news travel fast at Hogwarts…

"Erm, yes," Harry sad sheepishly.

McGonagall pursed her lips, "As a sixth year, and someone of your reputation, I had expected better from you. Perhaps from your brother, but… How did this quarrel get so out of hand?" She barked.

Harry blinked.

"They tried to get a rise out of me, and granted I played along, though they were the first to make it physical."

McGonagall nodded while surveying him.

"I see. I value your honesty, particularly concerning your own involvement."

Suddenly, she smiled, albeit tightly.

"Very noble, Mr. Potter, though I expected no less from you. I must express my praise to you for holding your own in a duel of four against one. It takes great skill to accomplish something like that."

Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"I will pass this on to Professor Dumbledore. Though Potter, _do_ be clear on the fact that if this were to repeat itself, I will personally be handing out your punishment."

"Clear as crystal, Professor," Harry smiled slightly.

McGonagall smiled, turned around and left. Harry let out a breath and shook his head at the absurdity of it.

Little did he know, McGonagall wasn't the only one passing the incident on to her superior.

XXXXX

The news of the duel spread through Hogwarts like a wildfire, garnering Harry much unwanted attention. People whispering in the corridor, sending him admiring glances or even expressing their congratulations. During dinner Robert worriedly made his way to the Gryffindor table to make sure if he was alright. Harry was quick to assure his boyfriend that he was fine, anything to get Robert to go back to his own table. After some questions Robert took the hint and, slightly hurt, left to go back to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry felt guilty as he watched his boyfriend, but truthfully he felt uncomfortably in the guy's presence. Something had changed between them, and Harry bet it had everything to do with that kiss. He tied to tell himself things only felt different because he felt guilty over cheating on Robert. Which he did, of course, but… it wasn't the sole reason. After his ponderings that afternoon, he was pretty sure his feelings about the kiss went deeper than that. And suddenly, Sirius seemed just as attractive, if not more so, than Robert. As if he'd gotten a taste of something better, and Robert didn't qualify anymore.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. That sounded so _shallow_.

Robert was real, whereas Sirius was just a moment in the clouds, non-lasting, and all-in-all unrealistic, he told himself.

What was a guy to do?

This question was ever-present on Harry's mind and the next morning, after only a little sleep, it remained unresolved.

"Look at this!" Noah exclaimed.

"What's up?" Conner asked in a boredly fashion.

"The Daily Prophet, it says, _Ministry to implement a full-scale inquiry about employees._"

"What!?" Harry asked.

"_The Ministry of Magic is to implement a research body to ensure the trustworthiness of its employees, in order to assure the reaching of its desired goals, _blah blah blah."

So, the ministry was suspecting some Death Eaters in their midst? That was an interesting revelation…

"What's wrong with that?" Conner demanded, "They just want to see if everyone's doing their work OK, why does it need to make headline news?"

"It doesn't say competency," Harry clarified, "it says _trustworthiness_. I think the Ministry suspects to have some undercover Death Eaters in their building."

Conner and Noah looked affronted, "That's impossible; why would Ministry employees lower themselves to do You-Know-Who's dirty work?"

Harry scrunched his nose and the name, "First of all, ministry employees aren't saints, and second of all, call him Voldemort will you?"

"But everyone's using You-Know-Who."

Harry snorted, "Only because the Daily Prophet started referring to him as such. Fear the name only increases fear for the thing itself."

"I don't fear him enough to not say his name," Noah stated, "I just think You-Know-Who sounds cooler, like some sort of conspiracy."

Harry rolled his eyes as a conversation picked up around him. They thought it was cool _now_, but not very long from now, people would be used to this name and out of fear wouldn't _dare_ to call him by his true name anymore… Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if there was an undercover Death Eater working for the Daily Prophet who had insinuated this ridiculous name to ensure proper respect for his master.

"Are you ready for the game on Saturday?" Harry blinked and looked at Noah, who was looking at his questionably.

"Oh! Yeah, everyone's doing great, we're sure to win from Huffelpuff."

The day of the match already started out great, when Harry found Robert waiting for him in front of the Gryffindor portrait, dressed in all red and gold. He looked proud and excited to see Harry, which cemented another layer of guilt in the raven-haired teen. He _really_ needed to get this Sirius-situation cleared out. Robert walked him to the Great Hall and sat with him for breakfast, and quite honestly Harry was extremely relieved when he had the Quidditch excuse to leave breakfast early.

He gathered his team in the locker room for the ever inspirational speech, before leading them onto the pitch. The weather was great for Quidditch, with a clear sky, a bit of sun and a cool temperature. The team mounted their brooms and, when Twink blew his whistle, they were off in the air.

Harry looked around for the Snitch as well as keeping an eye out at his team. He certainly missed James and his natural flair at Chasing, though admittedly his current Chasers were very decent. Huffelpuff wasn't a great challenge for the Gryffindor team, but Harry still wanted his players to perform their best – the more points they got, the bigger the chance for the cup after all. He fervently looked around for the Snitch, just as the sun started shining brightly.

"Bristol scores! Fifty to thirty for Gryffindor!"

Harry smirked. They were only warming up, and they were already in the lead. He squinted to look through the sun, and suddenly he saw a lot of shining objects. The Huffelpuff Seeker took off and, in a moment of uncertainty, Harry took off after him.

"Come on, come on," he muttered, urging his broomstick to go faster. Huffelpuff couldn't get the Snitch, not when they were such an easy opponent!

A moment later Harry saw that the glittery thing they were both going after, was none other than the reflection of a pair of glasses in the crowd, and Harry withdrew. He cursed the sun, which was shining so brightly it seemed there were at least five Snitches surrounding him. His fellow Seeker seemed to have the same problem.

It was a rather dull game, with nothing particularly interesting happening (the highlight was that Ethan, the new Gryffindor Beater, had narrowly missed hitting the Huffelpuff keeper with a Bludger), and Harry decided to end it. Harry scanned the Pitch shrewdly, that darn thing had to be _somewhere_!

He spotted it. Fifty feet below him, swirling in the middle of the Pitch. With a quick glance at the other Seeker, Harry pulled into a dive. He vaguely heard the commentator, and the crowd which suddenly seemed louder, but he tuned them out as all his concentration went out to catching the Snitch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Huffelpuff Seeker aiming for the Snitch as well, but Harry wouldn't let him get it…

With a triumphant yell, he pulled out of his dive, arm raised, clutching the Snitch. The crowd went wild and his team flew towards him a flash of red and gold. Everyone hugged him and, went they reached the ground, he got even more slaps on the back. Robert approached him with a huge grin which was contagious. He held out his arms as he came and, automatically, Harry did the same and moved en envelop his boyfriend in a hug. Robert moved his face towards Harry, intent on kissing him, but without thinking, Harry turned his head away, declining the kiss. He felt the hurt and confusion coming off his boyfriend in waves, but guiltily he ignored it before breaking apart. He barely had time to send Robert an apologetic look before the next person jumped him.

He _really_ had to get this settled.

XXXX

**Godric's Hallow P.O.V.**

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter burst out in laughter and Lily rolled her eyes, trying to hide her own smile.

"And then, he said, 'Jolly good, I'd never looked at it that way,' and he fell for it head on!" James continued and the Marauders burst into another fit of laughter.

"Honestly, who'd have thought an Auror could be so gullible," Sirius commented, leaning back in his armchair.

"Nah, we're just a convincing pair, Padfoot," James replied, taking a sip of Firewhiskey.

Remus and Lily snorted before a peaceful quietness settled in the group.

"So Prongs, is Harry planning on joining the Ministry as well?" Remus questioned.

"Nope," James said proudly, "He wants to become a Healer."

"I think that suits him," Remus replied, stroking his chin.

"Yes, and he's well on the way to becoming one. We got a letter from him this morning that everything is going really well," James elaborated, looking extremely pleased.

"Here we go again," Lily rolled her eyes, sipping her own drink.

"Why, what's got you in such a good mood?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh, nothing special," James leaned back, "He's just leading the Quidditch team to another Cup victory, he was the first to get the hang of an exceptionally difficult curse in Defense, and, ah, he broke up with his boyfriend."

A chorus of "what?" resounded across the room and Lily rolled her eyes.

"He, he broke up with that Robert bloke?" Sirius asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Yes," James said smugly, "Finally."

"Was something wrong with the boy?" Remus asked.

"No, there wasn't," Lily commented instead, "It's that Ravenclaw Robert Husted, he was one year below us."

"Him? But he seemed like a decent, hardworking guy to me," Remus voiced.

James glared at him.

"Well I've never met such a suck-up, that kid would've licked my boots to get on my good side. No back-bone at all."

"Yea, the boy just let Prongs walk all over him, took his comments lying down," Sirius supported him. He and James shared an appreciative glance.

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"So, in other words, James was prejudiced before meeting the guy, and then gave him a hard time."

James considered him.

"Perhaps. But then again, he did nothing to change my opinion."

"So who is Harry dating now? I remember he was quite popular?" Peter voiced carefully. He wasn't prepared for both James _and_ Sirius to turn a glare on him, though for very different reasons.

"What?" he squeaked.

"Yes, _did_ Harry mention why he broke up with Robert?" Lily asked, smiling into her goblet.

James looked disgruntled, "He just said his feelings for Robert diminished, and, ah, someone else had caught his eye."

Sirius suddenly looked just as disgruntled.

"Did he say who?"

"Nope, he just hinted at it. Honestly, sneaky little kid, at times like these I see a Marauder in him."

"He must have learned from the best," Lily smiled.

James grumbled something which wasn't worth repeating.

"So, Remus, how's your love-life doing?" Lily asked pleasantly.

XXXXX

Spring was on the way, and its effects were immediately noticeable among the Hogwarts population. The atmosphere brightened, students went outside after classes to sit by the lake or else take a walk. Spring was probably Harry's favorite season, when everything seemed to be reborn; flowers, people, couples, etc. It was such an uplifting season and it brought hope in these dark times.

And boy, were times getting darker. Harry was able to view the war from the sideline position, since he had previously experienced it from a main target's point of view. And he wasn't one this time around, which gave him a whole different experience. He, nor those he cared about, were in such immediate danger. But he still saw the growing fear in people; in how they interacted with each other, in how they were hesitant to befriend new people and were weary of groups of Slytherins, and how the atmosphere on a Hogsmeade trip was more hushed. There were even some students whose parents didn't want them going anymore.

The distrust and insecurity about each other were the most substantial differences, and they played a part in every aspect of daily life at Hogwarts. Harry also saw how inter-House relationships declined, and people preferred to stick to their own House, to others who were like themselves. But no inter-House relationship had suffered as much as Slytherin's. Even now, Harry could confidently say that Regulus and he were the only ones, from different Houses, who were on such friendly terms. Though how long it would last…

Regulus had withdrawn the last months, and Harry worried for his best friend. What was his life like in Slytherin House? What kind of pressure did they put on him? And what of his mother? Regulus was a strong and loyal person, so he hadn't worried for their friendship, but he also knew Reg had the same loyalty to his family which sometimes blinded him to their faults, faults which Sirius on the other hand had spotted immediately. That was another thing, Harry wanted to talk to Reg about his growing attraction to Sirius, but under the current circumstances, he was hesitant about doing so. He wanted to clear up their positions before discussing something which, to him, was very personal.

That's why Harry and Regulus decided to meet on a night in April, in a secluded area of Hogwarts, where they couldn't be overheard. Harry was already there for a good few minutes when Regulus entered. He slowly opened the door and let himself in, standing with his back to Harry and making sure the door closed soundlessly.

"Hey Reg," Harry said softly.

The Slytherin turned around and offered Harry a small smile, before taking seat next to him. For some reason, he seemed a bit nervous.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"It's going alright. Lots of stuff to do."

"Very true. Congratulations on yet another Quidditch victory," Reg glanced at him, smirking, "though it doesn't come as a surprise."

Harry grinned embarrassedly, "Thanks. They played well, but honestly though, Huffelpuff wasn't a big challenge."

"I'm surprised you're not thinking about playing Quidditch professionally."

"So am I, truthfully," Harry suppressed a grin when Regulus snorted, "but I want to do something more meaningful. Quidditch is more of a hobby."

"You're right, I wouldn't want to waste my talents by sitting on a broom all day, either," Regulus rolled his eyes. Sometimes the judging Slytherin persona surfaced in him, but by now Harry knew Regulus was a deeper thinker than he let on.

"You've never actually told me what you wanted to do after Hogwarts," Harry asked. Suddenly a closed expression formed on Regulus' face, and along with the change in atmosphere, Harry realized he had treaded risky grounds.

"It's not quite in my family to be an employee all their lives. A Ministry career is not what we seek."

Harry noted how Regulus phrased the sentence, not stating what he himself wanted, but what his family did and preferred for him.

"So what kind of plans do you have?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well I have to tread in my family's footsteps of course, to follow their example to _a certain extent_, you know, the Pureblood stuff."

"So, to work with laws and stuff?" Harry voiced, using his prior knowledge about the Black family.

"Perhaps that is a prospect for the further future," Regulus said mysteriously, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"And the near future?"

"Ah, well I haven't planned it into detail yet, but…"

"Regulus," Harry said, a slight edge to his voice, "can you just be open with me and tell me what you're on about?"

Regulus took a deep breath and turned to face Harry. His eyes were alit with determination, though with a tinge of insecurity.

"Harry… we've been friends since we first set foot in Hogwarts. Above that, I consider you my best friend. If there's anyone I can trust with this, it's you… Can I?"

"You know I wouldn't tell anyone if you didn't want me to, Reg," Harry answered, his voice hinting at the worry he felt bubbling up inside of him. That same worry, that hunch, that he'd had the last few weeks.

Regulus looked him into the eye.

"I'm going to join the Dark Lord."

Harry was quiet. Everything in the room was quiet. One could have heard a broom splinter falling on the ground. He tried to keep his breathing even as he fully grasped what Regulus was saying.

"I can't say I'm completely surprised," his throat felt dry as he spoke the words. "Why?"

"Don't think it's because I'm a mindless idiot who's only out for some action. I've considered this for a long time."

"Is it because of your family?" Harry questioned, voicing his suspicion.

Regulus frowned, "Partly. I don't believe in Purebloodism to the extent that everyone else is just worthless, but I think ancient Wizarding ideals and the very foundation our World is built on, is forgotten by the normal wizard. I see this as an opportunity to bring it back."

Harry stared forward, "I don't think that's Voldemort's main objective though. And besides," Harry faced his friend, "how many will be willing to accept those ideals, if he's taking this approach?"

"I doubt the Dark Lord will be this aggressive forever; I've heard it's only a first stage thing, so people take him seriously."

Harry refrained from commenting that the people Reg had heard this from, were probably even more naïve than the Slytherin was currently being.

"Did your mother ask this of you?"

"Nope, I'm going to tell her this summer," Reg looked proud, but when seeing Harry's grim face, his smirk dropped.

"Look, you haven't grown up in a family like mine, you can't understand the exact workings. But family loyalty is extremely important. You put the family name before yourself. You're right, if it were just me alone, I might not join the Dark Lord. But it's not about just me, it's about my family and my kind. Sirius didn't understand that," Regulus made a face.

"Just because he didn't agree with our family's opinions, be publicly humiliated them and betrayed them. He could have done things more quietly, kept his personal opinions to himself, but he considered himself more important than the group. I don't agree with our parents on all points either, but you don't see me making a scene, and I know the importance of family and choose to live by it."

Harry bit his lip, "Not many people think like that anymore, focusing on the well-fare of the majority instead of themselves."

"Exactly," Regulus said triumphantly, "Wizarding ideal number one that I'll be introducing."

Harry shared an amused smirk with his friend.

"But somewhere, you have to draw a line, Reg. You're putting yourself in immense danger, Voldemort treats his servants the same, if not worse, than his enemies!"

Regulus waved him away, "I expect that's a Light Side superstition, he needs us in good shape to carry out his tasks, doesn't he?"

Harry raised his eyebrows doubtingly and Regulus shrugged.

"I think you're too good to be a Death Eater," Harry whispered.

For the first time that evening, Regulus looked uncomfortable.

"And I think you're being naïve about Voldemort," he said seriously.

"I'm sure it won't be easy, but it's currently the best way to achieve my goals. Don't you see? I'm using him; he won't be using me. I won't let myself be used."

Harry's mind went spinning about what was happening. Here they were, sitting comfortably on the couch, when his best friend was planning on joining Voldemort. Trying to make Reg see reason obviously wasn't working, but should he stop his friend from joining the Death Eaters? And what about the future? If Reg was meant to play his part concerning the Horcruxes, he'd have to become a Death Eater, and Harry would have to let him… But he didn't want to lose his best friend! Especially not to Voldemort.

Which weighed heavier, the future, or his friendship?

"You can't join Voldemort," Harry said decisively.

"What?" Regulus asked, caught off guard at Harry's sudden change.

"You _can't_ join him! You're throwing away your life! Don't you see, Voldemort only cares about himself and uses his Death Eaters to do his dirty work! You're way too level-headed and all-around good to be kissing his robes!"

During his tirade Harry hadn't realized he had gotten up.

"It's still my decision! And I've weighed my options and chosen this," Regulus got up too.

"You'll regret it, why can't you just trust me when I say that?"

"You don't know everything! You don't know what it's like to live my kind of life!"

"What, are the other Slytherins pressuring you? And you're succumbing to it?"

"_Don't_ make me sound weak," Regulus glared.

"I _know_ you're not weak. But I also get that being a prominent Slytherin and not a Death Eater, can give you a grueling time."

"My other friends have only tried showing me the benefits, they've-"

"_Friends?_ They're only trying to convert you! _I'm_ your friend!"

"Not anymore!"

There was a ringing silence in the room after Regulus said that. The Slytherin even looked slightly guilty. Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"Excuse me?"

Taking a deep breath, Regulus continued, "Look, it's not that I don't _want_… But, we just can't… I mean, it's obvious isn't it? I've chosen my way, and clearly you've chosen yours."

Harry's mouth was slightly open, he couldn't believe this.

"So, you'd give up your best friend, to follow Voldemort?"

Evading Harry's eyes, he answered, "Yes."

Harry just stood there, unable to believe what he was hearing. He was frozen, unable to comprehend that Regulus was really finishing their friendship. He just needed to get out. There was no point in staying, anyway.

"Alright, erm, all the best, then…" He didn't even send Reg one last look, but fled out of the room, without looking back. Regulus didn't reply to him, just stood there, and when Harry left, he sank back into his chair and sat there well into the night.

XXXXXX

He hated Voldemort. He absolutely, irreversible, hated every fiber of the man's being. Yet again, he was losing those who meant the most to him, to that monster… But not via murder, oh no, this time in an indirect matter, which seemed even worse because his loved-ones weren't even victims in this case…

Severus had left him, willingly, to join the monster. Voldemort meant more to him than his close friendship with Harry. Charlus and Dorea had suffered because of him, because of his tyranny they put many hours into combating him, so many that it had led to their deaths. And now, Regulus had heartedly embraced the fact that he couldn't be friends with Harry anymore, just so he could join Voldemort. What was it about the Dark Lord that attracted people so much? That turned the most cunning Slytherins into naïve love-sick puppies in a blink of an eye?

Yes, he knew he would be fighting Voldemort with all that he had. Despite not realizing a career as an Auror, he'd find a way to play an active part in this war. He had the talents, the knowledge, and the power to become a major player. Everyone knew he was one of the brightest to walk the halls of Hogwarts, rivaling the easiness with which James and Sirius could master spells, even besting them on certain points… He was a model student, both in behavior and academics, he almost had a similar trance over the people as he'd had when he'd been the Boy-Who-Lived. And he resolved to use it to his advantage in the upcoming war. Voldemort would know who he was dealing with.

The first time he next saw Regulus was during Potions class. He was almost last, and upon entrance he saw Reg wasn't sitting in his normal spot, instead he was sitting closely with the rest of the Slytherins. The few Ravenclaws, Huffelpuffs and Gryffindors who took the class with him, were inconspicuously trying to watch what was unfolding. After all, Regulus and Harry had always sat together, despite what went on around school. Pretending to be unaware of all the attention on him, Harry slowly made his old seat in the middle classroom, which stood out rather lonely. He didn't care, and he rather liked the spot, so he saw no reason to sit somewhere else. And, he thought grimly, he would be making a statement. He wondered what went on inside Regulus as he sat down.

Slughorn began his class, faltering slightly when he saw the unfolding scene himself (Regulus and Harry _had_ sat together the past six years, after all), but he ignored it and continued. Slughorn was _very_ aware of what was currently going on in his house, but he didn't have the power to interfere. Harry glanced to his left and caught Jugson's eye, who smirked victoriously at him, before turning his head back to the front. Regulus sat stiffly beside him, busily taking notes, and ignoring what went on around him.

When classes ended the Slytherins were quick to leave, and Harry too didn't want to linger. He grabbed his rucksack and exited the room, walking down the hall by himself. Suddenly, when he turned around the corner, he was roughly pushed against the wall. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the face of his assaulter. Surprise came over him when he realized, none other than McTavish had managed to back him into the wall!

"Be careful with that, Potter," McTavish taunted.

"Trying to threaten me? Cause you're doing a poor job, actually."

McTavish pushed him further into the wall, glaring heatedly at him, which Harry returned.

"Shut up, I don't take crap from low-life like you!"

"Have you looked at yourself, recently?"

McTavish' brown eyes flashed, before they became guarded and his begot a pleased look.

"You sure about that Potter? At least I can _prove_ I'm not trash, unlike you."

"Huh? What are you on about, McTavish?" Harry asked roughly, pushing the Slytherin off him. He was unnerved when he didn't even put up a fight, instead continued to look exceptionally pleased.

"Well, let's just say, I _know_ what I'm worth. You, however, are up for heavy speculation."

"If you've got nothing worthwhile to say, which you probably don't, I'm taking my leave."

With a final glare, Harry started to take his leave. He wasn't going to sit around and let himself be insulted like this.

"You're a disgusting, up-fallen brat, Potter! For all Merlin knows, you could be the bastard son of some worthless vagabond Muggle!"

_Crack!_

McTavish stumbled backwards and his hand flew to his eye socket, where Harry's fist had collided just mere moments ago.

Harry grabbed him by his robes and pushed him against the wall, causing the Slytherin's head to collide with it, which didn't ease his pain. He cried out but didn't fight Harry, probably because he was in too much pain and he couldn't win from him anyway, Harry thought grimly.

"Now listen here, McTavish, and listen good," Harry hissed, pressing his face closer in threat. McTavish whimpered.

"You don't know _anything_. Not about me, nor my family. So do us all a favor and relieve us of your sprouting idiotic nonsense. Or would you like me to do it for you?"

Harry held McTavish in place, who didn't fight him, and watched him in such a penetrating way that he knew the seriousness of the threat would come across. He opened his hands to release him, and McTavish stumbled on his feet. With a final glare, and his wand still in his hand, Harry walked away.

He wouldn't admit it, but McTavish's comment struck a nerve.

It was time to find out who exactly his father was.

**Don't kill me! –Hides under table-**

**I had this mostly finished this chapter a while ago, but I was so unsatisfied with some parts but couldn't get the inspiration how to change it. And viola, a late update. Anywho, I hope it's still a bit to your liking. You probably hate me for what I did to Regulus, and I hated doing it, but it's needed for the plot. But don't worry, we haven't seen the end of our favorite Black Slytherin yet!**

**And I want to give the biggest THANK YOU ever! Last chapter received more than a 100 reviews! It's thanks to my awesome readers that this story has become such a success, so most of the credit goes to you. I'm also thinking I should end with a kissing scene more often, if it garners such reactions haha! I'm glad everyone was so pleased with it. **

**And Mmm, I wonder why Wilkes is reporting his fight with Harry to Voldemort? **

**There was a returning question of what would happen if James and Lily have a son, and his connection to Harry. Technically (or biologically, if you prefer) Harry has different DNA, because he is Caroline's and Unknown's son. His body and genes aren't Canon's Harry anymore, though he still has some of his behavior. Therefore, James and Lily are completely free to have a son if they wish and it will have no affect on Harry : ).**

**Thanks again for your amazing support for this story, and I hope I've made your weekend just a little bit better by updating ;). Will you make my weekend better by reviewing?**

**See you!**

**HPB7 **


	26. Seventh Year

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**Seventh Year**

The last few weeks of Hogwarts life hadn't been pleasant. Currently Harry was slouching in a chair trying to catch a few rare rays of sunshine, thinking back to everything that had seemingly gone wrong the past weeks. It was a relief to be home and out of that environment. With his friends in Slytherin gone, the leaders aka future Death Eaters (if they weren't already) had openly turned on him. They would glare, taunt, and have an overall aura of threat looming over anyone who was unfortunate enough to be the object of their attention.

Losing his best friend had been the most impactful to deal with; he could discuss everything with Regulus, their differences in House, background and even blood fell away when they talked, joked or heavily debated. Their friendship ran deep, even though it wasn't on display like James and Sirius' friendship had been. Never in a million years had he thought that Regulus would, seemingly, give it up so easily to become a Death Eater. True, he thought he was making a difference in the Slytherin's life, perhaps playing a part to prevent him from becoming a Death Eater. Well, that turned out to be quite a disappointment… The other Slytherins had won, in the end.

But the drastically changing atmosphere at Hogwarts was only reflecting what was happening in wizarding society. When Harry accompanied Lily on a trip to Diagon Alley, he had been shocked at how different it was. There were no people happily shopping, or taking their time at the stores, or doting on their children and treating them to ice cream. Instead, people were hurried, hesitant to chat with an acquaintance they met, keeping their faces pointed toward the ground, avoiding other people's eyes. Harry had gaped at the difference and Lily looked solemn, confessing that it had been like this since the increased Muggle murders in the spring, and especially after a wizarding family was killed…

The air of war, insecurity and distrustfulness was seeping through and affecting the normal witch and wizard. James explained that the Order was more thoroughly informed about things than the Ministry, and could put it to good use. However, they didn't have inside information on Voldemort, like the Dark Lord had on the Ministry. He had spies in almost every department and molded his strategies according to the information he received. The Order couldn't get such info on Voldemort, which put them at a disadvantage. They never knew first-hand what Voldemort was after, though Dumbledore's predictions and ideas turned out extremely useful. Harry asked about the possibility if he could join. Surprisingly, James didn't go into protective-mode and forbade him, but expressed that Harry wasn't yet of age nor was he out of Hogwarts.

Harry also confessed what happened with Regulus, at which his brother looked solemn.

"Hearing that a friendship like yours can be broken so easily, I shudder to think what kind of hold Voldemort has over his followers," was what his brother had said.

Harry couldn't agree more.

While the war was taking on a serious note, there was also someone else occupying his mind. Sirius. The Marauder had dropped by to pick up James for training, during which they exchanged a quick hello. After training Sirius stayed for dinner and, naturally, the main topic was the war. James and Sirius were in a heated debate over strategies, and Lily being a sound voice of reason every now and then, and Harry asking questions so he could get a better picture of where they stood at the moment. Yes, he'd already fought a war, but despite having the same enemy this war _was_ different, and he needed to know the facts. Judging by Lily's warning glances, James and Sirius often relayed Order information when telling Harry things.

A year of Auror training had certainly had its affects. He could see the changes in both Marauders; though in Sirius more than in James. His brother had already shown the potential of who he could become the year before, how he could be kind, honorable and thought-out in different situations, never losing his ability to see the humor in something.

Sirius, on the other hand, continued acting as he had all those years before; not very serious, focused on himself and with a certain drive for attention, albeit less spiteful and more sober. Last summer especially, Harry had come to know him beyond the superficial layer, and saw that there was much more to the man than he let on. He saw qualities that interested him, that put Sirius in a different light. When he started Auror training it seemed like he might finally live up to his age, which showed during Christmas. It was difficult to describe, but he had a different air, more confident but not having to show it to everyone else, weighing options instead of having his immediate judgment ready, and being more thoughtful of how his actions influenced others. Auror training, James' newfound maturity, and perhaps even Lily, had had their influence.

But there was more than just Sirius growing into his manhood, it was also the attractiveness that rolled off him in waves. But most of all, it was that kiss… It had felt as though there was no other place in the world Harry should be, then right there, kissing Sirius. He had felt something coming truly alive, it had felt like heaven, and he couldn't get it out of his mind. And these things combined, had Harry falling for the man. Somehow, it didn't even bother him that Sirius was his friend, or that he'd known him for so long, or even that the man had been his Godfather before. This was different. Harry found him attractive on the outside (naturally, with looks like his) but also on the inside, now that he'd seen this true part of him. And he wanted to get to know him better.

So, he searched for a time he could get Sirius on his own, to set things straight. He knew where he stood, after all, but he had no idea where Sirius stood.

His lucky day came near the end of July, when James and Lily were out working in the garden (yes, the Muggle way) while Harry was upstairs. He heard the Floo lightening up, and he recognized Sirius' voice in the garden and, his ears concentrated to pick up the sounds, he heard Sirius' footsteps re-entering the house. A mischievous smile made its way onto his face, making him look uncannily like James, and he rushed downstairs.

"Hey Sirius," Harry said breathlessly as he barged into the living room.

Sirius looked caught off guard when Harry entered, "Hey Harry," he said, his eyes flickering towards the garden and back, "How's it going."

"Fine," Harry answered steadily, noting Sirius' fidgety behavior, as though he felt uncomfortable being near Harry. Or was that part of the weird behavior he'd been having the whole of last year?

"And yourself?"

"Oh, you know, I manage," Sirius smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'd better be getting back out-"

But as he made a step forward to pass Harry, Harry took a step to the left so he couldn't pass.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

If the question weren't so serious, Sirius' 'dear caught in headlights' look would have been funny.

"Er, what do you mean? Why would I avoid you?"

"I dunno, you tell me. Does it have anything to do with last Christmas?"

Both were sizing the other up as Harry waited for Sirius' reply.

"Look, if you're angry about that, I'm sorry, it just…"

"I'm not angry about it," Harry said quickly.

"Alright," Sirius said slowly, observing Harry.

"Not at _all_," he emphasized, locking eyes with Sirius, trying to convey his feelings. Those sapphire eyes were so beautiful and filled with many emotions, emotions Harry couldn't fathom but which he _wanted_ to be able to fathom. He wanted to have an intimate enough relationship so that he _could _read the man standing in front of him with just a look. Sirius didn't break eye-contact. It was a déjà vu moment, bringing them both back to last Christmas. Suddenly, Sirius' eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Look, we can't do this!" Sirius exclaimed and he put distance between them.

"And why not?" Harry huffed, equally annoyed.

"Cause- Because, you're James' brother," Sirius finished lamely.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Sirius nervously wracked a hand through his hair, "Fine, you know what? I think that kiss was amazing, and… I've been thinking about you a lot, OK? But seriously," he waved his hand between them, "look at us, we're too different!"

"That isn't a bad thing, though," Harry replied, hurt. His spirits had soared when Sirius admitted about liking the kiss and thinking about him too, but the rest of his sentence made his heart sink.

"No, but you're just, you deserve better! You're kind, humble, compasionate and righteous, everything that is good, and me?"

"I'm not all that!" Harry exclaimed, taken by surprise that Sirius thought so highly of him, "What makes you think that?"

"Everyone who knows you would say the same," he said simply.

"I don't think so," Harry repeated, "Did James put those ideas into your head?"

"He's said it too, but he's not the only one."

"Well, even if that's true, he doesn't control my life and who I want in it," Harry mumbled, blushing slightly, "And I think you undervalue yourself."

From all Sirius said, it seemed the most desired Marauder wasn't as self-confident as he let on. Harry was pretty sure there were only a select few who knew this side of Sirius, and if said Marauder hadn't felt so exposed in his feelings, he wouldn't have shown Harry either. This more vulnerable human side to the roguishly handsome and exceptionally charming young man only made Harry feel more attracted.

Sirius just looked at him, and Harry carefully took a step towards him. He didn't move.

"You're the most loyal person I've ever met, your friends mean everything to you, and once you've got a goal you won't let anything stand in your way. You're brave and funny, and since Auror Training started, I've seen the man who you'll become shining through," Harry mumbled, as he closed the remaining distance between them.

"I'm not all that," Sirius replied embarrassedly, repeating Harry's earlier words.

"And I'll tell you, I haven't been able to get that kiss out of my mind, either," Harry confessed softly, and he saw Sirius' eyes light up.

The Marauder looked contemplatively at him, before taking a small step closer and said, "Oh really?". Harry shivered at the low seductive tone, which Sirius probably hadn't even done on purpose. It was no mystery why all those people had fallen prey to the handsome Marauder.

"Uh-huh," Harry replied, almost shyly.

"But we can't do this," the Marauder continued in his seductive tone, his actions contradicting his words and he leaned down towards Harry, his eyes captivated by the sight of the younger man.

Harry smirked and with a playful tone he said, "Perhaps. But where's the fun in abiding the rules?"

Sirius' eye shone in amusement and desire as he carefully wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He did it carefully, as if he were hesitant, and gave Harry all the room to avert his advances. Harry appreciated the gesture, and it showed him once more just how much Sirius was changing.

"Touché."

Harry's heart skipped another beat and the corners of his mouth curled. Sirius slowly bent down and Harry tilted his head upward. Sirius' eyes broke eye contact and they looked down at Harry's lips, and Harry closed his eyes. When he felt Sirius' lips touch his his body went numb, all he could focus on was the kiss, how sensual those lips felt against his, how this felt as where he was meant to be. Sirius took his lip and sucked on it, and Harry moved closer, entranced by the kiss. He parted his mouth and Sirius' tongue entered.

He didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but it had been long enough to dazzle him where he stood. When they broke apart Sirius had his eyes closed and there was a small genuine, serene smile on his face, which in turn made Harry smile.

"Just one thing," he said softly.

Sirius curiously opened his eyes, "What is it?"

Harry was hesitant. Would Sirius reject him for this?

"I don't want to go all the way already, I'm not that type, so…" Harry broke off, not sure how to phrase what he wanted to say and not scare Sirius off.

Sirius smiled softly and he tucked a strand of hair behind Harry's ear. A part of him melted at the caring gesture.

"Harry, I've done that type of relationship enough by now. I want to do it differently with you, to have a real relationship. I've learned that this past year. I don't want you just for sex."

Harry smiled softly, relief spreading through him.

"Really?"

Sirius started grinning as well, "Yes, why d'you think I've been avoided you? I didn't think I'd ever have a chance, but I couldn't imagine anyone else who I'd want that with…"

Sirius finished slightly awkwardly and Harry realized that, for someone like Sirius, he was opening up a lot. He smiled, though cheering on the inside, and remedied the awkwardness in typical Sirius-fashion,

"So you _do_ admit you've been avoiding me."

A sparkle flashed across Sirius' eyes and he smirked, and Harry knew he was victorious in his action.

"Alright… With a heavy heart, this Marauder _admits_, that indeed, I've been… avoiding you."

Harry laughed and Sirius enjoyed watching him. They grinned at each other and Sirius reached out to put his hands on either side of Harry's waste, needing to touch him.

Then, his grin faltered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concernedly.

"James is going to kill me."

XXXXX

Sirius wasn't altogether wrong, for when James found out he did look particularly murderous. He walked in not long after that particular scene to look for Sirius, because he'd been gone for so long already. Looking back, Harry decided that with his luck, he should be happy James didn't barge in again while they were kissing. He wasn't pleased when he found out, but Harry refused to let him behave the same as he had with Robert, and Lily sided with him. Poor Sirius was caught in the middle, in between his best friend and his new boyfriend. In the end, James accepted it, though the look he sent Sirius was plain for everyone – if you hurt him, you have me to deal with. And Sirius knew better than anyone what that consequence meant. Sirius gulped and pulled off a weak smile.

Summer couldn't have taken a better turn, and Sirius was often found at Godric's Hallow, most often around meal times (typical). James would send him a suspicious glance every now and then, but Sirius took it in strid, not allowing himself to be bothered by it and instead proving that his intentions with Harry were different. The old Sirius who was at ease in every situation, with his air of effortless elegance and roguishness, was back, now that he finally got the guy he'd been crushing on for a year. They spent a lot of time together, talking about everything and nothing, getting to know one another in more depth. They took a trip do Diagon Alley and ate some ice cream (where Harry absentmindedly wiped some ice cream off of Sirius' cheek, and blushed when Sirius thought it was sweet), took a walk to the park in Godric's Hallow, which Harry hadn't seen before, and of course spent some time with Lily and James.

Unfortunately their time together was limited, as both James and Sirius had stuff to do for Auror training and the Order. For the Order they would leave early in the morning to do whatever they needed to do, and sometimes wouldn't come back till late in the evening. Then, they would be tired, and Sirius would give Harry a quick kiss before Flooing back home, and James would head off to bed. Lily knew what they were doing, but refrained from telling Harry. After all, he wasn't in the Order. Yet, he promised himself.

August simply flew by, and suddenly Harry was in his last week of vacation. Sirius came by in the afternoon on his beloved motorbike, which he had acquired in the spring. If Harry had any competition for Sirius' affections, it was that Muggle contraption. Sirius had proudly shown it to Harry in the summer and explained everything about it. James, however, had flat out refused to let Harry on it. Harry had retorted that James didn't control his life, to which his brother naturally had a reply ready, but Lily cut in and therefore probably prevented a quarrel.

"Well, I should get going, I s'pose," Sirius said and stood up from the table. It was a late in an August evening, and September first was quickly approaching.

"Yea, we've got a busy day at the office tomorrow, what with Crouch pushing all those new requirements through."

"As if Auror training wasn't pain in the arse enough already," Sirius agreed, and helped Lily float the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"I'm glad he's doing this with the war going on," Harry commented, carrying the last few dishes into the kitchen, and joining the other three "I don't want either of you injured because you weren't well enough prepared."

"Very comforting Har, that you wouldn't mind us injured if it were due to other reasons," James teased. Harry stuck out his tongue.

"Lily, thanks for dinner," Sirius said, giving her a hug, "Prongs," they shared a one-armed hug, "Harry," Sirius cast a fleeting look in James' direction, who was also in the kitchen. Despite having given a half consent, James was uncomfortable when they touched intimately or kissed in his presence.

"I'll walk you out," Harry quickly said, and followed Sirius out the kitchen door into the backyard, and to the motorbike.

"I wish you didn't have to leave already," Harry said wistfully.

"Yea, me neither. Time with you always goes by too fast," Sirius smiled and Harry smiled back.

"You'll be coming by again this week?"

"Definitely. Want to spend as much time with you as possible, before you go back to Hogwarts Sunday."

Harry made a face, "I never thought I wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts."

Sirius laughed, and he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, "If it were up to me, I'd be keeping you right here. Who knows who you might meet at school."

Harry swatted his arms, "No-one I'll like more than you, that's for sure."

Sirius grinned and kissed him.

"We'll write, and there's always Hogsmeade weekends," he said, "Unless you'd rather spend them with your friends than seeing that dog of a boyfriend of yours?"

"Huh, good question," Harry said, pretending to look thoughtful, "Mm, I s'pose with NEWTs, I should use those weekends to spend some quality time with my friends, so…" Harry trailed off thoughtfully.

Sirius' face fell.

"I'm joking!" Harry laughed, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck in a tight hug, "I'd love to meet up during Hogsmeade weekends."

Sirius grinned and Harry leaned forward to kiss him. Sirius' arms tightened around his waist and Harry pulled him even closer, playing with the strands of Sirius' shoulder length hair, and moaned when Sirius deepened the kiss. He almost moaned again, though this time in disappointment, when they broke apart. Sirius' arms were still wrapped around his waist, and his own were still around his neck.

"I'm going to miss this," Sirius mumbled.

"Me too," Harry confessed.

Sirius smiled sadly, and he tightened his arms around Harry's waist.

They stood in comfortable silence, enjoying and soaking up one another's presence.

"I should get going."

"Alright," Harry said, unable to hide his disappointment.

Sirius grinned at it and gave him a last quick kiss.

"See you later," he said.

"Yes, see you," Harry replied and took a step back as Sirius climbed onto his motorbike and gave it a tap with his wand, making the engine come alive. Sirius gave a wave and then he was off. With a sigh, Harry went back into the house.

**James and Lily's P.O.V.**

"What's taking so long?" James grumbled moodily as he reached for another plate to dry off the Muggle way, "It's only saying goodnight."

"Oh James," Lily sighed, washing another plate, "Don't you remember how long we took to say goodnight in the Head Dorms? And we were in the next room!"

"But that's different," he said stubbornly, sneaking a glance out of the window to see what was going on.

"How so?"

"We were meant to be," he said, in a tone that made clear he still had his doubts about his best friend and little brother together.

Lily cast him a look, "That's mean James, I think Sirius and Harry are good together."

"I didn't say they don't look good together!" He replied indignantly.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just," he sighed, "They're so different, in everything. How they act or deal with stuff. You know about Sirius', err, nightly activities the last year, and Harry's not that wild, they will clash eventually."

"Mm, I don't know. Sirius is serious about Harry, and I've suspected…"

"Suspected what?" James asked curiously.

"Well, I think Sirius has fancied Harry for a longer time, and I've wondered if he went with all those other people, to forget about Harry."

"Mm," James hummed thoughtfully, and glanced out the window again.

"If that hand moves even lower," he growled, and Lily followed his line of vision.

"For goodness sake James, Sirius' hand is only on his lower back!"

James muttered something under his breath.

"I'm serious, you need to let Harry lead his own life. Don't you trust him with your best friend?"

"Yes, I do," James replied immediately, "That's why I haven't been an ass to him – don't laugh, I know I did it on purpose with that other kid – I know Sirius can protect him and he's really loyal and he knows how lucky he is to have Harry. It's just," he hesitated, "he's used to a whole different type of relationship. Meet 'em, screw 'em and leave 'em. I know his intentions with Harry are different, I don't doubt it, but how long will they last? I mean, Harry's going back to Hogwarts, so they can't really build a relationship until Harry graduates, and that's a year away. Do you think Sirius will last that long? I don't want him to pressure Harry into doing anything he's not ready for. I just don't know what to expect, OK? And I don't want Harry to end up hurt."

Lily contemplated him, "I know what you're talking about. I suppose we'll just have to trust on the fact that, like you said, Sirius knows how lucky he is to be with Harry."

The opening of the kitchen door abruptly cut their conversation and Harry entered, looking windswept.

"Hey," he said breathlessly.

"Hey," they both said softly.

Harry, realizing he had intruded on something, quickly left the kitchen and flopped down onto the couch, sighing contently.

XXXXX

September first arrived, and with it Harry's departure to Hogwarts. James, Lily, and Sirius had all come to say goodbye.

"Take care of yourself Harry," Lily said affectionately as she bent forward for a hug, "You'll be a wonderful Head Boy, and concentrate on your NEWTs, they're important."

"I'm sure if you hadn't said it, Lils, he would have completely forgotten about those," James rolled his eyes, but his grin betrayed him.

"Oh, well," she grinned, and Harry grinned back.

"Thanks Lily, and thanks for everything this summer."

"Oh, there's no need for thanks!" she admonished, "We're family! Besides, you've been such a great help with everything, sometimes I wish James were more like you in that respect," she sighed and Harry snickered, Sirius laughed, and James looked guilty.

"James," Harry said and enveloped his brother in a tight hug. Despite those occasional disagreements, James meant the world to him and he knew the feeling was mutual.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," James mumbled.

"I you too," Harry returned, before breaking the hug, "Just one more year, then we won't have to do this anymore," he said.

James laughed, "Make sure you enjoy it, though, and don't worry about us," he ruffled Harry's hair like he used to, and with a cry Harry backed away and tried to tame it once again.

"What are you laughing about," he mumbled as Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh and grinned down at him.

"And I suppose I will miss you too, you mutt," Harry pouted, and they moved forward to hug. Sirius turned his head toward Harry and he reacted automatically to meet Sirius' lips. They shared a slow, passionate kiss that both engraved into their memory for the following months. All too soon they broke apart and Harry glanced at James, who was pointedly looking into another direction. He caught Sirius' eye and they shared a smirk.

"Ready?" His brother asked airily.

"Jep," Harry replied. He got out his wand, levitated his trunk, and moved it onto the train. As he struggled through the crowds he noticed many eyes on him and some people were whispering. It confused him and he wondered why, when he saw someone pointing from him to Sirius, and he realized why. Even after graduation, Sirius Black kept a starring role in Hogwarts' gossip.

The train whistle blew and Harry hopped on, while spotting Noah and a few other Gryffindor Seventh Years a few compartments away. He'd join them after giving the Prefects their instructions, as was his new job as Head Boy. The train started to ride and Harry turned around and waved, taking in his brother's, his boyfriend's and Lily smiles as they waved back. The train pulled away from the Platform, and Harry turned towards the Prefect Compartment, ready for his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

XXXXXX

That Sirius and Harry were seen kissing on Platform 9¾ somehow spread through the school lie a wildfire. Within days he was the target of many jealous looks, glares, and pitying glances. He latter might seem odd, but Harry knew why some felt sorry for him. He too, knew about Sirius' reputation of course. When Harry walked into Potions class – somehow – his eyes immediately locked with Regulus', who looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes, while Jugson and McTavish were snorting in superior fashion.

Quidditch started up, and Harry followed in the tradition of Quidditch Captains who mercilessly trained their team just so they could finish their Hogwarts career with a bang. Slytherin got some new players, and was rumored to have an extremely good chance at winning the cup. Huffelpuff was still a minor competition, and Ravenclaw was a good challenge. Not threatening, Harry believed, but would offer an interesting match.

However, the two-split in the student body was evermore recognizable – mainly the Slytherins against the rest of the school. Harry remembered Reg telling him that Slytherins stuck together, protecting their own. Even those who didn't aspire to follow Voldemort, still followed their house out of loyalty, and probably as well because of that sense of self-preservation. No one wanted to rub the Death Eaters in their House wrongly, who knew what consequences that could have.

Meanwhile, aside from continuing to be an excellent student, Harry decided it was time for some more extra-curricular study. However, this time it weren't spells which interested him, it was history. More precisely, his mother, Caroline's history. The comment McTavish made last year stung him more than he cared to admit. _For all Merlin knows, you could be the bastard son of some worthless vagabond Muggle!_ Was what McTavish had said. Harry snorted. How ironic. In his previous life he would have done anything know his parents like he did now, and in his current life, he was becoming more and more desperate to know about his parents once more. Apparently, no matter what Time he was in, he'd always find himself in the same situation.

The downside, he had no idea where to start. He didn't even know much about Caroline, how could he find out who her lover had been? He didn't know where she lived or worked before she had him, or if she liked to go out and potentially met his father there, or if he were even the consequence of a relationship or a one-night stand.

He literally hit his head against the table when he realized, he had absolutely _nothing_ to go on.

Considering the memories he had seen so long ago, about a young Harry Potter and his mother before she was murdered, Caroline would have been around twenty when she had him, and before his birth she had already disappeared. Charlus and Dorea could have told him something about her life before she disappeared, but obviously, he was unable to ask them.

However, he might be able to find information in the ministry records, and from people who knew her. Hence the first book he got from the library was a class book from her year of graduation, and he hoped he would find some of her friends in there, who might be able to tell him more. Therefore, on a rainy October evening, Harry found himself in the library once more, pouring over pictures from his mother's seventh year, trying to detect people that reoccurred in photographs with her.

"Potter, back in the library _again_?" A taunting voice said, but Harry ignored it.

"Not much to say this time? That's a relief."

Harry still ignored him.

"Hey!" Harry cried out, when his book was snatched from him.

"Give that back!" He stood up, immensely irritated, and faced Jugson as the latter looked at the book in surprise, before a scheming look crossed his face.

"Reading about dear sweet Mummy, are we, Potter?"

"It's none of your business what I read," he replied and grabbed the book back.

"Careful, Potter, your stubbornness may cost you."

"What's going on here?" A high-pitched voice entered the fray, and both Harry and Jugson looked at her in surprise, as the moody librarian approached them.

"We were having a friendly conversation ma'm, nothing more," Jugson's lips curled.

"Well this remains a library, keep your voices down!" she hissed, and left.

"So, where were we? Ah, yes," Jugson said, "I was about to make a preposition."

"I don't think so, you were about to leave, that sounds more like it."

"I think you'd rather listen to what I have to say, Potter."

"And what makes you think I'll listen to whatever crap comes out of your mouth?"

"Cause we both know that idiotic Gryffindor curiosity will overrule," Jugson smirked.

Harry surveyed the Slytherin, and he got the foreboding feeling that this had something to do with his unknown father.

"Spit it out then, I haven't got all night," Harry crossed his arms, and Jugson's smirk grew even larger.

"No one knows who your father is, which likely makes you a bastard child, Potter. And we both know you can't find out about your disgraceful, unknown parentage by yourself. "

"If you think I'm going to ask _your_ help, you're sorely mistaken," Harry huffed, not showing how much the bastard comment stung him.

"Oh no, not mine. But I know those with the power to find out, and clear all mysteries concerning your heritage."

"And what will they have in return?"

"Ah, so you _do_ have some wits about you. Yes, they would require something from you. Nothing big, just something to compensate their efforts."

Harry wasn't sure if he should trust what Jugson was saying, or if this was a ruse to make Harry do his bidding. Honestly, Harry shook himself awake, the man was a future Death Eater, who Harry had fought himself in his previous life! What was he doing, chatting with him about a preposition?

"Whatever Jugson, I'm out."

He grabbed his book and walked past the Slytherin, when the latter suddenly reached out and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.

"Such a preposition should not be taken _lightly_, Potter. My source does not appreciate being rejected, and you will live to regret it should you choose not to accept it!"

Harry furiously slapped his hand away, "I thought this was a preposition, not a threat! You can tell you precious source I don't give a shite what he feels!"

Harry glared at the Slytherin, though he was confused when a flash of fear crossed his eyes at Harry's reply. Harry demonstratively held his book closer, and backed away before almost fleeing the library. Jugson did not follow him; didn't even attempt to. Harry only stopped his sprint when he reached Gryffindor Tower and leaned against the wall next to the Fat Lady.

For some reason, the episode with Jugson freaked him out. He seemed to think he knew someone who could clear up the mystery of Harry's heritage, which he seriously doubted, but it was that spark of fear when Harry rejected his offer that caught him so off guard. What had made Jugson approach him in the first place? And why fear to be rejected? Such a trained Slytherin as him, he should know to cover up his emotions, yet that fear had seeped through. How? Harry shook his head.

"Are you going to come in, dearie, or should I wait up all night?" The Fat Lady asked, and Harry looked sheepishly, realizing she had been waiting for him.

"Er, I'll go in now, thanks for waiting. _Aconite_."

"Oh it's no problem, not for you," she winked and swung open. Harry blushed as he climbed through the portrait hole.

However, that wasn't the end of the Jugson ordeal. During every class he had with him, somehow, Jugson made eye-contact at least once and gave him a freakishly threatening stare. Even if Harry was trying to ignore him, somehow, he was drawn to glance over every now and then to see if Jugson was still watching him. When he wasn't, Jugson seemed to feel Harry's stare and met it with that deathly look. It was pressuring, suffocating, and he felt scrutinized. He thoroughly did _not_ enjoy being a subject of close attention for Jugson.

However, Quidditch and the letters he exchanged with Sirius and James made up for it. Sirius' letters were unexpectedly attentive, and, as childish as it may sound, Harry's heart gushed at the thought of Sirius missing him. The next Hogsmeade weekend was coming up at the end of October, and as soon as Harry found out the date, Sirius filed for leave that day. His letters with James were a bit more sober, though his brother confessed to keeping an eye on Sirius and, he grudgingly admitted, that he was being a good long-distance boyfriend.

More war news was also filling the Daily Prophet, who were doing a nice job in causing some chaos. They suggested that the Ministry was only cleaning up after Voldemort, ensuring things were kept secret from the Muggles and taking care of the victims and their families. But no actions were taken to infiltrate Voldemort's ranks or to prevent him from gaining more forces, attacking more people, etc. Harry scoffingly put away the paper. They might be right, but it was stupid to print it like this, as it would only cause people to be more afraid and become more divided, making them an easy target.

The last week of October couldn't pass quickly enough for Harry. The reason: this weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, and he'd finally get to see Sirius again. They agreed to meet up at The Three Broomsticks for lunch, and then to spend the rest of the day together. On that morning when he woke up, he took care to look his best, as opposed to normal when he only thrust on his robes, combed his hair, and brushed his teeth. He walked by himself from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade; most people either went earlier in the morning or right after lunch. He grinned as he entered the town and spotted The Three Broomsticks, and that excited, bubbly feeling welled up in him again.

He pushed open the door and a little bell sounded above him. He spotted Sirius leaning over the bar and chatting with a younger Rosmerta. His eyes glittered and she laughed heartedly. Then Sirius glanced at the door, where Harry still stood, and a full-blown smile appeared on his face. Without another word to Rosmerta he went over to Harry and drew him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I've missed you," he said huskily.

"Missed you too," Harry breathed and drew him into a kiss which Sirius gladly returned. Aware of several eyes on them, Harry gently pushed at Sirius' chest.

"You two make the cutest couple," Rosmerta sighed when they broke apart.

"Thanks, Rosie," Sirius grinned, "We'll take a seat over there," he pointed towards a booth in the back of the pub, which was a bit more secluded than the rest of them.

"You two go ahead, I'll be along in a moment with some menu's," she smiled.

Sirius' hand brushed Harry's before taking it in his larger one, and led him to the booth.

"I'm glad you could come today, it feels like it's been forever since we last saw each other," Harry sighed once they'd settled.

"Me too, but stealth training has been going amazingly well, so Moody was hard-pressed to deny me," Sirius grinned coyly, "Now, how 'bout a proper hello kiss?"

Sirius leaned in before Harry could reply and brushed his lips against Harry's. It didn't take the Marauder long to deepen the kiss and his soft tongue entered Harry's mouth. Harry moaned as Sirius massaged his tongue with his own, and Harry mirrored his movements. His hands were itching to reach up to his boyfriend's hair, but he would have to twist and turn to reach it, so he settled for grabbing Sirius' robes, holding them tightly and pulling the Marauder even closer.

"Here are – oh!"

Harry shot back and was pretty sure he went bright red at being caught in an intimate moment, and was still blushing when he accepted the menu from a Rosmerta who couldn't hide her smirk.

"You don't like kissing in public?" Sirius muttered, but Harry detected a tinge of amusement to his tone.

"Don't mind kissing," Harry mumbled embarrassedly, "More like snogging. That just feels, I dunno, more private I guess."

Sirius hummed and leaned back, putting one arm behind his head, and scanned the menu. Harry, on the other hand, sat straight up and leaned over the table. He absentmindedly twirled a lock of hair around his finger as he looked at the lunches the Three Broomsticks offered.

"See anything you like?" A voice breathed into his ear. Harry got goosebumps as he realized Sirius was just inches away from him.

"All of it looks delicious, I can barely choose a dish."

Sirius smiled amusedly, as though an inside joke was amusing him. Had he missed something?

"I'm going for the grilled chicken. I promise you they serve the best here."

"Do you often eat a warm lunch?" Harry turned in his seat to his boyfriend was leaning back again.

Sirius shrugged, "If I'm eating out, you betya I'll be eating good food. My cooking skills aren't as good as yours, after all," he winked and Harry grinned and leaned back.

"I'm going for the grilled cheese," he decided and he was vaguely aware of the arm that had draped itself across his shoulder almost immediately after he leaned back. Rosmerta came back to take their order, and looked approvingly at their position. Sirius grinned proudly and Harry smiled politely, well aware of her interest in them. They sat almost cuddled up, their hips touching and Sirius' body turned to Harry, with one arm hanging loosely over his shoulders.

They talked quietly, exchanging news they couldn't through a letter. Sirius and James were in their second and final year of Auror training, and it was much heavier in every aspect – physically, mentally, psychologically. After all, with everything they would be facing in this war – duels, torture, mangled bodies perhaps even of friends, death – they needed to act in the same mechanical way to do what needed to be done. Next to this they were also prepared in different aspects of magic and dueling, tracking, among other things.

Meanwhile their food had arrived, and they had to get out of their comfortable positions. It almost felt as if they were back at Godric's Hallow, relaxing on the couch and talking about every little thing. Or snogging. Being pulled back to reality, he noticed quite a larger number of students in the pub now. His eyes found those of a Ravenclaw girl in his year, and she glared jealously at him. Harry quickly bowed his head and concentrated on his food. Seriously? They would _still_ glare at him for dating Sirius? Was the guy still so popular?

They had almost finished their meal when Sirius stiffened. He was suddenly completely focused on his food and went out of his way not to look to his right into the pub. Harry glanced but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What is it?" Harry ventured.

"Huh?" Deep, sapphire blue eyes looked up before glancing away again, "Oh, nothing, it's fine."

"You sure?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Yes, it is. I just saw Regulus enter," he sighed.

Harry stiffened himself as his eyes sought out the familiar posture of his best friend. Or, former-?

"It's the first time I've seen him since, well, I was at Hogwarts. He doesn't look too good."

Harry bit his lip.

"I'm worried for him."

Sirius glanced him a weary glance before looking at Harry's plate.

"Do you want to get out of here? It's getting pretty chummed up."

"Sure," Harry quickly agreed.

"Wait here, I'll get the bill,"

"Hang on, I have some sickles here," Harry trailed off as he searched his pocket. He heard a chuckle beside him.

"Harry, please. I barely get to see you, at least let me treat you to lunch."

"Alright," Harry said softly and he was sure he had a sloppy grin on his face and Sirius gave him an affectionate smile as he got out of the booth. Sirius made his way towards Madame Rosmerta, and as he approached she already sent him a flirty grin and gave him her undivided attention. Harry wasn't sure whether to feel insulted of amused. Sirius leaned over the counter and chatted while she rang up their bill and Harry could see the pouty smile on her lips and the glint in her eye. He almost felt threatened by her, but as soon as Rosmerta handed Sirius the change he barely paid her anymore attention and instead anxiously made his way back to Harry, and Harry's flipping feelings were soothed. Every part of Sirius face radiated happiness with every step he took closer to Harry, and from the look in his eyes Harry knew Rosmerta was already long forgotten.

"Ready?" He asked breathlessly and held out his hand, which Harry took and climbed out of the booth as well.

There attracted quite a few stared, and as they left the Three Broomsticks, he could have sworn he saw Regulus' disbelieving face watching them.

They spent the rest of the afternoon window shopping, picking up where they left off. Harry told Sirius what had happened between him and Regulus, and Sirius listened with a solemn expression on his face. His reaction was similar to James', but with disappointment for his brother.

"We actually used to get along really well when we were little," Sirius said, "But Regulus was always more impressionable and believed what our parents said."

Harry carefully relayed Reg's opinion that Sirius was too busy caring about himself only, as opposed to living up to the family honor and choosing family above oneself. Sirius chuckled when he heard it.

"It's kind of true, I was in a period when I only looked out for number one. And the Marauders of course. Perhaps if they had been more accepting of who I am I would have cut them some slack. But I always had to be the perfect pureblood heir, and looking at some of the things they've done to me, I wouldn't have chosen their side even if I'd look at it objectively. Besides, if they never chose my side, why should I choose them?"

Both were right. When looking at it from Reg's point of view Harry thought he was right, but when he placed himself in Sirius' shoes Harry could also agree with him. It was interesting that one situation could be looked at so differently, so oppositely, and with a little explanation, one could see reason in both opinions.

"I just hope he can take care of himself. Despite everything, I want him to stay safe and well."

Harry smiled softly and realized they were in the same situation. Just because they'd lost Regulus' friendship, it didn't mean they could stop caring about him.

Near the end of the afternoon they took a detour back to Hogwarts' gates. The trees that surrounded them gave them a nice bit of privacy, and as Sirius' lips crushed on his the entire world around them seemed to disappear, and the only thing Harry as aware of was how good it felt to be with Sirius, to feel his body against his own, to be kissing him.

XXXXXX

The Hogsmeade trip had been the most enjoyable ever, and the cheery and satisfied feeling it gave lasted for a whole week. Harry was again the object of whispering and pointing, and some of his fellow Gryffindors even questioned him about his new boyfriend. Noah was surprised to find out they were dating and, in typical Gryffindor tactlessness, he said he thought it was weird because they were so different, and that he'd never thought Harry would be dating a womanizer like Sirius. When he realized what he'd said, he stuttered an apology, but the damage had been done. It wasn't that Noah had pointed this out, it was true after all. But it made him wonder given Sirius' history, how faithful the Marauder would be, and despite his chivalrous intentions, if he would grow bored of Harry.

November brought the first Quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry was happy with how far his team had come, and he anxiously awaited their arrival onto the field. It was weird to think that this would be his last match against Slytherin.

The whistle was blown, and his team mounted their brooms. Because of the new Slytherin players, they tested out their ground first to see what they were capable of. Once they had the measure, it became a heated match to come out as winner. As promised, the Slytherin players were good – but they were arrogant too, which the Chaser noticed quickly enough and used to their advantage. The score remained relatively equal with 60-50 for Gryffindor, but when Harry caught the Snitch it made their victory definite. He received a thundering crowd and he even heard his name being chanted, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning. He'd done it!

The Slytherins took their anger out on him with more sneers and threats. When he was packing his stuff after one of his classes, Jugson bumped into his shoulder and hissed, 'Remember the preposition, Potter'. But he needn't have done it, Harry hadn't forgotton what Jugson said even if he wanted to.

It was very tempting to believe that he could use Jugson to find out about his parentage – but a stroke of common sense was all it took to bring things into perspective, and he decided he wouldn't give Jugson that kind of power.

It was early December when Harry stopped by McGonagall's office to pick up his application forms for St. Mungo's. There were several he had to fill in in order to apply for Healership. The departments Spell Damage and Magical Buggs appealed most to him, and Spell Damage would be very useful during the war. The forms almost took him two hours because of everything they wanted to know, but when he handed them back in to McGonagall he was very excited, and he was glad he'd chosen to be a Healer. Now, he just had to get an amazing set of NEWT results…

Jugson's glaring never ceased, and it came to no surprise to Harry when, while doing some Head Boy duties, Jugson stopped him in the corridor.

"You know, for someone who hates me so much, you sure seek my company a lot," Harry drawled.

Jugson glared, "You seem tense, Potter, maybe you should call your little boyfriend to help you _relax_ a bit. After all, everyone knows Black's partners are all little whores-"

"_Rictusempra_!"

"_Protego!_"

Harry glared as his curse was stopped and Jugson smirked.

"Oohh, soft spot there, Potter? Did I accidentally stunt on the truth?"

"You wish, you couldn't even spot the truth if it were standing right in front of you _waving_."

"You sure? After all, _I_ know how you can find out the truth about your precious daddy."

"I already told you, I'm not interested."

"I'd rethink that if I were you, Potter," Jugson's lack of facial expression was more threatening than his usual smirk or glare.

"Good thing you're not me then," he replied evenly.

"You'll regret not doing this Potter, I promise you you'll regret this so much."

"And what, pray tell, could you possibly do to me?"

A smirk slowly made itself onto Jugson's face and inched closer to Harry in a threatening pose.

"Not to you, Potter. But, perhaps, let me think… There's always that loathsome brother of yours, and his Mudblood wife, your wonderful _family_. Though, since you're so fond of your whorish boyfriend, that Bloodtraitor would also serve to teach you a lesson."

"And what lesson is that? To fall for your not-so-threatening threats?" Harry snorted.

Jugson's eyes glittered. "No, Potter. Like I said before, my source does not like to be rejected. If you have any brains on you, you'd do well to take the offer. Either that, or your little friends will pay the price."

With a last look, Jugson left, leaving Harry alone in the corridor.

**Dun dun duuuun! In return for my late update, I've made this chapter extra long (8504 words, to be exact), and hopefully the next update will come a bit quicker. Did you likey the Sirius romance? –YAY- they're finally together! And James can be so cute, though I don't think Harry always agrees : ).**

**Your reviews were absolutely AMAZING! Not only did you surpass the 1000 but there were almost 120 reviews, just for the last chapter! It truly humbles me and therefore I'm slightly ashamed of my late update, but I hope you can forgive me and continue with your lovely exhilarating wonderful make-me-grin –like-an-idiot reviews! All feedback/thoughts/ideas are WELCOME!**

**Little TEASER for next chapter: It's called ****Once Defied****… Perhaps Jugson was more serious about his threat than Harry thought? And I WONDER who's behind these threats Jugson is making?**

**Cheers,**

**HarryPotterBlack7**


	27. Once Defied

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

**Once Defied**

It was Christmas break, and Harry was back at his already beloved Godric's Hollow. James picked him up at King's Cross and they, along with Lily, had a wonderful 'welcome home' meal at home. Being home again helped Harry to take his mind off of the topic which had preoccupied it during the train ride home, which was Jugson's latest threat.

Until now Harry had brushed off the glares, taunts and threats made by the Slytherin. Before he would have laughed right into his face, but something had changed about Jugson. Some kind of dark, smug aura that told Harry the Slytherin _did_ have a few tricks up his sleeve to back him up. After all, everyone grew up, even more so during war time. And this last threat of his, there had been this glint in his eyes and Harry knew the Slytherin was completely serious about everything he said, instead of his usual childish taunts. He mentioned the source again and the threats, and – not that he hadn't thought of it before – Harry felt a cold wave of realization wash over him. The source was Voldemort. This proposition to help with his father was just a cover-up for what he really wanted, which was Harry to be indebted to the Dark Lord.

For some reason, Jugson was doing this on Voldemort's orders. It explained why the Slytherin was focusing on Harry so much, someone who he hated, why he was trying to lure Harry by offering to help with his father, and why he was blackmailing him by threatening his loved ones. It also explained why he was so persistent (Voldemort might punish him if he failed), and why he'd looked scared when Harry first turned down his offer. Not to mention Harry knew the man would be a Death Eater someday, if he weren't already. The words that Sirius Black from his previous life had spoken, the first night at Grimmauld place came back to him. _Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry… He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practiced at operating in secret…_

What did he want with Harry? What had he done _now _to catch his attention? Alright, he was known as a model student, just like Riddle in his day, and his test results were very good, and he had a large network of friends. But did Voldemort really want – he shuddered – Harry to join him? To be a Death Eater? Somehow, the thought of Voldemort after him because he wanted to convert him was scarier that the thought of him after him because he wanted to kill him.

And using his unknown father as bait was, Harry had to admit, a brilliant streak. Voldemort probably did have the power and the resources to find out, and once he'd done this little favor for him, Harry would have to do something back. And with the use of further blackmail and threats Harry would be delved into a downward spiral and slowly be forced to become a Death Eater himself. Most people would accept this offer, to help identify his father, and Harry knew better and knew _not_ to accept it. Not that it hadn't been tempting sometimes. He wanted to find out his father's identity so bad and he had to remind himself the proposition was only bait. Just like in his previous life when Voldemort used Sirius to get to Harry, and Harry couldn't let himself make the same mistake.

But life at Godric's Hollow was as enjoyable and on-going as usual, rarely ever was there a dull moment. Sirius came the day after and Lily took James shopping somewhere so they could have some time alone. Of course James protested, but Lily won out in the end, and with a triumphant grin, led her husband to the hallway. It took noticeably less effort on her part than Harry expected.

"Well, James has certainly changed since last time," Harry mumbled after Lily had closed the front door on their leave.

"Yes, well, I _am_ his best friend, it has its perks. Sometimes," he grinned mischievously. Then he moved forward and enveloped Harry in an almost suffocating hug, which Harry happily returned. They got some drinks before sitting on the couch, very close, and they drew their feet up to get comfortable. Harry had his hands curled around his goblet and his legs were leaning against Sirius. He was content, just the two of them, and a small, peaceful, smile made its way onto his face.

"Did you have a good end-of-term?" Sirius asked softly as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Harry's eyes widened as his mind immediately jumped to Jugson, but he shook his head and said, "It was fine, just teachers reminding us of NEWTs. It's weird how fast this year is flying by."

"Did you hear anything from St. Mungo's yet?"

"It's fine, filled out and sent. I'll probably get a response next year though," Harry took a sip, "McGonagall says I have a good chance at making it through screening."

Sirius smiled happily for him, "I'm sure you will, someone like you," he sighed contently and leaned his head back, "It's already two years ago, but I remember how I felt when I filled in my Auror forms. It was surreal, that a goal, which had uptil then only been a thought, became reality," he said reminiscently.

"And how's that reality treatin' you?" Harry grinned, "Cause you've only got half a year left as well, then you go on assignments."

Sirius' grin dropped slightly, "Well, I can definitely see why it's considered so challenging. We've already got one out of four people who dropped out. But it's not just learning and doing it; it's about making these things your instincts. And often they contradict what your true instincts say, which is very challenging. You get confronted with yourself, and sometimes they break you down so they can build you up again."

"Does it help you to, you know, deal with things? Like your family?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, it does," Sirius said thoughtfully, "But I still want to prove something. I'm very much looking forward to fighting them and their prejudiced disgusting ideals. It feels like I can finally get back at my family for what they did all these years," he finished bitterly.

Harry bit his lip and leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. Sirius relaxed and gently leaned his own head on top of Harry's.

"I wish you hadn't grown up with them. You certainly deserve better."

Sirius gave his bark like laugh and put his arm around Harry's shoulders, and Harry snuggled into the crook of Sirius' neck. He felt safe and content with Sirius like this.

"Maybe fate's making it up to me now by giving me you."

Harry couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his face, and he softly pressed his lips to kiss Sirius' throat.

They sat in silence, feeling happy and at peace just with the other's presence. But Harry couldn't shake off a gnawing feeling and lifted his head to look into his boyfriend's eye, who looked back at him questioningly.

"Sirius, they controlled your life when you were little. But… don't let them control it now. _Please_ don't do anything rash if you meet them. If nothing else, they're still powerful and Dark. I don't want anything to happen to you," he finished softly. He fisted his hands in Sirius' robes.

Sirius licked his lips, and Harry saw several emotions battling in his eyes. Eventually, his desire to please Harry won out. He leaned closer, and covered Harry's cheek with his hand.

"I won't let anything happen to me. I'll take them down before they even realize they weren't winning."

Though this answer didn't satisfy Harry in the least, Sirius, who was leaning closer, was much more tempting. His eyes went from Sirius' to his mouth and he leant closer too. He could smell his boyfriend's cologne, it was too dang tempting, and it only made him want more, get closer. He'd bring the conversation up again some other time, was the last that went through his mind before Sirius closed the space between them.

"It's Christmas mooooorniiiiing! Wakey wakey!"

Harry flew into a sitting position and was already reaching for his wand when he processed the words. He groaned and fell back into his pillow. He checked the time and saw that it was _six-thirty in the bloody morning_. James had cleverly used a sonorous charm capable of waking the entire household.

Nothing ever changed in a Marauder's house.

Sirius and Peter had slept over at Godric's Hollow thanks to a late Christmas Eve, and Remus was due to arrive somewhere in the morning. Harry grabbed his pillow and stuffed it over his head to try and block out the noise he was sure would be coming into his room at any moment. He knew he wouldn't win, but he wasn't about to get up without a fight. It was bloody six-thirty, and that for a holiday!

Sure enough his bedroom door banged open and footsteps entered, making an impossible amount of noise, even if the person had been Hagrid himself. Someone leaned over him and his bed dipped where the person was leaning. Harry still refused to acknowledge his brother, but his heart was thumping wildly at having the Marauder hovering over him and Harry not being able to defend himself against the prankster. James leaned closer and Harry tensed, and then he whispered,

"Oho, does this mean I get to see your out-of-bed look?"

"SIRIUS!"

Harry shot upward and Sirius narrowly avoided getting hit by him, but he laughed it off. He got up from the bed and Harry, red with embarrassment at finding Sirius in his bedroom while he was all ruffled up, barely awake and pouting at the early time, jumped out of bed. He thanked Merlin that he'd decided to wear pajama pants and a t-shirt last night, at least he was spared the embarrassment of being in only his boxers.

"I say it suits you," Sirius smirked as his eyes went up and down Harry's body, "Then again, your hair always has the out-of-bed look."

"Y-yeah."

Sirius smiled and leaned closer, "Did I say good morning already?"

"N-no, not yet."

"Oh, well then, good morning beautiful," Sirius leaned down and Harry shyly tilted his head upward to meet his boyfriend in a good morning kiss.

"Hey! I'm supposed to wake Harry up!"

They broke apart to see a moody looking James Potter standing the doorway. Immediately Sirius put at least a five-inch distance between them at the sight of him.

"And what are you doing in his bedroom!"

"Terrorizing me, obviously," Harry said and folded his arms, "I demand at least another hour of sleep before I have to face you two weirdos opening presents."

"Ah, well, what a pity," James said cheerfully, "Cause I'm your guardian and I say you have to be downstairs in two minutes."

"I'm of age, you're not my guardian anymore," Harry scowled.

"I'm sure _I_ can coax Harry to come down," Sirius butted into the conversation and slung an arm around Harry shoulders, "I'm irresistible, after all."

Both Potters snorted loudly and Sirius looked offended.

"What? I can't help it that I am! You're a very lucky man Harry," Sirius winked.

James coughed loudly, "I'm still here you know, and I don't need to hear you coming on to my little brother."

"It's working though, aren't you tempted to go downstairs?" Sirius' eyes sparkled with mischief and Harry threw up his arms.

"The _only_ reason I'm going downstairs is so I can escape you two before you drive me completely barmy!"

And with that he fled his room, the ringing of James' and Sirius' laughter following him through the hall.

Remus arrived and Harry nearly clung to him in relief, happy to have the sane Marauder present. He stuck out his tongue at James and Sirius, both of whom looked like they'd rather be the one Harry clung to. Then the opening of the presents began. Harry was amused that James and Sirius could act just as childish as they had the first Christmas Harry had ever spent with them. Despite all the seriousness of war and death and destruction, there was still their youthful spirit that came alive at times like these. Their optimism, their spiritedness, their enthusiasm… even a life in war couldn't diminish those.

"This one is for you," Sirius breathed as he handed Harry a large square box with a note.

Curious, and aware of all the eyes on him, Harry unfolded the note. He couldn't help but grin. Alright, so he knew perfectly well that Sirius wasn't a romantic sap, but couldn't he have made this letter – if it could even be called that – a bit more affectionate?

_How about Friday evening? We can take dinner with us._

Harry looked at Sirius who almost giddily motioned for Harry to open the present. Unable to hide a grin himself Harry set to work. The box as completely filled by something round, and Harry reached in and pulled out-

"A helmet?"

"Yes! Now that you have your own helmet we can go for a ride, and as the letter says-"

"Absolutely not!" James cried, "I'm not letting Harry go on that metal roaring thing of yours! It's dangerous!"

"It's not dangerous, I ride it all the time! And you've been on it too," Sirius answered accusingly.

"That was only to distract the Death Eaters! And it's traceable, and Merlin knows where you'll be going."

"First of all," Harry's voice rang out sternly, "I _do_ have a voice, I can speak for myself," he sent a warning glare at his brother, who dared to look back at him, "this is my present and," he smiled shyly at Sirius, "I really like it and it's incredibly thoughtful, so I suppose my Friday night is booked now."

A genuine smile spread across Sirius' face and Harry felt his own heart warm as he returned it.

"Secondly, we know enough charms so Death Eaters can't find us – it's _only _for a couple of hours, James, we'll survive. And I'm sure my Auror boyfriend can protect me if he needs to. And _thirdly,_" his voice was low and dangerous, "_what_ is this about you two distracting Death Eaters?"

The amused or, in James' case, pursed looks melted into guilty ones.

"James!" Harry cried, "What have you been up to while I'm away? _And_ you, Sirius!"

"Harry… You know there are some things, you can't know," Lily tried, but James interrupted.

"It's OK Lils, it's my fault for bringing it up. I can't mention it and then refuse to elaborate," He took a deep breath, "It's actually quite funny, really. We had to distract three Death Eaters so our colleagues could do their thing, and the DE's were on brooms and we were on Sirius' bike."

"Hypocrite," Harry muttered, but James ignored him.

"At first we were riding on the ground, perfectly normal, mind you-"

"Yea, cause our speed was perfectly normal," Sirius smirked, and the corners of James' mouth curled.

"I told you to go slower, then odd Muggles with the metal wands and the loud err – karts? - wouldn't have tagged along."

"The _police_?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

Sirius grinned proudly, "Jep, the Muggle police. We met a dead-end and they cornered us – mind you, it was incredibly amusing to watch them maneuver out of their car when the car itself barely fit into the passage."

"They tried to take our names but, of course," James rolled his eyes, "Sirius had to get all smart and started listing random names."

"I thought they were good ones, they were unisex – useable for just about anyone!"

Harry gaped at his boyfriend. Surely not…?

"And then it got even better, cause the Death Eaters finally caught up with us – emphasizing the _finally_, bunch of snails – and we hexed them, and, well," James shrugged, "the Muggles were stumped, and we flew off."

"One of the things they wanted to charge us on was the lack of helmet, which brings us back to," Sirius pointed to Harry's gleaming helmet, "tadaa!"

James frowned, still unsure. He caught Harry's eye and Harry gave him a soft, confident smile which he weakly returned. Then they continued with the opening of presents. The Marauders and Lily and Harry enjoyed Christmas day together, though Lily and Harry did most of the cooking as Lily didn't trust the Marauders to leave the kitchen intact – with the exception of Remus, of course. Dinner was a rich affair, with the six of them curled around the table with all kinds of delicious food, candles, and merry talk. It was almost as if them formed a family together, which, in a way, they did. However, the thought of family brought back other feelings that he had been able to avoid until now. When dinner was over and people were simmering away from the table, Harry seized his chance.

"Hey James, can I talk to you for a sec?" Harry muttered from the corner of his mouth.

" 'Course," he replied, looking curious, and discreetly followed Harry into the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, curiosity seeping through his voice.

"Kind of," Harry confessed, "I don't think I can keep it to myself, I _need_ to tell someone."

"Does it have something to do with Sirius?"

"No, not Sirius," Harry answered, wringing his hands nervously, "Actually, it has to do with Voldemort."

"What's going on?" The strong undertone that suddenly took control in his brother's voice startled Harry, and he looked up to see James' eyes burning with anger, but also worry. "Is he doing something?"

Harry didn't answer immediately. He leant back against the kitchen counter and James mirrored his movements, though leaning at the side and facing Harry. He looked down. "James," Harry took a breath, "I'm just going to go right out with it. I think he's trying to recruit me."

There was a ringing silence in the kitchen, and his brother's face turned expressionless. After a few moments, he finally said something.

"Why do you think that?"

Harry ran a nervous hand through his hair, "It's Jugson! I suspect he's aspiring to be a Death Eater, if he isn't one already. Then a couple of weeks ago, I was doing some research in the library and he offered a source who could help me. I didn't trust him, so I refused, and he got really upset. I got the feeling he was trying to lure me in or something by offering help, but then I'd be indebted to this so-called source. And this month he came to me again, with the same proposition, but this time – well, this time he threatened to hurt _you_," Harry said, looking apologetic at his brother, who was still as stoic as before.

James didn't say anything for a while, and his face was unreadable, which was new to Harry. When had James ever been expressionless? He supposed it was a part of Auror training, to keep a tight hold on your emotions.

"First of all," James' throat sounded dry, and he moved to stand opposite Harry and put his hands on his shoulders, looking deep into his little brother's eyes, "I don't want you to worry about us. Jugson thinking he can have a go at us is a laugh, and we're capable wizards and witches. We don't fall during the first duel. Jugson threatening you with us is a joke, you're much betterthan he as at, well, everything, and I _do not_ want you to take it seriously. Understand?"

Harry swallowed, "I understand."

"Second of all, you did well to refuse him – you're right, once you're indebted to a Slytherin, or even worse a Death Eater, you don't get out so easily. Continue to refuse him, and it won't be you on the receiving end of Voldemort's wrath for a failed mission."

Personally Harry thought differently, but he held his tongue.

"So I want you to stay away from him. I don't care how you do it, if it means you're surrounded by other people constantly, so be it. But do _not_ give him the opportunity to get you alone again. Alright?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "So, you think Voldemort wants to convert me too?"

James took a deep breath and retrieved his hands.

"I don't know, I don't know what to think. But it's fishy, and I think it's a good idea not to get more tangled in than you already are."

"But why would Voldemort be interested in me?" Harry asked desperately, "I'm a Gryffindor, a Potter, Light, and I have no idea who my dad is, I'm probably not even Pureblood!" Harry vented his anger, "Why in Merlin's name would I be of interest to him!" He stomped on the floor, not caring how childish it may look.

"Oh Harry," James said affectionately, "You really are innocent, aren't you?"

At Harry's intense glare, James grinned and elaborated.

"You're brave, loyal, determined, resourceful, yet also kind, unbiased, caring and helpful. You stand up for what you believe in and don't back down. But more importantly, you're powerful, charismatic, and intelligent, you're up for any job and there's something about you which just _draws_ people to you. You have friends in every House – well, perhaps not Slytherin anymore – who are loyal to you, admire you and follow your example. Can you imagine what an _asset_ you'd be to Voldemort?"

Harry was still embarrassed about what James was saying, but at the last sentence his head snapped up angrily.

"Really, I'm serious. If you join Voldemort, others will be bound to follow because they look up to you and trust your judgement. It's like you're an icon. If you'd join Voldemort, it would make others wonder if maybe he's not so bad after all, and Voldemort will gain more support, whether it is in an active or passive way. Not to mention he would acquire an extremely capable wizard both on the battlefield and off, can you imagine, with all your Hogwarts relations, what kind of info you could get him? What kind of people you could get in contact with? And your looks don't hurt you, either, they only mirror what you show in your behavior."

Harry pressed his lips together. Although he thought James was pushing it a little, he could see where he was coming from and recognized that, indeed, he was still an important player in the field.

"But I'm not Pureblooded," he said through gritted teeth.

His brother raised his eyebrows, "Perhaps that entire pile of other attributes makes up for it, then," he said dryly, "I doubt all Death Eaters are Purebloods, if so then all the Pureblood Manors would currently be empty. You're still a Halfblood, not matter who your father was. As long as you're not Muggleborn, it's alright."

James frowned slightly, "As a matter of interest, what-"

The kitchen door opened to reveal Lily, carrying a couple of goblets, "Oh here you two are, we were wondering," she smiled, before it dropped slightly as she felt the heavy atmosphere, "Is everything alright?"

Casting him a quick look, James answered, "Actually Lils, could you give us a bit longer? We'll be right out."

"Sure," she smiled before turning around and shutting the door behind her.

"What did you want to ask?" Harry asked softly.

"I was wondering, what is it that Jugson is offering his help with?"

"Oh, oh that. I was trying to find out about my mother," Harry said evenly, looking at the ground. He was surprised when, after a few minutes, James drew him into a hug, but soaked up the comfort. He needed it.

"It's bothering you more, isn't it? You're parents?"

"Yes," He hated how pathetic he sounded as he mumbled it into his brother's robes, but on the other hand, James was right. It _was_ bothering him.

They stood in silence.

"You know I love you just the way you are, right? No matter who your father is could ever change that."

Again, Harry has his doubts – what is his father had been a bad person? – but he didn't want to get into it now.

"I know. Thanks. I really love you too."

They broke apart and James smiled, and Harry thought his eyes were suspiciously moist. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sure we can find out who your dad is, Har. Once you're out of Hogwarts it'll be easier to research in different places, and maybe even Dumbledore can help you."

Harry shrugged, "We'll see."

James grinned and moved his arm so it was slung around Harry's shoulders, and led him back into the living room.

"Just remember, you don't need to know your father to know who _you_ are, Harry."

XXXXXX

Sirius made good of his promise to take Harry on his motorbike, much to James' chagrin. He arrived in the afternoon and he and Harry made a basket with dinner for them to take along. Needless to say, having Sirius with him in the kitchen was both distracting and messy. The Marauder's favorite pass-time was to distract Harry – in very tempting ways, of course – from cooking, and Harry almost cursed when a pot boiled over because the heating spell got too hot. It was even more embarrassing, because the heating spell corresponded with his own feelings. Meaning, it had increased in heat because Harry's own feelings of heat had increased, which could be traced back to Sirius who had been snogging him against the sink. The stupid git couldn't stop smirking after that. Harry also concluded Sirius had absolutely no skill when it came to the culinary arts, though Sirius, ever the flirt, immediately welcomed Harry to cook for him every evening, and then to spend the rest of the evening at Sirius' place. Harry rolled his eyes and blushed slightly, having a pretty good idea what exactly the Marauder had in mind.

Also, Sirius refused to tell him where he was taking him. James had been less easy-going than Harry, and demanded that Sirius tell him where he was kidnapping his little brother to. Sirius, slightly intimidated as James pulled of an _exceptionally_ good copy of a scolding Dorea, complied. And it was all for safety reasons, of course.

"There's not much room for me to sit, is there?" Harry commented as he put on his new helmet.

"It'll work, you can sit really close to me."

Harry smiled and waved goodbye to James who was in the kitchen. Sirius got on his motorbike and Harry awkwardly maneuvered himself on. He was right, it wasn't very spacey, but he took Sirius up on what he said and scooted really close to his boyfriend. Sirius looked back and grinned and something fluttered in Harry's stomach.

"Ready?"

"Jup"

"Hold on tight then!"

With a roar the engine came to life, and Harry was jerked back as the bike flew off. He tightened his arms around his boyfriend's waist and grabbed the bike with his legs. Soon they were up in the air, and below there were lights, highways, and patches of dark. The wind blew over his face and Harry let out a relaxed sigh. He really loved flying. He unconsciously tightened his arms again and rested his head against Sirius' back. A smile was brought to his lips when he felt one of Sirius' hands cover Harry's own.

"We're almost there!"

They must have been flying for over fifteen minutes, but Harry as enjoying the comfortable silence and flying so much he hadn't minded it. Sirius was lowering height, scanning the area so they could land unseen. Some of his hair that came out under his own helmet was blowing through the wind. He turned his head left and right to check the area and the landing and Harry got small glimpses from his handsome face. Sirius was unaware of Harry's attention.

The bike touched the ground, and it was a rather rough landing. Harry got off less awkwardly than he'd gotten on, but still not as swiftly as Sirius.

"Well, what do you think?" Sirius breathed.

Harry had to admit, it was very romantic. It was a large patch of field surrounded by forest, which guaranteed privacy and a romantic spot to have dinner. It wasn't cold out, and otherwise there were always heating charms. Although, he'd rather not use those, and preferred to cuddle with his boyfriend.

"I love it," Harry beamed and Sirius grinned pleased.

"Did you bring the food?"

"Nope, I left it at home," Harry answered cheekily.

"I'm pretty sure I saw you put it in your pocket," Sirius inched closer.

"Looks can be deceiving, I suppose," Harry played along, silently daring his boyfriend to assault him.

"Are you going to make me wrestle it from you?"

But Harry didn't have a chance to reply for Sirius had tackled him to the ground. Harry laughed uncontrollably as he tried to escape Sirius' grip, but the Marauder on top of him refused to let him go.

"S-stop! I –ah, you're squishing the food!"

_That_ got Sirius to back off, and he straddled him with a victorious smirk.

"Don't look so smug, you," Harry muttered.

"You know what they say, food is the way to a man's heart. You had better not ruin it."

"I wouldn't dare, or else risk ever-lasting shame," Harry replied and carefully extracted the shrunken food from his coat pocket.

"Good, now we don't have to worry about that anymore," Sirius' voice changed, from his playful tone to a husky one which automatically had Harry's heart beating faster. He turned his head back and with his eyes he challenged Sirius to lean down again, which the Marauder happily accepted. Harry eagerly met him and opened his mouth to grant Sirius' tongue entrance. The Marauder's arms moved to either side of his head to support his weight, and Harry lifted his own to run his hands over his boyfriend's back. As the kiss got heated and Harry vaguely realized that this was the farthest they had gone. Sure they had snogged, but Sirius had never been on top of him before. His weight that Harry felt on his chest, the arms on either side of his head, locking him in, the moans that escaped Sirius' mouth. Yes, they had been together for almost half a year, but they hadn't spent _that_ much time together, they just saw each other over the holidays and during that one Hogsmeade weekend. It wasn't much time to build up a physical relationship. Harry became uncomfortable and pressed his hands against Sirius' chest to back him off.

"Erm – I'm getting hungry," he said apologetically.

Sirius' eyes became mischievous, and he said in a low voice, "So am I, but not for food."

Harry blushed and looked away, but Sirius had thankfully gotten the hint and he held out his hand to help Harry up. He spread a picnic blanket on the ground while Harry took out the food from the basket. Sirius paused and, as an extra precaution, put up some wards around them.

"I thought you said it would be safe," Harry asked rhetorically.

"Yes, but I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Harry's eyes shot up but Sirius took no notice as he lowered himself to sit next to Harry. Meanwhile, Harry had put out all the dishes, and they smelled and looked amazing, if he did say so himself.

"Mm, you could give the Hogwarts House Elves a run for their money," Sirius commented as he tried a bit of everything.

"Thanks," Harry smiled.

When they finished dinner, Sirius saying once again how much he loved Harry's cooking, they laid down and stared up at the sky.

"It's a clear sky tonight," Harry said softly.

"Hmhmm," Sirius hummed, "See the star there? The big red one? It's called Arcturus, my grandfather was named after it."

"I think it's cool that you're all named after stars. They're really nice names."

Sirius grinned, "And do you see the brightest star of all, over to the right?"

"Yes."

"That's called Sirius, the Dog Star. It's the brightest one in the Canis Major constellation."

Harry laughed, "The Dog Star, how fitting, you mutt."

"Oh, you don't know half how well it fits me," Sirius said mysteriously.

Harry turned to face him and leaned on his arm, "And how well is that, then?"

Sirius lifted his head and looked contemplatively at Harry, and Harry wondered if he would finally tell him about his animagus form.

"I think that's a story for another time."

"You tease. Making me curious and then pulling back."

"That's me," Sirius said seductively before moving in the kiss Harry. They broke apart and started talking, before snogging again, and then talking some more. This repeated itself until Harry found himself lying against Sirius with his head on Sirius' shoulder, and his boyfriend's arm around him. He felt incredibly comfortable as they lay, listening to sounds such as Sirius breathing, the leaves ruffling in the wind, and the quietness surrounding them in this remote area. He smiled when Sirius reached up and started playing with his hair.

"Is this like with the others?"

"Huh?" Sirius asked questionably.

"With your other girl- and boyfriends, is this like with them?" He asked insecurely.

"Absolutely not."

Seeing Harry's slightly crestfallen face, Sirius quickly elaborated.

"As in, it's way better. I can't even compare it because, well, there's barely anything to compare. Having you is so much better than anyone else."

"Why did you even fall for me if I'm so different?"

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You really want the story?"

"Yes," Harry cracked a grin.

"Alright, ah… well, you probably know about my reputation at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," he replied, not sure how to feel about it.

"Well I was a typical teenager back then, and being the best-looking guy in the school doesn't help. I'm not going to pretend it didn't happen, I took advantage of my position. It felt nice to be so… appreciated and admired, that people actually _wanted_ to be near me, it was completely different than at home."

"I'm sorry you had such a horrible time," Harry muttered, trailing his fingers across Sirius' chest.

"Nah, it's alright, I'm out of there anyway," Sirius brushed it off, but Harry could hear the undertone that Sirius was still hiding something, "For a long time it was fine just screwing around, but then James and Lily got together, and I saw what a real relationship was like, and I saw what I was missing. And, to sound very cliché, my own cold heart starting aching for it, but there was no-one with whom I wanted to start a serious relationship. And then, you came."

"When was the first time you noticed me?" Harry mumbled, shifting closer to his boyfriend so their whole bodies were touching. He slung a leg over Sirius'.

"Graduation day," Sirius answered, and Harry could hear his amusement.

"What?"

"Graduation day. When we were waiting in the hall and you walked down, looking all perfect with your windswept hair, that slight blush that graced your cheeks, and the way your beautiful emerald eyes lit up when Lily complimented you. And it hit me. It was you that I'd been looking for."

"That sounds overly sappy, you know that?" Harry said, but he couldn't stop smiling nonetheless.

"Maybe. But then it's your fault, cause you made me this way," Sirius teased and Harry laughed.

"But then you liked me for half a year before we first kissed, and a year before we got together?"

"Yea…"

"Is that where James comes in?"

"Sort of… and my own insecurity. I mean, come on, sure I was, and am, the best looking guy and I'm fun and exciting. Pretty amazing all round. But you were like this angel that everyone liked and looked up to, no matter their background, even if the Slytherins won't admit it. You're kind and pure, unbiased, and you weren't arrogant even though you had every right to be. You're sexy in your own innocent way, which I find very attractive by the way, but why would you ever look at me romantically? I was sure you deserved someone equally as perfect and not a roguish flirt like myself. Albeit a very loveable roguish flirt, if I do say so myself. I convinced myself I wasn't good enough and should focus on someone else. Of course, James inadvertedly supported those thoughts."

"You think so highly of me, I can't ever fulfill those expectations," Harry whispered.

"There's nothing you have to prove, don't get it like that. This is just how I, and with me almost everyone else, sees you. Why do you think almost everyone at Hogwarts wants to date you?"

"What?" Harry asked sharply, "That's not true!"

Sirius snorted, "You're just oblivious for it. Do you know how many people I glared at during the Hogsmeade trip, to get them to stop looking at you?"

"That's not true," Harry tried again weakly.

"Trust an experienced old dog like myself, Har, it is."

"Anyway," Harry said, trying to change the subject, "Those were stupid reasons not to date me, Sirius."

"Mm. I'm just really lucky you fell for me too, and that I have you now."

"I'm surprised your feelings remained despite your thoughts," Harry thought aloud.

"Yea, well… It was absolutely impossible to get rid of them. No offence, but I tried everything, I even, err, tried to distract myself with other people but I just couldn't forget about you. On one hand it made you more special because I'd never felt anything like this for anyone, but on the other hand it made me desperate because I knew I could never have you."

"What about the kiss?"

"That was a temptation I couldn't resist. Obviously, I simply can't resist you," Sirius grinned at him, before he smiled softly and stroked Harry's hair.

"You're really important to me, Harry… I want to make this work with you. I've never really been in a real relationship before, but I'm willing to do things different for you."

"If you think you're not a good boyfriend, don't, Sirius… Yes, you're devilishly handsome and attractive and fun to be with, but there's more, not only that outer appearance. The love and loyalty you show to those you care about, that drive you have when you believe in something, your optimism and self-confidence, your humor, your devotion, and your softer side. Those are the things I find attractive about you," Harry mumbled and Sirius pulled him closer.

All of Sirius' previous girl- and boyfriends had only dated him because he was hot, or popular, or cool, but not for who Sirius really was. And Harry was the first to fall for the Marauder because of his traits as a person. Not just the outer façade. Harry knew that was part of the reason what made him special in Sirius' eyes. To Sirius, he was one of a kind. Harry wouldn't have admitted it out loud but the thought made him gooey on the inside.

"Thank you for opening up to me, Sirius," Harry whispered as he trailed his fingers over his boyfriend's cheek. Sirius grabbed them and pressed them to his lips.

"Well, there's more to this Marauder than people think. I don't open up to a lot of people."

Sirius shifted his position so he was leaning over Harry, staring down at him.

"But then, you're not just anyone. You're the most special person in the world," he whispered and leaned down and drew Harry into a kiss. It was sweet and caring, and Sirius poured his emotions into it. Harry's eyes started stinging because of how special this moment was, realizing what he meant to Sirius, but he refused to cry. He brought his arms up and encircled Sirius' neck, pulling him closer despite there being no distance left.

XXXXXX

The comfortable, romantic bubble Harry had been living in was popped as soon as he returned to Hogwarts. Two days after his return war news was splashed across the pages of the Daily Prophet once again. The giants had joined Voldemort. Evidence had been found by the Aurors and the centre of a small Muggle town had been ruined, and the damage done pointed to Giants being involved.

Harry slammed down the paper. Voldemort was at it again, but now it was his brother, his boyfriend, his sister-in-law and other friends involved. And pretty soon him. Not that he dreaded it, he actually preferred to be out there fighting with his family, so that at least he would be on the scene and know what was going on. But sometimes he wondered if he would be good enough.

He had experience with the DA, and in class spells came naturally to him. But how much experience did he really have with dueling? He'd had some run-ins with Death Eaters, but there was no denying he'd had luck with them. He was pretty sure that if _he_ had gone into the grounds to fight, during the Final Battle, that he wouldn't have made it out alive. Dueling someone like Bellatrix, Dolohov or even Malfoy, one-on-one, with no weapons other than his knowledge and ability at magic as it was now… He wasn't sure if he could win.

He looked up and his eyes landed on the Slytherin table and, unfortunately, on Jugson. The Slytherin caught his glance his smirked knowingly. Harry fisted the newspaper and it crumbled.

He needed to be better able to fight, for more reasons than one. He'd use this semester to ready himself for the roaring war outside of the safe Hogwarts walls. Yes, he'd train himself to fight so he would win all his duels. After all, one mistake could be fatal. And he knew just where to orchestrate his little practice duels.

And thus, apart from his school work he filled his time with Quidditch, research on his heritage, and training himself in the Room of Requirement. However, he also had to start preparing his NEWTs, so his research was put on a lower pit. Instead he focused himself on what he'd learned and put it to practice during his set-up duels, and focused on other hexes and curses which could be useful during a duel. James was right, it would be easier to research his heritage once he was out of Hogwarts and was more mobile.

And thus the weeks passed in this cycle.

It was March when Harry was stumped out of this comfortable cycle he had sipped in. During breakfast McGonagall passed by the Gryffindor table and asked Harry to follow her. He was confused, but his questions went unanswered. She led him up to Dumbledore's office and his heart sank. The last time this had happened, two years ago, he received the news of Charlus and Dorea's death. What would he get now…?

"Ah, Harry, thank you for coming so swiftly," Dumbledore said upon his entrance.

"Professor, what's wrong?" he asked urgently. McGonagall looked disapproving at his directness, but Dumbledore didn't seem to mind.

"Your brother and Mr. Black were in a tight spot last night-

"Are they alright?" Harry interrupted

Dumbledore smiled, "They will be, yes. If you wish, you have the morning off to visit them at St. Mungo's-"

"Are they alright?" Harry interrupted.

Dumbledore smiled softly, "They will be fine. But I imagine you would like to see them for yourself."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore led him to the Floo.

"Just say 'St. Mungo's, Reception Hall'. I expect you back for lunch, Mr. Potter."

"Alright, thanks sir," Harry nodded.

He said the words and threw the Floo powder. Seconds later he stumbled out of the chimney at St. Mungo's, barely stopping himself from tripping, before straightening out and noticing – much to his displeasure – he'd attracted quite some attention. He asked the Welcome Witch where his brother and his boyfriend were before speeding up to the mentioned floor. He burst into the room where James and Sirius both laid in a sick bed, with Lily sitting in between them.

"You two have some explaining to do," Harry said strictly and put his hands on his hips.

"Nice to see you too, Har," Sirius replied with a grin. Harry's mood deflated immediately and he flew at his boyfriend. He hugged him carefully, noting the bandages around the Marauder's shoulder and his leg. Sirius gratefully returned it, and Harry kissed him swiftly.

"How are you? Will you be alright? What happened?" Harry fussed as he checked Sirius over for further damage.

"I'm absolutely fine," he answered amusedly, "Even better now. You're the best cure."

Harry blushed and he heard James cough and Lily giggle. Stupid flirt.

"Nice to know I'm already pushed back to second place," James commented.

"You already have Lily," Harry said simply. At James' mock hurt look Harry also flew over to his brother and gave him a tight hug.

"I was so worried," he mumbled into his brother's shoulder before breaking apart, "When McGonagall led me to Dumbledore's office, I've never felt so dreaded."

"It's OK," James sat softly and patted his back, "We'll be fine. Just had a little run in."

That reminded Harry of his initial scolding.

"And _what_ exactly were you doing, running into Death Eaters?"

Both James and Sirius, and even Lily, looked guilty.

"Uhm, that's secret," James tried, but Harry interrupted him.

"You're in a hospital James! I have a right to know how you got here, you could as well have been dead!"

"Shh!" James sushed him, looking at the door.

Harry closed it and raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"It was just an accident," James tried weakly.

"Auror or Order?" Harry asked.

"Order," James and Sirius mumbled.

"Were you on an assignment?"

"Yes, but you can't know what it is," Sirius said quickly. Harry glowered.

"For the record, I'm of age and when I get out of Hogwarts I'm going to join too. Then, there's also the tiny fact that two of the people I care about most in the world are all bandaged up lying in the hospital, there's a war going out there, you know, kidnappings, fights, deaths, etc. Do you have any idea how friggin' worried I was from the moment McGonagall requested me, until now? And all you can say is, 'no, little Harry, you just keep your nose where it belongs and let the adults deal with it'."

During his rant Harry had gotten up and started pacing the floor. To their credit, James, Sirius and Lily looked slightly guilty.

"Were you there too, Lily?"

"Yes, I was," she said soothingly and grabbed his hand to steady him from his thoughts, "We were ambushed. We were working on something with a couple from the Order and suddenly they were there. We were surprised and overwhelmed, and then Voldemort showed up," Lily shivered, "And everyone was dueling and it was so chaotic. He seeked James out-"

"What?" Harry asked sharply.

"Don't worry Harry," James said quickly.

"Why did he single you out?" He asked persistently.

"He didn't _really_ single me out, but getting me did seem to be one of the goals. I think, err, it relates to what we talked about during the holidays." James gave him a pointed glance and Sirius and Lily looked curious. Harry understood. It was about Jugson's threat of hurting James if Harry didn't accept his 'help'. But after James' reassurance, he thought that was the end of it.

"Sirius and I came to back him up and everything went fine. There was, one death, on our side but we were all shaken up pretty bad," Lily slowly continued, and glanced at the Marauders. "James and Sirius were brilliant, without them and their dueling skills and Auror techniques we would've been much less lucky."

Harry's anger deflated. Now, there was worry left, that panicky feeling he had when he entered Dumbledore's office. He seated himself on the side of his boyfriend's bed, where Sirius soothingly took his hand into his own.

"We managed to give Lily and the rest enough time to Apparate, and then Sirius and I escaped."

"How did you manage to escape?" Harry asked monotonely.

"Well, ah," James started, "eventually an opportunity presented itself, and Sirius and I used one of our special abilities and made ourselves scarce."

"Why are you being so secretive?"

"James," Sirius spoke up, "I think it's time Harry knew our little secret."

"What secret?" He spoke up immediately.

James frowned, "Really? Don't you think we need to ask Moony?"

"Nah, Harry already knows about Moony!"

"Knows what?" Harry asked again, excitement bubbling up inside of him, despite the situation.

Sirius and James silently communicated, and James sighed in defeat.

"Fine!"

Sirius grinned triumphantly. "Shall I start then? Well," he shifted his position and took a breath like a real story-teller, "since you already know about Remus being a werewolf, we can skip that bit. Do you know where he transformed?"

"Shrieking Shack."

"Jup. Now, at first we didn't know anything about his furry little problem, and Moony didn't tell us, because of how we might react. Being the little geniuses we were (and are) though, we figured it out soon enough. And we didn't judge him on it, believe me, I know what it's like to be judged for something Dark that you don't want anything to do with. Instead, we wanted to do what we could to help him."

"And help him as in, to be with him," James elaborated. Then he paused. "Harry, it's possible for animals to be with a werewolf once he's transformed. Bites don't affect them."

Harry took his time.

"So, animals, as in…"

"We're animagi, Harry," James said softly, "All of us. Sirius, Peter, and I."

"Wha- How? I can't believe you've never told me this! And you've been around a werewolf all this time?" Harry hissed, feeling insulted, "Is this supposed to lessen my worry? Like you two being in the hospital wasn't enough!"

"We're not with him anymore _now_," Sirius quickly clarified, "Sometimes we try, but without the safe walls of the Shrieking Shack it's difficult."

Sirius and James stubbornly avoided eye-contact. Harry felt a pang when he realized that Sirius was lying to him. They had stepped out of those safe walls plenty of times. They didn't trust him with the whole truth. Harry swallowed before telling himself – they probably didn't want to overwhelm him. He was already worried enough.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Harry asked, looking at James.

"Well, it was sort of a Marauder thing. No-one else knew, Lily only found out accidentally near the end of seventh year," he said apologetically.

Harry nodded solemnly.

"And these animagus forms, they helped you escape?"

James and Sirius both smirked.

"Ah, answer enough, then. What forms do you take?"

"I'm a stag," James puffed out his chest, "The most handsome you've ever seen."

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes, "And you, Sirius?"

"I'm a dog," he smiled softly, which Harry returned.

"Loyalty," he whispered, and squeezed his hand, "Hang on, is this what you were referring to during the Christmas break? That the Dog Star applies to you so well?"

"You got it," he grinned.

Harry grinned, and laughed at the absurdity of the situation. He'd only been waiting for about six years for his brother to come clean.

"Wait a moment, are you guys even legal? I never read your names in the animagus registry!"

Harry gasped at the guilty looks.

"Also part of the reason why we didn't tell you," James replied guiltily, "And you can't tell anyone now! I mean it, no one knows, not even Dumbledore! Only you and Lily, other than us."

"Fine. I suppose I can live with that. But you better not have anything else up your sleeves," he gave a mock threatening look, which was still impressive none the less, to both his boyfriend and brother, who held up their hands in innocence.

"And if I ever will, you'll be the first to know," Sirius said charmingly and leaned forward to brush his lips against Harry's.

"Oh! My eyes! They buuuurn!"

They broke apart to see James flapping through his bed (as best he could with the bandages) and covering his eyes dramatically.

"Better get used to it, Prongs," Sirius said comfortably, folding his hands behind his head and leaning back, "You'll be seeing that around a lot when Harry comes back to Godric's Hollow."

**How do you like it!? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I love your feedback and comments, trust me, long reviews are the best :D.**

**First of all, I think I should officially apologize for using the word "preposition" instead of "proposition". I think more than 80% of you commented on this, and as cliché as it sounds, it warms my heart to know that there are so many devoted readers out there to take the time to comment on this. Apart from that, under a heavy threatening feeling, I checked this document about 3 times to make sure the word didn't reappear!**

**Secondly, I hope you enjoyed the story about James and Sirius, the motorbike, and the Muggle police! It's truly written by J.K. herself, for the full story search for 'Harry Potter Prequel' and - enjoy! It's very amusing.**

**Enjoy your week,**

**HarryPotterBlack7**


	28. NEWTs and Graduation

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

**NEWTs and Graduation**

"Potter catches the Snitch! Gryffindor wins 280-140! They win the House Cup!"

Harry grinned as he landed and was practically overrun with people, all wanting to hug or clap him on the back. Somehow, miraculously enough, he managed to reach the platform along with his team where Dumbledore stood to hand over the Cup, his eyes twinkling. Gryffindor had won for the seventh year in a row.

All the Gryffindors then proceeded back to their Common Room where they partied hard. Harry preferred to stay relatively sober, contrary to most his Housemates, and he couldn't help but think about Sirius. His thoughts went back to that romantic evening during Christmas and he smiled. Sirius had really opened up to him, something which he didn't do quickly, and not with everyone. It made Harry feel special and made their relationship more grounded. He couldn't wait to see his boyfriend again. He took a sip of butterbeer as he watched some fifth years making out in a corner. A same corner Harry remembered seeing Sirius make out with someone.

He didn't know how to feel about Sirius' dating history. He knew his boyfriend was already quite experienced between the sheets, and it made him insecure about himself. But Sirius claiming that Harry was different and he wanted to do things differently this time pacified Harry's occasional worries. However, sometimes they would come up, but that was to be expected.

Not that the Slytherins would ever cease to taunt him with it. One had even dared to call Harry sluttish for going out with Sirius, and that he would drop Harry as soon as he got what he wanted. He didn't pay them much mind, though he couldn't denny the comments sometimes got to him. Jugson hadn't ceased his propaganda concerning Harry either, but, taking James' advice, he didn't give him the chance to get near him. He made sure to be with someone, and the times when he was alone it would be in a busy corridor where the Slytherin couldn't threaten him either. It was working on his nerves to be constantly surrounded by others, but after what happened to James and Sirius, it was a necessary precaution to prevent Jugson from getting a stronger hold over him. He absolutely refused to comply to the Slytherin's demands and get himself tangled in with Voldemort. He'd rather never find out his father's identity then to expose himself to that.

However, the little trifle between James and Sirius, and the Death Eaters… Harry couldn't help but conclude that it was because of him, because he had refused Jugson's offer. Not that he thought Jugson was a serious threat, mind you, but the the slimy git _did_ have the connections so _others_ could become the threat. What if he'd been truthful about his threat, and Voldemort really _had_ come after James and Lily, because Harry refused him? The thought brought a lump to his throat and did nothing to decrease his already existing worry. He didn't want to know how much time he'd spent brooding on this, hands clenched, lips pressed together, his mind whirling at the thought of what he could do to protect his family. A few thoughts had entered his mind, and one of them was incredibly tempting… If things were like he thought they were, this could be very interesting. He prepared himself for this particular spell thoroughly, Merlin's beard if anything went wrong. But the execution of his plan would have to wait.

It was near the end of May when the seventh years weren't to be found during the weekend, Harry included. He was arranging the paperwork and his interview at St. Mungo's for qualification. It was the moment of truth, when he stepped out of the Floo Network at St. Mungo's Reception Hall. He dusted off his robes and ran a hand through his relatively tame hair. He wanted to make a good impression, after all. He skipped up to the required floor, begrudgingly recognizing the way to the room where James and Sirius had lain just two months ago. Thank Merlin they made a full recovery, and after two days they left the hospital again. But they learned their lesson and their arrogance to think they could duel Voldemort and his Death Eaters had diminished and the two were much more realistic about their position. Personally, Harry was relieved at this turn of events.

He knocked on the door that read 'Head Healer Bronwick, Floor of Spell Damage', took a deep breath, and entered once the voice inside called him to. There were two men inside, one, who was probably Healer Bronwick, looked to be in his fifties if his graying hair was anything to go by. He looked like someone who had seen a lot, but he smiled kindly upon Harry's entrance. Next to him, quill and parchment in the ready, was a much younger man, perhaps in his mid twenties. He had brown hair and blue eyes, no features which stood out, except for the kindness and enthusiasm he radiated. He grinned and his white teeth almost seemed to glow. Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"Good afternoon," Harry smiled politely as he held out his hand.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," Bronwick replied and grabbed his hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, how are you doing?"

"Very well thank you, and yourself?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I would like to introduce you to one of the Healers on this floor, this is Michael Kensington."

"Hi," he smiled handsomely, a broad smile and shiny white teeth.

"Hi," Harry replied and shook his hand.

"Please, take a seat Mr. Potter," Bronwick indicated toward the vacant chair opposite him. Harry sat himself.

Harry's heartbeat sped up. He hadn't been very nervous before, but it was coming now. Bronwick asked a few small talk questions, before cutting to the chase.

"As I understand, you are currently taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Arithmancy and Astronomy. Six NEWTs is quite ambitious, why did you choose for so many?"

"Well, I'm interested in many branches of magic and academically I was capable of doing it. Professor McGonagall gave me the go and she wasn't disappointed, in the past two years I've maintained my grade average along with some other activities such as Quidditch and Head Boy duties," Harry explained, playing on what McGonagall thought of as his role model student position.

Bronwick chuckled, "A wide range of interests, it sounds like. Why do you choose for Healership?"

"I like working with people and helping them, and being a Healer offers me a challenge as well as opportunities for further growth. It's ever-evolving, and I'm told it fits who I am."

"Why does it fit your personality?" Kensington asked while scratching his cheek with the quill.

"Well, I'm interested in people, both in a caring way and in a none-judging one. I get along with almost anyone, despite House differences. Although, since the war has escalated, certain friendships have gone down the drain," Harry said sadly, "I also want to contribute to this was, but I don't want to strive for a Ministry career. There's also so much to learn about Healership, it's a very wide branch which comes into contact with almost all other branches of magic, which interests me a lot."

"Very well, you certainly seem motivated. What of your grades?"

Harry blushed, "I received O's in all the OWLs that I took on as NEWTs. I've maintained that grade, though I might end up getting an E for Arithmancy."

"Minerva wasn't exaggerating when she talked about her model student, then. However, she forgot to mention your politeness," Bronwick smiled politely, and Harry gave an embarrassed grin. He looked at Kensington who had a small smile playing on his lips while looking at Harry, who smiled back shyly. Healer Bronwick asked some more questions before he was finished.

"If you would step outside for a moment, I'd like to have a word with my assistant."

Harry did as he was told and as soon as he closed the door, he let out a huge breath. He'd done it. And he'd made a good impression too! And had McGonagall talked about him to Mr. Bronwick? He hadn't expected that. At least the take-in interview seemed to be a success… Harry waited outside for about five minutes before he was called back in.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it will come as no surprise that the interview went very well. We would be very pleased if you came to join us in August. However, there is still the requirement that you must attain at least Exceeds Expectations for all NEWTs, and after that you will get the official confirmation of entry."

"Thank you, sir," Harry beamed.

"Upon entry you will be a trainee Healer, and be assigned a mentor who will guide and assess you through your training."

Harry nodded, taking it all in.

Bronwick grinned, "Well then, that is all. We eagerly await your NEWT results, though I have no doubt I will be seeing you again in three months."

"Thanks again sir, it was really nice meeting you," Harry stood and shook Bronwick's hand, and well as Kensington's.

"You too, and have a good day."

"And good luck studying," Kensington grinned.

Harry grinned back and bid his goodbyes.

XXXXXX

In the following weeks Harry's studies took a prominent place in his daily life. Classes weren't classes anymore, but instead exam preparation. Harry divided his time between theoretical studying and practical, which he did in the Room of Requirement. He made good of his promise to train himself to fight better, and the Room provided him with moving targets to train spells and the physical aspect of dueling. Sometimes the dummy's would fight back, and Harry even went as far as to practice such advanced spells that they weren't taught at Hogwarts. Ever since he started practicing the spell for his particular get-revenge-on-Voldemort plan, he even started versing himself in borderline Dark curses. He had mixed feelings about them, not knowing if he should just steer clear, or if they would be much more useful during a duel when battling the Dark Arts.

Knowing what the Dark Arts were about, and having a weapon up your sleeve to combat them better than with Light Magic, didn't that make it alright to at least be capable of them?

… James and Sirius would have a fit if they knew what Harry was up to.

But in love and war, everything is fair. Wasn't that what people said?

Either way, his goal was to prepare himself as best he could for his post-Hogwarts war life. And by Merlin he'd do his best to achieve it.

A week later the weather was beautiful, and everyone was outside basking in the sunlight. Except for Harry. It was the perfect moment to go through with his plan now that there were a minimum amount of students in the castle. Inconspicuously he made his way to the seventh floor and took a left. He'd spent so much time here the last few months, but now he came for an entirely different purpose. Or perhaps this had been his purpose all along? He looked around only to find the corridor deserted. Then he closed his eyes and walked back and forth in front of the blank wall three times.

"_I need the place where all things are hidden… I need the place where all things are hidden…_"

He opened his eyes and the corners of his mouth curled at the sight of the door. He went in and swiftly closed the door behind them. Then he let out a groan.

He'd quite forgotten what a complete _mess_ this room was.

How was he ever going to find the Diadem again?

He spent a good twenty minutes walking around aimlessly, having little clue where he was heading. He sighed in happiness when he saw a cupboard he recognized, and the table a little further away and headed in that direction. And yes! There it was. The closet, the familiar wig lying on the ground next to it, and the battered tiara lay forgotten on the table, with some other stuff covering it. Harry took a moment to admire the scene. There was nothing which pointed in that the diadem was important, that it was put away with more care than it showed here. He was sure Tom Riddle had done all he could to make the diadem look unimportant, discreet, and in such a way that it wouldn't catch someone's eye. But not to such lengths that it was obvious someone was trying to hide it. It was admirable handiwork, but Harry didn't waste anymore time.

He took the tiara and placed it on a clear spot on the floor and withdrew his wand from his robes. Touched by the irony of the situation, and the familiarity, he swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd been so caught up in living the good life, and despite growing up with the expanding war, he'd given it less attention than he thought he would have. But, he'd taken his stand now. He was going to continue life as the Harry Potter he was now, and there might be certain things that were destined to happen, but he'd do whatever it took to ensure his family's safety. They were more important than anything, and if that meant keeping certain things a secret – like the fact that he was going to destroy a Horcrux, and hopefully more in the future – than so be it. Wow, that almost sounded like he was going to live some sort of double life. Which, in a way, he mused was probably true, considering everything.

He pointed his wand at the diadem, and mumbled a few carefully chosen words. Fire came out of his wand, shooting straight towards the Horcrux. It engulfed it, there was a screaming sound, the diadem was rattling – and suddenly, it was quiet. Harry said the counter spell to the dangerous curse, which was uttered at just the right intonation and volume, and the fire ceased down. The diadem was burnt for the most part, and on one side even crumbling. Part of the wordings could still be read, but the whole was damaged beyond recognition. Harry felt a pang of anger towards Voldemort for allowing such a historic item to be tainted like this, to run the risk of being destroyed. Harry carefully picked it up and placed it back on the table. With a last glance backward, he straightened up and walked out of the room, without getting lost this time.

Time to return to the present.

XXXX

NEWTs were around the corner and, along with the other seventh years Harry did the last-minute cramming. The typical scenario's of books being propped up against milk jugs during breakfast, or people buying all kinds of sweets to make them less nervous, could be seen all over school. Harry, however, was too level-headed to fall for these ruses. And too well-prepared, if he did say so himself.

There were two weeks for the exams. During the first week were his toughest subjects: Potions, Arithmancy and Astronomy. The second week were DADA, Herbology and Charms. Generally he did better on the practical than the theoretical, with the exception of Herbology. He would've done badly in Astronomy too, hadn't it been for Sirius' tutoring who, thanks to his family, knew more about Astronomy than any seventh year student taking the course. Arithmancy went alright, but the rest went very well and Harry was confident he had earned himself a place as Trainee Healer.

The last week was spent finishing up his Head Boy duties, collecting his stuff (which miraculously had spread all over the Head Dorms), packing, and saying goodbye. He spent his time with Noah and the other Gryffindors mostly. He sometimes caught himself staring at his former best friend, wondering what was going to happen to him at the hands of Voldemort. If Regulus did the same as he'd done in Harry's previous life and turn his back on Voldemort, how would he come out? He wouldn't be the same Regulus who had been Harry's best friend for six years. Would Harry meet him in battle? Would he ever even see him again, if Reg _did_ leave Voldemort?

The next day Dumbledore invited Harry up to his office.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you."

"Sorry for being late sir, the password took some time," Harry grinned sheepishly and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"How are you enjoying your last days at Hogwarts, my boy?"

"Actually it feels odd, and I'm going to miss it, but I'm ready to get out into the real world."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall informed me that you wish to become a Healer. An exceptionally admirable job, and one people never fail to undervalue, I'm afraid," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "Now, you must be wondering why I summoned you?"

"Yes, I am, sir," Harry replied truthfully.

"Very well," Dumbledore leaned forward and lowered his voice, causing Harry to lean forward as well to hear him, "What I am about to tell you is of utmost secrecy, and you must give me your word you will not speak of it to anyone in this school. It is extremely important that you don't, Harry."

"I promise I won't speak of it to anyone," Harry promised.

Dumbledore smiled softly, "Good. Now, I usually don't approach people as young as yourself, however, you have proven yourself again and again that you are ready for something like this."

"Something like what, sir?" Harry tried to stop himself from grinning, he had a pretty good idea what this was about.

"Ah, I was not mistaken. Your intelligent mind has already worked out what this is about. I assume the Order of the Phoenix sounds familiar to you?"

"Definitely," Harry grinned openly this time.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, I vividly remember James coming up to me, the most peculiar guilty expression on his face, asking my permission to inform you of the Order. James cares for you greatly, it is good to see how your relationship has developed to this."

"He could be a bit less protective, though," Harry muttered.

"They say there is a fine line between love and hate. I suppose, his protectiveness is a way of showing how much he cares. And he cares a great deal for you, Harry,"

"Thanks," he muttered embarrassedly. Now he was getting counseling on his sibling relationship from Dumbledore. He quickly changed the subject, "What of the Order?"

"Yes, the Order. I must confess I have been keeping an eye on you, and the qualities you poses are those I look for in people who will be an asset for the Order."

"Are you asking me to join?" Harry asked slowly.

"Merlin no, I would never ask you. Asking would often make one feel compelled to accept. Therefore I, however, ask you to contemplate it. I desire no immediate answer. This is something you must think of thoroughly Harry, there is immense danger involved in joining. You would be on the frontlines in this war, both in active and passive assignments. Voldemort knows of the Order, though he doesn't know exactly who is in it. It will only be a matter of time, however, before his information becomes better, and more threatening to us. You have to realize what you're are prepared to do."

Harry nodded acceptingly.

"If you choose not to join, a small memory modification will be all to ensure you don't remember this meeting. However, with your skills and traits, you would fit in just fine, I see no problem. But the choice is, of course, up to you," Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you. I'm pretty sure what the outcome will be, but I'll give it some more thought anyway," Harry smiled, "However, there is also something else you should know, sir," he started nervously. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing by telling Dumbledore this.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Well, I'm not sure if James told you, but, ah… I've been having some trouble with Jugson from Slytherin."

"More trouble than usual, you mean?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "James, however, has not mentioned anything to me, though I have heard things from others."

Dumbledore peered at him over the rim of his glasses, and Harry felt proud of his brother. Like he had asked, James had not told anyone, not even Albus Dumbledore.

"He's been acting different this year. Usually we avoid each other, but he's been searching me out. I think it's on Voldemort's orders."

"And why is that, my boy?"

"He kept offering me help when I was researching my parentage," Harry answered, blushing slightly, "but his goal was to get me indebted to him. He kept referring to some source. Later he started threatening me and my family, if I didn't take his 'offer'."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "When was this?"

"Last semester. I told James over Christmas and he told me to stay away from Jugson."

"Has anything changed?"

"I followed his advice and I kept my distance. It worked pretty well, but judging from his glares and how he still tries to talk to me, I think his plan is still on."

"So Voldemort has finally taken an interest in you," Dumbledore said softly, and Harry wasn't sure if the words were meant for him, or if Dumbledore was thinking out loud.

"Finally, sir?"

Dumbledore looked surprised, as if he'd only just noticed Harry.

"Yes, my boy, what with your reputation, I am surprised it has taken him this long to try and recruit you."

"Oh," was all Harry could answer. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but closed it again. Everything in Dumbledre's demeanor was telling him that their conversation was over.

"Very well. Please take your time in making the decision, and I shall hear of you when it is made," Dumbledore winked and Harry smiled. He said his goodbyes and left the Headmaster's office.

Harry's head was spinning while he walked back to the Heads dorms. He always left Dumbledore's office with more questions than answers. Dumbledore hadn't seemed that surprised when Harry expressed Voldemort's interest in him. Personally it creeped him out; he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived anymore, why would he, of all the capable wizards in Britain, catch the Dark Lord's eye when he was barely eighteen? James had rattled off a number of reasons of course, but could that be all? He may be overthinking things, but it was good to be suspicious. Constant vigilance! And as for the Order, Harry already knew he would join. He'd been preparing himself with training the last months, for Merlin's sake! He wanted to make a difference in this war, and to play his part. He thought back to both James' and Dumbledore's words.

It seemed, whatever side he chose in this war, would be a lucky one indeed.

XXXXXX

The last day Harry spent by himself, walking around Hogwarts and its grounds, bringing up memories. Memories from the time of the Marauders, his meetings with Severus, with Regulus, and other things. His life would never be the same again. The constant factor that had been Hogwarts would disappear, and now his adult life began. He had never had to deal with these feelings before; when he had decided to leave Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death he'd barely given it any thought, and after the war he had returned for his seventh year, only to start Hogwarts all over again here. He had never moved towards the moment where he would have to say goodbye to his beloved castle. Harry's musing made him feel half depressed and, checking his watch, he was relieved it was time for the End of the Year Banquet. That should get his thoughts off of his goodbyes.

Harry walked through the hallway. He realized he was by himself and silently cursed himself for it. Good thing it would be, if on his last day at Hogwarts Jugson could finally have a go at him. The hallway was dark, with only a few torches lit, especially this remote one. He heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction and tensed. He silently put in hand in his robe pocket and clenched his wand. The approaching person came closer and Harry started when the torchlight caught his face.

Regulus. Now _that_ he hadn't expected, and on his last day no less.

The Slytherin was in deep thought and only noticed Harry at the last moment. He looked as startled as Harry felt, and with a quick glance around he also noticed they were the only ones in the corridor. They were facing each other, both having come to a halt. It was awkward, there was no denying it. Neither knew what to say or _if_ they should say anything. It felt like minutes, but it was only a few seconds before Regulus made a hasty escape.

For a moment Harry wanted to stop him – there was so much he wanted to say to his old friend – but Reg was already out of reach, and moving away fast. It was entirely on purpose, his quick get away, and Harry stared after him. He hadn't looked healthy, with bags under his eyes and his hair more lanky than the usual full of life. His back was tense as he walked away, and his head bent downwards. Harry knew his friend well enough to know that, the confrontation hadn't left Regulus unaffected either. Was he regretting joining Voldemort? Had he done a mission yet? Did he miss Harry like Harry missed him?

All these thoughts went through his head, and unconsciously Harry's feet brought him to the Great Hall. He purposely ignored the Slytherin table, and could only hope and pray that Reg would turn away from Voldemort, before it was too late for him.

The last ride on the Hogwarts Express was an uneventful one, which Harry spent with his fellow Gryffindors. They happily chatted away at all their plans for their post-Hogwarts life. However, with the war, not even half their ideas were executable, especially not if the war would become even graver. Upon arrival Harry spotted James and Lily already waiting patiently. Sirius hadn't been able to come, there was an Auror assignment which needed his undivided attention until it was done and finished. Both of them were disappointed, but in war time things like these happened.

James greeted him and drew him into a tight hug and Lily proceeded to do the same. They apparated away (no need to hang around longer than necessary) and Harry smiled at the familiar sight of Godric's Hallow. The three of them decided that Harry would continue living with James and Lily until he was ready to get his own place. But he didn't want to impose on their married life either, and as he would get a small allowance during Healer training and he still had the Potter's inheritance to support himself. If needed there would be a way.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon with James and Lily, and was forbidden from eating dinner, because later in the evening Sirius would be taking care of that. So, as soon as Sirius finished his late Auror hours, he whisked him away for a late-night dinner. The Marauder himself could barely cook, but he had good taste in restaurants. He took Harry to a small but romantic Muggle place not too far away from Godric's Hallow. By bike, of course. They had a good evening talking and laughing, having not seen one another for three months. It was almost twelve when Sirius flew Harry back and landed in the back yard of Godric's Hallow and they got off the bike for a proper goodbye. It had been too long since he'd kissed Sirius, and he knew he could never get enough of it. The passion was evident in the Marauder, but there was also the need to be gentle and caring, all rolled into one kiss which always left Harry wanting more.

The days passed and Harry remained waiting for his NEWT results, meanwhile using his time to read up on Healership. Lily had been sweet enough to bring some books back from Diagon, after doing a little errand for the Order. It was on one such a day, when Harry was delving himself into _Healing Spells and their effect on the internal organs_, when his brother decided to bother him.

"Just what exactly have you done to my best friend?" James came barging into his room.

Harry slowed turned the page of the book, not looking up.

"I doubt you want to know what I do to Sirius when you're not there."

James looked positively affronted, "I did not need that mental image!"

"I wasn't giving you one," Harry teased, "that's all you."

"Harry!"

"Fine," he pouted and marked the page in his book before putting it away, "What's bothering you?"

"It's not bothering me, more like amazes me every time he does it. Sirius has been so different he's been lately."

"What kind of different?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's just, he's so happy. Not the foolish all-over-the-place happy he usually is, but more like a deep contentment," James said thoughtfully, "And instead of his usual swagger in everything he does, he's much more calm, and showing the side of him I know. He's not about making a certain impression anymore."

"Ok," Harry said, not really knowing what else to say. He'd gotten to know Sirius more intimately, and he supposed it was good of the Marauder to be more himself in public instead of focusing on how cool others thought he was.

"And then the men and women!"

"Oh?" Harry asked, albeit a bit more testily. His heart skipped up to his throat.

"He practically ignores them!"

His heart went back to its normal place, "Oh?"

"Usually when he's dating his eye is always open to others, but now he just brushes them off. He doesn't even look at them twice, no matter how attractive they are or how much they try to flirt. He's purely content being with you," James said thoughtfully.

"Why are you telling me this?"

James looked at him while drumming his fingers on the armrest of his chair.

"Because I never thought I'd see this happen. I was sure this was going to end up a mess for both of you, with _me_ in the middle."

"Thanks," Harry said dryly.

"No offense, or anything," he shrugged, "It's how it usually goes with Sirius. But, I admit, I was wrong. He really is serious about you."

"You were only looking out for me, it's not surprising considering Sirius' track record," Harry replied, for some reason wanting to make his brother feel better. James smiled softly at him.

"I remember when I caught you two kissing during Christmas."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You were so out of line."

"Hey!" he protested indignantly, "First you're telling me I'm right in looking out for you, now I'm out of line? When I saw you two I thought you were just another conquest, that Sirius was only interested in you because he hadn't had you yet. I wanted to protect you from that," he said embarrassedly.

Harry took pity on his brother and went to sit on the armrest of his chair.

"That's nice, James. But I'm almost eighteen, you don't need to protect me like you used to anymore. I can take care of myself."

"I know," he said stubbornly, "But you're still, and always will be, my little brother to me."

Harry laughed.

"Well, do you want to know what surprises this little brother?"

James' lips twitched, "And what might that be?"

"Why you're so protective in every part of my life, except with the war. You never tried to talk Dumbledore out of asking me to join the Order, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "Of course I don't want even a scratch to come to you, but you have a right to fight in this war if you want. After everything you've been through because of those bastards, and you're a very capable wizard, it's only right for you to be out there fighting. Though I absolutely forbid you to get hurt!"

"I swear I will do whatever is in my power, not to get hurt," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Good," James said simply.

XXXX

It wasn't long before Harry's NEWT results arrived. Only now could he understand James and his dramatics when he'd had to open them. His brother had, for once in his life, been nervous. The NEWT results would mean the start of the end if his dream, and only now that Harry had to open his envelope himself, could he appreciate his brother's nerves.

"Would you like me to open it for you?" James said airily, and amused smile on his face. Harry shook his head. He slowly sat down at the table and re-read the back of the envelope.

"You know, the address isn't going to make you much wiser," James said with a patronizing tone to his voice.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped, before turning the envelope around and slowly tearing the wax seal off. Gently, as if the letter was made of the finest glass, he extracted and unfolded it.

_Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Results_

_Harry James Potter has achieved:_

_Arithmancy E_

_Astronomy O_

_Charms O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts O_

_Herbology O_

_Potions O_

Harry blinked, and read over it again, running his finger down the grades. _Five_ "Outstandings"? He suddenly had an image of what Hermione's reaction would be if she were here. He would've thought he'd gotten _her_ list instead. Only one E, which still wasn't a bad grade, for Arithmancy. But that had been expected.

"Harry?" Lily asked softly, "Are you alright?"

Harry let out a shaky 'yeah', before handing her the list. Her eyes widened.

"Wow!"

James leaned over her shoulder and he had a similar reaction before he broke out into a grin. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"I knew it, I knew you'd do great! Congratulations, Harry."

"Thanks, James," Harry grinned and Lily gave him a bone-crushing hug. The downside was that James had to leave to go to work, and Lily had to meet someone from the Order to discuss something. In the evening the Potters went out for dinner with Sirius, Remus and Peter. Harry delighted in the company, it had been so long since he had spent time with them. However, he kept a suspicious eye on the quiet Peter, who seemed moody more than anything else. When would it be, that Peter switched sides?

It was two weeks later when, once again, Harry found himself in front of the mirror criticizing his appearance. Lily had dragged him to Diagon Alley to pick out a new set of dress robes for his graduation. Despite being tortured at Madam Malkin's for almost two hours, the trip turned out very enjoyable. It had been a long time since Harry and Lily spent time with just the two of them. She had great taste as well, he learned. They had settled on simple yet elegant black robes made of a rich material with crimson embroidery around the neck-line, the cuffs and the hem of the robes to show off his House. Al in all he was baffled as he managed to look elegant, noble and graceful all rolled into one.

"Knock knock."

Harry turned and smiled when he saw Sirius leaning against the doorframe.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed in welcome surprise. In his enthusiasm he rushed over and threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck, who gave a low-toned laugh and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He kissed Harry's cheek and Harry let go, beaming at him.

"What do you think?" He turned around, showing off his new robes.

"Absolutely beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful," Harry pouted, which didn't help making him less so, "I'm not a girl. Can't you pick a different word?"

"Oh I can pick a lot of different words," Sirius grinned impishly, "But I for one don't think beauty is only reserved for girls," He leaned down, his eyes trailing from Harry's eyes to his lips and Harry leaned forward, closing his eyes. Sirius tenderly pressed his lips against Harry's and Harry reciprocated, his heart speeding up and he closed the distance between them. By the time they had to come up for air they were pressed closely to each other and their breathing labored.

Sirius smiled softly and he trailed a finger down Harry's cheek and followed his jaw-line.

"I'm thinking of many new words, now," Sirius breathed.

"Oh? What are they?"

"Mmm… Alluring, tempting, sexy, to name a few."

A blush crept up Harry's cheeks. Sirius grinned in his own sexy way that Harry found irresistible.

"Yet seductively innocent as well."

Harry gently slapped him on the arm before moving away and spreading his arms.

"Seriously though, do I look nice enough for graduation?"

Sirius took his time looking him up and down, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sirius!"

"What?" the Marauder asked innocently.

"Whatever, I'll just ask James."

"Harry!"

It wasn't Sirius who called him, but it was James' voice which rang through the house.

"Speak of the devil," Sirius smirked.

"Are you ready yet!?"

"Wow, having a déjà vu moment here," Sirius said.

Harry sighed. Some things never changed.

The graduation ceremony took place in the Great Hall. Lines of chairs stood facing the plateau where the teacher's table usually stood. There was a table with flowers and papers where the students would sign their Document of Achievement, and space to the right where, if Harry remembered correctly, students would shake the hands of their Head of House and the Headmaster. He took a seat in one of the front rows in between Noah and a Huffelpuff boy.

He looked around curiously, and saw that everyone in his year was present. They'd all passed, then. To his dismay he saw Regulus sitting right beside Jugson, who seemed to feel his gaze and looked up at him, dislike written all over his face. Harry returned the look before looking behind him at the audience. Never one to like being the centre of attention, he gulped at the amount of people present. He'd brought James, Sirius, Remus, Peter (unfortunately) and Lily, but it seemed some of his yearmates had brought twice the amount, or more. It seemed Hogwarts graduations were considered a happening in the Wizarding World. He caught his brother's eye who grinned and waved at him, and Harry waved back. It caught Sirius' attention, who winked and held up his thumbs. Lily and Remus were in a conversation and didn't notice the exchange, and Peter was trying to follow along but from his expression, Harry could tell he wasn't very successful.

Dumbledore stepped up to the front with the ever-present twinkle in his eye, and gained everyone's attention.

"Ladies, Gentleman, and, students, though this is the last occasion on which I may refer to you as that…"

Dumbledore proceeded with a general speech about the students and his pride at how they had developed. He also awarded special pins to students who had held certain positions, and to Harry's horror, he was called up three times – once for being a prefect, once for Quidditch Captain, and for Head Boy. He didn't need to look twice to know who was making the most racket during the modest applauses, that's what you got when you counted the Marauders as family. Or more specifically, if James Potter was your brother and Sirius Black your boyfriend. By the end of it, Harry was sure his face was bright red and when he turned in his seat to glare in them, they only gave cheeky looks in reply.

Finally the time for giving out the documents came. Names were called out in alphabetical order, and parents mingled to the front to get a good picture of their children signing and shaking hands. Harry watched as Regulus went up front, and a wave of sadness hit him. This felt so wrong, they should have been friends and shared this happy moment. He vaguely wondered what Reg would have said about his and Sirius' relationship. More people were called forward, most of whom, Harry realized, he would probably not be seeing anymore with the current war climate.

When his name was called he walked up with a calm, graceful yet confident aura. However, he internally cringed when Dumbledore announced that Harry had ended top of the year, which was replaced by relief when he saw it was Lily coming with the camera, and not his brother. He barely noticed the intensified interest in the crowd when his name was called; he was too overwhelmed by happiness, delight, nervousness, and sadness at the thought that he was putting Hogwarts behind him. Harry pushed away the emotional rollercoaster when he seated himself for the signing. He looked over the parchment before signing it, Lily flashing away. He got up and walked over to Dumbledore and McGonagall, who were waiting on the other side of the plateau.

"Well done, Mr. Potter, you have earned every bit of this," McGonagall gave a small smile while Harry smiled broadly.

"I agree. Harry, you have done a tremendous job and this is nothing less than you deserve," Dumbledore smiled kindly as his eyes twinkled, and Harry couldn't stop grinning as he shook the man's hand.

"Thank you, Professors. It's been an honor having been taught by you. But, I'm sure we'll be meeting again over the summer."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows and Dumbledore beamed, realizing what Harry was referring to.

"In that case, we shall see you in two weeks. However, I think you must go on, I am not sure how long James can refrain from coming up here to congratulate you."

Harry looked to his side and indeed, it looked as if it was taking every ounce of willpower for his brother not to come and crush him. That, and Remus' hand on his arm. Harry turned back.

"See you in two weeks then," he inclined his head to both his Professors and walked down the plateau, where he was almost immediately ambushed by James and Sirius.

"Congratulations Harry," James hugged him, "you were great, every single time you had to go up there," Harry withdrew and he didn't know whether to be pleased, or exasperated at his brother. It wasn't like he _liked_ being the centre of attention, unlike someone else he knew.

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and a voice breathed into his ear, "You looked wonderful up there,"

Harry looked up shyly at Sirius, who bent down to give him a quick kiss.

"Now, let's see that Document of Achievement, shall we?" James said uncomfortably at their show of affection. He unrolled the parchment Harry had been holding, and Harry was meanwhile congratulated by Remus.

"Good job Harry, there aren't many who could achieve top scored in so many NEWTs, and having Head Boy and Quidditch Captain duties to content with. You can be very proud."

"Thanks, Remus," Harry said softly and hugged the werewolf.

Peter and Lily also congratulated him, and then he was dragged away for pictures of their year and House. He received several compliments on his achievements, and also on how he looked. The lines of chairs were replaced by small, round tables and the people mingled around to congratulate and talk to each other. Harry saw Sirius grabbing some pumpkin juice and he slowly walked over and surprised his boyfriend when he hugged him from behind. But something was not right.

"Sirius? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" Sirius turned around and returned the hug, but his arms fell back to his sides quickly.

"You're tense and uptight, you weren't like that before."

Sirius sighed and smiled, "Really Harry, everything is fine. This is your day, don't worry about me."

Harry frowned, "How can this be my day if you aren't enjoying yourself?"

Sirius looked at something behind Harry's shoulder. Confusedly Harry followed his gaze. There was nothing there, only people and their graduated child. He saw a Huffelpuff, a few Ravenclaws, and Regulus – Regulus! Regulus was standing with what Harry recognized as his parents, having seen them a few times on Platform 9¾. He turned back sympathetically.

"Oh, Sirius," Harry rubbed his arm, "It must be difficult to see them again."

"It is," he admitted, "That cow that I have to call mother just looked at me and, I dunno… There was so much disgust on her face. I thought I'd seen it all when I lived there, but. Or maybe it's just that I haven't seen that expression for so long, that it got to me," Sirius shrugged. "But hey, don't let me spoil your mood," he smiled and placed his hand on Harry's neck, drawing him closer. The kiss didn't last long, Sirius knew Harry didn't like being overly affectionate in public. But it was overly enjoyable, nonetheless. Sirius filled a few goblets with pumpkin juice and levitated them over to where he and the Marauders were sitting.

Harry glanced back at the Black family, where Regulus was now talking to some of his uncles and aunts. However, one of them was staring at him. The man that Harry knew was Sirius' father, stared at him with a haughty look. He didn't break eye contact, not even when it was obvious Harry caught him staring. Harry quickly made his way over to his friends, but out of curiosity he looked back. Mr. Black was still staring at him with an intrigued expression, though this time when Harry looked at him, he looked away and turned his attention to his second son.

It was at the end of the afternoon that Harry, Lily and the Marauders left Hogwarts. Everyone stayed over at Godric's Hallow for dinner and a variety of discussion topics came by, including how good it was to be back at their beloved school, the Slytherins, the war, and when Harry was coming over to Sirius' place. He realized he'd never actually been to his boyfriend's apartment, and curiosity got the better of him. The other Marauders teased Sirius about only being focused on Harry – apparently, some of Harry's yearmates had been vying for his attention (something Harry was greatly displeased about), but Sirius had brushed them off politely, not going along with their flirting or their interest. Sirius looked embarrassed as his devotion to Harry was so plainly discussed, and Harry cooed at him and kissed him. That shut his brother up. However, all the Marauders were extremely pleased at the attention they'd gotten. Obviously, no-one had forgotten them.

Later that night, Harry put on his pajama pants and crawled into bed. He smiled at how wonderful the day had been, celebrating his last time at Hogwarts with all his friends and family. It was most definitely a very special day. Harry sighed contently and a smile formed on his lips.

XXXXXX

"_Crucio_"

A young man screamed in pain on the floor. An older man towered over him. He wore black robes and the hood was up, so nothing could be seen of his face, except pale skin and glowing red eyes. After a minute, he released the curse.

"Was the mission too difficult for you? I dread to think what other results you will bring me, if this is how you start out," the Dark Lord hissed.

"My-my Lord! I'm sorry! The boy, he could be a Slytherin at- _AHH_"

The Dark Lord had the curse on him once more. When would his incompetent followers _learn_, he did not tolerate excuses!

"This was just one simple order, Jugson," he said softly, but that didn't diminish the dangerousness in his tone, "now you have left us with your mess!"

"Forgive me, My Lord…"

"Get out of my sight!"

Jugson scrambled up from the floor, the boy was getting off lucky and he knew it. Not that this would be the end of it, Voldemort would ensure he learned his lesson. It had been just one simple mission! Get him the youngest Potter! But because of his own petty rivalry Jugson had ruined his chances. Now Dumbledore had surely already capitalized on the boy's power.

Oh yes, Potter had power. More than just his magic, Potter was like a magnet: people wanted to be like him, near him, even with him. He knew for a fact there were even Death Eaters in his own ranks, who wouldn't mind getting into the boy's pants. Yes, for more reasons than one, the Potter boy would be a major asset for either side of the war. And because of the stupid boy he had entrusted the task of converting Potter, his chances were ruined! Jugson would live to regret this!

Meanwhile, he would find another way to take care of Harry Potter…

__**Yep, I'm still alive! Haven't died in case you were wondering; I know that's what I wonder when certain stories aren't continued for no apparent reason. I've just gotten really busy, and together with a lack of inspiration, that's caused this tremendous delay. I'm currently doing an internship on the other side of the world, so there was SO much stuff to organize beforehand, and now this new rhythm is much more draining. So, because I'm a nice person, I'll be open and confess that I don't know when I'll post the next chapter due to previous mentioned reason. But along with that, I'll also confess that I'm a loyal person, and won't nor can't just leave this story hanging. There's about 16 more chapters, so once I get back in tune with my inspiration, things should get rolling again.**

**Anywho, I'm touched by the continuous amount of support, reviews and interest this story has gotten. You guys stayed loyal even when I was slipping, so take a big hug and compliment from me!**

**Till soon,**

**HarryPotterBlack7**


End file.
